La Princesa y La Prisionera
by SoloUnaLocaMas
Summary: [Traducción] La joven princesa Emma creció con cuentos sobre la Reina Malvada. Cuando ella, siendo una niña, descubre que Regina se encuentra cautiva en la prisión de su castillo, comienza a visitarla en secreto. Regina se entrega a la curiosidad de Emma, lo que hace crecer un profundo cariño por la niña, un cariño que crece y evoluciona a medida que lo hace Emma.
1. Cuentos de la Reina

**Hey, primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, ni los personajes involucrados en ella. La historia es de la autoría de Chrmdpoet, quien amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla y publicarla. Y los personajes pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis (pero eso lo sabemos todos). En fin, esta historia me ha parecido una de las más dulces que he tenido el privilegio de leer y por ello la traduzco.**

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo, espero que la disfruten. :)**

* * *

La Princesa y La Prisionera

Capítulo uno: Cuentos de la Reina

"¿Puedo tener una historia, Madre?" Preguntó la joven princesa en voz baja, mirando a su madre de piel clara a través de grandes ojos color esmeralda. Snow White miró amorosamente a su perfecta hija. Emma era su orgullo y la alegría de su espíritu, un alma aventurera así como su padre, Charming, y un corazón deseoso tan lleno de luz y amor, al igual que el propio corazón de Snow. La rubia princesa era como una mezcla perfecta de su madre y su padre, e incluso siendo una niña, era muy madura y educada para su edad. La amada princesa del Reino Encantado era tan conocida como sus propios padres y querida fuertemente por la guardia real, los sirvientes reales y cada súbdito fiel y leal en la tierra. Era verdaderamente una joya preciosa.

"Por supuesto, mi amor," Snow respondió dulcemente mientras que pasaba suavemente la mano por los rizos de oro de su princesa, los cuales recorrían las almohadas de su pequeña cama, hecha a la medida y especialmente para la joven. "¿Qué te gustaría escuchar esta noche?"

La rubia arrugó adorablemente la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior mientras mentalmente reflexionó sobre las opciones sin fin de posibles cuentos de cuna. Por mucho que le gustaba aprender nuevas historias cuando su madre o su padre se las ofrecían, cuando le daban la opción, casi siempre elegía las que ya había oído; por lo que se conformó con uno de sus temas favoritos, un tema con el que extrañamente su madre siempre parecía adolorida y apasionada, por lo que dicho tema se había convertido fácilmente en el favorito de la niña.

"¡Cuéntame un cuento de la Reina Malvada!" Emma chilló emocionada de debajo de las sábanas mientras su madre seguía acariciando su cabello con dulzura. La expresión de Snow se contorsionó con incomodidad muy brevemente antes de asentarse en una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación. Emma casi siempre escogía el tema de la Reina Malvada, famosa por sus cuentos para dormir, y aunque a Snow le dolía hablar de las antiguas fechorías de su madrastra, ella también se sospechaba que a Emma le encantaban estas historias debido específicamente a la proximidad que tenia Snow con ellas. Muchas de las historias de Snow sobre la Reina Malvada la incluyen a ella misma, y tratando de adivinar cómo podrían ser estas historias, le encantaba la forma en la que los ojos de Emma siempre se iluminaban al oírlas. No se le puede negar nada a una mirada brillante como esa. Por lo tanto, simplemente asintió y comenzó una historia familiar, lo que permitió que los recuerdos regresasen a ella y la llevaran de nuevo a una época, que ahora parecía toda una vida atrás, cerrando los ojos al recordar la imagen de sí misma como una niña pequeña, pidiendo ayuda desde el lomo de un caballo asustado y en estampida.

"Y entonces ella te salvó. ¿No, Madre? ¡La Reina Malvada te salvó del caballo salvaje!" Emma se adelantó a la historia, proporcionando la siguiente fase de con entusiasmo. Esta siempre había sido una de sus historias favoritas, la historia de cómo la joven Regina había salvado la vida de su madre hace muchos años.

"Sí, amor. Ella me salvó, pero eso fue antes de que ella se convirtiera en la Reina Malvada, Emma. Entonces, ella era simplemente Regina, una joven encantadora llena de amor, de luz y de esperanza", le respondió Snow, suspirando ante la mención de la mujer que era su ex madrastra, y una vez había estado en su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos y volvió a acariciar los hermosos rizos dorados de su hija. Sabía que Emma iba a querer hablar más antes de caer finalmente dormida, así que mentalmente se preparó para la tormenta de comentarios y preguntas de su curiosa hija, que comenzaron casi tan pronto como sus propias palabras habían salido de su boca.

"No siempre fue mala", dijo Emma en voz baja, más para sí misma que su madre, "porque el mal no nace, se hace, ¿verdad Mamá?" La princesa miró a su madre con ojos esperanzados. Snow sonrió dulcemente ante eso. Al igual que ella, Emma siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Regina era buena y que tal vez un día, ella podría volver a serlo.

"Eso es cierto, cariño. Son nuestras decisiones las que nos hacen lo que somos, y por desgracia, Regina tomó muchas decisiones terribles, pero no, mi amor, no siempre fue mala. Ella una vez fue tan buena como tú o como yo"

"Creo que me hubiera gustado conocerla, Madre, cuando ella era buena."

"Yo también lo creo, querida. Creo que la hubieses querido mucho." Snow reprimió unas lágrimas al escuchar el amor puro en la voz de su hija mientras hablaba de la Regina que, ahora sólo Snow White recordaba tan vívidamente. Para todos los demás, ella siempre fue la Reina Malvada, nada más que un título malo y una historia terrible. Emma, sin embargo, como su madre, era una optimista, una verdadera creyente en el bien de las personas, no importa cuán perdidos podrían llegar a estar.

"¿Cómo la amaste tú?" Emma susurró, su voz cada vez más débil y ronca por el cansancio.

"Sí, Emma. Yo la quería mucho," Snow susurró de nuevo a su hija, finalmente, permitió que las lágrimas que colgaban sobre sus párpados cayeran silenciosamente por sus mejillas, brillando intensamente con el resplandor parpadeante de la chimenea justo al otro lado de la cama de Emma. Emma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, levantando su pequeña mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su madre. Ella había visto a su madre llorar muchas veces al hablar de la Reina Malvada y cada vez, la princesa se limitaba a secar las lágrimas de su pelinegra madre o sostener tiernamente su mano.

"Creo que ella te quería, también, Madre. Incluso después de que hizo cosas malas, creo que siempre te amo, también." Snow dejó escapar un sollozo desigual ante eso, sonriendo alegremente a través de sus lágrimas, y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar y dulce beso en la frente de su hermosa niña.

"Gracias, Emma," susurró Snow, siempre temió lo madura y perceptiva que su hija podía llegar a ser. "Duerme, cariño." Apretó otro rápido beso en la frente de Emma antes de levantarse y cruzar la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, oyó la voz tranquila de su hija susurrarle desde su pila de mantas.

"Ella no puede venir aquí, ¿verdad, mamá? La Reina Malvada" La voz de Emma tembló ligeramente, con miedo evidente, pero en su mayoría sólo se percibía el eco de su curiosidad. Snow sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

"No, Emma. La Reina Malvada fue capturada hace mucho tiempo, y nunca podrá escapar. Estás a salvo, mi amor." Con eso, ella envió un beso a su hija y tiró de la puerta para que se cerrara tras ella, cruzando la sala rápidamente para entrar en su dormitorio, donde su amado, el Rey James, la esperaba.

* * *

Emma se quedó despierta sólo un momento más, sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre la Reina Malvada y dónde podría estar, capturada y detenida en algún lugar del que nunca podría escapar. La joven princesa rubia se preguntó si la reina se sentía sola, si tenía miedo, si alguna vez volvería ser buena, como lo fue una vez.

Lo que la princesa no sabía, ya que su madre nunca se lo había dicho, era que la Reina Caída, Regina, era prisionera en su propio castillo, atrapada dentro de una celda especialmente diseñada en los calabozos, muy por debajo del piso del castillo, bajo los mismos pies de Emma, donde había permanecido durante los últimos siete años.

* * *

**Sé que notaron que deje los nombres de Blancanieves y Encanto en inglés, eso no ha sido un error, me gustan más así. Pero si a ustedes les molesta o algo, díganmelo y yo lo corregiré, al igual que corregiré cualquier error que ustedes señalen en la traducción. Y les recuerdo, está historia no es mía, pero aun así me gustaría saber sus opiniones y quien sabe, si recibo varios comentarios, posiblemente actualicé el próximo capitulo está noche. See ya!**


	2. El Corredor Prohibido

**Bueno, dije que iba a subir este capítulo y aquí está. Intentare subir dos capítulos al día y si me siento de muy buen humor, subiré tres.**

**Pido disculpas si el capítulo 1 fue un poquito desastroso, pero mi computadora no anda muy bien y fue un problema subir el capítulo. Bueno, sin más los dejo. Disfruten la historia y recuerden, no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo dos: El Corredor Prohibido

La joven Emma, al igual que su padre, James, tenía un apetito insaciable por la aventura. Su mente ansiosa y curiosa se daba a conocer en todos los aspectos de sus días. Desde sus constantes preguntas y comentarios durante las clases hasta sus excursiones diarias alrededor de los terrenos del castillo (acompañados por su padre, por supuesto) en el lomo de su querido caballo, Laertes, hasta sus muchas aventuras dentro de las murallas del castillo, después de haber descubierto y dominado los muchos pasadizos secretos en toda su casa, Emma estaba siempre alerta y siempre en movimiento. Su curiosidad le había metido en problemas con sus padres, muchas veces, después de haberle sembrado el pánico a los monarcas en demasiadas ocasiones, luego de desaparecer por algún túnel secreto y llegar tarde a la cena o al té. También era conocida por sus visitas a las cocinas para hablar con los sirvientes, todos ellos la adoraban completamente, a pesar de que se había hecho con la mala costumbre de no decirle a sus padres hacía donde estaba desapareciendo. Ella sin duda no era ajena a los problemas, la joven Emma.

Sin embargo, una regla que la princesa nunca había roto era la de entrar en el pasillo prohibido. El pasillo prohibido era el tramo del pasillo en el ala este del castillo, que daba lugar a una dolorosamente larga escalera a las mazmorra. Su madre le había advertido en muchas ocasiones que nunca debía entrar en el pasillo prohibido. Siempre debía permanecer lejos de las mazmorras, en las que se encontraban delincuentes y criaturas malignas por igual. Era un lugar peligroso para los niños, especialmente con la malvada bruja que residía allí. Snow White le había dicho a Emma hace mucho tiempo, que habían capturado a una hechicera malvada y que la mantuvieron en las mazmorras, en una celda especial capaz de proteger a las tierras de su magia negra. Emma nunca se aventuró a los calabozos por temor a que la malvada bruja pudiera encontrar la manera de hacerle daño. Emma siempre había tenido curiosidad por la bruja, aunque también tenía miedo de la mujer, a la que nunca había visto. No, nunca se había aventurado en el pasillo prohibido. Hasta hoy.

La niña asomó la cabeza por la esquina cuando entró con cautela en el ala este, en busca de la posición de los dos guardias, que sabía estaban en vigilancia constante de la entrada al pasillo prohibido. Una de sus clases por la mañana había sido sobre las brujas, y eso sólo había vuelto a encender su curiosidad por la malvada bruja ya olvidada de la cual su madre le había advertido desde que podía recordar, y aunque todavía tenía un gran temor en el corazón por la misteriosa mujer que se encontraba en cautiverio, también sentía una intriga ardiente que le exigía aprender más. Por lo tanto, se escabulló a través del castillo, utilizando los muchos pasadizos secretos que se habían convertido en su medio personal de viaje a través de su casa, y encontró el camino hacia el ala este.

Sólo había un guardia de pie vigilando la entrada al pasillo prohibido. El otro debía estarse tomando su tiempo para el almuerzo, supuso, mientras reflexionaba sobre la manera de distraer al único guardia lo suficiente para escabullirse más allá de él en el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y vio una vieja estantería llena de baratijas y libros cubiertos de polvo dentro de una pequeña habitación, justo a su derecha. Emma rápidamente se metió en la habitación y sacó una vieja vela apagada de la estantería. Dio un paso atrás en las sombras del pasillo, mirando al guardia una vez más para asegurarse de que no la había visto, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y arrojar la vela tan fuerte y rápido como pudo en la dirección opuesta. Oyó el ruido sordo y lejano hecho por la vela, ya que muy probablemente chocó con uno de los muchos martillos metálicos de guerra o lanzas decorativas enclavadas en las paredes. Ella esperó sin aliento para ver si su distracción había funcionado y, efectivamente, sólo unos segundos más tarde, el solitario guardia caminó rápidamente por delante de ella para investigar la causa del sonido.

Emma rápidamente hizo su movimiento, tirando de la falda mullida del vestido y corriendo en silencio alrededor de la esquina a la entrada del pasillo prohibido. Dio una última mirada detrás suyo, a la seguridad del resto del castillo, y con una profunda bocanada de aire, se deslizó por la puerta, tirando de la puerta sin hacer ruido y cerrándola detrás de ella.

El pasillo prohibido estaba oscuro y extrañamente silencioso, iluminado sólo por el débil parpadeo de las antorchas de combustión lenta que decoraban las paredes de piedra, pocas y distantes entre sí. Los pequeños pelos rizados, en la parte posterior del cuello se erizaron haciéndole cosquillas en la piel cuando un sentimiento de inquietud se instaló en sus pequeños intestinos. Sin embargo, ella siguió adelante. Estaba decidida ahora que había llegado tan lejos, a completar esta aventura. Al final del pasillo, miró fijamente la larga y serpenteante escalera, preguntándose hasta qué punto debajo de la tierra iba a llevarla. Dudó brevemente antes de tomar otra respiración profunda y sumergirse a ese oscuro y atrevido descenso.

Cuando Emma llegó al pie de las escaleras de piedra, se sentía como si hubiera estado caminando durante horas, y honestamente, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo en realidad había sido. Seguramente no había sido tan largo como parecía, o al menos eso esperaba como mucho, ya que sabía que a su madre le daría un ataque de pánico al ver que había desaparecido el tiempo suficiente como para llamar la atención, sobre todo si volvía a llegar tarde a la cena. Estas ideas hicieron que la joven princesa se diera prisa, sus esperanzas por vislumbrar a la misteriosa bruja malvada, supuestamente atrapada dentro de la mazmorra, sólo se fortalecieron cuando se dirigió a toda prisa, aunque con cautela, a través de las mazmorras húmedas y oscuras.

Una variedad de celdas alineadas en los pasillos de la cárcel, apenas iluminada por antorchas colocadas a las afueras de sus barras de hierro. Muchas de las celdas, talladas en las paredes de piedra quebrada, estaban vacías, aunque otras contenían personas y criaturas por igual. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos parecían estar dormidos o distraídos murmurando para sí mismos en un rincón sombreado en la parte posterior de sus celdas, sin embargo, unos pocos se precipitaron hacia delante para susurrar o burlarse de ella, lo que la hizo casi saltar de su propia piel, impulsándola a darse prisa, corriendo tan lejos de los olores putrefactos y voces rasgadas como pudo.

Un preso en particular, sin embargo, se las arregló para captar su atención mientras se acercaba el fin del pasaje, que luego viraba bruscamente a la derecha. Estaba de pie en los barrotes de la última celda del pasillo, asomándose a mirar a la niña rubia, sus facciones pintadas con sorpresa e intriga. Era un hombre alto, y Emma estaba sorprendida de observar que no parecía cruel o particularmente alarmante del todo, excepto por el gancho reluciente unido a uno de sus brazos, donde debería haber estado su mano. Su cabello castaño alborotado se agitó un poco ante el frio aire que recorría las mazmorras, mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes para hablar con la chica.

"Este no es lugar para una chica tan joven como tú, cariño," dijo, su voz sorprendentemente suave y amable. Llevaba una camisa campesina blanca sucia y harapienta debajo de un chaleco de cuero marrón suelto. Sus pantalones de cuero marrones estaban sucios, al igual que sus muy desgastadas y degradadas botas marrones hasta la rodilla. No parecía un criminal en absoluto. De hecho, Emma pensó que el hombre parecía bastante encantador y se preguntó qué había hecho para ofender a la familia real lo suficiente para terminar en esta mazmorra como prisionero.

Emma, a pesar de la sensación de que simplemente debía ignorarlo como lo había hecho con los otros, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, y lo miró con cautela. "Quería ver las mazmorras, señor", respondió ella, hablándole tan suave y dulcemente al hombre, como él lo había hecho con ella.

"Ah, sí, ¿y qué te parecen, pequeña?"

"Es bastante desagradable aquí", respondió Emma, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por hermosos rasgos del hombre cuando él rió ligeramente ante la respuesta de la niña.

"Sí, bueno, sólo lo mejor para lo peor de nosotros, amor", respondió con sarcasmo, aunque la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?" Preguntó Emma, su curiosidad llegando una vez más a medida que estudiaba al hombre aparentemente bueno, observó en varias ocasiones el movimiento del gancho que llevaba como mano. Algo tiró de la parte posterior de su mente, como si ella conociera a este hombre, y sin embargo no podía ubicarlo.

"Mi nombre es Killian Jones, amor," el hombre dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una cortés reverencia antes de la joven princesa, "aunque muchos me conocen sólo como Hook, Capitán Hook".

Una mirada de sorpresa pintado características de la rubia como su nombre se sacudió en su memoria, llevándola de nuevo a las muchas historias que había leído del infame Capitán Hook. "Oh, ¡el pirata!" exclamó, con entusiasmo evidente en su vocecita.

"Ah, usted ha oído hablar de mí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hook, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia ante la mención de su notoriedad evidente.

"Sí, señor. He leído sobre usted en mis libros de cuentos. Hay muchos cuentos de sus fechorías."

"Sí, supongo que he sido bastante malo, ¿no?" Hook se rió al escuchar las palabras de la niña y observando la mirada de sorpresa y disgusto, y tal vez incluso un ligero toque de miedo, sobre sus jóvenes rasgos.

"Usted es un pirata, y mi madre dice que todos los piratas son despiadados y crueles", declaró Emma sobre asunto con total naturalidad.

"¿Es así, amor? ¿Y quién podría ser su madre?" Preguntó Hook, genuinamente curioso acerca de la paternidad de la muchacha, que de alguna manera había logrado hacerse camino a través de las mazmorras del castillo, aunque tenía una mínima idea de quién podría ser.

"La reina señor, Snow White". Los ojos de Hook brillaban con la fascinación y la travesura de tener sus sospechas confirmadas. La hija de la reina, merodeando en las mazmorras. Que escandaloso. Si al menos no estuviera siendo contenido por el grueso de hierro de su prisión, no dudaría en utilizar a la joven como moneda de cambio para ganar su libertad. Tal oportunidad, perdida.

"Ah, ¿una princesa? Ahora, ¿qué estaría haciendo una princesa en las mazmorras de su madre?" Hook preguntó inocentemente.

Emma miró al hombre, notando el brillo de la superficie de su mirada. Esto fue suficiente para hacerle desconfiar del pirata, siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa para evitar un nuevo debate con él, no importa lo amable que le puede haber parecido. Su madre le había advertido muchas veces de lo infames que podían llegar a ser los piratas, y ahora se dio cuenta de que tal vez, ante la mirada de los ojos de este hombre, su madre había estado en lo cierto. Así, la rubia pasó revista de todos los atributos reales que pudo, se paró tan alto como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió, y le levantó la barbilla en el aire.

"Eso no es asunto suyo, señor. Tengo que irme ahora", dijo Emma, haciendo reír de todo corazón al pirata con su show de autoridad. Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella ya no miraba su celda, sino a la curva de la derecha frente al recodo del camino, el pirata la llamó una vez más.

"Usted no va a querer ir en esa dirección, princesa", dijo Hook, lo que le valió una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la niña. "Ese es el camino que conduce a la bruja. Ella es muy mala, y una niña como usted, haría bien en no meterse con alguien como ella, pequeña."

El corazón de Emma comenzó a correr en su pecho ante la mención de la malvada bruja, la misma mujer por la que se había aventurado en las mazmorras. Las palabras del pirata encendieron un temor profundo en ella, aunque ella simplemente le dio la espalda, no queriendo mostrar su propia inseguridad, y siguió adelante, con una oleada de emoción brotando a través de su sistema, mezclándose con su miedo. Por fin iba a ver a la bruja malvada y nadie podía detenerla ahora, aunque ella rogó a todos los dioses que la celda en la que sus padres habían atrapado a la bruja resultara fuerte, robusta, y de verdad la protegiera del mal que se encontraba dentro.

Emma caminó por el pasillo largo y vacío, que continuo en haciéndose más oscuro a medida que se adentraba en el. Se dio cuenta del eco que hacia el ruido de sus pasos en el suelo de piedra sucia y encharcada, mientras se abría camino hacia la última celda del calabozo, de pie amenazadoramente a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba ahora. A medida que se acercaba lo suficiente para ver entre las sombras dentro de la celda, apenas se podía distinguir la débil, pero aún oscura silueta de una mujer sentada sobre una cama solitaria. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, sin embargo, una voz profunda y sensual resonó dentro de la cámara oscura.

"La curiosidad no es un amigo, querida. Es un enemigo peligroso."

* * *

**Se les agradece si dejan un comentario, aunque sea solo un "gracias".**


	3. Esa Barbilla y Esos Ojos

**Por un segundo creí que hoy no iba a publicar, pero aquí está el capítulo. :)**

**Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, y a los que leen. Más tarde actualizaré el siguiente capítulo. Espero que disfruten este.**

* * *

Capítulo Tres: Esa Barbilla y Esos Ojos

_"La curiosidad no es un amigo, querida. Es un enemigo peligroso."_

Emma tragó saliva mientras la voz, aunque hermosa, provocó un miedo aún más profundo dentro de ella. Dio un paso atrás, sin saber si debía o no seguir adelante para ver mejor a la mujer dentro de la celda oscura. Antes de que pudiera contemplar su próximo paso, sin embargo, la mujer volvió a hablar.

"Camina hacia la luz, querida, para poder ver tu cara", dijo la bruja, de voz sedosa, en un suave ronroneo. Emma vaciló sólo un momento antes de seguir el mandato de la bruja y dio varios pasos hacia adelante hasta que la ilumino el resplandor vacilante de la antorcha más cercana a la celda de la bruja. Todavía no podía distinguir los rasgos de la mujer, ya que la bruja permanecía sentada en las sombras encima de la cama, aunque Emma sin duda podía sentir la mirada de la mujer en ella, aburrida en su interior. Era una sensación inquietante, y aunque los instintos de la princesa le ordenaron que se diera vuelta y volviera corriendo a la seguridad del castillo, no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran.

La bruja estudió a la curiosa niña, una vez que esta se acercó a la luz. La joven llevaba un vestido pequeño de color verde esmeralda que hacía juego con la penetrante luz de sus ojos forestales. Sus rizos dorados caían en preciosos bucles sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su cara de muñeca, y sus pequeñas manos colgaban, abrazándose estrechamente juntas, delante de que su pequeño cuerpo. Ella notó los rasgos de la niña, y el reconocimiento hizo un recorrido a través de su mente. Su parentesco era ciertamente evidente, al menos para la bruja.

Los pensamientos de la bruja se agitaron mientras estudiaba la niña. ¿_Ha transcurrido realmente tanto tiempo,_ pensó, _que el bebé que una vez traté de secuestrar ha crecido tanto? __El_tiempo se había convertido en un concepto tan perdido en las mazmorras, al no poder ver la salida y la puesta del sol y la luna. La princesa, sin embargo, era una prueba visible de que habían pasado muchos años ya desde que la bruja había sido privada de su libertad. Era una niña verdaderamente hermosa, señaló la bruja, sin embargo lo que esa niña hacía en un lugar tan despreciable era ciertamente un misterio bastante intrigante, que la bruja tenía toda la intención de desentrañar.

"Ah, la princesa," dijo la bruja con total naturalidad, y con alegría decorando su voz. Iba a disfrutar esto. Snow White, la dolorosa y molestamente dulce reina actual, no iba a estar muy contenta al saber de la aventura de la joven princesa al visitar a su mayor enemiga, o tal vez, la bruja pensó, ella se abstendría de divulgar dicha información a la reina por ahora, comportándose como de costumbre, cuando Snow llegará por su visita semanal para asegurarse de que su némesis seguía estando indefensa, confinada dentro de su prisión mágica. Tal vez, podría encontrar la manera de utilizar esta visita a su ventaja. Sí, eso sería perfecto.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy la princesa?" Preguntó Emma, su voz llena de sorpresa, y dando un paso más, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir la irregular bata de prisión de la bruja, aunque no lo suficientemente cerca como para definir los rasgos faciales de la mujer.

"Esa barbilla y esos ojos; reconocería esas características en cualquier lugar, querida. Eres sin duda la hija de Snow White", la bruja le contestó, divertida, aunque no pudo ocultar el enorme disgusto y desprecio con el que constantemente escupía el nombre de Snow.

"Lo soy. Mi nombre es Emma," Emma respondió curiosa de por qué esta bruja parecía conocer a su madre lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer sus rasgos faciales en su rostro joven. "Y tú eres la Bruja Malvada."

La bruja se rió a carcajadas ante eso. Por supuesto, esa tonta de Snow White solo podía reducirla a nada más que una "bruja malvada", ni siquiera había adornado su historia con un nombre que decirle a la niña. Ahora, estaba más curiosa de saber más de la chica. ¿Su madre le había contado historias de la bruja?, y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué historias que había elegido contar? Seguramente sólo aquellas que se asegurasen de agitar el miedo en lo profundo de su hija.

"De hecho", respondió la bruja, mientras su risa murió a una ligera sonrisa antes de quedarse en silencio una vez más, a la espera de ver si la niña huía o continuaba su conversación. Podía ver la curiosidad creciendo fervientemente en los ojos jóvenes y brillantes, que reflejaban muy bien la luz de las antorchas. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la princesa volviera a hablar.

"Nunca he conocido a una bruja antes", le dijo la princesa. "A las hadas, sí, y a los enanos, y, ¡oh!, mi madrina es un hombre lobo, pero nunca he conocido a una bruja."

"Tal vez eso sea una bendición, querida", respondió la bruja. "Como has dicho, soy mala, después de todo."

La pequeña rubia inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba con curiosidad a la mujer que deseaba poder ver mejor. "¿De verdad?" -Preguntó Emma.

"¿De verdad, qué?"

"¿Eres mala?".

"¿Qué razones tienes para dudar de que lo soy?" la bruja preguntó, sinceramente intrigada por la pregunta de la niña. Ella no esperaba eso. "Tu madre te ha informado sin duda alguna de que yo, de hecho, soy mala. ¿Por qué preguntas de todas maneras?"

"Mi madre me cuenta muchas historias", le contestó la princesa, "de cómo el mal no nace. Se hace."

La bruja se burló. Ojalá esta niña supiera que su preciosa madre era un ejemplo perfecto de esa lección tan sabia, ciertamente. Que, de hecho, había sido una fuerza impulsora en el "hacer" a bruja muy mala. Oh, la ingenuidad de la juventud.

"¿Y crees en esa lección?" preguntó la bruja.

"Lo hago," dijo Emma asunto con total naturalidad. "Mi historia favorita demuestra que es verdad."

"¿Ah, sí?" la bruja se animó ante la noticia, con su propia curiosidad creciendo. "¿Y cuál es tu historia favorita, querida?"

"¡La de la Reina Malvada, por supuesto!" Emma le respondió, haciendo evidente su entusiasmo al mencionar la historia que más quería. "Ella fue una vez una chica encantadora, pero le pasaron muchas cosas terribles. Fueron sus acciones después de esto lo que la hicieron mala, pero una vez fue amable y buena. Así que, tal vez, también fuiste buena una vez y tus malas decisiones te hicieron mala."

La bruja se puso rígida en la cama ante la mención de su propia historia, que se abrió paso con entusiasmo en los labios de la niña. Ella se suavizó un poco ante punto de vista de la niña, la búsqueda de sus ideas sorprendentemente precisas sobre su verdad era entrañable y esclarecedora para venir de una mente tan joven. _¿Cómo es que ella no sabe quién soy, entonces?_ Pensó la bruja.

¿Es realmente posible que mientras Snow White, obviamente le había contado a su hija muchas historias de ella, la "Reina Malvada", también había olvidado deliberadamente mencionar que la "Bruja Malvada" encerrada dentro de su propia mazmorra y la "Reina Malvada", eran una misma persona? _¡Qué ingenioso de su parte, Snow!__¡Qué inteligente, de hecho!_

"Tal vez", reconoció la bruja. "¿Qué destino, dígame por favor, tuvo la Reina Malvada?" Tenía curiosidad de saber cuan informada estaba la niña sobre su historia.

"Ella fue capturada hace muchos años y encerrada en algún lugar donde ya no puede perjudicar a las personas de esta tierra o buscar venganza sobre mi madre, aunque no sé quien la capturó o donde se mantiene", le contestó Emma sinceramente, todavía incapaz de sumar dos más dos.

"Parece que ella y yo compartimos un destino similar," la bruja habló de nuevo, permaneciendo todavía en su cama, sin saber si la joven princesa la reconocería si se movía hacia la luz. Sin duda, la madre de la niña le habría mostrado algún retrato suyo, o quizás, deliberadamente no tenía intenciones de que Emma se enterara de que la malvada bruja en las mazmorras era, de hecho, la Reina Malvada, cuya historia era amada tan profundamente por la niña, por si alguna vez ella lograba aventurarse lo suficientemente lejos como para averiguarlo. Esa había sido una buena decisión, teniendo en cuenta que la joven princesa se las había arreglado para hacer exactamente eso.

"¿Puedo ver tu cara?" -Preguntó Emma, eso conmocionó a la bruja ya que ella había estado pensando en ese mismo sentido.

"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?" Preguntó la bruja, con la esperanza de (aunque no estaba del todo segura de por qué) que la princesa no la reconociera una vez que ella se moviera hacia la luz.

"Lo estoy, por favor", le respondió Emma, de repente desesperada por ver las facciones que pintaban la cara de la persona que emanaba una voz tan hermosa.

"Muy bien, princesa," susurró la bruja, y un sonido ligeramente crujiente seguido de un crujido resonó a través del pasillo de piedra mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía lentamente a las barras metálicas que se alineaban en la celda de la prisión. Se acercó a la poca luz que inundaba la parte delantera de su celda, y poco a poco se dejó caer en una posición en cuclillas elegante para estar a nivel del ojo de la niña.

"¡Oh!" Emma se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, y la bruja frenéticamente buscó en los ojos de la niña un atisbo de reconocimiento. No encontró nada, sólo pura sorpresa e intriga. "¡Eres tan hermosa!"

Inesperadamente, una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro de la bruja en respuesta al estallido de la princesa. Por mucho que quisiera despreciar a la hija de Snow White, encontró a la niña muy encantadora. "_Encanto",_ pensó secamente a sí misma, _vaya usted a saber._

La mirada de Emma devoró cada centímetro visible de la hermosa bruja, pelo castaño y sedoso (que, de alguna manera parecía limpio y vibrante a pesar de haber pasado años en esta celda) a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, labios suaves, y de ángulos exquisitos y curveados. Era una vista bastante fascinante, y Emma no podía dejar de mirar. No había esperado que la mujer fuera tan impresionante. Uno no suele asociar el título de "Bruja Malvada" con una hermosa diosa, como lo parecía ser esta mujer.

"Gracias, querida," dijo la bruja con dulzura y sinceridad, mientras seguía sonriendo a la rubia. "También eres muy hermosa," dijo la morena, y se sorprendió al ver que realmente lo pensaba.

Emma tímidamente bajó la mirada al suelo antes de devolverla a la bruja con cariño y susurrando su propio agradecimiento. Mientras estaba allí mirando a la bruja, se preguntó qué mal había hecho la mujer antes de ser capturada, debido a que para Emma, ella no parecía mala en absoluto. Por el contrario, parecía muy amable y encantadora. Tal vez su madre se había equivocado al calificar a esta mujer como _mala_.

Cuando el pensamiento de su madre entró en su mente, Emma repentinamente dio un salto y se quedó sin aliento, el pánico comenzó a corre por sus venas cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado ausente desde hace mucho tiempo, distraído por la seductora morena cautiva. Su madre estaría en un estado de pánico total. Debía volver lo antes posible, aunque la idea de dejar a la mujer frente a ella le dolía por alguna razón. Ella sintió una extraña conexión con la bruja. Tal vez, sin embargo, podría colarse y visitar de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" preguntó la bruja.

"¡Sí!" Emma chilló. "He estado fuera por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Tengo que volver al castillo. Madre estará frenética y muy molesta conmigo."

"Sí, bueno, debes darte prisa ahora, princesa." Emma asintió de acuerdo, pero se quedó un poco más, simplemente mirando los hermosos ojos marrones que tenía adelante. Eventualmente, sin embargo, finalmente pudo obligar a sus pies a que se movieran rápidamente por el camino del pasillo húmedo y oscuro, pero no antes de volver rápidamente a ver a la bruja aún arrodillado junto a los barrotes de su celda.

"¿Puedo visitarte otra vez?" Preguntó Emma, sin saber si debía o no pedir permiso para visitar a un preso, ya que muy bien podría visitarle por su propia voluntad al ver que la bruja, obviamente, no iba a ir ninguna parte.

"¿Te gustaría hacerlo?" preguntó amablemente la bruja, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad a la chica.

"Me gustaría, sí", respondió la rubia, asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Muy bien, entonces," la morena suspiró con una sonrisa. "¡Adelante!, ahora."

La bruja sentía tanta curiosidad acerca de la princesa como la princesa la sentía por ella. Tal vez, podría conquistar a la chica y eventualmente utilizarla como moneda de cambio para obtener su libertad. Las ideas comenzaron a correr locamente por su cabeza mientras observaba los rizos rubios rebotando en la esquina al final del pasillo hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista.

_Me pregunto cuándo regresará_.


	4. Las Reinas Opuestas

**Aquí les dejo el que, posiblemente, sea el ultimo capítulo del día. Y quería decirles que entiendo que hasta ahora, la historia ha sido un poco confusa en ciertos aspectos, pero les prometo que todo se aclarará más adelante, ¿o se confundirán más? (Es broma). En fin, disfruten del capítulo. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Las Reinas Opuestas

La actual reina, Snow White, se abrió camino rápidamente a través de las mazmorras, tal como era su costumbre semanalmente, para visitar la celda de su ex madrastra, la reina caída, Regina. Realmente, sus visitas eran más una manera de tranquilizarse a sí misma, viendo que la bruja seguía bien encerrada dentro de su prisión mágica, incapaz de causar más estragos en el reino, y, más concretamente, a la actual reina. A pesar de que la celda había retenido exitosamente a su némesis durante un total de siete años, Snow aún sentía la necesidad de tranquilizarse a sí misma semanalmente, asegurándose de que nada había cambiado, ya que conocía mejor que nadie a la mujer. Su madrastra era astuta e ingeniosa, y más poderosa que cualquier otro contra el que se hubiera enfrentado jamás, con la excepción, quizás, de Rumplestiltskin, el bromista. Por lo tanto, no sería tan tonta como para confiar ciegamente en su captura y encarcelamiento, sabiendo que era muy posible que la bruja, de algún modo pudiera encontrar una manera de escapar, independientemente de la frecuencia con la que Charming le había asegurado que estaba siendo demasiado cautelosa y profundamente paranoica.

Snow mantuvo la capucha de su manto blanco colocada firmemente alrededor de su rostro, ocultándola de las miradas evidentes de los prisioneros que dejaba atrás en su viaje a la cámara más alejada de todas. Ella recorrió rápidamente la última curva hacia la celda de Regina, deteniéndose solo a unos pasos de los barrotes irregulares de la celda. Regina se encontraba en las sombras, como de costumbre, aunque Snow sabía que la reina caída la observaba atentamente.

"Pero si es la más bella de todas, viniendo a hacer una visita a la Reina Malvada," Regina arrastro las palabras con sequedad desde el rincón oscuro de su celda. Snow bajó la capucha, con la mirada puesta en Regina, incluso a través de las sombras.

"Regina", dijo Snow le reconoció, asintiendo secamente mientras lo hacía.

"¿A qué debo este inmenso descontento, Snow?" La reina caída escupió a la mujer de pelo negro cuya vida había salvado una vez. _Si sólo se pudiera cambiar el pasado,_ Regina reflexionó. "Como puedes ver, estoy como estaba antes, todavía soy una muy cautiva bruja."

"Te mereces estar aquí", respondió Snow, su tono autoritario, pero con un dejo de tristeza. Regina estaba cansada de escuchar ese toque molesto de piedad, que a menudo contaminaba la voz de su némesis. Compasión, eso era algo que Regina aborrecía absolutamente, sobre todo si venía de aquellos que una vez metieron sus manos en los acontecimientos que llevaron a su pena aval, dijo, para empezar.

"Oh no, ahórrate tu inspiradora y profunda charla sobre las muchas formas en las que el "bien" siempre prevalece, querida. Prefiero que me alimenten con una de mis propias manzanas y soportar la maldición del sueño. Por otra parte, tales tonterías son igual de capaces de inducir al sueño, estoy segura," Regina zumbaba desde su rincón. Las frecuentes visitas de Snow White, junto con sus aun más frecuentes cuentos sobre el poder mágico del amor verdadero, eran un castigo mucho peor que su prisión eterna. Qué cruel destino había sido su condena con ambos.

"Además," la reina caída continuó, "¿No deberías estar afuera con tu querido Charming, encontrándose entre sí o lo que sea que hagan? Honestamente, ¿Cuan frecuentemente dos personas necesitan encontrarse entre sí?"

Snow se burlo de la actitud de Regina. Ella comenzaba a temer que la mujer no cambiaría nunca, su esperanza moría lentamente en su pecho. Después de las muchas posibilidades de redención que le proporcionó a su madrastra, la bruja seguía permaneciendo terca y alimentada sólo por su necesidad de venganza, de poder, y la destrucción absoluta.

"Nunca aprenderás, Regina", dijo Snow suavemente, deslizando su capucha encima de su brillante cabello negro, y volviendo a salir. La Reina Malvada realmente se había convertido en una causa perdida, manchada por su propia amargura.

"El aprendizaje es para los niños," le respondió Regina, y es entonces cuando una idea golpeó su cerebro, sus labios arqueando hacia arriba en una sonrisa malvada. "Hablando de eso, Snow, ¿cómo está tu paquete de alegría favorito? Emma, ¿verdad?"

Snow detuvo sus pasos, su cuerpo visiblemente rígido ante la mención de su hija por la mujer que, una vez había intentado capturarla cuando ella sólo tenía unas horas fuera del útero. Regina casi rió de alegría por tener el efecto deseado sobre su captor. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"Me imagino que se parece mucho a su madre, ¿no? La perfecta princesita, los mismos ojos verdes y brillantes, y la misma terca barbilla, hundida, muy probablemente acunada por los abundantes y enfermizamente dulces y pesados rizos de princesa. Dime, querida, ¿es una Snow White miniatura?" Regina apenas podía contener la risa ante el choque de dolor y terror que salpicaban las características de Snow y el audible respiro ahogado en su garganta. Esto era demasiado fácil.

Snow entro en pánico internamente al escuchar las palabras de la bruja. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando por Emma? Siete años habían pasado con Regina en esta prisión y jamás, ni una vez habían mencionado a la princesa, por lo que esta repentina muestra de interés era muy alarmante para la actual reina. Además, ¿cómo conocida Regina las características de Emma? Suponía que alguien podía adivinar cuanto se parecería un niño a uno de sus padres, sin embargo, la descripción de Regina había sido tan precisa. Emma había, de hecho, heredado los ojos esmeralda de su madre, así como su barbilla. Snow tragó saliva, asfixiada por el nudo que se había levantado con enojo en su garganta. Cruzo su mirada con la de Regina, derramando hasta la última gota de amenaza que podía manejar cuando dijo sus últimas palabras, antes de salir de la mazmorra.

"La princesa _nunca _ha sido de tu incumbencia, Regina, y así seguirá siendo". Con eso, Snow dejo el pasillo, sus pasos resonaban al pisotear a lo largo de la totalidad de la mazmorra antes de finalmente disiparse una vez que ella se había ido.

"Ya veremos, Snow," Regina pensó para sí misma una vez que la reina había desaparecido de su vista. "Sin duda lo veremos."

* * *

**Recuerden comentar.**


	5. Háblame De La Reina Malvada

**Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 5. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco: Háblame De La Reina Malvada

Sólo dos lunas pasaron antes que la intriga de la joven princesa, finalmente devorara su paciencia una vez más, se deslizó de la cama suave, mientras que la luna brillante colgaba suspendida en su punto más alto, en el dosel negro iluminado. Emma caminó silenciosamente a través de su habitación hasta el pasillo abierto, confundiéndose cuidadosamente entre las sombras que cubren las paredes mientras se precipitaba hacia el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada de uno de sus pasadizos secretos preferidos, comenzando su larga, caminata nocturna hacia el Ala Este de el castillo.

Una vez en el ala este, Emma usó la misma distracción que antes para distraer a los guardias de la entrada al pasillo prohibido. Cuando el pequeño libro que había arrojado hizo un ruido sordo que resonó por el pasillo, ella se lanzó sin ser vista a través de los dos guardias que habían abandonado rápidamente sus puestos para inspeccionar el ruido, y se deslizó en silencio una vez más por el pasillo prohibido. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, aunque una vez que llego al camino en el calabozo, deseó haber pensado en ponerse la bata. El aire frio le provocó escalofríos helados a través de su piel de porcelana y casi apretó los dientes al castañeo. Corrió tan rápido y silenciosamente como le fue posible a través de las muchas celdas, sorprendida al notar que no había un solo preso despierto. Ronquidos fuertes y suspiros llenaban el pasillo, rebotando en las paredes y hacían que el propio calabozo sonara como la respiración una bestia gigantesca. Eso puso un poco nerviosa a la chica, pero ella siguió, interesada en ver a la bruja malvada, una vez más.

Regina siempre había tenido un sueño intranquilo e inquieto. Sus recuerdos se volvían pesadillas vívidas, sin permitir ni un solo sueño convaleciente, sin embargo, un aspecto positivo de su sueño inquieto era que ella se despertaba fácilmente y siempre agudamente alerta y consciente de su entorno, aun cuando estuviera dormida. Así es como pudo oír el más mínimo sonido de pasos desde el silencio pasillo de las mazmorras. La ex reina entreabrió un ojo y con la vista nublada, levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada plana de su cama para inspeccionar el ruido. Casi jadeó en voz alta al ver frente a ella, sorprendiéndola en su completa conciencia. Allí, de pie a un palmo de los barrotes de la celda se encontraba una diminuta figura, revestida con su vestido y zapatillas de dormir, la princesa Emma, sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaban como los de un felino en la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

"¿Tan pronto de vuelta, princesa?" Regina bromeó con calma, enmascarando el shock en su voz con facilidad. La niña sólo asintió con la cabeza, su maraña de revueltos rizos dorados flotando dramáticamente alrededor de su cara y hombros. Regina se suavizó al verla, y poco a poco se levantó de la cama para acercarse furtivamente a los barrotes de la celda y bajar a nivel de la princesa. A medida que se acercaba a la chica, se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus diminutas manos temblaban y de la carne de gallina de los brazos fríos cuando se estremeció con el aire fresco de la mazmorra. Un repentino deseo de proteger a la joven rubia se levantó con fiereza en la reina caída, sorprendiendo el aire en los pulmones de Regina. Desde luego no había esperado sentir nada hacia la pequeña, y mucho menos con un poder tan resonante.

"Emma", susurró Regina, sus ojos color chocolate buscaban curiosos a la rubia, "No deberías estar aquí. Es muy tarde y te puedes enfermar a causa del frío."

"Quería verte", le dijo Emma, encogiéndose de hombros como si ese simple deseo fuera explicación suficiente para su excursión nocturna.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Regina, curiosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sin duda, la niña no podría haber deseado su compañía hasta el punto de no poder esperar hasta una hora más agradable para visitar las mazmorras, y sin embargo, aquí se encontraba de pie, evidenciando lo contrario.

"No lo sé", la rubia respondió con sinceridad, arrugando la frente y la nariz de una manera que Regina encontró encantadoramente adorable, aunque nunca admitiría tal revelación en voz alta. Las Reinas Malvadas no encuentran cosas o personas "adorables", ni tampoco toleran el uso de palabras descriptivas. Eso sería una manera segura de arruinar su imagen. "Simplemente quería. Siento que te conozco de alguna manera."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la morena, impresionada por el grado de madurez con el que la niña frecuentemente hablaba y actuaba. Emma dio un paso más cerca de los barrotes, así ella y Regina se encontraban tan cerca como era físicamente posible con sólo los barrotes como barrera entre ellas. Emma atrapo la mirada Regina, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba su explicación.

"Son tus ojos, creo," le respondió Emma. "Cuando te miro, siento un tirón en el pecho." Se frotó el pecho para indicar el espacio justo encima de su pequeño corazón. "Es como si una parte de mí reconoce una parte de ti, aunque apenas nos conocemos. Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Lo sientes así?"

Regina tragó audiblemente, sin saber cómo responder a la pequeña. Ella se había admitido a sí misma en la primera reunión con la niña, que algo parecía especial en ella, a pesar del desdén de Regina por la madre de la pequeña, se sentía inexplicablemente atraída por la princesa. Fue una revelación sorprendente saber que una simple niña como Emma había sentido una sensación tan abrumadora, así, y no sólo lo sintió, sino que obviamente había aceptado simplemente la sensación, llegando, incluso, disfrutar de ella a pesar de saber que esta mujer era una bruja "malvada".

A pesar de su amplio conocimiento de la magia, de la bruja morena no podía pensar en ninguna causa verosímil o lógica que justificara una conexión con la niña. ¿Podría ser posible que la pequeña de alguna manera recordara los pocos momentos robados de su infancia, en los que Regina había levantado su cuerpo recién nacido de la cuna y la había abrazado, con la intención de llevarla, justo antes de que las hadas, encabezadas por esa maldita de Blue, de alguna manera lograran tomarla por sorpresa, congelándola en su lugar, asegurando así su captura? Sólo duró un breve instante, sin embargo, Regina siempre había recordado vívidamente esos momentos, la forma en que el pequeño puño regordete de Emma se acurrucó con fuerza alrededor de su dedo índice, como sus brillantes ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones de Regina. En ese momento, la morena había sentido una verdadera conexión con la bebé, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de analizarlo antes de que fuera emboscada y capturada, y su plan de tomar a la bebé y echar la Maldición Oscura fueran frustrados antes de que comenzaran. ¿Era posible que Emma, de alguna manera, recordara ese momento, también? Seguro que no. Ella tenía tan sólo dos horas de vida en ese momento.

El cerebro de Regina pedía a gritos mentirle a la niña. Sus pensamientos le advirtieron, _¡Mantén tu distancia!_ Ella tendría que recordar su objetivo si eventualmente iba a utilizar a la pequeña para su propio beneficio. Pese a su propio fuerte presentimiento, sin embargo, la morena dejo salir dos pequeñas palabras ahogadas, pero completamente sinceras, "Lo hago".

El rostro de la joven princesa se iluminó tan bellamente luego de escuchar la confesión de la bruja, que Regina no pudo sino hacerle eco a la sonrisa de la niña con una de las suyas. Ellas simplemente se apiñaban cerca de los barrotes por un largo momento, mirándose la una a la otra, antes de que Emma volviera a hablar.

"¿Vas a ordenarme que me vaya?" Emma le preguntó a la reina caída, quien negó con la cabeza suavemente en respuesta.

"No, querida, no puedo ordenarte que te vayas. No puedo pedir que hagas nada. Eres de la realeza, Emma. Tu tienes el mando sobre mí, no al revés", Regina admitió en voz baja, sorprendida por no oír un toque de desprecio decorar tal admisión. Descubrió que simplemente no podría ser odiosa o enojarse, o incluso mostrar desinterés hacia la niña. Ella se sintió cautivada por el espíritu amable y voluntarioso de la princesa, y se encontró con que estaba disfrutamos su compañía.

_Excelente_, pensó Regina. _Sabes que has estado en cautiverio durante demasiado tiempo, cuando prefieres tener la compañía de un niño antes que la de un adulto. Dios me ayude._

"Bueno, entonces, me gustaría mucho quedarme", le respondió Emma, esa hermosa sonrisa sigue iluminando sus hermosos rasgos jóvenes.

"Bien, entonces quédate", dijo Regina con una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Sin embargo, debo insistir en que debes encubrirte, querida. Tus dientes están castañeando por el frío." Regina apenas había notado el sonido de la charla debido al castañeo, que provenía de la pequeña boca a menos de un pie de su cara. Se puso de pie y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, sacando una gruesa manta de lana de su superficie y la llevo junto con una desvencijada silla de nuevo a donde Emma estaba esperando. Coloco la silla en frente de los barrotes, para que ella no tuviera que agacharse incómodamente por más tiempo, y empujó la manta de lana a través de los barrotes de su celda hacia la joven rubia. Emma miró la manta con cautela antes de mirar de nuevo a Regina. La morena tenía que felicitar a la joven por ser sabiamente prudente, sin embargo, ella realmente no le haría ningún daño.

"No es más que una manta, Emma. No deseo hacerte daño, y tampoco voy a hacerlo", susurró la bruja, capturando de la mirada de la princesa en un esfuerzo por transmitir su sinceridad. Aparentemente satisfecha con eso, la chica tomó la manta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo de piedra, sentado encima de una parte de la manta mientras envolvía el resto de su calor con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella suspiró con satisfacción cuando la sensación se apresuró a regresar a sus miembros congelados y sonrió a la bruja.

"Gracias," dijo con dulzura.

"De nada, querida." Le respondió Regina, y luego una curiosidad anterior subió a la vanguardia de su mente una vez más, mientras meditaba la madurez de la chica que tenía delante. "¿Puedo preguntarle su edad, princesa?"

"Tengo siete años y ocho meses." Regina se sorprendió ante este hecho, señalando que la niña tenía claramente un alma vieja dado su camino pintoresco con las palabras, y la manera sorprendentemente madura de conducirse a sí misma. "¿Y tú?" La morena se echó a reír en voz alta por las palabras de Emma ya que ella no había esperado que la niña contrarrestara su pregunta preguntando su edad, y sin embargo, una parte de ella le hacía eco diciéndole que debía haberlo visto venir.

Regina suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente a la niña. "Bueno, si tu tienes casi ocho años, entonces yo tengo treinta y cuatro años."

"¿Y no tienes marido?" -Preguntó Emma, ansiosos por aprender más de la bruja.

"No," Regina contestó simplemente.

"¿Una esposa?" Regina se sorprendió a fondo por esta cuestión, aunque agradablemente. Las leyes de su tierra fueron arregladas especialmente por los sindicatos unidos por la magia del amor verdadero, y esa magia existía más allá de todas las circunstancias y restricciones, incluyendo la de género. Era raro, sin embargo, escuchar una princesa hablar libremente de esas cosas, ya que la mayoría de los miembros de la realeza tenía la intención de que sus príncipes encontraran princesas justas y sus princesas encontraran su propio príncipe encantador. Como tal, Regina nuevamente aplaudió mentalmente la niña por su madurez, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza una vez más y respondió.

"Ninguna esposa." Si es posible, Emma sonrió aún más intensamente ante esta noticia.

"¿Por qué es esa hermosa sonrisa?" Regina preguntó dulcemente mientras estudiaba la expresión de la joven.

"Me complace saber que no estés obligada en matrimonio", explicó Emma, sin dejar de sonreír mientras lo hacía.

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Regina, curiosidad de por qué este hecho complacía tanto a la princesa. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque yo no quiero compartirte," susurró ella, con los ojos brillando dulcemente con su confesión. La reina caída quedó sorprendido ante tal admisión, sin embargo, ella simplemente se rió a carcajadas de las palabras, permitiendo que el calor amoroso de la sonrisa de la niña y su afecto evidente por una bruja que sólo acababa de conocer, la llenara de esa alegría y ternura que no había sentido en muchos, muchos años.

"Bueno, viendo que estoy atrapada aquí, creo que no tienes necesidad de preocuparte por eso, querida." Emma simplemente sonrió con su alegría, ambas cayeron en un silencio cómodo en la oscuridad. Después de un tiempo, Regina finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿No estás cansada o fatigada, Emma? Es muy tarde."

"Estoy completamente despierta," dijo Emma, sus ojos brillando en el tenue resplandor de la luz de las antorchas. "¿No estás cansada?" le devolvió la pregunta a la bruja. "No parecías estar dormida cuando llegué, a pesar de que la luna ya había alcanzado su nivel más alto."

"Yo no duermo bien", Regina admitió a la rubia, pensando en las pesadillas que a menudo plagaban sus sueños.

"¿Tal vez, una historia podría ayudar?" Preguntó Emma, con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados, emocionada por la posibilidad de compartir uno de sus cuentos de cuna favoritos con la bruja.

"Tal vez," la morena terminó con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres contarme uno?"

"Mucho", exclamó Emma. "Hay muchos para elegir, sin embargo. ¿Qué quieres que yo recite?"

"Muy bien", dijo Regina, accediendo a la historia. Ella fingió reflexionar sobre las opciones en la cabeza antes de hablar del deseo que había entrado en su cerebro a la primera mención de una historia de la princesa. Se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo dulcemente a la pequeña antes de susurrar,

"Háblame de la Reina Malvada."


	6. Las Preocupaciones de Snow

**Tardé más de lo que quería en subir este capítulo, pero aquí está. Sinceramente, me parce muy corto y con poco jugo, así que, como estoy de buen humor, les dejaré el próximo capítulo en unos minutos.**

**P.d: Por cierto, también les dejó la nota que el autor original colocó en el capítulo. Pues es lo que me parece más justo. Además, en algunas de sus notas se aclaran algunas cosas con respecto a la historia.**

_**N/A: Gracias a todos por las buenas críticas hasta el momento. Estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia y estoy tan intrigado como el resto de ustedes por ver cómo estos personajes y sus conexiones entrelazadas y curiosas evolucionan. En esta historia se desarrolla en un emparejamiento (romántico) Swan Queen, sin embargo, será a fuego lento ya que quiero desarrollar a fondo la relación a través de las edades de Emma, **__**sin embargo, se los aseguro, vale la pena la espera. XO-Chrmdpoet**_

* * *

Capítulo Seis: Las Preocupaciones de Snow

El Rey James se deslizó en silencio hacia la terraza privada de la alcoba real, situándose sigilosamente detrás de su esposa, mientras ella se apoyaba en la barandilla, mirando sin decir una palabra a través de la vasta extensión de su impresionante y querido reino. Muchas noches y madrugadas, el rey había despertado para encontrar a su belleza de pelo negro posada aquí, perdida en sus pensamientos sin fin, la cara justa y perfecta fruncida ante las preocupaciones de las cuales aún no había voz. De repente puso sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la Reina, atrayéndola dulcemente en un abrazo haciendo que su espalda quedara suavemente contra su pecho y abdomen. Snow White dejó escapar un grito ahogado ante el sorpresivo toque, antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y hundirse más en el abrazo reconfortante, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra el fuerte hombro de su verdadero amor.

"¿Qué tienes, mi amor?" James preguntó en voz baja. Snow suspiró otra vez. Su encantador marido la conocía tan bien, siempre consciente de sus estados de ánimo y emociones.

"Me preocupo por Emma," susurró Snow, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, estropeando así sus rasgos elegantes.

"¿Qué te preocupa de nuestra hija, Snow?" James se abrió aún más en busca de respuestas. "Ella es tan perfecta como una princesa puede ser."

Snow sonrió dulcemente ante la adoración y el afecto de su marido hacia su amada hija. El Rey y la Reina estaban más que orgullosos de su brillante, pequeña, pero James siempre había estado puramente envuelto alrededor de los pequeños dedos de Emma, incapaz de negarle cualquier pedido o deseo, y perfectamente contento de satisfacer su creciente mente y su ansiosa alma aventurera en cada paso. En muchos sentidos, su hija era una perfecta encarnación de la valentía de su padre, curiosa, y una aprendiz extraordinariamente hábil y rápida en casi todo lo que intentó, a pesar de su corta edad. Era un aspecto de la personalidad dinámica de Emma que Snow siempre había adorado, y el maravilloso brillo Charming, brillaba a través del espíritu luminoso de su niña.

"Ella lo es, en efecto," Snow estuvo de acuerdo con su marido. "Estoy preocupada por sus intereses, James. En los últimos tiempos, se le escucha hablar cada vez con más frecuencia de la Reina Malvada."

"Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de la historia de Regina. Tu sabes cuánto, Snow. La Reina fue una figura grande y terrible de tu propio pasado, de nuestro pasado, querida. Es natural que Emma sienta curiosidad por estos cuentos."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, James, pero su interés ha crecido de manera significativa. Ella sólo ha solicitudes cuentos de la reina, y estas dos últimas lunas, ella..." Snow se detuvo, un repugnante bulto se pegó repentina y dolorosamente en su garganta.

"¿Qué es?" solicitó James, apretando su agarre alrededor de su esposa al sentir su malestar creciente.

"Estas dos últimas lunas, ella ha solicitado historias de la Bruja Malvada. Como sabes, nunca hemos revelado a Emma que la bruja que albergamos en las mazmorras del castillo es la Reina Malvada de la que se ha enamorado tanto", dijo Snow a su marido, tragando el nudo que cayó como una piedra de diez toneladas, fuertemente en la boca del estómago.

James frunció el ceño al oír esta noticia, a pesar de que aún no se había molestado tan profundamente como lo había hecho su esposa. Emma había tenido siempre una mente curiosa y James se había acostumbrado bastante a sus interminables inquisiciones sobre cualquiera y todas las cosas que podía tener en sus manos. Tal vez, ellos le habían dado demasiada rienda suelta en la biblioteca del castillo. Los únicos libros expresamente prohibidos para su hija habían sido aquellos en los estantes más altos de la biblioteca, los que hablan de la magia oscura de su tierra y sus criaturas más temibles y viles. Los monarcas mantuvieron dichos libros en el caso de que pudieran necesitar de esos conocimientos para prepararse y combatir grandes males caso de que estos amenazasen a la gente de su reino. Sin embargo, habían acordado que dicho contenido era demasiado avanzado y demasiado oscuro para los jóvenes ojos de Emma. Los restantes libros de la biblioteca, sin embargo, y dichos libros eran aparentemente ilimitados, se abrían libremente a su hija, y los tomaba tan a menudo como le era posible, absorbiendo toda la información sobre tantos temas como pudo sostener en sus pequeñas manos.

"Snow, Emma es una niña curiosa."

"Sí, pero James, Emma nunca debe saber que la malvada bruja de las mazmorras es Regina. Si alguna vez se llegara a descubrir la verdad, ella se volverá decidida a ver a la mujer. Ya sabes lo mucho que ama las historias de mi madrastra," advirtió Snow, con miedo evidente en su voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor. Tal vez, sin embargo, ella no está más que intrigada. Me menciono en nuestros paseos recientemente que en los últimos tiempos había estado aprendiendo sobre las brujas en sus lecciones. No es más que el resultado de tal impulso."

"Tal vez tengas razón, mi amor, y yo simplemente me estoy preocupando a mí misma sobre nada más que el amor apasionado por los cuentos de cuna de una niña," Snow aceptó en silencio, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para acariciar su nariz contra la piel del mentón de su Rey. James dio un beso superficial sobre la nariz delicada de su esposa y, además le aseguró antes de conducir de vuelta a sus aposentos.

"No te preocupes por esto, Snow. Emma está a salvo, y ella está simplemente ampliando su mente. Permítele esta indulgencia por ahora, querida. Es importante que aprenda tanto de nuestra historia como sea posible. Debemos estar orgullosos de nuestra académica hija. Ella es muy a bonita, y necesita una mente que coincida con tanta belleza." James sonrió mientras decía estas palabras, y su torcida y hermosa sonrisa le recordó a Snow en gran parte a su hija. Se le calentó el corazón infinitamente mientras seguía a su marido a la cama, sus preocupaciones desapareciendo pronto en el calor del abrazo de su persona amada.


	7. Sueños Con La Reina Oscura

**Bien, está es la ultima actualización de hoy. Espero que la disfruten. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Siete: Sueños con la Reina Oscura

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la primera aventura de la joven Emma en las mazmorras, en busca de la famosa Bruja Malvada, y la princesa había hecho un tiempo para visitar a la hermosa bruja morena, tan a menudo como le era posible, ya que, estaba cayendo cada vez más enamorada de ella con cada visita. La pequeña rubia había vuelto a las mazmorras casi todas las noches en el último mes, con sólo unas pocas excepciones, cuando los agudos sentidos de su madre se había centrado demasiado en el recién descubierto agotamiento de su hija o sus peticiones excesivamente ansiosas por cuentos de la bruja. Dichas solicitudes casi habían superado a las de sus cuentos antes favoritos sobre la Reina Malvada, eso sólo hizo que su madre sospechara más, por lo que Emma se comprometió a ser más cauta, pidiendo más frecuentemente cuentos sobre su madrina, el hombre lobo, Red, o los de su madre con sus tíos , los enanos, en el pasado. Eso parecía haber mitigado las preocupaciones de su madre, por lo que Emma consideró sus esfuerzos como un éxito.

La princesa se había vuelto cada vez más buena en deslizarse sin ser vista por el pasillo prohibido, buscando nuevas maneras de distraer a los guardias de la estación el tiempo justo para poder pasar por delante de ellos, y siempre volviendo a tiempos variables a fin de no alertar a los guardias de ningún patrón específico de perturbaciones que parezcan sospechosos. Era una niña inteligente, demasiado inteligente para ser tan joven. Había aprendido rápidamente que la anulación de los artículos en las paredes era una manera mucho más efectiva, y mucho menos sospechoso para distraer a los guardias, ya que no haría más que asumir que se habían caído y se irían a recuperarlos después de inspeccionar el ruido. La parte más difícil siempre se había reducido a la tarea de volver a estar fuera del pasillo prohibido, por lo que tenía que hacer un ruido desde el interior, haciendo que los guardias entraran brevemente para inspeccionar el ruido mientras esperaba en las sombras, deslizándose rápidamente por la puerta abierta mientras los guardias recorrían la longitud del corredor. Incluso después de un mes, se quedaron sin enterarse. Burlados por una niña.

A pesar de los muchos cuentos de los males de la bruja, Emma no se atrevía a abandonar a la mujer o alguna vez creer realmente que era tan mala como se decía. Había algo tan puro y tan amable en el fondo de esa mirada cálida, y de chocolate de la bruja cuando miraba a Emma a través de los barrotes de hierro irregulares de su prisión. Emma había pasado muchas noches mirando las profundas piscinas marrones, cayendo más y más en sus profundidades mientras compartía sus muchas historias favoritas sobre la reina malvada con la morena, así como sus propias opiniones personales y perspectivas de la legendaria mujer que fue Regina. Más allá de eso, había compartido mucho de sí misma con la bruja, hablando con frecuencia de su deseo por la aventura, por el conocimiento y el amor, y había disfrutado enormemente esas raras noches en que la hermosa morena compartía sus propias verdades, e incluso, sus sueños, con la pequeña. Para Emma, la bruja morena se había convertido en su amiga más verdadero y más querida, a pesar de estar separadas por la barrera de una prisión mágica con la intención de robar la vida y el tiempo de la rota mujer dentro.

Mientras Emma se abría pasó por la escalera en espiral que conducía a los calabozos, ella reflexionó sorprendentemente, por primera vez, si alguna vez llegaría un momento en el que su nueva amiga podría ser liberada de su prisión, un tiempo en el que no tendría que ocultar su cariño por la mujer. Le dolía el corazón al pensar que ninguno de ellos había visto el bien en la bruja, que no creyeran que pudiera o quisiera cambiar nunca. Ellos simplemente no conocían a la bruja como Emma la conocía, porque Emma la conocía no como una bruja, sino simplemente como una mujer, como una hermosa, amable y fascinante mujer que, en la mente de Emma, había sufrido claramente tanto como había causado sufrimiento.

El universo de Regina había llegado a girar en torno a la curiosa, niña rubia que, a diferencia de cualquier otro en mucho tiempo, en realidad desea la compañía de la bruja y agitaba su corazón, muerto y silencioso desde hace mucho tiempo, haciéndolo latir frenéticamente una vez más. La princesa era un alivio celestial de la soledad infinita de Regina. Fascinó a Regina sin fin al encontrar que, a pesar del conocimiento íntimo y detallado de la muchacha acerca de los muchos, muchos actos viles y crueles que había cometido, nunca encontró una pizca de juicio o disgusto en la voz de la rubia, ni había visto nunca un mínimo toque de aprensión o condena en su mirada esmeralda. Era realmente una sensación admirable y maravillosa, la de ser liberada, aunque sea momentáneamente, de la carga de su pasado y de sus pecados. En su tiempo pasado con Emma, Regina ya no era la reina malvada o incluso la bruja malvada. Era simplemente una mujer e incluso, una amiga.

Regina había llegado a adorar a la niña con tanta devoción que ya ni siquiera se permitía la idea de utilizar a la niña como ventaja. Ella simplemente se refugió en la mirada de amor y adoración de la princesa y el suministro sin fin de conversaciones. La bruja se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la profundidad de su depresión cuando la jubilosa, niña rubia estaba ausente, y la alegría que se encendía en cada una de sus células cuando los salvajes rizos dorados de la princesa, llegaban saltando a la vista justo a la vuelta de la esquina lejana de las mazmorras. Tal vez, pensó Regina, esto es lo que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo, alguien simplemente dispuestos a escuchar y consolar, sin necesidad de una explicación y ningún deseo por juzgar. Emma se había convertido rápidamente en el mayor regalo de todos.

"¡Emma!" Regina exclamó cuando princesa cruzo por la curva de repente, corriendo rápidamente a la vista mientras iba hacia la celda de la bruja. Su emoción al ver a la niña se hizo evidente en su mirada de adoración y una sonrisa brillante como ella, rápidamente tomó su lugar en la corta silla que seguía colocada lo más cerca de los barrotes como le era posible, para ver mejor a la niña durante sus visitas. Emma hizo un gesto con emoción mientras colocaba la manta que se había acostumbrado a empaquetar junto a la mazmorra y tomar un asiento en frente de las barras de hierro.

Regina sonrió cálidamente a la chica mientras esperaba a que se sentara con comodidad. "¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases hoy, querida?" Le preguntó amablemente.

"Muy aburridas", respondió Emma, lo que sorprendió a la morena ya que la princesa casi siempre parecía bastante fascinada con cada una de sus clases, absorbiendo los conocimientos como una esponja ansiosa.

"Oh, ¿y por qué es eso?" Le solicito Regina.

"La lección de hoy era sobre la historia del Reino Blanco, el Reino de mi madre."

Regina estaba bastante de acuerdo con la chica, a sabiendas de que era una lección (a pesar del hecho de que el Reino Blanco había sido suyo) aburriría incluso hasta las lágrimas, un sinfín de cuentos de la impecable Snow White. _Ahórramelo_, pensó Regina, sin embargo, se permitió ir más allá en conversación, curiosa por el razonamiento de Emma, cómo uno podría pensar que un niño no estaría fascinado por la historia de un reino que un día tendría que gobernar.

"¿Y por qué no quieres aprender de tu Reino?" preguntó la morena.

"Me canso de repetir," contestó la princesa, Regina se rió de como la madurez, cada vez más evidente, de la pequeña le divertía más y más cada vez que la niña hablaba. "La historia de nuestro Reino es incluida en mis clases cada año. Conozco la historia tan bien que podía recitarla con gran detalle ya que no sólo tengo que oír hablar de ella en mis clases, sino también a mi padre y a mi madre en innumerables ocasiones. Hace mucho tiempo que perdió su atractivo."

"Supongo que debería, sí," Regina estuvo de acuerdo, sin dejar de reír un poco ante la exasperación de la niña.

"La historia sólo es interesante en su Edad Media, en la época del reinado de la reina Regina. De esa historia, nunca me canso", dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"Así es. Yo misma he disfrutado bastante tus historias de la reina oscura, pero dime, Emma, ¿por qué estás tan fascinada con la enemiga de tu madre?" Regina finalmente había reunido el coraje para hacer la pregunta que había querido hacerle a la chica desde la primera noche que Emma había empezado a contar los cuentos de la Reina Malvada, y, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo una y otra vez. Una parte de ella tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, aunque nunca fue capaz de determinar exactamente por qué. Tal vez le preocupaba que la fascinación de Emma tuviera más que ver con la participación de su madre que con Regina en sí, o peor aún, tal vez Emma tenía un interés particular en los aspectos más oscuros de la vida y de la magia, la posibilidad de eso asustó Regina hasta el extremo. Recordaba muy bien la sensación de ser completamente consumida por la oscuridad del sufrimiento, de la magia y del poder. Ella nunca querría eso para Emma. De hecho, tuvo que admitir para sí misma, que si pudiera, haría cualquier cosa y todo dentro de su poder para mantener la pureza en el corazón y el alma de Emma, sin importar el costo para sí misma. La chica se había vuelto alguien demasiado precioso para ella.

"Yo no sé completamente", Emma le dijo sinceramente. "Desde hace tanto como puedo recordar, sin embargo, he soñado con ella." Esto tomó a Regina con la guardia baja. ¿Había la chica soñado verdaderamente con ella, y no sólo una vez, sino toda su vida?

"¿Qué clase de sueños?" la bruja le preguntó, con ganas de aprender lo más posible de su relación aparentemente inexplicable con la chica.

"Son sueños extraños", admitió la joven. "El rostro de la Reina nunca es visible, así que todavía no estoy al tanto de sus rasgos, y sin embargo, yo siempre sé que es ella en mis sueños. Ellos varían mucho, también, y aunque ella siempre es bastante poderosa en mis sueños, nunca es mala conmigo. Ella es siempre amable y cariñosa."

Regina sonrió ante esto, sintiéndose sorprendentemente segura de que si alguna vez hubiera llegado a conocer a la niña, incluso durante su reinado como la Reina Malvada, seguramente habría sido incapaz de hacer nada más que amarla. "Adelante", ella alentó a la princesa, curiosa por aprender más de sus sueños.

"En muchos de mis sueños, soy bastante mayor. Es una verdadera sensación extraña verme a mí mismo como una mujer joven en mis sueños, aunque casi siempre soy un adulto, y la Reina Malvada está ahí y bien, ella es— es bastante confuso para mí. Ella es... "La chica se detuvo abruptamente mitad de la frase, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus labios con fuerza, y Regina se sorprendió al ver el rubor carmesí profundo que pintó inmediatamente las mejillas y la garganta de la pequeña. La bruja se sentía repentinamente cautelosa acerca de lo que Emma había estado a punto de divulgar, y tal vez, dado lo conflictiva que la princesa parecía estar sobre sus sueños con la reina oscura, pensó, que ella no quería saber, y sin embargo, alentó a la niña a continuar de todos modos no pudiendo aplacar su curiosidad.

"¿Ella es qué, Emma?" Regina preguntó en voz baja, pero el rubor de la muchacha sólo creció exponencialmente y su mirada cayó rápidamente a devorar el suelo pedregoso de la mazmorra. La bruja encontró la clara timidez y la vergüenza de Emma maravillosamente entrañable, por lo que trató de calmar a la niña lo mejor que pudo. "Está bastante bien, querida. No tienes que compartirlo conmigo si no quieres, pero sabes que siempre puedes compartir lo que quieras conmigo y no va a cambiar mi afecto por ti. ¿Entiendes, amor? "

Emma sonrió tímidamente, mirando hacia atrás para capturar la reconfortante mirada de Regina, tranquilizada por el amor en la voz de la bruja, y aunque el rubor ardiente todavía manchaba sus características, asintió con comprensión y respiró hondo. "No tiene de qué apenarte o avergonzarte por lo que sea, querida", continuó Regina. "No son más que simples sueños, Emma."

"Está bien", susurró Emma en voz tan baja que Regina apenas pudo captarla, pero la morena de hecho la había oído, y se lleno de esperanza, una vez más por la voluntad de Emma por compartir, por lo que invitó a la princesa a continuar.

"Así que, ¿te gustaría compartir conmigo?" Preguntó la bruja con dulzura, esperando que la respuesta de la niña fuera afirmativa.

"Nunca he hablado de esto con otro," la niña admitió su rubor creciendo una vez más hasta que pintó su frente, "pero lo voy a compartir contigo porque eres mi mejor amiga." Los ojos de Regina ardieron por esta revelación, y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente con el fin de evitar que una lágrima cayera. Esas palabras significan más para ella de lo que podía expresar a la rubia, por lo que las abrigó en silencio, ahogando su repentino deseo de llorar lágrimas dulces de alegría y alivio, por la preciosa princesa que se había convertido en su más querida y única amiga.

Una vez que la morena había logrado tragarse sus emociones, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar con la niña, esperando que su voz no se rompiera a mitad de la frase. "Gracias por confiar en mí, Emma. Eres mi mejor amiga también." La sonrisa de Emma al escuchar la confesión de Regina era tan brillante y tan hermosa que la bruja casi lloró de nuevo, siempre tocada por este precioso momento con la pequeña que le había robado el corazón.

Ellas simplemente se miraron unos momentos más, disfrutando del silencio cómodo consecuencia de tal solemnidad y emoción, antes de que Regina dulcemente animara a Emma a continuar con la historia de sus sueños con la Reina Oscura.

"Así que, ¿cuándo te sueñas a ti misma como una mujer joven, la Reina está allí también?"

"Así es", dijo Emma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú no sabes quién es ella en esos sueños?" Preguntó Regina, esperando cualquier revelación que estuviera a punto de desarrollarse a partir de los sueños de la pequeña no fura tan dramática como el rubor cada vez mayor de Emma.

"Lo hago. Ella es..." Esta vez, Regina se limitó a esperar a que la chica terminara de hablar, con la esperanza de que podía divulgar la información sin necesidad de un mayor estímulo, aunque si lo requería, la morena con mucho gusto se lo proporcionaría. Ella descubrió que tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se trataba de la joven, y hermosa princesa. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, Emma no la dejo esperando por mucho tiempo; aunque, de todas las palabras que estaba dispuesta a escuchar saliendo de la boca de la niña, teniendo en cuenta las muchas cosas impactantes, terribles y sorprendentes que conocía con detalle de su pasado, desde luego no estaba preparada para esto.

"Ella es mi amante."

* * *

**Chachachachan... ¡Hasta mañana!**


	8. La inocencia de un Niño

**Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 recién salido del horno. :) Para este capítulo, les pido que LEAN la siguiente nota del autor original.**

**N/A _"Hola de nuevo, preciosos lectores. Quería hacer breve nota de algunas cosas antes de continuar con el fin de aliviar cualquier posible tensión o preocupación. En primer lugar, estoy muy consciente de que la madurez de Emma es bastante elevada para la de un niño de siete años de edad. En primer lugar, la explicación de esto es que los niños de mi versión del FTL son bastante maduros (sobre todo los de la realeza), ya que se les da una educación rigurosa desde la edad más temprana posible, ya que están comúnmente hablados e interactuando con un adulto y de esa forma puedan conducirse con la mayor compostura. En segundo lugar, sin embargo, Emma es aún más elevada de madurez debido a un giro de la trama del que pronto van a aprender más, y también ayudará a explicar su fascinación por la Reina Caída. Por lo tanto, sigan adelante. Se está llegando. Y, por último, el uso de Emma de la palabra "amante" no va a ser tan escandaloso como puede parecer inicialmente una vez que haya leído este capítulo. Espero que todos lo disfruten. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: La inocencia de un Niño

"Ella es mi amante. "

Aunque Regina hizo todo lo posible por esconder sus expresiones, para no alarmar a la niña o hacer que se sienta incómoda por compartir el contenido con el que estaba, obviamente, en conflicto, la bruja se sobresaltó tanto internamente por la revelación y el uso particular de la palabra "amante" que por un breve segundo, ella realmente considero darle a Snow White una ardiente charla sobre el tipo de contenido educativo disponible para la joven princesa, al diablo con secretos. Esta idea, sin embargo, fue eliminada cuando la bruja se dio cuenta de que la reina actual nunca debía descubrir el secreto de estas preciosas visitas, Regina seguramente perdería su única amiga. Snow haría todo en su poder para mantener a la niña lejos de ella, y eso, pensó Regina, simplemente no lo pasaría.

Le tomó varios minutos a Regina componer sus pensamientos desde el desastre agotador y frito en el que se había convertido, como secuela de la confesión de Emma, antes de alzar la compostura tanto interna como externamente, y la determinación de llegar a lo más profundo de esta nueva información. Tuvo cuidado, sin embargo, de mantener lejos la preocupación en su voz, manteniendo su habitual tono dulce y suave con la niña, para no asustarla de compartir.

"Emma, querida, cuando dices 'amante', ¿sabes lo que significa esa palabra?"

"Sí", la pequeña respondió con total naturalidad. "Esto significa que ella es mi amada. En mis sueños, la reina es mi prometida."

El suspiro de alivio de Regina era descaradamente audible y se reprendió a sí misma por dejar que se escapara cuando la cara de Emma se contorsionó con confusión ante su respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar la sensación. La idea de que un niño tenga esos sueños sexuales, y con ella nada menos, había sido inquietante, como mucho, por lo que al enterarse de que la joven princesa se había limitado indebidamente al término era un bendito alivio; no obstante, el contenido real de sus sueños todavía perturbaba a Regina. Tal vez, sin embargo, la chica había crecido tan enamorada de la Regina de sus historias que tal adoración se estaba reflejando en sus sueños. Desde luego, no era raro que las princesas jóvenes sueñen con crecer y casarse con sus príncipes perfectos, por lo que la bruja supuso que los sueños de Emma no estaban totalmente fuera de lo común. Tal vez le sorprendió porque ella pasó a ser objeto de este tipo de sueños. Combinando esta revelación con la conexión inexplicable que parecía compartir tan intrínsecamente con la chica, sin embargo, Regina comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez había un panorama más amplio del cual se estaba perdiendo. Por mucho que lo intentara, sin embargo, no había ninguna explicación que su mente pudiera inventar para racionalizar que una mujer adulta tenga una conexión de este tipo con una simple niña y que eso pareciera bastante lógico.

"Ya veo", dijo Regina, "¿y esos sueños te preocupan, querida?"

"No, yo simplemente no los entiendo", le respondió Emma, mucho más cómoda ahora que la bruja parecía haberse relajado nuevamente a su forma general y sin preocupaciones, reservada especialmente para la chica. "La Reina, Regina, está presa eternamente. Nunca podría ser mi prometida, ¿y no sería bastante mayor en el momento en que yo llegue a la edad adecuada para casarme?"

Regina sonrió ante el tren de pensamiento de la princesa. Emma era una niña tan única, totalmente sin prejuicios. Su preocupación no se debía a la idea de estar románticamente conectada a la Reina Malvada, sino que le preocupaba la idea de que la reina seguramente sería demasiado vieja para ella. Regina casi se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la idea.

"Supongo que lo sería," la bruja le contestó, aún sonriendo con diversión, ya que también tenía conocimiento del hechizo que su madre había echado en secreto sobre ella justo antes de que Regina la empujara a través del espejo. La Reina Malvada estaría para siempre como en su mejor momento, bendecida y maldecida por la magia de la eterna juventud. Regina no veía la necesidad de divulgar dicha información, sin embargo. Eso, desde luego, un día saldría a la luz cuando su edad quede disminuida físicamente, mientras ella permanecía intacta por el tiempo, sin embargo, hasta entonces, sería su pequeño secreto.

"No te preocupes más por esas cosas, Princesa," Regina consoló a la chica. "No son más que sueños, cariño. Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras al príncipe ideal para convertirse en tu novio ideal."

La bruja dijo estas palabras, creyendo que serían verdad, aunque no podía negar el dolor inquietante que recorrió su pecho ante la idea. Tal vez, ella no deseaba compartir a Emma tampoco. La idea de un día venidero cuando la hermosa princesa se casara con un príncipe joven o tal vez, una princesa, dada la inclinación de Snow White por el amor verdadero, preocupaba a Regina, ya que significaba que seguramente, Emma ya no se ocuparía de visitar la bruja, costándole así a la única amiga de la morena.

Ante este pensamiento, el dolor de Regina sólo se duplicó. Era la primera vez que había acariciado la idea de que las visitas de Emma podrían terminar en cualquier momento. ¿La princesa se cansará del tiempo permanecido en los calabozos de la Reina Malvada? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué sería de la bruja? ¿Ella incluso sería capaz de reunir el deseo de vivir más tiempo, una eternidad de absoluta soledad con los vívidos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez significó tener a alguien tan valioso como para compartir su alma? ¿Ella, una vez más, sería consumida por la rabia? ¿Sobreviviría?

"¡O una princesa!" Emma añadió con entusiasmo, sacando a Regina bruscamente de sus pensamientos mórbidos. Regina estudió a la joven, con una sonrisa que pintaba en sus suaves rasgos. En ese momento, se juró a sí misma apreciar cada segundo que podía pasar con la joven, debido a que apenas se había dado cuenta, de que su tiempo con la princesa era ciertamente limitado, con la posibilidad de acabar cualquier día y a cualquier hora. Por lo tanto, se tragó el creciente nudo en su garganta y parpadeó rápidamente apartando las lágrimas, le dio a la rubia una suave sonrisa reservada mientras asentía con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Sí, querida," susurró, "o una princesa."

* * *

**Como son de inocentes los pequeños, eh. Y mal pensados nosotros los adultos. xD**

** ¡Hasta más tarde!**


	9. Por Compartir Este Día Contigo

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, y les traigo el que por mucho, es mi capítulo favorito. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté de leerlo y traducirlo.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo la nota del autor original y el capítulo. :)**

**N/A _"El siguiente capítulo ha sido mi favorito hasta el momento. Es más bien dinámico como los caracteres más familiares se introducen en la historia. Yo particularmente valoro la experiencia de escribir sobre la relación amorosa, protectora entre Emma y su madrina. Espero que todos disfruten. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: Por Compartir Este Día Contigo

Emma se agitó lentamente de su sueño, físicamente consciente del toque ajeno en su joven rostro. Parpadeó rápidamente para despejar el sueño de sus ojos esmeralda mientras el rostro consolador de su joven madre se deslizaba en su foco. La reina reinante se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de su hija, acariciando los despeinados rizos dorados de la niña junto con sus mejillas y sonriendo dulcemente hacia ella.

"Feliz Día Santo, mi niña," susurró Snow a su hija, plantando un pequeño y dulce beso sobre la frente de la princesa. La sonrisa de Emma iluminó toda la habitación mientras que inmediatamente saltaba de debajo de las mantas a los brazos de su madre que la esperaban. Snow envolvió a la princesa con fuerza en sus brazos, plantando pequeños besos en su pelo mientras le hacía cosquillas a lados de la niña juguetona, Emma chillaba y reía a carcajadas mientras se retorcía en los brazos de la reina.

Una carcajada profunda llenó la sala, captando la atención de la pareja. Se dieron vuelta para ver al rey James de pie en la puerta abierta de la habitación de Emma, inclinándose ligeramente contra el marco mientras miraba con adoración a su esposa e hija jugando felizmente juntas. Esta visión le calentó el corazón como ninguna otra. Su familia perfecta llenaba tanto su corazón que a veces pensaba que podría estallar de alegría.

"¡Padre!" Emma gritó, saltando nuevamente y corriendo a toda velocidad desde el regazo de su madre, a través del suelo de la cámara con los pies descalzos y su pijama. Al llegar a la puerta, saltó al aire al mismo tiempo que su padre se inclinaba poniéndose de cuclillas para atraparla en pleno salto. Él se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas, plantándole besos en su pelo tal y como su esposa había hecho.

"¡Feliz Día Santo, princesa!" dijo James cuando se detuvo de su giro para colocar cuidadosamente a su hija de vuelta a sus ahora inestables pies, mareada por la excitación tantas vueltas. Después de un momento, ella sostuvo a sí misma, dejando ir su padre quien aplaudía alegremente. El Día Santo de Emma siempre había sido una gran fiesta en el castillo, con sus padres complaciéndole cada uno de sus deseos con respecto a sus comidas y productos de panadería favoritos, las visitas de y a su familia y amigos, los largos paseos y aventuras por los jardines del castillo, hasta los viajes hacia los pueblos de los alrededores, para que Emma pudiera ver los mercados y hablar con la gente. También era el único día del año en el que Emma estaba exenta de sus lecciones. La joven princesa había acariciado la libertad de cada Día Santo, haciendo cada uno más especial que el anterior.

"¡Gracias!" la rubia exclamó, riendo alegremente mientras sus padres, los monarcas, continuaron sonriendo y riendo con ella.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy, querida?" Preguntó Snow la chica de ojos brillantes, que había vuelto a subir al regazo de su madre. Emma pensó inmediatamente en la bruja, aunque mantuvo el pensamiento oculto de forma segura dentro de su mente, controlándose para no decirlo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de querer pasar su día más especial con su mejor amiga y por un breve momento, la princesa estaba abrumada por el dolor de no poder hacerlo. Sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos sin embargo y se volvió hacia su madre.

"¿Podemos salir juntos, madre?" Preguntó Emma, sabiendo la respuesta. Sus padres nunca se habían negado en este día.

"Por supuesto, amor", asintió con Snow. "¿Dónde quieres ir?" Emma pensó por un largo minuto antes de que la respuesta llegara a ella, promoviendo su entusiasmo por los próximos eventos del día.

"¿Podemos viajar al bosque? ¡Me gustaría ver a Red y la abuela hoy!" Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la princesa le había hecho una visita a su madrina, y la idea de ver la exuberante, y aventurera mujer lobo cuyos encantos no tenían fin. Ella amaba a su madrina con fiereza, también a la abuela.

"Esa es una idea maravillosa, Emma", dijo Snow, extrañando a su querida amiga, Red, igualmente. "Les enviaré un ave para informarles de nuestra llegada, y una vez que te vistas, saldremos." Emma aplaudió con alegría una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero primero," interrumpió James, después de haber salido desapercibido de la habitación, y volviendo ahora con una pequeña magdalena, muy bien decorada en la mano, se la sostuvo a su hija mientras se arrodillaba ante las dos mujeres que eran dueñas de su corazón ", debes pedir un deseo."

Emma se quedó mirando la pequeña vela que se encontraba encima de la magdalena, iluminada por una sola y parpadeante llama. Cada año, se le incitaba a pedir un deseo en su Día Santo, y cada año, se abstuvo de hacerlo, a pesar de que siempre cerró los ojos y fingió que lo hacía, con el fin de apaciguar a sus amorosos padres. A decir verdad, la princesa nunca había sentido la necesidad o la pretensión de pedir un deseo a su hada madrina, aun en su Día Santo, ya que creía que tenía todo lo que podía esperar y no necesitaba nada más. Una pequeña parte de ella también sentía una fracción del miedo irracional de que quizás a las princesas sólo se les concedía un pequeño número de deseos, lo que la hizo cautelosa de hacer deseos, con absoluto miedo de que los usará para fines sin sentido y ya no los tendría cuando pudiera necesitarlos realmente.

Este Día Santo, sin embargo, Emma tenía un muy especifico, muy querido-por-su-corazón deseo en mente, así que cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia delante, permitiendo al deseo llenar su corazón y su mente. _Deseo la libertad de la bruja malvada, y su segunda oportunidad_. Entonces, ella sopló.

Al instante, antes de que Emma siquiera hubiera logrado abrir los ojos, un tintineo seguido de un estallido sonó en la habitación. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe para ver a su hada madrina, Blue, flotando justo por delante de ella, su vestido azulado brillante, su hermoso cabello castaño recogido en tirabuzones y salpicado de brillante polvo de hadas y sus alas brillantes, revoloteando suavemente sobre su espalda. Blue sonrió con dulzura, pero, tristemente, a la joven princesa mientras hablaba con la niña.

"He oído tu deseo, Emma, y le doy las gracias por ello", dijo el hada bondadosa ", pero no puedo conceder ese deseo, Su Alteza."

Emma frunció el ceño con tristeza, aunque no cuestionó la negativa de su deseo por parte del hada. Sabía en su corazón, antes de haberlo hecho, que la posibilidad de su que deseo fuera concedido era inexistente, aunque ella no lo había querido creer tanto. Snow y James, sin embargo, no estaban satisfechos con la negativa del hada hacia la princesa.

"¿Blue?" Snow cuestionó a su vieja amiga y asesora de confianza. "¿Por qué ha sido negado el deseo de Emma?"

"Mis disculpas, Su Majestad, pero que este deseo esta, sin duda fuera de mi poder para otorgarlo, no está dentro de mi autoridad hacerlo", le informó el hada azul.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ha deseado mi hija para que no pueda serle otorgado?" Preguntó James, haciendo eco de la confusión de su esposa y su disgusto por un momento tan solemne en el Día Santo de su hija.

"Ofrezco mis disculpas, una vez más, sus Majestades, estoy obligada y jurada por la confianza de mis cargos. No está en mis manos o en mi derecho revelar los deseos sagrados de la princesa a nadie. Tengo que irme ahora. Sus Majestades, Su Alteza." Blue asintió con la cabeza a cada uno, sumergiéndose en un arco elegante en el aire, antes de desaparecer con el mismo tintineo y el pop que había sonado a su llegada.

El rey y la reina se miraron preocupados mientras esperaban en silencio, esperando a que su hija pudiera explicar lo que posiblemente podría haber deseado y que el hada se había negado a conceder. La joven Emma bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus largos y dorados rizos, mientras sutilmente levantó una mano pequeña para deslizar lejos las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado a caer de sus ojos verde brillante. En este momento, lo único que quería era ver a su amiga, la bruja, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que esperar hasta mucho después de oscurecer, para escabullirse en las mazmorras mientras sus padres dormían.

"¿Podemos ir a ver a Red ahora, madre?" Preguntó Emma en un susurro, desestimando cualquier conversación más y esperando que sus padres no la empujaran a mentirles, ya que estaba segura de que tendría que hacer eso en este caso, pues la verdad, sin duda, provocaría el caos.

Snow miró a su marido, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza para decirle que no empujara Emma a hablar sobre el deseo negado, que lo haría si así lo deseaba. No podía soportar que su princesa llorara, y aunque entendía las estrictas leyes que rigen a las hadas, no podía dejar de sentir rabia hacia Blue al ver la decepción y tristeza recorriendo los hermosos rasgos de su hija. No se arriesgaría molestarla más este día, por lo que optó por dejar caer la cuestión, y continuar con el día como había planeado que fuera… Feliz.

"Por supuesto, querida," susurró Snow a Emma, besando la coronilla de su cabeza dulcemente. "Vamos a elegir tu vestido para este día."

* * *

Emma saltó alegremente sobre Laertes mientras se abrían camino a través del bosque, sus padres a ambos lados de ella, cada uno sobre sus propios corceles. A Emma le encantaban los caballos, en especial su amado caballo, y el viaje había mejorado su estado de ánimo de manera exponencial. La princesa se inclinó hacia delante mientras cabalgaba, acariciando la suave, sólida y blanca melena de su caballo igualmente blanco, expresando su afecto con toques suaves y caricias. Laertes relinchó alegremente a ella mientras trotaba entre los corceles masivos de los Reyes. El caballo con mucho gusto llevaría a la princesa a cualquier lugar.

Cuando la cabaña de la abuela y Red llegó lentamente a la vista, Emma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer encima de su caballo mientras casi saltó de la silla de la emoción. Red había venido saltando desde la casa, su capa carmesí ondeando a su paso, mientras una brillante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al ver a sus amigos y a su ahijada. Emma bajó de Laertes finalmente, deslizándose rápidamente de su espalda, y corriendo hacia su madrina.

"¡Red!" Exclamó, saltando a los brazos de la bella morena mientras Red la levantaba en un fuerte abrazo dejando luego a la princesa nuevamente sobre sus pies y cayendo de rodillas para estar al nivel de los ojos de la joven rubia.

"¡Oh, Emma, te he extrañado!" Dijo Red a la chica mientras acariciaba con una mano la suave mejilla de Emma.

"Y yo a ti, madrina," Emma respondió alegremente, inclinándose para abrazar a la mujer una vez más.

"Feliz Día Santo, Emma," Red susurró al oído de la rubia acariciando sus rizos de oro, tomando el olor de la niña más preciosa para ella. "Tengo algo para ti."

Red se retiró del abrazo para buscar una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón por debajo de la capa. De la bolsa, sacó un pequeño collar de cuero y se lo ofreció a la princesa. Colgando del collar había una pequeña y brillante, figura de un lobo rojo, elaborada a partir de vidrio grueso. Emma acarició la pequeña figura del lobo con devoción, y temor de su belleza.

"¡Es hermoso, Red!" Exclamó, evocando otra brillante, sonrisa amorosa hacia su madrina mientras la mujer deslizó el collar de cuero alrededor del cuello de la joven rubia dejándolo descansar suavemente sobre el pecho de la niña.

"Está encantado", dijo la mujer lobo a la princesa, viendo como los ojos de la niña se abrieron al escuchar esta noticia. "Si alguna vez necesitas de mí, Emma, simplemente debes tocar el colgante de lobo y susurrar mi nombre. La magia del collar me llevará a tu lado, transportándome a cualquier lugar."

Los labios de Emma se estremecieron al recibir un regalo tan conmovedor y poderoso. Abrazó a su madrina con fuerza una vez más, presionando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la mujer. "Gracias. Lo preciaré," ella susurró.

Red acarició los rizos dorados de la pequeña con amor y asintió. "Tú eres mi ahijado, Emma, mi familia. Siempre te protegeré", susurró de nuevo a la chica, sintiendo cada palabra con cada fibra de su ser. Se puso de pie y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, apoyando a la princesa en su cadera mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cabaña para ver lo que la abuela había cocinado para la familia real.

* * *

Emma corrió rápidamente y con entusiasmo a lo largo del pasillo prohibido, haciendo su camino por la escalera y en los calabozos para poder compartir las pocas horas restantes de su Día Santo con su amiga más cercana. Ella llevaba la pequeña magdalena que había robado temprano de la cocina entre sus pequeñas manos mientras que prácticamente corría a lo largo de las mazmorras para ver a la bruja que había llegado a amar y adorar a lo largo de los últimos cuatro meses.

"¡Tengo algo para ti!" chilló Emma mientras doblaba la curva, provocando que la cabeza de Regina se desviara en su dirección. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a los barrotes de hierro, sonriendo alegremente a la joven princesa mientras la chica corría hasta la celda.

"¿En serio?" Regina preguntó dulcemente. "¿Y qué tienes para mí, querida?" Emma emocionada le tendió el pequeño pastel, esperando a que la morena llegara hacia adelante y lo tomara entre sus manos. Y lo hizo con la más simple, pero más dulce sonrisa, luego Emma con entusiasmo sacó una pequeña vela y una caja de cerillas de la pequeña capa que se había puesto sobre su vestido de noche para protegerse del frío húmedo de las mazmorras. Sumergió la vela en la parte superior de la tarta cuando Regina se lo ofreció y rápidamente encendió la mecha con un fósforo.

Regina estaba profundamente conmovida por el regalo, aunque se preguntó a qué se debía. "Esto es muy amable de tu parte, Emma pero, ¿cuál es el motivo?"

Emma sonrió a la bruja y le dijo: "¡Es mi Día Santo!" La sonrisa de Regina se redujo ligeramente, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para recuperarla. Emma ni siquiera le había dicho que su Día Santo se avecinaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, la bruja tendría... Regina se atragantó con la repentina tristeza y la ira que atravesaron su corazón al darse cuenta de que, incluso si lo hubiera sabido, no podría haber hecho nada. No tenía nada que darle a la niña. Maldijo su prisión, y se maldijo por haber cometido los crímenes que la habían llevado tras esas barras de hierro. Quería ser capaz de bañar de la princesa con regalos en su octavo Día Santo, y honestamente, pensaba, en cada Día Santo que iba a llegar, y sin embargo, iba a pasar la eternidad en este lugar oscuro y húmedo, sin poderle proporcionar otra cosa de que tiempo. Ella esperaba que fuera suficiente.

"Oh, Emma," Regina suspiró con tristeza. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¡Quería darte una sorpresa!" Emma respondió con alegría, su entusiasmo imperturbable a pesar de la decepción obvia de la bruja.

"¿Darme una sorpresa?" Preguntó Regina. "¿Por qué sorprenderme, querida, cuando es _tu_ Día Santo?"

"Debido a que las sorpresas siempre me traen alegría, y pensé que una sorpresa te alegraría también. Quiero que seas feliz. Quería compartir este día contigo", dijo Emma, tan sencillamente como si hubieran estado discutiendo sobre el tiempo. Los ojos de Regina picaban ferozmente por el esfuerzo de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Cada día, ella amaba a esta niña más y más, y lo que la joven princesa no sabía era que la felicidad de Regina no tenía necesidad de sorpresas o golosinas. La felicidad de la bruja estaba envuelta en lo hermosa, y burbujeante que era la preciosa niña de pie dulcemente frente a ella.

"¿Te gustaría pedir un deseo?" preguntó la princesa a la bruja, con la esperanza de compartir un poco de la alegría de su día especial con su amiga.

"Muy bien", susurró Regina, aunque ella sabía que nunca tendría o se le concedería un deseo. Ella había dejado de creer en los deseos hace mucho tiempo, cuando su amor había sido tomado de ella y su inocencia había sido vendida por su madre, por el precio de un título real. Ella apaciguaría a Emma, sin embargo, cerrando los ojos y soplando la pequeña llama de la vela, pero antes que el aire rozara sus labios, un deseo, espontáneamente, se coló en su mente. _Deseo que Emma sea siempre feliz_. Era el más generoso deseo que la bruja había pedido nunca, y eso calentó su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

Emma rápidamente giro su cabeza, mirando frenéticamente en cada dirección. Regina se echó a reír al verla, a pesar de que se le derritió el corazón. "Yo no soy una princesa como tú, Emma. No aparecerá ningún hada por aquí."

Los hombros de la rubia se hundieron mientras negaba con la cabeza tristemente, sus rizos dorados cayendo alrededor de su cara ahora pintada de decepción. "A las princesas no siempre se les conceden sus deseos," susurró con tristeza. "Mi deseo fue negado por mi hada madrina".

La magia habría crispado y encendió el aire de la mazmorra, de no ser porque la celda de Regina bloqueaba su poder, cuando el repentino impulso por estrangular y aplastar a esa horrible hada azul se coló rápida y ferozmente en el pecho de la bruja. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa imbécil a negarle algún deseo a su princesa?! La morena apaciguo su frustración lo mejor que pudo, así podría consolar a la princesa triste. Ella también sabía lo que era que el deseo más profundo de tu corazón fuera negado.

"Es muy raro que se le sea negado un deseo a una princesa, Emma, sobre todo en su Día Santo", dijo Regina con suavidad. "¿Puedo preguntar que deseaste?"

Emma asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, su barbilla acariciaba el vidrio caliente de su nuevo colgante de lobo, luego levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la bruja. "Yo desee tu libertad, y tu segunda oportunidad."

Ante esto, Regina no hizo ningún intento de ocultar sus emociones. Sus lágrimas surgieron con fuerza hacia afuera, manchando sus mejillas con la evidencia húmeda de su amor a la única persona que la había amado más allá de su pasado y más allá de su dolor.

"Feliz Día Santo, querida," Regina susurró entre lágrimas, agarrando la pequeña torta en sus manos como si fuera una piedra preciosa.

* * *

**Yo quiero una mini Emma. =/ **

**¡No se olviden de comentar! ¡Hasta mañana! ^-^**


	10. La Lucha de Blue

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a los que comentan, pues me dan ánimos para continuar con la traducción. Segundo, NO se salten este capítulo, ya que lo necesitarán más adelante. Tercero y último, disculpen si hay más errores aquí que en los otros, no he dormido bien y me estoy cayendo del sueño. =/**

**N/A "_Este es un pequeño capítulo, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y yo quería darle un _**_**vistazo a algo de lo que está pasando fuera del Reino Blanco, este capítulo es sobre todo una gran dosis de presagio. ¡Disfrútenlo! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Diez: La Lucha de Blue

El corazón del hada azul ondeaba violentamente en su pequeño pecho mientras volaba rápidamente por los pasillos, convocada por la reina de las hadas. Una convocatoria de la reina era raramente una experiencia agradable, excepto en las ocasiones en las que un hada iba a recibir un nuevo pupilo o en las ocasiones raras cuando uno de los suyos, los Fae, eran seleccionados para formar parte del Consejo Superior de hadas, que deliberaba y decretaba las leyes de hadas y las restricciones de los deseos.

Blue ya había sido promovida al Consejo, y sabía que ella ya tenía el número máximo de cargos permitidos, por lo que la única razón posible que podría suponer para su convocatoria era que iba a recibir una reprimenda formal, aunque lo que había hecho para merecer tal castigo estuviera más allá de ella. El hada madrina flotó con gracia en la sala del trono del Palacio de la Hadas, su ansiedad sólo se triplicó cuando notó la mirada disgustada en el rostro de la reina. ¿Qué podía haber hecho para disgustar a su reina? Siempre había sido un hada excelente, elogiada altamente por su conciencia, su integridad, su bondad, y por supuesto, su incuestionable obediencia a su reina ya las leyes de los Fae.

La Reina de las Hadas era un hada impecable, increíblemente hermosa, con rizos dorados y brillantes cayendo en cascada debajo de su corona enjoyada de plata. Su vestido blanco se elevaba bajo su pecho abundante y sus grandes, y brillantes alas, le daban un aspecto magnífico, digno de su título real. Blue se inclinó con gracia mientras se cernía justo en frente de la gran escalera que conducía al trono de la reina.

"Su Excelencia", dijo Blue, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, los ojos fijos en el suelo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que pudiera salirse de su pecho ", ¿Me ha convocado?"

"No, Blue, no soy yo quien te ha llamado," la reina habló con su característico tono alto de voz que sorprendía, a menudo, a las nuevas hadas al encontrarse con ella, ya que su tono de voz parecía tan contradictorio a la presencia imponente y poderosa que espesaba el aire alrededor ella.

"¿Su Gracia?" Preguntó Blue, confundida por esa noticia. Cuando el mensajero de la reina había venido por ella, específicamente le había dicho que la reina la había llamado.

"Es El Destino quién te ha convocado, querida", dijo la reina, su voz cada vez más fría y ominosa. El color desapareció al instante de las características del hada azul. Ella nunca había sido llamada por el Destino antes de eso, de hecho, ella nunca había visto al Destino, a pesar de que, al igual que todos los Fae, son los instrumentos directos del Destino, a sabiendas de que, mientras ellos se guíen por su reina y el consejo, serán en última instancia, gobernados por el Destino. Blue ni siquiera sabía el sexo del Destino o si se trataba de un ser corporal, pero lo que sí sabía era que en todo lo que había oído hablar en las historias de las hadas con el Destino, ninguna había sido nunca convocada por él a menos que su participación en un cargo tuviera un gran impacto en el destino de la carga.

Antes de que Blue tuviera la oportunidad de reunir una respuesta a las noticias de la reina, un vozarrón resonó a través de la sala del trono, aunque al mismo tiempo, sonaba como si la voz estuviera hablando directamente en su mente, creando un efecto de eco extraño que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral del hada azul. La voz sin cuerpo no era ni hombre ni mujer, sino más bien una extraña mezcla de ambos, mientas le hablaba.

"Calma tu corazón, Blue," El Destino le habló, la voz como un susurro, pero escalofriante caricia en su cabeza, mientras que, por el contrario, fue gritada a través de la sala del trono en un comando reverberante. Blue dio grandes respiraciones profundas con el fin de hacer lo que El Destino le ordenó, a pesar de que tuvo problemas con la tarea, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad sólo crecían por segundos, mientras esperaba que El Destino hablara con ella de nuevo.

"Yo sé de tu lucha, Blue," dijo El Destino, "de tu deseo de romper la confianza de los deseos a su cargo. Usted anhelaba informar a la Reina Blanca del deseo de su hija por la libertad de la Reina Oscura, Regina."

El cuerpo de Blue tembló mientras luchaba por permanecer en el aire, sus alas escupiendo y tartamudeando en la estela de su incomodidad, mientras su voz estaba probablemente, fuera de ella. Había, de hecho, estado luchando con el deseo de Emma de liberar a la Reina Malvada. Las posibles repercusiones de mantener esa confianza pesaron fuertemente en su conciencia, con temor evidente por el afecto de la joven princesa hacia la Reina, aunque ella no sabía lo que había inspirado tanto cariño. También sintió el aguijón de saber que no podía comunicarle a Snow, una de sus amigos más queridos y antiguos cargos, sobre el peligro potencial en el que la hija de la reina podría estar. La mirada en los ojos de Snow en el octavo Día Santo de la princesa cuando Blue tuvo que negar el deseo de Emma había sido dolorosa, y aunque Blue había deseado revelar plenamente su razonamiento, estaba impedida físicamente por las leyes de hadas de hacerlo.

"Es cierto", continuó El Destino ", que como un hada madrina, usted no está solo limitada por las leyes de su especie, que sino que tampoco puede físicamente, de acuerdo con las leyes, revelar verbalmente el contenido del deseo a otro de sus cargos o a su reina; sin embargo, también es cierto que usted es un hada de recursos, Blue, y una mujer de carácter fuerte. Si estas tan decidida a compartir el deseo de la joven princesa con su madre, sin duda encontraras una manera de hacerlo."

Blue agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Era la primera vez había considerado realmente violar el pacto de las hadas por encontrar una manera de traicionar la confianza de la princesa, e independientemente de si creía o no que hacerlo sería lo correcto, sino que también iba en contra de todo lo que siempre había conocido o era. Ella estaba verdaderamente avergonzada de sí misma.

"Te he convocado aquí para recordarte tu lugar. El destino no es suyo para decidir, Blue. Harías bien en recordar eso." Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, un silencio que se sentía tan grueso y tan siniestro que parecía casi como una entidad viviente en la habitación. Finalmente, sin embargo, El Destino volvió a hablar con el hada, por última vez, las palabras enviaron un escalofrío ondulado por la espalda de Blue, que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, y apoyó una pesada carga en los conocimientos sobre los hombros de hadas, una carga que debe soportar por sí sola y en secreto.

"El destino de la princesa y la Reina Oscura están ricamente entrelazados. El resultado futuro de este es una suerte que _debe_ llegar a ocurrir. Usted no debe traicionar la confianza de su cargo, y tampoco a las leyes con las que está vinculada. No _debes_ intervenir en el Destino, y sepa esto, Blue: Si usted lo intenta una vez más, sus alas serán cortadas y se le desterrará eternamente, del mundo Fae ¿Entiende?"

Blue tragó duramente al escuchar esas palabras, el nudo en su garganta era como una píldora dentada hundiéndose pesadamente en su estómago. Ella nunca había estado tan asustada en toda su vida, y aunque temía el destino de su joven pupila, temía mucho más a una vida de exilio. Como tal, ella bajó la cabeza, notando las pocas lágrimas brillantes que caían de sus ojos al suelo mientras se cernía en el lugar, le susurró:

"Lo hago".

* * *

**Más tarde les dejo el próximo capítulo. ^-^**


	11. El Salón de los Espejos

**En primer lugar, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber publicado este capítulo ayer, me cayo la peor de las plagas de Egipto. Me quedé sin internet. Como recompensa por ello, en el transcurso del día, subiré otros dos capítulos. Y bueno, digamos que eso les conviene. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Once: El Salón de los Espejos

Emma se deslizó por los pasillos del ala este, la parte del castillo que siempre había estado prohibida para ella. Sabía que muchas de las habitaciones estaban sin uso y muchas otras eran simplemente utilizadas para el almacenamiento, pero su madre siempre le había advertido que gran parte de lo que estaba almacenado en el ala este del castillo estaba en gran desorden y Emma podría fácilmente perderse o herirse; sin embargo, la joven princesa, después de haber roto la regla de entrar en el pasillo prohibido y descubrir que le gustaba mucho lo que había encontrado, en consecuencia, decidió que le gustaría investigar el resto del ala este también. Tal vez iba a encontrar un gran número de tesoros escondidos allí. Por lo tanto, se trataba de un día de aventuras para la niña una vez que sus clases habían concluido.

Hasta ahora, sin embargo, solo había llegado a decepcionarse, salas estériles sólo polvorientos o incluso habitaciones polvorientas llenas de baratijas antiguas, estanterías y muebles rotos, y los juguetes de bebé olvidados que pertenecían a la princesa. Emma estaba a punto de abandonar su última aventura, ya que había sido puramente inútil y, sinceramente, muy aburrido, pero al escabullirse por una esquina en el otro extremo de la última planta del ala este, algo fuera de lo común llamó su atención.

Una grande y sólida puerta de color negro estaba al final del pasillo, una puerta mucho más grande que las otras que había encontrado en esa ala del castillo, y ninguna de las otras puertas habían sido tan oscuras. De hecho, Emma no podía recordar una solo puerta negra en todo el castillo, la mayoría de ellas estaban pintadas en tonos blancos brillantes, tostados y marrones cálidos, o incluso dorado, como la puerta de su propia habitación. Finalmente, la princesa había encontrado algo digno de inspección para apaciguar su mente aventurera y curiosa.

Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no habían guardias cerca, la rubia corrió a la curiosa puerta, alzándose tan alto como los dedos de los pies le permitían, para llegar a la manija antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas contra la madera gruesa. El esfuerzo fue agotador, la gran puerta gimió en desaprobación, pero finalmente logró empujarla lo suficiente como para deslizar su diminuto cuerpo a través de la grieta delgada que había hecho.

El jadeo de Emma resonó con fuerza alrededor de la habitación, mientras miraba los innumerables pares de sus propios ojos esmeralda ensanchados. Espejos. En todas partes a las que se girara, la princesa estaba rodeada de espejos, tanto grandes como pequeños, simples y adornados, todo desde los espejos de bolsillo y de mano, hasta espejos del tamaño de la puerta grande y negra que acababa de cruzar. Era un espectáculo realmente fascinante, ver su imagen reflejada desde todos los ángulos, compartiendo su asombro. Eso casi la mareaba.

La princesa se deslizó por casi toda la habitación, todavía con asombro. Nunca había visto tantos espejos en su vida. Ahora que lo consideraba en realidad, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que los únicos espejos que _había_ visto en el castillo eran los que decoraban las paredes de su sala de probadores, donde la costurera del castillo medía los vestidos para ella. ¿Su madre había ocultado los espejos del castillo aquí hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué la reina cometería un acto tan extraño y curioso?

Emma continuó reflexionando sobre las posibilidades, mientras hacía su camino a través del laberinto de cristal, recogiendo los espejos más pequeños mientras caminaba, pasando sus manos sobre sus diseños y mirando profundamente su reflejo. Ella, de hecho, se parecía mucho a su madre, con la excepción de sus cabellos dorados, que contrastaba enormemente con los perfectos rizos negros de la reina. Le encantaba parecerse a su madre, quien era ampliamente conocida por todas las tierras como la más bella de todas las reinas, al igual que Snow también había sido una vez la más hermosa de todas las princesas. Snow White era un verdadero espectáculo para la vista, Emma lo sabía, y aun así, se preguntó sobre todas las personas que habían proclamado a su madre como la más bella. Se preguntó si habían visto a la bruja morena que estaba muy por debajo de los jardines, atrapada en la mazmorra. Seguramente, si lo hubieran hecho, pensó Emma, no habrían sido tan rápidos en etiquetar a su madre como la más bella.

La princesa chillo en voz alta cuando un pequeño espejo de bolsillo se deslizó de su agarre, cayendo rápidamente al suelo de piedra. Sin poder hacer nada más que verlo descender, rogó a los dioses por qué no se rompiera al aterrizar. Ella tenía miedo de la ira de supersticiones, aunque su madre y su padre le habían asegurado con frecuencia que esas ideas eran tontas, y que las supersticiones no tenían que ver con la magia y no eran nada más que frívolas creaciones de una mente imaginativa. Emma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando el espejo se puso en contacto con el suelo, sólo haciendo un fuerte sonido, su cristal suave, reflexivo todavía estaba intacto. Se agachó para recoger la baratija caída, y mientras lo hacía, algo captó su atención.

Si bien se puso en cuclillas, Emma se dio cuenta de que podía ver a través del espacio delgado, lo suficientemente grande para arrastrarse a través de él, entre dos grandes espejos, justo por delante, y si bien su línea de visión se limitaba solo a lo que estaba cerca del suelo, ella todavía podía distinguir los toques de color que adornaban algo detrás de uno de los espejos. La siempre curiosa princesa, simplemente tenía que investigar.

La joven rubia se arrastró a través del estrecho espacio abierto detrás del grupo de espejos más grandes. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el toque de color que había visto era la única esquina expuesta y visible de una pintura enorme encerrado en un, adornado, marco pesado de oro y apoyado contra la pared, oculto por los espejos. El cuadro estaba cubierto en su mayoría por una gran y sucia sábana blanca, así que Emma sólo podía ver una parte de la imagen, lo que parecía ser parte de un vestido de mujer. La princesa se inclinó hacia delante y se envolvió dos puñados pequeños en la sábana, sintiendo la capa de polvo recogida por los años, en sus dedos y palmas, y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

La sábana descendió en la nube de polvo y suciedad, lo que le provoco que la joven Emma tosiera y escupiera. Agitó sus manos delante de su cara para limpiar el aire mientras su tos finalmente se detuvo, y poco a poco el enorme retrato apareció a la vista. Emma abrió la boca tanto y con tanta fuerza que accidentalmente absorbido otra gran dosis del polvo que aún permanecía en el aire, estimulando otro ataque de tos aunque nunca apartó los ojos de su descubrimiento, mirando fija y fuertemente el cuadro que tenía delante.

Allí, pintada gloriosamente con hermosos detalles y vestida con un magnífico vestido de novia blanco, estaba su bruja. Emma estaba paralizada por la imagen de su mejor amiga pintada pomposamente ante ella, y justo cuando empezó a preguntarse por qué su madre tendría un retrato de la bruja malvada, apartó la mirada de la cara de la morena y se dio cuenta las otras dos personas retratadas en la pintura. De pie detrás y a la derecha de la bruja se encontraba un hombre mayor que Emma reconoció inmediatamente como el padre de su madre, su abuelo, el rey Leopoldo. Había visto varias pinturas del antiguo rey por todo el castillo y, por último, de pie justo en frente de la bruja y del rey estaba una joven de no más de doce, sonriendo alegremente, con el pelo negro y los ojos de bosque. La madre Emma, como una niña.

La princesa estaba muy confundida y en conflicto por la imagen, y luego leyó las tres palabras garabateadas justo por encima de la firma del artista en la esquina inferior derecha de la pintura. _La familia real_.

La visión de Emma se volvió borrosa, los colores de la imagen mezclándose ante sus ojos cuando un mareo apareció. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, momentáneamente se tambaleó al borde de la conciencia mientras su cerebro rápidamente encajaba las muchas piezas del rompecabezas que de alguna manera había pasado por alto antes de ahora.

Su mejor amiga, la Bruja Malvada, era nada más y nada menos que la Regina de sus historias y de sus sueños. Esa mujer atrapada en el calabozo que hay debajo del castillo de su familia, la mujer a la que Emma había aprendido a querer, no era otra que la infame Reina Malvada.

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿Qué hará Emma?**


	12. Lo Sabrás

**Por un segundo creí que hoy me iba a ocurrir lo mismo que ayer, así que tienen suerte de que pueda actualizar. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y sigan la recomendación del autor original.**

**N/A _"Hola de nuevo a todos. Sólo quería darles un rápido cara a cara. Después de este capítulo, vamos a empezar a saltar hacia delante en el tiempo progresivamente con las edades Emma. Saqué esta temprana edad, porque quería darles una idea de la madurez de Emma (ya que será importante más adelante) y la relación floreciente entre la Princesa y la Reina Malvada. Por lo tanto, prepárense. ¡Va a ser un viaje interesante!_**

_**Ah, y para este capítulo, si quieres una experiencia verdaderamente fascinante del momento, sugiero una banda sonora. Intenta "From the Valley to the Stars" por El Perro Del Mar. Ponlo en repetir mientras lees. Para mí, realmente hace el momento. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

Capítulo Doce: Lo Sabrás

Los rizos de oro revolotearon violentamente encima de tensos hombros mientras la joven princesa Emma corría por el pasillo prohibido en estado de pánico, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se permitieron. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho cuando respiraba, rápido y desigual, gritando a través de sus pulmones como grandes estallidos de energía y fuego. Su cabeza, todavía daba vueltas por la mayor revelación de su vida hasta el momento, nadó con preguntas, con inquietudes, con entusiasmo, y con todas las coloridas emociones que un niño podría posiblemente experimentar nunca.

No podía sacudirse la imagen de la pintura, de la bella morena con el vestido de novia blanco. Los colores, las líneas, los ángulos y la impresionante, pero triste, mirada de chocolate todos bailaba ante sus ojos como si todavía estuviera de pie en la sala de los espejos, contemplando el retrato oculto. La morena, intacta por el tiempo, había hipnotizado a la princesa tanto en el retrato de su pasado como en el presente. Su bruja, su amiga, su confidente era la misma mujer con la que había soñado durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar, la misma mujer cuya historia estudió y acariciado con tanta devoción. La Reina Oscura, Regina.

Emma estaba tan encantada de haber descubierto la verdad, así como decepcionada de sí misma por no haberlo siquiera sospechado antes. Se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan ciega antes, cuando lo veía ahora con tanta claridad. Por otra parte, se preguntó por qué la bruja, a sabiendas de la fascinación de Emma por la Reina Malvada, optaría por mantener esta verdad como un secreto para la princesa, pero la confianza de Emma en la bruja era absoluta. Ella nunca cuestionó sus consejos o sus opciones. Ella simplemente aceptó la voluntad y los deseos de su amiga, con el único deseo de complacer a la mujer.

De hecho, sólo una vez en la totalidad de los seis meses en los que la niña había ido a visitar a la bruja, en realidad solo una vez le había pedido a la morena su nombre. Las dos habían compartido una larga y contemplativa mirada, cada una estudio a la otra, Emma por curiosidad, y Regina, por preocupación. Por último, la bruja solo respondió a la princesa, diciendo: "Cuando esté lista, lo sabrás." Emma había querido insistir en el tema, pero en su lugar, lo dejó ir, tragándose la curiosidad por respeto a su bruja, y el tema del nombre de la guapa morena no volvió a salir.

Abrasadoras llamas verdes bailaban en los ojos de Emma, una vez localizado su objetivo. Corrió hacia la celda mágica que había llegado a detestar, aceleró sus pasos chapoteando ruidosamente sobre el suelo de la mazmorra, asombrando a Regina cuando se detuvo a varios metros de los barrotes irregulares, de hierro de la celda de la bruja. Se puso de pie justo debajo de la antorcha más cercana, la luz parpadeante emitía un resplandor casi etéreo alrededor de la niña. Regina se movió rápidamente a los barrotes de su celda a medida que la luz de la antorcha hacía prominente la ardiente intensidad de la mirada de la princesa y los rastros de lágrimas brillantes que rayaban las hermosas mejillas de Emma desde sus delicadas pestañas hasta la barbilla con hoyuelo tan parecida a la de su madre.

Regina tenía miedo de hablar o moverse. Nunca había visto a la niña tan afectado, tan magníficamente presente. Era como si toda la habitación se desvanecía a su alrededor hasta que todo lo que quedaba era el aura brillante que era emitida por la chica de cabellos dorados. Era obvio para la bruja, por la intensidad de Emma, que había ocurrido algo de gran magnitud, y no estaba del todo segura de querer saber qué era ese algo.

Regina lentamente bajó hasta quedar de rodillas, con la mirada fija en Emma cuando sus ojos llegaron a estar al mismo nivel con los de la chica. El corazón de la bruja latía alocadamente en su pecho, haciendo coincidir el pánico rítmico con propio pulso de la princesa, y se preguntó si Emma podía oír el salvaje, latido irregular del órgano más vital de la morena que amenazaba los confines de su caja torácica. Eso, sin duda, rasgaría su carne en cualquier minuto. Contuvo la respiración, esperando a que algo, cualquier cosa sucediera, preguntándose si debía hablar o si debía permanecer en silencio, preguntándose con preocupación lo que le había sucedido princesa. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Entristecida? O tal vez, ¿feliz?

La reina caída fue sacudida, sin embargo, de la furiosa tormenta de pensamientos y emociones que llovían sobre su corazón y su mente cuando la rubia dio un pequeño paso prudente pero decidido, hacia adelante. Ese paso fue seguido por otro, luego otro, y otro, hasta que la muchacha estaba de pie justo en frente de la celda con su cuerpo presionado con fuerza contra los barrotes de hierro que siempre las separó y siempre las separaría. Podía sentir los pequeños respiros de Emma, desiguales, en sus mejillas mientras la chica le dio una mirada con sus grandes ojos, lágrimas silenciosas continuaban cayendo de manera constante desde los impresionantes orbes esmeraldas. Regina se preguntó si la chica era consciente de que estaba llorando. Parecía tan presente y a la vez tan lejos. Era inquietante, y Emma la sorprendió hablando, la voz de la joven era un susurro sin aliento.

"¿Puedo tocarte?"

Regina no estaba segura de lo que quiere decir, o que era lo que Emma entendía por esa pregunta. Estaba tan asustada e insegura de todo este encuentro que no pudo incluso poner voz a las palabras o palabras a la voz. Así que, en cambio, se tragó dolorosamente el nudo enorme en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza a la chica.

Un brazo delgado, delicado, pálido y tembloroso pasó a través del espacio entre los barrotes de la celda de Regina, y se extendió hacia la morena. Regina observó el rostro de Emma, estudió su mirada cuando sintió una pequeña, palma helada posarse suavemente su mejilla. Emma jadeó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraron, una brillante imagen se derramó en su mente. Se vio como una niña, pequeña y envuelta en su hermoso manto bordado blanco y morado, con ojos brillantes y forestales, y delicados mechones de cabello dorado. Entonces, vio a través de sus propios ojos infantiles, como si estuviera reviviendo un momento, un recuerdo. Ella levantó la vista a través de ojos recién nacidos hacia una mirada cálida y cacao que reconocería en cualquier parte. Su bruja. Vio su propia mano diminuta llegar hasta envolverse alrededor del dedo de la morena, sintiendo el calor y el amor en su toque, y luego la mujer se había ido. La imagen se desvaneció y, de repente, estaba de vuelta en el presente. Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas se desbordaban desde sus párpados y su mirada fija en la mirada atormentada de la mujer encarcelada.

"Eres tú," susurró la niña rubia, una brillante, e infartante sonrisa floreció entre sus lágrimas mientras frotaba lentamente un círculo alrededor tierna mejilla de la bruja con su pulgar,"... Regina. "

El aliento de la Reina Oscura resonó por toda la mazmorra oscura al oír su nombre susurrado en los labios de la princesa, su propia mano se elevó hasta tomar la de la niña en la mejilla antes de que ella se moviera hacia adelante sin pensar, apretando sus propios brazos entre los barrotes para envolverlos alrededor de la rubia. Puso a la niña lo más cerca posible al compartir un difícil, pero hermoso abrazo.

Ni la reina ni la pequeña princesa notaron los destellos blancos que bailaban a través de su carne cuando se abrazaron, una magia nacida del reconocimiento de sus almas.

* * *

**Apuesto a que todos ustedes se imaginaron algo muy diferente. Pero nada tan tierno. :)**


	13. Hablar sin voz

**Lo malo para mi, hoy, resulta ser bueno para ustedes, pues me he quedado sin internet, lo cual me obliga a actualizar desde un cyber lo que a su vez, me ha llevado a subir los dos capítulos que les debía de una sola vez. Pero roguemos todos porque mañana se arregle mi problema, porque sino no actualizare. -.-**

**N/A _"Hola de nuevo. Quería abordar algunas preocupaciones antes de que se zambullan. Recientemente tuve un comentario invitado en la preocupación de cómo voy a mantener a Regina sin envejecer (ya que tendrá unos 60 años en el momento Emma llegue a los 28 años). En primer lugar, he tratado este tema en un capítulo anterior, si usted recordará. La madre de Regina lanzó un hechizo de juventud sobre ella justo antes de su matrimonio con el rey Leopoldo, por lo que mantendrá su juventud (aunque ella técnicamente tenga unos 60 años, sí, ella no los aparentara, ni se verá afectada su salud). Yo también recuerdo que no estamos en la versión Curse /Storybrooke en esta historia, por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de que Emma llegue a la edad de 28 años antes de que una relación romántica se desarrolle, sólo la edad de la madurez._**

_**También se expresó preocupación acerca de la presencia y la influencia por las edades de Emma y Regina, y cómo esto hará que su futura relación romántica sea torpe y/o inadecuada. Si bien estoy de acuerdo en un punto, este tema también se tratará en los próximos giros de la trama. Traten de seguir siendo personas de mente abierta. Todo va a aclararse con el progreso de la historia. Ahora vamos a altar adelante de la línea de tiempo actual, por favor. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Trece: Hablar sin voz

Una Emma de diez años de edad, se sentó en silencio en la pequeña mesa redonda de la biblioteca del castillo, tocando la punta de su pluma rítmicamente mientras su mente vagaba, la voz monótona de su instructor desapareciendo hasta ser un rumor sordo en el fondo. Su madre, la reina actual, se sentó con atención a su lado como si las palabras del instructor eran un cuento fascinante lugar de la excesivamente repetida y dolorosamente aburrida lección sobre su reino.

_¿Regina?_ Emma mental llamó a su amiga con sus pensamientos. La respuesta, como siempre, no se hizo esperar.

_¿Sí, querida?_ La sensual voz de Regina flotaba en la mente de Emma en un murmullo reconfortante y la princesa sonrió. Poco después de que Emma había descubierto la verdadera identidad de la Bruja Malvada hacia sólo dos años, ambas habían sido sorprendidas al descubrir una nueva y extraña conexión entre ellas. Desde ese único abrazo compartido a raíz del conocimiento recién descubierto, la Reina Oscura y la princesa se había vuelto, de alguna manera, capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente.

Ya había ocurrido la noche siguiente cuando la madre de Emma la había acostado a dormir. Por mucho que la princesa había querido visitar a su más preciada amiga otra vez esa noche, la joven rubia estaba simplemente agotada después de un largo día luego de haber descansado poco la noche anterior, también cansada por su propia excitación. Así que, cuando los párpados de Emma se agitaron con el peso del sueño, pensó en la morena, su mente susurrando tres simples palabras. _Buenas noches, Regina._

Los ojos de Regina se habían abierto mientras yacía encima de su cama de prisión, con la cabeza agitándose alrededor en busca de la princesa al apenas haber oído la voz de la niña, tan fuerte y clara, como si Emma hubiera estado en la celda con ella. Al no ver evidencia de la joven, sin embargo, tomó una respiración profunda y relajada, volviendo a acostarse sobre su catre, una vez más. Cerró los ojos marrones y susurro en su mente,_ Buenas noches, Emma, _ mientras volvía a dormirse.

Varios pisos sobre la morena, la joven princesa se había sacudido de inmediato de su sueño infantil, sus ojos de esmeralda estallaron abiertos buscando en su propia habitación a la morena cuya voz había sonado, tan fuerte y clara, para la chica. Emma se arrastró de la cama y se dirigió al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación para mirar hacia el pasillo antes de volver a inspeccionar su recamara, en busca de la fuente de la voz que había oído. Cuando no encontró a nadie, se subió de nuevo en la cama, un poco sacudida, y espontáneamente, otro pensamiento se coló en su mente. ¿_Regina, has escapado de tu celda?_

Regina, pensó que seguramente debía estar soñando, respondió sin preocupación, resoplando una risa antes de pensar, _Si pudiera_. Emma jadeó en voz alta antes de intentar llamar deliberadamente a la morena con su mente, aunque sus ojos siguieron como dardos girando locamente alrededor de su recamara. _¿Regina? ¿Puedes... puedes oírme?_ Esperó a que la morena respondiera con un simple sí o un no, pero después de sólo un golpe, oyó las palabras mentalmente susurradas de Regina en shock como la bruja saltó frenéticamente de su sueño temprano dándose cuenta de que ella, de hecho, no estaba soñando, y pensó: _Oh dioses._

Muchas veces desde su descubrimiento, Emma había cuestionado a Regina acerca de la conexión telepática y, sin embargo, la morena no tenía respuestas para darle, y si ella hubiera tenido respuestas, sin duda las habría dejado herméticamente entre ellas. Regina, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna explicación. Aun con toda la magia que una vez poseyó y todo el conocimiento mágico que aún existía en su mente, no podía entender cómo esta conexión con la princesa había llegado a existir. Incluso los conectados por la magia más poderosa de todas, el amor verdadero, no estaban físicamente unidos, al menos, Regina nunca había oído hablar de esa situación, y gracias a los dioses por eso, pensó. Ella sólo podía imaginar la repugnantemente dulce indulgencia de tal conexión entre los gustos de Snow y Charming. _Snow, ¿dónde estás?... Es un secreto, _Charming.._. Te encontraré, Snow, estés donde estés; siempre te encontraré... ¡Oh, Charming!_ Regina se habría amordazado ante la idea de semejante disparate; además, estaba segura de que no era una relación de amor verdadero, sin importar que, Emma no era más que una niña y, además, el verdadero amor de Regina, o el hombre que ella había creído que era su verdadero amor, Daniel, había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, se quedó sin explicación.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Preguntó Emma mentalmente a la ex reina mientras continuaba ahogando la voz de su instructor con el melódico, trance, inducido al frotar su pluma contra la mesa de madera.

_Emma_, Regina suspiró y la princesa sonrió mientras oía la exasperación en la voz de la morena,_ e__stoy encerrada en una celda mágica. No estoy haciendo nada._

_Cierto_, Emma respondió. _Estoy terriblemente aburrida._

_¿Dónde estás?_ preguntó Regina.

_Estoy en mi lección_, le dijo Emma. _Mi instructor está dando una lección sobre la historia de nuestro reino una vez más_. Regina sonrió al oír eso. Ella sabía lo mucho que Emma odiaba las lecciones repetitivas de la historia del Reino Blanco, después de haberla oído lo suficiente como para tener toda la historia memorizada prácticamente palabra por palabra. Regina elogió a la chica por su paciencia cuando la morena, ella, seguramente habría estrangulado el instructor inmediatamente, entre otras cosa para inspirar un cambio de tema a la fuerza.

La madurez de Emma continuó sorprendiéndola a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Parecía que la joven princesa había envejecido intelectual y mentalmente una década en sólo dos años. Eso desconcertó completamente a la bruja, pero más allá de la madurez de Emma lo sorprendente, era la inquebrantable confianza y afecto de la niña por la reina caída que más que sorprenderla, la confundía. Incluso después de conocer la verdadera identidad de Regina, el amor de Emma por la morena nunca flaqueó, a pesar de su conocimiento de los muchos actos malvados que la reina había cometido, muchos de esos hechos eran actos en contra de la propia madre de la princesa. Lo mucho que la rubia le había abierto y aceptado en su corazón, la aturdía, sin embargo, Regina no se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Había estado tan hambrienta de afecto y aceptación desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía hacer nada más que tomar la oferta de Emma con impaciencia, con reverencia y gratitud.

_Te echo de menos_. La voz de Emma resonó nuevamente en la cabeza de la reina caída, a pesar de que apenas había sido un susurro. El corazón de Regina se calentó de manera exponencial. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Emma había ido a visitarla en los calabozos, y la separación era emocionalmente dura para ambas. Debido a esto que tanto la princesa como la reina caída agradecían a los dioses con frecuencia por su valiosa capacidad de comunicarse psíquicamente.

Snow White se había convertido en una barrera maternal dominante entre las dos, y aunque ella todavía no tenía conocimiento de las visitas de Emma a Regina y ciertamente nada de su conexión telepática, habían crecido enormemente sus sospechas ante el curioso comportamiento de su hija en el transcurso de los últimos dos años -el agotamiento constante, como si estuviera despierta casi todas las noches (que, por supuesto, lo estaba), la forma en la que la cabeza de la rubia se movía con atención ante cualquier mención de la Reina Malvada o la Bruja Malvada o incluso de la magia en general, y de los similares. No sólo eso, sino que Snow se había dado cuenta, a pesar de las magníficas habilidades actorales de Regina y su desprecio constante hacia la actual reina, que la bruja morena parecía notablemente más optimista, menos derrotada que antes, y esto le preocupaba sin cesar.

Como tal, Emma comenzó a notar que estaba siendo seguida a menudo por un guardia o incluso un par de guardias, muchos de sus pasajes secretos favorito habían sido sellados sin explicación, y Snow se había empeñado en pasar tanto tiempo con su hija como le era posible, incluso sentándose en todas sus clases, mientras que el Rey James manejaba la mayor parte de la política y gestión del reino. Por lo tanto, tanto Emma como Regina habían acordado que lo mejor era limitar mucho sus visitas, a pesar de que mantenían su contacto mental constantemente, hablando todos los días sin falta.

_Y yo a ti, querida, pero es lo mejor,_ Regina respondió con tristeza, aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Nunca habría imaginado que podría tener una maravillosa amistad como con alguien, y mucho menos con la hija de la mujer que más despreciaba. Regina prácticamente podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Emma, sin embargo, eso le recordó que no podían verse. Ella se echó a reír mientras hablaba telepáticamente a la rubia. _Trata de no fruncir el ceño así, Emma. Tu madre seguramente asumirá que estás bajo l__a influencia de la magia oscura al ver como ninguna lección de tu gran reino jamás ha podido producir una buena reacción._

Emma sonrió ante la broma de Regina. La morena se había sentido mucho más cómoda, al ser más abierta y más ella misma desde que la princesa había descubierto su identidad. _Mucho mejor, querida_, Regina continuó. _Tu sonrisa es brillante y hermosa, incluso cuando la veo sólo en mi mente._

La princesa deseaba desesperadamente ver a su amiga. La presencia de su madre, así como su constante espionaje y cuestionamiento habían crecido casi al punto de la asfixia y Emma pedía por la libertad, la facilidad y la comodidad con la que siempre había podido simplemente pasar tiempo con Regina, compartir historias y conversaciones sin cargas. La rubia cerró los ojos y convocó la imagen de la mazmorra, de la celda mágica de Regina, y, finalmente, de la misma morena. Se imaginó allí, el deseo de ver a su amiga llenándola en cada célula, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos o darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, escuchó como su madre dejó escapar un grito agudo.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe al igual que una espesa nube de humo púrpura envolvió su cuerpo y en un instante, la biblioteca, su madre, y su instructor se habían ido mientras una curiosa sensación de viajar en el tiempo y el espacio se filtraba en su cuerpo, por lo que la sangre de Emma zumbaba eléctricamente en sus venas, y de repente ella estaba en tierra firme de nuevo. El humo púrpura se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo joven antes de disiparse y desaparecer en el aire como vapor, y allí, frente a ella se encontraba una Regina con los ojos abiertos, mirando sorprendida a la joven rubia, detrás de las barras irregulares, de su prisión de hierro.

* * *

**¿Emma hizo magia, o fue Regina? No sé, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. (sí mi internet así lo quiere)**


	14. Transferencia

**Bueno gente, al parecer mi internet si ha tenido consideración. xD La verdad si es complicado seguir el ritmo de las actualizaciones, y más cuando hay capítulos que de verdad llevan trabajo. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré de traducir ni de publicar, y trataré de seguir este mismo ritmo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. :)**

** N/A**_** "Sólo una nota rápida para mayor claridad: Emma no se teletransportó a la celda de Regina, sino al calabozo a las afueras de la celda. También, para aquellos lectores que estén interesados ****y/o ****decepcionados**** de que Emma "tenga" magia, sólo tiene que esperar a mis amigos. Sólo esperar. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Catorce: Transferencia

Tanto Emma como Regina estaban en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Regina se sorprendió en silencio mientras miraba hacia fuera de su celda a la joven rubia que, obviamente, acaba de realizar magia. La bruja morena se preparó rápidamente a sí misma, mientras la comprensión de lo que sucedería a continuación se estrelló en su cerebro, disparando olas de malestar y náuseas directamente a su estómago. Si Regina conocía a Snow White, y oh cómo la conocía, la reina reinante se aparecería en cualquier momento hecha una furia.

"Regina, ¿qué ha sucedido?" preguntó Emma con nerviosismo, aunque la reina caída oyó una pizca de excitación en el tono de la rubia. "¿Eso fue... He hecho magia?"

"Emma", dijo Regina con calma, aunque su tono era grave, capturando la atención de la princesa con su solemnidad. "Debes irte ahora, debes transportarte a otro lugar, de lo contrario tu madre—"

"—Es aquí," una voz familiar resonó en el calabozo, cuando Snow White dio la vuelta de la esquina llegando rápidamente a la vista. La Reina Blanca con Charming a su lado, eran seguidos por una horda de guardias del castillo, todos con sus armas en las manos y preparadas. La mirada de Snow se posó inmediatamente en Regina, y la bruja morena sabía que este día no iba a terminar bien.

"Emma, ¡un paso atrás de la celda ahora!" Snow mandó, su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión. Emma miró rápidamente a Regina, quien respondió a su mirada interrogante con un gesto lo suficientemente sutil como para que la princesa lo notara, pero permaneció sin ser visto por la madre de la rubia. La princesa hizo lo que su madre mandó, alejándose de la celda de Regina, hasta situarse al lado de Snow. La ira de Snow White era como una presencia física, una bestia, llenando la habitación ominosamente, y Emma se contrajo a su lado, aterrorizada por lo que su madre podría hacer en ese estado.

"¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hija, bruja?" Rugió el rey James desde el lado de su esposa apuntando con su espada a la bruja. Regina, nunca había sido del tipo de acobardarse y especialmente no lo haría para el gusto de un pastor convertido Rey, enderezó la espalda y se puso a su altura, cumpliendo furiosa la mirada del Rey con una potente de las suyas.

"No he hecho nada", le dijo honestamente, aunque, por supuesto, sabía que no le iba a creer.

"¡Mentira!" el rey volvió a rugir. Snow puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de su marido para calmarlo y silenciarlo mientras daba un paso adelante hacia la celda de Regina.

"¿Cómo has conjurado magia, Regina?" Preguntó Snow, su voz fría, pero curioso. "Esta cárcel fue construida por la más poderosa magia de las hadas. ¿Cómo has desafiado su poder?"

"No he realizado ningún tipo de magia, Snow," contestó Regina honestamente de nuevo. "Si yo fuera capaz de hacer magia, mientras estoy dentro de esta jaula, ¿realmente crees que me quedaría dentro de ella? ¿Qué no me habría escapado a estas alturas, ya que ha pasado una década desde mi captura?"

"¡Mentira!" James intervino de nuevo. "¡No es más que otra de sus malvados planes! La bruja es posterior a la princesa. ¡Ella la ha envenenado con su magia, Snow!"

"James", dijo Snow como advertencia, calmando a su marido una vez más, mientras meditaba las palabras de Regina. Dada su historia, había llegado sin duda a desconfiar de su ex madrastra y realmente creía que Regina casi siempre tenía algún plan o estratagema de trabajo por debajo de la superficie; sin embargo, Snow nunca había sabido de un intento de la reina caída de evitar escapar, cuando estaba a su disposición hacerlo. Regina nunca arriesgaría su poder y su reino por permanecer oculta dentro de una prisión subterránea, cuando tenía la capacidad de evadirla o escapar de ella. Algo se sentía fuera de lugar, extraño, y sin embargo Snow podía leer la sinceridad en los ojos de Regina, la sinceridad en la voz de la morena. Se preguntaba, sin embargo, _¿estoy cayendo en otra de sus trampas?_ Así, actuó con uno de sus mejores instintos, cerró los ojos, y envió una llamada mental a uno de sus aliados más cercanos, una criatura mágica que sin duda podría ayudarla en la investigación del asunto.

Un tintineo familiar seguido de un chasquido fuerte al instante se hizo eco en todo el calabozo frío cuando el hada madrina de Emma, Blue, apareció, flotando justo a la derecha de Emma y delante de la reina reinante.

"¿Me ha llamado, Su Majestad?" preguntó Blue, mirando alrededor de la mazmorra, y tomando nota del Rey y todos los guardias en alerta con las armas desenfundadas, la joven princesa mirando con nerviosismo a la tierra, y la Reina Malvada mirando sinceramente desde dentro de los límites de la celda que Blue había ayudado a construir.

"Así es, Blue. Gracias por venir", dijo Snow, siempre con buenos modales y siempre como una reina, incluso en la peor de las situaciones. "Necesito tu ayuda, si eres capaz."

"Por supuesto, Snow," respondió Blue dulcemente a su amigo y ex cargo. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Durante la lección de hoy, Emma fue transportada mágicamente desde la biblioteca a la cárcel del castillo, a la celda de Regina. Mientras que Regina continua dentro de la celda y asegura que no ha realizado ningún tipo de magia, Emma fue transportada en un remolino de humo color _púrpura_, " dijo la Reina Blanca al hada.

Blue asintió. "Ya veo, ¿y deseas saber si la Reina Oscura ha recuperado su poder?"

Snow simplemente asintió, mientras que James en el otro lado, intervino una vez más. "¡Queremos saber si la bruja ha contaminado nuestra hija!"

"Muy bien", respondió Blue. "Toda la magia tiene una intrincada firma y aroma, específicos de la persona que la posee. Si la magia se llevó a cabo en la última hora, voy a ser capaz de leer la firma y determinar a quién pertenecía la magia."

"Hazlo", le dijo Snow.

"Muy bien", respondió Blue. Sus alas brillantes parpadearon mientras flotaba en el espacio vacío justo antes de la celda de Regina. Extendió su varita de hada, trazando con delicadeza a través del aire. Una serie de luces de colores brillantes se arremolinaron rápidamente a través del aire en la punta de la varita de Blue antes de desaparecer nuevamente. El hada se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló profundamente por la nariz, pasando por el olor que quedo de la traza de magia.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Snow desde atrás del hada. Blue agitó su varita una vez más antes de volver a enfrentarse al rey y la reina actuales.

"La firma de esta magia es muy fuerte y indiscutiblemente clara,"Dijo Blue a los monarcas. "La firma es la de la Reina Oscura". Snow dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras la boca de su marido se abrió inmediatamente para gritar su siguiente queja o plan de retribución, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, fue silenciado por el hada azul quien levantó una mano para detenerlo, lo que indicaba que no había terminado.

"Sin embargo", continuó el hada, porque a pesar de que su aversión a la Reina Malvada era muy clara, la advertencia que le dio El Destino la empujó a la honestidad absoluta ", mientras que la firma es puramente de Regina, el olor no lo es."

Tanto Snow como Regina se pusieron firmes ante eso. Regina sabía que no había hecho magia, sin embargo, ella reconocería su propia marca en cualquier lugar, y sabía que la magia que transportó a Emma con ella, era la suya, sin embargo, no la había hecho ella. Ahora estaba tan enojada como los otros, furiosa de que alguien se había aprovechado de alguna manera de su poder, muy probablemente en un esfuerzo por incriminarla mucho más, convenciendo a los monarcas que de alguna manera se había envuelto a la pequeña con su magia.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Snow, genuinamente sorprendida y confundida por toda la situación.

"Significa, Majestad, que si bien la magia pertenece a Regina, no fue ella quien la conjuró", respondió Blue. "El olor es bastante único y no pertenece a la Reina Oscura, sino a la propia princesa. Ella fue la que realizó magia este día, no Regina. La Reina Oscura se encuentra limitada de manera segura dentro de su celda como lo ha estado hasta ahora, totalmente impotente."

Regina apretó los dientes para detenerse a sí misma de reprender a Blue por humillarla tan descaradamente. Puede que no tuviera su magia, pero difícilmente podría llamarse a la reina caída "totalmente impotente." Tenía una poderosa reputación solo, los dioses sabían. Mientras Regina se imaginaba a sí misma arrancando las alas del hada molesta, sin embargo, ella fue llevada rápidamente de vuelta al presente cuando la dulce y todavía nerviosa voz de Emma tembló en su mente.

_Regina, tengo miedo_. El corazón de la reina caída se apretó y casi se rompió al escuchar la inquietud y temblor en la voz telepática de su princesa.

_No te preocupes, mi amor_, Regina le aseguró, captando la mirada de la rubia al otro lado la sala, mientras continuaba llamándola. _Todo irá bien_.

Mientras pensaba en esas palabras, Regina hizo todo lo posible por convencerse de que eran ciertas, pero había mucho de esto que ella simplemente no entendía. ¿Cómo Emma había podido tener acceso a su magia, y más aun utilizarla sin el conocimiento o formación adecuada? Por otra parte, ¿cómo se podían comunicarse telepáticamente? La totalidad de su relación con la joven princesa dejaba total y absolutamente perpleja a la bruja. Y la confundía mucho de más el hecho de que ella estaba considerando seriamente divulgar todos los aspectos de su curiosa relación con la rubia al hada azul o a Snow White sólo por si alguna, cualquiera, pudiera ser capaz de proporcionarle respuestas ya que su celda le impedía buscarlas por su cuenta. Se abstuvo, sin embargo, por temor a que ello pudiera empeorar su situación actual aun más, y por encima de todo, estaba aterrorizada de que Snow se encargara de que esa maldita hada encontrase alguna fórmula mágica para prevenir que Regina tuviera cualquier otro contacto con la princesa.

_Pero, ¿cómo es que tengo magia, Regina, tu magia?_

_No sé, Emma, __pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo_, le dijo Regina solemnemente, _de una manera u otra._

_¿Estás enojada conmigo?_ La voz de Emma era de dolor, un susurro de preocupación en la mente de Regina mientras ella tímidamente planteaba la pregunta, y eso hizo que la bruja se derritiera. Ella en realidad se había enfadado al saber que su magia había sido utilizada por otro, hasta que descubrió que había sido la propia Emma quien había accedido al poder de Regina, y su enojo se disipó por completo. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que con mucho gusto podía compartir algo de ella con la princesa si la chica lo deseaba, aunque temía que su magia, oscura como era, pudiera envolver a la chica y esperaba que su princesa se mantuviera incólume por ella. Su mirada se encontró con Emma una vez más, ablandándose del todo para tranquilizar a la princesa.

_No, Emma_, respondió ella con dulzura, _nunca podría estar enojada contigo, querida._

La incomodidad de Blue era clara y llenó la habitación siniestramente, lo que no hacía más que servirle de combustible al temor de Snow y elevar su inquietud, sabiendo que el hada aún tenía que revelar todo lo que ella podría saber de la situación. Por lo tanto, Snow le pidió a su vieja amiga que buscara respuestas.

"¿Cómo es esto posible, Blue?" Pidió a la reina. "¿Cómo ha podido Emma acceder a la magia de Regina y utilizarla? Ella ni siquiera ha aprendido los caminos de la magia o ha sido entrenada para llevarla a cabo."

"No estoy segura, Snow," le respondió Blue ", pero sólo hay una posibilidad que yo sepa. Es, sin embargo, una forma muy antigua y rara de magia que se conoce como Transferencia, y hasta donde soy consciente, Su Majestad, esta magia... "El hada vaciló mientras todos los presentes en el calabozo se aferraban a cada palabra. Dudaba de su propio conocimiento en la materia, así como en la posibilidad de que lo que había pasado aquí en realidad podría ser esta magia legendaria, sin embargo, era la única respuesta que conocía.

"¿Qué, Blue?" solicitó Snow. "Dime".

Blue dudó sólo un momento más, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras se encontraba con la mirada de la Reina Blanca. "Esta magia solo se sabe que existe entre las Almas Gemelas destinadas."

Un jadeo unificado, hizo eco a través de la mazmorra, resonando con fuerza en las paredes cuando Regina, Snow, y Charming reaccionaron ante las palabras del hada. Lo último que vio Snow White fue la expresión de sorpresa y terror que se retorcía en el rostro de su antigua madrastra antes de que todo se volviera negro y la reina reinante se derrumbará pesadamente en el suelo.

* * *

**Ojala que Snow se golpee fuerte al caer. ¬¬**


	15. Medidas Desesperadas

**Capítulos seguidos porque no me fió de mi internet. Esta es la ultima actualización del día. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. ^-^**

**N/A _"Gracias a todos por la superveniencia de esta historia hasta el momento y por sus frecuentes y maravillosos _****_reviews_****_. Se los agradezco. Este capítulo está destinado principalmente para prepararlos para lo que viene después. Lo más probable es que sea mi actualización final por esta noche, así que, ¡hasta mañana! ¡Disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Quince: Medidas Desesperadas

Snow White parpadeó rápidamente mientras viajaba lentamente de regreso a la conciencia. Mientras su visión se centró finalmente, sus propios, amplios, y preocupados ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada desde el rostro de su hija, quien la reina se dio cuenta rápidamente estaba sentada encima de su pecho y se cernía sobre ella nerviosamente.

"¿Madre?" -Preguntó Emma, con voz temblorosa, y Snow se percató inmediatamente de las lágrimas que pintaban las hermosas mejillas de su hija. Hizo todo lo posible para aspirar una bocanada profunda bajo el peso de la princesa antes de lograr su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, dadas las circunstancias. Levantó las manos para colocarlas en la cintura de su hija antes de levantar a la niña y colocarla justo a su lado. Luego se empujó a sí misma en una posición sentada y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio, pero ella y su hija estaban solas. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el calabozo.

"¡Oh, madre!" Emma exclamó mientras ella parecía satisfecha con el comportamiento aparentemente sano y normal de Snow. "¡Me has preocupado mucho!"

"Estoy bien, cariño", dijo Snow en voz baja, con la esperanza de tranquilizar a su hija y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy cautivada por la preocupación entrañable y auténtica de Emma por su bienestar. "Me disculpo por asustarte." Coloco una mano suave alrededor de la preciosa y tierna mejilla de la princesa e hizo todo lo posible por ocultar sus facciones cuando la memoria de lo que había salido a la luz en las mazmorras la había inundado de nuevo con una rabia feroz. Qué iban hacer con este conocimiento, ¿Era incluso verdad? Una gran parte de ella dudaba de que alguna parte del mismo pudiera ser cierto, en lo que respecta a su hija y a su ex madrastra, aunque una parte aún mayor de ella tembló de miedo ante la posibilidad de que pudiera serlo. Necesitaba respuestas.

"¿Dónde está tu padre, Emma?" Preguntó Snow a la princesa en voz baja.

"Estoy aquí, Snow." La voz de su marido sonaba espesa por la preocupación mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación a toda prisa al ver a su esposa despierta una vez más, después de haber dejado sus cámaras sólo para buscar un vaso de agua y un paño húmedo para la reina. Se abrió paso a un lado de la cama, sentándose lentamente al lado de su esposa, mientras que su hija todavía se aferraba al lado de la reina como si temiera que la mujer de pelo negro pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. James entregó a Snow el vaso de agua, quien lo bebió profundamente, y le limpió las mejillas y la frente con el paño fresco y húmedo, con la esperanza de calmarla lo mejor posible. Ambos habían sufrido todo un golpe emocional en las mazmorras y aunque él también tuvo la tentación de simplemente desmoronarse al oír la revelación de Blue, en lugar de eso optó por permanecer fuerte por su esposa, pero más que eso, optó por no creer ni una palabra. Ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de tal posibilidad.

"Te desmayaste, mi amor", James susurró en voz baja a su mujer, inclinándose hacia adelante para plantar un delicado, y amoroso beso en la frente de Snow. "Yo te traje a nuestros aposentos y hemos estado esperando que te despertaras, desde entonces, a pesar de que no ha sido mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, querida?"

"Mejor, gracias, James," respondió Snow, llevando una mano hasta la de su marido, apretándola para darle tranquilidad. Su familia la hizo sentirse tan querida y tan especial, aunque sabía que este momento no podía durar. Había problemas graves que atender, y requerían que la reina los resolviera, primero debía hablar con su marido en privado, lo que significaba que Emma tendría que irse, Snow, sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirse cómoda dejando a Emma por su cuenta. Entonces, Snow compartió una mirada de complicidad con su marido antes de excusarse en voz baja saliendo rápidamente de sus cámaras, hacia la sala donde se encontraban los guardias que los habían acompañado a las mazmorras, así como el hada azul y esperaban ansiosamente palabras sobre el estado de la reina. Todos ellos se animaron al verla despierta y alerta una vez más.

"Gracias a todos por su preocupación", dijo majestuosamente, sonriendo amablemente a cada uno de ellos antes de pedir hablar en privado con Blue. El hada aceptó y voló detrás de la reina, siguiendo a la reina a través de la puerta más cercana a la habitación de Emma. Una vez dentro, Snow se volvió rápidamente hacia su vieja amiga, hablando rápido y solemnemente.

"Blue, ¿hay un hechizo que se pueda arrojar sobre los aposentos de Emma para prevenir que se realice magia dentro?

"Lo hay, Majestad," Blue le dijo con confianza, "pero no va a ser indefinido. El hechizo durará sólo por esta noche y la siguiente, y termina con la aparición de la nueva luna."

"Muy bien", dijo Snow, suspirando mientras asentía. "Arrójalo inmediatamente. Voy a enviar Emma a sus aposentos en cinco minutos." Blue asintió en comprensión y se dedicó a encantar la habitación de Emma, agitando su varita mientras una luz azulada era emanada de su pecho, la magia de las hadas brotando desde su interior.

Snow volvió rápidamente a sus propios aposentos donde James y Emma estaban sentados esperando. "Emma", Snow comenzó: "Tu padre y yo debemos hablar en privado; por lo tanto, estoy enviándote a tus aposentos en los que permanecerás hasta que tu padre o yo vayamos por ti. El hada azul ha lanzado un hechizo sobre tu habitación para impedirte realizar magia. Esto es por tu propia protección. ¿Entiendes? "

Emma pareció momentáneamente abatida y aunque el tono de su madre le advirtió que no protestará, no pudo evitar la pregunta que se derramaba de sus labios. "¿El hechizo durara, Madre? ¿Nunca más seré capaz de hacer magia, mientras que dentro de mis aposentos?"

Snow apretó los dientes al oír la descarada decepción de su hija ante la perspectiva de no poder hacer magia, y aunque ella hizo lo mejor para nunca mentirle a su hija (con la excepción de la omisión de la identidad de la Bruja Malvada como la Reina Malvada), Ella se preparó, calmó sus rasgos faciales, y sopló una línea de deshonestidad pura. "Sí, Emma. El hechizo es indefinido".

Regina podía sentir la decepción y la frustración de Emma mientras oía a la princesa rubia quejarse sin sentido dentro de su cabeza. Preocupada por ella, llegó a través de su vínculo telepático secreto, diciendo en voz alta a la pequeña.

_¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?_

_He sido encerrada en mi habitación,_ Emma le respondió, y aunque Regina no estaba sorprendido por esto en lo más mínimo, todavía le daban ganas de estrangular la vida de Snow White. Cómo se atrevía a encerrar a su preciosa princesa, como si ella también fuera prisionera de sus padres. Eso no le sentó bien a la bruja en absoluto. Sin embargo, no quería hablar mal de la madre de la niña, ella hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a la rubia.

_Ellos simplemente están tratando de protegerte, querida. Estoy segura de que no será por mucho tiempo._

_Lo será, Regina. Mi madre le pidió a Blue lanzar un hechizo sobre mis aposentos. Esto me impide realizar cualquier tipo de magia._ Regina sólo se enojó aun más ante eso. Snow estaba actuando como si Emma hubiera deseado deliberadamente aprender y hacer magia con la intención de hacerlo de nuevo, y el hacer que el hada lanzara un hechizo sugería que la Reina Blanca tenía la intención de mantener a su hija encerrada allí por un largo período de tiempo. Eso, pensó Regina, simplemente no ocurriría.

Regina se estrujó el cerebro, convocando todo el conocimiento mágico escondido en lo más recóndito de su mente, no utilizado y que no le fue necesario a lo largo de toda la década que pasó enjaulada como un animal, en una prisión mágica. Ella necesitaba saber. El conocimiento era poder, y así tal vez podría aprender más de su conexión con la princesa, podría utilizar ese conocimiento para ayudar a la niña e incluso ayudarse a sí misma. Pero teniendo en cuenta su particular situación, sus opciones eran bastante limitadas. De hecho, solo podía pensar en una manera de obtener la información que necesitaba.

* * *

Snow White había discutido furiosamente con su marido, mientras agotaban opción tras opción. Sabía que necesitaba información, más conocimientos sobre las curiosas circunstancias, pero solo sabía de una manera de obtener exactamente el conocimiento que necesitaba. James negó la opción, suplicándole que lo reconsiderara, pero la reina estaba decidida. Ella haría esto con o sin la aprobación de su marido. Ella haría todo en su poder para proteger a su hija de la mujer que casi había terminado con su vida en más de una ocasión.

Snow White y la Reina Malvada, en sus partes separadas del Castillo Blanco (Snow en la Sala del Consejo y de Regina en su celda de prisión) se prepararon mentalmente y emocionalmente para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, aunque no eran consciente del plan idéntico de la otra. Tampoco queriendo realizar el acto traicionero, sin embargo, ambas eran lo contrario de indefensas. Ambas eran mujeres desesperadas. Después estabilizar sus propósitos individuales y calmar sus corazones que latían rápidamente, tanto la reina reinante como la reina caída cerraron sus ojos y mencionaron una palabra singular, el nombre de alguien temido y a la vez respetado por todos.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

**Y todo el mundo sabe que las cosas nunca acaban bien cuando Rumpel mete la mano, mañana veremos que pasa. No olviden comentar. ;)**


	16. El Tomo de Reverencias

**Otro capítulo más, y este es relativamente largo (y un poco pesado para traducir). Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**N/A _"Este capítulo es bastante largo y llevo una eternidad escribirlo ya que yo quería que fuera perfecto. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aunque ahora estoy agotada mentalmente. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

Capítulo Dieciséis: El Tomo de Reverencias

Rumpelstiltskin estaba sentado en silencio dentro del Dark Castle, paralizado en su rueca, convirtiendo paja en oro. A pesar de que a menudo utilizaba esta habilidad única suya como un pago fácil a las muchas almas desesperadas que le ofrecían baratijas únicas y otros premios, había encontrado un nivel suave de consuelo en el trabajo. A medida que sus pensamientos, atormentado por los recuerdos de su pasado y visiones del futuro, caían y rodaban a través de su cabeza, sus manos hacían su trabajo inconscientemente hasta que dos voces muy conocidas susurraron en su mente, sacándolo de su trance. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió a través de los oscuros labios dorados con escamas, al reconocer ambas voces temblorosas.

"Bien, bien, bien", dijo Rumpel con entusiasmo a la habitación vacía, "¿es esa una convocatoria la que oigo en los vientos de la desesperación?" Se rió con regocijo al pensar en las dos mujeres que necesitaban su ayuda, una de las cuales le había sorprendido mucho sabiendo que había sido mantenida en cautiverio durante poco más de una década y, por supuesto, tenía poco o nada que ofrecerle, y la otra, sin embargo, no le provocaba tanta sorpresa. Puso los ojos de reptil drásticamente al pensar en la Reina Blanca. Los que eran devotamente considerados (y considerándose ellos mismos) "buenos" eran casi siempre los primeros en recurrir a él, a pesar de lo fuerte que protestaron que jamás lo harían, o necesitarían hacerlo. Siempre era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que la desesperación naciera, incluso en lo más puros de corazón y alma.

"¿A quién debería hacer frente primero?" Pensó alegremente antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer en el aire, la gran rueda de la máquina de hilar todavía giraba ligeramente en los confines silenciosos y de repente vacíos del Dark Castle.

* * *

Snow White se paseaba por la sala del Consejo de su castillo, con la preocupación comiéndole vida de adentro hacia afuera. Ella había revisado sus opciones con furia y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía convocar al Oscuro para que la ayudara, a pesar de que ahora dudaba mucho su propia decisión, aterrorizada por el precio que pueda necesitar como pago de cualquier información que pudiera ser capaz de proporcionar. Mientras se conducía a si misma dentro del frenesí, sin embargo, saltó por la sorpresa cuando de repente fue sacudida de sus pensamientos por el sonido de una explosión que resonó en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al Imp de piel dorada, Rumpelstiltskin, sentado encima de un estante alto en el extremo opuesto de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas con delicadeza y una sonrisa repugnante pintar sus rasgos de reptil. El estómago de Snow se agitó ante la vista, mientras un sentimiento de temor se extendido a través de ella, a pesar de eso llamó a toda la valentía y confianza que pudo reunir y se enfrentó majestuosamente a la criatura.

"¿Me has llamado, Su Majestad?" Rumpel arrastraba las palabras mientras su mirada siniestra devoraba a la más bella de todas, con un hambre ansiosa.

Snow se tragó el nudo en la garganta que cayó como una bola de fuego, quemándola ferozmente la boca del estómago. "Sí, Oscuro. Estoy en la necesidad de tu ayuda."

"Muchos lo están, querida," dijo alegremente, "muchos lo están." No dijo nada más, permitiendo que el ominoso silencio llenara el espacio vacío de la sala, a sabiendas de que la Reina Blanca confesaría su necesidad sin preguntar. Efectivamente, sólo unos segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que Snow continuara.

"Estoy buscando información sobre una rara especie de magia conocida como Transferencia", profesó Snow. El Oscuro rara vez, si acaso alguna vez, se sorprendía, sin embargo, esta petición particular, le sorprendió mucho y le intrigó aún más. Él mismo estaba desesperado por saber más. Mantuvo su curiosa y peculiar compostura, sin embargo, y continuó con la reina.

"Ah, sí", dijo simplemente, "¡Trrrransferencia!" Marcó dramáticamente la "r" de la palabra a medida que hacía girar una mano en el aire antes de saltar de la estantería para posicionarse delante de Snow White. Quien dio un rápido pasó lejos del Imp para reconstituir una parte del espacio que había habido entre ellos, incómoda de estar tan de cerca del hombre.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" -Preguntó esperanzada. Rumpelstiltskin asintió rápidamente, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Puedo proporcionar la información que buscas, ¡pero toda la magia tiene un precio, querida! Así que, ¿qué puedes _dar__me_ _tu_ a cambio?"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?" Preguntó Snow con cautela, su estómago dio un vuelco al pensar en los muchos favores terribles que el hombre serpiente pudiera pedir."¿Tierra? ¿Un castillo, tal vez?"

"Oh, no, no, no, querida," dijo Rumpel con una risa cacareante que envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Snow. "Para obtener la información que buscas, necesito algo muy simple, ¡ya ves!"

"Nómbralo", dijo Snow solemnemente.

"¡Un pelo!" -exclamó con un gesto y moviendo la mano una vez más. Snow, sorprendida por la sencillez de esa solicitud, simplemente alcanzó a su propio cabello negro para arrancar una larga hebra, pero antes de que pudiera tirar del pelo de la raíz, el Oscuro movió un dedo rápidamente hacia ella.

"¡Oh, no, querida!" dijo, deteniéndola. "Necesito una hebra, pero no de usted, Su Majestad, sino de la coronilla de la cabeza de nuesstra princesa." Snow retrocedió al instante, el disgusto estropeando su rostro, y sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando de la solicitud del hombre de piel dorada.

"¿Está segura?" Puso en duda su negación. "¡No es más que un solo pelo después de todo y no encontrarás lo que buscas en otro lugar!"

"No, no hay acuerdo", le respondió Snow inmediatamente. Ella sabía lo que el hombre podía hacer con un solo pelo, y aunque arriesgaría lo fuera, ella no, de ninguna manera, pondría en peligro a su preciosa hija. Sabía muy bien de los malos caminos del Oscuro. No, iba a encontrar otra manera, aunque afirmara que fuera imposible.

"Muy bien", respondió Rumpelstiltskin, decepcionado por la resolución y la negación de su solicitud por la Reina Blanca. Manipulador como siempre, no podía negar el libre albedrío. Por lo tanto, se sumergió en un arco dramático antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos y un pop haciendo eco.

* * *

Regina se sentó encima de su catre en la mazmorra, cocinándose en su ira. Había estado segura de que el Oscuro respondería a su llamada, nada más que por mera curiosidad, sin embargo, se había equivocado. Él no había hecho caso de su llamado, y por lo tanto, ahora estaba sentada solemne y sola, totalmente sin opciones para obtener la información que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

"El tiempo es precioso, querida." La voz familiar de Rumpelstiltskin sonó a través de la mazmorra, llamando la atención de la reina caída. Había llegado después de todo."Los chismes de las mazmorras me interesan poco." Su risa vertiginosa enfureció a Regina al ver como el duende se burlaba de su situación. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, mirando a los ojos de reptil del hombre que una vez la había entrenado en los caminos de la magia negra, el hombre que la había manipulado, con la fragilidad y el sufrimiento de su corazón dando forma al monstruo en el que más tarde se convirtió.

"Guárdatelo, Rumpel," le espetó Regina. "Los dos sabemos que no estarías aquí si mi llamada te interesan tan poco."

"Tal vez sí, querida", admitió Rumpel ", ¡aunque seguramente habrías solicitado escapar de una prisión mágica antes de una década!" Él se rió malvadamente una vez más, lo que enfureció aún más a la bruja. Oh, cómo me encantaría arrancarle el corazón ennegrecido de su pecho y aplastarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas perfectas.

"No busco escapar y estoy segura que lo has asumido," contestó Regina secamente, cansada ya de la actitud infantil y juegos mentales del Imp.

"De hecho", dijo sombríamente. "¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces, querida? ¿La muerte de Snow White, tal vez?" Regina arqueó una ceja, encantada por un momento con la idea de ser finalmente libre de esa mujer insoportable, pero luego pensó en su querida Emma y en cómo la muerte de su madre la aplastaría, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Regina para inmediatamente despedir el pensamiento.

"¿La muerte del rey? ¿O quizás," continuó Rumpel, una sonrisa viciosa devorando a sus características, "la muerte de la preciosa princesa? ¡Qué dulce venganza sería, querida!"

"¡NO!" Regina gruñó, su furia haciendo eco a través de la mazmorra como la de un dios enojado.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno,_ Rumpelstiltskin pensó, notando la feroz reacción de Regina ante la perspectiva de la muerte de la princesa, _esto es interesante._ Regina, se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que había perdido la compostura y temiendo lo que Rumpel pudiera hacer con eso, trató de recuperarla y hablar de nuevo, aclarando su reacción.

"Yo... Yo no busco la muerte de nadie", le dijo, tratando desesperadamente de calmar su corazón, el cual latía locamente por debajo de su piel. "Yo sólo busco información." Rumpel esperó en silencio a que continuara, su alegría sólo crecía con cada minuto que pasaba mientras las similitudes entre la solicitud de la Reina Blanca y la petición de la Reina Oscura aclararon en su mente. _Este día sólo se pone mejor, al parecer,_ pensó maliciosamente, resistiendo el impulso de aplaudir con entusiasmo.

"Necesito el conocimiento sobre la conexión y la magia de las Almas Gemelas", le dijo Regina. "Se sabe muy poco de esta magia legendaria y algunos incluso creen que no existe realmente, pero yo necesito la verdad. ¿Puedes ofrecerme esto?"

Rumpelstiltskin prácticamente saltó de alegría al pensar en todo lo que podía ganar con esta pequeña cosa, porque si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces Regina podría ofrecerle exactamente lo que deseaba: un pelo de la cabeza dorada de la princesa. Decidió jugar con su desesperación, sin embargo, por los viejos tiempos, sabía que la bruja mordería el anzuelo. Lo que él no sabía, sin embargo, era que Regina estaba preparada para esta pequeña visita y hacía tiempo que se había asegurado de que si alguna vez tuviera necesidad de la asistencia del Oscuro otra vez, él sería incapaz de negarle cualquier deseo. La mesa estaba a punto de volteársele al Imp, y él permanecía totalmente inconsciente de eso, lo que Regina encontró bastante divertido teniendo en cuenta que el hombre tenía la capacidad de predecir el futuro, una vez más, sólo se puede predecir lo que se determina a saber. Si él no pensaba en un tema en particular, entonces no lo vería, y no había pensado en el tema de Regina en mucho tiempo, incluso antes de su captura (con la excepción de la Maldición Oscura, que él mismo había creado), lo que le permite ocultarle mucho al hombre.

"Yo puedo", respondió el hombre de piel de reptil, "y sin embargo, no lo haré, ya que no tienes nada que ofrecerme a cambio, ¡querida! Ahora, tengo que irme. Tan sorprendente como pueda parecer, ¡hay un montón de almas más desesperadas que la tuya necesitando de mi gran ayuda!" Bailó alrededor mientras hablaba, moviendo y girando las muñecas y las manos, haciendo gala de su burla antes de levantar una mano para desaparecer fuera de la cárcel, a sabiendas de que Regina lo detendría.

"¡Espera!" ordenó Regina, conociendo el juego de las manos de Rumpel. El Oscuro sonrió con malicia, pero la bruja sólo vio a su propio triunfo en esa sonrisa oscura. "Tengo algo que deseas," dijo, su propia sonrisa ahora adornando sus impresionantes rasgos.

Rumpel fue sorprendido por la declaración de la reina caída y un tanto perturbado en su ahora obvia confianza. Él nunca le había temido a la bruja oscura, que había ayudado a crear, pero no era tonto para desestimar su poder, aun cuando estaba confinada en una prisión mágica. De hecho, se había convertido en el alumno más poderoso del que jamás había sido mentor, superando incluso a su madre, aunque ella sólo logró hacerlo después de haber desterrado a la mujer al País de las Maravillas con su ayuda. Por mucho que a menudo despreciaba a la morena, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, y ciertamente no confiaría en ella. El Oscuro no confiaba en nadie.

"¿Qué podrías posiblemente tener _tu_ que _yo_ pudiera desear, querida?" Rumpel preguntó ansiosamente, como Regina sabía que lo haría. Tan inteligente como pudiera ser el duende, su debilidad siempre fue su curiosidad. Una vez que la intriga se agitara, no podía negarse a sí mismo la aventura de desentrañar el misterio. Al igual que la mayoría de los que estudian la magia negra, Rumpelstiltskin estaba consumido por el deseo de conocimiento. Todos ellos empapándose en el cómo esponjas que padecen hambre. El conocimiento era poder. "Has sido reducida a harapos, Regina. Tu riqueza, Tu reino, tu castillo, tu poder y tu gente, todos se han ido ahora, querida."

Regina ignoró las burlas del hombre, centrándose en cambio en el suministro de la carnada que garantizaba su captura. "Hace muchos años, Rumpel, yo tomé algo de ti, algo muy valioso." Las orejas de Rumpel se animaron ante ello, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión y curiosidad. No podía pensar en ningún elemento que considerara particularmente valioso, con la excepción de la daga que podría reclamar su vida y robar su poder, y que se encontraba bien oculta y comprobaba su posición todos los días para garantizar su seguridad. Se mantenía en el lugar en el que siempre había estado, bien custodiada y lejos donde nadie más que él podría encontrarla. La bruja estaba bromeando.

"Mis disculpas," Regina se corrigió a sí misma, "¿He dicho '_algo'_? Lo que quería decir era _alguien_." La sonrisa malvada de la bruja sólo creció cuando el reconocimiento cruzó el enfermizo rostro dorado del Imp antes puro, una furia adulterada llenó el lugar. En un instante, Rumpel estaba sobre la celda de Regina, con las manos agarrando los barrotes con fiereza y su frente presionada por una de las grietas, a pocos centímetros de la propia Regina, a pesar de que la bruja no dio marcha atrás. Ella simplemente siguió sonriendo al hombre, a sabiendas de que ella había ganado su pequeño juego, y ¡oh, cómo le encantaba a Regina la victoria!

"¡ME DIRÁS DÓNDE ESTÁ!" Gritó Rumpel en la cara de Regina, su voz ya no era el flirteo agudo que por lo general siempre mantenía, en vez de eso se había vuelto profunda e implacable, una fuerza poderosa por sí misma, ya que había llenado ominosamente la constantemente oscurecida mazmorra. Rumpelstiltskin había buscado durante mucho tiempo a su amor faltante, la encantadora mujer que le había demostrado amor y afecto a pesar de su apariencia y su reputación. Belle era realmente preciosa, y ardía en deseos de tenerla de vuelta, aunque aún con todo su poder, nunca había sido capaz de dar con ella desde que se había marchado, sin saber que había sido secuestrada y sólo con la creencia de que la morena de ojos brillantes por fin había entrado en razón y lo había abandonado.

"_Tú_ me vas a dar la información que busco, " le dijo Regina con confianza," todo. Entonces y _sólo_ entonces te regresaré a tu preciosa Belle. "

La ira del Oscuro casi flameaba de su piel de reptil en oleadas mientras consideraba las palabras de la bruja, furioso de haber sido vencido y una vez más negado del trato que deseaba, aunque sabía sin duda que iba a aceptar los términos de la bruja si eso significaba el retorno de Belle. "Acuerdo", escupió en la cara de Regina antes de separarse de los barrotes de la celda y chasquear los dedos.

Un libro enorme y sólido, de oro apareció en sus manos y Regina se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. "¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?" cuestionó. Había oído solamente cuentos sobre la existencia del libro y ahora estaba puramente temerosa al verlo con sus propios ojos, muy real.

"Lo es," Rumpel respondió mientras pasaba las pesadas páginas doradas del Tomo de Reverencias. Era un libro legendario y único, forjado con oro miles de años en el pasado, una fuente de información sin igual en homenaje a las antiguas clases, más raras y más poderosas de la magia de todos los reinos existentes. Regina no sabía cómo Rumpelstiltskin había llegado a adquirirlo, aunque sabía que si alguien era capaz de ganar este premio, seguramente habría sido el mismo Oscuro.

Rumpel finalmente encontró la información que Regina necesitaba y comenzó a leer el libro, después de señalar las palabras con el dedo escamoso asentándolo delicadamente sobre la página metálica. El Oscuro tenía el poder de leer y hablar todos los idiomas, incluso la más antigua de las lenguas, así pudo traducir el texto fácilmente para la bruja.

"De toda la magia que conocemos, existe una más poderosa que cualquier otra", leyó con rapidez. "Se trata de una antigua y rara magia de origen desconocido. El poder de esta magia supera incluso a la de una unión del Verdadero Amor, mientras que el Verdadero Amor es un componente de esta magia más poderosa. Es la magia de las Almas Gemelas destinadas. Las Almas Gemelas existen cuando un alma unificada se divide y nace en dos cuerpos, creando almas gemelas. Una vez que cada ser llega a la edad del entendimiento y es unido con el otro, al primer toque físico, cada alma va a reconocer a la otra y se tejerán nuevamente. Las Almas Gemelas unidas comparten un vínculo más poderoso que cualquier otro existente, impartiendo habilidades únicas y mágicas sobre los portadores. Cada alma impartirá su experiencia sobre la otra, compartiendo cada ser el intelecto, emocional, físico y la madurez mágica. Las Almas Gemelas destinadas se complementan en todas las maneras posibles, obteniendo conocimiento profundo entre sí que solidifica la magia única y el poder de su destino común. De las muchas habilidades mágicas de las Almas Gemelas destinadas, dos habilidades acumulan el mayor poder y, por tanto, requieren la debida reverencia. Estas habilidades consisten en la magia de Transferencia y la magia de la Telepatía.

Ambas potencias sólo tendrá lugar una vez que cada individuo que alberga un alma gemela llegue a la edad de entendimiento y los dos seres compartan un contacto físico. Una vez que esto ha ocurrido, la magia de la Transferencia, así como la magia de la Telepatía van a florecer en las mitades del alma reunida, uniendo eternamente a los seres entre sí. La magia de la Telepatía permite a las Almas Gemelas destinadas comunicarse sin voz. Esta magia no tiene límites y se mantendrá intacta por el tiempo o la distancia. De la magia de la transferencia, se sabe poco. Se cree que las Almas Gemelas destinadas se acoplan y pueden impartir sus habilidades mágicas individuales uno sobre el otro, transfiriendo cada uno de sus propios y únicos poderes al otro. Se cree, además, que las Almas Gemelas destinadas pueden usar la magia de Transferencia para aprovechar el poder de su pareja cuando la necesidad o el deseo surgen una vez que se ha producido una conexión física inicial.

La magia de las Almas Gemelas destinadas es la forma más rara de la magia conocida en todos los ámbitos y en todo momento. Se cree que ocurre una sola vez en un milenio. Los seres que comparten la magia de las Almas Gemelas también compartirán el poder del amor verdadero y se cree que todas y todos los niños nacidos como Almas Gemelas destinados serán innatamente mágicos y poderosos sin medida. "

Rumpelstiltskin cerró el tomo con un pesado, eco en el complemento el silencio, que siguió llenando el aire de mazmorra como un cáncer que se comía la carne en estado de shock de Regina. La cabeza le daba vueltas a una velocidad que amenazaba su capacidad de permanecer consciente. ¿Cómo era todo esto posible? Emma era una niña, ¡una _niña!_ Y, sin embargo, no podía negar la verdad de la Escritura con respecto a su relación con la princesa rubia. Ella trató de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas ridículamente torcido y complicado en conjunto para darle sentido a la realidad a la que ahora se enfrentaba, repitiendo los pasos del Tomo una y otra vez en su cabeza, y de pronto un recuerdo se derramó en su mente, y así como así, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su sitio.

Se vio hace diez años, en toda su gloria como la Reina Malvada, su delgado dedo delicadamente envuelto en la palma de la pequeña mano de la princesa recién nacida. Recordó la profunda conexión que sintió con la niña, aunque en ese momento, no podía explicarlo, pero ahora, sin embargo, todo tenía sentido. Fue la primera conexión física que alguna vez habían compartido, y mientras Emma en su infancia no tuvo nada que transmitir a la Reina Oscura, lo que permitió a la morena permanecer aparentemente sin ser afectada, Regina sin duda había impartido en la bebé, su propia inteligencia, emocional, física, y el crecimiento mágico en el alma de la recién nacida, así como el Tomo había indicado. Sin duda, eso explicaba la profunda madurez de Emma a una edad tan joven, así como sus frecuentes sueños con la reina caída. Ninguna magia había nacido de esta unión, sin embargo, porque Emma todavía no había alcanzado la edad de la comprensión. Regina imaginó que era bastante raro, si no del todo desconocido que ambas Almas Gemelas destinadas se reunieran antes ambas hubieran alcanzado la mayoría de edad, por lo que su situación sin duda única.

En su mundo, mientras que la mayoría de edad se producía a los dieciocho años, la edad del entendimiento se producía mucho antes, se cree que a los siete años, cuando un niño llega a comprender la diferencia entre los tonos separados de la moral. Desde la infancia de Emma, ella y Regina no habían compartido otra conexión física hasta su precioso abrazo poco después del octavo Día Santo de la princesa, cuando la niña había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Regina, sus almas gemelas se tejieron juntas a través del poder del tacto físico y la magia del verdadero reconocimiento. Fue en ese momento, con ese abrazo que la magia de la Transferencia y la Telepatía fueron finalmente capaces de prosperar. Su sencillo abrazo había despertado la magia de las profundidades, la magia más poderosa en todas las tierras, y con ese conocimiento, Regina se dio cuenta que su princesa de cabello dorado no sólo había aliviado la bruja del hueso de la profunda soledad, ella había completa y irrevocablemente cambiado la vida de Regina.

La bruja fue sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Rumpelstiltskin resonó en la mazmorra de nuevo, exigiendo el precio acordado por prestar su ayuda. Regina asintió lentamente, todavía aturdida por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, antes de informar tranquilamente al duende de donde podía localizar a su amor perdido, que se encontraba en lo profundo de una cámara oculta en el antiguo castillo de la reina caída. Ella le proporcionó las palabras del conjuro que anulaban el disfraz de la cámara oculta dentro de los mismos muros del castillo, y la forma de acceder a la entrada. Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios antes que dos dedos escamosos fueran chasqueados ruidosamente y el Oscuro no estuviera allí por más tiempo.

* * *

**Interesante, ¿no?**

**Por cierto, para los que leen las notas de autor, por lo general, cuando hago la traducción de la nota del autor o mejor dicho, la autora original, omito el hecho de que es una chica. Eso no es intencional, es solo que me da flojera y se me olvida corregir la nota. xD Pero quería que lo supieran. **

**Dentro de un rato actualizo el siguiente cap. ^-^**


	17. Mentiras de una Madre

**Ayer por error subí el capítulo dos en lugar de este, pido disculpas por eso, no lo pude corregir porque me quedé sin internet. Pero véanlo por el lado positivo, tendrán triple actualización hoy. :) **

**Este capítulo un poco agridulce, espero que lo disfruten. ^-^**

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete: Mentiras de una Madre

Casi una semana había pasado desde que Snow White había ordenado que su hija fuera encerrada dentro de los aposentos hechizados de la pequeña, para protegerla de la creciente relación entre la princesa y la ex Reina Malvada. Emma se paseaba en su habitación, su agitación había llegado al punto de ser insoportable. Simplemente no podía entender cómo Regina se las había arreglado para no caer en la locura total, después de pasar una década en los confines de su celda cuando Emma, rodeado por la comodidad y el lujo de su propia alcoba real, estaba al borde de la locura después de sólo una semana de no poder salir. Todo el día y toda la noche los pasaba encerrada en sus aposentos, siendo visitada sólo tres veces al día para recibir las comidas de su madre o su padre que con frecuencia se disculpaban, pero le recordaban que su aislamiento era por su propia protección, hasta que pudieran obtener la información que necesitaban para componer un sólido plan de cómo seguir adelante.

Emma, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ello. Los primeros dos días de su aislamiento, suplicó a sus padres por que la ayudaran a entender, para que la dejaran libre de su alcoba, que la dejaran asistir en la búsqueda de respuestas, sin embargo, sus muchas peticiones habían sido negadas sin pensarlo dos veces. Como tal, una profunda ira y resentimiento hacia sus padres crecieron constantemente en ella, y al tercer día, y cada día desde entonces, la joven princesa se había resuelto negarle a sus padres el más mínimo respeto o afecto. Más bien, ella saludaba a los monarcas con el silencio, negándose a hablarle a cualquiera, sin importar la forma en que trataran de razonar con ella. Ella ni siquiera los miraba a los ojos. La única persona con la que se comunicaba ahora era Regina, a través de su telepatía compartida. La bruja era el único consuelo de Emma durante su aislamiento, ya que ahora compartían una situación similar, y la morena hizo sistemáticamente todo lo posible por consolar a la joven princesa y asegurarle que todo estaría bien pronto, que sus padres estaban simplemente asustados por ella y la estaban protegiendo lo mejor que sabían. Emma, sin embargo, no estaba sinceramente de acuerdo.

_Emma, __querida, debes calmarte,_ advirtió Regina a su princesa, su voz sensual llenó la cabeza de la niña reconfortándola. _Vas a caer enferma._ Había sido capaz de sentir la ira de Emma en constante crecimiento durante los últimos días, y con frecuencia sentía el dolor de las lágrimas de la princesa, lo que simultáneamente rompía a la bruja volviéndola un desastre de tristeza enlodada, por no poder apretar a la chica de cabellos dorados en sus brazos y consolarla, eso agitaba una ira violenta en su interior por la audacia de esa miserable de Snow White y su precioso Príncipe Charming.

_No puedo calmarme, Regina,_ la dulce voz de Emma le respondió. _Lo he intentado. Me siento como un animal enjaulado. Tengo que irme, Regina. No puedo respirar. No puedo dormir. Yo ni siquiera puedo comer._ La furia de Regina era una bestia tangible en las mazmorras, sus nudillos estaban dolorosamente blancos mientras escuchaba el sufrimiento de su amada princesa. Si alguna vez se escapaba de esa maldita cárcel, habría un infierno que pagar, un precio que tenía la intención de cobrar a la mujer que había despreciado durante tanto tiempo. A la bruja ya no le importaba si las intenciones de Snow eran puras. Emma se merecía algo mucho mejor que esta crueldad, independientemente de su naturaleza inocente. La princesa no había hecho nada malo, y ciertamente no fue culpa de la chica nacer con este destino, al igual que no era culpa de Regina. Ella simplemente no podía soportar esto por más tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo.

_Necesito que te esfuerces más, mi amor,_ Regina rogó a la chica. _Por favor, Emma, __no puedo soportar tu sufrimiento.__ Me rompe el corazón._

Emma inmediatamente se relajó al oír la confesión de su bruja. Se obligó a respirar hondo, a calmar sus pequeños pulmones en un esfuerzo por hacer lo que Regina había solicitado. Ella haría cualquier cosa por la hermosa morena, _cualquier cosa,_ un hecho que sólo se solidificó aún más poco después de que había sido encerrada en sus aposentos y Regina telepáticamente le había informado a la chica de la verdad de su destino compartido como Almas Gemelas destinadas. A decir verdad, Emma no entendía todo, pero de nuevo, era un territorio desconocido para la bruja también, aunque la princesa admiraba y respetaba su amada bruja aún más al conocer la verdad. Siempre había sabido que estaban conectadas, y este nuevo conocimiento sólo demostraba que estaba en lo cierto, lo que justificaba sus muchos sueños, así como su profundo afecto por la morena. Había estado realmente sorprendida de que Regina hubiera compartido la información tan libremente con ella, ya que la mayoría de los adultos a menudo recogían y escogían lo que ellos creían que un niño debía y no debía saber, pero no Regina. Ella había sido devotamente honrada con Emma, desde que la niña había descubierto quién era en realidad, y compartía abiertamente con ella, respondiendo a sus muchas preguntas sin importar lo cansino que podría llegar a ser a veces. Y durante este tiempo difícil de ahora, Emma sintió que Regina realmente era su única aliada, tal vez porque compartían el mismo destino y situación o tal vez simplemente porque la morena quería hacerlo.

_Buena chica,_ susurró Regina dentro de la cabeza de la princesa, sintiendo la calma de Emma, mientras se aliviaba el dolor en el pecho de la morena y el latido de su cerebro. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que una vez más, había consolado y tranquilizado con éxito a la rubia, lo que sólo consolaba y tranquilizaba a Regina.

_Gracias, Regina,_ le susurró Emma de vuelta, la pequeña voz era una canción preciosa en la cabeza de la morena, una melodía que la bruja apreciaba más que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera oído.

_De nada, querida. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

_Sí, mucho, aunque todavía me duele estar aquí._

_Lo sé, querida. Lo sé, pero tienes que ser paciente con tus padres._ Regina odiaba justificar las acciones de los monarcas idiotas ante la chica, pero sentía que inculcar un sentimiento de odio en la princesa hacia sus propios padres sería un acto más egoísta, y se negaba a ser egoísta con Emma si podía evitarlo. Además, por mucho que despreciaba a Snow White, estaba segura de que la mujer de pelo negro realmente amaba a su hija más que a nada, por lo que se ganó el respeto de la bruja ya que la propia madre de Regina había sido inusualmente cruel y literalmente despiadada llevando a la morena a no desear tener un hijo.

_No tengo más paciencia, Regina,_ respondió Emma y Regina podía sentir la frustración de la niña comenzando a crecer de nuevo, un latido sordo reiniciándose en su cerebro. _No puedo pasar otro día atrapada aquí. No voy a sobrevivir._ La chica tenía bastante talento para el drama, pensó Regina, lo que le hizo preguntarse si le había impartido eso, también, a la princesa hace tanto tiempo. Ella suspiró, previniéndose a sí misma de una risita al pensar que Emma podía escucharla y sentirse frustrada con ella también.

_Emma..._

_¡No! ¡No voy a calmarme! ¿Qué tipo de padres encierran a su única hija, incluso como medio de protección? Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, Regina, ¡y me niego a ser tratada como tal!_ Regina gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que su princesa estaba al borde de otra hora larga perorata acerca de la conducta de sus padres, y si bien estaba de acuerdo con la chica, también odiaba escuchar las diatribas, ya que sólo llevaban a Emma a romper a llorar, lo que aplastaba el alma de Regina una y otra, y otra vez.

_Emma..._ Dijo el nombre de la chica nuevamente, con la esperanza de romper la concentración de la rubia de su diatriba y centrarla en calmarse a sí misma una vez más. Por desgracia, no tuvo tanta suerte.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí, Regina! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo!_

_Emma, __cariño, ¿A dónde irías incluso si fueras libere de tus aposentos?__ Aún estarías limitada al castillo y tus padres nunca te permitirán visitarme. Así que, ¿ves? Toda esta ira es inútil y sólo estás lastimándote... Y a mí._

_Pero yo quiero estar con__tigo__, Regina. Yo_ necesito _verte._ Regina se derritió como cera ante a una llama. Ella también tenía ganas de ver a la princesa, sobre todo desde el descubrimiento de la verdad sobre su conexión. Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, la magia de su relación se hacía más fuerte y más poderosa. Le dolía por que la chica estuviera a su lado una vez más, por poder ver que estaba a salvo, que se consolaba, que era feliz.

_¡Necesito verte ahora!_ Repitió Emma, alzando la voz a un gemido agudo. Entonces, Regina compartió la visión repentina de Emma mientras la imagen de sí misma se derramaba en la mente de la princesa con sorprendente detalle y claridad. _¡AHORA__!_ Gritó Emma nuevamente, el sonido hizo eco en la mente de Regina como una trompeta sonando, y la bruja de inmediato sintió un tirón en las profundidades, pero segundos más tarde, la rubia princesa apareció ante ella en las mazmorra, en una nube de humo púrpura con la firma de Regina.

Regina, aunque sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la niña, no perdonó a un segundo de reflexión. De inmediato corrió a los barrotes de la celda y se puso de rodillas y cuando la pequeña rubia lanzó su cuerpo contra los barrotes de hierro, lanzando sus pequeños brazos a través de los espacios abiertos para adherirse a su bruja. Regina le echó los brazos alrededor de la niña mientras un sollozo desigual era arrancado de su propia garganta. Era incapaz de mantener sus emociones a raya mientras que plantaba varios besos pequeños en el pelo dorado de la niña y un flujo constante de lágrimas se vertían con gratitud de sus ojos color chocolate, muy contenta al ver a la chica que no sólo era su amiga más fiel, sino, literalmente, su otra mitad.

"Te extrañé", susurró Emma contra el cuello de Regina, con la voz quebrada por sus propias lágrimas de felicidad. Ella finalmente había logrado escapar, para ver a su bruja de nuevo.

"Te extrañé, también, mi amor", le respondió Regina. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, simplemente manteniéndose cerca y disfrutando de la comodidad de volver a reunirse con su otra mitad, antes de que Regina temiera que los barrotes de la celda de su prisión pronto podrían llegar a ser bastante incómodos o incluso doloroso para la princesa, ahora presionada al ras ellos. Se apartó y colocó una mano suave alrededor mejilla suave y tierna de la niña, ambas sonriendo dulcemente a la otra.

"Hice magia", Emma le susurró, con la sonrisa más adorable estirando sus labios mientras ella prácticamente se reía con alegría por su logro. Regina se fundió de nuevo ante la vista. Su princesa era increíblemente encantadora. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de negarle la niña todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ofrecerle. Se inclinó hacia delante a través de los barrotes, una vez más y le hizo cosquillas lados de la niña juguetonamente mientras la alababa.

"¡Lo has hecho!" Dijo Regina , compartiendo la emoción de la niña. "Lo has realizado perfectamente, cariño, y sin formación o ayuda de nadie. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, querida." Y lo estaba. Estaba, sin lugar a dudas, efusivamente orgullosa de las habilidades de la princesa, incluso si la chica estuviera usando la magia de Regina, sin aprovechar la magia que ella misma pudiera contener. Ya no le temía al efecto de la magia en Emma, ahora que sabía la verdad de la relación que compartían. La pureza y la inocencia de Emma revoloteaban a través de la magia, adornándola con el más dulce y delicado aroma, demostrando así que no había sido y no sería corrompida, y Regina, sin duda, estaría con ella en cada paso del camino para guiarla siempre que sea necesario, ya sea telepáticamente o personalmente, aunque sabía que éste ultimo ocurriría muy rara vez o quizás nunca, dado el deseo de Snow White por mantenerlas separadas.

Emma sonrió como una estrella brillante en el cielo nocturno cuando Regina la alabó. Ella nunca se había sentido tan apreciada en toda su vida, como cuando su bruja afirmaba el orgullo ante sus habilidades, incluso con sus padres, que la habían elogiado constantemente la largo de los años. Todo con Regina se amplificaba. Todo era más fuerte, más brillante, más suave, más intenso, más dulce... Todo era mucho _más_ con la bruja, era abrumador.

"¿Emma?" Preguntó Regina, la comprensión estrellándose súbitamente contra la morena. "¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? Pensé que tu madre le había pedido a Blue que lanzara un hechizo para evitar que la magia fuera realizada indefinidamente dentro de tus aposentos."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Regina, la realidad de la situación se hundió en el corazón de Emma, como un cuchillo dentado. Ella sorprendentemente puso las piezas juntas antes de que Regina fuera capaz de hacerlo, una furia devastadora llenó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña mientras su propia comprensión se manifestó. Su madre le había mentido.

* * *

**Está bien que tus padres te mientan con respecto a algunas cosas, como Santa Claus o de donde vienen los bebés, pero que te mientan con algo así ha de ser feo. .-.**

**¡Hasta mañana, cuídense! Y no se olviden de comentar.**


	18. Cómo se Repite la Historia

**Buenas gente, antes que nada quiero decirles a los que se saltaron el CAPÍTULO 17 y llegaron directamente a este, que ya lo corregí. Y bueno, con respecto a este capítulo solo tengo que decir que es el más largo hasta ahora y el que más trabajo me ha llevado de los que están publicados. Espero que les guste.  
**

**N/A _"Hola de nuevo, bellezas. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta el momento. Me encantó escribir este capítulo. Es bastante largo, y para mí, dice mucho de los personajes y de la naturaleza humana en general. Es una trágica y potente parte de la historia. Yo quería darles una rápido mano a mano de todos. Después de este capítulo, vamos a empezar a saltar adelante en el tiempo una vez más. Las cosas están a punto de llegar a ser extremadamente intensa. Mirando hacia adelante a sus reacciones. (Este será mi actualización final para la noche.) XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

Capítulo Dieciocho: Cómo se Repite la Historia

Los rizos de oro rebotaron y volaron salvajemente mientras la joven princesa Emma irrumpía en la sala del trono en medio de la masa de habitantes del reino que les contaban sus diversas inquietudes y peticiones al rey y la reina actuales, lo cual era un procedimiento semanal. Todas las cabezas de la multitud giraron en dirección a la joven rubia, todos inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia agraciada ante su princesa, mientras se separaban y se abrían camino para que ella llegara a sus padres, los cuales estaban sentados en sus tronos, atónitos, cuando finalmente vieron lo que había causado la distracción. Su hija rubia estaba como una pequeña, estatua real en la puerta abierta de la sala del trono, sus manos puestas elegantemente sobre sus caderas haciéndola parecer más como una Regina miniatura en lugar de una Snow White. Ya de niña, su presencia en tales posturas y en un estado tan evidente de ira era bastante intimidante. Snow tragó saliva audiblemente mientras la mirada de su hija chocaba con la suya y se proyecta toda la furia albergada silenciosamente en su interior. Esto no terminará bien.

Emma asintió brevemente a los súbditos ya que no se atrevía a sonreír, no en su actual estado emocional. Podía oír a Regina en su cabeza pidiéndole que se calmara, pero ella sólo veía rojo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus padres, con los brazos balanceándose violentamente a los costados. Tan pronto como llegó a la tarima, ella no perdió el tiempo al subir rápidamente los varios escalones al trono de su madre, deteniéndose justo frente a la mujer cuya honestidad y consideración ella siempre había apreciado, y como tal, ahora se sentía verdaderamente traicionada.

Snow se inclinó al instante para susurrarle a su hija, con el fin de evitar que sus muchos súbditos fueran testigos de lo que estaba segura iba a ser un argumento épico, pero al segundo que se inclinó hacia delante, Emma estaba justo en frente de su cara, su pequeña nariz casi rozando la de la reina y el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda era uno que Snow nunca había visto adornar el rostro de su dulce hija. Eso la asustaba, pero más que eso, enterraba a la reina en su propia vergüenza. Sabía exactamente la causa de la cólera de Emma, viendo como la princesa estaba de pie frente a ella ahora, significaba que había descubierto que en realidad era capaz de hacer magia en el confinamiento de sus aposentos y la había hecho.

"Me has _mentido_, " la niña gruñó entre dientes, un sonido que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su madre. El rey James inmediatamente se levantó para despedir a los súbditos de la sala del trono, ordenando a los guardias que anunciaran a todos las disculpas de parte de los monarcas por la pronta conclusión. James se volteo rápidamente hacia su hija, poniendo una mano firme en su hombro para retirarla del espacio personal de su madre.

"Emma, no le hables a tu madre de esa manera", ordenó, en un tono serio y autoritario, aunque la princesa no se inmuto. Ella se encogió de hombros alejándose de la mano y rápidamente le hizo frente a su padre.

"¡No me toques!" Le gritó, y él casi saltó con la sorpresa, sorprendido no sólo por la desobediencia deliberada de su hija, ya que ella siempre había sido una niña respetuosa, sino también por el tono de voz con el que le había hablado. Nunca la había visto tan molesta, tan furiosa. Eso envió una punzada de dolor a su corazón sabiendo que él y su esposa habían sido los causantes de herir los preciados sentimientos de la princesa, a pesar de que realmente creían que era lo mejor para protegerla.

"Emma, por favor", suplicó Snow a su hija. "Trata de ver la razón. Sólo estamos tratando de protegerte."

"¿Mintiéndome?" Emma casi gritó, su furia sólo crecía al oír la excusa repetitiva de su madre, de la cual ya estaba exhaustivamente cansada. "¿Encerrándome en mis aposentos como un criminal común?" Los ojos de Snow se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la perspectiva de su amada hija sobre lo que habían hecho. ¿Verdaderamente la habían hecho sentir como tal? Saber que tanto, destrozó el corazón de la Reina Blanca y ella anhelaba consolar a su hija, explicarle, para consolarse a sí misma, pero temía que no iba a funcionar esta vez.

"Mi amor, _debes_ ser protegida de la Reina Malvada a toda costa, "Snow intentó razonar con la niña de nuevo. "Ella te ha manipulado, Emma. Tu no la conoces como tu padre y yo lo hacemos."

Emma sacudió la cabeza con furia en respuesta. "¡_Ella_ ha sido más que honesta conmigo, madre! Eres _tu_ quien me ha manipulado. ¡Me has dado mentiras mientras que Regina me ha dado la verdad!"

"¡Tu madre te estaba protegiendo!" Gritó James su furia creciendo, mientras observaba el derrame de angustia a través de los hermosos rasgos de su esposa. Su voz resonó como un dios en la sala del trono, y aún así Emma no dio marcha atrás. "¡Regina es_ mala!_ Incluso ahora, ¡ella ha logrado ponerte en contra de tu propia madre! Trata de entrar en razón, Emma, te lo ruego."

"No, padre," le respondió Emma. "Es mi madre la que me ha vuelto en contra suya y tuya. Ustedes han traicionado mi confianza y no por primera vez. Puedo ser una niña, pero no me gusta que me mientan."

"Emma, lo siento mucho", gritó Snow, lágrimas rápidas y pulidas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, "pero tengo que protegerte de Regina. Por mucho que me gustaría creer que puede volver a ser la mujer que era cuando yo era pequeña, no confío en que pueda o quiera. Le hemos dado tantas oportunidades para cambiar y una y otra vez, se negó a hacerlo."

"Ella lo hará", la princesa respondió, "por mí. Ella _cambió_, por mí. No puedes alejarme de Regina, Madre. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Regina es _mía_." Y con eso, la princesa se marchó rápidamente de la sala del trono, dejando a sus padres conmocionados y en silencio a su paso, y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Una vez que llegó a la entrada del corredor prohibido, ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de colarse a través de los guardias, sino que simplemente se abrió paso entre ellos, retándolos verbalmente a intentar físicamente impedirle el paso, y por lo tanto, enfrentarse a la ira de sus padres o a que Regina los dañara accidentalmente en el proceso. Ella no recibió ninguna discusión y se dirigió a su otra mitad, buscando desesperadamente la comodidad de la bruja de su corazón, con una furia dolorosa.

* * *

_No puedes alejarme de Regina, Madre. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Regina es _mía. Regina había oído cada palabra de las tres últimas frases, alto y claro, desde su cama en la cárcel, ya que parecía que Emma las había expresado deliberadamente dentro de su mente al mismo tiempo que las había dicho en voz alta, esperando que la bruja las escuchara. La feroz determinación de la princesa al hablar había golpeado en el pecho de Regina con una fuerza que casi la dejó sin aliento, impactándola y, sin embargo calentándola como nada lo había hecho antes. Nadie jamás la había querido, tan profundamente y sin prejuicios como la joven princesa lo hacía, nadie excepto Daniel, e incluso él sólo la había conocido en un tiempo, antes de que ella se convirtiera en la Reina Malvada. Se preguntó si él también hubiera sido capaz de ver más allá de sus muchos actos malvados mientras aún respiraba, aunque sabía en su corazón que él no lo hubiera hecho. De alguna manera sabía que sólo Emma, su Alma Gemela destinada, podría cuidarla y amarla tan devotamente a pesar de saber todo lo que una vez había sido y hecho, y Regina nunca se había sentido más agradecida en sus treinta y seis años, de que fuera la princesa la que hubiera soplado a través de su corazón como una poderosa tormenta que la cambio de adentro hacia afuera.

Regina tampoco podía dejar de sonreír ante las palabras de Emma, cuando la princesa puso verbalmente a su propia madre, némesis de la bruja, en su lugar. _Esa es mi chica_, pensó Regina, aunque como parte de un placer culposo que fuera, no podía dejar de temer a los próximos efectos y consecuencias de las acciones de Emma este día. Snow y James seguramente no tolerarían semejante insolencia, sobre todo sabiendo de las intenciones sonoras de su hija por continuar viendo a la mujer que ambos consideraban una villana. Temía lo que sería de ella, no porque se preocupaba por sí misma, sino porque estaba preocupada por lo que le ocurriría a Emma si ella fuera dañada o alejada de la chica indefinidamente.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Snow White se dirigió rápidamente a las mazmorras, donde sabía que encontraría a su hija, visitando a su ex madrastra. Había pasado bastante tiempo antes de que la reina reinante entrara en acción después de la lamentable escena en la sala del trono y había pasado las últimas horas preparándose para este momento. El pequeño vial metido firmemente en sus manos temblaba mientras el nerviosismo de Snow se derramaba por todo su cuerpo, aunque su determinación no vaciló. Temía a la reacción de su hija ante lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía correr el riesgo de perder a su niña amada frente a la mujer que había convertido su vida en un absoluto infierno por tanto tiempo, y esperaba con cada fibra de su ser que Emma llegará a perdonarla con el tiempo, y que el eventualmente vería la razón, entendiéndolo finalmente cuando tuviera la edad suficiente .

Al igual que cuando había convocado a Rumpelstiltskin, Snow había sentido pavor pocas horas antes, cuando tímidamente había utilizado el último espejo encantado que quedaba del antiguo castillo de Regina para contactar a otra legendaria bruja malvada _Maleficent_. Los otros espejos encantados habían sido quebrados y destruidos poco después de la captura de Regina bajo ordenes de la reina actual, como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, ocultado todos los espejos del castillo Blanco, en una habitación individual en el Ala Este, para evitar que su ex madrastra la espiara. Sin embargo había mantenido un pequeño espejo, sabiendo que algún día podría necesitar de la magia que poseía el genio atrapado en su interior.

Decir que Maleficent se había sorprendido al ser contactada por la pura Snow White sería una gran subestimación. La bruja rubia de la Fortaleza Prohibida había estado total y completamente sorprendida, aunque su sorpresa aumento absolutamente vertiginosa al escuchar la petición de la Reina Blanca. Snow había temido que Maleficent no estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla dado el hecho de que la mujer una vez había sido relativamente una querida amiga de la Reina Malvada, pero parecía que la bruja estaba muy resentida por una riña que había tenido con Regina, en la que la bruja morena había roto el precioso cetro mágico de la rubia para robar de nuevo la maldición oscura que había negociado previa y limpiamente con Maleficent , atreviéndose incluso a usar magia sobre la bruja rubia dentro de su propio castillo. Eso había enfurecido sin duda a la bruja y ella aprovecharía esta oportunidad para promulgar su venganza, incluso si eso significaba estar momentáneamente aliada de la asquerosamente _buena_ Snow White.

Por lo tanto, Maleficent le proporcionó a Snow la poción maldita le había pedido, abriendo un pequeño portal en el espejo por el que paso el vial lleno hasta el borde con un líquido verdoso y brillante, una réplica exacta de la propia maldición del sueño, preferida y querida de la Reina Malvada. Oh, la ironía, pensó Maleficent alegremente, feliz de aceptar sólo una pequeña cantidad de oro como pago de la Reina Blanca ya que su venganza había sido casi suficiente pago por sus servicios.

La reina reinante dobló la curva de la mazmorra, su hija y Regina llegaron rápidamente a la vista, ya que ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo del frío y húmedo calabozo, de la mano a través de las grietas delgadas entre los barrotes de hierro irregulares de la celda de Regina y hablando entre sí en voz baja. Se dio cuenta de la impresionante y hermosa sonrisa que estaba pintada en la cara de la bruja y también de que no había visto a la mujer sonreír así desde que Snow misma era una niña. Esto hizo que su corazón doliera aún más dentro de su pecho, debido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Ella debía seguir adelante con esto, por Emma. Debía proteger a su hija sin importar el costo.

La sonrisa de Regina se derritió rápidamente cuando su némesis llegó rápidamente a la vista, los ojos bosque así como los de Emma mirándola. Emma, al ver la postura repentinamente rígida de Regina frunció el ceño y se volteó para encontrarse a su madre quien estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, mirándolas a las dos. La joven rápidamente se puso de pie, colocándose en frente de donde Regina estaba ahora, al haber copiado las acciones de la niña. Regina sonrió internamente ante la demostración evidente de protección de Emma, aunque sabía que eso no detendría a la madre de la princesa de seguir su camino, y se preguntó qué es exactamente lo que Snow podría tener en mente. Ella todavía no había notado el pequeño frasco en las manos de la reina.

"Emma, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con Regina, por favor?" Preguntó Snow, suavizando su voz cuando habló con la niña a la que apreciaba por encima de todo, aunque su mirada no se desvió de su némesis.

Emma levantó la barbilla desafiante y respondió a su madre. "No puedes." Regina sonrió internamente de nuevo. Su princesa podía reducirla tan fácilmente hasta llevarla a ser un charco en el suelo, lo que no era bueno para la potente reputación de Regina, pero se encontró con que simplemente ya no le importaba. Extendió sus manos entre los barrotes y le puso una mano suave sobre el hombro de la niña al mismo tiempo que la otra acariciaba suavemente sus rizos de oro. Emma se inclinó hacia el toque aunque no apartó la mirada de su madre, que se erizó donde estaba, furiosa por la muestra de afecto. Emma era de ella, no de Regina.

_Emma_, susurró Regina suavemente en la mente de la princesa. _Voy a estar bien. Adelante, vete ahora y déjame hablar con tu madre. Todo va a estar bien, amor. _

_Yo no confío en ella contigo,_ respondió la niña, mirando a su madre mientras hablaba en silencio con su amado bruja.

_Lo sé, cariño, pero ella sigue siendo tu madre, así como la reina. Confía en mí, amor. Vamos a hacer lo que dice por ahora. Vamos, Emma. Voy a hablar contigo pronto._

"Bien," Emma suspiró en voz alta, respondiendo verbalmente a Regina, lo que sorprendió tanto a la bruja y como a la reina actual. La princesa se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Regina, y añadió, "pero no voy a estar lejos."

"Muy bien, querida", reconoció Regina, tocando cariñosamente la nariz de botón de Emma y sonriendo dulcemente antes de decir: "Ve ahora, como he dicho, amor." Con eso, Emma se volvió en el acto, lanzando una mirada a su madre antes de alejarse de la celda de su Alma Gemela. Tan pronto como llego a la vuelta de la curva al final del pasillo, se encontró cara a cara con su padre y el hada azul, ambos esperando en silencio, ocultos a la vista, aunque Emma sospechaba que su madre sabía de su presencia y tal vez incluso lo había planeado. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse ido del lado de Regina, pero justo cuando se dio vuelta para correr de nuevo con la bruja, su padre saltó hacia adelante y se pegó a la rubia, tirando de ella contra él y sosteniéndola con firmeza en su lugar con una mano sujeta firmemente sobre su boca. Él se odiaba por hacerle esto a su hija, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para recordarse a sí mismo de las palabras de Snow y el peligro potencial que podría traer la presencia de Regina a la vida de Emma. Esto era por su propia protección, se dijo, y esperaba de todo corazón que lo que estaban haciendo estuviera realmente tan justificado como ellos creían.

"Snow", Regina reconoció a la mujer que aún culpaba de arruinar su vida, aunque cuando pensaba en ello ahora, se daba cuenta que sinceramente tenía motivos para agradecerle a la reina el haberle proporcionado una verdadera razón para vivir — Emma. Ella, por supuesto, nunca se lo admitiría en voz alta a la imagen pelinegra de la pureza que todo el mundo creía que era, incluyendo a Snow misma.

"¿Qué quisiste decir hace un momento, Regina? Le dijiste a Emma:" Ve ahora, como he dicho ", pero no te he oído decir nada. ¿Qué quisiste decir?" Preguntó Snow, momentáneamente distraída de su misión por la curiosidad de la interacción entre Regina y su hija.

Regina suspiró y se preguntó si debía o no mentirle a la reina, pero entonces, ¿de qué le serviría a ella? De hecho, pensaba que tal vez, al conocer la verdad, Snow podría suavizar su exasperante y firme decisión, y tal vez entrar en razón. Esperaba que la reina se diera cuenta de que no le haría ningún mal o daño a Emma, que ella, muy por el contrario, protegería a la chica con todo el poder que poseía, incluso si a ella, le costaba la vida. Así, ella tomó una respiración profunda y contra su mejor juicio, se arriesgó con Snow White, por segunda vez en su vida, compartiendo su secreto con la princesa de pelo negro que se volvió reina.

Regina le dijo todo a Snow, todo lo que había aprendido de Rumpelstiltskin y el Tomo de Reverencias y todo a lo que ella había llegado a concluir por su cuenta sobre su primer encuentro con Emma cuando era una bebé y la gran madurez de Emma. Compartió la verdad sobre su habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con la hija de la reina, y que eso era lo que había querido decir cuando habló antes con la princesa. Hizo todo lo posible por explicar lo que había llegado a comprender de la Transferencia y la forma en que había ocurrido entre ella y Emma. Incluso se sinceró sobre las muchas visitas que habían compartido durante los últimos dos años, hasta que agotó todos los conocimientos que habían permanecido en secreto, antes conocidos solamente por la reina caída y la joven princesa, y esperaba que Snow no le hiciera, ya que una vez lo había hecho, arrepentirse por compartir esto con su ex hijastra.

Snow se quedó sin habla durante mucho tiempo después de escuchar a Regina confesarle todo lo que había mantenido oculto con la princesa y todo lo que ambas compartían. La reina reinante simplemente no podía envolver su mente alrededor del conocimiento. Así que en vez de eso, egoístamente lo negó, a pesar de la sinceridad en la mirada y en la voz de Regina. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de compartir a su hija con la bruja, y así se convenció a sí misma de seguir adelante con su plan, diciéndose a sí misma, como James lo había hecho una y otra vez, que era para proteger su preciosa niña. El nuevo conocimiento compartido de la conexión sólo alimentó su determinación. Ella estaba a punto de demostrar que la esperanza y la fe de Regina en ella era, una vez más, absurda y equivocada.

Snow White levantó el pequeño vial que brilló con la luz de la antorcha, haciéndolo visible para Regina, quien se quedó sin aliento antes de entrecerrar los ojos en una mirada. "Lo siento por esto, Regina, pero no tengo otra opción. No puedo permitir que tomes a mi hija. No puedo confiar en que no vas a hacerle daño o usarla para exigir tu venganza sobre mí. Tengo que protegerla de ti, de todo esto."

Regina se quedó mirando el líquido verdoso chapoteando en el interior del vial. Ella reconocería su propia magia en cualquier parte, y maldijo a Maléfica desde su celda en la prisión ya que la bruja rubia era la única con la que había compartido la receta de su maldición. "¿Te atreverías a usar mi propia maldición de sueño conmigo? ¿Le harías eso a tu propia hija?"

"Ella va a llegar a entender con el tiempo", dijo Snow con confianza, aunque su estómago se revolvió inquieto ante la idea de que Emma podría nunca entenderlo realmente.

* * *

_¿Te atreverías a usar mi propia maldición de sueño conmigo? ¿Le harías eso a tu propia hija? _Emma oyó las palabras de Regina haciendo eco a la vuelta de la esquina y el pánico le atravesó como un rayo. Sin pensarlo, cerró su pequeño y duro codo rápidamente en la ingle de su padre haciéndolo tropezar, perdiendo su agarre en ella lo suficiente para que se desbocase hacia la vuelta de la esquina y corriera hacia la celda de Regina, gritando mientras corría.

"¡NO!" Snow se dio vuelta para ver a su hija frenética y gritando, con el pelo de oro volando salvajemente detrás de ella mientras se precipitaba hacia adelante. "¡No me hagas esto, Madre, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!" Tanto el pecho de Snow como el de Regina se apretaron dolorosamente al escuchar el dolor y el sufrimiento claro de la voz suplicante de Emma. Las lágrimas caían espontáneamente de los ojos de Emma, que desbordaban esmeralda ferozmente mientras continuaba suplicando a su madre.

"Lo siento mucho por esto, Emma, pero es por tu propio bien," dijo Snow con calma, aunque no pudo evitar las pocas lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus propios ojos.

"_N__o_ la protejas, Snow," Regina escupió a la reina desde atrás de las barras de su celda. "Si quieres castigarme, entonces hazlo, pero no pretendas que esto es por otra cosa que tu propio deseo egoísta por librarte a ti misma y a tu hija de mi presencia." Snow se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aunque una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentir los fragmentos de verdad en la afirmación de Regina, que sólo hicieron que su vergüenza creciera más y el pecho le apretara dolorosamente de nuevo.

Charming dio grandes zancadas rápidamente alrededor de la curva con el hada azul flotando tras de él. "Lo siento Snow. Ella logró escapar de mi alcance." Rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su hija una vez más mientras su esposa compartía una mirada triste con él y asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió a Blue y susurró: "¡Ahora!"

Blue voló hacia delante agitando su varita y las barras de hierro que había contenido a Regina desde hace más de una década imposibilitando la magia en la celda, las paredes, y el suelo de la mazmorra. Ella inmediatamente agitó su varita de nuevo, y un aura azul envolvió a Regina, congelándola en su lugar, mientras ella, imperturbable, seguía mirando a Snow White. El hada azul, incómoda con la situación después de que El Destino le hubiera dado una advertencia hace sólo dos años atrás, consolándose a sí misma recordándose que sólo estaba ayudando a prevenir que la reina caída realizara magia dañina, una vez liberada de su prisión, y que no había tomado parte en la elección y en las acciones de Snow para encerrar a Regina en la maldición del sueño. Ella misma, por mucho que despreciaba Regina, no aprobaba la elección de Snow ya que ella conocía y respetaba el poder y la magia de las Almas Gemelas destinadas y había oído cada palabra que la Reina Oscura le había dicho a Snow de la conexión, sin embargo, no le permitiría a Regina dañar a Snow o a Charming, aunque sinceramente creía que la bruja morena no perjudicaría a la princesa.

Snow dio un paso adelante, destapando el frasco mientras lo hacía, el olor de las manzanas llenó el aire. Hizo todo lo posible para ahogar los gritos de su hija de los brazos del rey. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Snow mientras envolvía una mano justo alrededor de la barbilla de Regina. Ella realmente sentía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Por lo tanto, simplemente siguió el mantra en su cabeza esto era sólo por su hija, sólo para proteger a Emma, aunque se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a creerle una vez que esto estuviera hecho, una vez que la cólera de Emma la apartara de las manos de su madre. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos de su mente y miró a los ojos chocolate de Regina mientras tomaba la mandíbula congelada de la reina caída abriéndole la boca lo suficiente para colocar el borde de la apertura del vial entre los labios suaves.

Regina llamó a Emma telepáticamente mientras sentía y saboreaba el líquido verde azulado derramado en su boca. _Emma, __calma tu corazón.__ No tengas miedo, mi amor._ Mientras la poción maldita se deslizaba por su garganta, Regina podía sentir sus efectos, y por eso pronunció sus últimas palabras a su amada princesa, aunque no podía creer que las palabras que siempre había despreciado estaban a punto de escapársele. _Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Emma. Eso, te lo prometo, y por favor, querida, recuerda que te amo._

Y con eso, Regina se había ido, deslizándose hacia el reino inconsciente de la maldición del sueño que había diseñado hace muchos años. Bule, dejó caer unas lágrimas por su cuenta, agitó su varita para liberar la morena maldita de su hechizo y vio como el cuerpo inerte de Regina cayó pesadamente en los brazos de Snow White, Emma gritaba desde los brazos de su padre todo el tiempo.

* * *

Snow White tenía el cuerpo dormido de Regina sellado dentro del ataúd de cristal que la había contenido una vez, después de comer manzana maldita de la reina caída para salvar a su Príncipe Charming. Ordenó a sus amigos, los enanos, que llevasen lejos a la bruja, sellándola en un lugar oculto conocido solamente por el Rey, ella misma y los enanos, esperando que nunca más fuera hallada.

Ahora, en la sala del trono, una vez más, Snow se volvió hacia su hija, quien había gritado hasta que su voz prácticamente se había ido y seguía luchando contra el abrazo de su padre. Una vez que la reina caída había sido alejada del castillo, James finalmente soltó a la pequeña rubia, que saltó lejos de él, sus ojos esmeralda parpadeaban furiosamente detrás de un lustroso brillo, sus mejillas justo como las de su madre se habian rastreado y estropeada por sus interminables lágrimas. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar, su voz salió como un susurro desigual y agrietado, aunque su tono era firme.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella, Madre? ¿Por mí?"

"Emma, sé que estás enojada, pero con el tiempo-" Snow intentó con su hija una vez más, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la princesa nuevamente.

"No, yo nunca veré razón en esto, Madre," le dijo la rubia. "Toda mi vida, te he escuchado predica de la belleza y la maravilla del amor verdadero, y sin embargo, me niegas el mío."

Snow se sorprendido con esto. "Pero Emma, no eres más que una niña, y Regina..."

"Pero no _siempre_ lo voy a ser, Madre. Puede que no sea mayor de edad, pero lo voy a ser un día, y Regina es mi futuro, sin importar si lo apruebas o no. Has tomado mi futuro lejos de mí. No hay mayor traición. Tú y Padre, todos en nuestro Reino, todos hablan de los males de Regina, y sin embargo, se rebajan a sí mismos a la mentira y la crueldad, e incluso a la magia oscura para castigarla. Dime, Madre, ¿cómo hace eso a cualquiera de ustedes mejor que ella? Las personas no son simplemente blancas o negras. Hay tonos de gris que no pueden y no deben ser pasados por alto."

Tanto Snow como James inclinaron sus cabezas en vergüenza, la verdad de las palabras de su hija y su siempre sorprendente madurez escocían en ellos como nada nunca lo había hecho.

"Nunca te perdonaré por esto", dijo Emma, y antes de que cualquiera de sus padres pudiera responder, ella cerró los ojos y desapareció en un remolino de humo de púrpura, previendo el bosque y viajando tan lejos del castillo como pudo.

* * *

**No hay peor idiota que el que se engaña a sí mismo diciéndose que lo que hace está bien, aun cuando sabe que no es así. Y esos Snow y su príncipe son dos idiotas. u.u**

**Dentro de un rato dejaré el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar. :)**


	19. Un Compañero Encubierto

**Bueno, aquí está el ultimo capítulo por hoy. Quiero aclarar que este es el capítulo 19, no me he equivocado ni me he saltado un capitulo (entenderán porque lo digo cuando comiencen a leer).  
**

**N/A _"Hola de nuevo a todos. Espero que estén listos para el salto en el tiempo Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar algo que yo siento que tal vez dio algunos comentarios que no he hecho esta tan clara o tan comprensible como apunté. Para aquellos de ustedes que lucharon o están luchando con la edad / habla / madurez de Emma, _**_**permítanme explicar.**** En primer lugar, en esta tierra, los niños se les habla como adultos desde el principio (no como los bebés, que es a menudo el caso en nuestra realidad, por lo menos ha sido mi experiencia de crecer en los .), se les trata como adultos a menudo y aprenden de los adultos debido a que la tierra en la que viven es compleja y peligrosa. En segundo lugar, Emma se encuentra en una situación muy especial, una que nunca ha sucedido en la historia, es decir, que conoció a su Alma alma Gemela siendo un bebé, mucho antes de la edad de la comprensión o madurez, y cuando Regina la toco, el alma de Regina literalmente se fundió en Emma, dando a la niña la mayor parte de la sabiduría adulta de Regina (madurez emocional / intelectual) y Regina era muy madura. Ella se vio obligada a crecer muy rápidamente dado el gran sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar, por no mencionar el hecho de que ella estudió magia oscura, que absorbe constantemente el conocimiento por el poder. Así, Emma no es sólo un niño "maduro". Ella es una niña con el alma media de una mujer adulta, lo que ha afectado a todo en su vida. Habla, Lectura, Manierismo, todo lo que no tardó en llegar y, naturalmente, a Emma aún como niña porque era como si ella ya lo sabía porque Regina lo hacía. Incluso su comportamiento y algunas de sus aficiones / amores (como su inmenso amor por los caballos) se debe a la influencia de Regina. Por lo tanto, tengan esto en cuenta, por favor, ya que Emma no es simplemente una niña. Espero que esto sea claro y haya ayudado. Disfruten del salto en el tiempo, amigos. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo XIX: Un Compañero Encubierto

Sus manos estaban firmes, su respiración regular y relajada. Se sentó, perfectamente equilibrada, en la gruesa rama de un roble macizo, presionándose firmemente contra su firme tronco. Sus ojos, así como el bosque que la rodeaba y escondidos dentro de la capucha de su capa, desprendían un brillo un verde ante la centelleante luz del sol apenas asomándose a través del dosel mientras se concentraba en su objetivo. El animal permanecía feliz y tontamente inconsciente de su presencia, de sus intenciones. Tensó en silencio de nuevo la cuerda de su arco mientras colocaba una flecha en su lugar, su mejilla presionada con sus dedos ahora envueltos firmemente alrededor de su arma. Siguió a su destino con la punta afilada de la flecha, viendo como el gran ciervo echaba un vistazo alrededor del tronco de un árbol en la distancia. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, una rutina que hacía tiempo había desarrollado, y dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro antes de volver a centrar su mirada en la bestia y liberar su flecha. Se elevó, silbando a través del estrecho espacio entre los árboles del bosque implantándose en el costado del animal. El bello rostro de Emma se estiró con una sonrisa brillante mientras saltaba de su posición en el roble, el cabo largo y bronceado de su capa volando en su estela.

Emma se deslizó por el bosque, siempre alerta, mientras hacía su camino hasta donde su última presa había caído. Sus botas de cuero marrón desgastado crujían en las hojas caídas, aunque nunca hicieron mucho ruido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había vuelto muy hábil para estar en silencio y permanecer bien escondida, siempre asegurándose de mantener sus pasos ligeros y rápidos, y nunca deteniéndose en un lugar demasiado tiempo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al ciervo caído, un fuerte chasquido sonó a su derecha, repitiéndose fuertemente por el bosque. Se giró rápidamente hacia la derecha poniéndose de cuclillas, tirando su arco por encima del hombro para dejarlo encima de su carcaj y llegar, en su lugar, por la espada envainada que colgaba de su cadera derecha. Agarró la manija y lentamente sacó la espada de su vaina, explorando la zona con diligencia a cualquier señal de peligro, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó, un gran aullido haciéndose eco.

Antes de que la rubia de dieciséis años de edad, tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al sonido, estaba rodeada, por una manada de lobos enormes, grises y negros, arrastrándose entre las sombras de los árboles, rodeándola. Se dio la vuelta en un círculo lento para analizar su difícil situación, observando cómo los lobos se agachaban y gruñían bajo en su garganta, una clara amenaza, una advertencia. Lentamente deslizó su espada en su vaina y con cautela levantó las manos enguantadas, la palma abierta, mientras hablaba en voz baja a los lobos, centrándose en la mayor de las bestias, un animal de feroz aspecto, negro como la noche y más cerca de ella que todos los demás — estaba claro que él era el líder de la manada. Emma inclinó la cabeza suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante en una muestra de respeto a los lobos, a pesar de que sólo había estado en ese bosque durante unas semanas y estaba familiarizada con los animales, ellos no estaban familiarizados con ella.

"Me dirijo a usted y su manada no les haré ningún daño", dijo al lobo, y ciertamente en serio. Ella nunca había, ni lo haría alguna vez, cazado o dañado lobos. Respetaba a las bestias más que a la mayoría de animales por motivos personales evidentes, sino también, por su pura gracia, agilidad y capacidad de comunicarse de manera inteligente con otras criaturas y los seres humanos por igual. Eran unas magníficas criaturas.

El líder de la manada sólo gruñó más profundo y más fuerte, desconfiando del cazador delante de él a pesar de su muestra de respeto. Muchos de su manada y gran parte de su propia familia habían sido engañados por los seres humanos antes y por lo tanto habían perdido sus vidas o sus cachorros por nada más que sus pieles. El resto de la manada siguió las acciones de su líder, gruñendo y reduciendo a cero a la cazadora que nunca antes habían visto.

"Por favor, no voy a hacerte daño. Soy amiga de los lobos", Emma intentó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que pudiera llegar hasta el líder de la manada antes de que la atacaran. Podía simplemente usar magia y teletransportarse lejos de la amenaza de daño, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de salir de su muerte por detrás, no quería mostrarle a los lobos que era mágica ya que sabia que a muchos animales eran incluso más rápidos en desconfiar de los humanos que eran mágicos que en los que no lo eran, ya que ellos representaban una amenaza mayor que un simple hombre o una mujer con una espada de sierra. Los lobos seguían llegando sin embargo, y ahora se encontraban dentro de un radio de tres metros de ella. No iban a dar marcha atrás. Ellos simplemente no confiaban en ella, lo que ciertamente podía entender ya que ella era una extraña en estas partes, pero su entendimiento no la ayudaría ahora. El líder aulló y chasqueó los dientes largos y afilados ferozmente, y ella sabía que no había esperanza de salir de esto hablando, así que hizo lo único que podría hacer en ese momento. Ella rápidamente llevó una mano a su pecho, tomó la gruesa, y carmesí, estatuilla de cristal del lobo que había colgado en el cuello desde que era una niña pequeña, y susurró, "Red", mientras que al mismo tiempo blandía la espada de su vaina.

Un fuerte chasquido resonó al instante a través de los bosques, sorprendiendo los lobos, las bestias se retiraron, aunque sólo uno o dos pasos. Una alta, e increíblemente hermosa morena en un manto carmesí apareció de repente al lado de Emma, ella entornó los ojos explorando rápidamente el círculo de lobos, todos ellos mirando con curiosidad, aunque muchos gruñeron aún más fuerte que antes, ante la detección de una nueva amenaza aún mayor. La morena gruñó bajo y profundo en su garganta, e incluso en su forma humana, el sonido era puramente animal, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Emma, de pie al lado de su madrina. En un movimiento rápido, Red lanzó una mano a su garganta y desabrocho la capa, el material de color rojo se deslizo por su espalda, pero la rubia la tomó justo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo envolvió protectoramente en sus brazos, sabiendo lo valioso y vital que el artículo era para su madrina.

Red bajó su forma esbelta rápidamente en cuclillas. Ella no podía transformarse, ya que aún no era momento de luna llena, aunque aún tenía acceso a muchas de sus habilidades de lobo, incluso en su forma humana. Cerró miradas con el líder de la manada y el lobo vio como los ojos de la mujer cambiaron de color, brillando de color ámbar resplandeciente. El líder de la manada la estudió sólo un momento antes de mover una pata pesada hacia adelante en forma de arco antes de gruñir en voz alta y retroceder hacia las sombras de los bosques, con su manada siguiéndole.

Red lo vio irse antes de darse vuelta rápidamente hacia su ahijada, sus ojos ambarinos bloqueándose con los esmeralda antes de que se desvanecieran poco a poco hasta volver a su color natural, un chocolate caliente. "¿Estás bien, Emma?" Preguntó, la preocupación grabada su voz cuando puso una mano suave en la mejilla de la rubia. Emma envainó su espada y le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la mejilla de su madrina y asintió.

"Sí, Red, gracias," dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dulce. "Lo siento, tuve que llamarte, pues temía, como me enseñaste, que yo sólo asustaría más a los lobos si usaba magia, y entonces ya no serían capaces de cazar en este bosque. Ellos no querían confiar en mí. Temí que atacarían."

"Emma, no te disculpes", le dijo Red mientras le daba a la adolescente un fuerte abrazo, con el corazón asentándose finalmente en un ritmo tranquilo una vez más. Nada asustaba más a la morena tan profunda y ferozmente como el pensamiento de su ahijada siendo dañada o en peligro. "Siempre te protegeré, sabes eso. Me puedes llamar a cualquier hora, y siempre vendré, amor. Eso, te lo prometo." Emma asintió con la cabeza contra el cuello de Red, confortada por la presencia de la mujer y abrazandola como lo había hecho siempre.

Después de un largo rato, ambas se retiraron del abrazo. Emma le entrego el manto a su madrina y la morena se lo puso una vez más, tirando de la capucha con rapidez hasta asentarla sobre sus rizos suaves. "¿Iremos a casa ahora?" Preguntó Red amablemente.

"Sí, pero primero, sígueme",le dijo Emma , con una sonrisa floreciendo en su cara una vez más. Dieron sólo unos pasos más allá hasta donde la rubia había dejado a su presa y Red se quedo boquiabierta. "¡Emma! ¡Esto es fantástico!" exclamó la morena, el orgullo floreciendo en su pecho por las habilidades de su ahijada. "No he visto a un ciervo en los bosques desde que hemos estado aquí, sólo caza menor. Esto ciertamente nos debe durar un tiempo."

Emma sonrió, satisfecha con la alabanza de su madrina mientras se inclinaba y lentamente sacaba su flecha del cuerpo sin vida del ciervo caído ante las mujeres, colocó una mano suave sobre la piel bronceado de la bestia y le susurró su gratitud por el sacrificio. Emma luego entrelazó los dedos de la mano izquierda con la mano de Red y puso su mano derecha sobre el ciervo. El humo púrpura ondeaba y se arremolinaba a su alrededor, y en un instante, se apareció ante un puerta usada y torcida de una pequeña cabaña de madera bien escondida dentro de un grupo de árboles en medio del bosque. Su casa.

* * *

**Perdón**** por la tardanza. Quería decirles que posiblemente mañana no sea capaz de actualizar, intentaré hacerlo, pero no prometo mucho. Esta es la ultima actualización de hoy, no se olviden de comentar.**


	20. La Forma en la que Crecemos

**Buenas, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar ayer. Tuve un compromiso de trabajo que me llevo más de lo que esperé. =/ Segundo, sé que quizás esperan que publique 4 capítulos hoy, pero solo serán 3, luego les diré por qué. Tercero, con respecto a los comentarios sobre el CAPÍTULO 17, reitero, lo arreglé hace un par de días, y me consta que lo esta y que no me he vuelto a confundir. **

**Ah, por cierto, LEAN LAS NOTAS EN CURSIVA, gracias.**

**N/A _"Llenando algunos espacios en blanco para ustedes, aquí, amigos. Quería que el salto en el tiempo comenzara justo en el medio de la acción en lugar de con la exposición. Así pues, aquí es algo de la historia que tendrá que entender mejor los últimos seis años. Además, a jefes, usted pronto sabrán (a través de la experiencia de Emma) que ha sido de Blue."_**

* * *

Capítulo XX: La Forma en la que Crecemos

Emma se sentó delante del fuego crepitante en la pequeña, lamentable, pero confortable cabaña, que compartía con su madrina. Sólo habían estado en este reino unas semanas, casi un mes, sin embargo, habían hecho de la cabaña abandonada un hogar desde que se habían tropezado con ella en los profundos bosques de estas tierras. Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a permanecer allí, sin embargo. Habían estado teletransportarse de tierra en tierra desde hace muchos años, sin permanecer en un lugar durante mucho tiempo para evitar ser rastreadas y encontradas. Sólo entraban en las tierras del Reino Blanco algunas veces en medio de la noche, a menudo con la frecuencia de una vez por semana para recorrer el reino en busca de cualquier rastro de donde la caída Reina Oscura, Regina, había sido ocultada por tanto tiempo, vinculada al mundo de la inconsciencia por una maldición del sueño. Ellas nunca dejaban de buscar.

Seis largos años habían pasado desde el día en que la joven princesa Emma había visto como el cuerpo de su hermosa Alma Gemela, su mejor amiga y futura amante, se quedaba sin fuerzas en los brazos de la Reina Blanca, la madre de Emma, quien había recurrido a la magia negra por una necesidad egoísta de mantenerlas a las dos eternamente separadas. Emma había utilizado la magia de su amada para escapar hacia el bosque aquel fatídico día y nunca había regresado a su palacio o a sus padres, que nunca habían dejado de buscarla. Casi todos los pueblos que visitaba, tomaba nota de los muchos carteles que decoraban los edificios, que la presentaba en un boceto a su rostro de 10 años de edad, bajo una única y gran palabra: PERDIDA. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía menos problemas para mezclarse, pues nadie la reconocía ahora que había crecido. Sus padres seguramente habían ofrecido una buena recompensa por cualquier información que condujera al descubrimiento de la princesa perdida o a quien pudiera llevar a la princesa de vuelta al palacio, pero Emma era una chica inteligente. Nunca había sido descubierta, utilizando su aguda inteligencia y las muchas historias de los días que su madre fue una forajida y bandida para ayudarse a sobrevivir, a pesar de que nunca tuvo que hacerlo sola.

Los primeros días después de huir de sus padres, Emma se había escondido en un árbol hueco, hambrienta y deshidratada por la falta de alimento y el derramamiento constante de lágrimas. Al tercer día, sin embargo, había caído en la desesperación, con el cuerpo adolorido y su rizada cabeza doliendo por la necesidad de agua. Entonces, llevo su mano al collar de cable alrededor de su cuello y llamó a su madrina, esperando que la loba no la obligara volver al lado de su madre.

Red se había sorprendido hasta las lágrimas al ver el estado de su ahijada, una vez convocada a su lado. Rápidamente fue por la comida y agua y en los siguientes días, alimentó a la pequeña princesa hasta devolverle la plena salud en el refugio ahuecado que la chica había encontrado. Al principio, Red insistió para que regresaran al palacio y le había suplicado a la rubia que le permitiera llevarla de vuelta; sin embargo, Emma le informó a su madrina de todo lo que había ocurrido, de su relación única y poderosa con la Reina Oscura, y de las acciones deplorables de su madre, y Red cambió rápidamente de opinión. Ella había estado completa y totalmente horrorizada por las acciones de su mejor amiga, y no podía creer que la buena Snow se rebajara tanto como para utilizar magia negra y poner a Regina en una maldición del sueño por algo que ni ella ni Emma podían controlar. Ella sin duda entendía la preocupación de Snow, aunque en su mente, eso no justificaba tal falta de respeto flagrante hacia las emociones de su hija, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los muchos años que Red había escuchado y aprendido de Snow White sobre la fuerza del amor verdadero y de que siempre se debía respetar, apreciandolo siempre . Y, sin embargo, había hecho todo en su poder para separar a su propia hija de la misma persona que podría un día su proporcionarle ese amor.

Como tal, Red había jurado su lealtad solo a la princesa, disfrutando de la chica que creció rápidamente hasta convertirse en algo mucho más que su ahijada, llegando a ser su hija, su cría, a quién protegería ferozmente de cualquiera y todos los que la dañaran, o le causaran perjuicio, incluyendo la propia madre de la niña. Por Emma, Red lucharía con su mejor amiga hasta la muerte, a pesar de que rogaba a los dioses nunca llegar a eso y que Snow llegara a sus sentidos en los años venideros.

Red misma, nunca había sido fan de Regina, aunque por lo menos siempre había elogiado a la ex Reina Malvada por su legendario respeto y protección a la especie del lobo. Regina había prohibido la caza legal y la caza furtiva de los lobos en su reino y empleaba a muchos hombres lobo dentro de su propio personal del castillo, por eso, Red respetaba mucho a la mujer, sin embargo, y por supuesto eso no anulaba las muchas maldades que la bruja había realizado, muchas de las cuales había sido dirigidas a Snow White, la amiga más querida de Red. Sin embargo, Emma había compartido muchas historias con su madrina sobre la bruja morena quien era el Alma Gemela destinada de la rubia y Red simplemente había sido sorprendida por la magia de las Almas Gemelas y la profundidad del amor, el afecto y la bondad que Regina había obviamente mostrado a su ahijada, por eso, una parte de la loba había llegado a amar también a la bruja. Además, Red nunca había sido de juzgar. Ella misma había matado a mucha gente en su forma de lobo, cometido muchos actos atroces y horribles, y desde luego entendía lo que era tener un poder que no siempre se puede controlar o que a veces ni siquiera quieres. Sabía lo que era ser visto sólo como una bestia, un monstruo, por todos los que no podían ver a su lucha o el bien que prosperaba en su interior. Ella no le deseaba tal dolor a nadie, ni siquiera a la Reina Malvada.

Vivían en el viento, Red y Emma, teletransportarse de tierra en tierra, habitando en pequeñas cuevas o chozas y cabañas cuando podían encontrarlas abandonadas, y nunca permanecían en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Recogían y cazaban y sólo entraban en los pueblos con capas de capucha, cuidadosas y cautelosas de lo que hablaban y lo que decían, a pesar de que prestaban gran atención a los chismes de la gente, siempre escuchando las noticias de la búsqueda de la princesa del Reino Blanco así como de la mujer lobo, Red, que rápidamente había sido dibujada en su propio cartel de "PEDIDO", por supuesto, por la Reina Blanca; seguramente, Snow White había supuesto que las dos estaban juntas. Muchas veces, se habían visto obligadas a huir de inmediato ya que los padres de la princesa habían empleado magia para seguirles la pista y se habían acercado muchas veces en los primeros años, pero Emma se había vuelto bastante hábil con la magia, entrenándose bien, aunque el conocimiento ya residía profundamente dentro de ella gracias a la influencia del alma de Regina; así, la princesa parecía estar siempre un paso por delante de su madre, con la ayuda de los sentidos intensificados de Red, y para el tercer año de su desaparición, habían llegado a ser increíblemente hábiles para eludir los esfuerzos y avances de los monarcas.

Red enseñó a Emma todo lo que sabía del rastreo y de la caza, y la ayudó a desarrollar sus habilidades con la espada y el arco por igual, a pesar de que parecía que la princesa tenía mucho de sus padres, en cuando se trataba de las medidas con las que rápidamente cogía las armas con tanta facilidad, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su joven vida. En muy poco tiempo, Emma había superado la habilidad de su propia madre con el arco, de lo que Red se había sorprendido ya que ella había conocido bien a Snow White en sus días de forajida y había sido testigo de la astucia y la habilidad de primera mano de la mujer, y la loba estaba ciertamente muy orgullosa de su ahijada. Juntas se habían vuelto un equipo bastante formidable, muy leal entre sí y confiando como ningún otro.

Red apareció al lado de Emma en frente del fuego en su pequeña cabaña. Se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse junto a su perrito, a quien había visto crecer desde que era una pequeña, niña brillantemente inteligente oculta bajo una maraña de rizos de oro, pesados, en una fuerte, poderosa, impresionante y hermosa y joven mujer profundamente sabía. Quería a la chica más que la vida misma y se dio cuenta de que Emma había aliviado gran parte de su propia soledad y deseo de compañía. Los lobos eran animales de manada, y Red no era diferente, aunque con la excepción de la Abuela, había estado prácticamente siempre por su cuenta, sin una manada a la que llamar a su familia, a la que llamar hogar. Como tal, Emma se había convertido en su hogar, su única familia, y por eso, ella siempre estaría profundamente agradecida.

La morena le entregó a la adolescente de un pequeño plato de comida, que a las dos, les parecía más como una fiesta, ya que sólo habían sido capaces de encontrar caza menor en las últimas semanas. El plato contenía una gran parte de la carne del ciervo que Emma había cazado, así como diferentes tipos de bayas que Red había recolectado y verduras cocidas que la morena había robado de una pequeña granja en las afueras de la aldea más cercana. Emma le dio las gracias por el ofrecimiento y se zambulló en la deliciosa comida junto a su madrina que hizo lo mismo con su propio plato.

"Esto es maravilloso, Emma," dijo Red mientras devoraban su comida. "Tu presa era perfecta. Te has convertido en una arquera mejor incluso que tu madre."

"_Tú_ eres mi madre, Red, "dijo Emma simplemente como si fuera la verdad absoluta, aunque Red pudo ver el destello de dolor que siempre pintaba brevemente los rasgos de la rubia ante la mención de su madre o padre antes de escaparse," y eres mucho más hábil de lo que yo seré alguna vez." Las células de Red zumbaban con calidez y amor cada vez que Emma se refería a ella como su madre mientras que Red se sentía de la misma manera después de todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que un dolor profundo se mantenía en su pecho por el lazo roto que había crecido entre la adolescente y la mujer que una vez había sido la mejor amiga de la loba, a pesar de que sólo Snow tenía la culpa de ello.

"Sí, bueno, yo tengo la ventaja de los sentidos intensificados, amor", se rió Red. "Si tuvieras los sentidos de un lobo, igual, sin duda superará mi habilidad en poco tiempo." Emma sonrió ante eso. Era cierto que ella era muy hábil, aunque Red no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto nunca. Ella estaba tan envuelta en la mujer poderosa, elegante, ágil, muy consciente, muy inteligente y perspicaz, y hábil con o sin la ayuda de armas. Emma estaba constantemente temerosa de ella, y sabía que a pesar de que sus propias habilidades eran fuertes, sin su magia para ayudarla, podría fácilmente haber caído muerta muchas veces, teniendo en cuenta las diversas situaciones peligrosas en las que se habían encontrado a menudo a sí mismas en los últimos años, enfrentándose a animales, seres mágicos o incluso al accidentado terreno. Su magia, la magia de Regina, le había salvado la vida muchas veces e incluso la vida de la Red un par de veces también. Su magia la hacía una fuerza a tener en cuenta, una fuerza poderosa.

"Me encantaría ser un lobo", afirmó Emma, creando una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su madrina. Red siempre se había sentido tan humilde y conmovida por el amor de Emma por su lobo, la rubia nunca la había visto como un monstruo, sino más bien, la princesa había envidiado su naturaleza. "Entonces podría correr contigo en el bosque durante el tiempo del lobo".

"Me gustaría que pudieras correr conmigo, así, Emma", dijo Red en voz baja. "Tu lo amarías, la libertad, el poder. Verdaderamente no hay nada igual en el mundo."

"Así es como me siento cuando uso magia, libre y poderosa", respondió Emma con voz cada vez más baja y triste. Red pasó una mano a través de los rizos salvajes, y dorado de su cachorro, para consolarla. La princesa se retiraba con frecuencia al hablar de su magia, aunque a ella le encantaba, el tema siempre le recordaba a su bruja perdida y los seis años que habían pasado en los que no había podido encontrar a la mujer y traerla de vuelta. Eso rompía el corazón de Emma y a su vez, rompía el de Red, ya que no podía soportar ver su ahijada sufrir tanto.

"Vamos a encontrarla, Emma," susurró Red, inclinándose para plantar un beso suave en los rizos rubios que siguió a su mascota.

"A veces, Red, se ve tan esperanzador," dijo Emma con voz ronca, y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos color esmeralda de la tierra sobre su plato ya vacío. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, mi corazón aún sufre tanto por ella."

"Lo sé, cariño, pero no hay que darse por vencido," su madrina, quien se había convertido en mucho más que su madre, le dijo, "y todo este sufrimiento y este dolor que sientes en tu interior se desvanecerá, pero hasta entonces, no tienes que luchar contra él, Emma. "

Red tomó el plato vacío del regazo de Emma y lo coloco en el suelo a su lado. Luego volteo a la adolescente hacia ella, tomando las manos de la rubia, mientras la miraba a los ojos y susurró suavemente mientras el fuego quemaba las cenizas antes que ellas, "Debes aceptar el sufrimiento y permitir que te enseñe, permite que te lleve, que nos lleve, hacia adelante. Esa es la forma en la que crecemos, mi amor. Así es como sobrevivimos."

* * *

**Sé que sus caras debieron ser un poema con el capítulo anterior, la mía lo fue. Espero que con este capítulo se hayan llenado algunos espacios vacíos, más adelante se terminaran de llenar. :)**

**Dentro de un rato publicaré el siguiente capítulo. ;)**


	21. Caras familiares

**Como prometí, aquí está el 21. :) Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, y también a los que leen en silencio. Significa mucho para mi el ver que mi esfuerzo es apreciado. ^-^**

* * *

Capítulo Veintiuno: Caras familiares

Emma se escondió, agachándose detrás de un carro de verduras estacionado lo suficientemente lejos de la bulliciosa multitud del mercado de la aldea, por lo que era capaz de permanecer invisible mientras observaba la escena desarrollándose ante ella. Contuvo la respiración mientras soldados revestidos con armaduras que llevaban la insignia del Reino Blanco se mezclaban entre la multitud, cuestionando a los muchos aldeanos y viajeros mientras que sostenían el cartel de "PERDIDA" con su joven rostro dibujado sobre él. La princesa no estaba sorprendido por sus presencias ya que sabía una que pequeña fracción del ejército de sus padres viajaba a un nuevo reino cada mes para visitar el mayor número posible de pueblos dentro de ese mes en busca de su amada princesa desaparecida. Sin duda, los hombres se habían cansado de los constantes viajes y la búsqueda infructuosa, pero Emma sabía que sus padres nunca se detendrían. A pesar de lo que habían hecho, lo hicieron porque la amaban, la rubia, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado la traición, su vínculo con su Alma Gemela maldita era más fuerte que nunca a pesar de haber sido arrancadas la una de la otra en un momento tan tierno y ya no podían comunicarse, incluso telepáticamente. Emma se había mantenido fiel a las palabras que hacía tiempo que le había dicho a su madre. Ella nunca la había perdonado.

Emma era realmente capaz de escuchar la conversación de un soldado que había llegado peligrosamente cerca de su escondite para hablar con una mujer mayor que vendía hierbas justo antes y a la derecha de Emma.

"Perdón por la intromisión, señora," el soldado habló respetuosamente con la pequeña a la mujer. "Busco información en nombre de Rey James y Reina Snow del Reino Blanco". Levantó el cartel a la anciana quien entrecerró los ojos para ver la imagen más clara. "Buscamos a la Princesa Blanca, Emma, que durante mucho tiempo ha estado perdida para nosotros, señora, y el Rey y la Reina temen mucho por su seguridad y desean que regrese a casa. Han pasado seis años desde la desaparición de nuestra Princesa, señora, por lo tanto ella ha cambiado mucho, pero si reconoce sus rasgos o tal vez ha oído una noticia sobre su paradero, toda la información proporcionada será generosamente recompensado por el Rey y la Reina."

La anciana inclinó la cabeza en respeto por el soldado, pero pronunció su negación. "Lo siento, mi buen señor, pero no tengo información para dar. Mis bendiciones sobre su continua búsqueda, sin embargo, y por favor, tomen ésto para su viaje." Ella le dio un pequeño manojo de hierbas y vegetales, que él tomó con gratitud y asintió a su vez.

"Muchas gracias, señora. Esto es muy generoso de su parte. Buen día para usted."

"Buen día."

Emma suspiró mientras observaba la retirada del soldado de nuevo a la bulliciosa multitud de aldeanos regateando por precios más bajos o más suministros, o discutiendo sobre quién había visto un artículo primero y por lo tanto tenía derecho al mismo. Los vendedores del mercado gritaban sus anuncios a la multitud, llamando la atención, convenciendo a los compradores de sus productos. Era un día festivo en el mercado del pueblo, y a Emma le encantaba la emoción en el ambiente. Tenía la esperanza de pasar un día en el mercado, mientras que Red cazaba, regateando por bienes que ella y Red seguramente podrían utilizar e incluso les serian necesarios, pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse ahora, no con los hombres de su reino presente y en su busca. Ella pudo haber crecido y madurado físicamente en los últimos años, pero sus brillantes rizos de oro y brillantes ojos esmeralda, seguían siendo los mismos y serian fácilmente reconocidos por los soldados del Reino Blanco que la habían conocido cuando era una niña y seguramente ubicarían sus rasgos como los de la princesa, o incluso los de su madre. No, desde luego que no podía correr el riesgo. Así que, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para retirarse del mercado, pero cuando dio media vuelta, chocó pesadamente con un cuerpo que no que sabía estuviera allí.

Tanto la princesa como la persona con la que había chocado cayeron al suelo, causando que la capucha de la capa de Emma se deslizara de su cabeza, exponiéndola a la persona acostada frente a ella en el suelo. Emma se frotó la frente donde se había golpeado con la de la otra persona, antes de que un suspiro pesado sonara frente a ella seguido de una voz familiar diciendo las palabras que no había escuchado dirigidas a ella en poco más de seis años completos.

"¿Su Alteza?"

El estómago de Emma tocó fondo al escuchar su antiguo título y sus ojos color esmeralda detallaron instantáneamente a la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado de ella. Dejó escapar un jadeo mientras notaba los familiares cabellos castaños de la mujer menuda y sus características suaves, y aunque ella nunca había visto a la mujer en esa forma, la princesa la reconocería en cualquier parte.

"¿Blue?" La mujer de figura llena seguramente era Blue, el hada que Emma una vez había conocido tan bien, se llevó una mano a la boca abierta, cubriendo su boca mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a la rubia.

"Oh dioses, Emma, _ ¡eres_ tú!" -Exclamó alegremente, pero Emma no compartía su alegría. A pesar de que la rubia tenía ciertamente preguntas, sobre todo como la una vez pequeña, hada de alas traseras que era del tamaño del puño de Emma estaba repentinamente de pie frente a ella simplemente como una mujer sin alas y de casi cinco pies y medio de altura con una figura completa, la princesa no tenía idea de su curiosidad. Ella entró en pánico, mirando rápidamente alrededor para asegurase de que su colisión y el grito de la morena de su título no habían sido escuchados por los soldados del reino de su madre. Luego se puso de pie y sin un segundo vistazo a la mujer de su pasado, Emma corrió fuera del mercado tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Mientras Emma corría a través de los árboles en los bosques, que bordean el pueblo, podía oír el ritmo alto y torpe de la morena detrás de ella y maldijo a Blue por perseguirla. Ella necesitaba alejarse, volver a Red para que pudieran teletransportarse a un nuevo hogar lejos de este lugar donde finalmente las habían reconocido, aunque no podía hacer magia y teletransportarse hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea para que los seguidores mágicos que pudieran estar viajando con el ejército de su madre no fueran capaces de sentir su magia y seguirla, alertado de su presencia. Tal vez incluso Blue tenía magia todavía, esta nueva forma de ella podría ser simplemente un disfraz, pensó Emma. Ella misma podría ser el seguidor mágico. Esto sólo estimuló a la princesa para aumentar la velocidad de su carrera.

"¡Emma, espera!" la morena llamaba por detrás, pero la princesa no se detuvo. No confiaba en la mujer, aunque ella quería saber exactamente cómo había llegado a ser humana en primer lugar. "¡Emma, por favor! No quiero hacerte daño." Blue sonaba sin aliento mientras gritaba. _B__ien,_ pensó Emma, con la esperanza de que la mujer se cansara de la persecución y renunciara pronto a ella, permitiendole a la princesa escapar. Finalmente, sin embargo, Blue gritó palabras que Emma no había esperado oír lo que llevó a su carrera a un abrupto fin. "¡Emma, yo... no tengo... magia!" -exclamó ella, con la respiración entrecortada y separando sus palabras. "No voy a... informar a los... soldados... de tu presencia."

La rubia se giró rápidamente sobre el terreno mientras la morena sollozaba un grito de agradecimiento y se inclinaba para recuperar el aliento. Emma se quedó como una estatua de poder y autoridad, el aire alrededor de ella engrosándose y su postura autoritarias hablando de cómo había crecido en los últimos seis años. Ella entrecerró los ojos en la mujer que luchaba y movió su muñeca a un lado. Una agitada bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha y Emma la mantuvo lista, su mirada nunca se apartó de la morena. Blue se sorprendió al ver una exhibición de tal poder, y pensó por un momento en que la princesa que no había visto en más de la mayor parte de una década se parecía tanto a la mujer que hacía tiempo habían obligado a dormir en una maldición. A pesar de que se parecía a su madre, en este momento, Emma se veía igual a la Reina Malvada.

"No me mientas, Blue," Emma habló solemnemente, su voz tenía un poder de mando muy particular, "y no me pongas a prueba. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz." Blue tragó saliva audiblemente, un escalofrío hormigueante corrió por su espina dorsal, y ella levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba y abiertas en señal de rendición a la princesa, con los ojos fijos en la bola de fuego en la mano derecha de Emma que ardía tan brillantemente como el fuego esmeralda en los ojos brillantes de la adolescente.

"Hablo sin mentiras, Su Alteza," dijo Blue, de pie a sólo veinte metros más o menos de la rubia, y después de haber regulado su respiración una vez más. Emma entornó los ojos, desconfiada de las palabras de la mujer. "No tengo magia, como he dicho. ¿Aún no te has preguntado cómo llegué a estar de esta manera?" La morena agito una mano para indicar su femenina y muy humana figura.

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es nada más que un disfraz?" Emma le preguntó, sin apagar la llama que aún tenía en la mano. No iba a ser fácilmente engañada ni tampoco dejaría caer fácilmente su guardia. Había estado firme en su lugar durante seis años, sólo escapando en sus momentos preciosos con su madrina.

"Incluso como un hada, Emma, no tendría el poder de cambiar de forma", dijo Blue, y su voz se quebró un poco al pensar en su vida anterior, que ahora parecía tan lejana, surrealista, como si todo hubiera ocurrido dentro de un sueño. "Su Alteza, Yo... Ya no soy una Fae."

Emma sintió una repentina punzada de simpatía revuelva en su pecho por la mujer que una vez había pasado su vida como un hada, concediendo deseos y guiando a pupilos jóvenes, y ahora, obviamente, había sido despojada de tal existencia. Los ojos de la morena parecían tan triste, tan perdidos mientras ella hablaba de su difícil situación, y la princesa habían aprendido, ella misma, la angustia de perder una parte tan vital de sí mismo, ya que había estado sin su otra mitad durante seis largos años. Emma rápidamente forzó lejos la simpatía, sin embargo, al recordar la parte que su antigua hada madrina había jugado en el trágico suceso que había causado el propio dolor de Emma, así como su vida de refugiada. Una parte significativa de ella creía que la mujer se merecía esto, lo que sea que había llegado a ser.

La princesa de cabellos dorados finalmente cedió, sin embargo, y apretó el puño, apagando la bola de fuego en una nube de humo persistente y luego se había ido. "¿Cómo has llegado a ser esto?" -preguntó ella.

"Yo he sido humana desde la primera luna después de tu escape del Reino Blanco", le respondió Blue con tristeza. "Este fue mi castigo por ayudar a tu madre en su ataque a la Reina Oscura. Yo fui desterrada del reino de las hadas, exiliada del reino para vivir como una mortal. Este es el precio que he pagado por traicionar a la Reina de las Hadas, por interferir con el Destino."

"¿Interferir con el Destino?" Le solicitó Emma, intrigada por la confesión de la morena.

"Sí, Su Alteza, el Destino, tu destino compartido con Regina."

Emma tragó el nudo en su garganta ante la mención de su amor maldito. Obligó a las lágrimas a no salir, sin embargo, luchando contra la sensación de escozor en sus ojos color esmeralda mientras se aclaraba la garganta y hablaba sus pensamientos con convicción.

"Bueno, sin duda es un castigo merecido y justificado, Blue," dijo la adolescente a la antigua hada, chocando su mirada fuertemente con la de la morena quien sólo le ofreció una pequeña y profundamente entristecida sonrisa a través de las lágrimas que caían.

"De hecho, lo es, Emma," susurró. "De hecho, lo es."

* * *

**Algo corto, ¿no? Más tardecita les traigo el 22. :)**


	22. He Oído Tu Deseo

**Bueno, aquí el ultimo capítulo que publicaré el día de hoy. ¿Por qué? Pues porque el siguiente capítulo es sumamente largo y ha sido el causante de que me atrasara con mi ritmo de traducción, y si lo actualizo hoy, para mi, será un desastre. Espero que les guste. :)**

**Una rápida heads-up: El capítulo tras éste será bastante intenso y con algo de acción y pesada. Gracias por su continuo apoyo y reviws constantes. Los aprecio y valoro más de lo que imaginan. Esta será mi última actualización realizada en la noche, que les encante. XO-Chrmdpoet**

* * *

Capítulo Veintidós: He Oído Tu Deseo

Las llamas saltaban, parpadeaban y rugían con furia desde todos los ángulos y todas las direcciones. Gruesas nubes ennegrecidas de humo se elevaba frente a las llamas, devorando el aire, se alimentaban del oxígeno del ambiente hasta el punto próximo de asfixia. El calor del incendio circundante, salvaje y terriblemente libre, todo lo consumía. No había escapatoria.

Regina se sentó metida en el único rincón sin llamas en la habitación, el único lugar seguro en el reino del inconsciente creado por su propia maldición del sueño. Con sus rodillas apoyadas fuertemente contra su pecho, se sentó en un montón arrugado de miembros sudorosos expuestos a través de la ropa hecha jirones, desgarradas por sus propias manos, en un esfuerzo para aliviar algo del calor. Su hermoso cabello chocolate estaba ahora sin vida, pegado a su cuello, mejillas y frente, mientras la reina forzaba el disminuido oxígeno dentro y fuera de sus pulmones, el ardor del aire ardiente era como una píldora dentada peligrosamente atrapada en su garganta. Ella no había abierto los ojos en días ya que el humo y el calor sólo los dejaba doloridos, borrosos y secos. La una vez todopoderosa Reina Malvada había estado atrapada aquí, sentada débilmente en esta esquina, los últimos seis años.

Regina, misma, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había visto obligado a tragarse su propia maldición del sueño y había entrado en el horrible reino de la inconsciencia. Sólo sabía que se sentía como si hubiera sido hace siglos. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía por el calor y las quemaduras decoraban la carne de sus extremidades. No había conocido ningún respiro de tanto dolor desde su llegada y ya no lo busca pues sabía que no vendría. Cuando la bruja maldita llegó por primera vez, había estado aterrorizada por el poder de las llamas que devoraban la habitación individual que la limitaba, aunque nunca temió por su vida. Después de haber creado la maldición misma, ella sabía que estaba destinada a atrapar, sancionar y causar dolor solamente, no para matar. Aunque las llamas constantemente parecían flotar lejos solo unos segundos pasando por toda la prisión, tragándose a Regina en el proceso, la bruja sabía que esto nunca sucedería. Las llamas nunca crecerían y nunca se disiparían. Realmente era una maldición horrible.

La bruja morena se sentó derrotada en su rincón, escondida dentro de sus pensamientos y sueños para escapar del constante recordatorio de su dolor físico. Pensó en el bosque, en la brisa fresca que soplaba a través de los árboles, bendiciendo su piel, con su toque dulce. No había visto el bosque en tanto tiempo. No había visto nada fuera de su mazmorra en el Castillo Blanco y esta habitación horrible que se había convertido en su nueva prisión, en dieciséis años. Casi dos décadas habían pasado desde que Regina había visto el sol o la luna, la hierba o las flores, o los árboles. Las imágenes de cada uno de esas cosas llenaban su mente, sin embargo, ahora, tan frescas como si pudiera alcanzarlas y tocarlas o tomar el sol sintiendo cada rayo sobre su piel. Le ayudaba a calmar su corazón, mientras estaba atrapada en ese lugar. Le ayudaba a olvidarse de las cuatro paredes asfixiantes que la mantenían en un reino de fuego y dolor. Le ayudaba a escapar. Así que, sí, ella sobrevivía por su imaginación, sólo al imaginarse la belleza que era la pura libertad de la naturaleza. Una sola lágrima se deslizó desde un ojo cerrado color chocolate, la gota se evaporo, ya que se quemó en su camino por su mejilla, debido, sobre todo, porque la mente de Regina se llenó de imágenes de salvajes, rizos dorados y brillantes, ojos esmeralda. Emma.

* * *

Emma apretó los finos dedos en la estatuilla de cristal que colgaba delicadamente alrededor de su cuello mientras ella estaba de pie en el bosque con la mujer que había sido su hada madrina, ahora convertida mortal. "Red", susurró mientras el hada antigua miraba con curiosidad. Luego se quedó sin aliento cuando la morena con capa carmesí apareció de repente en el lado de la princesa con un fuerte chasquido.

Varios conejos flácidos y sin vida colgaban del cinturón de la morena, los signos de una caza exitosa, Emma notó como Red llevó rápidamente a la vista a su ahijada, comprobando si tenía heridas visibles. "Emma, ¿estás bien?" -Preguntó ella en estado de pánico, aunque se sentía un poco tranquilizada al no ver ningún peligro inminente y no haber señales de una herida, no olía ni una pizca de miedo en la rubia.

"Lo estoy, Madre", respondió Emma y el corazón de Red latió hasta el punto de estallar. Aunque la loba sabía que su ahijada pensaba en ella como su madre ahora, la rubia rara vez se dirigía a ella como tal, manteniendo normalmente el uso de su nombre real. Cuando se dirigía a Red como tal, sin embargo, la morena se fundía al instante en una piscina de lágrimas de orgullo, de amor y afecto. Sólo se sintió un poco culpable ya que a menudo también le hacía pensar en Snow, pero no podía negar que lo sentía verdadero y justo en su corazón después de los muchos años que ahora había compartido con Emma, cuidando de la princesa como suya. Ella se acercó y puso una mano en la suave mejilla de la rubia antes de que su elevado sentido del olfato detectara el aroma de la presencia de otro.

Blue se había sorprendido al oír la expresión de cariño escapar boca de la princesa mientras la joven hablaba con la morena. La antigua hada instantáneamente reconoció la capa carmesí como la de la mujer lobo, Red. Ella misma había creado el encanto que adornaba los puntos de su costura, y sin embargo, ella realmente se esperaba, después de escuchar las palabras de Emma, descubrir a Snow White misma por debajo de su capucha y capa ondulante. Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, las manos pálidas empujaron hacia atrás la capucha de la capa carmesí y el rostro bajo ella giró en su dirección, miró a los ojos color ámbar de la mujer que supo era parte humana, parte animal. Casi gritó de sorpresa una vez más. No sólo era la más querida amiga de Snow White ayudando a su hija en su continua evasión del Reino Blanco y sus soldados, sino también había obviamente asumido el papel de padre de Emma, su madre. Eso entristeció a Blue al pensar en cómo trágicamente la vida de Emma se había derrumbado y que su antigua pupila, Snow, había perdido a su hija, sin embargo, también estaba eufórica de saber que la niña no había estado sin consuelo o ayuda en todos estos años. Muchas veces, desde su destierro Blue había pensado en la joven princesa y esperaba que ella estuviera bien donde estaba, esperaba que otra hada hubiera tomado su lugar y tal vez ayudaría a la chica ya que Blue misma había fallado en hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Red miró a los ojos de la mujer que reconoció como el hada azul a pesar de que sin duda ya no más era un hada. Se paró rápidamente delante de su ahijada, en un espectáculo de protección, mientras cerraba su brillante, mirada ámbar con la brillante mirada cacao de la antigua hada. "_Tú "_ gruñó Red, el sonido era una señal de la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

Red una vez había respetado en gran medida al hada azul, sobre todo después de que haber descubierto su mitad lobo y la abuela le había informado del encantamiento del manto y del hada que lo había echado; sin embargo, Red también había oído de Emma la traición de Blue, de la parte del hada en la crueldad innecesaria que había maldito al Alma Gemela de su ahijada. Por eso, ella estaba disgustada con la mujer y ciertamente no confiaba en ella. Ella no confiaba en nadie, con excepción de la adolescente rubia de pie segura detrás suyo.

Blue se estremeció ante la mirada ámbar de la loba, sin vergüenza temió por su vida, pero ella simplemente levantó las manos en señal de rendición, como había hecho antes con la princesa y repitiendo la verdad de que ella no significaba ningún mal o perjuicio.

"Está bien, Red," Emma le susurró a su madrina, instando a la mujer ferozmente protectora a relajarse. La rubia le contó con rapidez todo lo que la ex hada le había dicho sobre el castigo del Destino por su traición e interferencia y la forma en que había sido desterrada. Red tomó las palabras de Emma siseadas rápidamente al oído aunque su estrecha mirada nunca dejó a la mujer delante de ellas. No importaba si la mujer había pagado mucho por su traición. Ella simplemente no confiaba en ella, y eso no iba a cambiar, aunque si Emma se lo pedía, Red daría a la pequeña morena una oportunidad. Ella haría cualquier cosa por su precioso cachorro rubio.

"Me gustaría hablar más con ella, Red," Emma continuó en el oído de la morena. "Ella puede tener conocimiento de donde Snow ha ocultado Regina." Los ojos de Red se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que eso podría ser verdad y rápidamente asintió de acuerdo a pesar de que se negaba a permitir que esta interacción tuviera lugar sin su presencia y también se negó a permitir que el hada antigua fuera llevada de vuelta a su cabaña. Nadie podía saber de la pequeña casa que habían hecho, debía permanecer oculta como lo habían estado siempre, al menos hasta hoy. Emma asintió con comprensión antes de salir de detrás de su madrina para hacer frente a la mujer que estaba de pie esperando nerviosamente y sonando sus manos, y las miraba alternadamente de ida y vuelta entre la princesa y la loba.

"Blue, si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho hablar más contigo", dijo Emma, con la esperanza de que la morena estuviera abierta a la sugerencia, por otra parte, la mujer siguió caminando adelante a través del bosque, por lo que seguramente ansiaba hablar con la princesa más también.

Blue no dudó mientras asentía con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su cara. "Me gustaría, también, su Alteza", dijo con entusiasmo. Ella había estado hambrienta por compañía desde hace mucho tiempo, una cara familiar, un rastro de su antigua vida. Advirtió, sin embargo, las expresiones incómodas que se pintaron en los dos rostros frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que su confianza no le dejaba y no le permitirían una visita a su vivienda donde quiera que se encontrara. Blue sin duda entendió su cautela y aunque le entristecía ver a su antigua pupila tan desconfiada de ella, aceptó que sólo había traído esto sobre sí misma. Por lo tanto, ofreció su propia casa, con la esperanza de que la princesa y especialmente la loba sentirían su sinceridad e inocencia en esta oferta.

"Entiendo si desea no revelar información conmigo, Su Alteza. Tengo una pequeña casa de campo al sur de la aldea donde nos conocimos. Ambas pueden viajar conmigo si quieren, y podremos hablar más."

Red y Emma compartieron otra mirada larga, compartieron una conversación completa con nada más que una mirada. Se habían vuelto tan cercanas, que sintonizaban el pensamiento de la otra, las emociones y preocupaciones. Compartieron un gesto rápido antes de que Emma se volviera hacia la mujer menuda. "Aceptamos tu oferta, Blue, y gracias por tu hospitalidad. Se hace tarde, sin embargo, y el sol se pondrá en breve. Si lo permites, Blue, me ofrezco a transportarnos allí con magia. No supondrá algún daño para ti." Emma no había querido tardarse ya que esta noche sería la primera de luna llena, y ella sabía que su madrina le gustaría mucho correr, que _necesitaría_ correr, así, que esperaba ser capaz de visitar brevemente al hada antigua, obteniendo cualquier información que la mujer pudiera tener, aunque Emma temía que resultara infructuoso ya que muchas de sus fuentes potenciales en los últimos seis años lo habían sido, y seguir su camino una vez más.

"Muy bien", respondió Blue después de un momento, confiando en su intuición que le dijo que la princesa sólo hablaba con la verdad y no le quería hacer daño a pesar de la anterior amenaza con una bola de fuego. Emma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Red y caminar de pie al lado del hada antigua. Ella entrelazó los dedos de la otra mano con los de Blue y la abrazó con fuerza a las dos mujeres.

"Tienes que imaginar tu casa con claridad en tu mente, Blue, lo más claramente posible", le dijo Emma. "Entonces voy a ser capaz de usar la imagen para llevarnos allá." Blue hizo lo que Emma le pidió, y en un instante, se encontró de pie ante su casa, con la mano aún apretada fuertemente por la princesa.

* * *

Blue sirvió tanto a Red como a Emma dos humeantes tazas de té antes de unirse a ellas para compartir una comida de uno de los conejos Red había cazado y preparado, con el permiso de la ex hada, en la cocina de la cabaña. Comieron y bebieron su té en silencio, aunque con frecuencia notó los ojos verdes de la rubia sobre ella. Ella misma había estudiado la niña mucho desde el encuentro en el mercado de ese mismo día. Ella había crecido tanto, y con la excepción de sus rizos de oro, se parecía cada vez más a su verdadera madre cada día. Se había convertido en una joven realmente impresionante.

"He oído que tu deseo, Emma," Blue susurró en voz baja, capturando inmediatamente la atención de la rubia, una vez más, la confusión ondulaba a través de los ojos esmeralda. La pequeña mujer se rió en voz baja antes de aclarar su declaración. "Puedo ya no ser una Fae, pero yo viví como uno durante casi tres siglos, Su Alteza. No tengo necesidad de mi magia cuando tus ojos gritan tu deseo tan fuerte."

Emma sonrió con tristeza a la mujer, y asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía los ojos súbitamente iluminados por la esperanza que enviaba una oleada de dolor a través del corazón de Blue. "Me temo, sin embargo, que no sé dónde tu madre escondió la Reina Oscura. Si recuerdas, me despedí del castillo antes que alguno de ustedes desocupara la mazmorra. Sabía de su plan, sí, sin embargo, no me reveló la ubicación, Alteza. Lo siento mucho."

La cara de la princesa se contorsiono brevemente de ira ante la mención de esa horrible noche, aunque rápidamente ocultó sus rasgos una vez más en la máscara de calma que había usado previamente mientras su madrina le ponía una mano suavemente sobre la rodilla para consolarla. Tan estoico como su rostro se había vuelto con rapidez, sin embargo, la rubia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan solas, traicionando su dolor y decepcionando a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

"Sin embargo..." dijo Blue con cautela, el tono de su voz capturó la atención de sus dos invitadas ahora. "Hay un lugar que conozco que es muy secreto. Es un lugar oculto descubierto por tu madre cuando tenía tantos años como ahora tú tienes. Ella me llamó una vez allí para cumplir un deseo." Los oídos de Emma se animaron, sus cejas desaparecieron en sus cabellos dorados, mientras que la expresión de Red reflejaba la suya.

"Aunque no puedo estar segura, creo que este es el lugar que su madre pudo haber optado por ocultar tu amada." Emma prácticamente voló por los aires, con esperanza y alegría y la absoluta emoción zumbando fuerte y animando en sus células. "Puedo informarles de la ubicación y les indicaré cómo llegar a ella; sin embargo, puede ser muy peligroso aventurarse allí, Su Alteza Aunque ella no me empleo para hacerlo, su madre sin duda han tenido este lugar protegido por magia."

"Puede que sea cierto, Blue, debo ir. Debo encontrar a Regina", le dijo Emma, poniéndose de pie y tirando de su madrina con ella, sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. La cabeza Red estaba mareada por la emoción de Emma, el olor, el sonido y la sensación que en gran medida perfumaban el aire y escapaban a través de la conexión física de sus manos juntas. No podía contener su propia sonrisa mientras la esperanza florecía en el pecho por su ahijada, y se reflejaba en el sentimiento de alegría de Emma. Ella no había visto o sentido a la rubia tan abrumada por la emoción puramente positiva en mucho tiempo, y eso le calentó totalmente de adentro hacia afuera.

Emma volvió rápidamente a su madrina, sus palabras rápidas y frenéticas mientras su cerebro trabajaba febrilmente para desarrollar un plan. "Red, sé que esta noche marca el comienzo del Tiempo del Lobo..."

"No, está bien, Emma," Red aseguró a la princesa con una sonrisa ya que ella sabía la petición de Emma, incluso sin que la adolescente lo expresara. "Siempre habrá tiempo para que corra. Esto, debemos hacerlo por ti, hija mía. Vamos a salir de inmediato, ahora si lo deseas." Emma sonrió y abrazó a la morena, la abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron. Con la excepción de Regina, Emma pensó que nunca había amado a alguien más de lo que amaba Red. La mujer era su consuelo, su compañera siempre presente y leal. Ella era una hermana y una confidente, una madre y un edredón, una protección y una guía, ella era todo lo que llenaba el vacío doloroso en el pecho de Emma y la rubia apreciaba a su madrina más de lo que sus palabras jamás a podrían expresar.

"Blue", dijo Emma mientras terminaba el abrazo y se volteaba hacia la ex hada que ahora estaba viéndolas a las dos, con una hermosa sonrisa estirando sus labios. Miró a la mujer a la que le había guardado mucho enojo hacía muchos años, y sin embargo, ahora todo lo que veía ante ella era la mujer que había restaurado la esperanza que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, y por eso, sólo podía estar agradecida. "Si pudieras, me gustaría que nos acompañes en este viaje. Deseo tu compañía y guía ahora que emprendemos esta tarea."

La sonrisa de Blue sólo creció aún más amplia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su antigua pupila, colocándose delante de ella con cautela, ya que no estaba segura de si la princesa permitiría su contacto. La rubia no se inmutó lejos de ella, sin embargo, por lo que la pequeña morena valientemente colocó una palma suavemente sobre la mejilla de Emma, deslizando fuera un rastro de lágrimas que la princesa no se había dado cuenta estaban allí, antes de hablar en voz baja pero con firmeza a la chica.

"Este deseo, Emma, es uno que sin duda y felizmente te concederé."

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo por hoy, como dice la N/A en cursiva, el capítulo de mañana estará bastante cargado, de hecho, los dos lo estarán así que debo darles una nueva revisión y mañana puntualmente los publicaré.**

**No se olviden de comentar. Hasta mañana, cuídense. :)**


	23. La Caza de Brujas

**Y como prometí, aquí está el 23. He de decir que esté capítulo ha sido una pequeña tortura en su traducción, puesto que hasta ahora este ha sido, y si no mal recuerdo sera, el capítulo más largo que me toca traducir. Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**N/A_ "Hola de nuevo, lectores. Volví y he actualizado mis capítulos para insertar líneas de ruptura que indican cambios de perspectiva y ajuste. Había hecho originalmente esto en mis documentos de texto antes de subirlos, pero yo no sabía que no estaban apareciendo en mis capítulos publicados, por lo que se ha corregido._**

_**Este ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. Es muy intenso, muy largo (aunque espero que valga la pena), y la acción-pesada, así que, Advertencia un poco de violencia y derramamiento de sangre. Disfrute, mis amigos. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Veintitrés: La Caza de Brujas

"Vamos a viajar a una zona peligrosa del Reino Blanco, y no sabemos qué encantamientos o trampas mágicas nos esperan una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino. ¿Cómo se va a preparar para esto, Su Alteza?" preguntó Blue mientras, la princesa y la mujer lobo, Red, se preparaban para un viaje que, con suerte, les llevaría a la prisión de cristal que contenía a la Reina Malvada maldita, Regina.

"Sin el conocimiento de los encantamientos mágicos que nos esperan, me temo que no puedo hacer mucho para preparar, mágicamente hablando. Simplemente debemos esperar que mi magia sea suficiente para contrarrestar o combatir lo que sea que la Reina Blanca tenga reservado para nosotras", respondió Emma, y Blue palidecido al oír a la princesa referirse a su madre como "la Reina Blanca." La rubia realmente había roto los lazos con su madre, la reina. Fue tanto desgarrador como comprensible, aunque ninguno lo hizo menos extraño de oír. "En cuanto a la peligrosidad de la zona, sin embargo," continuó Emma, "Red y yo estamos bien equipadas para hacer frente a la mayor cantidad de criaturas, humanos, o el terreno."

Red observó como una expresión de dolor y preocupación se apoderó de la cara de la ex hada, y aunque ella no era amiga de Blue, sin duda podía entender el miedo y la preocupación de la mujer. Sólo podía imaginar la lucha que la mujer había tenido que vivir en los últimos seis años, para adaptarse a una vida a la que nunca había sido destinada a vivir, una vida como mortal, una vida en la que de repente estaba sin magia, sin experiencia, y sin ninguna forma de protección. Red no podía comprender la idea de despertar un día y encontrar que su lobo había desaparecido para siempre, ya no podría contar con los sentidos agudizados que se habían vuelto tan vitales para su supervivencia, ya no sería capaz de correr libre y salvaje, y ya no sería capaz de proteger a los que amaba. La sola idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y una sacudida de dolor le recorría el pecho. Por lo tanto, consoló la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro suave de Blue para captar su atención, y ofrecerle la pequeña morena una sonrisa amable.

"No necesitas preocuparte, Blue," Red dijo a la mujer. "Emma y yo, vamos a protegerte."

"Gracias, Red," respondió el hada antigua, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la loba. Red asintió y volvió a sus preparativos. Le aseguró la ligera armadura y armas a su ahijada las cuales la rubia había teletransportado de su cabaña recuperándolas antes de volver una vez más a la casa de Blue. Por sí misma, disponía sin embargo, sólo devastadoras dagas pequeñas y afiladas sobre su cinturón de cuero. Ella iba ligera sabiendo que iban a encontrarse con una verdadera amenaza, ya que esta noche marcaba el principio del Tiempo del Lobo, podría cambiar y dar rienda suelta a la bestia que lleva dentro. Ataron unos puñales al cinturón que Blue llevaba ahora también, aunque la mujer era un poco hábil con las armas no lo era como con los orbes azulados de la magia de hada, su intención, por lo menos, era verdadera, sin embargo, ella hizo varios tiros práctica antes de su partida.

"Yo no sé lo que viene, pero me gustaría que estemos tan protegidas como sea posible", dijo Emma a las dos mujeres que esperaban sus órdenes. "Es posible que encontremos únicamente magia una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, sin embargo, podemos también encontrarnos con los soldados de la reina y es vital no ser reconocidas.".

"Emma..."

"Está bien, Red. Confío en mi capacidad."

Confundida por el cambio, Blue les pidió una explicación. "¿Qué es lo que desea hacer, Su Alteza?"

"Deseo 'disfrazarnos'", respondió la princesa. "Sin embargo, es una magia complicada y requiere una feroz concentración y detalles intrincados. He realizado esta magia sólo dos veces antes y en ambas ocasiones, me ha agotado bastante y fue profundo trabajar en eso. Ahora soy mucho más hábil con mis habilidades, sin embargo, y creo que puedo manejar bien esto."

"Emma, vas a requerir tu fuerza para lo que nos está la esperando. Tú eres mi hija. Sólo temo por tu seguridad", sostuvo Red, temiendo que el uso excesivo de la magia pudiera incapacitar a su ahijada, por lo que la adolescente sería vulnerable a los ataques.

"Si se necesita fuerza, entonces la tendré," dijo Emma, su tono autoritario y no dando lugar a discusión, aunque sus ojos se suavizaron ante las palabras de Red. "Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para garantizar nuestra seguridad y la seguridad de mi amada. Esto no está abierto a discusión." En ese momento, la adolescente sonaban como cada pedazo de la reina que siempre estuvo destinada a ser, y Red, aunque preocupada por ella, se sentían más que orgullosa de la determinación de su ahijada, su poder y su intensa lealtad.

"Muy bien," Red acordó, Blue asintiendo a su lado. "Yo necesito mi capa, sin embargo, Emma, aunque esté 'disfrazada'. De lo contrario, voy a cambiar bajo el resplandor de la luna llena. Si los hombres de tu ma— _de Snow_ ven esto, seguro que me reconocerán. Mi capa es legendaria en el Reino Blanco ya que todos saben de la mujer lobo que una vez fue la amiga más querida de la reina. Lo siento, pero esto no puede ayudarnos. "

Emma se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla de su madrina, y le dijo: "No tienes que pedir disculpas, Red, ni tienes la culpa de esto." Red suspiró y asintió con la cabeza una vez más a la chica que ella conocía como su hija, amándola aún más en ese momento.

"Bien entonces," dijo Emma con una palmada de sus manos. "¿Vamos?" Las dos mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y la princesa de cabellos dorados se colocó velozmente delante de Blue y cerró los ojos, pintando un retrato en su mente de cómo se vería la ex hada una vez que esto funcionara para suerte y agrado de Emma. Una vez que tuvo una clara imagen ardiendo en su mente, Emma levantó la mano derecha hacia Blue y la agitó rápidamente a través del aire. Una nube de humo púrpura envolvió a la mujer, bloqueándola a la vista, antes de disiparse para revelar el éxito de Emma.

Donde estuvo la pequeña morena hace unos segundos, ahora se encontraba una mujer alta y delgada con el pelo castaño silvestre e impresionantes ojos azules, la ropa de Blue se adapto mágicamente a su nueva figura. Ella bajó la mirada sobre sí misma antes de estudiar su rostro en un espejo montado cerca, abriendo la boca ante su apariencia. No quedaba ni rastro de sus propios rasgos. El trabajo de Emma era complejo y sin defectos.

La sonrisa de Red era radiante mientras observaba el trabajo de su ahijada. Cada vez que sentía que no podría estar más orgullosa de la niña, su corazón sólo se hinchaba más. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Emma mientras la rubia se volteaba para realizar el hechizo de nuevo, esta vez en la loba. Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de la alta morena y vio cómo el humo púrpura se elevaba ondulándose una vez más, envolviendo a su madrina antes de desaparecer para revelar una forma igualmente alta, aunque la nueva apariencia de Red tenía un atractivo exótico. Oscura, de piel bronceada bien estirada a través de un rostro anguloso, con ojos de color carbón y, labios rojos y carnosos, y todo ello bajo una mata de brillantes, cabello ébano.

Emma realizó el encantamiento final sobre sí misma, y una vez que el humo se disipó y se miró en el espejo, vio una visión que le recordaba a la que se mantenía constantemente en su mente. Se pasó una mano suave a través de su larga trenza chocolate sin dejar de mirar los ojos oscuros del color del cacao caliente, los ojos que había soñado toda su vida. Estas dos características, las tomó de su amada, y al verlas ahora, sintió una determinación aún más feroz construirse y crecer dentro de ella. Esta noche, todo cambiaría. Esta noche, encontraría a su amor de nuevo.

* * *

Snow White se dirigió a la alcoba real, sus rasgos solemnes como lo habían estado durante los últimos seis años. Se sentó en un gran tocador y sacó un pequeño espejo de mano desde el interior. Había pasado casi todas las noches de esos seis años mirando en el espejo encantado, llamando a las imágenes de su hija. Casi todas las noches el vidrio se mantenía como estaba, con sólo su triste reflejo mirándola. Otras veces, pocas y distantes entre sí, se podían ver destellos rápidos de su hija desaparecida mientras la chica un poco envejecida iba por agua en un arroyo fresco o pasaba junto a la superficie metálica de la armadura de un guardia rural o la artesanía de cristal de un comerciante. Su hija había crecido aún más astuta y más sabia de lo que había sido cuando era una niña, era una verdadera prueba de la madurez de la princesa, teniendo en cuenta que había sido a menudo bastante adulta, incluso cuando era pequeña.

Todos los intentos de los monarcas por seguir a su hija, por traerla a casa, habían fracasado o sido desperdiciados por la misma princesa, y ella se mantuvo lejos de los espejos, también, nunca poseyéndolos y nunca permitiéndose estar cerca de ellos. Snow asumió que Emma debía haber aprendido de lo espejos encantados de alguna manera o tal vez sólo estaba siendo prudente, ya que se había criado con las historias de la Reina Malvada y sus muchos espejos. De cualquier manera, la Reina Blanca temía que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su hija, nada más que por esos raros destellos de rizos dorados salvajes y enredados o una mirada impactante a los ojos esmeralda. Aun así, Snow White voluntariamente se consumiría delante de ese espejo encantado si eso significaba que podía tener la más mínima fracción de su hija con ella una vez más.

"Muéstrame a la princesa, Emma," susurró Snow al espejo, esperando una decepción, pero cuando la superficie del pequeño espejo se onduló y la imagen comenzó a cambiar, el corazón de la Reina Blanca se aceleró, golpeando locamente su pecho como siempre hacía ante la posibilidad de ver a su preciosa hija.

Cuando la nueva imagen obtenida entró en foco, Snow estaba sorprendida por la escena que tenía delante. No era un mero flash o una mirada de la princesa a las que se había acostumbrado. Ella estaba, en cambio, mirando a través de un espejo bastante grande en lo que parecía ser una casa de campo pintoresca y encantadora, y en el centro de la habitación, vio a su vieja amiga, Red, impresionante como siempre, envuelta con seguridad en su capa carmesí sin embargo la capucha estaba abajo. Una bella sonrisa pintaba los rasgos de la loba mientras miraba la forma alta y esbelta de la muchacha delante de ella, la niña que Snow White sabía era su hija, aunque estaba de espaldas al espejo. Sus rizos dorados eran inconfundibles. Snow sólo vio el amor puro en los ojos de Red mientras la morena miraba a su hija, y la Reina Blanca la reconoció como la misma mirada que ella misma había dado a la rubia hace tantos años, era la mirada del amor de una madre. Una punzada de envidia atravesó el corazón de la reina, y al mismo tiempo se sentía profundamente traicionada de que su amiga hubiera ayudado a su hija a evadirle durante tantos años, también estaba profundamente consolada de saber que Emma había estado bien protegida todo este tiempo. Al otro lado de Emma se encontraba otra mujer, una morena menuda. Snow entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a la mujer y jadeó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que la menuda morena no era otra que su ex asesora y hada madrina, Blue.

Había oído hablar del irrefutable destino de Blue y su exilio poco después de aquella fatídica noche cuando todo había cambiado, y desde entonces, Snow había sido devorada por la culpa. Incluso había pedido un consejo con la Reina de las Hadas, y rogado para que el hada azul volviera a su estado anterior, para absolver al hada caída de sus crímenes ya que sólo había estado actuando bajo las ordenes de la propia Snow. La Reina de las Hadas, sin embargo, afirmó que el castigo de Blue se había emitido de manos del propio Destino y no había nada que hacer. Esto sólo promovió la culpa de Snow.

"Que sean escuchadas," ordenó Snow el espejo, con ganas sólo de escuchar la voz de su hija. Había sido dolorosamente mucho tiempo. Cuando la voz de Emma hizo su camino a través del espejo y a los oídos de Snow, sin embargo, surgieron las lágrimas de los ojos de la reina Blanca al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la niña había crecido. Ahora tenía la figura y la voz de una mujer joven, y Snow se había perdido todo. Ella se había perdido cada momento, cada nueva era, y cada cambio físico que su hija había pasado. Se suponía que tenía que haber estado allí para todo, y en lugar de eso, Red había tomado su lugar, y la reina reinante se quedo sin amiga y sin hija, sola.

_"Vamos a viajar a una zona peligrosa del Reino Blanco, y no sabemos qué encantamientos o disparadores mágicos nos esperan una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino. ¿Cómo se va a preparar para esto, Su Alteza?__"_ Oyó a Blue preguntar.

"_Sin el conocimiento de los encantamientos mágicos que nos esperan, me temo que no puedo hacer mucho para preparar,__ mágicamente hablando. simplemente debemos esperar mi magia será suficiente para contrarrestar o combatir contra lo que sea que la Reina Blanca tenga reservado para nosotros ",_ su hija respondió a la antigua hada y Snow casi se cayó de la silla, el dolor de escuchar a su hija referirse a ella como "la Reina Blanca" rasgó su alma como nada lo había hecho antes. Entonces, la comprensión del objeto de la conversación de repente se rebeló. Emma estaba yendo al Reino Blanco; ella volvía a casa. Pero con qué propósito, Snow estaba insegura. Sonaba como si la adolescente se preparaba para una batalla más que para un viaje. Esto preocupó a la reina. _¿Quieres atacarnos Emma?_ ¿La princesa planificaba lanzar un ataque contra su propio reino? Seguro que no.

Snow negó rápidamente con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y sintonizar de nuevo en la conversación entre su hija y sus dos viejas amigas. _"Deseo 'disfrazarnos'",_ anunció la voz adulta y hermosa de Emma. _"Sin embargo, es una magia complicada y requiere feroz concentración y detalles intrincados. He realizado esta magia sólo dos veces antes y en ambas ocasiones, me he agotado bastante y fue profundo trabajar en eso. Ahora soy mucho más hábil con mis habilidades, sin embargo, y creo que puedo manejar bien esto. "_

_"Emma, __eso vas a requerir tu fuerza para lo que nos está la esperando. Tú eres mi hija. Sólo tem__o por tu seguridad,"_ Snow oyó decir a Red, y casi cayó enferma por las palabras. _Tú eres mi hija._ Snow oyó la voz de Red pronunciando esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, su confusión y su ira sólo estaban creciendo. Esto, nada de esto, estaba en lo cierto. Emma era _su_ hija. Debería ser Snow en quien Emma buscara comodidad y consejo. Red había realmente tomado su lugar.

_"Si se necesita fuerza, entonces la tendré. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para garantizar nuestra seguridad y la seguridad de mi amada. Esto no está abierto a discusión." _

La comprensión atacó a la Reina Blanca como una tormenta de hielo. Su hija, Red y Blue se acercaban al Reino Blanco, no para lanzar un ataque, sino para rescatar a Regina. Snow había hecho emplear múltiples profesionales mágicos para encantar a la zona en la que había escondido el ataúd de cristal que contenía a su ex madrastra, y sabía que la ubicación aún no había sido descubierta por su hija ya que ella misma con frecuencia chequeaba para verificar que seguía mantenida oculta y Regina permanecían muy asegurada dentro. Eran encantamientos peligrosos, y uno en particular convocaría una gran fracción de las inmediaciones de su ejército hasta el lugar con la instrucción de que dicho ejército atacara todo a la vista.

"¡Oh dioses!" gritó Snow a través de la habitación, el eco llegó sólo a sus propios oídos. Si Blue había descubierto con éxito la localización de Regina como la reina estaba segura de lo que había hacho, a continuación, Emma, todas ellas, estarían en grave peligro si Snow no podía llegar a tiempo para detenerlas. Ella sólo vio un destello de remolinos de humo púrpura disiparse para revelar una Red transformada físicamente antes de que Snow tirara el espejo de encima de la cómoda y corrió a sus aposentos, llamando a su marido. Tenían muy poco tiempo y mucho camino que recorrer para llegar al lugar donde Snow temía que los encantamientos que había ordenado, el lugar en el que sus propios hombres podían muy bien llevar a la muerte a su amada Emma, aunque el elaborado temor en su instinto le dijo que nunca llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

Unas encubiertas Emma, Red y Blue aparecieron en un remolino de humo sobre la suave arena de una playa tranquila, el mar tranquilo lamia calmadamente, con constantes olas a la orilla. La luna llena se refleja muy bien en el agua mientras la princesa rubia volteaba a la morena mirándola con absoluta perplejidad.

"¿Hemos ido por mal camino, Blue?" -Preguntó a la ex hada. "Esto no es más que una playa."

La ahora pelirroja negó con la cabeza. "No, este es el lugar, Su Alteza," respondió. "Está escondido por arte de magia. Se debe disipar el hechizo."

"¿Cómo?" -Preguntó Emma, de repente nerviosa por no tener el conocimiento mágico para emprender los retos que tenían por delante, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para estabilizar su valor, llenando su mente con imágenes de Regina y la esperanza de ver a la bruja de nuevo pronto.

Aunque Blue había vivido la mayor parte de una década sin su magia, había vivido mucho más tiempo, casi tres siglos con la misma. Ella llamó al conocimiento mágico que aún corría por su antiquísima alma para poder ayudar a su antigua pupila, guiándola a hacer lo que debía hacer. Ella envolvió sus dos manos alrededor de la propia Emma y le susurró en voz baja a la adolescente.

"Cierra los ojos", dijo Blue y vio como Emma siguió a su mandato. "Siente la magia corriendo por ti y respira. Disfruta de la sensación y permítele a tu poder a llenarte hasta que sea todo lo que quede. Siéntela en tu corazón, Emma. Siente que baja por tus brazos hasta tu alcance."

Emma siguió las instrucciones Blue y en cuestión de segundos, chispas púrpura iluminaron visiblemente a través de los dedos de la princesa. "Eso es todo, Emma. Lo está haciendo bien," dijo Blue mientras se alejaba de la adolescente. "Ahora, levanta las manos y mantenlas extendidas a tus lados. Si permaneces abierta, deberás sentir la magia en el aire, serás capaz de sentir la presencia del encantamiento. ¿Lo sientes?"

"Lo hago," dijo Emma con firmeza, su confianza creció una vez más mientras la antigua hada la guiaba.

"Bueno, ahora imagínate que lo disipas, el desmantelamiento de la costura mágica. Dibújalo con claridad en tu mente, Emma, y luego haz clic en la imagen hacia adelante. Proyéctala. Que vaya través de tus manos." Blue tenía plena confianza en la capacidad de Emma, y sabía que la princesa sería capaz de hacer esto. Ella podía sentir la fuerza de la magia de Emma. Llenaba el aire como un perfume embriagador.

De repente, un pulso de energía se disparó delante de la princesa quien tenía las manos levantadas y abiertas, y las tres mujeres se quedaron sin aliento cuando el pulso se estrelló con fuerza contra una barrera invisible que luego se quebró y desmenuzó, rompiéndose en cenizas y revelando la verdadera imagen del terreno. Enormes rocas dentadas, crecían delante de ellas, resbaladizas por el rocío de las olas violentas que ahora rugían y se balanceaban, estrellándose contra las rocas y el terreno accidentado que se extendía más allá de ellas. Este lugar ya no era una visión tranquila. Era una tierra terrible y peligrosa no apta para el viaje humano.

"Su Alteza," respiró Blue con asombro, "lo ha hecho. Eso fue magnífico." Red sonrió y abrazó a su ahijada con orgullo, mientras ambas siguieron alabando las habilidades de la adolescente.

"Gracias, Blue, por tu orientación," dijo Emma dulcemente. "Puedes ya no ser mi hada madrina, pero me has ayudado también esta noche." Blue simplemente sonrió y asintió respetuosamente a la princesa antes de que se dieran vuelta para enfrentar el peligroso terreno.

A medida que el sudado, magullado, golpeado, y sin aliento trío de mujeres se abría paso lentamente y con cautela sobre las rocas escarpadas y tierra suelta, Emma se preparaba mentalmente a sí misma para las infinitas posibilidades de los peligros que se podían encontrar a continuación o la verdad, en cualquier momento. Había pasado los últimos seis años perfeccionando sus habilidades mágicas, abriéndose a la parte de su alma que es puramente Regina y que permita que el conocimiento de la bruja se filtrara en su mente y su cuerpo. Ella había descubierto que podía llevar a cabo una amplia gama de habilidades mágicas, desde las bolas de fuego a toques curativos, hasta el dominio sobre los elementos. Gran parte de la magia drenaba mucha de su energía y Emma requería toda su concentración, sin embargo, ella nunca se rindió. Practicó y creció en sus capacidades, y estaba segura de esta noche podría y haría todo lo necesario para ayudarles en su viaje, en su misión. Estaría alerta. Estaría lista para cualquier cosa, para todo.

"Nos estamos acercando a nuestro destino final, Su Alteza," dijo Blue en voz baja mientras Emma se estiraba hacia atrás para tirar del hada antigua arriba en la gran altura de las rocas escarpadas. El borde de la roca cortada en su brazo mientras levantaba la mujer y sintió un fino rastro de humedad deslizándose por su brazo mientras el borde dentado atravesaba su carne. Hizo una mueca, pero empujó el dolor de su mente. Cortes y contusiones simples se podían manejar. Ellos no eran nada comparado con el dolor en su alma que había soportado y no eran nada comparado con el dolor físico que estaba dispuesta a soportar por su amada. "La caverna se hace visible una vez que demos vuelta al final de esta cornisa. Ese es el lugar en el que su madre habría ocultado la Reina Oscura".

El entusiasmo de Emma creció exponencialmente. Echó un vistazo a su otro lado para disfrutar de la vista de su madrina quien estaba alerta y esperando la luz de la luna. Red había permanecido en silencio toda la hora que habían estado viajando, manteniendo sus sentidos intensificados centrados en su entorno para poder detectar cualquier peligro que viniera pronto para evitar ser pilladas desprevenidas. La princesa eligió dejar a su madrina en su enfoque, sabiendo que la principal preocupación de la loba era su seguridad, pero justo cuando ella pasó junto a la mujer para llegar hacia la cornisa traicionera, Red tiro una mano hacia adelante y la aferró al brazo de Emma, y la adolescente de pronto se encontró envuelta en un abrazo apretado y ferozmente asfixiante.

Aunque la princesa fue sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto, ella no dudó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de la mujer que se había convertido en su madre y devolver el abrazo. Red tomó el aroma de su preciosa compañera y se deja abarcar plena y confortablemente mientras susurraba suavemente al oído de la joven. "Emma, no sabemos lo que nos espera, y aunque estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos, es importante que me oigas ahora". Emma asintió en comprensión y Red continuó. "Lo que venga, pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo. Puede que no sea tu madre de nacimiento, pero _eres_ mi hija. Has llenado mi corazón con tanta alegría y amor, Emma, y tú eres de lo que he estado más orgullosa en mi vida. Eres lo que más aprecio. ¿Entiendes? "

Las lágrimas corrían abiertamente de los ojos de Emma y caían en los mechones del espejismo de Red. Ella apretó la mano de la mujer y asintió con comprensión una vez más antes de susurrar a cambio las únicas palabras que apenas se acercaban a expresar cómo se sentía. "Te quiero, mamá." Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Red seguido por un profundo suspiro de alivio y antes de que ella se apartara del abrazo, levanto las manos para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hija. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la adolescente antes de hacer señas para que continuaran con su viaje.

* * *

Emma casi podía saborear la magia en el aire, una vez que finalmente lograron redondear el borde y la caverna sombría que apareció a la vista justo a la distancia. La hacía sentirse muy incómoda, y ahora que estaban de nuevo en tierra firme, ya no teniendo que pasar por encima de los acantilados de roca y arena, y suelos resbaladizos, pero montañosos, la adolescente sorprendentemente se sintió más expuesta que nunca. Podía sentir que Red sentía lo mismo ya que la loba parecía aún más alerta que antes. Ahora estaban a la intemperie, perfectamente visibles para cualquier persona que mirara a pesar de que se mantenían 'disfrazadas' por la magia de Emma.

"Estén alerta", advirtió Blue, su voz audible en el borde. Ella podía sentir la magia, también, incluso sin la suya. Emma asintió con comprensión y abrió las manos a sus costados, tensándolas y preparándolas para desatar una tormenta de magia si era necesario, y en sólo cuestión de segundos, la necesidad ciertamente surgió.

Emma dio un paso adelante hacia la caverna y en su tercer paso, un fuerte pulso de energía disparado a través del aire. Ella había entrado en una trampa invisible. Al instante, el cielo se abrió y una lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer, torpedeando hacia el suelo, y las tres mujeres que estaban en el. Emma estaba lista, sin embargo. No iba a ser sacudida y no sería disuadida de su misión. Sus manos se dispararon hacia el cielo, con las palmas abiertas, mientras comenzaba a girar su cuerpo febril, convirtiéndose en una mancha mientras un aura puramente blanca la envolvió antes de dispararla hacia el cielo. El aura saltó en el aire y se aplanó como una sábana blanca translúcida encima de sus cabezas y mientras la lluvia de fuego caía a cántaros, corría a través de la hoja que era como un filtro, saliendo por debajo de ella, siendo sólo agua, los torpedos sofocantes reducido a una mera lluvia nebulizada que no hizo nada más que calmar las mujeres.

La princesa se tambaleó un poco cuando dejó caer las manos a sabiendas de que la lámina protectora se quedaría donde la había lanzado. Su energía fue drenada rápidamente agotándola física y mágicamente, pero su madrina le puso una mano consoladora en su espalda para estabilizarla. Compartieron una mirada de complicidad antes de que Emma reuniera sus fuerzas una vez más, estableciendo su decisión firme en su lugar, y decidiendo que no podían quedarse más tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la caverna a la carrera, con la esperanza que algunos encantamientos se mantuvieran mientras su cuerpo pedía un descanso.

Mientras el trío se lanzaba hacia delante, sus pies golpeaban el suelo debajo de ellas, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Red sintió el próximo ataque antes de que ocurriera. Ella sintió el cambio en el aire, mientras esperaban el siguiente disparo encantado, sintió el retumbar bajo sus pies. Gritó una advertencia a Emma mientras una masiva rama retorcida brotaba de la tierra. Emma retornó rápidamente, pero no a tiempo. El poder, que había salido detrás de ella, se extendió hacia adelante a una velocidad violenta y golpeó dolorosamente un lado de la cabeza de la princesa. Una gran herida desgarró la carne de la frente de Emma, derramando líquido carmesí mientras la joven voló de sus pies, y cayó con un ruido sordo a varios metros de distancia, aunque sorprendentemente, se mantuvo consciente.

"¡Blue, CORRE!" Gritó Red a la ex hada quien corrió sin dudarlo, andando hacia la caverna una vez más, mientras Red corría a una velocidad casi sobrehumana para llegar a su ahijada. La visión de Emma nadó borrosa, parpadeo en y fuera de foco cuando tomó la imagen manchada y difuminada de su madrina corriendo hacia ella. Sintió los brazos de Red deslizándose rápidamente por debajo de su cuerpo y cargarla, un brazo enganchado debajo de su cabeza y el otro en el hueco de sus rodillas dobladas. Ella luchó para recuperar su enfoque, recuperar sus sentidos mientras el aura del escudo mágico que había creado para apagar la lluvia de fuego, así como las características del espejismo que había emitido sobre ella y las otras dos mujeres parpadeaba como una vela al viento en peligro de desaparición.

Red corrió frenéticamente hacia la caverna, su fuerza y su velocidad eran un testimonio de la bestia que habitaba en su interior, la capucha de su capa al viento en espalda e incluso con su apariencia encantada, el efecto fue evidente. Sus ojos brillaban de color ámbar por la luz de la luna, pero no podía parar. Se empujó hacia adelante mientras una masiva rama seguida por otra más pequeña se alzaban desde el suelo a cada lado de ella, balanceándose locamente y en picada en un esfuerzo por agarrar y destrozar, pero su lobo interior era imparable, su agilidad y su velocidad la impulsaron con rapidez hacia adelante. Ella se agachó, esquivó y saltó por encima de las ramas con su hija encajada fuertemente en sus brazos.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color ámbar al ver la sangre que brotaba de la frente de Emma, pero no perdería el enfoque, ni se ralentizaría. Vio a Blue justo por delante, agachándose detrás de una gran roca mientras Red despegaba de la tierra en un salto poderoso para evitar la rama más grande, que sin embargo, barrió con recelo a unos centímetros por debajo de sus pies. Ella aterrizó en cuclillas, la cabeza de Emma colgando a un lado, aunque los ojos de la princesa permanecieron abiertos y borrosos. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, otro pulso de energía disparado por el aire y las ramas se retiraron, deslizándose de nuevo en el suelo. Se habían ido, sin embargo, ella temía el infierno que esta nueva activación podría traer sobre ellas.

Blue salió rápidamente de detrás de la roca y corrió al lado de Red mientras la loba colocaba a Emma suavemente en el suelo. Blue sorprendió a Red, al arrancar una tira larga de su blusa para limpiar la sangre de la herida de la princesa. Red miró frenéticamente alrededor, agudizando sus oídos para escuchar la amenaza que sabía iban a venir, pero no oyó nada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y apretó los dientes en el borde de sus labios, los pequeños pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello en posición firme.

Emma parpadeó rápidamente mientras Blue limpiaba la herida, por último, aunque poco a poco, recuperó su enfoque. "Emma," dijo Blue sin aliento, "¿puedes curar tu herida? Sé que estas débil, pero tienes que intentarlo, Alteza." Emma asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que inmediatamente se arrepintió de la acción vertiginosa y un fuerte gemido fue arrancado de su garganta. Ella levantó una mano temblorosa a la sien sangrado y deseó que su magia acudiera en su ayuda una vez más, pero su fuerza se desvanecía y la magia no llegaba. "Inténtalo de nuevo, Emma," ordenó Blue. "Puedes hacer esto. _Debes_ hacer esto. "

Emma tomó aire y convocó la imagen de Regina en su mente, una fuente constante de fuerza a lo largo de los últimos seis años de su vida aventurera y a menudo peligrosa. Sus células zumbaron al instante a medida que la calidez, el amor y la luz, y en cuestión de segundos, la electricidad crepitaba en la punta de sus dedos y la carne de su frente, comenzó a repararse a sí misma hasta que la única evidencia que quedaba de la herida era la sangre seca de manera constante en el cabello de Emma. Tanto Blue como Red dieron un gran suspiro de alivio mientras Blue impulso a la princesa para que se pusiera de pie y la estabilizó. El parpadeo de magia del encantamiento de 'disfraz' se solidificó una vez más, disfrazando mágicamente a cada mujer de nuevo, aunque Emma dejó la sábana blanca translúcida brillar y desaparecer cuando la lluvia fuego por fin se había detenido.

"Hemos activado otro encantamiento", dijo Red a la princesa ", pero ningún ataque ha llegado a pasar. No me gusta esto, Emma. Algo no se siente bien acerca de esto."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," intervino Blue, "me temo que lo peor está por venir."

En ese momento, una niebla masiva de humo blanco llenó el espacio que separaba al trío de la pequeña abertura de la caverna. Red y Emma se pusieron en guardia, Emma retirando su espada rápidamente de su vaina y llevando sucesivamente una mano para poner al hada antigua protectoramente detrás de ellas mientras una gran porción de soldados aparecieron de repente cuando el humo lentamente se disipó. Emma estimaba que había por lo menos treinta hombres y todos ellos llevaban armaduras inmediatamente reconocidas por la princesa, las insignias reflejando brillantemente la luz de la luna sobre las armaduras de los soldados de sus padres.

* * *

Snow y Charming montaron ferozmente sus corceles, los caballos tensos de viajar largas distancias a un ritmo tan agotador. El corazón de Snow golpeaba tan fuertemente en su pecho que temía que pudiera rasgar plenamente sus confines en cualquier minuto. ¿Qué pasaría si no podían llegar a la caverna a tiempo? ¿Y si Emma...? No, Snow negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir esos pensamientos. Ella _no podía_ permitir esos pensamientos, ya que sólo empañaban su enfoque. Ellos lo harían. Ellos tenían que hacerlo. Estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino, tomando el camino que conducía de forma segura a través del pasadizo secreto conocido sólo por el rey y la reina, el paso que daba a la entrada de la caverna sin tener que soportar el terreno accidentado o la magia que les esperaba allí. Lo harían, ella continuó diciendo a sí misma. Ellos podrían hacerlo. Ellos lo harían.

* * *

Blue permaneció agazapada detrás de la masiva roca a la que Emma le había mandado ocultarse una vez más mientras el estruendo alarmantemente alto y ruidoso de espadas chocando estallaba en la noche como un trueno ominoso. Se llevó las manos a las empuñaduras de los cuchillos atados a su cintura, sin embargo, un aullido escalofriante desgarró el aire y ella echó la cabeza hacia un lado de la roca justo a tiempo para ver a Red, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás violentamente en el aire rasgando el manto carmesí desde su espalda. La luna llena brillante vertiéndose sobre la mujer cuya columna vertebral se agrietaba, fuerte y grotesca, mientras su espalda se arqueaba de forma poco natural, que sobresalía y trituraba la ropa, los dedos alargándose, garras perforando a través de la carne, y su rostro se alargó en un círculo, un hocico gruñendo, y en cuestión de segundos, un enorme lobo agazapado en cuatro patas sobre un lío de ropa hecha jirones, gruñía ferozmente en el lugar donde la mujer que era Red ya no estaba. Era a la vez un espectáculo magnífico y aterrador.

La visión del lobo era suficiente para hacer a varios de los soldados huir de la acción, en gran medida por temor por sus vidas, mientras que otros se mantuvieron, sin embargo, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por el honor de su gran Rey y su gran Reina. El lobo gigantesco, revestido en piel gruesa de color chocolate derretido, surgió, saltando enérgicamente en el aire y cayendo encima de tres soldados a la vez, golpeándolos ferozmente contra el suelo. Las garras se clavaron en la carne y los colmillos como navajas se estrellaron en las gargantas frágiles mientras gritos de agonía resonaban en el barranco rocoso al pie de la caverna, y las esencias de la vida de los soldados caídos pintaban el suelo, de un profundo carmesí.

Emma luchó por recuperar el equilibrio mientras daba un golpe particularmente fuerte en el hombro por la culata de la espada de un soldado. Ella estaba rodeada, pero mantuvo su miedo a raya. Luchó con fiereza, blandiendo su espada en el aire con una precisión mortal. Oyó un ruido sordo detrás de ella y se volvió rápidamente para ver a un soldado, con los ojos abiertos y la espada en alto en el aire a punto de dar un golpe fatal a la princesa por detrás mientras ella estaba luchando para recuperar su posición. Se movió rápidamente hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que un chorro de sangre salía desde la boca del soldado en una tos entrecortada y él caía hacia delante bruces, sin vida mucho antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. La culata oscura de una daga familiar sobresalía en un ángulo incómodo ya que la hoja se había incrustado en la parte posterior del cráneo del hombre. Los ojos de Emma se centraron en la enorme roca justo a la derecha de donde ahora se encontraba y vio a una Blue muy centrada, su brazo todavía se extendía hacia adelante desde el tiro. La mandíbula de la princesa cayó en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que la mujer acababa de salvarle la vida.

La joven rápidamente se lanzó de nuevo a la arena para enfrentarse a los soldados que seguían luchando por su cabeza, sin saber quién era en realidad. Ella saltó en el aire, pateando rápido para darle un sólido golpe en el pecho a un soldado, utilizando la palanca para lanzarse más allá en el aire, donde cayó sobre otro, hundiendo su espada asquerosamente en el pecho del hombre. Se permitió no pensar en las vidas que estaba tomando y que había tomado. Ella luchó sólo para recordarse a sí misma que era por su propia protección, y la de Blue y Red, y, por último, la de Regina. Era matar o morir, e iba a hacer todo lo necesario para rescatar a la mujer que había cambiado su vida, la mujer que era su Alma Gemela destinada. Arrancó la espada del pecho del soldado y se giró para ver a su madrina, ahora en forma de lobo, literalmente, romper la cabeza de un hombre. Ella hizo una mueca al verlo, a pesar de que se maravilló ante el gran poder de la bestia que era su amada compañera. Ellas se protegerían la una a la otra hasta el final.

En ese momento, el ruido de un cuerno sonó haciendo eco a través de la noche y Emma se volvió a ver a los padres que hacía tiempo había abandonado sentados encima de masivos corceles en la distancia, la imagen perfecta de la autoridad real y el poder, los labios de su padre presionados firmemente a la boca de la bocina. Oyó la voz de su padre gritando órdenes a los pocos soldados restantes que no dejaran a los soldados sin vida o sin extremidades en el suelo, y los que estaban a de pie inmediatamente detuvieran su ataque.

Emma no perdió el tiempo en escuchar. Ella trató de no tener contacto con sus padres, centrándose en cambio en su última misión, la razón por la que habían soportado todo esto en el primer lugar. Lanzó una rápida mirada al lobo a su lado. La bestia asintió con la cabeza antes de correr a la roca donde permanecía Blue, todavía escondida de forma segura. Emma corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta que llegó a la entrada de la caverna.

Se golpeó ferozmente contra una barrera mágica invisible que sellaba la entrada de la caverna, la magia estalló en ella, enviándola a volar por el aire una vez más. Aterrizó con un golpe duro a varios metros de distancia, pero no sería disuadida. Se obligó a ponerse en pie y correr hacia la entrada una vez más. Justo cuando llegó a su destino, un grito gutural, desgarrador fue arrancado de su garganta mientras ella llamaba a toda la magia en su interior y la enviaba volando desde sus manos abiertas. El suelo y el aire se sacudieron con la fuerza de su poder mientras la magia del amor alimentaba su ataque y dejaba el sello roto en el olvido.

Ella corrió a la caverna, ahora sin protección, siguiendo el camino hacia adelante, donde ahora sabía, sin duda, que su amor se encontraría. Se apoyó en gran medida en el poder de su adrenalina para que se llevara su agotamiento mientras rugía en sus huesos, en su misma médula. Al doblar una esquina, un sollozo gorgoteo salió de su pecho mientras el ataúd de cristal brillante llegaba rápidamente a la vista.

* * *

Red y Blue corrían por el camino de la caverna detrás de Emma, sabiendo muy bien que James y Snow estaban apenas detrás de ellas, gritando para que se detuvieran, para que dieran marcha atrás. El enorme lobo lanzó una mirada a la antigua hada para garantizar que mantenía el ritmo y se sorprendió al ver que Blue apareció como ella misma otra vez, menuda y morena, lo que significaba Emma volvía a ser ella misma también, y también significaba, la loba se dio cuenta gravemente que la energía y el poder de Emma se habían agotado significativamente. El lobo temía por su cachorro, su hija. Ella temía por la salud de Emma, por su seguridad. La magia que había realizado esta noche había tomado demasiado de ella, y combinada con el cansancio físico del viaje y la batalla, la adolescente bien podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Doblaron la última curva para ver a la princesa, cubierta en una melena de rizos dorados salvajes, una vez más, apoyándose pesadamente sobre la vitrina que contenía a la reina caída, Regina. La cabeza de Emma giró hacia ellas y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Blue con su aspecto natural y se dio cuenta de que debía parecerse a sí misma una vez más también. Tenían que escapar rápidamente. Debía llevar Regina a la seguridad, por no hablar de ella y las otras dos. Convocó toda la fuerza restante que tenía, tomándola de su amor, su deseo y su lealtad hacia su alma en su ayuda una vez más esta noche.

"Red" Emma se dirigió al lobo cuyos oídos se animaron, atenta y esperando órdenes. "Tengo llevarme Regina primero, pero voy a volver por ustedes. Prometo que volveré por las dos." El lobo y el hada antigua asintieron y volvieron a darse vuelta para enfrentar al rey y la reina que ahora había llegado a la vista, corriendo por el pasillo de la caverna hacia el trío.

Emma usó su magia para romper el sello del ataúd de cristal antes de tirar de la tapa de la caja y deslizando sus manos en el espacio abierto para colocarlas sobre el cuerpo inerte en el interior, el cuerpo de su otra mitad. El propio cuerpo de la princesa instantáneamente se lleno hasta el borde con una calidez diferente de las que había sentido durante la mayor parte de una década, la vida volviendo de nuevo a sus células agotadas. Ella evocó la imagen de la pequeña cabaña en el bosque del reino lejano en su mente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo de color púrpura, junto con su amor perdido y maldito.

* * *

**Agotador, no tienen idea de lo agotador que ha sido este capítulo. Pero ya está, listo y publicado. :) **

**¿Saben? En cierto punto del capítulo estuve tentadas de cambiarle el nombre a Emma por "Yellow", de tanto que escribí Red y Blue, pero luego me dije "esta historia NO es tuya"... Ya me dejo de idioteces. xD Dentro de un rato publico el siguiente capítulo. ¡No se olviden de comentar!**


	24. Aferrándose y Dejando Ir

**Hello again, aquí está el ultimo capítulo del día (me gustaría poder publicar más, pero está difícil. =/ ). Personalmente creo que este capítulo es más intenso, aun así más corto que el anterior. Disfrútenlo.**

**N/A_ "¡Dios mío! El último capítulo fue agotador, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de él. Tuve un gran cuidado al escribirlo. Espero que todos ustedes estén preparados para lo que está por venir. Nos estamos acercando cada vez más cerca al momento que todos han estado esperando, ¡pero por supuesto que tendremos un poco más de drama antes de que lo hagamos! Este capítulo, para mí, es muy importante para el personaje de Snow White. Sé que muchos de ustedes la odian en esta historia, pero quiero dejar claro que no pretendo retratar a Snow como una tirana. Ella es, en el fondo, una buena persona, pero al igual que Regina y como todo el mundo, ella esta errada, lo que permite que sus emociones la gobiernen. Ella es inocente, y yo quería que aprendiera por las malas, ya que Regina tuvo que hacerlo, que nadie está por encima de la oscuridad que es, naturalmente, una parte de la humanidad, la tentación de ceder a tus deseos egoístas y emociones negativas, independientemente de lo "bueno" que crees ser. Con_**_** Charming, sin embargo, sí creo es un cabeza de toro y, a menudo actúa sin pensar, lo cual es cierto, en mi opinión, en el show también. De todos modos, ¡espero que lo disfruten! (Además, esta puede ser la última actualización por esta noche. Puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo esta tarde, aunque no puedo garantizarlo. Dependerá de mi agenda, pero si no, entonces hasta mañana, amigos!) XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro: Aferrándose y Dejando Ir

Emma apareció, rodeada por la familiar cubierta de humo púrpura, en el pequeño espacio abierto de la cabaña que había compartido con su madrina durante el último mes. El viaje, a pesar de la magia fue terriblemente largo, por lo que de inmediato cayó al suelo, con las rodillas arqueadas debajo de ella por el peso de su agotamiento, y llevó a Regina abajo con ella. La morena yacía inerte y aparentemente sin vida debajo de ella en el suelo, afectada por la caída, mientras Emma tuvo problemas para ponerse a sí misma de pie una vez más. Se las arregló para arrastrarse de rodillas justo al lado de la bruja maldita. Las lágrimas fluían como ríos rápidos de los ojos esmeralda mientras la princesa finalmente llego al lado de su amor dormido, la mujer con la que compartía el alma, la mujer que no había visto en seis minuciosamente largos años. Ya podía sentir el cambio en su conexión, el crecimiento.

El vínculo que Emma compartía con su Alma Gemela sólo había seguido fortaleciéndose y evolucionando en los últimos años que habían estado separadas. Con cada día y noche que pasaba, la rubia sólo se sentía más y más como un igual para la bruja, más y más de Regina se manifestaba dentro de sus pensamientos, emociones y gestos semejantes. Mientras se permitía unos momentos para disfrutar de la vista de la mujer impresionante, Emma fue golpeada como nunca antes por la belleza de la reina caída. Siempre había admirado las magníficas facciones de la mujer, pero ahora la belleza de Regina había tocado a la princesa de una forma nueva, una sensación que nunca había conocido, pero que emocionaba cada una de sus células. Ella sufría por el toque de la mujer, por ver esas largas, oscuras pestañas revolotearse y revelar esos fascinantes ojos cacao. El deseo de Emma y la necesidad de reunirse con su amor, sin embargo, debían esperar. Debía volver a la caverna. Su madrina la necesitaba. Blue la necesitaba. Se sentía desnuda y rasgada en dos, y sólo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para manejar esta hazaña final.

La joven de cabellos dorados se inclinó suavemente hacia delante y susurró suavemente contra las trenzas de chocolate suave. "Aguanta por mí, mi amor. Vamos a vernos pronto."La princesa apenas podía reunir la fuerza para ponerse de pie mientras evocó a la imagen de la caverna y se alejó en un remolino de humo mágico.

* * *

Regina, encogida en un rincón de la habitación en llamas que era el reino horrible de la inconsciencia, se quejó en voz alta mientras el de calor sofocante golpeaba su carne, derritiéndola en vida. Hubo un breve momento sólo unos segundos antes en que la mujer morena se sorprendió en su estado persistente de sueño forzado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con la repentina sensación del tacto. Ella lo había sentido claramente, el toque de las manos de otra persona a sus lados, agarrándole fuertemente antes de que pasara, y cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio el cuarto en llamas una vez más. La reina caída estaba tan sola como lo había estado siempre.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir como si el contacto hubiera sido más que su imaginación. Ella se agachó y se quitó la tela empapada de su ropa fuera de su piel y exclamó en voz alta, estimulando en una ronda irregular de tos mientras el humo grueso en el aire se filtraba en su boca abierta y sus pulmones. Mantuvo sus ojos mirando a los lados, aunque tosió hasta que su garganta estuvo casi desgarrada y sangrante. Allí, quemadas y grabadas en su piel estaban dos inconfundibles huellas. Alguien la había tocado y ella lo había sentido. Podía _verlo_, y en su corazón, sabía exactamente quién era la persona que lo había hecho. No había más que un tipo de magia de la que Regina supiera tuviera el poder de trascender reinos—el Amor Verdadero. Emma había venido por ella.

La morena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras lloraba de alivio, lágrimas humeantes se deslizaban por sus mejillas ennegrecidas por el humo, dejando rastros de pureza a través de la carne que había sido ensuciada y estropeada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y deslizarse dentro de su imaginación, una vez más, evocando imágenes de la niña que había dejado atrás, oyó claramente una voz susurrar en su oído. Podía sentir prácticamente la respiración de la persona en su carne.

_Aguanta por mí, mi amor. Vamos a vernos pronto._

Regina casi gritó de alegría. Ella no reconoció la voz ya que había sido la voz de una mujer joven; ella pudo, sin embargo, reconocer la presencia sentía en el aire cuando las palabras adornaron su audición con la dulce promesa, y la bruja sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que la voz pertenecía a su más fiel amiga, su destino, su Alma Gemela.

* * *

El lobo que era Red se sorprendió al ver a su capa carmesí en buen estado bajo el brazo de su ex mejor amiga, la reina reinante, Snow White, cuando los monarcas doblaron la última esquina de la caverna y se detuvieron a sólo unos metros de donde el lobo y la ex hada se encontraban. Snow debió haber rescatado el manto del campo de batalla improvisado antes de seguir al trío en la caverna. El humo púrpura aún permanecía en el aire detrás de ellas, donde Emma acababa desaparecido desde el lado del ataúd de cristal, sosteniendo firmemente a la bruja maldita que una vez fue la imparable Reina Malvada.

El lobo gruñó bajo en su garganta y se trasladó hasta posicionarse frente a Blue, protegiendo a la mujer que les había ayudado a llegar tan lejos, había ayudado a rescatar a la mujer que también había ayudado a maldecir hace mucho tiempo. La antigua hada verdaderamente se había redimido. Blue fue sorprendida por el espectáculo de protección. Eso profundamente la tocó y alimentó la esperanza de que había tal vez, en parte, reconciliado algunos de los errores que había cometido en el pasado y ahora se ganaba la confianza y lealtad del lobo y de la princesa.

El Rey colocó su espada en ristre, alineando su punta ferozmente al lobo que era la madrina de su hija, sin embargo, también se le conocía como la mujer que había ayudado a su hija a huir del reino y eludir cualquier intento de llevarla a casa. Por ello, James desconfiaba de la loba, batiendo la ira en su pecho y su estómago mientras la traición de Red lo apuñalaba, ya que su ex amiga había elegido mantener a su hija lejos de ellos.

Snow dio un paso hacia adelante con cautela, sus los ojos cruzándose con los del lobo, la bestia siguió gruñendo su advertencia mientras que la reina se movía cada vez más cerca. La Reina Blanca metió la mano bajo el brazo para sacar la capa carmesí y la levantó mientras le hablaba con calma al animal. "Red, sé que puedes escucharme y sé que estás enojada, pero yo sólo quiero hablar contigo", dijo Snow despacio, pronunciando cada palabra. "¿Puedo?" Hizo un gesto con la capa y esperó a que el lobo respondiera.

La mirada ámbar de la loba se dirigió a la capa antes de subir de nuevo hasta encontrarse los ojos esmeralda de la reina, iguales a los de Emma. Red enseñó los dientes brevemente, gruñendo su disgusto por toda la situación, lo que obligó a la reina a dar un paso hacia atrás, antes de que la loba resopló y empujó una pata hacia adelante, cayendo en una elegante reverencia en acuerdo. Una sonrisa triste, pero dulce apareció en el rostro de la mujer de pelo negro mientras ella se adelantaba una vez más y tiraba hacia adelante la capa, la capa escarlata ondeo en el aire para ubicarse sobre el gran lomo de la loba. Snow se arrodilló en el suelo frente al lobo y apretó la capa alrededor de su cuello grueso y recubierto antes de tirar adelante la capucha roja. Pasó una mano pálida y hermosa a través de la piel chocolate del lobo, rascando suavemente detrás de su oreja derecha a lo que Red no pudo evitar gemir en aprobación, inclinando la cabeza al tacto. Snow siempre había querido al lobo de Red, una criatura tan bella y leal, al igual que la propia mujer y a pesar de la ira y los sentimientos heridos que Snow sentía hacia la morena, no podía negar cuanto la había echado de menos o cuanto la amaría siempre. La reina se retiró rápidamente de nuevo para ponerse de pie y esperar a que la transformación ocurriera.

La piel intensamente marrón rápidamente comenzó a convertirse de nuevo en carne pálida, garras retractiles reduciéndose, sus dedos adelgazándose. Rasgo por rasgo, el enorme lobo se transformo en una hermosa mujer morena. Red rodeo su capa carmesí cerrándola bien a su alrededor mientras era ahora, una vez más humana, descalza y desnuda crudamente. El hada antigua se colocó a su lado sacándose su propia capa de su espalda para cubrir todo el frente de la morena más alta, ofreciendo Red una capa adicional de decencia que ella tomó con gratitud, con una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar su mirada estrechándola de nuevo con la de la mujer de pelo negro y su marido aún gruñendo con la punta de su espada dirigida peligrosamente a ella.

Snow intentó una sonrisa amable, aunque el temor que se derramaba a través de sus células le hizo temer que este intercambio también pudiera agriarse, especialmente con las olas de ira ondulantes fuera del Rey a su lado y la mirada ferozmente desconfiada de los ojos de Red. Sin embargo, esperaba lo mejor y le habló a su viejo amiga. No lanzó una mirada a la mujer que fue un hada ya que ni siquiera podía obligarse a mirarla, su culpa aún la devoraba desde el interior. Por lo tanto, se centró, en cambio, en Red.

"A decir verdad, no sé incluso donde comenzar ", dijo Snow con tristeza. "Seis años, Red. Han pasado _seis años._ "

"De hecho, así es," respondido Red, sin dar nada más.

"¿Y tú has estado con... con Emma todo este tiempo?" Una lágrima escapó haciendo un sendero por la mejilla de la reina reinante mientras mencionaba el nombre de su hija.

"Lo he hecho", respondió Red otra vez. Ella no se atrevía a recorrer este camino con Snow ya que sabía que su ex mejor amiga realmente sólo quería a su hija de vuelta, la hija que Red había venido a reclamar como propia.

"¡Tú la has escondido todo este tiempo!" rugió James repentinamente un lado de Snow, con lágrimas de las que estaba totalmente inconsciente estropeando sus mejillas mientras su ira lo devoraba. "¡Tú la has mantenido lejos de nosotros _todo este tiempo!_"

"James, por favor..." dijo Snow en voz baja, pero no pudo calmarlo.

"¡NO! No me voy a quedar en silencio, Snow", gritó. "Lo que ha hecho, Red... es un acto de traición en contra de nosotros. Es un delito castigado con la muerte." El jadeo de Blue resonó en la caverna ante las palabras del rey. Seguramente no condenaría al lobo a la muerte.

La ira de Red creció como un ser tangible dentro de la caverna, espesando el aire a un punto próximo a la asfixia. Se sacudió visiblemente donde estaba, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer en el lugar y evitar arrojar su capa de nuevo y permitir que su lobo tomara las riendas una vez más.

"¿Lo qué he hecho?" repitió sus palabras, su voz como un ominoso gruñido mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados. "Lo que he hecho es proteger a Emma. La he criado y cuidado, la he nutrido y le he enseñado cómo defenderse, cómo valerse _por_ sí misma. Le he enseñado a cazar y cómo sobrevivir. La he alimentado, y vestido y consolado. He tranquilizado cada aflicción y dolor, la he abrazado y mecido en cada noche de terror. Le he otorga su libertad cada vez que lo deseaba y compañía cada vez que era necesario. La he amado y apreciado, cada segundo de despertar y dormir con ella. La he ayudado a convertirse en una poderosa y feroz, leal y pura mujer fuerte y joven. Lo que he hecho, _Rey James,_ a diferencia de ti, es permitir que sea quien ella desea ser y amar a quien su corazón desee amar, y he _nunca_ tomado algo de ella."

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, tanto por las mejillas de Snow como por las de Red mientras las mujeres se miraban a los ojos y la reina reinante sólo viera la sinceridad y la determinación absoluta en la mirada de la morena. Queriendo decir cada palabra. "Red, todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por Emma", dijo Snow a través de sus lágrimas, suplicándole a su vieja amiga, "por su futuro. No significaba sólo mantenerla a salvo."

"No, Snow," negó Red, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Te amo, pero lo que hiciste, lo hiciste sólo por ti y creo que, en tu corazón, sabes que esto es cierto. Quieres justificar tus elecciones, para verlas como las has afirmado, sin embargo, es meramente eso, un deseo, un que no puede y no será concedido. Siempre has sido limpia de corazón, Snow, sin embargo te bajaste a ti misma, traicionaste tu corazón por saciar el hambre de tu propio deseo oscuro y enterrado de venganza, para tomarla de Regina así como crees que la ha tomado contra ti en el pasado, ¿pero realmente _creíste _alguna vez _eso_, Snow? Eras tú quien tenía el poder y la riqueza, un reino y súbditos leales y fuiste tú quien tuvo la magia del amor verdadero, y lo seguiste, mientras que Regina se sentó estéril y sola, condenada a una vida atrapada en una prisión mágica debajo de tu castillo con sólo los recuerdos del maltrato de su madre, su traición, la muerte del hombre que ella creía era su verdadero amor, y la posesión de tu padre para hacerle compañía. Ella no era una amenaza para ti por más tiempo, Snow, y, sin embargo, en el instante en que el destino permitió que la mujer sintiera lo que significa ser apreciada, ser amada y amar de nuevo a cambio, simplemente no pudiste dejar que ella lo hiciera, incluso después de que supiste de su conexión con Emma, una conexión que la Snow que conocí una vez, más que nadie, habría respetado profundamente. Sin embargo, debido a que esta conexión involucraba a Regina, la rechazaste. Le negaste, su felicidad una vez más, la felicidad que estaba y está _destinada_ a compartir con Emma, un destino que debes querer para la princesa si realmente deseas su felicidad. Tus acciones fueron egoístas, Snow. Emma tenía derecho a huir cuando lo hizo."

"¡Snow, seguramente no toleraras esto!" gritó James al escuchar las palabras de Red, la culpa flagrante de la morena colocada ahora sobre él y su esposa por un acto que habían cometido sólo para proteger a lo que tenían más querido. "¡Regina es la Reina Malvada! ¡Ella habría destruido Emma si se le daba la oportunidad!"

Snow no pudo contener las lágrimas. Ellas salieron de sus ojos con una fuerza que casi la hizo gritar de agonía. El discurso de Red desgarraba y mordía su carne, sus pulmones, su corazón. No podía negar la verdad en ellas y saber eso sólo alimentaba su culpa, haciéndola negarse mucho más, lo que vino, por supuesto, en forma de ira."Emma era una niña, Red, ¡una _niña_! "

"¡Y los niños saben mejor que nadie cómo amar!" gritó Red a la reina. "Emma amó sin miedo y sin prejuicios, _¡_y _todavía lo hace!_"

"Y tu sabes eso muy bien, Red, ya que la alejaste de mí, de nosotros. Cuando Emma huyó del castillo, pero ella tenía diez años. Pudiste haberla llevado a casa, Red, traído de nuevo a nosotros. Sin embargo, nos hiciste enfermar de preocupación por alejarla de nosotros. Cada minuto de estos últimos seis años, he sufrido por ella. He orado por ella, por su regreso. He _llorado por ella_. ¡He llorado por _ti_! Sin embargo, ¡tu decidiste dejarme sufrir!" Los gritos de Snow eran rasgados, su voz arañaba su garganta con el peso de sus lágrimas.

"Para que dejaras a _Emma_ sufrir, ¡Snow! ¡Como dejaste a Regina! ¡Como dejaste a Blue! Y todo por nada más que tu propio beneficio. No me lleve a Emma del castillo contra de su voluntad. Yo no le negué un deseo que podía ser concedido", la voz de Red era un gruñido atronador, que recordaba más a su lobo que a su yo humano.

"_¡__ELLA ES MÍ HIJA!"_ gritó Snow al espacio que la separaba de la loba.

"_¡__NO, SNOW! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!_" Gruñó Red fuerte y amenazadoramente e incluso en su forma humana, ella mostró los dientes con saña a la reina mientras daba pasos rápidos hacia adelante.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Gritó James, su cara teñida de un color carmesí por la ira, y al ver a la morena arremeter amenazadoramente hacia su esposa, se lanzó hacia adelante, impulsando la punta de la espada hacia la mujer con un objetivo mortal. Los sentidos de Red, sin embargo, estaban vivos y zumbando y ella rápidamente se volteo hacia el ataque, lanzándose al encuentro con el rey, sin preocuparse por mantener su decencia. Se deslizó un poco más allá de la hoja antes de arrancarla de las manos de James. Red hizo a un lado el arma con un poderoso rugido antes de volver a encontrarse con expresión atónita de Charming. Ella bajó la capucha y sus ojos resplandecían con un color ámbar brillante mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacia delante, empujando al hombre con toda la fuerza que corría por sus venas y enviándolo en espiral por el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Red se volteo hacia la reina, que ahora estaba rígida, con su arco fuera de su espalda y una flecha preparada. Snow estaba mortificada de que James hubiera atacado Red, aunque no quería bajar la guardia ahora en caso de que la morena se rindiera a la ira y a la llamada de la luna y se transformara una vez más. Ni ella ni su marido sobrevivirían. Red se movió rápidamente para estar delante de Blue una vez más, quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y temblando por lo que acababa de suceder, sabiendo que el hada antigua sólo tenía al lobo de protección si eran atacadas de nuevo.

James agitó desde su posición en el suelo y alcanzó rápidamente su cinturón, arrancando su daga, y sin pensarlo dos veces, motivado únicamente por su ira y su orgullo herido, se echó hacia atrás y realizó un potente tiro dirigido a Red mientras un humo púrpura se arremolinaba alrededor de las dos morenas. Un destello de la rubia apareció en el humo seguido por el eco de un ruido sordo, el grito de un padre arrepentido, y una gutural, tos ahogada. Después de sólo un minuto, el remolino, de humo púrpura se disipó y el rey que reina y la reina vieron que estaban total y absolutamente solos.

* * *

Blue y Red se encontraban de repente en una pequeña cabaña que Red instantáneamente reconoció como la que ella compartía con su querida ahijada. A medida que la magia en el aire se aclaraba totalmente, los hermosos ojos marrones de Red rápidamente chocaron con unos verde cuando finalmente vio a su hija ante de ella. Ella sonrió para alabar a Emma, no sólo por su rescate, sino también por su sincronización, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor en los ojos de la adolescente y de repente, un líquido carmesí grueso dribló hacia adelante de entre los labios de la rubia, deslizándose lentamente por la barbilla con hoyuelo. La visión de Red era borrosa mientras su pánico se imponía y Emma se dejaba caer pesadamente de rodillas ante ella, el grueso mango de la daga del rey sobresaliendo de la creciente mancha roja en el estómago de la princesa.

"Emma" Red y Blue gritaron al unísono, ya que, también, cayeron de rodillas, tratando de alcanzar a la joven, pero la rubia sacudió sus salvajes rizos dorados con fiereza. Su respiración era desigual, su vida drenándose más rápidamente debido a su esfuerzo excesivo y el agotamiento por los acontecimientos de la noche, no tenía la fuerza en ella para luchar contra las garras cada vez más estrictas de la muerte.

Emma forzó una sola palabra de sus labios. "Regina". Y la loba y el hada antigua vieron como la moribunda, pero sin duda valiente, princesa se arrastró pesadamente sobre el suelo de la cabaña para alcanzar su amor destinado, su Alma Gemela. Ella tomó lo que parecía ser su último aliento, aunque esperaba poder aguantar el tiempo suficiente, y le susurró: "Yo... te amo. Regresa... a mí…" Y con eso, apretó sus labios con costras de sangre, desesperados por la boca completa y flexible de la maldita y durmiente bruja morena delante de ella.

Una impresionante ola de energía brotó de sus labios unidos, llenando la habitación de luz, antes de una fuerte, respiración jadeante se hizo eco a través de la cabaña, el sonido de un despertar, mientras que otro se escapaba.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Si quieren matar a alguien que sea a James y no a mi, por favor. xD**


	25. Redescubrimiento

**¡Aquí está! Ahora si podrán dormir tranquilos esta noche. :) Una cosa antes de que lean..., de hecho son dos. Uno, en este capítulo habrá un muy ligero salto en el tiempo, y dos, LEAN LA SIGUIENTE NOTA**

**N/A _"¡Hola de nuevo, bellezas! ¡Sorpresa!, es otro capítulo! Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir antes de que nos sumerjamos en el, sin embargo. Sé que todos ustedes están teniendo grandes colapsos sobre la situación tensa del último capítulo y el golpe mortal que Emma tuvo a manos de su propio padre. Sé que todos ustedes están simplemente sufriendo porque Regina y Emma tengan un respiro, para finalmente tener un poco de felicidad, pero yo creo que esto tenía que suceder. Regina necesitaba saber, ver, lo que Emma voluntariamente soportó por ella, que estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio más alto por salvarla de su maldición. Esto, para mí, es el punto de inflexión, el punto de inflexión en el que Regina hace la transición de ver a Emma como una niña a verla como una mujer joven muy leal y valiente, una dispuesta a renunciar a cualquier cosa, todo, por ella como nadie en su vida había estado nunca dispuesto a hacer antes. Confíen en mí cuando digo que hace toda la diferencia en el mundo. Ahora, disfruten de los sentimientos, amigos, para que puedan dejar de preocuparse por no poder dormir. Oh, y así como un mano a mano, este capítulo está destinado a ser algo de un paralelo exploratorio y hermoso de un capítulo anterior, un momento anterior compartido, y si quieres que los resultados sean completos, utilicen la misma banda sonora: "From the Valley to the Stars_**_", **de El Perro del Mar. A mitad, lo que realmente se produzca, lo ponen en repetición y a disfrutar del paseo. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Veinticinco: Redescubrimiento

Suaves, pestañas rubias revolotearon mientras la tierra de los vivos llamaba a la princesa, hizo señas de vuelta de la luz, de las garras de su propia muerte. Emma llegó a la conciencia, arrastrándose de las profundidades del sueño inducido por su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo mientras su forma larga y flexible despertaba centímetro a centímetro, trabajosamente estirándose y esforzándose. Sus sentidos, luchando por recuperar su fuerza y concentración, apenas notaron el repentino estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose o el golpeteo furioso de pies dirigidos hacia ella. Gotas de humedad llovían sobre sus manos, cuello, pelo y frente así como una sensación de cosquilleo-hormigueo encima de su nariz y mejillas.

Los orbes esmeralda capturaron la luz después de tres días de sueño, parpadeando con rapidez para eliminar el efecto borroso de la película que aún revestía su belleza. La rubia princesa instantáneamente descubrió la fuente de la sensación de cosquilleo, hormigueo que asaltaba su cara y una impresionante sonrisa estiró sus labios pálidos y rosados. Su madrina estaba apoyada fuertemente sobre ella, acariciando el rostro de Emma con su nariz, la madre loba se hacía cargo de su alegría al ver a su perrito por fin despierto, por fin en movimiento, por fin respirando con facilidad una vez más.

Era una muestra especial de afecto que Emma no había recibido en mucho tiempo ya que su madrina una vez la acariciaba de este modo, cada noche, cuando ella era una niña. Se habían convertido en una con la otra, ella y Red, tejiéndose juntas como una costura perfectamente cosida, enseñándose la una a la otra cómo amar y cómo vivir, cuándo dejar ir y cuándo aguantar. Se habían convertido en una familia, una verdadera familia, en cada partes de su corazón.

Emma simplemente no podía evitarse acariciar a su madre de vuelta y dejó escapar una pequeña risita, una verdaderamente adorable, risita infantil que inmediatamente llevo a Red de nuevo a los días de entretener a su pequeño cachorro con emocionantes historias sobre los lobos y cuentos humorísticos de la Abuela con su ballesta, mientras acariciaba la salvaje, melena dorada de la chica. La alta morena sonrió ante el sonido, su corazón se saturó exponencialmente antes de fundirse en un charco de adoración. Deslizó los brazos bajo de la adolescente y tomó suavemente a la princesa en un fuerte abrazo. Emma se aferró a la mujer tan fuerte como pudo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Red estaba temblando mucho. La chica rubia no necesitaba pregunta la razón ya que ella sabía que el miedo de su madre adoptiva por ella debió haberla estado consumiendo y ella sinceramente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

Sacudió la morena con ternura para consolarla, ambas refugiándose en los brazos de la otra, los recuerdos de su noche intensamente aterradora en el Reino Blanco colándose pesadamente sobre las dos. "Calma tu corazón, Red," susurró Emma a la mujer. "Estoy aquí. Estoy bien."

Red se estremeció a través de un profundo suspiro mientras luchaba por hablar a través de sus lágrimas que ahora fluían constantemente. "Por favor, Emma, no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez," le rogó la loba, aunque Red sabía Emma nunca podría haber previsto el trágico giro de los acontecimientos que casi condujeron a su muerte. Nadie podía haber previsto semejante locura, tal traición. "Yo pensé," ella se atragantó con el pensamiento del que hablaba, "Emma, pensé que te había perdido."

"Casi lo hiciste," admitido la princesa. "Sentí que me escapaba, pero ahora estoy aquí, mamá. No te dejaré." Red puso un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija antes de retroceder y limpiar su la cara de las lágrimas.

"Echemos un vistazo a la herida, amor", dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de la cama pequeña y le indicaba a Emma que se tumbase de nuevo. La rubia levantó la barbilla sobre su pecho, tratando de ver mientras Red quitaba la fina tela que cubría el estómago de Emma. Luego despegó el vendaje de paño presionado firmemente contra la herida de la princesa para revelar un agujero feo, pero casi totalmente cerrado en la parte baja del abdomen de la rubia, su piel ligeramente retorcida y ondulada alrededor. Emma estaba fascinada con lo limpia y bien curada que la herida parecía estar. Seguramente, no había estado inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que la herida sanara tan a fondo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente, Red?"

"Sólo tres lunas", contestó la morena, sintiendo la confusión de la rubia por el estado de la herida. "Regina realmente ha hecho maravillas contigo." Emma sintió como si el peso del mundo se había estrellado de repente contra su pecho mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente una vez más al oír el nombre de su amada. La esbelta, pálida mano de la rubia se lanzó a su cara, sus dedos trazando sus labios con reverencia al pensar en el casto, pero potente beso que le había dado a la bruja, un beso que para Emma había sido a la vez un hola, así como un adiós.

"¡Regina!" Emma prácticamente gritó y Red soltó un ladrido fuerte de risa como respuesta, sonriendo con dulzura a su ahijada. "¿Ella está...? ¿Ella ha...? ¿El beso...? ¿Ella ha despertado?" La rubia finalmente fue capaz de terminar su pensamiento en forma de una pregunta más completa mientras Red continuaba su risa, riendo con alegría mientras miraba a la maraña que era la ansiedad de Emma combinada, con el entusiasmo, la curiosidad, y la fuerza de la alegría abriéndose paso a través de los finos labios rosados.

"Emma" Red rió. "Emma, cálmate. En respuesta, sí, Regina despertó con tu beso, y ella está bien, mi niña. Sin embargo, se ha mantenido bastante retraída, aunque creo que eso nació del miedo por ti."

"¿Se ha ido?" Emma preguntó en pánico, sin rumbo miró alrededor de la pequeña cabaña, su desorden ingobernable de rizos dorados rebotando alrededor de la cara y hombros. "¿Dónde está, Red? ¿Me ha dejado?"

"Emma, cariño, vas a caer enferma", dijo la morena mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de su hija. "Regina no ha ido a ninguna parte. Ella nunca podría irse, amor. Tú eres su vida ahora. Ustedes se pertenecen la una a la otra." Emma respiró hondo para calmarse ante las palabras de Red, con una sonrisa formándose una vez más en sus labios ante la idea de pertenecer a la bruja, y que la bruja le pertenecía a ella a cambio. Nada le había calentado y aumentado tanto el corazón.

"Ella ha estado contigo día y noche desde su despertar", continuó Red, esperando que la información pudiera calmar a la princesa y mantener a la adolescente alejada de más agitación y agravar su herida. "Ella sanó tu herida lo mejor que pudo, aunque han pasado muchos años desde la última vez realizó magia, Emma, y ella no pudo curarte completamente. Mucha sangre se perdió y caíste en un profundo estado de inconsciencia. Todas hemos estado en espera de tu regreso a nosotras."

"¿Dónde está, Red? Tengo que verla. Debo ir a verla", declaró Emma a la loba.

"Ella ha ido al bosque, mi amor", respondió Red con una dulce sonrisa y un conocido movimiento de cabeza. "Yo le imploré que buscara aire fresco ya que no se había ido de tu lado en tres lunas, pero Emma, todavía no sería prudente que estés de pie. Necesitas descansar hasta que recuperes la fuerza suficiente para curar a el resto de la herida"

"Por favor, Red, _debo_ ir a ella, "la princesa rogó una vez más. Red entrecerró los ojos sobre la princesa con quien compartió una larga mirada inquisitiva. La loba podía ver la determinación en esos brillantes ojos esmeralda y sabía que la adolescente iba a ir con Regina con o sin su permiso, por lo tanto, lanzó un simple suspiro y se arrepintió.

"Muy bien, Emma, pero por favor, no te esfuerces demasiado. Necesitas tu fuerza."

Emma casi explotó de alegría. Movió cuidadosamente el cuerpo hacia adelante para plantar un beso de amor sobre la mejilla de su madrina antes de permitir que la morena la ayudara a levantarse con cuidado de la cama que se había convertido en su casa durante su sueño de curación. Red caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la cabaña con la rubia a su lado. Abrió la puerta de madera desgastada para la adolescente y dijo: "Regina está por el arrollo. ¿Y Emma?"

"¿Sí, mamá?" -Preguntó Emma, volviéndose hacia la mujer morena.

El rostro de Red se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante reservado sólo para los momentos en los que la rubia le bendecía con el cariño precioso mientras bromeó con la chica. "No corras."

Emma se quedó escondida detrás del tronco enorme y cubierto de musgo de un árbol justo detrás del lugar donde sus brillantes ojos esmeralda miraban intensamente, su enfoque firme, mientras la princesa devoraba con los ojos a la morena impresionante le había dolido no ver durante seis largos años, mientras la mujer estaba quieta y en silencio justo en la orilla del agua. La rubia miró mientras la bruja levantó lentamente la mano en los radiantes rayos del sol resplandeciente que brillaba encima de la corriente, sus dedos se agitaban lentamente y con gracia a través del aire mientras la reina caída se deleitaban con la vista y la sensación del sol en la punta de sus dedos, en su carne, después de haber sido privada de esos placeres simples durante casi dos décadas.

La mirada de la princesa recorría la longitud del cuerpo de la bruja, sus largos, mechones chocolate atados en una simple trenza por su espalda y su figura imponente envuelta en una túnica verde bosque del color de los ojos de Emma con pantalones de cuero marrón de montar hasta las rodillas, botas de cuero que la rubia reconoció como suyas. El aliento de Emma se engancho en su garganta al verla. Regina había sido hermosa, incluso con las ropas harapientas de la prisión, pero ahora, aquí, en ropa hecha para ajustarse a su figura y de pie como una diosa brillante bajo el sol resplandeciente, era impresionante. Emma había llegado a conocer su propio cuerpo en los últimos años, ya que creció y se convirtió en el de una mujer, y aunque no conocía la emoción de lo que era compartirse a sí misma físicamente con otro, ella sabía que su cuerpo, sin experiencia como podía estar, cantaba para Regina como un ruiseñor bajo la luna pálida.

En su anhelo por la mujer delante de ella, sin saberlo, Emma dio un paso adelante, su cuerpo y su alma, llevándola a su otra mitad. Una rama suelta chasqueó ruidosamente bajo sus pies, por su falta de atención y la rubia se detuvo repentinamente mientras los ojos más bellos color cacao se dispararon a cumplir con los suyos, y ella pensó que segura y felizmente se ahogaría por siempre en las profundidades oscuras.

La reina una vez Reina Oscura, Regina, estaba junto a la orilla del agua, disfrutando de la sensación del sol en su piel, de la danza de la brisa sobre sus mejillas. Casi veinte años habían llegado a pasar desde que la bruja morena había visto por última vez el sol, la luna o las estrellas. Ella había ansiado los suaves verdes y los reconfortantes marrones que adornaban los bosques y los ecos y sonidos que a menudo arrullaban las criaturas que habitaban en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y puso todo allí, absorbiendo el momento de la bendición preciosa que era prueba de su libertad, por fin.

Se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido del chasquido de una ramita y sus ojos color chocolate instaneamente se encontraron con los verdes, una maraña familiar de mechones salvajes y dorados adornaban la cara de la mujer joven que le había salvado la vida de muchas maneras. Emma. Sus ojos se humedecieron al verla y su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando miles de años por este momento y ahora que estaba bien dentro de ella, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, e incluso cómo hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Por lo tanto, ella simplemente se limitó a mirar.

La rubia había crecido tanto, habiéndose convertido en una mujer en los seis años que Regina había pasado atrapada dentro de su propia maldición de sueño. La reina caída tomó nota de los hermosos ángulos duros, de la cara madura de la princesa. Su cabello dorado se había vuelto más y más rebelde, aunque todavía maravillosamente adaptado a la princesa, y Regina vio en los ojos esmeralda que hacía tiempo, había aprendido a adorar, esa cantidad de vida que había vivido, muchos dolores y muchas dificultades, sin embargo, también vio una feroz determinación en esos orbes vidriosos, una profundidad ardiente de fuego verde que le hablaba a su alma.

Ella tomó en cuenta la alta y esbelta figura de su Alma Gemela, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, testimonio de las muchas pruebas que había soportado en los últimos seis años y la vida aventurera que había vivido, y Regina quería saber de todo. Deseaba saber en cada momento que se había perdido, pequeños y grandes por igual, al darse cuenta de que realmente no conocía a la rubia, al menos no como la mujer en la que se había convertido. Pero, oh, qué ganas tenía de conocer ahora y para siempre, a la princesa que la había despertado con un beso moribundo, que había sacrificado todo de sí misma para salvar a la Reina Malvada.

El aire libre que rodea la Princesa Blanca y la Reina Oscura se espesaba con palabras no dichas, emociones inexploradas, y el movimiento que aun tenía que incitarse. La temblorosa y hormigueante conexión que las atraía cada vez más cerca la una de a la otra era una presencia tangible en la atmósfera, robándole a las dos mujeres sus respiraciones y sus sentidos. Las dos mujeres dieron un paso hacia la otra, seguido de otro, y luego otro hasta que estaban de pie a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

Regina aspiró un profundo suspiro y se estabilizó antes de estirar lentamente hacia adelante una mano ágil. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de un mechón de pelo suave dorado antes de empujarlo detrás de la oreja de la princesa. Su otra mano siguió a la primera y cubrió el rostro de la rubia con ternura en sus manos, ya que ahora estaban al nivel de los ojo con ella, Emma, incluso situándose sólo una o dos pulgadas más alta que la bruja, quien una vez se había sentado sobre sus rodillas encima de un frio y húmedo suelo de calabozo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven princesa. Eran personas diferentes ahora, evolucionadas en su vínculo cada vez mayor como Almas Gemelas destinadas, ambas maduras y a menudo cansadas de sus propias experiencias. Regina pasó los dedos por el rostro hermoso de Emma mientras la rubia, misma, extendía sus manos para imitar las acciones sobre los rasgos más oscuros de la reina caída, y Regina se dio cuenta, finalmente, que esto verdaderamente _había_ sido siempre su futuro, su destino, mientras se perdían en toques simples y sus almas se agitaban por la magia del redescubrimiento.

"Oh, Emma," Regina respiró en un susurro, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en la cara de la rubia mientras el corazón de la princesa se hinchaba con el sonido de su nombre en la lengua de la bruja. Había oído la hermosa voz de la mujer, sensual sólo en sus sueños durante seis largos años y ahora adornaba sus oídos como una melodía de los dioses. "Has crecido, mi amor."

Lágrimas suaves cayeron dulce y reverentemente de los orbes chocolate y esmeralda por igual mientras una sonrisa que podría derretir el sol iluminaba el rostro de la rubia y se hundía justo través de la carne de la bruja, directo al corazón. "Ya no soy una niña ", susurró Emma, ella nunca sonrío vacilante, nunca vaciló, nunca termino su hermosa invasión en el corazón de Regina, en su alma, en cada alegría, un zumbido moviéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo recién despertado mientras una ceja morena se arqueó por su propia voluntad.

"De hecho," respondió la bruja con una sonrisa radiante por su cuenta.

Emma llevó las manos temblorosas y tomó las manos de Regina en sus propias palmas, deslizando sus pulgares a través de los dedos y las palmas de la bruja. Se zambulló en el cacao reconfortante de los ojos de su amada y, finalmente, poniendo su miedo tembloroso a su igualmente temblorosa voz.

"Regina", susurró entre lágrimas, "¿estoy soñando este momento?"

Lágrimas brillantes colgaban de las pestañas oscuras antes de descender suavemente hacia abajo curtiendo sus mejillas. "No, Emma," dijo Regina en voz baja mientras ponía las manos temblorosas de la princesa a su pecho para que descansaran encima de su corazón palpitante. "Creo que las dos hemos dormido el tiempo suficiente."

Un sollozo de alegría, de alivio, de amor puro y sin adulterar cantó a través de los labios de Emma mientras las palabras de su bruja se hundían perfectamente en ella. "Y ahora, mi amor", continuó Regina, tirando de la princesa en un abrazo cariñoso, "ha llegado nuestro momento de vivir."

* * *

**Ha valido la pena la espera, ¿no? Más tarde les dejo el próximo.**


	26. La Magia de la Memoria

**Hello again, con el capítulo anterior tuve algo de prisa así que no pude hacerlo, pero quiero darles nuevamente las gracias por sus comentarios. Si bien la historia no es mía, me alegra saber que les gusta tanto como me ha gustado a mi. :)**

**N/A_ "Hola de nuevo a todos. Vamos a echar un vistazo un poco hacia atrás en este capítulo para ver el despertar de Regina de la maldición de sueño y algunos de los acontecimientos que siguieron incluyendo un poco de conocimiento de cómo el alma de Emma, _**_**ahora que ganó gran parte de su propio c****recimiento y experiencia, viene a afectar en mucho a Regina de la misma manera que Regina ha afectado mucho Emma. Sólo quería darles un mano a mano en caso de que hubiera alguna confusión. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Además, quería dar mi permiso a cualquier que deseen Twitter esta historia a Lana Parrilla o cualquier miembro del elenco de OUAT, ya que me encantaría que Lana leyera esta historia, por lo que píen lejos si lo desea, amores, y ****gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo. XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto: La Magia de la Memoria

_Un pulso brillante de energía estalló poderosamente hacia el exterior desde la suave presión de los labios unidos, llenando la pequeña cabaña con una luz radiante mientras un fuerte jadeo se hacía eco decorando el aire. La bruja maldita sintió el hormigueo por primera vez en sus extremidades, sus dedos y dedos de sus pies le daban la bienvenida al alivio bendito al viento que se extendía a través de la cabaña en la que yacía sobre el duro, suelo de madera. El sentimiento magnifico y maravilloso la recorría, remontándose en sus brazos y piernas, refrigerando los efectos de la habitación en llamas que todavía podía sentir en su carne, y finalmente le tocó el cuello, la barbilla, las mejillas, la frente, como besos susurrados de un viento que hacía tiempo le había sido negado._

_Besos. El pensamiento se agitó en su mente lentamente centrada mientras alcanzaba una vieja y nueva realidad, el reino de la conciencia, la tierra de los vivos, la verdadera vida. Emma._

_Regina tomó una respiración profunda, reconfortante y casi gritó, con la alegría de aire limpio y no saturado de nubes de humo al que se había acostumbrado ya. Contuvo la respiración, dejándola esparcirse en sus pulmones hasta el punto de dolor antes de que finalmente la soltara sólo para tomar a otra. Sus cálidos ojos cacao parpadearon lentamente abriéndose mientras el pulso de su propio corazón latía rápidamente en sus oídos y en cada parte con la idea de lo que podía ver al despertar, lo que ella esperaba ver, a __quien_ _esperaba ver._

_La bruja casi gritó de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente sólo para no encontrarse con una melena de rizos dorados que rodean perfectos ojos de esmeralda, sino con una morena casi indefinida avanzando vagamente familiar. Regina no había visto a la mujer lobo, Red, en muchos años, desde mucho antes de su propia captura y encarcelamiento, por lo que no podía juntar cómo o por qué exactamente estaba viendola ahora. Lo hizo, sin embargo, de inmediato al concentrarse en los ríos constantes que estropeaban las mejillas de la loba y el rápido movimiento de sus labios, aunque la reina caída todavía no podía escucharla._

_Pánico. Puro, y sin adulterar grabado en Red que sólo hacia que el corazón de Regina a latiera más rápido, golpeando más duro. Ella empujó, empujó su mente para despertar completamente, al llegar la plenitud de la conciencia, una vez más, y por último oyó el mantra de los labios que se movían, habían estado repitiendo rápidamente._

_"¡Ayúdala, Regina!" gritaba la loba. Los ojos de la bruja se ampliaron significativamente cuando se dio cuenta que alguien necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda, su ayuda, y una repugnante punzada repentina en su instinto le dijo exactamente quién era ese alguien. "¡Regina, por favor, debes sanarla! ¡Ella va a morir!"_

_La reina caída se impulsó desde el duro suelo y fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta del peso que se asentaba fuertemente contra su abdomen y el cosquilleo de rizos enmarañados sobre su brazo. El temor dentro de ella, el terror, creció como un cáncer, un ardor, lloraba infectando su propia alma. Emma estaba muriendo, la vida de la princesa se escapaba encima de la única persona que tenia la más mínima posibilidad de salvarla, de traerla de vuelta._

_Red, viendo la lucha de Regina, la ayudó cambiando la encarecida forma de la inconsciente princesa caída cuyo pulso se había reducido peligrosamente, habiéndose reducido a nada más que un aleteo casi silencioso en su pecho. Regina empujó contra la tensión de sus propios músculos que llevaban tiempo inertes y obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse. Su pánico era tangible al igual el de la loba, si no superior mientras su mirada finalmente aterrizaba encima de su preciosa princesa, peligrosamente pálida y empapada en carmesí con su propia sangre._

"_Oh dioses, Emma." La voz de Regina era irregular y delgada por no haberla utilizado en la mayor parte de una década. Su mirada chocolate se disparó a la manija del ébano de la daga que sobresale del abdomen de la rubia y el estómago de la bruja se sacudido y rugió al verlo, las fuertes oleadas de náuseas rodando por ella mientras el aroma embriagador de la muerte metálica devoraba el aire a su alrededor._

_Red se inclinó hacia delante sin pensar y arrancó el puñal del estómago de su ahijada con un sonido chapoteante que sólo fomentó la incomodidad de Regina. "¡Cúrala!" Red volvió a gritar a la bruja morena, la herida de la princesa estaba abierta y todavía sangrando en gran medida, esperando el toque sanador de las manos mágicas de la reina caída. _

"_Yo... Yo no sé si puedo, Red, "susurró Regina, sin vergüenza por el sollozo audible que acompañó sus palabras o las lágrimas que se escapan cada vez que hablaba con fluidez el idioma de su miedo y su angustia. "No he usado magia en muchos años."_

"_Debes, Regina," contestó Red, colocando una fuerte mano sobre el hombro de la bruja como una muestra de apoyo, así como la extrema necesidad que saturaba el aire ", tú_ debes. _Tú eres la única que puede salvarla."_

_Un grito gutural de entendimiento gorgoteo en la garganta de la bruja mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y deseó de vuelta la magia que había permanecido oculta dentro de ella desde hace casi dos décadas, la magia que ahora se sentían antigua y extraña, y muerta. Sentía un gran temor de no tener el poder para llamarla de vuelta, para proyectar su corazón en sus manos y sanar su amada princesa. Sin embargo, intentó con todo el poder y la ferocidad que antes había impulsado sus acciones cuando ella gobernaba un reino como la infame Reina Malvada._

_Regina siguió adelante y puso una mano temblorosa sobre el agujero que sangraba constantemente en el abdomen de Emma y llamó a su magia pero nada acudió en su ayuda. Ella siguió llorando, las lágrimas rasgaban duro y rápido los ojos que permanecían apretados herméticamente cerrados internamente, se gritó a sí misma. Ella gritó por el poder. Ella oró por la fuerza, por que este mundo miserable no destrozara su espíritu, como siempre lo hizo, no alejara de ella la única persona que había logrado despertar su humanidad, despertar su corazón. Y luego, lo sintió._

_Se acercó a ella como un lenguaje que una vez había conocido tan íntimamente, que lo hablaba con tan poco esfuerzo, pero había caído en el olvido. Se acercó a ella como olas suaves de familiaridad, derramándose desde las profundidades de su alma, corriendo por sus venas hasta que crujía bellamente sobre sus palmas y dedos. Un grito ahogado de alegría y alivio brotó al mismo tiempo de los labios de la bruja y de los de la loba mientras la carne nudosa del abdomen de Emma respondía lentamente, las piezas cortadas y destrozadas alcanzándose entre sí como viejos amigos y tejiéndose juntas una vez más._

_A través de la magia que fluía por sus dedos, Regina podía sentir latidos de su princesa ganando fuerza, una vez más, y dio un precioso suspiro de alivio. Después de un largo rato, la bruja retiró la mano de la herida casi cerrada sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada más. Su magia necesitaba tiempo para crecer, para reencontrarse con su propio cuerpo y con su alma y su cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperar su fuerza. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el pecho de Red ya que la morena estaba sentada detrás de ella en el suelo, y la loba aceptó el peso, lo que permitió que su propia fortaleza y consuelo resonaran en forma poderosa dentro de la bruja que sólo acababa de salvar la vida de su hija._

_"Ha perdido mucha sangre," susurró la reina caída sin aliento, su energía menguó mucho, __drenándose de sus manos y a la rubia que seguía inconsciente.__ "Ella necesita descansar."_

_Red asintió con la cabeza contra la parte superior de la cabeza de la bruja y Regina de repente se encontró en un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, los brazos de la loba envueltos firmemente alrededor de ella. Regina se sorprendió a sí misma al aceptar el abrazo, aún apoyándose en la calidez y el confort del mismo, y __las lágrimas se deslizaron una __vez más de sus ojos muy abatidos cuando oyó la voz de Red en su oído. "Gracias, Regina."_

_Les había tomado cerca de una de hora a Red y a Regina lavar a la princesa limpiándola de la evidencia de todo lo que había sufrido, y ahora Regina, lavada y limpia, también, se sentó con cautela en la cama de Emma acariciando sus rizos dorados y estudiando sus crecidos y hermosos rasgos. Se había sorprendido al enterarse de que habían transcurrido seis años completos mientras permaneció bajo la maldición de sueño, aunque Red no le habló de todo lo que había sucedido. Todo parecía demasiado como para hablar ya que había sido un día duro y todas estaban exhaustas._

_Regina casi se había caído al darse cuenta por fin de la otra presencia en la cabaña y al reconocer instantáneamente las características aterrorizadas del hada azul, que ya no era un hada, sino una mujer mortal. La bruja tuvo que respirar profundamente, estabilizándose para evitar lanzarse a sí misma contra la pequeña morena al darse cuenta de la gran parte de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos seis años que estuvo brutalmente inconsciente y que la mujer ante ella ya no era la santurrona, mascota voladora de la Reina Blanca. Tales revelaciones hicieron poco para aliviar la ira ardiente que crepitaba adelante y en los dedos de Regina, aunque logró contenerse. Optando por centrarse, en cambio, en su princesa. Emma la necesitaba. Emma siempre la necesitó y siempre la necesitará. Era una responsabilidad que temía tanto como adoraba, pero una cosa se había vuelto muy clara para la reina caída__—__ciertamente nunca tendría la intención de fracasar._

_"Es mucho para absorber," la voz de Red sonó detrás de ella y Regina se volteó para encontrarse a la loba mirándolas con una sonrisa amable que estiraba sus labios carnosos. Regina estudió a la morena alta durante un largo momento antes de asentir con suavidad._

_"Lo es, sí", respondió la bruja suavemente. "No tengo conocimiento de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos seis años. No sé dónde estamos y cómo llegamos a estar aquí, Red. La última vez que vi a Emma, __ella no era más que una niña a la que había llegado a adorar, y ahora, ella ha crecido, una joven y bella mujer que casi muere en los brazos de una herida q__ue no sé cómo adquirió. Me siento tan perdida."_

_Regina no podía creer las palabras que salían de sus labios suaves. No podía entender cómo o por qué se mostraba tan vulnerable ante una mujer que nunca había conocido bien y quien antes sólo sabía que era la amiga de su enemiga mortal, la reina de pelo negro que le había quitado casi veinte años de su querida vida__—__ esa miserable de Snow White. Sin embargo, las palabras se derramaban simplemente sin esfuerzo o pensamiento. De alguna manera, Regina se sentía reconfortada por la loba como si siempre la hubiera conocido, como si las dos eran amigas de confianza. Red se sentía extrañamente tan familiar para ella. Se sentía como en familia._

_"Me imagino que sí" respondió Red, con el corazón adolorido por el dolor, la tristeza y la confusión total que estaban tan claramente grabados en las facciones de la reina caída. "Hay mucho que decir, mucho que aprender."_

_"¿Cómo es que me consuelas tanto?" Preguntó Regina, sufriendo por respuestas a las preguntas interminables que devoraban su cerebro. "¿Por qué es que siento como si te conozco, de alguna manera, me siento como si fuéramos una familia?"_

_Red estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por esto. No esperaba esa apertura de la reina caída, esa vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, estaba encantada por la humanidad en Regina, por su lado más suave, más dulce que mostraba ahora y que había permanecido oculto al mundo la mayor parte de la vida de la bruja. En este momento, se podía ver el corazón de la mujer y entendió muy bien, la confianza inquebrantable de su hija y su amor por la bruja. Esa fue la forma en la que las respuestas se acercaron a ella, la idea de que el amor de Emma por la mujer que ahora se sinceraba con la loba en busca de respuestas, conjuró todo lo que la princesa hace mucho tiempo le había hablado sobre la magia y la conexión de las Almas Gemelas._

_"Te sientes como se siente Emma," contestó Red dulcemente, sonriendo al pensar en el hermoso y abierto corazón de su hija. "Ella es mi familia, mi ahijada y mi hija. Sientes este vínculo dentro de ti, porque el alma de Emma ahora reside en la tuya. Cuando te besó para despertarte de tu maldición, su alma se reunió con la tuya, Regina. Ella ha crecido mucho y ahora cuenta con muchas de sus propias experiencias para impartir en ti, dentro de ti."_

_Almas Gemelas. Una bella sonrisa de comprensión iluminó el rostro de la bruja mientras las palabras de Red se hundían en ella y recordaba todo lo que hace mucho tiempo había aprendido sobre su conexión con la princesa. Sin embargo, Regina deseaba un mayor conocimiento, mayor comprensión._

_"Y Emma," Red continuó en voz baja, "Ha crecido más de lo que sabes. Ella ha tomado y aprendido mucho de la influencia de tu alma, Regina. Ella se ha vuelto más poderosa de lo que imaginas." Esto sólo contribuyó a despertar a la intriga de Regina, inspirando a levantarse lentamente de su posición al lado de la princesa y cruzar la pequeña sala de estar delante de la alta morena._

_"Puedes ayudarme a entender, Red," dijo Regina a la loba, con los ojos y la voz suplicantes a la mujer. "Puedes ayudarme a aprender de ella, de ti, de todo lo que ha sucedido mientras yo he estado dormida."_

_"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Red, sabiendo sin duda que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la bruja en todo lo posible, ya que la mujer le había salvado la vida a su preciosa Emma, __su hija, su cachorro._

_"Puedes permitirme compartir tus recuerdos," le dijo Regina. "Es magia simple, pero debes estar dispuesta a abrir tu mente y tu corazón completamente a mí. Tienes que confiar en mí."_

_"Lo haré", la alta morena contestó sin dudar, lo que sorprendió a la bruja._

_"¿En serio?"_

_Red sonrió suave y dulcemente a la reina caída, una tranquila risa se deslizo a través de sus labios bien estirados. "Tienes mucho que aprender, Regina. Comparte mis recuerdos. Toma lo que necesites."_

_El corazón de Regina se hinchó en su pecho por la confianza tan abierta, tan plena por alguien que no era su princesa. Había pasado dolorosamente tanto tiempo desde que había conocido la comodidad de la amistad, del compañerismo, pero sentía que realmente la poseía ahora con el amable y abierto corazón de la mujer que tenía delante. La bruja asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar en el espacio personal de Red y se alegró tanto al ver que la loba no se inmutó con la acción. Regina movió tiernamente las manos, ahuecando las mejillas de Red y tirando de la cabeza de la alta morena con suavidad hacia delante y hacia abajo para descansar la frente de la mujer en contra la suya. Llamó la luz de su magia una vez más mientras su mente buscaba recuerdos de la loba y el conocimiento que los acompañaba._

_Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin aliento mientras las imágenes inundaban como luz detrás de sus ojos cerrados, compartidos a lo largo del lazo mágico que ahora fluía entre su conmovedor toque. Las imágenes del pasado oscilaron locamente detrás de sus ojos, corriendo a través de los muchos minutos, horas, días, semanas y meses que componen los seis largos años que Red había compartido con la princesa de cabellos dorados._

_Regina observaba las escenas jugar ante ella y las lágrimas corrían constantemente por debajo de sus ojos cerrados. Una débil, hambrienta y deshidratada Emma se erizaba en los brazos reconfortantes de Red en un árbol hueco oculto. Emma declarando no regresar al palacio de sus padres. Emma compartiendo a través de lágrimas, la historia de la traición de su madre, de su conexión con su bruja maldita, y la antigua magia de las Almas Gemelas destinadas. Emma despertando con una sacudida, gritando a raíz de sus pesadillas mientras su madre adoptiva la sacudía y tranquilizaba. Emma caminando a través del bosque mano a mano con Red, contando historias animadas sobre la Reina Malvada. La pequeña forma de Emma envuelta en un remolino de humo púrpura, teletransportandolas a las dos de un lugar a otro, desde cuevas a bosques, de playas a chozas y cabañas abandonadas. Una pequeña Emma emocionada de puntillas mientras su madrina le tallaba un arco de tamaño infantil de la corteza de un árbol. Emma intentando y fallando disparar una flecha en un blanco antes de intentar una y otra vez y otra vez, la feroz determinación en sus ojos nunca vacilante. Una Emma un poco mayor, de once años de edad, corriendo locamente en un pequeño pueblo junto a su madrina mientras soldados golpeaban la tierra en pos de ellas antes de que ambas, el lobo y la princesa, desaparecieran en un remolino de color púrpura. Emma caminando por un estrecho sendero en el bosque señalando varias plantas de su alrededor y nombrándolas con respectivos sus usos, con entusiasmo a Red, que la elogiaba por el trabajo bien hecho. Emma llorando fuertemente sobre su primer asesinato exitoso, las lágrimas cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ardilla que la flecha perforó, en sus manos mientras ella en voz baja daba las gracias al animal por su sacrificio. Emma de pie ante su madrina, con las manos extendidas a lo ancho y hacia adelante mientras la electricidad púrpura saltaba los espacios de los dedos y una sonrisa brillante iluminaba la cara preciosa de la niña. Emma acariciando el hocico de un lobo enorme y marrón debajo de la Luna Llena. Una Emma de doce años de edad, riendo salvajemente mientras se sentaba encima de las caderas de su madrina, con las manos levantadas en el aire mientras conjuraba una lluvia de pétalos de flores hacia abajo sobre una Red sonriente. Emma llorando y gritando por fuerza, por Regina para que la ayudara, mientras luchaba por encontrar la magia para curar la herida sangrante de su madrina mientras la mujer yacía jadeante bajo el peso de una pesada, roca dentada en un barranco terriblemente rodeado de un terreno accidentado. Emma, __ con sus __ojos esmeralda fuertes y concentrados, girando equilibrados y precisos mientras enviaba varias dagas pequeñas a través del aire para hundirse perfectamente en los objetivos provisionales mientras Red aplaudía y vitoreaba en el fo__ndo. Emma levitando mientras sus ojos centelleaban brillantes y púrpura. Emma conjurando la lluvia y el fuego. Emma comandando las ramas de los árboles cercanos, su cara era una imagen perfecta de la determinación y el temor. Una Emma de trece años de edad. De catorce años de edad, Emma. De quince años de edad, Emma. A dieciséis años de edad, Emma. Choques de espadas, sonrisas malvadas, el humo del remolino púrpura, flechas silbaban, gritos inquietantes, alegres risas, abrazos feroces, bestias terribles, escapes estrechos, momentos tiernos, explosiones de ira de la voz y la magia, Emma, __Emma, __Emma._

_Regina rápidamente volvió de la mente de Red, su pesada respiración y lágrimas devorando sus mejillas. Los rasgos propios de Red reflejaban a los de la bruja mientras ambas habían sido absorbidas por las memorias inundadas. Había mucho que hacer, así como mucho que aprender, mucho que ver y mucho que entender. Regina había sido sorprendida por los recuerdos, por el misterioso y puro, milagro, y lo maravillosa que era su preciosa princesa._

_"Ella es magnífica," Regina respiraba, su voz era un susurro de admiración y reverencia._

_"De hecho, lo es," Red susurró a cambio, a pesar de eso su suave sonrisa se deslizó ominosamente de sus labios mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer."Regina, hay otra memoria que necesitas ver."_

_"¿Ah, sí?" sopló Regina, aunque temía a la expresión sepulcral ya pintaba los rasgos de su nueva amiga._

_"Tienes que ver cómo Emma llegó a estar herida", continuó Red, reavivando la ira en sus venas al pensar en la noche que sólo acababa de ocurrir. "Tienes que ver esta pasada noche, la noche que llegamos por ti." Regina respiró hondo para calmarse antes de asentir a la loba y recostándose para conectar sus frente una vez más._

_Las imágenes corrieron detrás de sus ojos, y las lágrimas se filtraron en los ojos de Red ya que conocía todo lo que estaba a punto de ver, todo lo que, sobre todo Emma, __habían soportado para rescatar a la bruja maldita, que ahora estaba a punto de presenciar todas los dolorosas __y terribles momentos de su viaje y las pruebas dentro._

_El conocimiento de Red y la experiencia de aquella terrible noche llenaron la mente de la bruja. Ella vio el trío que conformaban Emma, __Red y Blue y se encontraban en la pintoresca casa de la ex hada mientras la pr__incesa se ponía la armadura ligera antes de lanzar hechizos Disfrazando gran parte de ellas. Ella vio como el humo púrpura se esfumaba para revelar una playa tranquila y hermosa bajo la luna llena. Regina se quedó sin aliento cuando fue testigo del enorme poder que tenia una __encubierta__ Emma en acción, rompiendo el encanto de ilusión con la guía de su ex hada madrina y girando salvaje y ferozmente bajo una lluvia de fuego para proteger a sus dos compañeras. Emma siendo noqueada con fuerza por el duro golpe de una rama encantado mientras Red gritaba por ella, corriendo para recoger a la princesa sangrante y acelerar a través del terreno, saltando y agachándose bajo enormes, ramas oscilantes. Regina prácticamente podía sentir la magia en el aire y sentir el sudor que goteaba en la espalda y las cejas de la mujer, la sangre pintando el pelo de Emma mientras ella levantaba una mano temblorosa para sanar la fea herida de su frente. Las lágrimas brotaron de los cerrados, ojos color chocolate mientras la destrucción pintaba el espacio debajo de sus párpados, la sangre desparramándose a través de un campo de batalla improvisado ante una caverna encantada mientras Red aullaba y lanzaba, su forma masiva de lobo rasgando a los soldados miembro a miembro mientras una guerrera alta con los propios mechones chocolate de Regina y sus ojos cacao luchaba junto al lobo, su espada rompiendo __armaduras y cortando carne con precisión mortal._

_Regina vio como el rey y la reina, James y Snow, aparecieron a caballo llamando a sus hombres para poner fin a su ataque. Vio a su propia forma estando aparentemente sin vida ser sacado de un ataúd de cristal por la princesa antes de desaparecer en un remolino de magia púrpura. Ella vio como Red se enfrentó al rey y a la reina, y las lágrimas de sorpresa se dejaron caer pesadamente de los ojos de Regina cuando oyó a la loba, humana de nuevo, avergonzar a la Reina Blanca, en defensa de la Reina Oscura, y reclamar a la princesa dorada como su propia hija preciosa. Observó al Rey lanzarse adelante en ataque y la forma desnuda y poderosa de Red empujando con fuerza al hombre sobre su espalda mientras la Reina Blanca sacaba su arco y la loba estaba protectora frente al hada antigua que era Blue. La bruja vio como el rey caído sacó un puñal con mango de ébano de su cinturón antes de lanzarlo en un tiro contundente dirigido a la alta morena cuando un remolino de humo púrpura y un destello de rizos dorados aislaron la visión de Red antes de que todo se volviera negro. Y después estaban de vuelta en la cabaña, el mismo mango ébano de la daga sobresalía del vientre de la princesa mientras la loba gritaba en pánico. La última imagen que parpadeo en el vínculo fue la de la princesa sangrando y gateando desesperadamente por el suelo hasta una dormida Regina y susurrar palabras de amor antes de presionar sus labios ensangrentados con los de la propia bruja._

_El jadeo de Regina fue un agudo grito que resonó a través de la cabaña, se apartó de su conexión con la alta morena. La magia crujía y resonaba en el aire mientras la ira de la bruja asaltaba cada célula y chispas púrpura bailaban en su carne. Chocó sus ojos fuertemente con los de Red mientras la postura de la loba se puso rígida por su propia furia. La magia bailaba peligrosamente en el aire espeso de la pequeña casa, Red y Regina compartieron una mirada que decía mucho de su intención, un voto común y peligroso. Un voto de venganza._

* * *

**Y bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios. ^-^**


	27. Otra Vez y De Nuevo

**Advertencia: Capítulo no apto para diabéticos..., demasiada azúcar. XD  
**

* * *

Capítulo Veintisiete: Otra Vez y De Nuevo

Regina y Emma caminaban por la orilla de la corriente de agua dulce que corría por el bosque justo detrás de la pequeña cabaña, bien escondida que Red y Emma compartían ahora con la bruja, la corriente donde habían sido bellamente reunidas sólo unos días antes. Mientras caminaban a lo largo juntas, Emma giraba sus manos en el aire, agitando sus muñecas y conjurando pequeñas ráfagas de luz y color para hacerlas explotar y esfumarse maravillosamente a su alrededor en el aire del bosque mientras la bruja morena reía completa y bellamente por el show. El sonido de la risa de Regina bailaba sobre la piel de la princesa antes de hundirse por su carne para encender la sangre en sus venas y avivar el rápido latido de su corazón. Emma sabía que le encantaría vivir o morir dentro de ese sonido una y mil veces.

La princesa y su amada bruja habían gastado casi todo su tiempo los últimos días en compañía de la otra. La fuerza de Emma crecía exponencialmente después de ese primer día en el arroyo, alimentada por su reencuentro y el amor que cada vez florecía más en su corazón, y ella fue capaz de sanar completamente la herida poco después. Cada momento que pasaba con Regina, sólo la hacía anhelar otro y otro. Era como si la mujer hubiera llegado a ser el mismo aliento en los pulmones de la princesa, manteniendo su gloriosa vida. Ella estaba devota y eternamente enamorada de la reina caída, y su alma, tan intrincadamente tejida con la de morena, elogiaba el sentimiento, lo alentaba, exigía aún más.

Emma hizo eco de las risas de la bruja antes de dejar que sus brazos cayeran suavemente y mientras lo hacían, suavemente deslizó su mano sobre la de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos mientras la persistente magia seguía desatándose y hormigueando en la piel de la princesa. Cerró los ojos al sentir la piel de Regina rozarse muy bien contra la suya, mientras la morena le apretaba la mano con afecto. Realmente no había nada como esa sensación, pensó Emma. La devoraba desde adentro hacia afuera. Todo siempre había sido y seguía siendo mucho _más_ con la reina caída. Cada mirada compartida, cada carcajada, cada lágrima de alegría o de tristeza, cada toque y cada palabra expresada entre ellas eran como una sinfonía de colores brillantes y luces danzantes, de placer y sincero deleite. Cualquier cosa, _Todo_, era precioso y decadente y delirantemente maravilloso.

_¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, querida?_ La imperecederamente hermosa voz de Regina susurró en la mente de Emma mientras continuaban su paseo, mano a mano, en silencio y disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntas otra vez y de nuevo.

_Si está dentro de mi mente, ¿no deberías saberlo ya?_ Respondió Emma mientras dirigía una sonrisa juguetona en dirección de la morena.

_Si deseas compartirlo y, entonces me gustaría escucharlo, pero yo nunca te negare tu privacidad, Emma,_ contestó Regina suavemente.

_No tengo necesidad de privacidad, mi amor,_ regresó Emma y el corazón de Regina aumento al oír la expresión de cariño dirigido a ella. _No_ _oculto nada de ti. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, Regina._

La bruja no era más que un charco dispuesto en las manos de la princesa mientras las palabras de Emma bellamente la derretían de adentro hacia afuera. Su amor por la rubia de alguna manera se hacía cada vez más con cada sol y luna que pasaba, hasta que Emma devoró todo el ser de Regina, cada célula, todo su mundo. Habían compartido sólo abrazos tiernos y roces suaves de manos y mejillas, y conversaciones profundas y persistentes, pero cada momento se había grabado y estampado en el corazón de Regina, grabado con fuego en su memoria, se redescubrieron la una a la otra y se encontraron la una a la otra de nuevo. La princesa era una persona totalmente diferente y, sin embargo, en muchos aspectos, era la misma—maravillosamente abierta, confiada y amable, y con cada nuevo y maravilloso momento que compartían, Regina se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por esta impresionante mujer joven había crecido más y más profundos, evolucionaron del simple, afecto inocente y adoración, a la agitadora admiración, romance, y deseo.

Todavía tenían que explorar una relación física más allá de toques dulces e inocentes y sus labios aún no se habían tocado desde aquella fatídica noche cuando una moribunda Emma había despertado a Regina de una poderosa maldición con un beso mágico. Regina, sin embargo, podía sentir el momento creciendo cada vez más cerca hasta que no pudo ignorar el hormigueo y las chispas que se encendía a través de su piel el toque de Emma o la presión casi dolorosa que se erigía en la base de su espina dorsal cuando esa imponente mirada esmeralda la quemaba o cuando las dos mujeres compartían un delicado aire, con sólo unos centímetros de espacio tortuoso entre ellas. Ella anhelaba, deseaba eliminar los espacios entre ellas y llenarlos en su lugar con la pasión que había crecido con tanta fuerza en su interior.

_Mis pensamientos son para ti._ La voz de Emma se filtraba a través de la mente de Regina, una vez más, sacudiéndola de sus pensamientos.

_Como los míos son tuyos,_ admitió Regina con una sonrisa suave y tímida mientras se preguntaba si habían estado pensando en la misma línea y esperaba que la pasión de Emma por ella ardiera tan brillante y tan feroz como la suya lo era por la princesa.

Siguió un largo silencio, espesando el aire con su hermosa tensión mientras las dos mujeres siguieron caminando mano a mano bajo un sol brillante que resplandecía con gusto en lo alto de sus cabezas y brillaba a través del arroyo que corría junto a ellas. Sus pensamientos no expresados decoraban el espacio entre ellas, hasta que Regina pensó que en realidad podría estallar de la tensión, pero la reina caída mantuvo la compostura. Ella sólo quería ser perfecta para Emma, moverse lentamente y con delicadeza mientras se acercaba más para conocer la bella rubia.

_Fue mi primero_, dijo Emma en silencio y Regina adoró el toque tímido que decoraba la voz de la princesa, y coincidía con el rubor carmesí que teñía las mejillas de Emma. Se preguntó a qué se refería precisamente su amada, aunque lo supuso por la manera en la que el tema le había dado un enfoque tímido a Emma.

_¿Que fue tu "primero", querida?_

_Nuestro beso,_ le contestó Emma, su rubor sólo profundizo. _El beso que te di para despertarte, fue mi primero._ Regina sonrió tristemente ante eso. Ella deseaba que eso no fuera verdad. Quería que Emma tuviera toda la belleza y maravilla que un primer beso debía ser realmente, un beso compartido con la persona que ilumina tu alma y que haga dar vueltas tu mente. Deseaba haberle podido dar un primer beso más adecuado a la princesa, uno lleno únicamente de pasión y promesa, más que una esperanza desesperada y una vida menguante.

_Lo siento por eso, Emma,_ Regina susurró en la mente de la rubia.

_Yo no_, respondió Emma al instante sin un atisbo de duda, su tono de voz ferozmente decidido. _Ese beso ha alterado mi vida. Te salvó y te trajo de nuevo a mí para que, a su vez, pudieras salvarme también. Pude sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo, incluso cuando estaba muriendo. Yo no sé cómo un beso podría ser más nunca valioso o más poderoso que eso._

Regina soltó un pesado suspiro tembloroso mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus hermosos ojos cacao. Todo su cuerpo se incendió a raíz de las palabras de Emma, mientras bailaban en persistentes ecos dentro de su cabeza y cada una de sus células zumbaban con vida e inimaginables cantidades de amor. ¿La princesa realmente se había sentido tan completa y hermosamente movida por un beso que Regina fue siquiera incapaz de devolver?

La bruja tembló en sus botas mientras dejaba correr sus emociones por todas partes en sus venas y llenar cada centímetro de ella. Echó un vistazo a su derecha para estudiar a la maravilla que era su Alma Gemela y vio que los ojos de Emma se cerraron suavemente mientras caminaban juntas, los labios inclinados en una simple sonrisa que le hablaba al alma de Regina. _Eres tan hermosa,_ susurró Regina en su mente, las palabras saltaron espontáneamente pero ciertas de todos modos.

La simple sonrisa de Emma sólo creció y sus ojos parpadearon abriéndose lentamente. Ella detuvo su caminar y se volteó hacia su amor, tomando las dos manos de Regina en las suyas mientras acomodaba su ardiente mirada esmeralda en la hipnotizante marrón. _Como tú, mi amor,_ devolvió Emma mientras se miraban entre sí, sus labios nunca se movieron con las palabras silenciosamente expresadas. _¿Cómo es que tu belleza es tan indemne, Regina? Tus rasgos permanecen iguales incluso después de todo este tiempo. Incluso en el retrato escondido en el castillo, donde me enteré de tu identidad, te veías como lo haces ahora, totalmente al margen de tiempo y siendo perfectamente impresionante._

Regina se echó a reír ante la pregunta, sabiendo que nunca había compartido su secreto con su amada, y dándose cuenta ahora cuan desconcertante debía parecer la resistencia de su apariencia. Apretó cariñosamente las manos de Emma antes de divulgar el secreto de su juventud eterna, la verdad del hechizo que su madre hacía tiempo había lanzado sobre ella.

Emma jadeó con sorpresa al enterarse de la verdad. _¿Tú nunca envejecerás?_ Le preguntó con asombro y reverencia de las hazañas cada vez más sorprendentes que la magia podía lograr.

_No lo haré,_ le respondió Regina. _Estoy eternamente congelada como era cuando me casé con el rey, tu abuelo, con tan sólo dieciocho años._

Los ojos de Emma sólo se abrieron aún más con la información. _¿__Así que, físicamente, no tienes nada más que dos años más que yo?_

La bruja arqueó una ceja en broma y una sonrisa burlona se animó por las comisuras de su boca mientras se reía suavemente dentro de su cabeza. _Físicamente, eso es verdad, sí._

Los pensamientos de la princesa hicieron eco de la risa de Regina cuando se dio cuenta del tono ansioso que había decorado su voz, y rápidamente se esforzó por modificar cualquier consecuencia. _No importa, Regina, ya que nuestras almas son iguales. Nuestro amor está más allá del tiempo._

El aliento de Regina se enganchó en su garganta cuando las palabras de la rubia se clavaron en ella una vez más, con los ojos cerrados encofrados como consecuencia de una oferta y confesión amorosa que nunca dejó de conmocionarla y aturdirla. Nunca había conocido tal cuidado y afecto. Ella nunca había conocido tal atracción poderosa, tal anhelo conmovedor. Eso, literalmente, y maravillosamente le robaba el aliento en casi cada hermosa ocasión.

_De hecho, lo es,_ le susurró suavemente, su voz apenas audible en la mente de la princesa. Regina luego escuchó un pop brillante y rápidamente abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar su mirada dibujando el suelo que las rodeaba y sobre el cual se estaban de pie. Cada centímetro del amplio círculo del suelo del bosque adyacente donde se encontraban una frente a la otra, estaba hermosamente cubierto de flores de todos los colores y todas las formas.

Regina se echó a reír a carcajadas por la alegría mientras tomaba todo allí. Ella nunca había conocido tal romanticismo, por simple magia que sea, y la abrumaba, su risa se mezclaba con las lágrimas tiernas que caían por sus mejillas.

_Me encanta tu risa,_ Emma prácticamente cantó en la mente de Regina cuando de repente soltó de las manos de la bruja sólo para aferrarse a sus caderas y tirar de la reina caída en su contra. La risa de Regina murió rápidamente en su garganta, sustituida por un jadeo de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo inmediatamente se incendió frente a la propia Emma. Permanecieron de esta manera un largo momento, simplemente mirando a la otra, disfrutando de la sensación de por fin haber disminuido los espacios que siempre había vivido entre ellas.

Regina alzó sus manos temblorosas, descansándolas con suavidad sobre las mejillas de su amada y ahuecando una tiernamente alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello caliente y elegante de Emma. Buscó la mirada de la princesa mientras susurró en la mente de la rubia, repitiendo su pregunta anterior. _¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Emma?_

_Creo que ya lo sabes,_ le respondió la princesa, con un fuego abrasador esmeralda ardiendo en su mirada.

Regina tragó saliva audiblemente mientras asentía, respondiendo, _creo que sí._

Con esas palabras finales susurradas, Regina tiro hacia adelante a su amada Alma Gemela para devorar al fin de aire entre ellas, y la Reina Oscura y la Princesa Blanca se unieron en el interior la fuerza y la presión desgarradora de su primer pleno e igualmente poderoso beso compartido.


	28. La Familia Viene en Muchas Formas

**N/A _"Hola amigos. Me encantó escribir este capítulo. Fue muy divertido. Espero que todo sea de su agrado. Este capítulo tiene lugar tres semanas del día después de la noche que Red, Blue y Emma rescataron a Regina de la caverna. Prepárese para disfrutar de agradables destellos de la famosa Reina Malvada en el próximo capítulo. Mirando hacia adelante a sus reacciones. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Octavo: La Familia Viene en Muchas Formas

"¿Y de verdad crees que este plan va a funcionar?" Preguntó Blue mientras salía de la habitación en la parte trasera de su casa. la ex hada estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla, pero hermosa de un color oscuro como la noche, el color del luto. "¿De verdad crees que podremos tener éxito?"

Red miró desde donde estaba barriendo los restos destrozados del espejo que Blue había utilizado para estudiar los rasgos imitados con los que Emma la había Disfrazado hace sólo tres semanas antes de este día. Ellas no sabían con certeza cómo la Reina Blanca había podido saber de su viaje a la caverna, aquella fatídica noche en la que había viajado para dar con ellas, sin embargo, habían acabado con todo lo que se les ocurrió, todos los bienes materiales que pudieran ofrecer a los monarcas reinantes una manera de espiar sus actividades. Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo, una voz de superioridad resonó por toda la sala, anunciando la presencia de la reina caída y respondiendo la pregunta de la pequeña morena.

"Va a funcionar", Regina habló con claridad y confianza, mientras hacía su camino desde la pequeña habitación de invitados a la derecha de la sala Blue en la que apenas había aparecido. "Conozco bien a Snow White." Apretó los dientes para morder de nuevo el desdén que sentía ante el pensamiento de la mujer de pelo negro. "Ella es propiedad de sus emociones. Ellas la ciegan. Es su mayor debilidad, y es la fuerza motriz con la que toma todas sus decisiones. Eso le impide ver la lógica, pensar racionalmente. Si vamos a romper su negación, tenemos que jugar con su debilidad. Debemos utilizar sus emociones en su contra."

"¡Regina!" dijo Red sin aliento, como si no hubiera oído una sola palabra de lo que la bruja morena había hablado. Blue ahora se situaba al el lado de la loba, con los ojos igual de abiertos que Red, mientras miraban a la reina caída. Regina estaba justo delante de ellas en un increíblemente elegante vestido encorsetado, exclusivamente real y endiabladamente seductor puramente para la realeza. Terciopelo rico, negro como la noche y delineado por un borde de plata brillante, abrazado con fuerza a las curvas de la bruja mientras sus, mechones chocolate suave descansaban elegantemente encima de su cabeza en un elegante y ajustado, moño. Su maquillaje, oscuro y contando con tonos carbón profundos representaban bien la belleza de sus cálidos ojos marrones. Ella había convocado el vestido de su antiguo castillo y se sorprendió al descubrir que actualmente seguía existiendo después de casi veinte años. En ese momento, se parecía en cada parte a la infame Reina Malvada que una vez había sido.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Regina, su confusión encendió sus ojos mientras notaba las fauces abiertas de las dos morenas ante ella. Las dos sólo la miraban en mucho silencio y con sus ojos ampliados. "¿Y bien?" Ella les llamó de nuevo, y, finalmente, la loba y la ex hada salieron de su ensoñación.

Red se aclaró la garganta con dureza y tartamudeó, "Tu—Eso es—" Ella se aclaró la garganta una vez más antes de volver a intentarlo y, finalmente, tener éxito. "El negro te luce." Blue asintió con la cabeza al lado de Red repentinamente intentado desviar la mirada de la bruja. La visión de ella en tal atuendo era increíblemente fascinante y así como aterradora, lo mucho que una imagen agitaba los recuerdos del reinado oscuro y de gran alcance de la mujer. Una sonrisa malvada estiró las comisuras de la boca de Regina mientras ella se miró a sí misma antes de posar sus manos con autoridad sobre sus caderas. Luchando por mantener la sonrisa que deseaba escapar y justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, la voz de su amada cantó maravillosamente a través de la casa de campo.

"De hecho lo hace," anunció la princesa y todos en la sala se voltearon para encontrarla apoyada suavemente contra el marco de una puerta abierta que conducía al bosque en la parte trasera de la casa de Blue. La rubia había estado la mayor parte de la mañana de cacería y acababa de regresar. La mirada Regina se encontró con su Alma Gemela y solamente vio un hambre ardiente en esos vehementes ojos color esmeralda, eso sólo agitó su cuerpo en zumbidos, doliéndole en la vida. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de su amada y notaron la túnica blanca fina y fluida que decoraba el torso de la hermosa rubia debajo de un grueso cinturón de cuero adornado con cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, unos pantalones de cuero tan pecaminosamente apretados que pintaban piernas largas y delgadas y que terminaban en marrones, botas de cuero. El hambre de Regina coincidía con lo que vio en los ojos de la princesa. Era un hambre hasta los huesos que aún tenían que saciar, sin embargo, con casi cada vista que compartían y, ciertamente, con cada beso cada vez más febril, parecía sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus deseos no expresados las consumieran completamente.

La sonrisa de Regina sólo creció y arqueó una ceja burlona a su princesa antes de responder en broma: "Sí bueno, lo mejor para mi amor, aun cuando está de luto."

"Sí, una tragedia, la muerte de la princesa", Emma siguió el juego. "Yo soy más positiva, ella habría disfrutado más de tu atuendo."

"¿Lo haría?" Coqueteó Regina, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que florecía brillantemente en su rostro mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, aunque su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sufriendo por el toque de Emma.

"Oh, estoy segura de ello", respondió la princesa.

Red se aclaró la garganta con fuerza para romper la creciente tensión en el aire, la electricidad prácticamente cruzaba la distancia entre su hija y la reina caída. "Emma", dijo, su voz haciendo una pequeña distracción para las dos mujeres entre sí ", tan emocionada como estoy por tu felicidad, yo _sigo_ siendo tu madre. ¿Tal vez debas visitar a tu reina en un ambiente más privado? "

Emma sólo sonrió ante las palabras de la loba antes de responder de una manera que sorprendió a todos. "Sí, bueno, _ madre_, tal vez deberías decir eso otra vez cuando no estés tan distraída admirando la abundancia de los muchos activos favorecedores... de mi amor." Red se atragantó audible con su propia saliva, al ser atrapado de repente firmemente en su garganta estimulando un ataque de tos superficial y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran justo en un profundo carmesí mientras la bruja, la ex hada, y la princesa estallaban en un ataque de risa alegre.

Red marchó rápidamente a través de la habitación y golpeó su perrito juguetonamente en el brazo, aunque sonrió cuando la princesa le cogió la mano y tiró de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Emma plantó varios besos pequeños en la mejilla de su madre, sin dejar de reír alegremente, y acarició con su nariz los brillantes mechones morenos de la loba antes de finalmente dejar ir a la mujer, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa y pasó una mano amorosamente a través de los salvajes, rizos dorados antes de cruzar la habitación una vez más.

El corazón de Regina se hinchó ante la muestra de afecto entre su amada y la loba que se había convertido en la madre adoptiva de Emma. A través de la unión de sus almas unidas, Regina podía sentir la fuerza del amor que Emma compartía con Red, y la bruja acariciaba la hermosa relación que compartían. La loba había cuidado maravillosamente de su amada mientras ella fue incapaz y era ferozmente protectora lo que sólo promovía el respeto de Regina por la alta morena.

"Ves con lo que tendrás que vivir, Regina," bromeó Blue con la bruja y Regina rápidamente se encontró con la mirada de la pequeña de la morena. A pesar de que había sentido por mucho tiempo nada más que un desprecio absoluto por la ex hada, había llegado a conocer a la mujer bastante bien en la semana pasada, y una vez que se había enterado de que Blue había salvado la vida de Emma, Regina se había suavizado exponencialmente. De hecho, habían desarrollado bastante su amistad, lo que seguía conmocionado profundamente a la bruja cuando realmente se permitía pensar en ello. Oh, cómo la había cambiado Emma. Las cuatro se habían vuelto una familia bastante unida y se sentía verdadera. Se sentía bien. Se sentía real, y esa era una sensación que la bruja no había conocido en más años de lo que quería recordar.

Regina sonrió suavemente ante la ex hada y secamente respondió: "Sí, lo hago."

_¿Tomarías un paseo conmigo, amor?_ la voz de Emma susurró en la mente de Regina, mientras que la reina caída continuaba con las otras dos. Regina lanzó una breve pero brillante sonrisa en dirección de la rubia seguido de un rápido movimiento de cabeza antes de voltearse hacia la madrina de Emma quien comenzó a hablar.

"Vas a amar y proteger a Emma con cada respiración," Red gruñó juguetonamente aunque por supuesto queriendo decir cada palabra ", o responderás ante mí."

"Sí, querida", dijo Regina con una sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza y cruzar la habitación para seguir Emma fuera de la casa por la puerta donde había aparecido antes a la princesa.

* * *

Emma devoró con los ojos a su amada mientras Regina pasaba justo por delante de ella. Ellas no se desviaron de la casa rural ya que Regina, Red y Blue pronto partirán en su misión, pero la princesa había deseado un momento a solas con la bruja antes de su partida. Tenía mucho que decir, aunque ahora, mientras miraba a la morena, sus palabras estaban completamente perdidas. Su cuerpo vibraba con hambre por la mujer y cada parte de ella sufría por cada parte de Regina. Deseaba tocarla, consumirla por completo. En ese momento, era un deseo diferente de los que había conocido.

"Emma, eres consciente de que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, ¿no?" Preguntó Regina burlonamente mientras se volteaba hacia su amada, una sonrisa de complicidad estiraba sus carnosos labios. Emma sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

"Y estas muy consciente de mi obsesión de toda la vida con la Reina Malvada, ¿no?" contrarresto.

Regina se rió en voz alta, el sonido bellamente cantando en el aire y bailaba sobre la piel blanca de la princesa. "Lo soy", respondió ella. "De hecho, ¿qué fue lo que una vez me dijiste? Oh sí, ella era tu _amante_." Cuando esa palabra en particular rodó por la lengua de la bruja, un estremecimiento eléctrico onduló por la espalda de la rubia y se agrupó en un nudo doloroso en la base de su columna vertebral mientras un rubor intenso pintaba sus mejillas. Regina se echó a reír al verla a pesar de que su propio cuerpo se calentó de manera exponencial. "Supongo que ahora sabes el verdadero significado de ese término?"

Emma tragó saliva audiblemente y susurró, "lo hago".

Sus ojos se encontraron en una feroz y ardiente mirada mientras el aire se espesaba tangiblemente alrededor de ellas, ambas mujeres lucharon con la tensión dolorosa que llenaba sus cuerpos y sus almas. Emma dio un paso adelante y aunque puramente eso emocionó a la bruja, Regina convocó cada onza de contención que pudo reunir y rápidamente levantó una mano, congelando por arte de magia a la princesa en su lugar. "Ahora no es el momento, mi amor", dijo en voz baja mientras entraba así en el espacio de la rubia congelada antes de dejar caer su brazo para retirar el hechizo. Levantó una mano grácil para ahuecar la palma alrededor de la mejilla a su Ama Gemela, y añadió en un susurro sensual, "Pronto".

Emma y Regina pasaron la siguiente hora discutiendo su plan mientras la princesa expresaba su preocupación por la seguridad de la bruja, de su querida madre y de su ex hada madrina. Ella no iba a viajar con ellas y el temor de no poder estar allí mientras el trío de morenas lleva a cabo su plan delicadamente diseñado, agitaba incómodamente su intestino.

"¿Va a estar a salvo?" -Le preguntó en voz baja mientras su pulgar inconscientemente frotaba círculos suaves sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Regina firmemente en la suya.

"No temas, querida", le respondió Regina mientras presionaba un casto, pero amoroso beso en los labios de la princesa. "Voy a volver a ti. Todas lo haremos."

* * *

Emma envolvió a Blue en un fuerte abrazo antes de volver a plantar un beso cariñoso sobre la mejilla de su madre-loba. Cruzo miradas con su amada y asintió con la cabeza, ya que ya habían intercambiado sus adioses temporales con tiernos, besos privados y un cálido abrazo.

"En este momento, ¿estamos listos?" Red, ahora vestida con un hermoso vestido de ébano suyo, pidió a las dos morenas a ambos lados de ella, cuyas manos se entrelazaban con fuerza a ella y las dos sólo asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Tienes la poción Blue?" Preguntó Regina rápidamente.

"La tengo", respondió la ex hada y acaricio el pequeño bulto debajo de la línea del escote de su vestido.

"Muy bien", dijo la bruja. "Vayamos, entonces." Ella compartió otra mirada amorosa con su princesa antes de cerrar los ojos, y Emma vio cómo en cuestión de segundos todo lo que quedaba del trío que habían estado delante suyo, era solo una nube arremolinada de humo púrpura.

* * *

**No sé como es que este capítulo logra sacarme varias sonrisas aún después de haberlo leído muchas veces. *-***


	29. La Traición del Rey

**Bien, ¡por fin he llegado a la mitad del fic! (Y me llevo más de lo que le tomó a la autora terminarlo .-.). Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Vigésimo Noveno: La Traición del Rey

El corazón de Snow White palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho, su antes vibrante y jubiloso pulso se reducía ahora solo a un apretón lento pero violento que no le daba respiro. Ella miró profundamente dentro de su propio reflejo, teniendo en cuenta los círculos oscuros que se acunaban mediocres bajo sus ojos esmeralda, la evidencia de sus muchas noches sin dormir. Se dio cuenta mientras notaba sus características derruidas que ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Ella ya no sabía quién era, en qué se había convertido. Muchas de sus malditas decisiones en los últimos seis años, seguramente no habían sido suyas, no como una vez las habrían sido.

Su posesividad por su hija junto con su necesidad imperiosa de mantener el poder sobre su ex madrastra la habían llevado por un camino de la autodestrucción. Se había negado verdades vitales para satisfacer sus propios deseos egoístas, sus propias dolorosas inseguridades. Ella se había reducido a sí misma, se rebajó a lo que siempre había despreciado, utilizando la magia negra para asegurarse su propia victoria bajo el pretexto convincente que ella lo había hecho por amor, por la noble obligación y el deseo de protegerse a sí misma, tenía la necesidad de creerse a sí misma como la pura de corazón que había sido siempre.

Una vez que Emma había huido del castillo, huido de ella y lo que había hecho, Snow sólo había caído aún más en su negación, en su desesperación. Se sentía como si hubiera envejecido décadas en los seis años que decoraban la ausencia de Emma y se había visto a sí misma deteriorarse de adentro hacia afuera, la pérdida de su hija palpitaba con fuerza en cada una de sus células. Ella no podía aceptar lo que había hecho, que había sido ella quien había conducido su propia hija a distanciarse, por lo que enterraba la carga encima de la única persona que razonó debía soportarla, colocando la culpa sobre la bruja que había sido la fuerza impulsora de la oscuridad en la vida de Snow durante tanto tiempo. Ella había estado satisfecha con ello, permitiendo que los recuerdos de las muchas maldades de Regina alimentaran su ilusión, y mientras lo hacía, su amargura y su determinación sólo crecían a lo largo de los años siguientes.

La Reina Blanca cerró los ojos mientras las palabras de su antigua y más querida amiga, Red, golpeaban como un tambor de guerra en frente de su mente. La loba había roto tantas ilusiones de Snow, ilusiones que habían sido vitales para su continuo respeto por sí misma, para su continua voluntad, y para su continua supervivencia emocional y mental. Sin embargo, incluso en la estela del eco de las dolorosas y verdaderas observaciones de Red, Snow simplemente no había podido dejar de lado su amargura, soltar el dolor. Se puso de pie por sus decisiones aun cuando la verdad nauseabunda de sus orígenes egoístas y resultados devastadores se agitaban en su estómago, royendo sus entrañas. Se había allanado el camino hacia su propia y horrible angustia, la desaparición de su pureza. La actual reina abrió los ojos para centrarse de nuevo en su reflejo cansado y sólo un, simple, pero potente pensamiento rozó su mente. _Eres una tonta, __Snow White__._

La mujer de pelo negro fue repentinamente sacudida de sus reflexiones silenciosas y constantemente cayendo en espiral, por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su alcoba real. Suspiró profundamente y el sonido que se le escapó fue el de la respiración entrecortada de un alma moribunda, antes de llamar a la fuente de la interrupción. "Entre", anunció, y la pesada puerta se abrió rápidamente para revelar uno de sus muchos guardias reales.

Él se inclinó respetuosamente antes de anunciar la llegada de los invitados inesperados. "Mi reina, el lobo, Red, y el hada desterrada, Blue, han llegado al castillo. Ellas buscan consejo con usted, así como con el rey."

Dolor en el corazón de Snow se agitó violentamente su pecho, revoloteando con el ritmo de su asombro y temor simultáneos. Ciertamente no había esperado una visita, sobre todo, no una de las dos mujeres que habían ayudado a su hija refugiada a desafiar su dominio mediante el rescate de la reina caída, Regina, del sueño maldito que ella misma había provocado. El terror se derramaba por su corazón golpeando en sus venas, enfriando su sangre e induciendo su pánico al recordar aquella fatídica noche hace apenas tres semanas antes.

Había visto esa noche, sorprendida, de cómo su amado esposo había lanzado un ataque enojado hacia la madrina de su hija, alimentado por su propia ira amarga, y ella también había visto el destello de cabellos dorados en medio de una nube de color púrpura mientras la magia de su hija devoraba a las dos morenas, así como a la daga arrojada fuertemente por la mano del Rey. No sabía qué había sido de las tres, aunque la Reina Blanca y el Rey habían estado totalmente horrorizado por el giro de los acontecimientos, y no había un sol o una luna que se hubiera ido sin que Snow buscara su espejo encantado y rogara por imágenes de la princesa, de Red, o incluso de Blue para absolverla de su dolor, de su profunda preocupación. No había este tipo de imágenes, sin embargo, no había llegado jamás. Ella sólo veía su propio reflejo.

"Muy bien", dijo en voz baja al guardia. "Por favor, lleva a nuestros huéspedes a la sala del trono. El Rey y yo iremos dentro de poco."

"Sí, Su Majestad," respondió el guardia con otra reverencia respetuosa antes de retirarse de la alcoba de la reina para ver a las dos morenas que esperaban ansiosamente varios pisos más abajo.

Regina, hábil en su magia una vez más después de haberse permitido a sí misma mucha práctica con su poderosa princesa, se teletransportó a ella, a Red y a Blue a un sombrío grupo de árboles junto a la senda que conducía a la puerta sur del Castillo Blanco. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban de hecho solas y sin ser vistas antes de volver rápidamente a las otras dos mujeres.

"Una vez que hayan solicitado consejo, nuestro plan deberá rápidamente caer en el lugar", dijo con confianza.

"¿Y si la reina nos niega el consejo?" Preguntó Blue, frotando sus manos mientras miraba nerviosamente alrededor. Ciertamente estaban jugando con fuego, dada la ira que había presenciado por el Rey en su último encuentro. La ex hada había estado completamente sorprendida al ver que el hombre atacaba brutalmente a una mujer a la que una vez había respetado en gran medida, a una mujer que no sólo había salvado la vida de su esposa en más de una ocasión, sino que también había cuidado bien de su hija durante los últimos seis años.

"Ella va a aceptar su solicitud de un consejo, Blue," le respondió Regina segura. "De eso, estoy segura. Si conozco Snow, y lo hago muy bien, su culpa estará devorándola ahora. Ella no será capaz de negar su propia curiosidad. Estará ansiosa de noticias de la princesa."

"Una vez que se le haya concedido un consejo, debes ser convincente en tu dolor", continuó. "Ambas deben serlo."

"Sólo tengo que recordar esa la noche para ser convincente", respondió Red, las lágrimas ya hormigueando en las esquinas de sus hermosos ojos marrones ", cuando llegamos real y verdaderamente muy cerca de perderla." Red, Regina, y Blue compartieron un largo momento de silencio, todas ellas recordando en silencio la palidez enfermiza de la princesa y el flujo constante de color carmesí que cubría su estómago, sus manos y sus labios mientras luchaba por su vida el tiempo suficiente para salvar a su amada bruja. Las lágrimas ahora se detuvieron en todas sus pestañas mientras Regina se aclaró la garganta ronca.

"Muy bien", dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, su voz sin aliento por sus propios recuerdos de esa noche. "Las veré pronto a ambas, entonces." Dudó un momento antes de añadir: "Sean fuertes", mientras su afecto por las dos mujeres la golpeaba fuertemente en ese momento.

La loba y la ex hada asintieron antes de pisar el camino de tierra estrecho y comenzar su caminata corta a la puerta sur del castillo. Regina las vio irse solo un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en una nube de magia una vez más y reaparecer en una terraza al lado de la sala del trono del Castillo Blanco. Ella rápidamente se envolvió a sí misma con un encantamiento de invisibilidad antes de trasladarse a abrir los grandes ventanales de la terraza sólo una rendija para que pudiera escuchar y observar la escena que sabía que pronto seria desplegada.

Red y Blue se pusieron rígidas y se estabilizaron a sí mismas cuando la voz del heraldo del castillo resonó innecesariamente a través de la sala del trono abierta. Las enormes puertas de la parte trasera de la sala del trono se abrieron para revelar a los monarcas reinantes regiamente mano a mano en su arco.

"¡Sus Majestades, el Rey James y la Reina Snow!" -gritó mientras el hombre y la mujer dieron un paso adelante y subieron a la tarima para estar sentados encima de sus tronos a juego. Tanto la loba como la ex hada se vieron sorprendidas por el espectáculo de formalidad dado que ambas habían sido amigas personales de los monarcas una vez. Esta historia, obviamente, había sido despedida el día de hoy sin embargo, y Red asumió que James había insistido en que él y Snow hicieran una demostración de su estado real, una obra de teatro y un recordatorio de su dominio y poder. Era una movida desesperada que sólo demostraba la continua negación del hombre por su propia conducta traicionera y verdaderamente despreciable que todos los presentes habían visto sólo tres semanas antes.

Snow observó a las dos morenas desde donde estaba sentada en su trono. Su corazón seguía latiendo locamente en su pecho, su único temor se magnifico por el traje oscuro que adornaba a sus viejas amigas. Tanto Red como Blue vestían puramente de negro, el color del luto, y un bulto vicioso de repente se disparo hasta la garganta de la Reina Blanca bloqueándose ferozmente en su lugar y amenazándola con la asfixia. Ella se concentró en la cara de Red, sus facciones se torcían en una exhibición obvia de dolor, y la visión de Snow se volvió borrosa cuando notó las brillantes lágrimas bailando en los ojos de la mujer y corriendo por sus mejillas. Luchó por permanecer consciente mientras las piezas del rompecabezas se estrellaban con fuerza en su lugar sin que una sola palabra de hubiera sido pronunciada nunca.

_Oh dioses,_ pensó. _Esto seguramente no puede estar pasando._

"¿Qué negocios tienen ustedes con nosotros?" Preguntó James, su voz retumbando con autoridad en toda la enorme habitación.

Red permitió que sus recuerdos de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hija la inundaran una vez más antes de hablar, su voz se quebró audiblemente."Nosotras — " Blue puso una mano reconfortante sobre los brazos de la loba y habló en su lugar, aunque las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la ex hadas ahora también.

"La princesa ha caído", anunció a los monarcas y un grito escalofriante y sollozante fue arrancado de la garganta de Snow White, el sonido envió escalofríos de hielo por las espinas de las dos morenas. Red se tragó su culpabilidad del momento con la convocatoria de su valor, recordándose a sí misma lo que se habían propuesto a llevar a cabo este día mientras Blue asestaba otro golpe. "Está muerta."

La Reina Blanca se agarró el pecho con fuerza, casi rasgando la tela de su traje real mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos color esmeralda, pasando por sus labios entreabiertos ahora jadeando desesperadamente por aire. Red ansiaba tanto consolar a su vieja amiga, odiando la expresión torturada que pintaba su rostro justo. Era un acto cruel, de hecho, sin embargo, temieron que algo menos fuera un fracaso para llegar a la mujer que una vez conocieron tan bien antes de que ella se deformara por sus propios deseos egoístas, nada menos podría despertar a su verdadero yo, romper su negación.

Lo hicieron por Snow White y lo hicieron por Emma, ya que sabían que incluso si Emma iba a perdonar y olvidar, Snow no podría acepta el amor de la princesa por la Reina Oscura. Ella debía ser inspirada por sus emociones para finalmente ver y _creer_ la verdad que había negado por mucho tiempo —que Emma y Regina eran Almas Gemelas destinadas, y no se les podía negar su amor. Ellas sabían que sólo era una forma de demostrárselo tanto a la mujer de pelo negro como al resto de los que se encontraban por completo en esta actuación, en la poción colgada alrededor del cuello de Blue, en los recuerdos mágicamente alterados de Red, y en la respuesta a la pena de la Reina Blanca. Sólo entonces, esperaban, iban a ser capaz de ir más allá de sus prejuicios y en una nueva era de aceptación e incluso de unión. El Rey, sin embargo, realmente creía que había ganado esta crueldad cuando se sentó sin pedir disculpas sobre su trono, mirando hacia abajo a las dos como si fueran las culpables. Él no conocía el alcance de lo equivocado que estaba con esa creencia.

"¿Quién ha matado a mi hija?" La voz de Rey James rugió a través de la sala del trono mientras las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos azules y él saltó de su trono. "¡Tendré su cabeza!" Snow, sin embargo, no era más que un arrugado, montón lloroso encima de su propio trono.

"Entonces seguramente debe llamar su espada ahora y colocar la hoja en su propia garganta, Rey James," escupió Red con fuerza al hombre que palideció y se tambaleó ante las palabras, casi derrocado del estrado mientras su rostro se contraía en estado de shock y confusión mientras su esposa respondía en un jadeo que se rompió a través de sus sollozos. Miró a su marido antes de cruzar sus ojos borrosos con Red.

"¡No!" -gritó la palabra nada más que una partida, súplica desesperada.

"¿Qu-Qué es esta locura?" tartamudeó James, sus lágrimas ahora empujaban adelante tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le palpitaba y su visión se nublaba con recelo."¡Es una mentira!"

"Por favor, Red, ¿es esto cierto?" Preguntó Snow en un susurro roto al tropezar con rapidez frente a la tarima para agarrarse con la mano temblorosa de su vieja amiga.

Las lágrimas de Red eran totalmente genuinas ya que ella sufría por sus recuerdos de esa noche y por la angustia que ahora le había causado a la mujer que había sido su compañera más querida y preciada. La loba asintió solemnemente y vio como la Reina Blanca se derrumbaba de rodillas a los pies de las dos morenas que lloraban por su dolor y por su propia cuenta.

"La princesa fue fatalmente herida por una daga dirigida a mí", dijo Red a los monarcas, con la voz temblorosa mientras se giraba para chocar su mirada con la del hombre que había cometido un atentado contra su vida y continuó, "la daga lanzada por la mano del Rey." Con esas palabras, James, también, cayó pesadamente de rodillas, por la conmoción y el dolor como una piedra de diez toneladas en su espalda. "Lo _que_ ha hecho, Rey James", agregó Red, repitiendo las palabras que el hombre le había dicho sólo tres semanas antes, "es un acto de traición a la patria." Él sacudió violentamente la cabeza, aunque sus lágrimas dijeron así de su creencia y comprensión de lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche.

"No, por favor, es una mentira", susurró.

"Traemos la prueba," intervino Blue, su voz entrecortada y agrietada por la tristeza palpable en el aire, el dolor se agitaba en cada corazón en la sala, aunque todos por diversas razones y todos en diferentes grados. El hada antigua entonces buscó su cuello y tiró un collar de cable para revelar un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido de color azul pálido, de debajo del cuello de su vestido. "Es una poción que le permitirá acceder a los recuerdos de Red para que puedan presenciar la prueba de la mala suerte de la princesa."

La reina reinante se atragantó con otro sollozo mientras lentamente asintió con comprensión antes de levantarse temblorosamente. Ella tomó y destapó el frasco de la ex hada e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el líquido de color azul pálido se deslizaba rápidamente por su garganta. Red se adelantó y tomó las manos temblorosas de la reina en las suyas, elevándolas hasta su cara y presionando los dedos de Snow White a sus sienes.

Snow jadeó audiblemente cuando los recuerdos de Red, alterados mágicamente por Regina para esta noche, surgieron tras sus párpados con chocante y dolorosa claridad y velocidad. Vio a su propio marido, el Rey, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira, tirando hacia delante el brazo para lanzar una daga de mango negro en el aire. Vio como la daga aceleró hacia la nube de humo púrpura que envolvía tanto a Red como a Blue y otra vez, captó el destello del pelo dorado. La imagen se arremolinaba y se transformaba en otra. Vio como la princesa, su hija preciosa y hermosa, caía pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, la misma daga de mango negro sobresalía de su abdomen en medio de una creciente mancha roja. Vio como la rubia herida y ensangrentada se arrastró a una maldita y dormida Regina sobre un suelo de madera maltratada, y oyó las palabras de amor susurradas por su hija antes de que Emma apretara los labios ensangrentados con los de la bruja. Ella vio como el cuerpo de su hija caía pesadamente contra la bruja mientras un pulso de energía atravesaba la habitación y haciendo eco del grito marcó el regreso de Regina a la conciencia. Oyó los gritos de Red hacia Regina para que ayudara a su hija y ella vio como la loba se adelantaba a sacar la daga del Rey del vientre de su propia hija. Vio a Regina temblar, las lágrimas empañando las muchas expresiones de sus rasgos, y prácticamente podía sentir la desesperación de la bruja cuando ella expresó su miedo, su incapacidad para llevar a cabo la magia de curación que se necesitaba. Regina puso luego su mano temblorosa sobre la herida de la princesa y lloró por su magia para que volviera a ella, pero nada llegó. La imagen giró y cambió para revelar una Regina caer llorando sobre el pecho de Red antes de que la imagen volviera a cambiar. Entonces vio la cara enfermizamente pálida de Emma mientras la princesa yacía sobre una cama tanto con Regina como con Red a su lado, la bruja secaba la cara de la rubia con un paño húmedo. La última imagen que vio fue la de la cara de Regina, con los ojos fijos en los propios, orbes marrones de Red, encendidos de ira y la promesa de una venganza.

Una vez que la imagen final se desvaneció, las manos de Snow cayeron pesadamente de la cara de Red y ella se desplomó contra la loba, sus sollozos reverberando en las paredes de la gran sala del trono. "Regina intentó salvarla, pero ella acababa de despertar de su maldición", dijo Red suavemente, lágrimas aún cayendo por su cara. "Y se había quedado sin su magia casi veinte años. No importa lo que lo intentara, no podía curar a Emma. Limpiamos la herida e hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda. Fuimos capaces de detener la hemorragia para ganar tiempo para que descansara y se curara naturalmente, pero la princesa contrajo una infección, y la magia de Regina aún no había crecido lo suficiente como para luchar contra ella. El alma moribunda Emma drenaba la de la propia Regina, ya que son una misma y le impidió ganar la energía que requería para sanarla. Emma sucumbió a la muerte en la noche, una semana antes del día de hoy. Hemos estado en duelo desde entonces. "

"Regina ya ha recuperado gran parte de su magia. Hemos sido incapaces de consolarla. Ella está loca con su dolor", dijo Blue con tristeza, con la voz temblando mientras hablaba.

Los resonantes sollozos de la reina eran como cuchillos afilados en los corazones de las dos mujeres morenas, aunque continuaron recordándose que esto debía hacerse. Esto era tanto su venganza, así como su oportunidad de luchar para cambiar las pruebas que seguramente han de venir por parte de los monarcas que no podían ver más allá de sus propios prejuicios y negación.

James sólo necesitaba ver y oír la agitación y el dolor de su esposa para reconocer la verdad en la afirmación de Red. Su hija realmente había muerto y por su propia mano, no menos. Se acurrucó en sí mismo, apoyando su frente en el suelo frío de la sala del trono y perdiéndose en el dolor de la tortura en su cuerpo y alma al oír a su esposa hablar una vez más.

"Beso de amor verdadero," Snow respiró en un susurro entre lágrimas al recordar la imagen de la memoria de Red sobre su hija despertando a la reina caída con un beso moribundo. "Regina estaba en lo cierto. Oh dioses, ¿qué he hecho?"

En ese momento, un remolino de humo púrpura apareció en el centro de la sala del trono, capturando las atenciones de sus ocupantes. Regina apareció en medio de la nube en toda su gloria de Reina Malvada, su vestido ébano de luto le hablaba a voces a la reina reinante mientras Snow notaba las lágrimas temblorosas en los ojos de la bruja, aunque la mujer parecía estar tratando de luchar contra ellas. Chispas de electricidad púrpura crepitaban sobre y entre los dedos de Regina mientras centraba sus orbes chocolate sobre los esmeraldas de Snow y habló.

"Lo siento, ¿llego tarde?" Preguntó con amargura, sus palabras como un cuchillo en el corazón de la Reina Blanca mientras el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a temblar.

* * *

**Quiero darles de nuevo las gracias por sus comentarios y disculparme si me he tardado hoy, y si se me pasó algún error, pero ando sin mi portátil y es un pequeño problema. **


	30. La Difícil Situación de la Reina Malvada

**Con la prisa que llevo, no me fije que en realidad el capítulo anterior no es la mitad de la historia. La verdadera mitad es el capítulo 28. xD Y disculpen de nuevo porque se me pasaron las lineas divisorias en el 29.**

**N/A _"Este capítulo es muy pesado, angustioso e intenso. Lean lentamente y dejen que cada palabra se hunda en ti, porque esto, mis amigos, es un momento crucial. A pesar de que esto no es sino un acto de Regina, sus palabras son verdaderas, y en el momento que crea una poderosa tormenta de rabia que afecta a Snow White como nada lo ha logrado. Es hora de abrir los ojos y el dolor a largo silencio de la reina caída poner a expresar. Si de verdad quieres sentir el poder de la emoción que hice todo lo posible para encender aquí, añade una banda sonora, _**_**"John's Walk" by Jamin Winans. Póngalo en repetición, a su vez, y déjense perder en el momento, confíen en mí, no os arrepentiréis. Lean lentamente, amigos. Disfrútelo. Disfrute! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Treinta: La Difícil Situación de la Reina Malvada

Una ráfaga de imágenes recorrieron la mente de la Reina Blanca ante la vista de su ex madrastra. Se vio como una niña, barrida de la silla de un caballo salvaje, detenida con la seguridad de los brazos de una desconocida.

Se deleitaba en el temor de la bondad de aquella desconocida, el desinterés de esa desconocida, la belleza de aquella desconocida.

Oyó su voz susurrar con sorpresa, cantando su gratitud.

_Me has salvado._

Vio como sus propias palabras, verdaderas y potentes, eran contestadas con una sonrisa que iluminaba el cielo abierto con el brillo de mil soles.

Se perdió en el calor de los remolinos de chocolate sin fin de sus ojos brillantes y amables, y reconfortantes brazos.

Vio su alegría cuando le dieron noticia abrumadora, llenándola de felices y esperanzadores pensamientos por ganar una amiga, ganando una madre cuando la suya había sido arrancada de ella.

Sintió el aleteo en su pecho, el tirón de su corazón mientras las manos suaves tomaban su cara y los labios suaves susurraron palabras que alterarían para siempre su joven vida.

_Porque el amor, el Amor Verdadero... es magia._

Sintió su propia preocupación, sus labios traicionar la solemne promesa que había hecho.

Vio como la tristeza, la ira, el dolor, pintaba esos una vez vibrantes ojos al ser una hermosa pero triste novia.

En cada momento, en cada recuerdo, ella vio ahora lo que siempre se había estado perdiendo. Dolor. Sintió el dolor de Regina. Ella estaba completamente rodeada por él, devorada por él, propiedad de Regina como siempre había estado.

* * *

"Regina, ¿por qué haces esto?" sollozó Snow en voz alta mientras las paredes de la sala del trono se sacudían violentamente y el suelo debajo de ellos temblando por la rabia de la bruja. "¿Qué de bueno saldrá de esto ahora?"

Regina levantó sus manos, sus dedos encrespaban el aire mientras una risa grave y escalofriante se levantó de su garganta y susurró en sus labios. "¿No es así como me quieres, Snow White?" Le susurró a la reina de pelo negro, las lágrimas relucientes goteando espontáneamente de sus oscuras pestañas mientras reunía sus recuerdos para ayudarla en su acto, cada momento terrible y tortuoso que definía su maldita vida, que dieron forma a la mujer oscura y dañada en la que se había convertido.

Regina movió sus muñecas en el aire engrosado mientras llamaba la magia que corría por sus propias venas y despertaba en la médula de sus huesos. El temblor de las paredes de la sala del trono sólo se intensificaba, las piezas ahora se grietaban y se desmoronaban, cayendo de las alturas para hacer añicos contra el suelo de mármol al igual que estas, también, comenzó a dividirse. El hermoso mármol blanco fisurado bajo sus pies, mientras todos los presentes veían con gran asombro y terror del poder que tenía la reina caída. "¿No es esto lo que querías ver?"

La bruja llorando continuó su discurso, su voz era un gruñido irregular, un temblor terrorífico de la promesa y la pena. Su volumen creció a medida que los recuerdos continuaron sirviéndole, mientras su amor por Emma y la idea de perderla hacían eco a través de los recovecos de su mente, se arrastraban a lo largo de las grietas en su largamente ennegrecido y frágil corazón y la agitaba en una honesta acción y reacción.

"¿No me querías rota?"

"¿No me querías destrozada?"

"¿No querías que me enojara y retorciera de dolor?"

"¿No me querías sedienta, hambrienta de venganza?"

"¿No me querías malvada, Snow? ¿No me querías tan mala como necesitabas que fuera, como deseabas que sea para que puedas negarme mi felicidad, de modo que puedas tomar todo de mí y no ofrecer nada a cambio, por lo que podrías negarme todo lo que esta vida te ha dado con tanta libertad?"

"¿No me necesitabas dañada, fría y cruel para justificar tus propios deseos oscuros?" Un gran estruendo llenó el enorme espacio mientras la habitación se convertía en nada más que una extensión de las partes más oscuras del alma de Regina.

"¿NO ME QUERÍAS CRUEL?" Ella rugió. El vidrio de las muchas ventanas que decoraban la habitación del trono fue destrozado por la furia de la Reina Malvada, con el tormento que decoraba cada momento de su vigilia y su sueño. Los fragmentos volaron a su alrededor mientras ella entornaba los ojos en el montón arrugado que era una llorosa y aterrorizada Snow White.

Todos vieron cómo las lágrimas de Regina caían de sus ojos ennegrecidos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y resplandecía con un color púrpura brillante. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Ninguno de ellos habló. Apenas lograban respirar mientras se estrechaban sus corazones con el peso oscilante de las palabras de la bruja, de sus verdades vulnerables vertiéndose locamente a través de su ira. Todos lloraron con ella. Todos lloraban _por_ ella, pero no apartaron la mirada, y ninguno le negó este momento. Ninguno argumentó sus palabras. Nadie podía. Cada latido, cada ponderada sílaba hablaba sólo de verdad y sólo de tristeza. La Reina Malvada siempre había sido y siempre será mucho más que su título. Ella era una mujer que había conocido el sufrimiento más allá de lo que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera jamás imaginar.

"¿No me querías aquí, como yo, como siempre he estado, viendo tu felicidad florecer, mirándote encontrar y mantener el amor mientras yo me seco a tu paso, mientras yo pierdo todo lo que valoro una y otra, y otra vez? "

"¿No me querías adolorida y triste?"

"¿No querías que yo, Snow, permaneciera por siempre y para siempre... sola?" La última palabra no era más que un susurro roto, una melodía de la voz quebrada, y se estrelló contra el pecho de la Reina Blanca, perforando la carne y dolorosamente pinchando su corazón una vez puro y feliz.

"Regina, por favor..." Snow sollozó desde su lugar en el suelo agrietado y tembloroso. El impulso fue un susurro agujas en la piel de la bruja, raspando sus nervios e invitándola a seguir adelante. Ella sabía que esto tenía que suceder para abrir los ojos de la mujer frente a ella, la mujer que la habría dejado pudrirse eternamente en una maldición del sueño, simplemente para alejarla de la princesa, a pesar de saber lo que tal crueldad le haría a Emma, y a pesar de saber que Regina había y podría seguir cambiando por su amor, pero la vulnerabilidad del momento fue royendo sus entrañas, comiéndose su carne y despreciaba el sentimiento. Lanzó hacia adelante las chispas y el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer de pelo negro se elevó en el aire, flotando hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia entre las reinas opuestas hasta que se encontraron, las narices rozándose y los ojos chocando con ferocidad, en medio de una remolino tormentoso de cristales rotos y creciente tensión.

"Le has negado la felicidad a tu propia hija," susurró la bruja, el aliento de un beso venenoso de las facciones de la Reina Blanca ", sólo para que pudieras negarme la mía."

"Yo creía que realmente estabas perdida," susurró Snow a en respuesta, sus ojos esmeralda se nublaron con su dolor y su pesar. "Te creí malvada. No podía ver más allá de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras. Yo creía que no podías cambiar."

Regina bajó la Reina Blanca lentamente hasta el suelo para estar delante de ella. Podía sentir amor latente de Emma por Snow agitando su alma, y su voz se suavizó mientras hablaba. "Emma me cambió. Ella me salvó. Ella me enseñó a amar de nuevo."

"Lo sé," las palabras de Snow eran apenas audibles mientras asentía. "Me equivoqué, Regina, al negarte la oportunidad, al negar la suya a Emma, y me costó mi a hija, mi niña."

El corazón de la reina caída dolía profundamente en su pecho ahora por el dolor y la tristeza de la mujer frente a ella, la mujer que había sido la niña que Regina, misma, había amado por un tiempo.

* * *

Emma no podía soportar la tensión, la preocupación. No podía soportar el silencio en la pequeña casa vacía mientras esperaba oír el susurro de la voz de su amada en su cabeza. No podía soportar el dolor y la confusión que su plan seguramente evocaría, sin embargo, era necesario que su madre, su madre biológica, la viera, realmente la viera y en todo lo que estaba destinada a convertirse con Regina a su lado. Necesitaba la paz de su aceptación y su apoyo. La amargura y el resentimiento de sus padres hacia su amada casi le habían costado, su vida. Temía que nunca verían, que nunca llegarán a entender, e incluso si había vivido seis largos años sin ellos, todavía sufría por su aprobación y su amor en lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma.

Ella desea no tener que elegir entre su amor y su familia. No quería vivir una vida constantemente corriendo, temiendo por la seguridad de su bruja, la posibilidad de su captura. Quería redención para todos, perdón para cada uno de ellos. Quería nuevas posibilidades, posibilidades que labrarse un camino de la unidad, un camino hacia la paz.

La princesa paseaba por los confines de la casa, tratando de calmar sus emociones furiosas, con el corazón en guerra, sin embargo, el esfuerzo resultó infructuoso. Ella no podía aguantar más, la maldición de no saber, por lo que cerró los ojos y evoco imágenes del castillo que hacía tiempo había sido su hogar antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Emma, oculta a la vista, vio la escena que se desplegaba, las lágrimas borrando su visión mientras escuchaba cada palabra que resonaba por toda la sala del trono, cada sollozo arrancado de la garganta de Snow, cada lloroso susurró de negación de su padre desconsolado, y ella sufría por ellos. Ella sufría por todos ellos—Snow, James, Red, Blue, y muy especialmente, por Regina. Se maravilló ante el poder de su amada, el despliegue aterrador de magia que siempre fue cuidadosa para no dañar a los ocupantes de la gran sala del trono, incluso mientras los fragmentos de vidrio en espiral surcaban con locura el aire. Tal enfoque. Tal control. Era un espectáculo puramente impresionante del poder de Regina, sin embargo, para Emma, no era nada comparado con la belleza doliente y el poder escalofriante de la emoción sincera de la bruja, sus confesiones descaradas de dolor y tormento y, por último, verdadero, amor eterno.

La princesa podía oír el lamento en la voz de su madre biológica, la pena que brillaba en sus palabras, y ella sabía que finalmente habían llegado a ella, aunque deseaba que no haber tenido que llegar a esto. Esperaba, sin embargo, desde el fondo de su corazón y alma, que todos pronto estuvieran bien, que todo estuviera realmente maravilloso un día, que los acontecimientos de este día y las lecciones aprendidas como resultado de ello allanarán el camino para finalmente dejar ir y seguir adelante.

_Regina, mi amor,_ Emma llamó a su Alma Gemela a través del precioso vínculo telepático que conectaba sus mentes mientras sus almas, también, estaban conectadas, _vamos a terminar con esta locura, esta tortura. Todos hemos sufrido bastante. Vamos a curarnos las heridas para que podamos avanzar hasta el final._

* * *

Regina oyó susurrar la voz de la princesa dentro de su cabeza. Ella sabía que Emma estaba mirando, había sentido la presencia a su Alma Gemela. Había sabido mucho antes haber dejado atrás a la rubia que Emma iba a seguirlas, que no sería capaz de mantenerse al margen, a pesar de todo no se enojó por esto. En cambio, se consoló por la presencia oculta de su amada. Ella estaba siempre sorprendida por lo profundamente abierto y amable que era el corazón de Emma, orgullosa de la capacidad de su amor para empatizar, siempre con el dolor de los que sufren. Ella era realmente la mejor y más fervorosamente hermosa persona que la bruja había conocido jamás.

_Regina, mi amor, vamos a terminar con esta locura, esta tortura. Todos hemos sufrido bastante. Vamos a curarnos las heridas para que podamos avanzar hasta el final._

Regina estaba plenamente de acuerdo con la princesa. También deseaba poner fin a esto ya que no tomaba ninguna alegría en la crueldad, sin embargo era necesario, romper el corazón de una madre, afligir a la reina reinante tanto como pudiera tolerar. Ella realmente quería decir sus palabras. Emma la _había_ cambiado. Cuando Regina una vez se habría deleitado con el dolor ahora grabado en las características de su antigua enemiga, ahora sólo quería calmarla, y ella no sabía (ni le importaba saber) qué parte de ese deseo se debía a sus propios deseos y que parte de eso nacía de los pedazos del alma de Emma que se enredaban con la suya.

_Sí, Emma, __creo que ha llegado el momento,_ susurró Regina a cambio mientras mentalmente se preparó para lo que iba a venir.

La mirada de Regina se suavizó mientras la cruzaba con los ojos con la Reina Blanca, una vez más. Ella alzó una muñeca con elegancia y todos vieron como la sala del trono, agrietada y desmenuzada se reparaba por arte de magia, las fisuras cerrándose en el perfecto piso de mármol, una vez más y los remolinos de fragmentos de vidrio armándose como piezas de un rompecabezas dentados para componer perfectas, ventanas reflectantes que parecían nunca han sido tocadas. A continuación, utilizó su magia para levantar un arrugado Charming desde el suelo de mármol ahora impecable y tirar de él hacia el centro de la sala para estar al lado de su esposa. El Rey no se resistió ni tampoco luchó contra la magia. Simplemente dejo que le llevara con su reina para que ambos ahora se pusieran delante de Regina.

Blue y Red, con las mejillas aún húmedas por sus lágrimas, se unieron al trío en el centro de la sala del trono. Cada una de ellas puso sus manos consoladoras en los monarcas apesadumbrados mientras Regina hablaba en voz baja a los mismos. "A veces, incluso las mejores intenciones quedan empañadas por nuestras emociones", les dijo, "nos llevan a tomar decisiones equivocadas ya menudo terribles, las acciones una vez que se hacen a veces no se pueden deshacer." Una imagen de Daniel nadaba a la mente tanto de Regina, así como en la de Snow ante estas palabras. En la mente de Regina siguieron rápidamente las imágenes de las de las muchas vidas que había tomado o que se habían tomado en su nombre. "Esto lo sé bien," continuó, "al igual que tú, Snow."

Ella vaciló sólo un momento, dando una respiración profunda y estabilizándose antes de añadir: "Sin embargo, a veces, puede deshacerse."

Tanto Snow, como James se pusieron firmes al oír estas palabras, una explosión de esperanza y luz iluminando sus ojos brillantes mientras un remolino de humo púrpura llenaba el espacio vacío a la derecha de la bruja antes de desaparecer y disiparse para revelar la natural, melena de rizos dorados y los brillantes ojos esmeralda de la princesa, muy viva.

* * *

**Vaya capítulo, ¿no? Mañana intentaré actualizar más temprano.**

**Me disculpo una vez más por el cap. anterior, de verdad tenia prisa. =/**


	31. Las Lecciones que Aprendemos

Capítulo Treinta y Uno: Las Lecciones que Aprendemos

"¿Estás enfadada?" Le preguntó Emma mientras se sentaba hundiéndose suavemente encima de la de la enorme cama del rey y de la reina reinantes en la alcoba real, sus piernas se balanceaban a un lado y una silenciosa y todavía temblante Snow White sentada a sólo unos centímetros a su derecha. No se miraban entre sí, ambas devorando el suelo con sus miradas, mientras hablaban en voz baja entre sí, Emma había solicitado un momento a solas con su madre biológica, una oportunidad de hablar con ella.

"Fue cruel," susurró Snow, su voz apenas audible, aunque no tenía ningún indicio evidente de ira o resentimiento por la magnitud de los eventos emocionalmente tensos y tratados que se habían producido esta noche, un acto planeado y ejecutado como una lección de aprendizaje, una lección para ver, una lección de desprendimiento.

"Era necesario," respondió la princesa, un ligero corte en su voz a pesar de que se quedó sin tensión y sin ira. Muchos corazones se habían desangrado esta noche, muchos habían llorado, y muchos habían sido aplastados sólo para ser revividos una vez más. No se necesitaba nada más. El mensaje había sido muy claro.

"Sí, supongo que lo fue", respondió la Reina Blanca asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el resto de sus lágrimas colgaban y goteaban desde la barbilla con hoyuelos que había pasado a su hermosa y amada hija.

"Tus ojos siempre han estado cerrados", le dijo Emma, ahora volteándose hacia la mujer de pelo negro, la mujer que una vez la había metido en la cama cada noche y compartido historias brillantes y emocionantes con ella, la mujer que había compuesto una vez gran parte del mundo de la princesa. "Tú has sido incapaz de ver, incapaz de entender. Has olvidado todo lo que una vez me enseñaste."

"¿De qué lección hablas?" Preguntó Snow en voz baja, la confusión se retorcía ligeramente en sus rasgos y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con su reflejo en los orbes esmeralda de su hija.

Emma sonrió suavemente hacia ella, preciosos recuerdos de su corta infancia ahora inundaban a través de su mente. "Muchas", dijo. "Me enseñaste el amor, la magia y el poder del Amor Verdadero, al igual que Regina una vez te lo enseñó. Me enseñaste a buscar el amor en todo lo que hago, y una vez que lo encuentre, a no permitir que se escape, a sostenerlo fuertemente y siempre. Y eso es lo que hice, Snow. Eso es lo que yo he seguido haciendo estos muchos, muchos años. "

Snow White se estremeció al oír a su hija referirse a ella por su nombre, la profunda y fervorosamente falta del término cariñoso de ternura, de la familia, que la princesa ahora reservaba sólo para la mujer lobo que había sido la compañera más querida de Snow. Ella sabía que había allanado el camino, sin embargo. Había sido quien impulsó a Emma lejos con sus propias acciones egoístas, y aunque sabía que nunca podría regresarle a su hija o a Regina esos seis años perdidos, ella deseaba profundamente poder hacerlo. Todo lo que podía esperar por el momento, sin embargo, era el perdón, y tal vez incluso un futuro en el que ella pudiera conocer a su hija de nuevo y compartir su hermosa vida, un futuro en el que ella pudiera llegar a conocer más de la bondad de la mujer que una vez había sido su madrastra, y que había sido su enemiga.

"Me aferré a mi amor, incluso cuando tenía miedo, incluso cuando estaba sola, e incluso cuando te paraste en mi contra, porque es lo que una vez me enseñaste a hacer. Es lo que me enseñaste a ser. Por eso, estoy eternamente agradecida, pero eso no excusa lo que has hecho, ni lo que James ha hecho", continuó Emma, necesitando expresar con sus propias palabras todo lo que había sentido y abrigado profundamente dentro desde que no era más que una niña pequeña, hambrienta y con frío en un árbol hueco en el bosque.

"Has tomado mucho de mí. Ambos lo hicieron, y has tomado más de Regina. Durante mi infancia entera, Snow, me enseñaste que el mal no nace. Se hace, y si no fuera por la orientación y el apoyo de Red, y si no fuera por mi propia determinación de reunirme con mi amor, esta lección podría haber sido muy cierta en mí." Un sollozo ahogado y tranquilo se levantó de la garganta de la Reina Blanca, mientras escuchaba a su hija, la verdad en sus palabras golpeándola con la fuerza de un ejército de miles de personas. Sus propias acciones fácilmente podrían haber conducido a su pequeña hija por un camino oscuro, el mismo camino una vez tomado por su ex madrastra, un camino que habría llevado solamente a una mayor angustia y una futura condena a su hija. El entendimiento encendió un fuego en su alma.

"Durante toda mi juventud, me hablaste de tu amor por la mujer que Regina una vez había sido, de la esperanza por su redención, pero le quitaste, su verdadera oportunidad de redención. Tú la condenaste a seis años, con la esperanza de más tiempo, a una vida maldita de sólo dolor, atrapada dentro de una sala de ardor que le enseñó sólo a desear una muerte que nunca llegaría, y al mismo tiempo, Snow, yo estaba sufriendo por ella. Estaba buscándola a ella. Temía que nunca la encontraría. Temí perderme en el dolor, en el tormento de estar sin ella. Con cada sol y luna que pasaba, el agujero en mi corazón y el vacío en mi alma sólo crecían, ya que sin Regina, estoy incompleta. Ella es mi otra mitad. Ella es mi Alma Gemela, y _elegiste_ quitármela. Tú _elegiste_ negarme la belleza y la bendición de mi Verdadero Amor, y ahora Regina y yo, no podremos nunca recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido."

Las propias lágrimas de Emma ahora se deslizaban suavemente de sus ojos esmeralda mientras hablaba con la mujer que tanto amaba y odiaba, la mujer que igualmente era y no era su madre. La reina reinante ahora lloraba abiertamente mientras sufría por la tristeza y el dolor que le había causado a su hija, por la persona que se había permitido llegar a ser. Ahora sólo quería la redención, el perdón que una vez esperó por Regina.

"Estoy tan profundamente apenada, Emma," susurró Snow, su voz agrietada y temblante estremeció el aire. "¿Puedes, _querrías_, perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho?" Cruzaron miradas mientras la Reina Blanca contuvo luego el aliento, aterrada de escuchar la respuesta de su hija a esta pregunta vital. Emma respiró fuerte y eligió sólo ser honesta con la mujer de pelo negro.

"Quiero, sí", le dijo, "y es una lucha que sufro con cada minuto que pasa. Anhelo perdonarte, perdonarlos a los dos, y espero tal vez, algún día, ser capaz, pero todavía no puedo. Todavía no he encontrado en mi interior, la fuerza para perdonar su traición. Quedó tallada en mi carne, en mi alma, una cicatriz que nunca podrá borrarse, y aunque sé que siempre permanecerá, mi esperanza es que un día, se desvanezca en gran medida y el dolor de su recordatorio disminuya, y luego, encontrare por fin la fuerza para perdonar."

Lágrimas silenciosas siguieron cayendo por mejillas de la reina justa ya que no recibió la respuesta que su alma ansiaba tan desesperadamente pero sabía que era no una respuesta sin esperanza y más como una promesa que ella sabía que se merecía. "Yo, sin embargo," continuó la princesa, "quiero dejar de lado ese odio que quema dentro de mí hacia ti y hacia James, y deseo dejar ir el mismo odio que arde en tu interior hacia la mujer que amo. Me gustaría seguir adelante, avanzar. Deseo la libertad de amar como mi corazón demanda, la libertad de amar a _quien_ mi corazón demanda, y que es, siempre ha sido, y siempre será Regina."

"Realmente la amas," susurró Snow mientras se encontró con la mirada de su hija una vez más y sus palabras cantaron más como una declaración para sí misma que una pregunta, una comprensión, una observación hecha con temor.

"Lo hago", respondió Emma con independencia, con un tono firme y sus ojos iluminados por el amor del que ella hablaba.

"¿Y ella te hace feliz, Emma?" Preguntó Snow, necesitando oír a su hija pronunciar las palabras, incluso si ella conocía ya la respuesta. "¿Ella es realmente tu otra mitad?"

Una sonrisa brillante y sacude el almas estalló en los labios de la princesa, brillando a través de las lágrimas y hablando del caudal en su corazón. "Oh, Snow," Emma susurró sin aliento ", ella es el aire que respiro."

Un simple pero hermosa sonrisa, apareció en los labios de la reina al oír esto, y en respuesta, sólo asintió con cautela deslizando una mano pálida y delgada hacia su hija, con la esperanza de que Emma le permitiera al tacto, y para gran placer de Snow White, ella lo hizo. Emma apretó la mano de su madre biológica, con la esperanza de que esta simple demostración de afecto por parte la reina significara la aceptación de un amor que muchos en su reino lo creían prohibido, incluso vergonzoso.

"Deseo no ocultar mi amor", dijo Emma en voz baja, necesitando respuestas y la garantía de que ella y Regina ahora podían vivir en paz y podrían tener la libertad de amarse abiertamente la una a la otra y sin ser juzgadas. "No deseo vivir una vida corriendo, Snow. Sólo deseo paz, sólo la libertad de crear y compartir una vida con Regina. ¿Puedes aceptar esto? ¿Puedes permitir que vivamos en paz?"

"Sí, Emma, creo que puedo," susurró Snow mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hija, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a negarle a la princesa ningún deseo, ninguna felicidad. Emma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y sonrió a la reina. Eran finalmente libres. Ella y Regina finalmente podrían vivir sin miedo a ser perseguidas, sin temor a la captura, y sin temor a represalias sin sentido por parte del Rey y la Reina Blancos.

"Gracias," susurró Emma. Apretó la mano de la mujer de pelo negro, una vez más antes de soltarla y levantarse de la cama de los monarcas. Justo cuando estaba volviendo a salir, Snow disparó sucesivamente una mano para capturar la de Emma, una vez más.

"¿Te veré otra vez?" Preguntó Snow, con la voz en una maraña de mezcla de emociones, esperanza, miedo, amor, tristeza, alegría, y todos más allá.

"Creo que lo harás, Snow," dijo Emma con sinceridad, con la esperanza de que algún día podrían realmente ser capaces de reparar por completo lo mucho se había roto entre ellas. Snow dejó escapar otro sollozo, éste, sin embargo, de alegría y alivio. Ella asintió con la cabeza y soltó la mano de su hija, sonriendo suavemente mientras miraba a la princesa cruzar la puerta.

"¿Emma?" La princesa, al oír su nombre susurrado tímidamente de los labios de la reina, se volteo una última vez para hacerle frente, con su mano apoyada suavemente sobre el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que Red es ahora tu madre", dijo Snow en silencio, con lágrimas deslizándose suavemente una vez más ", pero tal vez, algún día, puedas encontrar un espacio nuevo en tu corazón para mí, ¿para dos madres?"

"Tal vez yo podría", le dijo Emma, sonriendo suavemente y con tristeza a la mujer llena de lágrimas, antes de girarse y despedirse de la gran sala donde la Reina Blanca una vez le dio la bienvenida al mundo con amor y reverencia.

* * *

Cuando Emma salió de la alcoba real y se dirigió hacia el gran pasillo, miró a su derecha, sus ojos se centraron en la puerta que daba a la habitación que había sido suya, la habitación que en un tiempo había sido su santuario y en otro, había sido su prisión. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba entreabierta, y sin pensarlo, cruzó la corta distancia y miró a través.

La habitación estaba como la recordaba en todos los sentidos, perfectamente intacta por el tiempo, y allí, en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba el rey sentado sobre la cama de una niña. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos, con los codos clavados en sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se estremecía con sollozos. Emma entró silenciosamente en la habitación y la cruzo hasta estar de pie delante del rey roto. Llegó adelante y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

James levantó la cabeza, brillantes ríos trazando la distancia entre los ojos mar hasta la línea fuerte, y angulosa de su mandíbula. "Yo—yo lo— siento tanto", le susurró a su hija, sus palabras apenas registrando a través de su angustia. Él tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo. "Lo siento mucho, Emma. Yo—Yo no sé quién soy, en quien me he convertido."

"Ya no eres el hombre bueno y justo que conocí", le dijo Emma en voz baja, "aunque puedes serlo de nuevo si así lo deseas."

"Y mientras yo todavía no encuentro en mi corazón el perdón por lo que has hecho, ni sé si alguna vez lo haré, no es mi perdón el que debes buscar."

"¿No?" Preguntó él, sus lágrimas aún cayendo.

"No fue mi corazón el que tu daga estuvo a punto de perforar", le dijo, y su voz se volvió fría mientras el recuerdo de aquella noche fatídica se derramaba en su mente. La idea de en lo que fácilmente podría haberse convertido su madre, Red, la heló hasta los huesos, encendió su ira, su miedo y su sincero desprecio por el hombre que una vez había sido su buen y gentil padre.

"Si realmente deseas la redención, tu disculpa no debe ser para mí, sino para Red. Su perdón es suyo para dar, y voy a respetar su elección de cualquier manera." Y con eso, Emma se apartó del Rey roto y caminó una vez más hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, sin embargo, se volteo hacia el hombre que lloraba e hizo una última observación, el voto solemne pintaba cada palabra.

"Sepa esto, sin embargo, James," dijo, con tono firme y con autoridad ", en caso de que vuelvas a amenazar o intentar de dañar a mi madre o a mi amor, te destruiré, y tus penas, a continuación, serán pagadas con tu vida."

Sólo oyó responder el grito de James mientras la puerta de su pasado se cerraba tras ella, el golpe de la madera haciendo eco en el pasillo del castillo con un aire siniestro de finalidad.

* * *

Regina se volteó cuando los pasos que marcaban el regreso de su amada Emma se hicieron eco en la sala del trono donde las había dejado sólo un poco más temprano. Red rápidamente cruzó el espacio abierto para abrazar a su hija, plantando un beso cariñoso en la frente de Emma mientras intercambiaban palabras de amor y cariño, agradecida de que estuviera a salvo y que hubiera tenido éxito en su misión, pero sobre todo, agradecida de estar juntas de nuevo.

Emma luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación para reunirse con las otras dos, abrazando rápidamente Blue y dándole las gracias por su ayuda esta noche, antes de volver su atención a la mujer en cuyos brazos anhelaba estar, la mujer en cuyo corazón sufría por sumergirse y nunca regresar por aire.

La princesa llevó una palma tierna al alrededor de la mejilla de su amada e hizo todo lo posible para expresar todo lo que daba vueltas en su corazón, en su alma, a través de su mirada compartida. Tomó a Regina en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, plantando pequeños besos en la mandíbula de la bruja, el cuello y el pelo, antes de levantar sus labios a la oreja de Regina.

"Somos libres finalmente, Regina," susurró, y la alegría conmovedora que decoraba la voz de Emma se hundió a través de la piel de Regina y disparó directamente a su ya compartido corazón. Las lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente por sus ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su amor, deseando nunca dejarla ir, ya que sus corazones agitaban con la belleza y la maravilla de todo lo que tenían por delante, el camino que se abría ante ellas, una vida que podrían vivir libre y abiertamente, ya no teniendo que correr y ocultarse.

"¿Dónde iremos a partir de aquí, mi amor?" Preguntó mientras respiraba el olor reconfortante de la mujer joven que había tan bella e irrevocablemente cambiado su vida.

"No importa", le dijo Emma mientras volvía nuevamente a mirar a los ojos de Regina.

"¿No?"

"¿Todavía no lo sabes?" preguntó la princesa, extendiendo sus manos para ahuecar las mejillas de la bruja de nuevo y deslizar sus pulgares a través de ellas secando el constante rastros de lágrimas.

"¿Saber qué, cariño?" Le preguntó Regina.

Emma dio un largo, y claro suspiro y miró profundamente a los cálidos ojos cacao que hace mucho tiempo le había enseñado a su corazón a cantar. "Yo te seguiría a cualquier parte."

* * *

**Awww... :')**


	32. El Origen de las Estrellas

**Último capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Dos: El Origen de las Estrellas

Ilimitadas estrellas espolvoreaban la superficie oscura del infinito cielo nocturno, como si estuvieran pintadas con pinceles delicados encima de un gran lienzo, negro. Emma tomaba la maravilla de su luz centelleante mientras yacía en el frío suelo del bosque, justo detrás de su pequeña cabaña. Yacía de espaldas, con los brazos metidos cómodamente bajo la cabeza mientras su mente daba vueltas con todo lo que su vida era ahora y todo lo que había sido una vez, todo lo que podría ser un día. Su respiración salía en nieblas blancas, transformándose en algo visible en el frío aire de la noche. Estaba sola, después de haber despertado en medio de la noche mientras que la luna estaba en su punto más alto, incapaz de dormir por más tiempo. Desde su fuga del Reino Blanco cuando era sólo una niña pequeña, nunca había dormido bien, siempre plagada de pesadillas y pensamientos inquietos. Los acontecimientos de esta noche sólo habían alimentado su inquietud y su derroche de emociones permanecían ruidosa y caótica en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Una ola repentina de calor inundó el cuerpo de Emma desde la cabeza hasta los pies, instantáneamente calentando todo lo que el aire frió de la noche le había helado hasta los huesos. Una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en la cara de la princesa mientras una manta suave, cálida y masiva se materializó por debajo de ella, separando su cuerpo de la tierra helada y se estiró en gran medida en el espacio vacío a su izquierda, que luego fue llenado por la impresionante forma de su amada, Regina.

La bruja morena se quedó en silencio encima de la manta que había conjurado, sus brazos elevados descansaban debajo de su cabeza y su cuerpo imitaba a Emma. Emma volteó la cabeza para disfrutar de la vista de su amor, y su cuerpo sólo vibro aún más con calor. Regina estaba junto a ella en sólo una túnica delgada de noche que terminaba a mitad de camino por sus muslos. Sus piernas largas y delgadas bellamente expuestas al igual que sus delgados, y suaves brazos, hombros, escote y cuello. La pálida luz de la luna brillaba sobre la bruja como si fuera el único ser digno de su resplandor celestial, y lo era, pensó Emma. Ella era la vista más impresionante que los ojos esmeralda de la princesa jamás hubieran visto.

Un vapor apenas visible rodaba constantemente encima de la piel de la bruja, iniciando en pequeños mechones, mientras emplea la magia para darse calor. Emma se sentía como si ella misma fuera de vapor, o incluso humo, ya que su respiración se detuvo en su garganta y su cuerpo se incendió en la noche helada. Cada parte de ella se moría por extender la mano y tocar a la mujer, tirar de Regina en sus brazos, explorarla y adorarla y apreciar cada segundo, cada toque y cada temblor, respiración nublada, pero se encontró, con que en este momento, no podía moverse. Sólo podía mirar a su amor, devorando la belleza de un espectáculo que recibió con reverencia y asombro.

"Cuando yo era una niña," susurró Regina, su voz hormigueo sobre la piel de Emma, mientras se metía en sus oídos y la traían de su ensoñación nebulosa, "mi padre me contaba sobre las estrellas. Cada estrella ardiendo brillantemente en el cielo nocturno representa un deseo, negado o en el olvido, puesto allí por los dioses para que nos iluminen y nos recuerden nuestros deseos, para recordarnos nunca dejar de lado la esperanza de que algún día podrían convertirse en realidad. Me dijo que cuando uno de los deseos había sido concedido finalmente, caería del cielo, con un rayo de luz brillante detrás de su estela, y una nueva estrella, un nuevo deseo, entonces tomaría su lugar. "

Mientras Regina hablaba, una lágrima se deslizaba por el rabillo de su ojo, arrastrándose por el lado de su cara antes de desaparecer en su pelo, y todo el tiempo, Emma la miró. Ella escuchó. Esperó a que el corazón de Regina se abriera aún más, que derramara todo lo que deseaba decir y desea compartir y, mientras la princesa sabía que requeriría más que solamente tiempo para abrirse dentro de esta noche, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar, desesperada por escuchar. Ella con mucho gusto pasaría cada luna de su vida simplemente escuchando, si eso es lo que Regina deseaba o necesitaba.

"Hice muchos deseos cuando pequeña", finalmente continuó, su voz ahora apenas audible mientras hablaba, "como una mujer joven, e incluso en la edad adulta, pero ningún hada se me apareció nunca. Mis deseos nunca fueron concedidos. No sabía si habían sido escuchados. Pasé muchas noches en el balcón de mi castillo mirando a las estrellas, a la espera de que cayeran, esperando a que los deseos de mi corazón por fin fueran escuchados."

Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por los ojos esmeralda mientras la princesa escuchaba a su Alma Gemela, le dolían las infinitas formas en las que el mundo le había dado la espalda a Regina, le habían negado su felicidad, incluso de niña. El corazón de Emma palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho mientras maldecía a las hadas, maldijo a todo el universo que había elegido ser ciego y sordo a los deseos desesperados de una niña sufriendo y de una mujer que no era nada más que una posesión, partida y utilizadas en contra de su voluntad tantas veces y de tantas maneras que su alma se deformó, su corazón ennegreció, y adormeció todo lo que alguna vez había florecido, esperanzado y con ganas, dentro de ella. Emma sabía que destruiría hasta el tiempo y el espacio, rasgaría el universo si Regina así lo quería.

Regina se movió entonces, volteando su cuerpo para hacer frente a su amada, sus ojos marrones brillantes buscaban los verdes. Se quedó sin aliento con fuerza antes de subir el ritmo de su pulso mientras notaba de la forma en la que los orbes esmeralda de Emma capturaban la luz de la luna, brillando maravillosamente como piedras preciosas bajo el pálido resplandor. Extendió sus manos hacia adelante, trazando con un dedo la mejilla de la princesa, pasando el pulgar por sus labios, y una palma por su cabello dorado. Regina sabía que podía vivir de estos toques simples, en lo asombroso que encontraba algo tan sencillo y precioso como compartir el mismo aire con Emma.

"Han pasado muchos años desde que he deseado algo," dijo ella, su profundo suspiro se elevó en la noche, una nube blanca en un mar negro.

"¿Cuál fue el último deseo que hiciste?" Le preguntó Emma mientras la bruja seguía acariciando su cabello y su mejilla. Se deleitaba con la sensación de las manos de Regina en su piel, con la forma en la que la mujer parecía estar siempre mirando en su interior, en su alma, y se preguntó si Regina podía verse allí, donde Emma sabía que estaba tan llena de la reina caída que a menudo pensaba que podría estallar.

Regina sonrió con tristeza al pensar en su último deseo. Había sido un momento precioso para ella y sin embargo no había podido disfrutar plenamente de él, entristecida por las numerosas comprensiones que habían bailado en su corazón esa noche. "¿Te acuerdas de tu octavo Día Santo?" Preguntó a su amor.

"Lo hago," dijo Emma con una inclinación de cabeza. "Ese fue el día que Red me otorgó mi collar encantado." Ella acarició la figura del lobo a través de su camisa mientras se apoyaba calurosamente contra su pecho, al no haber cambiado de posición en más de ocho años. La había apreciado siempre, tal como le había prometido a su madrina que lo haría. "También fue el primer Día Santo que he pasado contigo."

"De hecho, lo fue," Regina susurró, con los ojos brillantes, una vez más, por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse del chocolate derretido. "Eras una niña tan hermosa, dulce y cariñosa, y siempre muy amable conmigo. Te adoraba, pero esa noche, para mí, fue una triste. Cuando me enteré de que era tu Día Santo, me sentí como si mi corazón podría romperse cuando me di cuenta que no podía darte nada, mientras todos los demás en tu vida podrían proporcionarte algo, podrían abastecerte tus esperanzas, deseos y sueños. Eras una princesa amada y yo era una reina caída y prisionera. Deseé darte al mundo y no podía. Esa noche fue la primera de mi vida en la que realmente me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho, todo el mal que había causado. Anhelaba la libertad, y no por mis propios deseos egoístas, sino porque yo deseaba ser capaz de proveerte, de ser una persona que pudieras amar y admirar y respetar, en lugar de la cáscara oscura y hueca que me había vuelto y para siempre separada de ti por el hierro de las rejas de mi prisión."

Las propias lágrimas de Emma se habían vuelto constantes ahora. Levantó la mano y tiró tiernamente de la mano de Regina de sus propios cabellos dorados para poder atar juntos sus dedos y sostener firmemente a su amor. Sus manos unidas se establecieron en el pequeño espacio entre sus latidos mientras Regina susurraba una vez más a la rubia.

"Cuando encendiste la vela en el calabozo esa noche y me ofreciste un deseo," dijo, "Yo sabía que lo mi corazón podía evocar sin precedentes, nunca seria escuchado, y nunca concedido. Fue por esta misma razón que yo tenía decidido no desear, y sin embargo, cuando me tocó la llama de la mecha, un deseo se levantó en mi alma y llenó mi mente. Desee tu felicidad, Emma. Quise fueras siempre feliz."

El aliento de Emma se enganchó en su garganta antes de expulsarlo a través de sus labios en un sollozo dulce y haciéndose eco, llenando el aire helado con una niebla marfil. "Oh Regina", susurró entre lágrimas y una sonrisa hermosa a la luz de la luna ", esa estrella sin duda ha caído, mi amor. Cayó el día que te conocí."

Y con esas palabras, la princesa cerró el suave espacio entre sus labios entreabiertos, con lágrimas y besó su amada bruja con la feroz y ardiente pasión de un billón de estrellas titilantes ardiendo eternamente en la noche.

* * *

**Y es que Regina habla y a mi se me pone chiquito el corazón... Espero que no se hayan encontrado con una mala traducción que les hiciera apreciar menos este capítulo.**

**Hasta mañana, cuídense y no se olviden de comentar. :)**


	33. A Partir de los Restos

**¿eh? ¡100 REVIEWS! Ustedes me hacen feliz. :D Y como soy una persona agradecida, hoy les dejaré 3 capítulos. (No más porque necesito algo que publicar mañana. xD) Espero que disfruten de este, aunque sé que disfrutaran más el que viene. ;)**

**N/A _"Me encanta este capítulo, y mucho trabajo fue necesario para crear efectos visuales con paisajes y emociones. Espero que se lean bien. Ah, y creo que a muchos de ustedes realmente, realmente les encantara el próximo capítulo, aunque no estoy segura de si lo voy a tener en algún momento más tarde esta noche o muy temprano por la mañana. Ya veremos. ¡Disfrútenlo, bellezas! XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Tres: A Partir de los Restos

Regina y Emma aparecieron mano a mano en un remolino de humo púrpura de la firma de ambas ante un castillo oscuro y muy profanado. La antigua casa de Regina se mantenía firme y alta, aunque era evidente, incluso desde su aspecto exterior, que el castillo había caído en gran medida en el abandono durante los últimos veinte años que pasó vacío y descuidado, ayudado además por los evidentes esfuerzos realizados para contaminar y arruinar sus restos. Estos esfuerzos, realizados en su mayoría por las víctimas de los muchos hechos oscuros de la Reina, una vez malvada, marcaron las altas paredes del castillo con marcas del fuego de las antorchas lanzadas, el agrietamiento y el desmoronamiento de la piedra por arietes, hachas y martillos, salpicaduras carmesí de pintura para representar a las muchas vidas tomadas por las manos de la reina, o bajo su mando, rompieron ventanas y destruyeron las estatuas, y más. Cada parte de los terrenos del castillo y el castillo en sí parecían haber sentido la ira de las víctimas pasadas, la burla de los aldeanos y soldados por igual, y el juego no supervisado de los niños llenos de historias sobre la bruja oscura que una vez había habitado en su interior.

A Regina le dolía la vista ante ella, por la evidencia brutal del dolor y la rabia que ella había movido en los demás. Ella había querido venir aquí. Ella había querido ver, y por tanto parpadeó sus lágrimas y mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras se empujaba hacia adelante, su mano agarrada firmemente a la de su amor mientras se abrían camino por las dos masivas puertas maltratadas y rotas que una vez sirvieron de gran entrada al castillo de la Reina Malvada.

Subieron con cuidado sobre la madera astillada y desmenuzada y llegaron al hall de entrada. Sus pasos resonaron ruidosamente por los restos solitarios del palacio, crujiendo y crepitando sobre fragmentos de vidrio y espejos rotos, sus marcos vacíos apenas aferrándose a las paredes o dispersos en suelos de mármol cubiertos de carbón y polvo. Ni la princesa ni reina caída expresaron una palabra, mientras se abrían camino a través del laberinto desolado de escombros, aunque Emma podía sentir a través de la unión de sus almas, el dolor de Regina por los restos y pesares por las acciones que había cometido, y por eso apretó la mano de la bruja con más fuerza para mostrarle confort y darle fortaleza.

Corredor tras corredor, se encontraron solamente tapices de escombros rotos, retratos triturados, espejos rotos, y montones de baratijas, libros, velas y todo lo que una vez se había mantenido en perfecto orden, hermoso, respetado y cuidado. Este castillo ya no era una casa, ya no era un refugio, y no era una fortaleza integra. Ahora era sólo un cementerio, un cementerio para el poder y el reinado de la Reina Malvada.

Los pisos superiores del castillo estaban en gran medida intactos, sin embargo, con la excepción de los cristales rotos que aún adornaban los pisos. La Reina Blanca había sido cuidadosa en la destrucción de los muchos espejos de Regina ya que ninguna habitación individual o pasadizo estaba sin su propio rastro de fragmentos o la visualización de marcos rotos y vacíos. Mayormente, sin embargo, los pisos superiores estaban plagados de gruesas mantas y vasto polvo y suciedad recogida durante casi dos décadas de ausencia humana.

Las dos mujeres, Regina dirigiendo, se impulsaron a través de las grandes puertas de madera de una habitación enorme y rica en decoración en la parte superior de una de las torres del castillo. Una cama del tamaño de una pequeña casa llenaba gran parte de la habitación, sus mantas apolilladas y cubiertas de polvo, la pintura de sus grandes columnas desconchada y gastada. Un gran tocador estaba asentado en la habitación, la superficie esparcida con el vidrio del espejo grande que una vez había estado por encima de él. Emma pasó las manos por el polvo que cubría los artículos que todavía adornan su superficie, especialmente un cepillo de plata con cerdas todavía aferradas a las hebras de cabello chocolate con décadas de antigüedad.

Ella se volteó para ver a Regina de pie en el centro de un gigante closet, tocando la suciedad en los innumerables trajes y prendas de vestir que llenaban el espacio interior, el lugar desde donde había convocado el vestido de ébano que apenas se había puesto la noche anterior durante su visita al Reino Blanco. Gran parte de la ropa estaba apolillada o hecha jirones por el tiempo, aunque muchas piezas permanecieron aparentemente intactas por ambos, excepto por el polvo.

"Esta fue mi dormitorio", dijo Regina silenciosamente volviendo a entrar en la sala, mirando a su alrededor para tener todo un torrente de recuerdos corriendo a través y sobre ella. Emma, sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras, no pudo apartar los ojos de la enorme cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. La bruja siguió la mirada de la princesa hacia la gran cama y se preguntó lo que la rubia estaba pensando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, una bola de fuego, brillante, caliente y roja, apareció en la mano de Emma antes de surcar el espacio de la habitación y estrellarse contra la cama, incendiándola al instante. La respiración de la princesa era pesada y desigual mientras el reflejo de las llamas bailaba en sus ojos y ni oyó el grito de Regina, ni la repetición de su nombre de los labios hermosos de la morena. Estaba paralizada, perdida en la sensación que ardía dentro de ella mientras la cama real, se quemaba frente a sus ojos.

En sólo unos minutos, sin embargo, el fuego fue extinguido con un movimiento de la muñeca de Regina, dejando nada más que nubes persistentes y zarcillos de humo ennegrecido, y el hedor del terciopelo y seda quemados a su paso. Regina se movió con cautela al lado de Emma, preocupada por la rabia y el gran dolor que brillaba en los ojos de la princesa. Puso una mano tranquilizadora y reconfortante sobre el brazo de la rubia e intentó de nuevo captar su atención.

"¿Emma?" Susurró. "Cariño, mírame."

La princesa soltó un profundo suspiro antes de finalmente voltearse hacia su amada, con lágrimas persistentes en sus pestañas mientras un nudo irregular le arañaba y le quemaba la garganta. El corazón de Regina dolía al ver las lágrimas de Emma, sin saber bien lo que las había causado. "Cariño, ¿qué es lo que te duele tanto? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?" Hizo un gesto hacia la cama todavía humeante.

"Me gustaría no ver el lugar en el que fuiste tomada por el Rey, en el que el hombre te obligó todas esas noches", dijo Emma, con la voz quebrada mientras hablaba por lo que tuvo que parar y tomar un suspiro tembloroso, lo que sólo hizo que Regina se derritiera más por la princesa. "Me gustaría no ver el lugar donde tomó de ti, tu inocencia."

Regina extendió sus manos para ahuecar las mejillas de Emma, deslizando sus pulgares en la superficie justo para acabar con las lágrimas que las estropeaban. Su corazón se hinchó en su pecho a punto de estallar. Nadie la había movido tan profundamente, tan completamente. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella tan completamente, y nadie _jamás_ la había amado tan profundamente, tan devotamente, como Emma, ni siquiera Daniel. Nadie le había demostrado jamás tal lealtad y respeto, no sin temer por sus vidas o con la esperanza de recibir algo a cambio.

"Calma tu corazón, mi amor", suspiró ella. "No necesitas afligirte tanto por mí. Estos fueron solo mis aposentos. El rey y yo compartimos poco y no se preocupaba en privado por fingir que si nos amábamos el uno al otro, por lo que me dieron mis propios aposentos, y aquí, nunca me reclamó. Él no me puso una mano encima dentro de estas paredes. Siempre que deseaba mi compañía..., siempre me hizo una señal hacia sus propios aposentos, y créeme cuando te digo, amor, que hace mucho tiempo vi la destrucción de esa vil cama. Se quemó hasta las cenizas apenas unas horas después del último suspiro del Rey."

Emma, todavía resoplando ligeramente, sonrió a través de lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas mientras se acercó y envolvió sus dedos tiernamente alrededor de las muñecas de Regina donde la bruja todavía ahuecaba sus mejillas. Soltó una risita que se convirtió en una hermosa carcajada suave. Regina sonrió ante el sonido y no pudo dejar de reír también. Todo en la princesa era profundo y contagioso desde su dolor hasta su alegría y todo en el medio.

"Bueno," dijo Emma a través de su risa, "me siento tonta ahora, después de haberle prendido fuego a una cama que ni siquiera compartiste con el rey."

Regina sonrió de nuevo mientras su risa se desvanecía paulatinamente, la respiración de Emma se enganchó en su garganta al ver la impresionante expresión, y la bruja se inclinó para colocar un amoroso beso todavía casto en los labios de su princesa y le susurró: "Nunca te sientas tonta por tu corazón, Emma. Tu lealtad hacia mí y tu amor me tocan como nunca nada lo hizo o pudo, y me siento muy honrada por ello."

"Bueno, si inspira una hermosa sonrisa como esa, entonces seguramente voy a quemar cada cama en este castillo," devolvió Emma burlonamente, y Regina se rió a carcajadas otra vez mientras ponía a la rubia en sus brazos y metía las manos en los cabellos de oro enredados. Se besaron con locura, aferrándose la una a la otra, un espectáculo puro y perfecto de belleza en medio de un mar de decadencia, escombros y suciedad.

Parecía que habían pasado horas en ese beso apasionado en el momento en que Emma empujo los labios de Regina, todo su cuerpo con vida, en llamas, y hormigueando de la manera más gloriosamente dolorosa. Miró a los ojos de Regina y le dijo: "¿Puedes imaginarlo como antes, este lugar?"

"¿Mi dormitorio?" Preguntó Regina, arqueando una ceja mientras se estabilizaba con los brazos todavía envueltos en el cuello de la princesa.

Emma sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, Regina, tu castillo. Sé que han pasado muchos años, pero este fue una vez tu hogar. ¿Puedes imaginarlo con claridad en tu mente, amor, habitación por habitación?"

Regina, aunque confundida por las palabras de Emma y su entusiasmo evidente, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Yo puedo, sí."

El entusiasmo de Emma sólo parecía crecer con esas palabras, y ella se empujo ligeramente del abrazo de la bruja de para pararse en el centro de la habitación. "Cierra los ojos y luego, querida, hazlo. Imagina cada habitación y cada pasillo con tanto detalle cómo puedas manejar." Regina hizo lo que Emma ordenó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los recuerdos de su antigua casa, claramente detallados, fluyeran a través de ella una vez más.

La princesa cerró los ojos también. Utilizó el lazo precioso de sus almas compartidas para aprovechar la mente de Regina y que las imágenes fluyeran a través de su conexión, Emma levantó las manos en el aire y convocó la magia y el poder que habitaban su interior. El suelo retumbó y tembló bajo sus pies y Emma envió oleadas de confort a través de su vínculo para evitar que Regina perdiera su enfoque. Ondas de nubes púrpuras se elevaban a través de los pasillos del castillo como una tormenta furiosa con intención poderosa. La magia viajó allí donde las imágenes de la mente de Regina ordenaban a Emma a llevarlas, corrigiendo todo y cada espacio, mientras se elevaba del pasado.

Después de varios minutos de duración, el ruido finalmente se calmó, las imágenes en la mente de Regina menguaron hasta su fin. La morena abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a toda la habitación envuelta en una capa gruesa de la niebla púrpura. Esperó a que el humo se disipara y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se quedó sin aliento con tanta fuerza que casi se ahogó. El cuarto entero a su alrededor estaba tan perfectamente impecable, tal como existía en su memoria, los suelos de mármol ahora pulidos y brillantes. Su espejo intacto una vez más y reflejaba su asombro, la decoración en las paredes que la rodeaban. La gran, cama real estaba fresca y limpia, hermosa y perfectamente restaurada al igual que los numerosos vestidos y prendas de vestir en su antiguo armario. Estaba impecable, un impresionante palacio había resucitado de entre los restos de su profanación anterior, y eso absolutamente le robó el aliento.

Su mirada finalmente se estableció de nuevo en su preciosa princesa que había tropezado desde el centro de la habitación hasta desplomarse contra el tocador, deslizándose hacia abajo en el banco acolchado en el que estaba sentada. La magnitud de la magia que Emma había utilizado había drenado mucho de ella, aunque por la expresión que había adornado el rostro de su amor, había valido totalmente la pena. Regina cruzó la habitación hasta donde Emma estaba sentada mirándola con gran atención aunque sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por su agotamiento. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante su Alma Gemela y ahuecó sus tiernas mejillas en sus manos. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos mientras dejaba que la enormidad de su amor por Emma, en constante crecimiento y expansión, recorriera a través de ella y se apoderarse de ella, llenándola de adentro hacia afuera y explotando a través de su corazón. Ella estaba completa y totalmente asombrada por la princesa, asombrada de su devoción y cada gesto de amor, tanto grandes como pequeños, y asombrada por su poder. Su magia combinada cuando era realizada por una de ellas o por las dos estaba más allá de cualquier magia que Regina hubiera presenciado jamás. Ella pensó que, tal vez en conjunto, podrían ser imparables, invencibles, incluso. El pensamiento solo era a la vez excitante y aterrador, aunque Regina esperaba que nunca tuvieran que averiguar simplemente lo poderosas que realmente podrían ser.

Regina puso una mano, con la palma abierta, en el pecho de la princesa e impulsó su fuerza y su magia hacia adelante. Vertiéndose a través de su palma y sus dedos, calentando a Emma y proporcionándole gran parte de la energía que acababa de perder. El resultado fue instantáneo ya que las mejillas de Emma se llenaron de color otra vez y sus ojos brillaron con la energía y las fuerzas repuestas. Cerró la distancia entre ellas, la mano de Regina aun descansando sobre su corazón, y apretó los labios con los de su bruja. "Gracias," susurró contra los labios suaves.

"Emma", suspiró Regina, su voz era una melodía perfecta de reverencia ", esto es maravilloso. Es exactamente como lo recuerdo. Es hermoso. ¿Has restaurado el castillo entero?"

"Así es", le dijo la rubia, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Regina.

"¿Por qué haría algo así?" Preguntó Regina, genuinamente curiosa. "¿Sólo para complacerme a mí?"

Emma pasó las manos por los largos mechones chocolate, disfrutando de la sensación de la suavidad de su piel y el olor resultante de manzanas y flores que emanaba de pelo de Regina. "Yo hice esto, mi amor, porque sí, esperaba que fuera a complacerte, pero también lo hice porque..."

"¿Porqué...?" Le solicito Regina.

"Debido a que requerimos un hogar, Regina, un hogar apropiado para la reina que eres", terminó Emma después de tomar una respiración profunda, esperando a que la morena estuviera abierta a la sugerencia. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron, sus cejas desaparecieron en la línea de su cabello, al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

"¿Deseas _vivir_ aquí?" Preguntó, completamente aturdida por la sugerencia.

"Tú, Red, y yo no podemos seguir morando en una cabaña de una habitación en el bosque para siempre, mi amor", le respondió Emma, "y aunque no tengo ninguna necesidad de algo tan grande como un castillo, _el_ castillo ya te pertenece a ti. Es tuyo, Regina, pero... pero podría ser_ nuestro_, si me lo permites."

El corazón de Regina latía con fuerza en su pecho y una hermosa sonrisa estiró sus labios. Ella asintió con la cabeza a su amor y susurró contra los labios de Emma: "Entonces será nuestro, Emma. No quiero nada sin ti." Emma se echó a reír por su alegría antes de devorar la pulgada final entre ellas. Se besaron lenta y suavemente, saboreando la alegría y la belleza del momento, de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy — renovación, cuando se había producido anteriormente sólo destrucción.

"Red puede vivir con nosotras también, ¿no?" preguntó Emma tentativamente, pero Regina sólo pulsó otro beso en los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Emma, ella es tu madre," dijo la morena, y luego la bruja sorprendió a Emma por completo con su siguiente comentario. "Blue podrá permanecer con nosotras también si ella gustase."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Emma.

"De verdad, querida," dijo Regina con una sonrisa y un guiño que hizo que el calor de la sangre de Emma aumentara de manera exponencial y se disparan a las partes de su cuerpo que aún estaban sin explorar, creando un zumbido, una vibración pulsante que sufría por la morena. Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo como una simple contracción de los labios llenos de Regina o una ceja levantada y un guiño juguetón de un ojo podían incitar profundamente tales reacciones físicas en la princesa, estaba enteramente más allá del entendimiento de Emma, aunque ella no luchaba. De hecho, sólo sufría por más.

Emma se levantó lentamente de su asiento en el viejo tocador de Regina y cruzó la habitación hasta los pies de la enorme cama. Ella puso una mano en uno de los cuatro postes grandes y se volteo hacia su amada, su sangre todavía zumbando en sus venas.

"¿Y esta será _nuestra_ alcoba?" Preguntó Emma, tragando grueso cuando se encontró con el oscurecimiento de manera constante en la mirada de Regina.

"Supongo que lo será, sí," contestó la morena, su propia sangre ahora hirviendo en sus venas y su cuerpo zumbando mientas su pasión y deseo por Emma, con una intensidad casi eléctrica, de repente estallaron y la encendieron al escuchar el énfasis que princesa había puesto sobre la palabra "nuestra".

Regina dio pasos cautelosos, sin embargo, determinados hacia la princesa, totalmente conscientes de la creciente tensión en el aire y del momento que ahora estaban creando con sus palabras implicativas, aunque no estaba segura de si Emma estaba realmente preparada para ello. Desde luego, habían estado a punto varias veces, el deseo por la otra devoraba el aire alrededor de ellas dejándolas a ambas con la respiración desigual, mientras luchaban por el control y la paciencia. El momento simplemente nunca había parecido bueno, pero ahora, eran libres. Estaban haciendo grandes decisiones en conjunto, decisiones alegres, decisiones que las colocaban claramente en el camino de construir una hermosa vida juntas, y la agitación de eso solamente excitaba a Regina aún más, su profundo e infinito amor por Emma sólo alimentaba su deseo.

"¿Y esta", Emma continuó, dando un paso atrás para pasar los dedos por el material suave y liso que cubría la enorme cama, "será _nuestra_ cama?"

Regina casi no podía respirar. El hambre en la mirada de Emma era enloquecedora y la volvía loca. Un hormigueo casi doloroso acumulado en la base de su columna vertebral causó que su espalda se arqueara visiblemente en el espacio entre ellas, aunque hizo todo lo posible para contenerse de nuevo a sí misma, apretando los muslos con fuerza para aliviar el ardor que latía entre ellos. Ella quería a la princesa, la necesitaba en todo sentido posible, a pesar de eso ella la tendría solo si era lo que Emma también deseaba.

Un calor al rojo vivo se disparó en el abdomen de Emma cuando se encontró con la mirada de Regina, los orbes una vez chocolate estaban casi ennegrecido por el deseo. Ella quería esto. Oh dioses, cómo lo quería. Había estado soñando con ello durante semanas, sufriendo por el toque de Regina, deseando tocarla a cambio. Emma se retorcía y se deleitaba con las nuevas sensaciones de trasiego constante de su cuerpo como consecuencia de su creciente pasión por la bruja. Nunca había conocido tan deliciosa presión, un dolor tan glorioso, y aún ni siquiera la había tocado.

Regina estaba a pocos centímetros de ella ahora, compartiendo el aliento de Emma. El aire alrededor de ellas parecía estar espesándose y calentándose de manera exponencial y Emma sintió un fino rastro de sudor deslizarse por su espalda inferior, humedeciendo la fina tela de su túnica. Todo su cuerpo estaba hormigueando, temblando por su necesidad, ardiendo por la mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba rozado suave pero tortuosamente contra el de ella. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su voz se quebró, el nudo en su garganta diezmó sus palabras, por lo que confió en su vínculo como ayuda mientras su cuerpo se había derretido claramente más allá de su capacidad para manejar simplemente su voz.

_Regina..._

El cuerpo de Regina prácticamente explotó cuando escuchó a Emma susurrar en su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, ondulándose alrededor de sus muslos, y agrupándose dolorosamente entre sus piernas, antes de que los abriera de nuevo para cruzar miradas hambrientas con su amada Alma Gemela.

_¿Sí, mi amor?_ preguntó Regina, y su voz, también, fue como una explosión seductora en la mente de Emma y la rubia casi gimió en voz alta mientras sentía todo, todo lo que Regina sentía, ya que se disparó, hormigueando y deslizándose a lo largo de la unión entre su mente, su magia y sus almas. Fue tan abrumador que en realidad temía que podría no ser capaz de permanecer de pie mucho tiempo, mientras sus rodillas temblaban violentamente debajo de ella.

_Regina, yo..._

_Dime, Emma,_ susurró Regina. _Dime qué es lo que necesitas, amor._

Regina hizo lo posible por conservar la paciencia, esperando sólo actuar bajo el mando de Emma. Ella sabía que la rubia se mantenía intacta, su inocencia estaba intacta, y Regina respetaba mucho esto y nunca la tomó de Emma como la suya había sido tomada. Ella la buscaría sólo si se le daba libremente, aunque esperaba que este fuera el momento que Emma elegiría hacerlo ya que su mente estaba tan confusa con el deseo que ella no podía pensar con la claridad suficiente para seguir adelante con esa conversación.

Emma casi se derrumbó al escuchar las palabras de Regina susurradas en su mente. Ella quería _algo_ y necesitaba _todo_, todo lo que su amada pudiera darle. Lo quería todo. Quería estallar con su pasión y devorar al mundo con su amor. Ella ya no podía contenerse. Se puso en marcha a través de los restantes centímetros que la separaban de su deseo y estrelló sus labios en Regina, con las manos agarrando las caderas suaves y flexibles y tirando de la morena contra ella eliminando todo fragmento de aire que había entre ellas y todavía deseaba estar más cerca.

El nudo que hormigueaba en la base de la columna vertebral de Regina explotó, un gemido desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras sus manos se lanzaron inmediatamente a los rizos dorados y su lengua se deslizaba a través del labio inferior rosa, pidiendo entrada. Emma abrió la boca y le dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo a la invasión de Regina mientras se empujaban y tiraban la una a la otra, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir más, de sentir más y tener más.

_Regina, por favor,_ la voz entrecortada de Emma, cargada de deseo incluso en su mente, le susurró seductoramente a la morena, _hazme el amor._


	34. En el Abismo

**Disculpen, pero tuve que traducir de nuevo este capítulo porque el documento se me perdió..., ni idea de como. u.u Ahora si, ¡disfrútenlo!.**

**N/A_ "Este capítulo contiene rated Mature por contenido sexual y desnudez. Tengan en cuenta, amigos, que esto es una escena de amor apasionado, fiel al momento que ellas se han estado construyendo, y como se trata de una novela épica, no esperen que las escenas de sexo demasiado explicitas. No me gusta mucho la vulgaridad flagrante en una historia como esta, porque creo que la tensión y la sutileza hacen la seducción más potente. Sin embargo, si ustedes ha disfrutado de mi estilo de escritura hasta el momento, tendrá que encontrar esta igualmente agradable. Ahora, en adelante. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro: En el Abismo

_Regina, por favor, hazme el amor._

Oír esas palabras haciéndose eco en su mente desde única persona de quien realmente quería oírlas fue una experiencia casi trascendente para Regina mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía y rodaba dentro de una ola de caos físico y emocional, tocando cada parte de ella, cada pulgada hormigueando y doliendo. Se apartó instantáneamente de los labios calientes de su princesa hambrienta de besos y miró el furioso incendio forestal que ardía en los ojos verdes de Emma.

"¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Emma?" Le preguntó en voz baja, con la voz entrecortada y ronca de deseo. "Esto puede esperar si estás, de alguna manera, insegura."

Emma tragó saliva, presionando para bajar el nudo en su garganta, y asintió con la cabeza antes de susurrar a su amor. "¿Es esto lo _que tú_ quieres, Regina? ¿_M_—_Me_ quieres?" El corazón de Regina se apretó fuertemente en su pecho mientras la bruja notaba la pisca de la inseguridad en la voz de Emma. La rubia era tan tierna, tan maravillosamente inocente y Regina sólo deseaba tranquilizarla, darle el amor y la honestidad que se merecía por encima de todo.

Los ojos de Regina se suavizaron, el cacao deslizarse nuevamente en las piscinas ennegrecidas, mientras tomaba en una palma la mejilla de Emma y asintió. "Emma, _ nunca_ he querido _a nadie _como te he querido, como te seguiré queriendo, y como siempre te querré. " Ambas mujeres temblaron bajo el peso de las palabras, sus cuerpos ardieron más brillantes y más calientes que nunca.

"Y no t—te molesta que yo soy, que yo nunca he..." Emma no podía pensar cómo poner voz a sus silenciosas preocupaciones, y cada vez que lo intentaba, sus palabras sólo se enredaban en su garganta, sus mejillas con un rubor carmesí brillante mientras esperaba Regina entendiera todo lo que ella no se atrevía a decir.

Regina le sonrió suavemente a la princesa, adoraba los momentos de timidez que a veces, aunque raramente, se escapaban de las otras veces valiente y confiada compostura de Emma. Estas visiones eran sólo para Regina, y la bruja las abrigaba mucho, apreciando cada lado de Emma, la luz y la oscuridad, la esperanza y la desesperanza, la alegría y el dolor, y el valor y el temor. No la tendría de otra manera. Su complejidad era puramente bella, puramente maravillosa y sólo hacia que la bruja la quisiera y amara más.

"Emma, tu inocencia es preciosa y hermosa, y es tuya para darla cuando quieras," le dijo Regina, haciendo hincapié en sus palabras ya que quería que la princesa estuviera segura al oírla, que entendiera que nada ni nadie podrían tomar de ella lo que ella no hiciera o no diera libremente. "Y si soy yo a quien decides darle esto, entonces Emma, debes saber, mi amor, que no hay mayor honor que me pudieras ofrecer. Tú eres un regalo. Tu cuerpo es un regalo, y lo apreciaré como te aprecio a ti. ¿Entiendes?"

La princesa sólo asintió con comprensión, las lágrimas resbalando de sus todavía ardientes ojos esmeralda. Ella nunca había amado a Regina más que en ese momento, cuando esta impresionante mujer le ofrecía más que afecto físico, más que la experiencia sexual, más que el simple amor. Ella le ofrecía su respeto, un respeto verdaderamente profundo y eterno, del tipo que viene del alma, de esos que se siente en cada parte de ti, y Emma ciertamente lo sintió. Estaba total y absolutamente fascinada por eso.

"Todo lo que soy es tuyo, Regina," murmuró Emma mientras tomaba las manos de la bruja y las colocaba tiernamente sobre su pecho. Regina podía sentir el corazón de Emma golpeando violentamente justo debajo de las palmas y sabía que su propio pulso hacía eco de su vibrante ritmo. Un nudo deliciosamente doloroso comenzó a formarse en la base de su columna una vez más y pensó que seguramente moriría por la presión creciente dentro de ella, deseando ser aliviada. "Deseo que tengas mi cuerpo como siempre has tenido mi corazón."

Con estas palabras, el hormigueante, doloroso nudo explotó bellamente, su presión dolorosa se disparó por su espalda y sus muslos y directo al núcleo palpitante de Regina. Un gutural gemido sollozante fue arrancado de su garganta cuando ella cerró los dedos, aun suspendidos en el pecho de Emma, y se aferró a la fina tela de su túnica usándola para acercar el cuerpo de la princesa ras contra el de ella una vez más.

Se estrellaron una contra la otra, sus cuerpos fuertemente apretados y fundidos en uno solo mientras sus labios se estrellaban deliciosamente juntos de nuevo. Las manos de Regina se deslizaron hacia arriba y alrededor del cuello de Emma, enredándose en los rizos dorados, mientras los dedos de la princesa bailaban sobre sus caderas, su espalda y sus muslos, los dedos de la rubia como mechas encendidas quemaban a través de la fina tela que los separa de su carne. La lengua de Regina se deslizó hábilmente en la boca de Emma y ambas mujeres se quejaron ante el sentimiento de exploración, tragándose los sonidos de cada una, mientras ahondaban más profundo, luchando, rozándose, degustando y burlándose, y siempre buscando más.

Las delgadas y temblorosas manos de Emma se fueron a la banda en la cintura de Regina, hurgando en el cierre por un momento antes de que el elemento agobiante cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Emma salió del beso abrasador para presionar su frente contra la de Regina y sus ojos se encontraron con fiereza, ambos tan oscuros por el deseo mientras Emma deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la tela blanda de la parte superior de la bruja, deslizándolo cada vez más alto. Ella sacó la tela, su mirada nunca dejando la de Regina y sus nudillos rozaron carne desnuda por primera vez, ambas mujeres ya con irregulares y dificultosos respiraciones enganchadas en sus gargantas. Emma continuó a tirando la tela, revelando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro de gloriosa piel de Regina perfectamente suave y sorprendente, sus miradas sólo se rompieron el tiempo suficiente para Regina para levantar los brazos y permitirse ser totalmente liberado de su parte superior.

Las rodillas de Emma casi se doblaron cuando ella miró a los ojos de su amada, ahora completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sus palabras fueron un susurro tembloroso al respirar, "Eres exquisita." La sonrisa de Regina podría haber rivalizado con el brillo del sol en ese momento. Extendió suavemente sus manos hacia adelante y tomó las manos de Emma. Las puso a su carne desnuda, poniendo una sobre su estómago temblante y la otra encima de su pecho agitado. Los dedos de Emma recorrieron su piel lentamente, deliciosamente, y Regina fue golpeada por el gran respeto con el que la rubia la tocaba, como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo fuera un templo de oro de los dioses y cada punta de cada dedo era una oración, un regalo de culto.

Las lágrimas pinchaban en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras las manos de Emma continuaban su exploración reverente, y un profundo y gutural gemido pasó por su garganta cuando aquellas manos perfectas se trasladaron a sus pechos llenos, sus pulgares deslizándose suavemente sobre la tensa, piel arrugada que se torció contra las palmas resbaladizas por el sudor. Regina se arqueó al tacto, la espalda inclinándose hacia delante y presionando su vez a la princesa. Dejó a Emma tomarse su tiempo, la dejó marcar el ritmo y el progreso sólo como ella deseaba, y Regina apreciaba cada segundo de ello, deleitándose con la sensación de haber sido afectada por la única persona que la hacía sentir viva, la hacía sentir hermosa y querida y necesaria y amada.

El cuerpo de Emma se derretía con el calor de su creciente deseo. Se anudo abajo en su estómago, hormigueando viciosamente por su columna vertebral, y tamborileó con locura entre sus piernas. Nunca había sentido algo como esto, nunca supo que su cuerpo podría sentirse tan maravillosamente vivo, tan vibrante y animado que era casi eléctrico con la fiebre de su necesidad. Tocar a Regina era como acariciar el precipicio de un gran abismo en el que deseabas tanto quedarte, tambalearte en el borde, y anhelabas caer hacia adelante, sumergiéndote en las profundidades del misterio que esperaba justo debajo. Ella lo quería todo, quería tocar y saborear cada pedazo valioso y glorioso de la mujer.

Los pequeños jadeos y guturales gemidos de Regina sólo intensificaban el deseo de Emma y se encontró al ras de la bruja, su pecho vestido presionado firmemente contra los pechos desnudos y sus manos ahora se arrastraban en un nuevo tono, sus uñas clavándose suavemente, lo suficiente para enrojecer la piel, mientras hacia su camino hasta enredar sus dedos en los magníficos mechones chocolate. Colocó un caliente y húmedo beso en los labios de la bruja antes de besar la línea su mandíbula hasta que sus labios se plantaron en el contorno de la oreja de Regina donde le susurró a la mujer, su voz como un gruñido seductor mientras sus deseos ahora eran dueños cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. "Tócame."

La visión de Regina se hizo borrosa y nadó mientras la fuerza de su deseo la golpeaba como un ariete, golpeando el aire de sus mismos pulmones mientras las palabras de Emma traspasaban directamente a través de su piel desnuda y se clavaban en cada célula que cantaba y gritaba en su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al dobladillo de la túnica de la rubia y las manos de Emma se encontraron con las suyas, ambas rasgaron rápido y febrilmente hasta el torso y sobre su cabeza. La paciencia fue devorada y desecha, muriendo como consecuencia de un furioso incendio que ardía entre las dos mujeres locamente enamoradas y desesperadas por la otra.

La bruja sólo tuvo un momento para mirar la belleza de la mitad superior recientemente desnuda de su amada antes de que Emma se estrellara con fuerza en ella y ambas gritaran mientras la piel desnuda provocaba junta, una chisporreante estática por el calor de la fricción de los abdómenes rígidos temblorosos y vibrando uno contra el otro y los endurecidos pezones tensos se burlaban entre sí como pinceladas casi dolorosas pero endiabladamente deliciosas al tacto.

Los labios ya besados-magullados de Emma se presionaron totalmente contra los de Regina, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior de la morena, deslizando su lengua para después calmarlo. Sus pensamientos eran nebulosos y borrachos por Regina mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus muslos se reunieron aproximadamente con el borde de la enorme cama que ahora era suya y ella cayó en su suave abrazo, sus manos tirando de la bruja con ella mientras caía.

Regina cayó pesadamente sobre sus muñecas, sus pechos rozándose con Emma mientras se hundían en la enorme cama, y ambas se quejaron en voz alta por la sensación. Mientras se arrastraron hacia el centro de la cama, Regina movió una muñeca para eliminar tanto sus pesadas botas como las de Emma antes de bajar la cabeza, sin previo aviso y bloquear sus suaves labios alrededor de un tenso pezón rosado. Emma gritó en voz alta y sus manos dispararon al pelo de Regina, enredándose con fiereza en los cabellos castaños mientras empujaba por más de esa gloriosa presión. Quería que Regina la devorara por completo para así poder ahogarse en su pasión, para así poder explotar en el interior de su calor compartido y palpitante.

Las manos de Regina tocaban y se burlaban de cada centímetro de piel desnuda que pudo encontrar, mientras chupaba con fuerza el pico rígido. Ella amasó su gemelo entre sus dedos y casi se deshizo con los sonidos evocados de los labios de su amante. El poder de su conexión como Almas Gemelas le sorprendió y le complacía que con cada deliciosa sensación que le proporciona Emma, ella también sintiera dura y aplastante a través de su propio cuerpo. Fue la experiencia física más poderosa que había conocido.

Emma estaba a horcajadas sobre la frágil línea entre la tortura y la emoción mientras se retorcía debajo de la boca y las manos de Regina, arqueándose ferozmente a ella mientras la palpitación entre sus piernas crecía en proporciones dolorosas. "¡Dioses, Regina, tócame!" Dijo Emma de nuevo, sólo que esta vez las palabras se escaparon de sus labios en un grito cercano. Su pecho se movía con la respiración entrecortada mientras metió una mano en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, alcanzando los cordones en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero. Tiró violentamente de las cuerdas de cuero, causando que Regina se retirarse de sus cuidados deliciosamente tortuosos en los pechos de Emma para sentarse con la espalda recta, y a caballo entre el vértice de los muslos de la princesa.

Ambas mujeres estaban a punto de explotar por el peso de su propia necesidad y deseo junto con los pensamientos de la otra a través de su lazo mágico, abrumándolas en su intensidad y la paciencia de Emma se había desenvuelto por completo a raíz de la misma. Ella no sabía lo que estaba subiendo constantemente por su cuerpo, solo que estaba subiendo rápidamente y que quería desesperadamente de llegar a la cima. Ella arrancó los cordones de sus pantalones de cuero y empujó el material apretado. Justo mientras Regina se movía para ayudarla, sin embargo, la princesa gruñó ferozmente en la garganta y chasqueó los dedos.

Las ropas restantes de las dos mujeres desaparecieron de sus cuerpos y Regina gritó en voz alta mientras su posición encima de su amante la tenía repentinamente expuesta y su núcleo mojado chocaba instantáneamente con Emma, la sensación que amenazaba su capacidad de permanecer consciente cuando la sintió por primera vez con su propio cuerpo y luego de nuevo con Emma a través de su unión. Sus caderas se sacudieron por su propia voluntad, restregándose en el húmedo calor de Emma con abandono absoluto mientras el embriagador e intoxicante aroma de su excitación combinada inundaba y espesaba el aire alrededor de ellas, sólo las conducía más lejos en las profundidades ardientes de su deseo por la otra.

Regina forzó una respiración entrecortada pero se estabilizó, mandando a su cuerpo a disminuir, a retroceder lo suficiente para recuperar el control del incendio en su interior que ahora ardía rápidamente y sólo está creciendo. Casi lloró por la pérdida de la presión del frotamiento mientras se deslizaba rápidamente de los muslos de Emma y a un lado, aunque no tardó en tirar a la princesa hacia ella, colocando a Emma en su regazo mientras sacaba las largas y musculosas piernas de la rubia al alrededor su cintura.

Se besaron con fuerza, intensidad, hasta el punto de extracción de sangre mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se fusionaban, pechos y estómagos resbalando y deslizándose a lo largo el uno del otro en su posición sentada encima de la gran cama de la alcoba real. Regina salió del duelo con pasión loca de la lengua para cerrar los ojos hambrientos de Emma mientras deslizaba una mano por el abdomen de la rubia, sus dedos enredándose momentáneamente en el triángulo suave de rizos dorados antes de parar y sólo cerrarse sobre abrasador , palpitante sexo de Emma.

"¿Confías en mí, Emma?" su voz ronca mientras a sus dedos le picaban por viajar la pulgada restante que la separaba del calor de la princesa. Sus miradas se encontraron, pechos sofocados mientras jadeaban su deseo.

"Confío en ti", respondió la princesa en un susurro quebrado, sus palabras demasiado gruesas para su voz, su deseo demasiado grueso para su cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuera a astillarse aparte en cualquier momento y Regina aún no la había siquiera tocado. La experiencia combinada de sus exploraciones la enviaba en espiral hacia el olvido a un ritmo que apenas podía mantener a tiempo.

Tan pronto como las palabras se deslizaron a través de los labios de su amante, Regina deslizó la mano más abajo y deslizó uno, dedo largo y delgado a través de la ranura empapada del sexo palpitante de Emma, cubriendo el dígito hasta fondo con su excitación antes de blandir la punta en la abertura de Emma. Ella dudó un momento antes de con cuidado y despacio empujar el dígito en su interior, las paredes interiores gloriosamente apretadas de Emma se aferraron con avidez al dedo de Regina y lo succionaron más adentro

Emma siseó audiblemente cuando el dedo de Regina se deslizó en ella antes de que el dígito se detuviera para permitir que su cuerpo se ajustara a una invasión que nunca había conocido antes del ligero segundo de ardor pasó y dejó el lugar para el puro, inalterable placer. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante por su propia voluntad, su cuerpo inconscientemente montó la mano de Regina mientras que la presión que se había ido acumulando en su interior durante tanto tiempo ahora dolorosamente crecía hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas.

Regina gimió profundamente, el ruido sordo en su pecho mientras se deleitaba con la sensación del sexo de Emma apretado con fuerza alrededor de ella, la rubia era un manojo de nervios restregándose deliciosamente en la palma de su mano, y Regina podía sentir todo. Era como si estuviera experimentando las sensaciones de Emma dentro de sí misma, su placer susurrando dentro de ella al igual que los pensamientos de Emma a menudo susurraban en su mente. Cada toque, cada estremecimiento, cada gemido, cada apriete, y cada placentero estremecimiento recorría su vínculo común, y la sensación era casi orgásmica en sí misma.

Regina deslizó lentamente la punta de un segundo dedo, avanzando centímetro a centímetro, mientras el cuerpo de Emma se adaptaba rápidamente a la invasión fomentada. Vio con asombro como la rubia echó hacia atrás la cabeza, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y las manos enredadas en el pelo de Regina, mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y su cuerpo duplicaba su ritmo, restregándose duro y rápido contra la mano de la morena y la presión de su cuerpo se fundió. El puro instinto carnal se había hecho cargo y ella era incapaz de hacer nada más que seguirlo. Sus muslos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Regina mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a estremecerse con la presión en su interior que por fin había llegado al abismo, su punto de inflexión. Regina mantuvo su mirada centrada en la cara de Emma mientras bombea los dedos constantemente dentro y fuera de la princesa y sintió como sus paredes interiores se apretaron hasta el punto de dolor y todavía mantenía los dedos en movimiento, empujando contra la presión aplastante para lanzar a su amante de cabeza en el primer orgasmo que jamás experimentaría.

Ni un segundos más tarde, los labios de Emma se abrieron para emitir un grito gutural que era una parte el nombre de Regina y otra parte un grito ahogado mientras se elevaba por encima del borde y en el orgasmo, su cuerpo de repente aquietó su rutina encima de la mano de Regina mientras temblores sacudían su cuerpo duro y rápido y oh tan deliciosamente. En ese momento, mientras el orgasmo de Emma sacudía todo su cuerpo, Regina sabía que nunca había visto nada más hermoso y sintió la ondulación placer a través de su propio centro como si ella misma acababa de saltar de cabeza al clímax. Era poderoso y maravilloso y mucho más de lo que las palabras permitirían jamás expresarle a la rubia.

Los estallidos de luz aparecieron detrás de los párpados de Emma y por un segundo temía que iba a desmayarse, pero la sensación pasó rápidamente de modo que sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse fácilmente una vez más, su cuerpo lidiando con los restos de la experiencia trascendental, hasta que finalmente se disiparon y se dejó caer pesadamente contra su amada, con el rostro enterrar en las hebras chocolate y sus párpados caídos al instante mientras Regina lenta y cuidadosamente deslizaba sus dedos empapados del sexo de Emma y rodeaba a la rubia con un sudoroso peinado en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

Regina sostuvo a Emma allí por un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de los restos temblorosos del momento de la sacudida de su alma, que acababan de compartir antes de mover con cuidado a la rubia de su regazo, los muslos de Emma temblaron violentamente mientras se aflojaban de la cintura de la bruja. Regina se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama enorme y echó hacia atrás la cubierta para que pudiera deslizarse a sí misma y la princesa entre las sabanas felizmente frescas y reconfortantes.

Una vez instaladas, Regina tomó a Emma en su abrazo, una vez más, clavado cabeza de la rubia contra su pecho desnudo mientras acariciaba amorosamente con sus dedos la melena de oro alborotada y rebelde. Ella plantó besos suaves en los rizos y sonrió dulcemente a las pestañas aleteantes de su amada, el puro agotamiento consumió la princesa en su totalidad. Emma luchó por permanecer consciente mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Regina, reconfortada por el olor salado que se asentó en la piel de la morena.

"Regina", susurró, sus palabras confusas y lentas, "Quiero sentirte."

La sonrisa de Regina sólo creció al escuchar palabras apenas audibles de la princesa, la rubia ya caer en letargo. "Lo harás, amor," Regina le dijo, "lo harás, pero duerme ahora. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

La reina caída nunca había conocido tanta alegría en toda su vida. Su corazón se llenó a reventar mientras miraba a los ojos de su preciosa Alma Gemela, los ojos de Emma finalmente cerrados en su totalidad y su respiración dificultosa calmada a un ritmo profundo y constante. Ella se inclinó una vez más para plantar un último beso en la sien de su princesa y le dijo las palabras que bailaban bellamente dentro de su alma.

"Te amo, Emma."

Regina estableció sus mechones chocolate en la comodidad fresca de una almohada de felpa y buscó su propio sueño, y justo mientras sumía la inconsciencia, oyó susurrar la voz melódica de Emma con suavidad dentro de su mente.

_Y yo te amo._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. :)**


	35. Una Almohada compartida

**Como prometí, aquí dejo el tercer capítulo de hoy. No tengo tiempo para revisarlo, pero creo que no hace falta. Espero que les guste. :)**

**N/A _"_**_**Hola amigos.**** ¡****Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia!****Así como un mano a mano, habrá un poco más de angustia y drama debutando pronto, sin embargo, no será por unos pocos capítulos.****Por lo tanto, disfruten del feliz ****viaje ****por unos cuantos capítulos más.****Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, en particular, porque me encanta explorar las complejidades de la mentalidad de Emma.****Mientras que ella es, por el alma de Regina, muy avanzada (intelectual, emocional, etc) para su edad, también ****es ****(por su propia alma) sólo una mujer joven, acabando de familiarizarse con su cuerpo y sus muchos cambios y avances. Para mí, es simplemente hermoso y fascinante explorar el más inocente, y, posiblemente, incluso un poco ingenuo, el lado de la princesa.****Además, los momentos privados, tiernos entre Regina y Emma son mis favoritos.****Espero que les guste a todos.****XO-Chrmdpoet"** _

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: Una Almohada Compartida

Las pestañas rubias obscuras se abrieron para revelar los brumosos ojos verdes mientras la princesa se estiró lánguidamente entre las sábanas de una cama enorme. Los rasgos de Emma se retorcieron momentáneamente cuando miró a su alrededor confundida antes de recordar exactamente dónde estaba. Apoyó una mano suave sobre el pecho, y sintió sólo piel desnuda allí, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia abajo y debajo de las sábanas. La visión de su desnudez envió una ola de fascinación por su mente mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron rápidamente de vuelta en una colección parpadeante de imágenes decadentes.

Emma deslizó una mano lentamente por su abdomen y apretó los dedos suaves en su sexo expuesto. Sintió el dolor leve que picó con la presión de su contacto, un recordatorio perfecto de lo que había soportado voluntaria y maravillosamente. Ella sonrió suavemente y retiró la mano cuando ella se puso de lado para encontrar una hermosa y tranquila morena durmiendo solo a su derecha. Una de las manos de Regina descansaba suavemente bajo su mejilla mientras que la otra agarraba la almohada de felpa, sus rodillas estaban levantadas, escondidas fuertemente en su pecho haciéndola parecer aún más joven de lo habitual.

Los labios de Emma se extendieron con una hermosa sonrisa mientras fijaba la vista en su amada Alma Gemela, impresionante en su estado de sueño despreocupado. Extendió una mano suave para esconder los mechones de pelo de chocolate caídos sobre su rostro perfecto, y fue entonces cuando un destello de color captó la mirada de la princesa. Frunció el ceño mientras notaba la pequeña franja de color carmesí en la almohada de Regina antes de notar que el mismo color, seco y desvaneciéndose, tiñendo ligeramente los dedos y la palma de la mano derecha de la bruja. Sangre.

Los rasgos de Regina eran serenos. Ella no parecía estar dañada o adolorida, pero Emma no pudo evitar el pánico que ascendió rápidamente a su pecho. No podía ver ninguna herida visible o la fuente de la sangre y el pánico sólo aumentó aún más, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba agarrando el hombro de la bruja y temblando, aunque ella, al menos, logró ser suave.

"Regina" Siseó la mujer. "Regina, por favor, despierta." Emma podía sentir las lágrimas picando sus ojos y filtrándose por sus pestañas mientras seguía sacudiendo a su amada de su sueño. Cálidos, ojos cacao se y una impresionante sonrisa al instante se extendió por los labios suaves de Regina cuando enfocó a la princesa, pero la bruja se percató de la pisca de miedo que decoraba las facciones de Emma y las lágrimas sutiles que nadaban en sus ojos color esmeralda, y su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

La cabeza de Regina instantáneamente saltó de la almohada, sus rasgos contorsionándose con preocupación y su pecho apretándose firmemente cuando un billón de posibilidades aterradoras recorrieron la mente de la bruja. Con la vida que había vivido, Regina había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a esperar lo peor. "Emma, ¿qué es? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?"

"Hay sangre, Regina," susurró la princesa, una lágrima caía de sus pestañas mientras señalaba la raya roja que manchaba la sabana de otra manera inmaculada de la almohada de la morena antes de agarrar la muñeca de la mujer para traer a su teñida mano derecha a la vista. "Has estado sangrando. ¿Fuiste herida?"

Regina dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de la fuente del pánico de su amor y al instante se relajó, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando hizo callar a su princesa asustada. "Emma, está bien", le aseguró a la rubia. "Estoy bien. Calma tu corazón, cariño." La bruja se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de explicar más a fondo. "Es tu sangre, Emma."

Regina se movió en la cama y tiró las sábanas calientes de su cuerpo, una ráfaga de aire fresco envió un escalofrío a través de ambas mujeres. Su propio cuerpo se calentó al instante al ver la desnudez de Emma, aunque apaciguo su pasión su repentina ya que el deseo y la necesidad de tranquilizar y consolar a su amor tenían prioridad. Puso una mano suave sobre el muslo de Emma y le indicó a la rubia que se inspeccionara a sí misma. Emma levantó los codos y miró hacia donde la mano de Regina ahora descansaba, en el interior del muslo, el dedo índice de la morena apuntaba a varias gotas secas similares de carmesí allí. La princesa se dio cuenta también, su cuerpo ahora bañado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas grandes, otras dos rayas a través de sus costillas izquierdas, y la forma exacta de los dedos de Regina donde la bruja había levantado a Emma dándole vuelta después de hacer el amor.

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo Regina mientras acariciaba el muslo de Emma dulcemente. "Esto sucede en la primera vez, amor. Es natural." La princesa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se relajó visiblemente, muy reconfortada por la tranquilidad de Regina, aunque no pudo evitar el rubor razonable que luego pintó sus mejillas al tener pánico innecesariamente. Regina movió una muñeca, eliminar al instante todos los rastros de la sangre de su mano, la cama, y el cuerpo de Emma, antes de que arrastrase de nuevo hacia el lado de la princesa, tirando de las sábanas con ella para envolverse en el bendito calor una vez más. Pasó una mano por el cabello de Emma mientras yacían al lado de la otra frente a frente, con la cabeza compartiendo la misma almohada y a sólo un suspiro de distancia.

"No tienes que avergonzarte, Emma," dijo ella, su voz era un arrullo amoroso en los oídos de Emma. La princesa le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una risa silenciosa que derritió el corazón de Regina mientras la rubia levantó una mano para enjugar algunas lágrimas persistentes en la esquina de sus ojos. Se quedaron en silencio un muy largo rato simplemente mirándose a los ojos de mutuamente, y sus manos serpenteando hacia adelante bajo las sábanas, inconscientemente llegando a la otra y atarse juntas en el espacio delgado entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, sus respiraciones profundas y relajadas, mientras se deleitaban con la sensación de estar finalmente juntas y por fin libres, de haber conocido finalmente la sensación física de cada una.

"No sabía que podía ser así," susurró Emma tímidamente después de un rato mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos delgados a Regina y sus piernas enredadas cómodamente con las de la bruja.

Regina sonrió y le susurró muy sinceramente a cambio, "Tampoco yo"

"Pero-" Emma comenzó, sólo para ser inmediatamente cortada por la morena que ya parecía conocer su línea de pensamiento.

"No voy a mentirte, Emma," dijo ella, y su rostro brilló un momento con tristeza y tal vez, incluso, con una pizca de arrepentimiento mientras continuaba. "Mientras que Leopold fue mi primera vez, me acosté con muchos en mi tiempo como reina." Un destello al rojo vivo de celos se disparó espontáneamente a través del corazón de Emma, aunque hizo todo lo posible por luchar contra el sentimiento, sabiendo que estas aventuras fueron mucho tiempo atrás, en lo que ahora parecía más que otra vida para la bruja. Ella suavizó sus ojos y siguió acariciando con los dedos a Regina, animándola a seguir, y lo hizo. "Nunca fue por amor, sin embargo. Jamás aprecie la experiencia que tuve contigo, y _no_ sentí que tanto placer como lo sentí esta noche pasada. "

Emma estaba realmente sorprendida por eso dado que ella misma no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas y había sido sólo Regina quien le dio placer a ella la noche anterior y no recibir nada a cambio. "Pero Regina", ella respondió: "Yo ni siquiera te toque. Tú me diste tanto placer, y sin embargo, no te di nada." La tristeza se grabó en su rostro mientras hablaba, lo que hizo aletear el corazón de la bruja dulcemente en su pecho antes de derretirse.

"Oh, Emma, mi amor", susurró Regina, alzando una mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de la princesa ", me has dado _todo_, todo lo que he esperado. Tu placer es mío, amor. Esto es mucho de lo que sabía antes de hacer el amor contigo, pero Emma, fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Podía sentir el placer a través de nuestra unión como si nuestros cuerpos fueran uno solo. Fue realmente... poderoso." La última palabra no era más que un suspiro sin aliento de asombro y reverencia mientras Regina recordaba el momento de la noche anterior, la manera increíble en la que había compartido la experiencia de Emma, hasta la última ondulación estremecedora del éxtasis.

Emma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza contra la almohada compartida. "Me sentí tan bien", dijo a la bruja. "Tu deseo y tus emociones eran como fuego en mis venas. Me sentí como si podría explotar." Ella se echó a reír con su confesión y el sonido, como siempre para Regina, fue totalmente contagioso. Ella rió suavemente con la rubia y se inclinó para darle un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz de la princesa antes de colocar otro encima de sus perfectamente suaves labios rosados.

Ellas entrelazaron sus dedos una vez más, deleitándose con simples toques y miradas tiernas, cuando Emma volvió a hablar. "¿Será siempre agotador eso?" Preguntó, con las mejillas ardiendo de nuevo con vergüenza. Fue inmediatamente consolado aquí, sin embargo, por la respuesta sonriente de su amada.

"No siempre lo será, no," le respondió Regina, siempre paciente, abierta, y con entendimiento a su amante. "Te irás acostumbrando a la intensidad de la sensación y, finalmente, serás capaz de disfrutar de la experiencia muchas veces antes de requerir reposo. Sin embargo, el agotamiento será bien merecido así debería seguir atendiéndote bien." Ella sonrió con sus últimas palabras y empujó juguetonamente al lado de la princesa antes de dejar caer un casto beso en el hombro descubierto de Emma.

Un destello de preocupación arrugó los rasgos de Emma adorablemente mientras susurraba detrás de un gran sonrojo a la bruja. "¿Qué pasa— Qué pasa si no puedo atenderte a _ti_ también, Regina?" Preguntó con timidez. "¿Qué pasa si no puedo complacerte al igual que me complaces a mí? ¿Y si—?"

Regina rápidamente puso un dedo sobre los labios de Emma para calmar su repentino torrente de inseguridades, preocupaciones y preguntas."Emma, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, querida", le dijo a la rubia. "Tú eres mi único y verdadero amor, mi Alma Gemela. Ningún otro nunca podría darme placer al igual que lo harás tu. Eso, te lo prometo." A continuación, rodó sobre su espalda y atrajo a la princesa para eliminar el espacio a su lado, acariciando los rizos dorados mientras Emma apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a trazar patrones suaves y formas a través del estómago de la morena con los dedos. "Además, amor, es todo una cuestión de instinto físico. Tu cuerpo va a saber cómo actuar y reaccionar, y con el tiempo y la repetición, crecerás más familiarizada con mi cuerpo, así como con el tuyo propio, y más hábil en tus acciones."

Emma reflexionó sobre esto en su mente antes de decidir que estaba satisfecha con la información y asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de Regina. Volteó un poco la cabeza antes de poner dulces, tiernos besos de la piel allí, amando la manera en la que la bruja arqueó la espalda involuntariamente cuando Emma rozó los labios con los de un pico ya endurecido al máximo. Se volteó rápidamente y se apoyó en los codos, sonriendo maliciosamente a la morena mientras dejó caer un beso en la barbilla de Regina y luego uno en sus labios llenos y suaves. "¿Tal vez debería intentar ahora?" Le preguntó en broma, aunque su cuerpo se incendió ante el pensamiento, ya través de su enlace, sentía a Regina hacer lo mismo.

Regina rió bajo en su garganta antes de tirar juguetonamente de los rizos dorados envueltos alrededor de sus dedos. "Tan maravilloso como eso suena, amor, tu madre debe estar preocupándose a sí misma por nuestra ausencia, hasta ahora." Emma gimió en voz alta, lo que sólo hizo que la bruja riera otra vez, y aunque sabía que Regina tenía razón y que debían volver pronto a la cabaña, ella sólo quería quedarse donde estaban, envuelta con gusto alrededor de la otra en un momento perfecto que ella anhelaba extender para siempre.

"Vamos, voy a acercarnos un baño, y luego podemos salir", dijo Regina, presionando besos rápidos a las mejillas de Emma, a lo que la princesa respondió gruñendo en voz alta y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado antes de enterrar su cara en una almohada. Regina la encontró increíblemente adorable y por eso continuó jugando con la rubia. "Entonces, ¿no quieres venir?" Preguntó, añadiendo un claro puchero a su cara y su tono. La princesa le ofreció sólo un gruñido de negación, aunque finalmente volvió la cara de la almohada. Cruzo miradas con Regina, justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa verdaderamente malvada pintada en la cara de la bruja, lo que hizo que las células de Emma instantáneamente zumbaran por el calor.

"Muy bien", Regina suspiró dramáticamente, y Emma no pudo evitar que su jadeo audible mientras la morena lanzaba a un lado sus sabanas y se levantaba de la cama, gloriosamente desnuda en el resplandor de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, de espaldas a la princesa. "Supongo que tendré que bañarme sola entonces," dijo ella, sonriendo diabólicamente por encima del hombro a la rubia antes de hacer su camino desde la cama hasta el baño grande junto a su dormitorio, sus caderas balanceándose enloquecedoramente con su caminar. Emma casi babeaba mientras observaba a la mujer irse. Los hombros de Regina entonados, su espalda, su parte inferior, y sus piernas en plena exhibición eran como la seducción personificada e hicieron a la princesa saltar rápidamente de la cama para perseguir a su amada. La risa sensual y melódica de Regina se hizo eco de las paredes de mármol y con el corazón hinchado de Emma mientras la princesa corría locamente por la puerta.

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo por hoy. No se olviden de comentar. :) **

**Take care!**


	36. Olores y Sorpresas

**Hello dears, aquí les dejo otro lindo y divertido capítulo. ;) Y por si alguno de ustedes se pregunta cómo rayos es que puedo mantener el ritmo con esta historia, bueno, agradezcan que no tengo clases en este momento. xD**

**N/A _"Sólo quiero dar las gracias a todos mis lectores por su apoyo continuo en pegarse conmigo y con esta historia. Sus maravillosos comentarios realmente me halagan y significa más de lo que saben. Espero que pueda seguir entreteniendolos durante todo el resto de la historia. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Seis: Olores y Sorpresas

La princesa y la reina caída aparecieron en el medio de la cabaña con el sonido de pesados cubos chocando contra el suelo, salpicando y derramando el agua alrededor de los pies de una aturdida y aliviada Red quien sólo acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Red parecía incluso no darse cuenta o preocuparse por el desorden mientras ella inmediatamente corría a través de la pequeña sala abierta, cogiendo a su hija de cabellos dorados y tirando de ella en un fuerte abrazo.

"Emma" Casi gritó al oído de la chica antes de retroceder y ahuecar su rostro y darle un análisis rápido a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Luego plantó besos rápidos en la mejilla de la rubia antes de tirar de ella nuevamente en otro abrazo sofocante. Emma, sin embargo debido a la fuerza sobrehumana de Red, gruñó con la fuerza de los brazos de su madre a su alrededor, pero aceptó y devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, sin cansarse de la intensidad con la que la alta morena había y siempre cuidaría de ella.

Regina sonrió ante la demostración de afecto, riendo suavemente mientras su amada se tensaba bajo la fuerza la aplastante fuerza de la preocupación de la loba. Su risa murió rápidamente, sin embargo, y fue reemplazada con un fuerte gruñido cuando Red se apartó de su hija con una velocidad sobrenatural y luego envolvió a la reina caída en un abrazo igual de rompe-huesos. Regina se deleitaba con la sensación de la naturaleza maternal y protectora de Red, a pesar del dolor de sus costillas. Nadie en su vida había realmente nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar antes y siempre había estado sin duda hambrienta del afecto y la preocupación de una madre. Era una sensación realmente maravillosa que ella anhelaba y apreciaba más de lo que alguna vez a admitiría en voz alta.

"¡Oh, gracias a los dioses! ¡Me preocupe muchísimo por las dos!" Red les regañó cuando finalmente se retiró para hacer frente a ambas mujeres con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas. "Yo ni siquiera pude dormir y he estado fuera de mi mente esta mañana, manteniendome ocupada para entretenerme. Es una suerte que estamos fuera del Reino Blanco ya que sólo podría suponer lo peor y seguramente hubiera marchado al palacio exigiendo su regreso."

Regina sólo podía sonreír y reírse de la domesticidad de todo mientras Emma efectivamente inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada de haber asustado a su madre. "Lo siento, mamá," dijo la princesa en voz baja, lo que al instante suavizo a la loba e hizo que Red relaja su postura, su hermosa sonrisa regresó a sus facciones. "No quisimos que te preocuparas tanto."

"Está bien, amor," le dijo Red. "Simplemente estoy agradecida de ver que ambas están bien y regresaron, aunque ciertamente podrían haber me informado de que no iba a volver a casa esta noche pasada."

"Lo siento, Red," Regina finalmente habló, su sonrisa sólo crecía mientras explicaba. "La culpa fue mía. Emma estaba bastante agotada esta noche pasada y requería de mucho descanso. Pensé que lo mejor para ella era descansar antes de viajar a casa. Debí haber pensado en ponerme en contacto por arte de magia e informarte de ello. No sucederá de nuevo." Un rubor intenso y profundo color carmesí se deslizó por las mejillas de Emma, creciendo tan rápido y tan abundantemente como la malvada y satisfecha sonrisa de la bruja, lo que sólo causó que los ojos de Red se entrecerraran aunque parecía totalmente desprevenida y confiada de las implicaciones tácitas. Sus ojos marrones se centraron en la princesa mientras las palabras de Regina causaron que su preocupación a estallará de nuevo.

"¿Estás mal, Emma?" Preguntó Red, pasando al lado de su hija y la colocando una mano suave en su frente y sus mejillas. "Te sientes muy cálida y pareces bastante ruborizada. ¿Por qué estabas tan cansada?" El rubor de Emma sólo se profundizó, extendiéndose hasta su cuello y pecho, desapareciendo justo debajo de la tela de su túnica.

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte a ti misma," Regina habló de nuevo, respondiendo por la princesa, que ahora parecía incapaz de convencer a su lengua para que funcionase correctamente y hablara. La bruja morena no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su princesa retorcerse debajo de los ojos vigilantes de Red y su propia burla continua. Continuó sólo un momento más con la insinuación tortuosa que asumió fue entendida sólo por ella misma y la rubia antes de aliviar la tensión obvia de Emma con una excusa apropiada para su ausencia que en realidad era bastante exacta, aunque no toda la verdad. "Emma está bien, Red. Bastante bien, en realidad. Ella realizó gran magia, el pasado día y se vació completamente. Está bien descansada ahora, sin embargo."

Red, sin embargo, era muy perceptiva y confiaba en sus sentidos intensificados para llenar los obvios espacios en blanco y explicar la piel constantemente picada y el malestar de su hija. Ella inhaló profundamente por la nariz, detectando mucho en el aire que rodeaba a las dos mujeres ante ella. Un remolino de olores asaltó su nariz —el único y familiar olor de la magia combinada de Regina y Emma, toques de polvo y suciedad, agua dulce y jabón, seda y lino, y debajo de todo, bien oculto pero obvio, estaba el persistente, pero embriagador aroma de la excitación y el sexo. El reconocimiento y la comprensión súbita se apoderaron de la loba y aunque estaba un poco incomodaba por el conocimiento, no estaba sorprendida por él. Confiaba mucho en Regina con su hija y la verdad encontró la vergüenza y la timidez de Emma en bastante entrañable. Ella dominó a sus facciones, sin embargo, para detener la sonrisa que amenazaba a sus labios, y le permitió a las dos continuar con su farsa, jugando también.

"¿Gran magia?" Preguntó ella. "¿Las atacaron?" Emma, se relajado en gran medida por la experta excusa de Regina y la aparente aceptación de su madre a ella, finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo. Puso una mano tranquilizadora y reconfortante sobre el antebrazo de Red y la acarició suavemente.

"Mamá, cálmate", dijo ella con dulzura. "No hemos sufrido ningún ataque o daño. Ambas estamos bien. Es cierto que realicé mucha magia, el pasado día, pero lo hice como un regalo para Regina, así como para ti." Red estaba realmente sorprendida por esto y una ola de emoción corrió a través de ella, aunque no sabía lo que las dos tenían bajo la manga para ella.

"¿Un regalo para mí?" Preguntó ella, con hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Ambos corazones el de Emma y el de Regina se hincharon al ver la alegría en la cara de Red y esperaban que la loba estuviera tan alegre al saber la naturaleza del regalo.

"Sí, será una sorpresa, sin embargo," le dijo Emma, aturdida ahora por el entusiasmo.

"Vamos", dijo Regina, su propio corazón se aceleró con la emoción de la próxima sorpresa ", vamos a llevarte allí ahora, aunque primero tenemos que recoger a Blue".

Red era un manojo de nervios y emoción ahora y prácticamente aplaudió con alegría mientras su sonrisa sólo crecía, aunque justo antes de que saltara felizmente entre las dos mujeres para ser transportada en un remolino de magia, se volvió y dirigió una mirada burlona a la bruja morena. "Muy bien", dijo y tuvo que esforzarse para no estallar en carcajadas mientras continuaba. "No asumas que, sin embargo, esto significa que voy a olvidar el hecho de que te acostaste mi hija esta noche pasada."

Emma se atragantó audiblemente y al instante, un torrente de emociones ondulaban a través de sus facciones mientras levantó bruscamente su cabeza y sus ojos se movíeron hacia atrás y adelante entre las dos morenas—conmocionada, confusa, con miedo, vergüenza y la cara roja una vez más. Red arqueó una ceja divertida y apoyó una mano en la cadera mientras usaba la otra para tocar con un dedo fuertemente su nariz.

Regina sintió la alegría de las palabras y la reacción de las burlas de Red, y ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo, estallando finalmente en el ataque de risa que había estado ocultando desde su llegada. Desde su rescate de la caverna, creció en esta hermosa familia donde había tanta amabilidad y voluntariamente la había aceptado y tomando, Regina había reído, realmente se rió, más de lo que podía recordar hacerlo en su vida. Nunca había conocido tanta alegría y en cosas tan simples. Era una bendición más allá de las palabras.

_No estás ayudando, Regina._ Regina sólo se rió más fuerte cuando el quejido frustrado de Emma se hizo eco en su mente.

_Relájate, amor,_ ella respondió. _Está bien._

Emma gimió ruidosamente e hizo ademan de ocultar su rostro, pero Red se limitó a sonreír ante la muestra adorable de vergüenza y plantó un beso amoroso sobre la frente de la princesa. "No estés avergonzada, Emma", dijo a la rubia. "Confío en tus decisiones y confío en Regina para cuidar bien de ti." Red sonrió mientras la princesa se asomó a través de sus dedos y no pudo evitar hacer una burla final, mientras se interponía entre su hija y Regina, apretando una mano firmemente en la de la bruja y llegaba a tomar una de Emma de su cara y enredaba los dedos con los de la rubia.

"Bienvenida a la feminidad, querida," dijo ella, y Emma simplemente bajó la cabeza, totalmente mortificada, mientas las tres desaparecían en una nube de remolino mágico con sólo los sonidos la risa compartida de Red y Regina persistente a su paso.

* * *

Las tres mujeres se presentaron ante la puerta de madera de la pintoresca casita de Blue a las afueras del pueblo. Llamaron y las hicieron esperar un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera suavemente y la ex hada sonriera ante ellas.

"¡Oh!" exclamó alegremente la pequeña morena. "¡Las encontraste!" Tanto Emma como Regina le dieron una mirada de complicidad lúdica a Red que ahora lucía un ligero rubor.

"¡Yo estaba preocupada!" Declaró Red, defendiéndose, aunque su sonrojo sólo creció cuando Blue comunicó, asimismo, de las acciones de la loba la noche anterior.

"Sin duda lo diría así," estuvo de acuerdo la ex hada. "Casi martilleo mi puerta de sus bisagras a media de luna para preguntarme si había tenido noticias de alguna de las dos."

Red se aclaró la garganta con fuerza entre las risas de las otras tres mujeres, y dijo: "Sí, bueno, al parecer, mi hija y Regina estaban algo demasiado preocupadas con sus _actividades_ para ahorrarme mi preocupación."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Azul, intrigada, al mismo tiempo que la rubia princesa exclamó: "¡Madre!"

Regina sólo podía sonreír como lo había estado haciendo, un tramo de traviesos labios que declaraban que el gato había conseguido claramente al canario. "Sí, tenemos una sorpresa para Red", dijo a la pequeña morena mientras que Red y Emma continuaban empujándose la una a la otra.

Blue sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar si al trío le gustaría unirse al interior mientras terminaba de hacer el té. "No, gracias, Blue," dijo Regina amablemente. "En realidad hemos venido ver si estas libre para venir."

"¿Ah, sí?" solicito la antiguo hada le antes de preguntar: "¿Puedo preguntar dónde vamos a viajar?"

"¡No puedes!" Exclamó Emma, mareada de la emoción una vez más mientras ella y su madre volvían a la conversación, el brazo de Red envuelto cariñosamente sobre los hombros de la princesa.

"La sorpresa es para ti también", explicó Regina y su sonrisa creció al ver la expresión de Blue. Ella parecía realmente sorprendida, pero más aún, parecía profundamente conmovida.

"¿Una sorpresa para mí?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su casa, tirando de la madera para cerrarla tras ella.

"Para nosotras dos", respondió Red mientras Emma y Regina asentían a los costados.

Blue sólo pudo sonreír mientras asentía y daba un paso adelante en el círculo de las mujeres, llegando a tener una cada mano de Regina y de Emma, mientras que la loba se aferraba a las otras dos. La princesa y la bruja compartieron una mirada de complicidad y emocionado mientras la misma imagen impresionante se pintaba sola en sus mentes y las llevó por arte de magia a su destino.

* * *

Cuando las cuatro mujeres se presentaron ante la magnífica, e imponente presencia del antiguo castillo de Regina, tanto Red como Blue estuvieron instantáneamente con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras. Siguieron a la bruja y a la princesa ya que las dos se dirigieron por el camino y hacia las enormes puertas ornamentadas, que llevaban al gran vestíbulo.

Una vez dentro, Regina y Emma les condujeron a la gran entrada. Tanto la loba como la ex hada notaron en la belleza inmaculada del castillo, con la boca abierta y verdaderamente sorprendidas por la vista. "Pero me hicieron creer que tu palacio estaba en ruinas", dijo Blue, volviéndose hacia la bruja morena con una expresión curiosa aunque todavía llena de asombro.

"Estaba, en efecto," le respondió Regina con tristeza.

"Lo he restaurado con magia," dijo Emma alegremente mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y la apretaba cómoda y afectuosamente. Regina sonrió dulcemente y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

"Emma," dijo Red sin aliento ", es magnífico. Lo has hecho muy bien, hija mía."

"Hay ochocientas doce habitaciones en total," dijo Regina a las dos morenas, con lo cual incluso la mandíbula Emma cayó ya que el Castillo Blanco tenía apenas más de la mitad de ese número y no se había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente masivo había sido el palacio de Regina " trescientas seis de las cuales son alcobas, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran viviendas para el personal y son todos bastante similares y de menor calidad. Hay más de cincuenta aposentos reales ubicadas en los pisos superiores del palacio, sin embargo, y con la excepción de mis aposentos propios en la Torre Norte, ambas son libres de elegir la habitación que gusten"

Tanto Blue como Red se cuadraron al oír esas palabras, sus labios se movían sin palabras mientras miraban a la bruja y a la princesa en estado de shock. Emma y Regina simplemente sonrieron como niñas antes de que la reina caída se adelantara y tomara cada una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Bienvenidas a su nueva casa", dijo ella con dulzura, su corazón se hinchó de manera exponencial. Por fin tenía una familia y verdadera, y la abrumaba con alegría.

* * *

**Yo solo puedo decir: Me alegra que mi madre no sea una mujer lobo. xD**

**En un rato les dejo el otro. ^-^**


	37. Todo Cae en su Sitio

Capítulo Treinta y Siete: Todo Cae en su Sitio

Emma se sentía como una niña otra vez mientras se escabullía a lo largo de los muchos pasadizos ocultos de su nueva casa, el palacio de su amada, la ex reina malvada. Ellas habían estado viviendo en el palacio por casi dos semanas, y sólo le había tomado dos días a la princesa de cabellos dorados descubrir el primero de muchos pasadizos secretos. Había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando pequeña en el Castillo Blanco, y dada su naturaleza aventurera y su mente curiosa, simplemente no podía evitarlo. El castillo de Regina era enorme y de intrincado diseño, cada pasadizo secreto hecho con un propósito claro y Emma podía sólo imaginar a Regina o incluso una joven Snow White corriendo por el castillo, oculta dentro de los muros, espiando a los demás o simplemente escondiéndose de las responsabilidades y cuidados que no deseaban atender.

Regina encontró el entusiasmo de Emma por el laberinto de pasadizos secretos y recámaras simplemente adorable, se deleitaba con la forma en la que la cara de la rubia se iluminaba cuando ella llegaba corriendo desde atrás de una enorme pintura, espejo, o tapiz haciendo a Blue, o incluso Regina misma, aullar por la sorpresa. Red, sin embargo, rara vez se mostró sorprendida, ya que sus sentidos intensificados, por supuesto, a menudo le informaban de la llegada de la princesa mucho antes de que en realidad apareciera. La reina caída tomó gran placer por la emoción de Emma sobre el descubrimiento de los muchos secretos que su palacio tenía para ofrecer. Deseaba sólo que el lugar se sintiera como una casa para la princesa, como _su_ casa.

* * *

Red se sentó encima de la gran cama de una de las muchas recámaras reales de su nuevo hogar. Había escogido unos aposentos relativamente cerca los compartidos por Emma y Regina, siempre con ganas de estar cerca de su hija en caso de que alguna vez fuera necesaria, a pesar de que había mantenido una distancia decente, así, con ganas de darles a las dos mujeres su vida privada y no parecer una madre tan dominante. Casi dos semanas habían ido y venido, y la loba aún tenía dificultades para creer que ahora vivía en un palacio, y no cualquier palacio, sino el de la ex reina malvada—un castillo del tamaño de un pequeño país con más habitaciones de las que se podrían explorar en el plazo de un mes. Sí, había sido la amiga más querida de la reina reinante, Snow White, y había visitado el Castillo Blanco en muchas ocasiones, a menudo pasando varios días y noches allí en un momento, pero en realidad nunca había _vivido_ en condiciones tan exuberantes y lujosas. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, sin embargo, y los jardines del castillo de Regina se extendían más allá de la vista, ricos en bosques, jardines y prados, lo que significa que durante el tiempo del lobo, Red podría correr con el deseo de su corazón y eso realmente le emociona.

Las orejas de la alta morena se animaron mientras los sonidos apagados de pies arrastrándose y una respiración se filtraba a través de los gruesos muros de piedra de sus aposentos. El olor familiar de la luz del sol, hierba fresca, y algo más rico que era enteramente de su hija trajo una hermosa sonrisa al rostro de la loba. Emma. La rubia se pasaba gran parte de sus días en los prados en los últimos tiempos, explorando los vastos terrenos, y el olor de la naturaleza había llegado a cubrir su propia piel lo que se notaba.

"Puedes muy bien entrar, Emma," anunció Red a la habitación aparentemente vacía, riendo en voz baja mientras escuchaba el silencioso suspiro de su hija. Sólo segundos después, una gran estantería a la derecha de la enorme cama se desplazo hacia adelante antes de deslizarse suavemente de su posición para revelar una abertura estrecha y los cabellos dorados de Emma. Ese fue el primer pasaje que la princesa había descubierto en el palacio y había influido mucho en la elección de Red por estas recámaras ya que este corredor oculto se dirigía especialmente a los aposentos de la loba desde la gran pintura a las afueras de las puertas de la propia alcoba de Emma.

"Nunca te puedo sorprender", se quejó la rubia mientras entraba en la habitación. Se arrastró sobre la cama mientras que la estantería se movió de nuevo a su posición original. Red sólo se rió y esperó a que Emma rodara sobre su espalda y apoyara la cabeza en el regazo de la morena antes de dejar caer sus manos en la comodidad familiar y acariciar con ritmo el cabello salvaje y hermoso de su hija. "Siempre me sientes."

"Ah, sí, las muchas desventajas de tener a un hombre lobo como madre," Red rió antes de dejar que la sala de cayera en silencio. Sabía que algo estaba molestando a su hija ya que Emma sólo se metía en su cama o en su regazo cada vez que estaba realmente necesitada de la clase de comodidad que sólo una madre puede dar, y sabía que la princesa se abriría a ella sin preguntar. Simplemente tenía que encontrar sus palabras y, tal vez, su coraje, para hablar de lo que fuera que hoy la afectaba.

Red se deleitaba con momentos como estos, los apreciaba más allá de todo, ya que siempre la llevaban de vuelta a los días de la infancia de Emma, cuando ella gritaba por Red en medio de la noche. La loba la acunaba y mecía, cantando y calmando a la chica hasta que ella pudiera caer suavemente dormida de nuevo, ya no atormentada por las pesadillas o miedos por su bruja maldita. Era en esos momentos, en medio de la noche, con una chica de cabellos dorados envuelta con seguridad en su abrazo, que Red se sentía verdadera y maravillosamente importante. Se sentía necesaria, adorada—vital; responsable de la vida de otro, por la felicidad de otro. Era realmente el mejor tipo de sentimiento, aterrador, así como increíble, y tan profundamente conmovedor. Nada, ni siquiera la sensación de vivir en el cuerpo de un lobo, nunca la había hecho sentir más viva y más potente. Nada le había importado tanto como la pequeña princesa que la había necesitado más de lo que nadie la había necesitado en toda su vida, la pequeña princesa que se había convertido en la hermosa, joven mujer ahora situada dulcemente en su regazo, aún y siempre necesitándola.

"¿Puedo hablar con libertad, madre?" Preguntó Emma en voz baja, sus palabras expulsadas en un profundo suspiro, cuando finalmente rompió el silencio de la habitación.

"Por supuesto, amor," dijo Red, sus suaves manos aún tejiéndose a través de los rizos de su hija. "Siempre puedes venir a mí con tus problemas, Emma. Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. Lo sabes."

Emma tomó aire antes de asentir y susurrar: "Estoy en conflicto." Red simplemente asintió, esperando que la rubia continuara, y lo hizo. "Yo... Regina y yo, todavía no hemos tenido intimidad física desde nuestro primer encuentro." Sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas por un profundo carmesí, ansiosa de que un tema como éste pudiera causar molestias a su madre, pero la morena sólo continuo acariciándola, con una simple sonrisa de entendimiento asentada sobre sus labios, mientras permanecía abierta y escuchando.

"La deseo," continuó Emma, "tan ferozmente como una persona puede desear a otra. Tengo muchos deseos de tenerla y expresarle mi amor en cada forma, y sin embargo, yo... Yo estoy detenida por el miedo, por mi inseguridad. Creo que Regina lo siente tanto como yo puedo sentir su deseo a través de nuestro vínculo y, sin embargo, nunca me empuja, y muchas noches, simplemente nos acostamos juntas. Nos reímos y conversamos hasta que amanece, y muchas veces, sufro por tocarla, pero yo... Yo..."

"Tienes miedo," Red terminó por ella, en voz baja.

"Sí", susurró la princesa, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ella es como el fuego en mis propias venas, y cuando nuestros labios se tocan o nuestras pieles se rozan, mi cabeza se vuelve un lío mareado de pensamientos y emociones. Las sensaciones son tan abrumadoras, tan poderosas, y quiero darme a ellas. Quiero ser dominada por ellas, pero también quiero complacerla. Quiero sentir más placer de lo que he deseado nada en mi vida. "

"¿Y tienes miedo de ser incapaz de hacerlo?" Red preguntó a sabiendas.

"Lo tengo", dijo, una lágrima deslizándose de un orbe esmeralda. "Cuando hicimos el amor, Regina fue maravillosa, y cuidadosa, y... Perfecta, y aunque deseaba darle el mismo placer, no le puse una mano encima. Sucumbí a mi miedo y mi cansancio."

"¿Has hablado con ella de esto?"

"Sólo una vez", Emma le respondió a su madre. "Fue en la mañana después. Expresé mi temor, y me pidió que no me preocupara, que sería instintivo y que iba a aprender bien con el tiempo."

"Ella está en lo cierto, sabes," dijo Red suavemente después de unos momentos de silencio. A la loba le dolían las inseguridades de su hija, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse eufórica de que Emma se sintiera tan cómoda como para compartirlas con ella, como para compartir esas confesiones confidenciales y secretos de su alma. Ella se deleitaba con esa sensación de nuevo, la sensación de ser necesaria. "_Es_ una cuestión de instinto y sin duda vas a aprender con el tiempo, Emma. Es natural, sin embargo, preocuparte y estar insegura."

"No tengo ninguna experiencia en el asunto," dijo Emma, su voz quebrándose un poco mientras continuaba. "Yo deseo sólo complacerla, que se sienta tan intensa y maravillosamente saciada como yo. Pero, me siento inútil al hacerlo. Sólo quiero proveérselo, madre, y sin aun así me siento como si no tengo nada para dar. No puedo darle a ella nada que aún no haya ganado o le hayan dado en otra vida, en su vida como reina. Ella tuvo muchos amantes, riqueza y un poder increíble. ¿Cómo podría estar, siempre _permanecer,_ satisfecha conmigo cuando todo que antes tenía era mucho más? "

Las lágrimas ya corrían en un flujo constante por las mejillas de la princesa mientras se acurrucó aún más en el regazo de su madre, con la cabeza acariciando el abdomen de la morena. A Red le dolía profundamente el miedo de su hija, las lágrimas de la rubia que hablaban a volúmenes incluso más fuertes que sus palabras. Sólo podía imaginar la verdadera intensidad de la inseguridad de Emma. El pasado de Regina era ciertamente intimidante y parecía, a primera vista, una historia grande y lujosa, sin embargo, Red sabía, y ella creía que Emma realmente sabía muy bien, que la superficie sólo existe siempre para ocultar lo que hay debajo. Regina nunca había conocido a un verdadero confort en su vida como reina o incluso antes. La máscara grandiosa de su rica vida siempre fue nada más que un lugar seguro para ocultar todo lo que realmente sentía—su propio miedo, su propia profunda y resonante pena, su propio dolor y su propia soledad terrible. Red lo sabía bien. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Regina, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que la reina caída se aferraba tan bien y con tanta desesperación a Emma y a todas ellas, a su nueva familia, tal vez la única familia que Regina había conocido realmente nunca.

"Oh, Emma," susurró Red, rozando las lágrimas de su hija con sus suaves dedos. "Debes saber, hija mía, que el pasado de Regina, su vida como reina, nunca fue realmente suya. Su riqueza y poder, incluso sus antiguos amantes, nunca pudieron llenar el vacío en su interior. Ella no era feliz en esa vida, Emma, era profundamente infeliz, y aunque puedes temer no tener nada que ofrecerle, y aunque puede que tengas poca experiencia en la que confiar, tú _tienes_ algo que darle. Tú tiene lo único que Regina ha querido alguna vez realmente."

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Emma, con la cara enterrada en el abdomen de Red y su voz ahogada por el material allí, haciéndola parecer y sonar como la niña pequeña que una vez había sido.

"Amor, Emma," dijo Red, sonriendo dulcemente hacia abajo a su cachorro, "Amor verdadero, eterno, e incondicional." Estas palabras sacaron la cabeza de la princesa de donde había estado escondida en los brazos de su madre. Ella miró a la loba y no pudo dejar de hacerle eco a la sonrisa de su madre. Amor. Ella sí tenía eso. Ella tenía una gran cantidad del mismo, y a eso se refería Regina, su amor era feroz y eterno.

"Eso es todo lo que Regina necesita, Emma. Eso es lo que realmente hace que su corazón cante. Eso es lo que realmente la hace feliz, y cuando se tiene amor, Amor Verdadero, todo lo demás encaja en su sitio, mi amor. Cuando tienes esa clase de amor, no tienes por qué temer nada, Emma. Sus corazones y sus cuerpos serán uno. No puedes hacer nada más _sino_ complacerla; no estará dentro de ti a fallar ¿Lo ves?"

Emma devoró las palabras de consuelo, dejando que la verdad en ellas aliviara su alma furiosa, y por primera vez desde aquella noche gloriosa con su amada, se sentía verdadera y abrumadoramente lista. Se sentía confiada. Se sentía como si pudiera conquistar universos con su pasión y con su amor. Red siempre podía hacer que se sintiera como tal—tan invencible, perfecta y brillante como era.

Sin hacer caso a lo infantil que parecía, Emma se levantó de su puesto y se arrastró, cuerpo completo, derecha en el regazo de su madre. Red aceptó su peso fácilmente mientras Emma se enredaba sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la morena sólo para abrazarla con ferocidad. "Gracias," susurró Emma, en el cabello chocolate suave de Red, y las dos aspiraron el olor familiar y reconfortante de la otra.

"Siempre, Emma." Red plantó un tierno beso en la sien de la princesa y sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. "Siempre."

* * *

Emma salió de la habitación de Red través del pasadizo oculto detrás de la estantería, saliendo detrás de una enorme pintura a las afueras de las puertas de los aposentos que compartía con su Alma Gemela. El corazón le latía en el pecho, pero su cuerpo estaba crepitante con la energía, con el deseo, y con una gran confianza que acababa de descubrir. Podía sentir a Regina dentro por lo que se deslizó en silencio a través de las grandes puertas dobles, cerrándolas y bloqueándolas detrás de ella.

Podía ver que las masivas, de-piso-a-techo, ventanas dobles enfrente a la cama compartida estaban abiertas, lo que significaba Regina estaba en su amado balcón. Emma sabía cuánto amaba ese balcón la reina caída, contemplando desde arriba la gran extensión de tierras que una vez gobernó y miraba, imaginando la libertad y el deseo de escapar, mirando a las estrellas y la esperanza de verlas caer por ella. El balcón había sido su único refugio por los muchos, dolorosamente largos años.

La princesa cruzó la sala de estar hasta el arco abierto de las ventanas, y efectivamente, allí encontró a su amor, inclinándose con gracia en la barandilla del balcón, su figura perfecta vestida con un elegante vestido simple, del color de la noche, y todo su cuerpo inundado por la luz del sol poniente. El aliento de Emma se enganchó firmemente en su garganta, la vista apretaba su corazón como un puño desesperado y enviaba rugientes olas de deseo ondulante a través de su cuerpo, pero su confianza, en esta ocasión, no vaciló. Ella estaba lista. Ella quería esto, lo necesitaba más de lo que las palabras lo podían expresar. Sufría por tener Regina, por complacerla en todo lo posible.

Regina, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre su balcón mientras contemplaba la belleza de la tierra adyacente ya lavada en rojos, amarillos y naranjas, sintió un escalofrío repentino dispararse por su espalda. Su cuerpo al instante sonó y se estremeció cuando el aire a su alrededor creció grueso y fuerte por la tensión. Ella giró en el lugar sólo para que el aliento golpeara con fuerza a través de sus labios al ver a su amada princesa de pie en el arco abierto, la luz del sol que entraba decoraba su cabello dorado. Hubo hambre en los ojos de Emma que Regina nunca había visto allí, sabía de la pasión de la princesa por ella, la había sentido profundamente en su primera noche hermosa haciendo el amor cuando Emma le había dado voluntariamente y con amor su inocencia a la reina caída, sin embargo, no habían tenido relaciones íntimas desde esa noche. Regina había sido capaz de sentir la inseguridad de su amor y no quería presionarla, no quería hacerla sentir que ella tenía la obligación de cumplir con una relación física para la que podría no estar totalmente preparada. Sus ojos ahora, sin embargo, sólo hablaba a volúmenes de la confianza y el puro, sin adulterar, deseo sin diluir.

Sus miradas se encontraron fuerte y rápido, y el aire crujía deliciosamente con la energía de Emma. Regina estaba tan abrumada por la magnitud del deseo rodando violentamente de la princesa que tuvo que respirar profundamente, estabilizándose sólo para mantener su cuerpo en su lugar, para no lanzarse a la rubia y tomarla allí mismo, en el balcón. Su cuerpo ya estaba tan dolorosamente en llamas con su querer que tuvo que apretar con fuerza los muslos para aliviar un poco la presión, mientras esperaba a que Emma se moviera, esperaba por Emma para respirar, esperaba por Emma para decir algo, hacer algo, simplemente esperaba... por Emma.

Podía sentir a Emma abrumadora, sobrecogedora quererla y necesitarla a través de su enlace, y eso la sorprendió y la emocionó. Todo su ser fue llenado tan completamente por la princesa que temía que sus rodillas podrían torcerse bajo ella, sus ganas tan intensas y tan profundo anhelantes que casi no podía pensar ni respirar. Regina no había sido íntimamente tocada o complacida físicamente en dos décadas completas, y sólo había una persona cuyo toque deseaba—Emma. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando vidas enteras lo que esperaba iba a suceder, y de una manera, en realidad había. Ella no se preocupaba por la inexperiencia de Emma ya que sabía de todo corazón que nada, _todo _lo que la rubia le pudiera dar le emocionaría en formas que ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar, es decir, si la tensión no la mataba primero, ya que sin duda amenazaba con hacerlo Ahora. _Oh dioses, denme fuerza,_ pensó sólo para ella y esperaba que la rubia no lo oyera.

Justo cuando la tensión se había vuelto demasiado dolorosa de soportar por más tiempo y Regina había decidido romper el silencio, Emma voló a la acción. Se lanzó a través de la terraza, cerrando la distancia entre ellas, y lanzó una mano al cabello chocolate de Regina justo en la parte de atrás de su cuello y otra a la cadera de la morena. Ella rápidamente y tiró de la reina caída hacia adelante e hizo que sus labios chocaran duro, rápido y con hambre en los de Regina, su lengua exigiendo la entrada antes de sumergirse y reclamar el sabor de su amor.

Regina ni siquiera intentó pararse a sí misma o mantener cierta apariencia de control. Su pasión la controlaba por completo. Sus rodillas se doblaron pesadamente debajo de ella con la fuerza del beso de Emma y enviaron su peso en espiral a la princesa, quien sólo se aferró a ella con más fuerza. Emma sorprendió muchísimo a la morena agachándose rápidamente a las rodillas, con las manos disparando el dobladillo del vestido de Regina y tirando el material alrededor de sus caderas. Los músculos de los brazos de la rubia ondulada, mientras sus manos se clavaron en los muslos desnudos de Regina bajo el vestido y levantaron a la reina caída suavemente del suelo. Regina gritó de sorpresa sólo para seguir con un pesado y gutural gemido cuando sus piernas instintivamente se encerraron alrededor de la cintura de la princesa y Emma causó que la tela ya completamente empapado de la ropa interior de Regina se aferrara a su centro palpitante, al estrellarse casi contra su abdomen.

Emma envolvió a Regina firmemente en sus brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a través del arco abierto del balcón y a su dormitorio mientras plantaba calientes besos húmedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Regina, quien sólo podía gemir y jadear en respuesta, su deseo ondulando a través de su vínculo como una ola de emoción reprimida. Los propios muslos de Emma temblaron con la fuerza de esto. Justo cuando logró dar con su enorme cama, ella plantó sus labios sobre el hueco de la oreja de Regina y le susurró: "Estoy lista."

Regina casi llegó a su clímax en el acto al oír el susurro seductor de princesa, con confianza, en su oído, y ella sabía que el momento había llegado finalmente cuando iban a entregarse a la otra, _ambas_. Su primer encuentro había sido de Emma. Era la forma en que Regina lo había querido, la forma en la que sentía que había tenido que ser, pero esto, ahora—esto se trataba de ellas, las dos. Se trataba de _su_ pasión y _su_ deseo. Se trataba de su cuerpo-balanceándose, almas-agitándose, su estremecedora conexión y_ amor_.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo con avidez, devorándose una a otra mientras Emma las bajaba a la cama, empujando a Regina atrás sólo para gatear rápidamente sobre ella. Regina no podía soportar ni un segundo sin la sensación de las manos de la rubia sobre ella o de sus propias manos en Emma, así que chasqueó los dedos y la ropa desapareció al instante, ambas ahora gloriosamente desnudas en la sala oscureciéndose constantemente.

Emma no se negó a sí misma nada. Había estado tan insegura antes y todavía ahora, en este momento, lo único que podía sentir era el deseo de Regina y el amor de Regina y la pasión de Regina, ella podía sentir a Regina en todas partes, a su alrededor, debajo de ella, dentro de ella. Quería ahogarse en el sentimiento, en el poder omnímodo de su amor. Ella recostó su cuerpo al ras de la cima de la morena y se sintió más caliente, su núcleo resbaladizo y sensible, mientras dejaba un rastro de besos ardientes sobre la carne de Regina, en su garganta y en su pecho. Ella atrapo la carne arrugada de un pezón rígido con avidez a las profundidades calientes de su boca y se deleitó con el sonido de su amada gritando de placer mientras amasaba el otro entre sus nudillos. Ella quería tomarse su tiempo con esto aunque temía que Regina pudiera explotar en cualquier minuto con su querer. El cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía violentamente debajo de ella, dos décadas de necesidad balanceándose y rugiendo a través de su sistema como un furioso tornado.

El olor de su excitación combinada era una toxina en el aire, comiéndoselas vivas a ambas de adentro hacia afuera. Se necesitaban la una a la otra como necesitaban el aire en sus pulmones, y cada toque y cada sonido hacía eco de cuanto. Los dedos de Regina torcieron fuertemente los rizos dorados mientras se aferraba a su amante, sus dientes mordiendo salvajemente en su labio inferior mientras la boca de Emma ahora tallaba un camino empapado por su abdomen temblante. A gutural medio-grito fue arrancado desde su garganta al sentir una oleada de aire caliente dispararse por encima de su sexo palpitante, y ya no podía ser más paciente.

"Por favor, Emma," gritó, con la voz entrecortada y rota por su pasión, con su desesperada necesidad de alivio de la tensión que se había estado construyendo constantemente fuera de control con las últimas semanas desde que su primer encuentro con la rubia e incluso antes. Nunca había necesitado o querido a nadie tan desesperadamente, tan completamente, como necesitaba a la princesa. "Dioses, te necesito", gimió cuando Emma mordisqueó el interior de sus muslos, conduciéndola hasta el punto de la locura.

Emma lamió a lo largo de la parte interior de los muslos de Regina y se vio obligada a apretar su propia violencia para aliviar la presión allí, gimiendo en voz alta mientras lo hacía. Estaba tan abrumada por el olor embriagador de la excitación de Regina, con la vista deliciosamente seductora de su sexo chorreando bajo la luna creciente, apenas podía mantener el aire en sus pulmones. La cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente mientras tomaba todo, mientras luchaba por mantenerse enfocada y mantener su confianza. Escuchar a Regina llorar por ella, sin embargo, escucharla hablar de su necesidad de ella, _sólo_ por ella y nada más, fue suficiente para que el corazón y el cuerpo de Emma volaran al olvido.

"¡Dioses, Emma, tómame!" Regina gritó finalmente , su respiración era nada más que un jadeo irregular y su voz quebrada y pesada. Emma obedeció al instante, su boca se engancho al núcleo palpitante de la morena y su lengua acariciándolo pesadamente, deslizándose presionada sobre la longitud de su sexo. El grito de Regina se quedó en silencio cuando su aliento abandono de golpe sus pulmones y su espalda se arqueó con tanta fuerza que Emma temió que en realidad fuera a romperse. Ella siguió su instinto como Regina y Red le había dicho que debía y tiró un brazo estabilizador sobre las caderas de su amante para sostenerla en su lugar mientras continuaba explorando el sexo de Regina con su lengua. Prestó especial atención al apretado haz de nervios que miraba a escondidas de debajo de carne encapuchada cada vez que su boca se instalaba en ella, el cuerpo de Regina casi saltaba de la cama. Puso a prueba su teoría y envolvió sus labios alrededor de ella y aspiró con fuerza, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

La tensión de Regina explotó cuando Emma le succionó con fuerza en su boca y la arrojó de cabeza en el orgasmo, el orgasmo más glorioso que jamás podría recordar haber tenido, un orgasmo que se sentía como si hubiera estado en el precipicio por semanas y finalmente fue experimentando. Ella se deleitaba en ello, todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras sus manos se agarraban a los rizos dorados, con los nudillos blanqueados y tirando de la rubia más cerca de su centro, con el deseo de la presión favorecido mientras la soltaba. Emma podía sentir cada segundo del éxtasis mientras lavaba el cuerpo de Regina, goteando maravillosamente a través de su enlace, y casi llevó a la rubia al orgasmo también. Hizo todo lo posible para luchar contra ello, sin embargo, queriendo este momento para su amor, sólo para Regina, con ganas de ver y experimentar la belleza de lo que había hecho por ella, lo que ella había temido no ser capaz de hacer y aún lo estaba, y bien. La sensación era inexplicable, llenándola de una manera nunca nada lo había hecho.

Regina bajó de su alta, su respiración pesada y atrofiada mientras gemía con cada pequeño temblor. Ella soltó su doloroso agarre en el cabello de Emma y echó un vistazo a la princesa, cuya barbilla ahora descansaba suavemente sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, los ojos esmeralda la miraban con cariño y todavía hambrientos. La morena se acercó a ella, sonriendo alegremente mientras Emma se arrastró por su cuerpo y acomodó su peso sobre ella. Besó a la rubia profundamente, saboreándose a sí misma en la lengua de su amante, y susurró dulcemente en la mente de Emma ya que ella no podía encontrar su voz en este momento.

_Gracias,_ dijo cuando sintió el poder abrumador del amor de Emma filtrándose a través de su vínculo. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras el sentimiento cantaba en su corazón, en cada célula. Ella nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan maravillosamente completa en toda su vida. Y sólo podía darle las gracias a Emma por eso, aunque las palabras no podrían jamás expresar tanta gratitud.

Emma acarició su rostro en el cuello de Regina y le susurró suavemente contra su piel caliente. "Eres tan hermosa." Quería decirlo. Nunca había visto a nadie ni nada más hermoso que Regina, la belleza de la mujer sólo se magnificaba con su placer. Se derramaba sobre la rubia como una lluvia deliciosamente relajante.

Regina tarareó su placer al escuchar las palabras y rápidamente reunió a sus fuerzas, rodando sus cuerpos rápidamente por lo que ahora estaba sentada sobre la princesa. "Y tú, mi amor, eres perfecta", dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación. Podía sentir el deseo de Emma corriendo por sus venas, y fue sacudida una vez más por ello. Siempre sería así. Siempre estarían tan intrincada e íntimamente entrelazadas que cada momento, cada experiencia bendita, sería compartida de la manera más profunda y magnífica.

El deseo de Emma rápidamente reavivó el propio de Regina y se encontró a sí misma adolorida y palpitante, una vez más. Ella metió la mano por debajo de su cuerpo hasta el vértice de los muslos de Emma y pudo sentir el calor allí antes de que alguna vez la tocara. Era enloquecedor y emocionante y todo en el medio. Cuando ella deslizó sus dedos por el calor resbaladizo y mojado de Emma, tomó la mano de la princesa y se la llevó a su propio núcleo pulsante.

Emma estaba en llamas, todo su cuerpo fusionándose en el calor de la mirada de Regina, en el tacto de los dedos de Regina empujando lentamente en ella, en la sensación de sus propios dedos burlando la entrada de Regina. Ambas temblaron al unísono, ya que al mismo tiempo entraron la otra, y Emma siguió el ejemplo de Regina, igualando su velocidad y ritmo, ambas gimiendo su placer, ambas subiendo, ambas volando hacia el precipicio donde tenían la intención de saltar juntas, sobre el borde y a un olvido felizmente compartido.

Se sacudieron y rodaron entre sí, miradas encontradas y alientos abrazados con fuerza en sus pechos, y en pocos minutos volaron hasta el borde. Regina rápidamente agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emma y tiró de ella hacia arriba, con lo que sus bocas se juntaron con hambre mientras sus cuerpos y sus deseos se alimentaban de ellas a través de su vínculo sentimental, asegurando su sincronía y con un empujón final, se sacudieron sobre el precipicio y en el orgasmo. Se aferraron la una a la otra, temblando por su liberación compartida mientras respiraba sobre la otra, las bocas se fundieron bellamente juntas, inmóviles pero apasionadas.

Cuando los últimos temblores cesaron, se derrumbaron entre sí, Emma volviendo a caer en las sábanas empapadas en sudor de su cama y llevando a Regina abajo con ella. Respiraban con dificultad como consecuencia de su acto de amor, frentes lisas descansando suavemente contra la otra, y mientras la mirada de chocolate hermosa cumplía con una esmeralda, ambas mujeres se derrumbaron bajo el peso de su alegría compartida. La risa burbujeaba bellamente desde sus gargantas y decoraba el aire entre ellas. Nunca había estado más satisfechas, nunca había conocido tal euforia, y sus cuerpos se estremecían con eso. Regina le dio un beso dulce y tierno a la punta de la nariz a Emma mientras estaba encima de ella, ambas riendo alegremente y ninguna de las dos quería que este momento llegara a su fin.


	38. Una Pequeña Caja Negra

**Un capítulo un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**N/A _"Lo siento por las actualizaciones más lentas últimamente. Deben retomarse otra vez pronto. Este capítulo me tomó un tiempo para escribirlo. Es mucho lo que pasa y un montón de emociones fuertes para cubrir, así que quería hacerlo bien. Espero haberlo logrado bien. Por favor, ¡hágame saber si les gusta! En el capítulo siguiente, van a ver la angustia y el drama que he mencionado ya que la historia toma un giro más oscuro. XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Ocho: Una Pequeña Caja Negra

Emma se apoyó pesadamente en la barandilla del balcón, envuelta sólo en una sábana blanca y suave, mientras la luna llena brillaba sobre ella. Esta noche marcaba la primera del Tiempo del Lobo, y sabía que Red estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte, en los bosques o los prados, corriendo hacia el deseo de su corazón. Su madre era una mujer hermosa en su forma humana, y era una criatura hermosa en su forma de lobo. Emma había estado siempre maravillada por ella, incluso envidiosa de su ella, de las muchas noches que había anhelado tener el bosque junto Red y ser libre de su vida, del dolor que había sentido por mucho tiempo en su interminable búsqueda de Regina. Ahora, sin embargo, Emma se imaginaba que iba con su alegría y no con su dolor, correría con la belleza y la maravilla de finalmente conocer y tener amor, Amor Verdadero, y de tener una familia con su madre loba adoptiva, su Alma Gemela, y su ex hada madrina. Ella estaba feliz, tan dolorosamente, y maravillosamente feliz. Podría correr con su alegría, y esperaba que Red estuviera corriendo ahora con la misma sensación hermosa, la misma alegría.

Sus pensamientos eran una maraña enredada de experiencia y emoción. Esto siempre pasaba cuando la princesa no podía encontrar el sueño, cuando no podía caer lejos del mundo y a los sueños. Tal vez, por eso envidiaba a Red esta noche, ya que estaba sola bajo la luna, sola en el balcón de la alcoba real que compartía con su amada, sola y perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida en su memoria. Su pasado a menudo llamaba a su puerta en su soledad, en los momentos en que se encontraba más vulnerable, más abierta a recordar. Esta era una de esas noches. También era la víspera de su decimoséptimo Día Santo.

Emma pensó en su pasado, en su infancia en el Reino Blanco, en el amor de su madre y su padre del que una vez jamas habría dudado. Pensó en la forma en que había reído y jugado con Snow, de cómo felizmente montaba por los jardines del castillo en lo alto sus amado y profundamente perdido Laertes con James a su lado. Habían sido realmente su hogar, los monarcas. Habían sido todo su universo y ella los había amado mucho. Pensó en su octavo Día Santo, en la negación de Blue a su deseo secreto, en el amor feroz y protector en los ojos de su madrina cuando le había dado su precioso colgante de lobo, y, finalmente, en Regina. Había sido el primero Día Santo que jamás había compartido, aunque sólo fuera en parte, con la reina caída, y el día siguiente fue el primero que pudo compartir plenamente con la bruja sin el obstáculo de las rejas o el lamento doloroso de la prisión. Pensó en la traición de sus padres, el tono firme de Snow en guerra con el conflicto en sus ojos mientras se alejaba de Emma y forzaba una maldición líquida en la garganta de Regina. Pensó en la forma en la que James la había abrazado con fuerza, contra su voluntad, con su mano envuelta con fuerza alrededor de su boca para mantenerla callada y para mantenerla quieta. Todavía podía sentir su garganta ardiendo por sus gritos, el sonido haciéndose eco contra su mano y alzándose como un fuego nuevamente en su garganta y en sus pequeños pulmones. Pensó en la manera en la que Regina le había hablado, lo que le había susurrado en su cabeza esa noche. _Nos encontraremos otra vez, Emma. Eso, te lo prometo, y por favor, querida, recuerda que Te amo._

Emma se había aferrado a esas palabras. Había vivido de ellas, las había utilizado como combustible, como sustento para mantener su propósito. En los momentos en los que se había sentido más desesperada, esas palabras susurraban de nuevo en su mente, recordándole la promesa de Regina—que se encontrarían de nuevo. Y lo hicieron; aunque tuvieron que pasar muchos años y muchas tristezas y muchos dolores de cabeza, se habían encontrado efectivamente entre sí otra vez, y cada momento dado había vivido en la princesa como las estrellas viven en el cielo nocturno—siempre ardiendo, siempre brillando, y siempre hermoso. No, Snow y James ya no eran su hogar. Se habían convertido en nada más que un recuerdo, a veces emocionante y a veces hermoso, pero mayormente doloroso y oscuro, siempre marcado por su traición. Regina era su hogar, ahora y siempre. Red era su hogar. Incluso Blue era su hogar. Pero no su pasado; su pasado a menudo vivía como la guerra en su interior, pero mantuvo su corazón por mucho tiempo muerto, enterrado debajo de su felicidad y pintado estático con su sonido. Ella los dejó ir como quien libera pétalos al viento, soplándolos suavemente lejos de ella aunque nunca olvidaría la forma como se sentían sobre su piel y en su corazón. Era una melodía en el aquí y ahora, reproduciéndose en voz alta al compás de un ritmo alegre, un baile al ritmo de la luz y el amor, y se reflejaba en ello. Ella estaba magníficamente viva en el presente, ya no mas atrapada en el pasado, y sumamente lista para el glorioso futuro que le esperaba.

Suaves, y finas manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y cálidos labios flexibles se presionaron suavemente en la piel expuesta de su hombro. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se permitía apoyarse en el abrazo, sumergirse en el aroma a manzanas y florares que ahora la envolvía. Regina. Suspiró profundamente mientras la bruja la sostuvo, la barbilla de Regina descansaba suavemente sobre su hombro mientras permanecían en silencio bajo el resplandor de la luna.

_¿Estás preocupada, mi amor?_ La melodía sensual de la voz de su amante susurró suavemente dentro de su cabeza, una canción de cuna reconfortante que sacudía su alma.

_No, Regina, no te preocupes. Estoy bien,_ respondió Emma dulcemente, balanceándose en los brazos de la bruja con los sonidos de la noche.

_¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando?_ pidió a la bruja.

_En ti. Red. Blue. Mi familia, mi hogar. Tú eres mi hogar, Regina,_ dijo Emma, y el corazón de Regina llenó su pecho, su amor disparándose por sus venas.

_Como tú eres el mío, Emma._

Un largo y cómodo silencio siguió a las palabras a medida que continuaban balancearse en la claridad de la luna, los brazos de Regina bien envueltos alrededor de su princesa, y sus almas se entrelazaban cantándole en voz baja a la otra. Era una noche realmente hermosa, un momento perfecto compartido entre dos amantes.

_Mañana es mi Día Santo,_ dijo Emma en voz baja después de un rato, su voz apenas audible en la mente de la bruja.

_Es verdad,_ respondió Regina, una simple sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras los apretaba contra el cuello delgado de la rubia.

Ella había estado haciendo planes para el decimoséptimo Día Santo de Emma, el primero de los muchos que tenía la intención de compartir plenamente con su princesa. Ella y Red se habían estado preparando para este día durante varias semanas ahora, y tenía algo especial planeado para la rubia, algo que ambas sabían que ella había deseado durante mucho tiempo y no había podido obtener nunca. Había sido difícil mantener sus actividades en secreto de Emma ya que a menudo parecía que donde estaba Regina, Emma estaba también, pero lo habían conseguido, trabajando sin cesar en las noches cuando la princesa encontraba el sueño reparador o durante las muchas salidas de Emma a los prados ondulantes de los terrenos del castillo. Regina estaba agotada con el trabajo, ya que requería mucho tiempo, mucho esfuerzo y mucha magia, pero sabía que sería digno de ella, sabía que Emma estaría encantada con el regalo, y ella no podía esperar a ver el rostro de su amada después de recibirlo.

_¿Tienes un deseo en mente?_ Preguntó Regina dulcemente.

_Como tú, yo no he deseado desde mi octavo Día Santo,_ le respondió Emma tristemente, _el día que yo desee tu libertad._

_Esa estrella ha caído también, querida,_ dijo Regina, con una sonrisa adornando su voz incluso dentro de la mente de la princesa. Emma se limitó a asentir y tarareó en acuerdo, llevo una de las manos de la bruja a su boca y le plantó un beso de amor sobre la palma abierta.

_Estoy muy feliz aquí, Regina,_ le dijo Emma, y su voz hablaba sólo con reverencia y admiración por la felicidad que había encontrado al fin. _Estoy tan maravillosamente feliz contigo. No sabía que este tipo de alegría existía, y sin embargo la tengo ahora, contigo. Tengo todo lo que he podido esperar. Mi corazón está lleno y mi familia está bien._

Cada célula de la reina caída zumbó y vibró con su amor por la rubia, con su alegría al oír tales palabras, con el conocimiento de que había hecho por fin algo bien, por fin había traído la verdadera felicidad a la persona cuya felicidad significaba más en el mundo a ella. Tampoco había conocido nunca que tanta alegría pudiera existir, y ciertamente nunca para alguien como ella, que había cometido actos atroces y llevaba la venganza siempre en su corazón, y sin embargo allí estaba. Estaba envuelta en torno al amor de su vida, su preciosa Alma Gemela, y su corazón y su alma estaban tan llenos que podía estallar con la sensación. Era impensable, y, sin embargo, se había convertido en su mundo entero.

_¿Entonces no tienes ni siquiera un deseo, querida?_ Preguntó Regina en voz baja.

_Oh, sí,_ confesó la princesa. _Tengo un deseo. Simplemente no sé si debería intentar pedir un deseo cuando mi vida ya es tan maravillosa, cuando tengo todo lo que necesito._

_No necesitas sentirte codiciosa, Emma,_ le dijo Regina. _Te mereces esta felicidad y te mereces mucho más. Desea lo que tu corazón quiere, mi amor, y no te preocupes por las hadas o los deseos negados. Si está dentro de mi poder conceder tu deseo, entonces lo haré, Emma._

_¿De verdad?_ Preguntó Emma a su amor.

_De verdad, querida. Debe saber que yo sacaría mi corazón de mi pecho, si tú lo deseas. No te negaré nada, Emma. Si lo que deseas te hará feliz, entonces lo tendrás. Ese es_ mi _deseo._ Y lo decía en serio. Regina encontraría una manera de mover los cielos y la tierra si su princesa lo deseaba. Deseaba sólo complacerla, llenar su corazón tanto como podría ser llenado.

_¿No hay_ nada _que me negarías?_ ¿Nada _que no harías?_ La princesa la apretó aún más. Necesitaba saber que ese deseo, ese deseo que corría profunda como ríos por su alma, que estaba envuelto tan intrincada en la reina caída que sólo ella, sólo Regina, podía concederlo. Sólo Regina realmente podría hacer realidad el deseo palpitante que componía los muchos colores vibrantes de la esperanza de Emma, de su corazón.

El ceño de Regina se frunció cuando oyó la dolorosa desesperación en la voz de Emma, mientras bailaba por el interior de su mente. Cualquiera que fuera el deseo de Emma, realmente debía ser profundo, más allá de cualquier deseo que ella hubiera hecho, incluso más que de su deseo por la libertad de la Reina Malvada. Eso puso nerviosa a Regina, aunque había querido decir lo que dijo. No había realmente nada que le negaría la princesa, no si estaba en su poder ofrecérselo.

La bruja puso manos en las caderas de Emma y volteo a la rubia para mirarla. Jadeó suavemente mientras veía ahora los muchos rastros de lágrimas brillando encima en la cara de la princesa por la luna, aunque se tranquilizó pronto cuando su amada sonrió a ella a través de las gotas saladas. Levantó una mano tierna para borrar los rastros de las lágrimas, y esta vez, habló en voz alta.

"Emma, ¿qué es?" Preguntó Regina en voz baja, su mirada chocolate buscaba desesperadamente la esmeralda de Emma en busca de pistas, en busca de respuestas. Emma sólo se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso amoroso en los labios a Regina, sus lágrimas de alegría espolvoreaban las mejillas de la bruja con la humedad.

"Te amo," susurró la princesa contra los labios de Regina mientras descansaban sus frentes juntas. "Regina, eres mi vida. Tú eres mi corazón. Tú eres mi alma. Te necesito como necesito respirar. Eres el aire en mis pulmones. Estar sin ti es estar verdaderamente perdida. Una vida sin ti fue, y sería de nuevo, mi mayor infierno, mi más terrible miedo, y mi más profundo pesar. Sin ti, estoy vacía, y escogería la muerte una y mil veces a una existencia así."

"Emma, me tienes. Me tienes, amor. No voy a ir a ninguna parte." Regina estaba realmente en conflicto. El corazón le latía en el pecho, tanto eufórico como aterrorizado por las palabras de la princesa. Emma parecía tan solemne, tan críptica, y a la vez tan llena de amor. La esperanza y la alegría bailaban en sus ojos color esmeralda, y la bruja se aferraba a ella, necesitando consuelo, necesitando una explicación.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Siempre?" Preguntó Emma, sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el aire de la noche, sus cuerpos se fundían juntos en un abrazo amoroso.

"Hasta el final", respondió Regina en un susurro sin aliento, aunque sus palabras no tenían ninguna duda. Ella estaba resuelta, en su absoluta convicción. "Emma, por favor," le rogó la bruja a su amada, "me preocupas, amor. Dime tu deseo."

"Me gustaría..." dijo Emma suavemente, su sonrisa sólo creció a la luz de la luna mientras latidos del corazón de Regina aumentaban su ritmo. La princesa acarició la mejilla de Regina y le sostuvo la mirada, apretando sus labios dulcemente juntos una vez más antes de susurrar el deseo de su corazón bajo el resplandor alentador de la luna llena."Quiero casarme contigo."

La visión de Regina nadaba vertiginosamente, mezclando colores y difuminándose mientras las palabras de Emma se apoderaban de ella. Ciertamente no esperaba tanto, aunque no podía negar la forma en la que su cuerpo explotó de emoción, con el corazón tamborileando locamente en su pecho. Ella contuvo el aliento, tan profundamente como pudo hasta que sus pulmones se sentían a punto de reventar, antes de dejar que se fuera en una nota escalonada y su mirada chocó una vez más con la de la princesa. Trató de pensar en algo que decir, de las palabras correctas que decir, sin embargo, cuando ella abrió la boca, todo lo que se le escapó fue una sola palabra.

"Oh," susurró sin aliento. Regina vio como la sonrisa de Emma sólo creció, y el corazón le crepitaba y se fundía con la vista. Dioses, ella era hermosa, y tan abierta y tan pura. Regina sólo había conocido el matrimonio como la maldición que había unido su voluntad a Leopold y Snow. Ella nunca había pensado en casarse de nuevo, de verdad. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad e incluso se burló de la idea, pero esto... esto era Emma. Todo era diferente con la princesa. Todo era nuevo. Todo era luz y profundidad y tan maravillosamente hermoso.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente desde los ojos de la reina caída mientras dejaba que la sensación le abrumara, envuelta ahora en los brazos de su amante, la sensación de ser verdaderamente amada por mucho más que su cuerpo o su riqueza o su poder. Ella sabía que, tanto en la superficie y debajo de ella, ella y Emma estaban destinadas a estar juntas, tejidas por el Amor Verdadero y la poderosa magia de las Almas Gemelas. Lo sabía, sí, y sin embargo, oír esas palabras en boca de la princesa y la emoción abrumadora evocada por ellas—su cuerpo entero nadó con eso. Ella no estaba tocada. Ella estaba totalmente fascinada. Emma, su perfecta, hermosa, amable, y dada Emma con un deseo profundo, su más verdadero deseo era simplemente tener su mano en matrimonio. A _Ella_. Regina. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho y todo en lo que una vez se había convertido, Emma la quería. La amaba. Deseaba sólo estar atada eternamente a ella. No había palabras que pudieran describir realmente nunca esa sensación, pero Regina se estaba ahoganda en ello—dulcemente, decadentemente, voluntariamente ahogada.

Regina pulso sus labios en los de Emma una vez más. La besó tiernamente, lentamente, transmitiendo todo lo que cantaba y bailaba en su interior. Cuando sus labios se separaron finalmente, Regina simplemente descansó su frente contra la de Emma y asintió con la cabeza contra ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Emma estalló de alegría al sentir el movimiento sutil, un hermoso grito se hizo eco en sus labios. Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos esmeralda, una vez más mientras buscaba una nota final de tranquilidad. "¿Sí?" Susurró en el espacio diminuto de aire entre sus labios temblorosos por igual.

"Sí," Regina susurró a su vez, y la única, y tranquila palabra se sumió en la noche iluminada por la luna, como una canción de cuna balanceándose en el mundo de un sueño de amor.

* * *

Blue y Emma paseaban por el largo, serpenteante, camino verde de uno de los muchos magníficos prados en los terrenos del castillo. Había sido un largo día de celebración en honor al decimoséptimo Día Santo de Emma. Ella y su pequeña familia habían compartido mucho este día fantástico, deliciosas comidas, risas, música y juegos. Había sido el mejor día que podía recordar tener en muchos años. Red y Regina la habían enloquecido todo el día, apenas dejándola fuera de su vista ni por un minuto, ambas besándola y abrazándola en cada oportunidad que tenían. A ella le encantaba, sin embargo. Se sentía parte importante de algo, algo muy especial, realmente precioso.

Después de un largo día de diversión de familiar, sin embargo, Blue había pedido silenciosamente y con timidez un tiempo a solas con ella, y Emma aceptó felizmente. La ex hada parecía preocupada, y por eso, Emma sugirió un paseo por los prados, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, el que siempre parecía calmarla. Caminaron juntas en silencio un largo rato, la pradera inundada en rojos y amarillos mientras el sol lentamente comenzaba su descenso hacia el lejano horizonte, luego Blue por fin habló.

"Emma, siento que tengo mucho por lo que disculparme," dijo en voz baja, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas suavemente delante de ella mientras caminaban. "Nunca parecía ser un momento apropiado y nunca habían palabras para justificar la profundidad de mi pesar y de mi tristeza por todo lo que sucedió hace tantos años, pero yo deseo que sepas que estoy tan verdaderamente apenada por el dolor y las dificultades que has sufrido y sobre todo por el papel que jugué en traerte este tipo de dificultades."

Emma puso una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de la mujer menuda para detenerla, girando a la ex hada hacia ella mientras seguían en las hierbas que se mecían."Blue, por favor," dijo ella, una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro, "esta disculpa significa mucho para mí, sin embargo, debes saber que no es necesaria ni es requerida. Has pagado mucho por el pasado. Yo creo que todos lo hemos hecho a nuestra manera."

"En tu octavo Día Santo, en el que deseaste la libertad de Regina, estaba en un gran conflicto," dijo Blue. "Yo... yo luché con mi juramento, aterrada por tu seguridad y por la seguridad de nuestro reino. No podía entender. No podía ver más allá de todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque realmente no estaba dentro de mi autoridad conceder tu deseo ese día, me temo que si lo hubiera estado, todavía lo habría negado. La culpa de tal egoísmo, así como de las acciones que siguieron nunca me ha dejado. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de aquel día y muchos más después de ese. Quiero que sepas que si yo fuera capaz de cambiar el pasado, cambiar ese día, lo haría. Concedería tu deseo."

El corazón de Emma sufría por el dolor grabado profundamente en las facciones de Blue. Era claro que la mujer había luchado con su arrepentimiento y su culpa por muchos años, y la princesa sólo deseaba liberarla de tal carga, una carga ya no era necesaria y hace tiempo estaba redimida. Extendió una mano hacia adelante y dulcemente enjugó las lágrimas que estropeaban las mejillas de la morena, y dijo: "Lo sé, Blue. Sé que lo harías. No me debes nada más. Cuando elegiste estar a nuestro lado esa noche en el Reino Blanco, cuando pusiste en riesgo tu seguridad para ayudarnos, para salvar a la mujer que una vez habías condenado, te redimiste a ti misma. ¿No te das cuenta? Me has salvado la vida esa noche, Blue, y tienes mi perdón y mi gratitud. Eres mi familia ahora. Eres la familia de Red, y de Regina. Te debes a ti misma dejar de lado el dolor y la pena. Ser libre de la misma, y ser feliz. Todo está bien ahora, Blue. Confía en eso."

Un triste, pero dulce sollozo escapó de la garganta de la ex hada mientras la princesa la tomaba en un apretado, abrazo amoroso. Blue exhalado, expulsando todo el dolor interior, y finalmente se sintió libre de él. Ella se sentía ligera y feliz, bendecida sin medida al haber encontrado de alguna manera un lugar para vivir la vida que nunca había estado destinada a vivir, de haber encontrado una familia que amar y que la amarla de vuelta. Ella, Red y Regina—todas eran mujeres imperfectas, bienes dañados. Cada una había jugado su parte en actos crueles. Cada una había sido etiquetada como un monstruo en algún momento u otro. Todas eran tan similares y tan únicas y diferentes. Era un precioso equilibrio, las tres mujeres redimidas y reunidas por la misma princesa de cabellos dorados. Fue con ese pensamiento y con este momento, que Blue se dio cuenta de que no tenía necesidad de su magia ni su inmortalidad. Necesitaba sólo esto, un reconfortante abrazo, una palabra tranquilizadora, y una familia perfectamente imperfecta.

* * *

"¿Puedo verlo ahora?" Preguntó Emma, su cuerpo entero se animaba con el entusiasmo. Red y Regina la habían sentado en una silla en el comedor, esperando el regreso de la bruja con un regalo especial y sorpresa. Al parecer, habían estado trabajando en esta sorpresa para su Día Santo desde hace bastante tiempo. Emma había estado completamente sorprendida al enterarse de esto, preguntándose cuándo habían encontrado el tiempo y dónde exactamente habían escondido sus actividades de ella.

"Ten paciencia, hija mía," le susurró Red al oído, aunque la loba estaba prácticamente rebotando en las paredes con su propia excitación. Este regalo verdaderamente significaba tanto para ella como sabía que significaría para su hija. Red descubrió que amaba a Regina más y más con cada día que pasaba y no podía pensar en un mejor partido para su hija. Lo que la morena había logrado hacer por ella, por Emma, este Día Santo, era realmente notable y hacia que el corazón de Red se hinchara con admiración y respeto por la bruja.

"¿Puedo _yo_ ver ahora?" Preguntó Blue. La ex hada estaba tan emocionada y ansiosa por saber de la sorpresa. Ella había estado muy consciente de las actividades secretas de la loba y la bruja de las últimas semanas y, sin embargo cada vez que les había preguntado, ambas se había mantenido bastante calladas al respecto. Por lo tanto, estaba en la oscuridad al igual que la princesa y no podía esperar para conocer la sorpresa que estaba segura sería un regalo verdaderamente fantástico para Emma, lo que fuera. Regina y Red jamás la decepcionarían.

"_Todas_ ustedes pueden ver ahora," anunció la voz de Regina mientras la reina caída entraba rápidamente en el comedor, riendo dulcemente ante la pura emoción que inundaba el aire, rodando en olas a las tres mujeres que esperaban por ella. Ella colocó la pequeña caja de madera en la mesa justo en frente de su princesa, y asintió para que Emma la abriera.

Emma miró la cajita sólo un momento antes de desenganchar su pequeño cierre y levantar la tapa. Dentro de la caja, ubicada cómodamente en un cojín de terciopelo estaba un vial de vidrio pequeño, lleno hasta el borde con un líquido rojo increíblemente brillante. Todos los ojos en la habitación estaban muy abiertos por el asombro, con la excepción de Regina, por supuesto, quien se limitó a mirar como si estuviera a punto de llorar de la alegría. Sabía que este regalo sería abrumadoramente excitante y emocionante para su amante, y ella se sintió tan honrada de haber sido capaz de proporcionarle esto a Emma, así como a Red.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Blue mientras la princesa sacó el frasquito de la caja y lo acercó a la luz, su esencia rojo cereza brillaba y bailaba en el cristal.

"¡Soy yo!" Gritó Red, aplaudiendo mientras todo en ella rebotaba con su alegría. Ella no podía contenerlo más y las palabras estallaron con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Emma, sinceramente confundida por la declaración de su madre. Miró a Regina por una explicación, y la morena se reía en voz baja por la reacción de la loba. La bruja colocó su mirada en Emma, su amor nadando en sus ojos mientras le proporcionaba una explicación más detallada y esperó ansiosamente por ver la reacción de su amada.

"Es una poción", explicó Regina, "a partir de la esencia de Red."

"¿Su esencia?" Preguntó Blue, tan confundida como Emma. Regina y Red, sin embargo, parecían estar rebosantes de alegría, nervios y emoción.

"Sí," respondió la bruja. "Tomó mucho de la sangre de Red, pelo, y energía, y se requirió una gran cantidad de ensayo y error mágico, pero finalmente logramos replicar su esencia y su poder."

"Esta poción es muy especial, Emma", continuó. "Bébela esta noche, y te transformarás bajo la luna llena."

El jadeo de Blue se hizo eco alrededor de la habitación, junto con los suspiros de Red mientras lágrimas de alegría ahora corrían constantemente por sus mejillas. "¿Quieres decir qué...?" Preguntó Emma a su amada, sus ojos ya nadando con su comprensión, incredulidad y alegría.

"Sí, mi amor, que serás un lobo por la noche," contestó Regina a la princesa, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la mejilla justo cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas descendía por ella.

"¿Puedo... puedo correr con mi madre?" Preguntó Emma, la pregunta era nada más susurro sin aliento. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras observaba el sonriente gesto de Regina, y sus lágrimas de derramaron con fuerza sucesivamente mientras se volteaba rápidamente hacia Red quien estaba justo detrás de ella, sus propias mejillas empañadas de lágrimas y una bella sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

* * *

**Awww... Yo también quiero una bruja super sexy que me ame como Regina a Emma... eh... Olviden eso...**


	39. Chapter 39: Hijos de la Luna

Capítulo Treinta y Nueve: Hijos de la Luna

Emma, Red, Regina, y Blue estaban todas juntas en un amplio prado en los terrenos del castillo. La brillante luz de la luna llena resplandecía maravillosamente sobre todas ellas mientras Red esperaba, vestida con su capa carmesí para atrasar su transición, por su hija. Emma estaba justo a su derecha con Regina, el diminuto frasco con la esencia de Red agarrado firmemente en su mano y sus nervios zumbaban con su entusiasmo y ansiedad leve por la experiencia venidera. Ella por fin iba a conocer la belleza y la maravilla de lo que se siente correr al lado de su madre bajo la luna llena; esa era una experiencia que ella y Red habían soñado desde hacía muchos años.

Emma ahuecó una mano suave alrededor de ella la mejilla de su amada antes de inclinarse y colocar un tierno beso en los labios suaves de Regina. "Las palabras no pueden expresar mi gratitud por esto, mi amor", le susurró a la bruja.

Regina sonrió, sus ojos color chocolate brillaron bajo la luna. "Es para mí un placer, Emma. Tu felicidad es la mía." Se besaron dulcemente una vez más antes de que Emma se apartara de su amor con un último apretón de la mano de la morena y se volvió hacia su madre. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Red para indicar su disponibilidad y vio como la morena alta rápidamente empujó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa carmesí, sus ojos instantánea y bellamente cambiaron a un color ámbar brillante, antes de desabrochar el manto de su cuello y rápidamente entregárselo a Blue.

Las tres mujeres voltearon la cabeza por respeto a la morena ya que rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas restantes con el fin de evitar que fueran trituradas en el proceso de su transformación. Se quedó gloriosamente desnuda bajo la luz de la luna y en unos segundos el chasquido audible de su columna se hizo eco a través de la noche y envió escalofríos ondulantes en la carne de Emma. Ella estaba completamente familiarizada con las transformaciones de Red, pero nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la experiencia dolorosa y desagradable que su madre sufría para convertirse en el lobo que tanto amaba ser. La princesa miró a su amada, y Regina sonrió tristemente a ella, conociendo sus pensamientos. La bruja apretó la mano de Emma tranquilizadoramente y le susurró: "No te preocupe, queridas. Tu madre está bien. Este dolor no es más que un pequeño precio por la libertad y la fuerza del lobo."

Emma asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar: "¿Será doloroso para mí también?" Regina rápidamente la tranquilizó, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando la mano de la princesa, una vez más. "Como no eres un hijo de la luna de sangre, la transición es un mágica y no natural. No va a ser agradable, Emma, pero no va a ser tan desgarradora como ésta."

Emma tomó aire, reconfortada por las palabras de Regina y su presencia. Estaba nerviosa acerca de la transformación, pero esos nervios no tenían comparación con la alegría y la emoción que burbujeaba en sus venas ante la idea de convertirse en un lobo por una noche. Ella realmente sería el cachorro de Red esta noche. Sintió un empujón contra la parte posterior de la pierna y se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con la gran forma de lobo marrón de su madre sentada frente a ella con dulzura. Red pateó el pie de Emma, y la princesa rió con alegría cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y rascó cuidadosamente detrás de las orejas del lobo. Regina y Blue sonrieron con adoración ante la demostración de afecto mientras que a la princesa le susurraba en voz baja a la bestia.

"Esta noche, vamos a ser realmente madre e hija, Red," le dijo Emma, a lo que la loba sólo gimió y suavemente lamió la palma de la mano de la princesa. El corazón de Emma palpitaba en su pecho mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, esta vez, sin embargo, sólo Blue se dio vuelta. Regina simplemente se quedó mirando, sonriendole a su amada mientras la rubia rápidamente se dejo a sí misma desnuda bajo la luna. Emma inclinó el frasco y dejo que la poción de color rojo brillante corriera por su garganta, y en cuestión de segundos, sintió sus efectos.

Regina ciertamente tenía razón. La experiencia fue desagradable, pero no insoportable. La sangre le hervía en las venas mientras su corazón se apretaba con fuerza en su pecho. Cada célula de su cuerpo se incendió mientras su carne agitó y comenzó a transformarse, el pelo brotando en cada centímetro. Una oleada de náuseas se disparó a través de su estómago y se dobló, pasó rápidamente a sus rodillas mientras su rostro comenzó a alargarse como el de Red. Se sentía febril en cada centímetro como si su cuerpo estuviera luchando contra una infección potente, pero tan rápido como había llegado, la sensación pasó. La transformación fue completa y donde la princesa de cabellos dorados apenas había estado parada, ahora estaba sentado un macizo lobo blanco magnífico con brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Al oír el grito de Regina, Blue rápidamente se volteo y vio al lobo que Emma acababa de llegar a ser, y ella también se quedó sin aliento ante la vista. "Oh, Regina," Blue susurró con asombro, "ella es un lobo hermoso."

Regina sólo podía sonreír alegremente, la risa feliz burbujeaba en su garganta. "¿Alguna vez dudaste de que lo sería? ¡Ella es impresionante!"

El hermoso lobo blanco se acercó rápidamente al lobo chocolate más grande y le acarició el cuello con su hocico antes de saltar y abalanzarse juguetonamente sobre su madre, ambos lobos golpearon el suelo y cayeron y rodaron, ahora pateándose el uno al otro con amor. Tanto Blue como Regina vieron el espectáculo lúdico, riendo alegremente. El corazón de Regina estaba tan lleno de alegría en este momento que se sentía como si fuera a estallar. Ella había hecho algo realmente magnífico, verdaderamente precioso tanto para Emma como para Red. Ella les había dado algo que de otra manera nunca habrían podido tener, la experiencia de compartir este enlace final. En este momento, realmente era como si Red fuera la madre de Emma en todos los sentidos.

Red asintió con la cabeza hacia el bosque, sus oídos se animaron y sus ojos de color ámbar brillaron con la luz de la luna. Emma asintió con comprensión antes de girar rápidamente hacia atrás y revestir a su amada. Regina instantáneamente se dejó caer de rodillas ante el gran lobo blanco y extendió sus manos para acariciar a través del pelaje suave y hermoso de Emma. Rascó detrás de las orejas de Emma y la loba gimió felizmente antes de inclinarse y lamer la mejilla de la bruja cariñosamente. Regina se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza del lobo. "También te quiero", susurró dulcemente. "Cuídate, mi amor."

La loba asintió antes de volver rápidamente a acariciar su cabeza contra la rodilla de Blue. La ex hada acarició amorosamente a la loba, solicitándole que se quedara a salvo al igual que lo había hecho Regina. Y con eso, el lobo blanco corrió de nuevo al lado de su madre y las dos bestias enormes saltaron hacia la noche, saltando hacia el bosque corriendo con sus corazones llenos de alegría.

* * *

Emma nunca había sentido algo tan abrumador como vivir en el cuerpo de un lobo. Todo era tan elevado, tan magnificado—sonidos, colores, olores—todo asaltaban sus sentidos y sus nervios de la manera más profunda y gloriosa. A pesar de las muchas conversaciones de largas horas que había tenido con su madre a través de los años acerca de los sentidos intensificados, la fuerza explosiva y la energía sin límites, nada de eso podría haberla preparado para la experiencia real de vivirla. No había realmente nada que se le pareciera.

Miró a su izquierda para ver el masivo, lobo chocolate-oscuro de Red corriendo junto a ella, rápida y furiosamente. Corrieron entre los árboles, los músculos poderosos se ondulaban a través de sus cuerpos caninos, mientras esquivaban ramas colgantes y saltaban sobre troncos caídos y arroyos. Ni siquiera la magia le había dado a la princesa tanto ímpetu. Ella siguió el ejemplo de su madre, corriendo por el bosque detrás de ella y vio como el gran lobo marrón saltó con fuerza y con gracia a través de la distancia de un gran y rocoso barranco en el medio del bosque.

Sin ninguna vacilación. Emma, sin embargo, clavó de inmediato las patas en el suelo, a un punto muerto deslizante a la derecha en el borde del barranco. El lobo blanco estiró la cabeza por encima del borde para contemplar la gran y traicionera caída y gimió ante la vista. El sonido capturó la atención de Red, la madre loba rápidamente se volteó hacia el barranco para encontrar que su hija ya no la seguía más. Cruzó miradas con su cría a través de la distancia y ladró, haciendo todo lo posible para transmitir su tranquilidad, para alentar a Emma a abrazar plenamente a su lobo y no temer. Ella sabía que su hija podía hacer esto y quería que Emma creyera en sí misma lo suficiente para saber esto también.

Los brillantes ojos color esmeralda del lobo blanco se fijaron en la mirada chocolate derretido y la mantuvo con fuerza, absorbiendo el amor y la fuerza de esos grandes ojos marrones y hermosos, los ojos de su madre. La fuerza y la confianza explotaron en su pecho mientras se tragaba su miedo, deseando sólo estar con su madre, deseando sólo hacer a Red orgullosa, de ser la niña lobo que su madre merecía; así, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia atrás de la quebrada unos pocos cientos de pies antes de deslizarse rápidamente de vuelta para hacer frente a la brecha. Ella se preparó, los músculos de sus cuatro patas masivas apretándose con fuerza, antes de que se fuera con la velocidad sobrenatural que había visto a Red adoptar en numerosas ocasiones, incluso en su forma humana. Sus patas golpeaban el suelo como un ejército de tambores y el corazón le latía fuertemente en su pecho, pero ella mantuvo su ritmo, empujándose hacia delante, hacia la brecha donde su madre la esperaba en el otro lado.

Cuando llegó al borde del barranco, usó el poder de sus patas traseras para empujarse, brotando de la tierra con un gran y elegante salto. Los ojos esmeralda se mantuvieron fijos en los marrones mientras el cuerpo estirado del lobo blanco voló muy bien sobre la brecha y aterrizó sin problemas en el otro lado. Red ladró fuertemente otra vez, el orgullo por su cría le llenaba su corazón de manera exponencial, luego acarició al lobo blanco cariñosamente y se fue al bosque de nuevo, con Emma pisándole los talones.

Corrieron hacia el deseo de su corazón, con una cantidad inagotable de energía que las conducía hacia adelante. Emma absorbía los sonidos y los olores, los estallidos de colores todos amplificados con sus agudos sentidos y capacidades proporcionadas por la magia maravillosa y el hermoso corazón de Regina. Esta noche iba a vivir en Emma para siempre, un regalo perfecto, una experiencia atesorada que ella siempre recordaría. Era magnífico.

* * *

Cuando se desvaneció la noche y el cielo oscuro dio paso a bandas tenues de luz, los dos lobos grandes, el marrón y el blanco, se detuvieron en un arroyo. Emma caminó hasta el borde del agua y notó su reflejo sobre la superficie ondulante. Si hubiera estado en forma humana, habría jadeado, pero en cambio, sus ojos color esmeralda sólo se ampliaron ante la vista. Blue había tenido razón. Ella era realmente un hermoso lobo, lo que sólo la hacía más feliz ya que siempre había admirado a su madre en su forma de lobo. Red era una criatura preciosa, y Emma estaba orgullosa de ser su hija, tanto en forma humana, así como en el cuerpo de un lobo.

Bebieron profundamente, apagando su fuerte sed después de una noche llena de carreras y lucha juguetona. Estaban ahora sólo alrededor de media milla del palacio, a un corto plazo debido a su increíble velocidad, y tenían la intención de sacar el máximo provecho de ella. Red nunca se había sentido más alegre en toda su vida. Regina le había dado el más preciado regalo que jamás le podrían haber dado—una noche para correr en el bosque con Emma, finalmente unidas como loba madre y su cría. Eso significaba más para ella de lo que cualquier cantidad de palabras, sonrisas, lágrimas o risas nunca podrían expresar. Ella apreciaría esta noche siempre, toda su vida.

Red acarició su hermoso cachorro blanco antes de asentir con la cabeza en dirección al palacio. Emma la acarició a cambio antes de seguir el ejemplo de su madre. Ellas entraron en acción una vez más, disfrutando de la potencia y la emoción de la velocidad al tiempo que corrían hacia su casa, al lado de la otra por debajo del siempre-iluminado cielo.

* * *

Regina se quedó en su balcón, apoyada en la barandilla mientras observaba el cielo que comenzaba a inundarse con color, los naranjas brillantes, amarillos y rojos que se derramaban a través de la nada constantemente desapareciendo hasta convertirse en azul. Ella aún no había dormido, sin poder hacerlo esta noche mientas su amada estaba al bosque como un lobo. Incluso antes de que Red y Emma salieran, sabía que no sería capaz de dormir ya que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba muy viva y muy animada con una mezcla de emociones. No podía esperar a su regreso, oírlas hablar de la emoción de la carrera.

Sus ojos chocolate se dispararon a los terrenos del castillo cuando un aullido resonó a través de la aurora. Los labios de Regina se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa, mirando desde el balcón mientras un lobo marrón enorme y hermoso salía de los árboles del bosque circundante hacia el claro con un pequeño, pero igualmente hermoso lobo blanco a su paso, sólo a unos quince metros por detrás. La bruja se alegró de ver a las bestias, ya que significaba que su familia había llegado bien a casa, pero justo cuando ella comenzó a girar desde el balcón para ir a saludarlas, forma de lobo de Red le llamó la atención.

Regina miraba, con su aliento enganchado en la garganta y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, mientras el enorme lobo marrón se deslizaba a un punto muerto, los oídos y la cabeza dirigidos deliberadamente hacia el bosque una vez más. Forma de lobo de Emma estaba corriendo hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia que queda entre ella y su madre, sin darse cuenta de lo que los sentidos afilados y con experiencia de Red habían captado. Regina se sentía como si estuviera observando la escena moverse en cámara lenta, sin poder apartar los ojos cuando un aullido escalofriante fue arrancado hacia el amanecer seguido por su propio grito gutural y sollozante mientras una flecha de plata brillante lanzada desde los árboles de los alrededores, rasgó el aire y se plantó a un lado del lobo blanco con tal fuerza que lanzó el gran lobo pesadamente al suelo donde ya no se encontraba un lobo, sino una Emma totalmente humana, totalmente desnuda y cubierta de sangre.

* * *

**Y bueno, solo tengo que decir que a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen un poquito oscuras, pero recuerden: no importa lo oscura que sea la noche, el sol siempre vuelve a salir.**

**Esto es todo por hoy, hasta mañana. :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Carmesí y Plata

**Hey, sé que haberlos dejado ayer de esa manera no fue lindo, divertido si, pero no lindo. xD Pero pudo ser peor, pude dejarlos con este. :p**

**N/A _"ADVERTENCIA violencia y derramamiento de sangre."_**

* * *

Capítulo Cuarenta: Carmesí y Plata

La sangre de Regina era como fuego en sus venas, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que ponía en peligro los confines de su caja torácica, empujando a los huesos como si estuviera desesperado por escapar y descender a los jardines del castillo, donde su amada se encontraba expuesta y sangrando. Ella no perdió el tiempo con sus pensamientos dispersos o sus emociones frenéticas mientras se arremolinaba en el lugar, desapareciendo en un remolino de humo púrpura sólo para reaparecer segundos más tarde en los jardines del castillo justo al lado del cuerpo terriblemente pálido e inmóvil de Emma. Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas, con lágrimas rasgando sus ojos color chocolate y difuminando su vista mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener la compostura, de mantener la cabeza fría ya que todo su mundo se astilló y amenazó con romperse brutalmente separado.

Las manos de Regina se dispararon hacia adelante para arrancar la flecha del lado de Emma, pero se distrajo rápidamente. La cabeza de la bruja saltó rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda cuando oyó los gemidos y aullidos de Red, mientras el energizado lobo jadeó repentinamente ahogándose y gorgoteando en la garganta de la bestia mientras la mujer morena se vio obligada a cambiar de forma bajo el sol de la mañana ahora brillante y resplandeciente. Red tropezó y cayó mientras las olas de su transformación atormentaron su cuerpo dolorosamente hasta que finalmente fue totalmente humana una vez más. Ella se puso de pie, sin importarle su desnudez, y corrió a toda velocidad la distancia que la separaba de su hija herida y Regina, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y un trozo de fuego ardía en su garganta.

Incluso en su forma humana, Red oyó el silbido tenue cortar el aire mucho antes de ver la segunda flecha de plata rasgar a través de los árboles circundantes y dirigirse hacia su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos luego de levantarse del suelo. Se lanzó a un lado de la flecha justo cuando pasó rozando su hombro izquierdo y prácticamente pudo sentir el calor de su piel donde la plata casi la había atravesado. Rodó con gracia sobre el suelo, rápidamente poniéndose de pie una vez más sólo para ver, con los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados, como la flecha de plata, que sólo acaba de esquivar, se arqueó hacia arriba y ampliamente a la derecha, girando antinaturalmente en su camino a toda velocidad hacia ella una vez más. Oyó la voz de Regina gritar su nombre cuando cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor penetrante de la flecha, pero nunca llegó.

El abrumador y reconfortante olor de manzanas y flores inundó sus sentidos y rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver la punta de la flecha de plata a escasos centímetros de su cara, detenida en el aire por la mano de Regina, la que ahora estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor del eje de la flecha, el remolino de humo púrpura de la rápida teletransportación de la bruja seguía girando a su alrededor. La flecha se desmoronó rápidamente en polvo en la mano de la bruja, cayendo al suelo en un montón de cenizas. Ella y Regina compartieron una mirada de terror antes de que la bruja le implorara que corriera.

"Ve, Red, ¡debe irte ahora!" Regina casi gritó en la cara de la loba, Red ya sacudía su cabeza en negación. "_Debes_, Red. Las flechas están encantadas para seguir su destino y están sumergidas en plata. Podrías ser herida fatalmente. Toma a Emma, Red. Llévala al palacio y permanezcan en el interior. ¡VE!" La bruja gritó la última palabra en una evidente y autoritaria demanda cuando se volteó, con los puños ya ardiendo con la llama de las bolas de fuego, y corría hacia el borde del bosque de donde había salido la segunda flecha.

Red dudó sólo un momento, aterrorizada por la seguridad de Regina, aunque confiaba en el poder de la bruja. Se volvió rápidamente para atender la orden de la reina caída y corrió hacia su hija, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, su cuerpo se encontraba en un charco cada vez mayor de carmesí. Justo cuando llegó a Emma, sin embargo, una nube de humo negro llenó el aire frente a ella y una figura encapuchada apareció, flotando sobre el cuerpo herido de la princesa. Red le gritó a la figura, gruñendo profundamente en su garganta, mientras saltaba por el aire con una fuerza sorprendente en su forma humana y se estrelló con fuerza contra la persona encapuchada. La figura encapuchada estaba lista para ella, sin embargo, tirando hacia delante un puño al tiempo que la mujer morena saltó hacia adelante. Un sonido de chapoteo repugnante resonó en el aire mientras la figura encapuchada empujó a Red con fuerza hacia un lado, la morena rodó inerte en el suelo, su sección media empalada en una corta espada que la figura había producido a partir de la nada.

El dolor fue de una profundidad exquisita, disparándose a través de su abdomen y prendiendo fuego a sus células. Red jadeó en busca de aire, volteando la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a la figura encapuchada agarrar el cuerpo sangrante de su hija. Intentó moverse, pero era como si todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado por su dolor y miró rápidamente sólo para jadear de nuevo mientras el metal brillante de la corta espada en su estómago comenzaba a fundirse en ella, la plata líquida pura se filtraba en su abierta herida, minando su fuerza y sentidos y matándola rápidamente desde adentro hacia afuera. Gritó tan fuerte como su voz le permitía, el nombre de Regina desgarró sus labios en un último esfuerzo por salvar a su hija.

Regina acababa de alcanzar el borde del bosque al oír su nombre arrancado de la garganta de Red en un grito escalofriante. Se dio vuelta en el acto para ver una figura encapuchada agarrando a su amada antes que la persona desapareciera en una nube de humo negro junto con la princesa. El aliento de Regina estrello con fuerza en sus pulmones mientras su corazón se apretaba con tanta desesperación que casi se desmayó. Emma había sido secuestrada. Se estaba muriendo. Ella necesitaba sanar, y ahora Regina no tenía idea a donde había sido llevada y por quién había sido secuestrada. _Oh dioses, por favor._ Se agarró el pecho, arañando el dolor que sentía allí, por el pánico que la mecía tan violentamente que temía que todo su cuerpo podría destrozarse en pedazos en cualquier momento, y luego sus ojos se centraron finalmente en la forma caída de Red. Su estómago se tambaleó y casi vomitó mientras la realidad la golpeaba de nuevo. Ella contuvo la respiración pesada, sin embargo, y se arremolinó en el acto.

La reina caída apareció casi al instante al lado de Red, cayendo de rodillas una vez más, la tierra empapada de sangre recubría rápidamente sus piernas. Ella revisó los daños. Era grave, tan grave que ni siquiera podía respirar. La empuñadura de la corta espada cayó al suelo cuando la hoja encantada y puramente de plata finalmente se derritió en su totalidad y se filtró rápidamente en la herida abierta en el estómago de Red.

"Pla—pla... ta," se ahogo la loba, la sangre brotaba de sus labios y goteaba por su barbilla mientras se aferraba a la mano de Regina con fiereza, aterrada y no queriendo morir sola. Los sollozos de Regina atormentaron su cuerpo mientras trataba de permanecer en el momento, trató de aclarar su mente y pensar en qué hacer. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Red queriendo tranquilizarla aunque temía lo peor.

"Lo sé," dijo sollozando. "Vas a estar bien, Red. Vas a estar bien." Su negación gritaba en su cabeza y en su corazón mientras luchaba por creer sus propias palabras. Ella echó la mano libre sobre la herida nudosa de la loba llorando sobre el carmesí y la plata e invocando su magia para extraer la plata fundida de las venas de Red. La toxina se había extendido demasiado lejos, sin embargo. No podía tirar de ella, aunque lo intentara y podía sentir latidos del corazón de Red desacelerándose peligrosamente. Maldijo su magia, pero hizo lo posible por mantener la calma, acariciando con una mano el pelo ensangrentado de Red mientras la mujer yacía moribunda en el suelo en sus brazos. Ella las transportó rápidamente al comedor del palacio, con su voz gritando con fuerza, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra de su gran castillo.

"¡BLUE!" Gritó tan fuerte como su voz le permitía. Afortunadamente, la ex hada justo estaba abajo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, por lo que oyó el grito de desesperación Regina alto y claro. Eso tiro a la pequeña morena por las escaleras de piedra sin dudarlo, el corazón latiendo en su pecho ya que nunca había oído a Regina sonar tan aterrorizada en todos sus años de conocer a la bruja, y aunque su cerebro ya estaba revoloteando por las peores posibilidades imaginables, ninguno de sus pensamientos o imágenes podrían haberla preparado para lo que encontró cuando se disparó a través de las puertas del comedor.

Sangre. Dioses, había tanta sangre. Regina estaba sentada en un montón estropeado, casi cada centímetro de piel de la morena y su vestido de noche cubierto de carmesí, dado que tenía en el cuerpo inerte y aparentemente sin vida de una desnuda, temblante y ensangrentada Red. Un ahogado, jadeado grito brotó de la garganta de Blue mientras corría por la habitación, dejándose caer al lado de Regina y rápidamente inspeccionó el daño a través de sus lágrimas ya caliente y en transición.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Gritó la ex hada, pero su voz se quebró y se astilló bajo el peso de su asombro y miedo. "Regina, ¡¿qué pasó?!"

"¡Plata!" Regina sollozó. "¡Ella ha sido apuñalada con una espada encantada, de plata líquida" Red comenzó a temblar violentamente en los brazos de Regina, sus venas, oscuras y grises, fueron visibles debajo su carne mientras la plata líquida, una toxina mortal para su especie, se adentraba a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

"Oh dioses, ¿p-puedes desviarla hacia afuera?" preguntó Blue a Regina entre sollozos desesperados.

Regina sacudió la cabeza con furia, gotas saladas volaban de sus ojos y sus mejillas. "Lo intenté. Se ha extendido demasiado. Ella necesita un tónico, Blue. ¡Lo necesita ahora!"

"Un tónico de plata requiere días para elaborarse", le respondió la ex hada, su voz era un susurro roto mientras hablaba de un hecho del que la bruja ya estaba dolorosamente consciente. "Oh dioses, Regina, ella—ella va a—" Compartieron una mirada de complicidad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras ambas ahora agarraban las manos temblorosas de un Red, cubierta en su sangre.

"Sn... Sn..." Red balbuceó, tratando de hablar mientras su vida menguaba peligrosamente lejos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Red?" Imploró Blue a la loba que hablara de nuevo, agarrando su brazo con fuerza, pero los ojos de Red ondeaba rápidamente, cayendo cerrados mientras sus labios palidecieron y se detuvieron de su movimiento.

"No, no, no, no", declaró Regina, tirando a la loba más en sus brazos. Ella golpeó las mejillas de Red, gritando para que la mujer despertara. "Quédate conmigo, Red. Vamos, cariño, abre los ojos." Los ojos de Red parpadearon una vez más, su cuerpo tratando desesperadamente de arrastrarse hacia la voz de Regina, hacia la vida. El corazón de Regina explotó en su pecho mientras sus siguientes palabras fueron arrancadas de sus labios en un comando rugiente. "¡RED! ¡No te ATREVAS a morir! Emma te necesita, Red. ¡Ella te necesita! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!"

"Emma" Blue jadeó en respuesta a los gritos de Regina, el pánico y siguió aumentando en su pecho mientras ella notaba la ausencia de la princesa. "Regina, ¿dónde está..."

"Le dispararon con una flecha. Se la han llevado," respondió Regina en un gruñido sollozante, cortando la pregunta de la mujer menuda antes de que ella siquiera la terminara. Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de ambas mujeres cuando su realidad desalentadora las sacudió y rodó dentro de ellas, pero ninguna habló más del asunto, centrándose en cambio en la mujer que moría en los brazos de la reina caída.

La mención del nombre de su hija provocó una pequeña llama de vida en la loba y Red obligó a sus enrojecidos ojos chocolate a abrirse por fin y los chocó con los de la bruja, Regina la alentaba en cada paso del camino. Red se aferró a la vida con cada onza de su fuerza que le quedaba, buscando su voz una vez más. "Sn... Snow," ella finalmente logró escupir, la palabra apenas un murmullo ahogado en su garganta, pero tanto la reina caída como la ex hada la escucharon. Sus cabezas se quebraron, cuando chocaron sus miradas.

"¡Snow!" Blue se quedó sin aliento, su memoria inundándola rápidamente de nuevo mientras el razonamiento detrás de grito de Red sobre la Reina Blanca se estrelló con fuerza en ella. "¡Ella mantiene una caja de tónicos de plata en la bóveda castillo!"

"¡Dame un espejo!" Mandó Regina al momento en que los ojos de Red se cerraron una vez más, su fuerte control sobre la mano de la bruja haciéndose repentinamente flojo.

* * *

**Apenas termine de corregir el otro capítulo lo publico.**


	41. Chapter 41: Ayuda de la Reina Blanca

Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno: Ayuda de la Reina Blanca

_"¡Dame un espejo!"_

Blue se puso de pie ante la orden de Regina y se echó a correr locamente hacia el pasillo exterior a las afueras de la sala comedor. Una vez allí, arrancó el espejo más cercano que sabía que podría transportar, aproximadamente del tamaño de su cabeza, de la pared y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el lado de la reina caída. El encanto que Regina había colocado en los espejos del castillo se había disipado poco después de su captura, cuando la Reina Blanca había ordenado que todos ellos fueran rotos y destrozados. Incluso con la magia restauradora de Emma, el encanto quedó roto y estos eran nada más que espejos comunes, por lo que Regina hizo un gesto con la mano sobre el cristal reflectante y murmuró el encantamiento rápidamente en voz baja.

Al instante, el panel del espejo se ondulaba y brillaba de un azul resplandeciente y la cara conocida del genio apareció, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. "Mi reina, ¡ha regresado al palacio!" Regina, con sus lágrimas cayendo y ensangrentada, hizo caso omiso de la observación del genio y gritó en el espejo.

"¡Muéstrame Snow White!" El espejo instantáneamente se agitó una vez más antes de calmarse y recogerse para revelar la imagen de la alcoba real de la Reina Blanca, y Regina pudo distinguir a Snow en el extremo opuesto de la sala en la superficie del reflejo a través del que ahora estaba mirando, la mujer de pelo negro estaba de espaldas al cristal ya que apenas se había despertado y se levantaba de la cama, vestida con un largo vestido de noche pálido. "Déjanos ser escuchados" ordenó Regina al espejo, su pánico tan fuerte en su pecho que apenas podía respirar y tenía que moler y gruñido de cada palabra. Tan pronto como el espejo brilló con un azul resplandeciente respondiendo a su orden, Regina gritó a través de la superficie reflectante. "¡SNOW!"

La Reina Blanca saltó visiblemente y gritó en voz alta por el shock mientras una voz demasiado-familiar gritó a través del aire abierto en su dormitorio y se giró en su lugar para ver la cara de su ex madrastra en el pequeño espejo de mano apoyado encima de su gran tocador. Snow corrió a la cómoda y rápidamente tomó el espejo.

"¿Regina?" Preguntó con curiosidad, pero luego notó el estado de la reina caída. El cabello de Regina estaba despeinado, su cara desfigurada, con rastros de lágrimas, y sus ojos color chocolate ampliados, con terror. "¡Oh dioses! ¡¿Emma?!" Preguntó, su visión nadando vertiginosamente ante sus ojos cuando el estado asustado de Regina envió oleadas de repugnantes posibilidades por la mente de la reina reinante, todas relacionadas con su hija.

"¿Snow?" Voz de James se hizo eco aturdido en el fondo mientras el rey se agitaba de su sueño por la conmoción. "¿Snow, ha pasado algo?" Sólo segundos después, el rostro de James nadó en la visión sobre el hombro de la pelinegra. Sus rasgos rápidamente se retorcieron, primero con desprecio y luego con miedo cuando él también notó el estado de la reina oscura.

"Red ha sido lastimada con plata," les dijo Regina lo más rápido que pudo forzar las palabras a través de sus labios, la sentencia era una mezcla rápida de pánico. "Ella necesita un tónico, Snow, ¡ahora!"

"Oh dioses, James, vamos, ¡VAMOS!" Gritó Snow a su marido, pero el Rey sólo entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es sino otro truco?" él puso en duda, aunque su voz tembló nerviosamente. Tanto la actual reina como la reina caída gruñeron furiosamente en respuesta antes de que Snow lo empujara rápidamente fuera del camino, golpeando el aliento del hombre con la fuerza de su pánico. Ella pasó junto a él, abriendo desgarradoramente las puertas de sus aposentos, corriendo locamente por el pasillo con el espejo sosteniendo firmemente en su mano.

Regina miraba, con el corazón acelerado, como el corredor del Castillo Blanco pasaba en una mancha, destellos del vestido de noche de Snow llegaban a la vista con el balanceo de los brazos de la mujer que corría. "Ella no tiene más de minutos, Snow, por favor. ¡Date prisa!" Regina instó a la mujer a moverse más rápido a pesar de que podía oír a la reina reinante jadear mientras volaba por el castillo antes de detenerse repentinamente ante un enorme retrato de su padre, el rey Leopoldo. Regina podía ver los bordes de color del retrato y sabía lo que la mujer de pelo negro estaba haciendo.

Blue sostuvo la cabeza de Red en su regazo, con las manos tocando furiosamente las mejillas de la loba mientras la instaba a aguantar. "Sólo un minuto más, Red. Quédate con nosotras. Sólo un minuto más", le dijo a la moribunda mujer una y otra vez, las palabras eran como un mantra en sus labios temblorosos, aunque Red no ofrecía ninguna respuesta. Su cuerpo se había ido del todo inerte, a pesar del muy tenue aleteo de su pecho que aún se levantaba asegurándole a la ex hada de que estaba, de hecho, aún con vida.

Snow corrió por el pasillo oculto tras el retrato de su padre a la bóveda castillo donde cruzó de inmediato por un armario grande, de vidrio que contenía un tesoro de chucherías preciosas. Abrió las puertas de cristal y llegó al instante a una caja negra en el tercer estante. Ella abrió la caja para revelar una pequeña colección de frascos de vidrio, cada uno lleno con un líquido dorado brillante. Snow había mantenido una pequeña colección de tónicos de plata durante muchos años. Ya que su mejor amiga había sido una mujer lobo, había considerado necesario estar siempre preparada en caso de que Red pudiera requerir la ayuda del tónico. Dio las gracias a los dioses, ahora por haber mantenido los viales, incluso después de su pelea con la loba.

Regina podía oír el tintineo del vidrio, aunque lo único que podía ver era el pálido vestido de noche de Snow. Esperó con ansiedad, ansiosa y aterrorizada con la idea de dejar todas sus esperanzas y oraciones de nuevo en Snow White. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mujer de pelo negro no le falló, y Regina lloró y exclamó su alegría cuando ojos color esmeralda de la reina reinante, iguales a los de Emma, aparecieron en el espejo una vez más, sus labios expresando su éxito.

"¡Lo tengo, Regina!" Exclamó Snow, sosteniendo uno de los pequeños viales ante el espejo como prueba visible.

"¡Rápidó, pasarlo a través!" Ordenó Regina y Snow no vaciló en obedecer. Un puño pálido de repente se disparó a través del espejo, con el vial agarrado con fuerza en sus dedos. Regina agarró la mano de Snow, abriendo sus dedos para tomar el vial antes de pasarle rápidamente el espejo a Blue mientras que la pálida mano se retiraba a través del cristal.

Blue tomó el espejo y lo acomodó en su regazo mientras Regina tomaba a Red en sus brazos una vez más, sacando el corcho del frasco con los dientes y escupiéndolo al suelo. Luego tiró de la boca de la loba para abrirla y empujó la punta del vial a través de sus labios entreabiertos, derramando el líquido dorado en la garganta de Red y rezando por que funcionara lo suficientemente rápido para que ella comenzara a sanar la herida aún abierta de la mujer.

Con el espejo ahora asentado en la falda de la ex hada, Snow White, finalmente pudo ver la magnitud de la causa del pánico de Regina. Ella abrió la boca con fuerza, sus lágrimas brotaron al instante de sus ojos color esmeralda y con una mano cubrió su boca, mientras notaba el carmesí empapando vestido de noche de Regina, sus manos manchadas de rojo y temblando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo y sin vida de Red, mientras obligaba al tónico a pasar por los labios pálidos y agrietados. Red estaba peligrosamente pálida y siniestramente inmóvil, su abdomen acuchillado y desgarrado por una herida que Snow no sabía cómo había adquirido, y su cuerpo expuesto recubierto de sangre y plata líquida.

Red de repente se atragantó y escupió mientras el tónico cruzó por su garganta. Blue gritó de alegría al escuchar la reacción de la loba, un signo seguro de que la morena estaba con vida. Las lágrimas de Regina sólo cayeron más rápido a medida que el alivio se disparaba, también, a través de su sistema. Ella sacudió y calmó a la loba, animándola a relajarse y tragar y lo que quedaba del tónico. Red luchó para hacer lo que se le dijo, tragando el tónico doloroso, imágenes de su vida y de Emma giraban en su mente mientras se tambaleaba al borde de la muerte, luchando por mantenerse en tierra, luchando por mantenerse con vida, luchando por ver a su hija otra vez.

Regina rápidamente cernió una mano sobre la herida de Red e invocó su magia una vez más, sólo que esta vez, funcionó. Un sollozo alegre se le escapó cuando sintió la plata líquida, rompiéndose con los efectos del tónico, saliendo lentamente desde las venas de Red y fluyendo hacia su propia mano, ahora ardiendo con un púrpura brillante y resplandeciente. Con la ayuda del tónico, Regina comenzó a desviar con éxito la plata de las venas de Red a través de su herida abierta, mientras Blue y Snow observaban con asombro como el metal derretido corría hacia arriba del agujero ensangrentado, gota a gota de recogida para formar una bola de plata arremolinada justo debajo palma de la mano de la bruja.

Una vez que Regina sintió que los últimos rastros de plata habían dejado el cuerpo de Red, usó su magia para congelar y endurecer el líquido, con la mano y luego envolverlo rápidamente alrededor en una bola sólida, de plata y lo arrojó lejos de ellos. Chasqueó fuertemente sobre el suelo de mármol del comedor antes de rodar lejos y a un rincón. La reina caída luego recolocó con rapidez la mano sobre la herida de Red y comenzó a sanarla, suspirando profundamente cuando la carne hizo caso a su mando, las tiras enganchadas y rasgadas se ataban y tejían juntas hasta que el abdomen de Red no era más que una superficie lisa, sin defectos, una vez más, empañado sólo por la sangre que aún quedaba. Regina movió la mano al pecho de la loba, colocando su mano sobre el espacio justo por encima del corazón del Red y empujó hacia adelante tanta energía en la morena como pudo sin debilitarse en gran medida a sí misma.

Los hermosos ojos marrones parpadearon lentamente abiertos mientras Red era traída, por suerte, de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos. El eco de un grito ahogado sonó en sus labios ahora inundados de color una vez más y miró a los ojos a Regina mientras yacía pesadamente en los brazos de la bruja. Tres jadeos resonaron imitando al suyo cuando Regina, Blue y Snow clamaron en voz alta su alivio y alegría al ver a Red finalmente despierta y respondiendo de nuevo.

La ex hada empujó el espejo de su regazo y al suelo mientras tanto ella como Regina se envolvieron rápidamente, sus cuerpos, alrededor de la loba, agarrándose a ella con fuerza mientras seguían llorando con alivio. Red sólo pudo sonreír en el abrazo y apretar a su familia ferozmente a cambio. Regina, sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento con fuerza y salió rápidamente del abrazo, su mirada enganchándose con la de Red mientras la comprensión cayó pesadamente sobre las dos de nuevo.

"¡Emma!" Gritaron al unísono, ambas saltando a sus pies, aunque Red instante lamentó la acción, su cabeza dio vueltas como un loco con los efectos persistentes de su debilidad y cercana muerte. Blue, sin embargo, fue rápidamente detrás de ella, con una mano en la espalda de la mujer para sostenerla. Red miró su desnudez y de nuevo a Regina que leyó bien su expresión y movió una muñeca para concederle a la mujer la decencia, su cuerpo inmediatamente liberado de su sangre y ahora vestida con un vestido simple.

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Emma?" Las tres cabezas en el comedor giraron cuando la voz temblorosa de la reina reinante se hizo eco a través de la habitación. En su alegría y alivio, tanto Blue como Regina habían olvidado por completo a Snow, los ojos esmeralda de la mujer de pelo negro todavía ardían brillantemente en el panel reflectante del espejo encantado. Regina dudó sólo un momento antes de contestar a la mujer.

"Ella ha sido secuestrada," le dijo la bruja a su antigua enemiga, su voz temblando ahora que su miedo por su amada regresó con toda sus fuerzas a roer sus entrañas. Los ojos de Snow se abrieron aún más, antes de que sus rasgos rápidamente se volvieras fríos y solemnes.

"Iré," anunció con tanta autoridad que nadie en el comedor, ni siquiera Regina, la interrogó. Las tres mujeres simplemente asintieron en comprensión y con ello, la superficie del espejo se onduló por última vez y la Reina Blanca desapareció de la vista.

* * *

**Bien gente, esto es todo por hoy. Un capitulo algo intenso, ¿no? Por mucho que me gustaría publicar más, lastimosamente no podre hacer otra triple actualización por un tiempo, me he atrasado un poco con la traducción. =/**


	42. Chapter 42 Larga Vida a la Reina Malvada

Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos: Larga Vida a la Reina Malvada

Regina marchó rápidamente a través del palacio con Blue y Red sobre sus talones. Ella cruzó furiosamente a través de las grandes puertas de su alcoba real y directamente dentro de su enorme closet. La sangre le hervía en las venas, el miedo y la ira crecían con cada segundo que pasaba mientras ella limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rígidas y su mandíbula apretada. Su mente era un frenesí agotador que parpadeaba con sus pensamiento—mórbidos temores, listas de posibles culpables, el paradero de su princesa y Regina se estaba volviendo loca con todo. Púrpura, chispas eléctricas bailaban visiblemente en sus palmas y sus dedos mientras se movía, aunque Red y Blue no dijeron nada por eso. Simplemente dejaron que la bruja guisara su ira que se había convertido rápidamente en algo caliente y tangible, ardiendo densamente en el aire a su alrededor. En este momento, aún vestida con sólo un vestido de noche empapado en sangre con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Regina se parecía en cada parte a la Reina Malvada que una vez había sido.

"¿Regina?" Red y Blue se giraron en torno al sonido de la voz, la bruja asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del armario ante el sonido también. Snow White era totalmente visible en el espejo masivo de-piso-a-techo en la los aposentos de Regina, su reflejo multiplicado sin cesar detrás de ella ya que estaba de pie en una habitación llena de espejos. Ella se había despojado de su largo vestido de noche claro a favor de unos pantalones de cuero marrón, botas de cuero marrón, una túnica ricamente blanca atada con un cinturón de cuero adornado con varias dagas pequeñas y bolsas de contenido desconocido, y una capa de montar canela. Su arco y el carcaj estaban atados sobre su hombro y su mandíbula estaba apretada, y sus ojos ardían con determinación.

El corazón de Red se ablandó ante la vista—esta era la Snow White que ella mejor recordaba, la que la había protegido y apoyado aún cuando otros la condenaron como un monstruo. Regina, sin embargo, estaba en conflicto con la vista. Esta era sin duda la Snow White que había logrado evadir sus insinuaciones perversas tantas veces, pero la reina caída estaba tan afligida de lo mucho que esta versión de Snow le recordaba ahora a Emma que contuvo su respiración ásperamente en su garganta y tuvo que forzar hacia atrás una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Emma. No podía perder la princesa. No sobreviviría.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Snow, aunque el tono de su voz argumentó que iba a encontrar una manera aun si era o no bienvenida. Regina simplemente movió una muñeca en respuesta. La superficie masiva del espejo se onduló y un momento más tarde, la reina reinante estaba entrando a través del cristal y en el dormitorio de la bruja, firmemente presente y en carne y hueso.

Los ojos esmeralda de Snow White instantáneamente se clavaron en los chocolate de Red. Se miraron la una a la otra en silencio un largo rato antes de que Red diera un tímido paso adelante y luego otro, y en cuestión de segundos, compartía el mismo aire que la reina reinante. La alta morena se inclinó hacia delante y dio un tierno beso en la frente de Snow, una muestra de gratitud por la preciosa ayuda de la mujer, por el tónico que apenas acababa de salvar su vida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, sin embargo, la Reina Blanca llevó los brazos hacia adelante y se agarró a Red, tirando de la loba que había sido su mejor amiga en un fuerte abrazo.

"Me alegro de que estés bien", susurró Snow a través de largos mechones castaños de Red. "Sigues siendo mi familia, Red, incluso si ya no soy la tuya."

"Gracias, Snow," susurró Red a su vez, abrazando a la reina reinante ferozmente. Ella realmente estaba más agradecida de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Casi había muerto y lo habría si no fuera por la ayuda de Snow. Ella no pretendería que eso resolviera todo lo que habían peleado entre ellas o subsanaría totalmente el pasado, pero Red nunca había sido una persona que pasara por alto las bondades, sobre todo cuando podía ver destellos de la Snow White que una vez había conocido y amado tanto ahora asomándose, y quizás rompiendo, a través de la superficie deformada y endurecida de la Reina Blanca. "Gracias por todo."

Regina salió rápidamente del armario, con sus brazos llenos de las faldas vaporosas de un vestido oscuro y magnífico. Cruzó miradas con la Reina Blanca sobre el hombro de Red y asintió brevemente. Demasiada historia existía entre las dos mujeres para que se abrazaran y fueran felices incluso si Regina estaba verdaderamente agradecida por la ayuda de Snow para salvar la vida de la loba, por lo que vivían de simples gestos en el momento, sin embargo este tipo de gestos significaban más de lo que se veía. Era un gesto común de comprensión y de aceptación este día, más de lo que cualquiera había dado de sí en más tiempo del que cualquier podía recordar.

Red, Blue, y Snow se acercaron a la bruja mientras Regina dejaba caer el vestido encima de su cama. Ella movió una muñeca para limpiar su cuerpo de las manchas de sangre y rastros de lágrimas que todavía estropeaban su rostro y su figura antes de chasquear sus dedos y su vestido de noche, ahora limpio, fue reemplazado inmediatamente con la elegancia del vestido real púrpura y negro. Llevaba su cabello mágicamente recogido en un dramático y caprichoso peinado y su rostro al descubierto estaba perfectamente pintado con una oscura, y a juego, sombra púrpura y negra por encima de los ojos y un rojo rico coloreaba sus labios.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó una vez que la transformación fue completa, mirando a las otras tres mujeres en la habitación.

"Te ves espectacular", respondió Red ", pero ¿de qué va esto?" Snow White sorprendió a todos al responder a la pregunta de la loba antes de que la bruja siquiera abriera su boca.

"Te sorprendería de la diferencia que hace que una imagen", dijo la Reina Blanca, y Regina asintió con la cabeza. "Está claro que quien ha secuestrado a Emma ha marcado ya sea Regina o a mí como su verdadero objetivo, ya que estos avances tontos normalmente sólo se realizan cuando se busca el poder, y viendo que la princesa y yo hemos estado claramente separadas por muchos años, sería prudente suponer que Regina es el objetivo. Por lo tanto, es lógico que Regina aparezca como una vez lo hizo—un cuadro perfecto del poder."

"En efecto", dijo Regina con solemnidad. "La imagen es a menudo todo. Puede ser tanto intimidante como seductora, ambos potentes herramientas para doblar a otros a voluntad propia. Quien quiera que fuera, que se llevo a Emma sólo lo habría hecho consciente de mi amor por ella." Se burló, sus rasgos retorciéndose de rabia y disgusto mientras continuaba con sequedad. "Es evidente que dos décadas de mi ausencia han perjudicado mi legado, de lo contrario, no sería tan tonto como para desafiarme así."

"A menos que..." intervino Blue, capturando las atenciones de las otras mujeres. "A menos que el responsable sea lo bastante poderoso por su propio derecho."

"Sí," Regina estuvo de acuerdo, "me temo que bien puedes estar en lo cierto, Blue. El encanto situado sobre la espada que hirió a Red era bastante antiguo y poderoso, y especialmente bien adaptado a las circunstancias. El ataque fue obviamente bien- planeado."

"Entonces, ¿el ataque fue mágico?" Preguntó Snow, algo más curiosa que Blue, ya que era la única de los presentes que no sabía lo que había ocurrido en los terrenos del castillo a principios de este día.

"Lo fue", respondió Red. "Emma fue herida mientras estaba en forma de lobo con una flecha encantada. Una segunda flecha, luego siguió para mí, aunque Regina fue capaz de detenerla a tiempo."

"¿Forma de lobo?" Preguntó Snow, sus ojos cada vez más amplios mientras captaba las palabras de Red y las consecuencias de ellas. "¿Emma estaba en forma de lobo?"

"Sí, Snow," contestó Red ", y no es lo que puedas pensar, sino mucho más de lo que tenemos tiempo para explicar en este momento."

"Po—por supuesto, por supuesto", respondió Snow, estando horriblemente confundida por la acumulación de información que ahora estaba tratando de digerir.

"El armamento mágico es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones", Regina interrumpió repentinamente. "Los jardines del castillo están protegidos por un poderoso hechizo que se extiende por cerca de treinta millas en cada dirección. Yo reformulé el encanto el día que Emma restauró el palacio y que tomamos la decisión de vivir aquí. Por lo que sé, sin embargo, pocos saben realmente de mi regreso aunque pueden, en efecto, ser rumores; sin embargo, el encanto que arroje no sólo ofrece protección, sino que funciona como un espejismo del palacio. Para los que no conocen la forma de detectar tal magia, el castillo aparecerá como estaba cuando Emma y yo llegamos por primera vez—abandonado y en ruinas. Así que, el que planeó el ataque hubiera requerido mucha magia, no sólo para detectar el encanto, sino también a prescindir de él y entrar en el recinto sin alertarme de su presencia."

"Y habría sabido de _nuestra_ presencia aquí mucho antes de entrar, de lo contrario, no habrían venido a buscar," agregó Blue.

"Precisamente," coincidió Regina.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el responsable de esto, Regina?" Preguntó Snow.

"No tengo la menor idea de quién podría ser la figura encapuchada que se llevó a Emma," respondió la bruja solemnemente. "Sin embargo, tengo una idea de quién podría ser capaz de decirnos."

"¿Lo haces?" Red, Blue, y Snow preguntaron al unísono, todas sorprendidas por la aparente perspectiva de Regina ante la situación.

"Lo hago," repitió la reina caída, y aunque una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios, la magia chispeaba con enojo en sus dedos mientras hablaba. "Solo conozco a un cazador con arco y flecha encantados para rastrear a su presa. ¿Te suena de algo, Snow?"

La Reina Blanca se quedó sin aliento cuando las piezas del rompecabezas de repente se estrellaron con fuerza juntas y ella asintió con la cabeza, sus propias facciones cada vez más frías y enojadas. "Robin Hood", gruñó.

"En efecto", dijo Regina, señalando el nombre. Pensó en el papel del hombre en este esquema retorcido y su cólera se sacudió y rodó dentro de ella, con los ojos repentinamente destellando con un color púrpura brillante, haciendo jadear a las otras mujeres en la habitación.

"Regina..." dijo Red con cautela, avanzando poco a poco hacia la mujer mientras hablaba en voz baja, con la esperanza de calmarla, pero fue en vano. La propia ira de Red rugía en su interior al pensar en su hija herida y cautiva en algún lugar, pero la ira de Regina era una bestia enjaulada sufriendo por ser dejada en libertad. Eso sólo aumentaba a medida que crecían los pensamientos dentro de su mente, mientras una sensación de ardor, la maldad creciente y su retorcida maraña de emociones se enrollaban nauseabundamente en su intestino y picaban su propia carne. ¿Cómo se atreve alguien a desafiarla de tal manera, y mucho menos un cazador común?

"Regina, no vas a matarlo, ¿no?" Preguntó Blue, de repente ansiosa mientras notaba en estado creciente de la rabia de la bruja, la sala temblaba a raíz de la magia que crepitaba entre los dedos de Regina.

"Oh no, Blue," respondió la bruja, su voz peligrosamente baja mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con su magia, "la muerte es un destino demasiado misericordioso."

Fue Snow White quien luego habló, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación con su respuesta totalmente inesperada. "Estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Qué?" Jadeó Blue ya que nadie esperaba que Snow White de todos los presentes estuviera de acuerdo con la muerte de cualquiera, sin importar sus crímenes. Incluso había salvado la vida de Regina cuando todo el reino había pedido la cabeza de la bruja.

"Robin Hood es un ladrón y un cazador furtivo. Él se no preocupa por nadie más que a él mismo y ha matado a muchos en su interminable búsqueda de poder y riquezas," explicó Snow solemnemente, "y ha ayudado en el secuestro de alguien de la realeza. Eso es traición."

"Pero seguramente no es necesario recurrir a tales medidas," intentó Blue nuevamente. "¿Tal vez podrías razonar con él?"

"¡¿RAZONAR con él?!" Gritó Regina, toda su habitación ahora temblaba con su furia, sólo alimentada aún más por las palabras de Snow, quien casi le dio permiso para rasgar al hombre miembro a miembro una vez que lo encontrara. "¡Yo soy la maldita REINA MALVADA!" Gritó, completamente enfurecida por la audacia del hombre para desafiarla a ella de tal manera. "Él _atacó a_ mi prometida, ¿y deseas que yo _razone_ con él?"

"Regina", Red comenzó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que pudiera abrirse paso hacia la bruja y calmarla, para evitar que todo el castillo cayera en ruinas, pero fue sorprendida con la guardia baja pronto cuando las palabras que Regina apenas había dicho se hundieron en ella "... Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tu _prometida_?"

Tanto Blue como Snow jadearon cuando apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que la bruja había dicho también. Blue se llevó una mano a la boca, aunque sus ojos brillaban con alegría y con lágrimas. Snow se limitó a mirar, completamente anonadada, a la reina caída.

Los ojos de Regina casi instantáneamente se desvanecieron de nuevo a su color natural de chocolate derretido mientras se suavizaba con la constatación de que inconscientemente se había referido a Emma como su prometida, por primera vez desde que había aceptado casarse con la princesa en su balcón hace dos lunas. El resplandor púrpura alrededor de su cuerpo brilló y luego se desvaneció y la habitación dejó su ominoso temblor cuando una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de la bruja y su mirada se encontró con la loba. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar", dijo ella en voz baja.

"Lo tenemos," Red estuvo de acuerdo, a través de una hermosa sonrisa que estiró sus labios y sus ojos que nadaban con sus propias lágrimas. Ahora no era el momento de celebración, sin embargo, y las dos mujeres lo sabían bien. Ellas compartieron una mirada de promesa, sin embargo, la promesa de que una vez que la princesa volviera segura, ya que se prometieron que así sería, una gran celebración se haría, de hecho, con el fin.

La loba se aclaró la garganta más o menos antes de asentir a Regina y preguntarle: "¿Nos vamos ahora, entonces?"

"No," le respondió Regina, "te quedaras en el palacio, Red. Necesitas descanso. Curé la herida, pero perdiste mucha sangre. Necesitas dormir y tiempo para recuperar tu fuerza."

"Pero—" Red comenzó a protestar, aunque sabía que Regina tenía razón. Ella realmente necesita descansar. A decir verdad, Regina hizo como que había dormido la luna anterior, mientras que la princesa corría con Red, pero ella, por lo menos, no había sido herida fatalmente. Podía manejar un día sin sueño, pero Red necesitaba tiempo para reponerse, tiempo para que sus células se regeneraran.

"No," dijo Regina de nuevo, interrumpiéndola. "Permanecerás en el palacio y eso es todo. Blue se quedará contigo." La ex hada simplemente asintió con aceptación, mientras que la loba gruñó por su cuenta.

Regina se volteó hacia la Reina Blanca y de mala gana invitó a la mujer a lo largo de su misión. "Snow y yo iremos juntas, ¿no?" Snow sólo asintió con acuerdo. Tanto ella como Regina se había ocupado del cazador antes, así que ninguna estaría mal preparada para su engaño o su astucia. Además, Snow no estaba exenta de sus propias habilidades. Ella era tan hábil con el arco como el propio Robin Hood y sin importar si lo admitían o no, ella y Regina se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para anticipar los movimientos de la otra. Harían un equipo formidable.

Snow dio un paso al lado de Regina y deslizó su mano en la de la bruja, entrelazando sus dedos. Era una imagen que Blue y Red se aprendieron de memoria ya que sin duda era una que ninguna de las mujeres esperaba de ver, una imagen que no se había visto tal vez desde que Snow White era una niña. La Reina Oscura y la Reina Blanca unidas al fin.

"Pues bien," dijo Regina, una sonrisa malvada se extendía por sus labios, "vamos a ver cuánto le gusta al cazador ser cazado." Y con eso, tanto ella como Snow desaparecieron en un remolino de humo purpura, dejando tanto a Blue como a Red con la boca abierta y sin palabras a su paso.

* * *

**Oh, las cosas se ponen buenas. Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo, aunque intentaré que no sea mucho tiempo. ^-^**


	43. 43 Incursionando en el Lado Oscuro

Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres: Incursionando en el Lado Oscuro

"¿Estás segura de que él está aquí?" Susurró Snow mientras ella y Regina aparecían al lado de un enorme tronco cubierto de musgo de un gran roble en medio de la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la región norte del castillo de la reina caída. Incluso al mediodía, el área estaba en gran medida ensombrecida por el dosel del bosque y extrañamente silenciosa. Regina estudió las partes visibles de los alrededores, con los ojos entrecerrados y los oídos alerta.

"Lo estoy," dijo a la reina reinante. "He seguido el encanto de su arco."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Snow, sorprendida por la información.

"Simple," respondió la bruja como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia. "Yo fui quien creó el encanto, por lo que lleva mi firma mágica. Es bastante fácil seguir mi propia magia, querida."

"¿_Tú_ creaste el encanto?" Preguntó Snow incrédula, mirando de golpe a la reina caída.

"Así es", respondió Regina, "aunque ciertamente no estaba previsto para los gustos de Robin Hood. Creé el encanto como una poción a cambio de información hace muchos años. Él debe haber comprado la poción de su propietario original."

"O se lo robó," se burló Snow , a lo que Regina se limitó a asentir. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio mientras Regina cerraba los ojos e incitaba a su magia otra vez para que la ayudara a detectar la ubicación exacta del arco encantado. Ella fue interrumpida, sin embargo, por el susurro tentativo de Snow.

"Regina, ¿y si Emma esta..."

"No," Regina cortó a la mujer de pelo negro. "Vive".

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"

"Nuestras almas se unen como una sola," le dijo la bruja. "Puedo sentirla, sentirla a través de nuestro enlace. Compartimos sensaciones, tanto físicas como emocionales. Cuando fue herida, lo sentí y lo siento ahora. Siento su dolor, pero también siento los latidos de su corazón. Ella está viva."

Snow hizo lo posible para tragarse el bulto doloroso en su garganta y asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizada por las palabras de Regina, aunque no pudo evitar la forma en la que su corazón seguía golpeando en su pecho con las mórbidas posibilidades. "¿Puedes... _hablar_ con ella?" Preguntó Snow, recordando todo lo que la reina caída le había contado hace mucho tiempo sobre la magia de las Almas Gemelas de nuevo. "¿Al igual que podías cuando era una niña?"

Regina frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "He tratado pero continuo sin recibir alguna respuesta. Me temo que todavía puede estar inconsciente o ha sido colocada dentro de un sueño mágico."

"¿La maldición del sueño?" Preguntó Snow con un suspiro silencioso.

"No, no," Regina la tranquilizó rápidamente, aunque no pudo evitar la mirada de desprecio que disparó a la reina reinante cuando el recuerdo de haber sido forzada a ingerir su propia maldición destelló en su mente, "un simple sueño solamente, tal vez para mantenerla contenida o para retardar el progreso de la herida."

"¿Qué tan grave fue, su herida?"

"Fue realmente grave, a pesar de que no debe haber sido fatal," le dijo la bruja. "Sin embargo, es la pérdida de sangre lo que podría ser más concluyente si el que se la ha llevado no sana la herida o detiene el flujo de sangre." Regina apretó los dientes mientras decía estas palabras, su furia crecía en su interior, una vez más, y con eso levantó una mano, con la palma abierta, sugiriendo silencio mientras volvía a su tarea de detectar la ubicación del arco mágico.

Snow White, al ver el movimiento de Regina para el silencio, rápidamente apretó la boca para cerrarla y siguió explorando la zona en su lugar. Ella dio un paso alrededor del enorme árbol en el que seguían a un lado, encapuchada por sugerencia de Regina para mantener su rostro oculto a la vista en caso de que la revelación pudiera jugar a en su contra. De repente, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron y dispararon un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Ella reconocería esa sensación en cualquier lugar, el sentimiento de ser observado. Rápidamente se deslizó por el tronco y lo más cerca a Regina como le fue posible para que su susurro fuera un aleteo apenas audible, oído sólo por la reina caída.

"Regina", susurró, "Nos están mirando." Regina sólo asintió mientras su magia se había detenido justo en ese momento en la localización exacta del arco, que resultó estar muy, _muy_ cerca. Una sonrisa verdaderamente malvada estiró los labios de la bruja cuando ella de pronto movió una mano en el aire y un grito de sorpresa instantáneamente estalló en el bosque desde arriba. Las dos mujeres llevaron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver la figura oscura de un hombre suspendido en lo alto en el aire por encima de sus cabezas, sujeto por las ramas mágicas del árbol envueltas alrededor de cada una de sus extremidades.

Snow coloca una flecha en su arco y apuntó con precisión al hombre que colgaba mientras Regina le grito juguetonamente, volviendo fácilmente a su antigua personalidad como la Reina Malvada. "Ahora sí, querido", gritó con un tono asquerosamente dulce, "sin duda te resultara muy difícil de cazar, en tal maraña de… ¿extremidades?" Ella se rió secamente mientras le ordenó a las ramas encantadas que bajaran al hombre a tierra, a pesar de que se mantuvo cautivo por las enormes ramas, incluso después de que sus pies tocaron suelo del bosque.

"Dime, Robin, ¿dónde está tu encantadora banda de hombres _idiotas_ el día de hoy?" Preguntó Regina al cazador. El rostro de Robin Hood se contorsionó con disgusto y rabia cuando la Reina Oscura lo insultó y lo mantuvo unido mágicamente en su lugar.

"Hombres _felices_ " gruñó en respuesta.

"¿No es eso lo que dije?" Preguntó la bruja inocentemente con el ceño fruncido con burla. Robin sólo gruñó su frustración una vez más antes de escupir su respuesta. "Mis hombres no son de su incumbencia, _Su Majestad,_" le dijo, haciendo hincapié en el título de Regina como si se burlarse de él. Regina sólo chasqueó su desaprobación al hombre y negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa burlona no dejó sus labios.

"Oh, pero lo son, querido," le dijo. "Los mestizos tontamente te siguen a donde vayas, y el día de hoy, los has traído, imprudentemente, a mis tierras. Qué valiente de ti, Robin. Dime, ¿tienes deseos de morir?"

"¡Ya no gobiernas estas tierras, bruja!" escupió en ella. "Estos bosques son el territorio de la Reina Blanca, una gobernante compasiva que nunca toleraría este tipo de violencia."

"Mmm, sí, _Snow White_," ronroneó Regina al cazador, aunque se aseguró de decorar el nombre de la mujer de pelo negro con tanto desdén como le fue posible para mantener las apariencias ya que todo el reino sabía de su antiquísima rivalidad con su ex hijastra. Snow mantuvo la cabeza baja y oculta en las sombras de su capucha, aunque mantuvo la punta de la flecha dirigida ferozmente al hombre aún atrapado en las garras mágicas de Regina. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con la forma en la que su nombre rodó violentamente fuera de la lengua de la bruja, los recuerdos la inundaron con el sonido, aunque negó rápidamente con la cabeza para permanecer en la realidad del momento, centrándose.

"Dime, Robin, ¿cuán _compasiva_ crees que la Reina Blanca se sentiría al saber que fue _tu_ flecha la que atravesó la carne su querida hija el día de hoy?" Preguntó Regina con la ira creciendo en sus venas una vez más, a pesar de que mantuvo la compostura, enfatizando cada palabra con el fin de asegurarse de que el mensaje se hundiera profundamente. Se alegró de ver su éxito, cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron y comenzó inmediatamente a tartamudear su negación.

"¿Qu-qué? No, mi flecha atravesó sólo a un lobo, ¡un hijo de la luna!"

Antes de Regina pudiera responder, una rama se quebró sonoramente a su izquierda. Snow giró como una mancha de color canela y blanco, su flecha liberada con feroz velocidad y precisión. El gutural grito de dolor de uno de los hombres felices de Robin Hood se hizo eco a través del bosque mientras el hombre se tambaleaba hacia delante desde las sombras, con una daga a punto caer de su puño y la flecha de Snow incrustada perfectamente en su pecho, antes de caer al suelo del bosque, muerto al instante. Regina dejó escapar una risa verdaderamente diabólica, un cacareo con deleite, convincentemente malvado cuando se volteó hacia el cazador que siguía atrapado por las ramas encantadas.

"Bueno, ¡_eso_ fue entretenido!" -exclamó con maldad, sonriendo al hombre. "¿A alguien más le gustaría probar suerte con la Reina Malvada?" gritó en voz alta, su risa resonó a través del bosques de los alrededores, aunque el sonido fue rápidamente cortado por eco del grito de Robin Hood mientras el hombre se centraba en la mujer parada justo detrás de Regina. La capucha de Snow había caído en su rápida vuelta y sus rasgos fácilmente reconocibles eran bastante visibles ahora.

"¡¿La Reina Blanca?!" jadeó el cazador. Snow simplemente entrecerró los ojos al hombre, sin decir nada cuando Regina rápidamente intervino:

"Uy, ¿me olvidé de presentar a mi querida compañera?" Preguntó retóricamente mientras sonreía al hombre, encontrando su expresión boquiabierta realmente graciosa.

"¿Desde cuándo la honrada Snow White actúa en alianza con la Reina Oscura?" Preguntó Robin, escupiendo la pregunta a las dos mujeres, como si ambos nombres fueran venenos sobre su lengua.

"Sí, bueno, a todos nos gusta chapotear en el lado oscuro de vez en cuando, ¿no?" Dijo Regina, riendo en voz alta una vez más. "Tú sabes bien de eso, ¿no es cierto, Robin? Vaya, vaya, atacando a la princesa real. Tal traición. Cuán _malvado_ de tu parte, querido. "

"Es un acto punible con la muerte, ¿verdad, Snow?" Le preguntó Regina con dulzura a la mujer de pelo negro, aunque su mirada nunca dejó al hombre.

"De hecho lo es," le respondió Snow finalmente poniéndole voz a las palabras. Rápidamente preparó otra flecha en su arco y lo elevó, apuntando al corazón del cazador. Los ojos de Robin se ampliaron aún más con esto y rápidamente comenzó a rogarle a las mujeres.

"¡Espera! Esperen, por favor", rogó a ambas reinas. "¡Yo no sabía que era la princesa!"

Regina apretó el puño, las ramas se apretaron brutalmente alrededor de las extremidades del hombre en respuesta mientras lo atraía aún más cerca hasta que su rostro no estaba a más que un soplo del suyo. "No me mientas", dijo, sus palabras con un lento y ominoso gruñido en su garganta, una amenaza clara y aterradora.

"Digo la verdad, ¡lo juro!" se atragantó cuando una nueva rama llego adelante para envolverse firmemente alrededor de su pecho, apretándolo hasta que casi no podía forzar el aire dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Regina frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba al hombre, haciendo gala de su consideración ante la suplica. "Por favor, ¡me ordenaron atacar el lobo!" lo intentó de nuevo, su voz luchaba contra la falta de oxígeno. Con estas palabras, sin embargo, la presión alrededor de su pecho disminuyó al instante mientras la reina caída entrecerraba los ojos en el cazador.

"¿Quién?" Le preguntó.

"No puedo decir su nombre," dijo Robin en voz baja, como si estuviera aterrorizado incluso de decir esto en voz alta.

Regina puso los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente. "Estoy cansada de este juego, Robin," dijo secamente. "Mi paciencia crece muy ligeramente." Al decir esas palabras, apretó el puño una vez más y el poder alrededor del pecho del cazador se apretó violentamente de nuevo.

"No, por favor," gruñó en respuesta, rogándole a la bruja.

"¡Entonces dime el nombre del hombre!" Ordenó, su voz era un eco siniestro en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Yo... estoy pro-prohibido... por... por" el hombre trató de explicar, pero su voz no era más que un asfixiado, gorgoteo pulverizado en su garganta. Regina suspiró dramáticamente una vez más y aflojó la rama a su alrededor otra vez. Robin tosió y jadeó fuertemente una vez que el oxígeno inundó de nuevo sus pulmones antes de terminar rápidamente su explicación. "Se me está prohibido por medio de un contrato mágico", le dijo.

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron y su sangre hervía en sus venas cuando lo que implicaban las palabras del cazador se estrelló con toda sus fuerzas contra su pecho."Rumpelstiltskin", gruñó, sus ojos destellaban un púrpura brillante mientras la rabia se acumulaba en su cuerpo y la magia crepitaba en la punta de sus dedos. Robin Hood no dijo nada, sólo asintió en respuesta a las palabras de la bruja, pero su temor creció al ver la furia evidente la caída reina.

"Él nos ofreció a mis hombres y a mí una gran fortuna, oro puro, a cambio de mis servicios", explicó el cazador. "Él nos transportó a tus tierras, y me dio las flechas de plata. Tenía que perforar a dos hijos de la luna fuera del castillo de la Reina Oscura, un lobo blanco y uno marrón, al amanecer. Él no me dijo nada de los lobos, lo juro. Yo no conocía la identidad de la princesa. Huí de los terrenos del castillo después de soltar la segunda flecha, una vez que te reconocí como la Reina Oscura después de que apareciste en los jardines junto al lobo caído."

Magia y furia crepitaban en el aire del bosque mientras los ojos de Regina sólo ardían en un púrpura más brillante. La rama grande alrededor del pecho de Robin Hood rápidamente se retiró sólo para ser reemplazada inmediatamente por la propia mano de la bruja. El cazador exclamó dolorosamente cuando las uñas y los nudillos de Regina cavaron a través de su carne, rasgando a través del hueso y músculos, y los dedos delgados se envolvieron malvadamente alrededor de su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza. El dolor era intenso mientras lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, el peso aplastante de la muerte amenazaba el ritmo lento de su corazón.

"No, por favor," gruñó, "le dije... tod... todo lo que sé."

"¿Y crees que eso excusa tus acciones?" Preguntó Regina, con los ojos llameantementes en púrpuras estrellándose en el hombre. "La caza de lobos está estrictamente prohibida en estas tierras y el lobo que golpeaste casualmente era de la realeza, ¡así como _mi_ prometida!" Ella apretó el corazón del hombre con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían por las palabras.

"¿Pro—prometida-?" intentó, aunque el dolor era ahora tan intenso que apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos hablar. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente cerrados mientras se preparaba para la muerte que la mano de hierro de Regina prometía.

_¿Regina?_ La reina caída tropezó visiblemente mientras la voz de su amada repentinamente susurró en su mente. Su mano se deslizó del pecho de Robin Hood mientras agarraba el suyo propio, aspirando repentinamente mientras la sorpresa y la alegría de escuchar la voz de Emma la abrumaban. Su dominio sobre su magia instantáneamente se liberó y las ramas se deslizaron fuera del cazador que cayó pesadamente al suelo, con el pecho agitado, aunque se recuperó y rápidamente se puso de pie una vez más. Los ojos de Snow se abrieron ante la repentina vacilación de Regina, aunque mantuvo su propia compostura, su flecha seguía bloqueada en su posición y apuntando al pecho del cazador.

_¡Emma! ¡Oh, gracias a los dioses!_ Regina prácticamente gritó en su mente, y la respuesta fue inmediata.

_Regina, no sé dónde estoy, pero estoy herida,_ dijo la princesa de forma rápida y Regina podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de su amante mientras lo sentía, igual, dentro de su propio cuerpo a través de su vínculo.

_Lo sé, mi amor. Sólo espera, Emma. Yo voy por ti. Confía en mí._

_Confío en ti._

La mirada de Regina regresó al cazador, con su propósito renovado que llenaba su pecho con venganza aunque su paciencia se había ido por completo. Tenía que llegar a Emma lo más rápido posible. La bruja chasqueó los dedos con rapidez y el arco encantado de Robin Hood y el carcaj de flechas desaparecieron de su espalda y volvieron a aparecer en las manos de Regina. Ella hizo un gesto rápido con la mano sobre las armas y mágicamente las volvió polvo, eternamente inútiles para el cazador. Robin gritó con furia cuando su arco encantado fue aplastado al polvo ante sus propios ojos, aunque él no se atrevió a moverse hacia la reina caída.

Regina se volteó rápidamente a la reina reinante. "Tenemos que irnos, Snow. Ahora", le dijo a la mujer de pelo negro y la hizo pasar a su lado una vez más para transportarse desde el bosque oscuro. Justo cuando iba a tomar la mano de Snow, sin embargo, la voz de Robin Hood, la llamó en una burla cruel. "No importa", dijo frívolamente, sin poder pararse a sí mismo de tener la última palabra, el golpe final. "El arco cumplió su propósito. ¿Prometida de la Reina Malvada? ¡Ja! La princesa me debe las gracias por perdonarle tal destino."

La ira de Regina rodó por ella como un rayo una vez más, sin embargo antes de que pudiera moverse, las manos de Snow White se movieron rápidamente en su lugar, una vez más, sus dedos soltanron la cuerda de su arco con una velocidad aterradora. Su flecha atravesó el corto espacio entre ellos y con saña se plantó en la garganta del cazador. Robin Hood rayó y arañó su garganta cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo del bosque, un sonido horrible de gorgoteo, llenaba el aire mientras se atragantaba ahora con su propia sangre. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron con su sorpresa cuando vio a Snow White caminar resueltamente adelante para estar sobre el moribundo.

"Una reina muy clemente soy", le dijo ella, sonriendo. "¿Insultar a la Reina Malvada? _Tú_ debes agradecerme a _mí_ por evitarte la suerte de su venganza." Y con eso, la Reina Blanca escupió sobre el hombre antes de volver a la bruja que tenía los ojos abiertos y tomar su mano. "¿Vamos?" -preguntó ella.

Regina parpadeó rápidamente antes de aclararse la garganta y susurrar: "Sí, po—por supuesto. Vamos." Enlazó sus dedos con los de Snow y todo lo que quedó de ellas unos segundos después fue el remolino mágico de su partida.

* * *

**No sé a ustedes, pero a mi Snow comenzó a caerme mejor a partir de este capítulo.**

**Y bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Hasta mañana y no se olviden de comentar. :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Sombras de Red y Blue

**Un toque de dulzura entre tanta angustia. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro: Sombras de Red y Blue

"Red, por favor, necesitas descansar", suplicó Blue a la loba quien había comenzado a pasearse por la longitud de sus aposentos y a morder sus uñas con furia. La ex hada había considerado un gran éxito cuando Red se había ido a sus habitaciones sin coacción, aunque realmente conseguir que la mujer se acostara y descansara estaba demostrando ser un verdadero desafío.

"¿Cómo voy a descansar, Blue, cuando mi hija está herida y retenida cautiva sólo dónde los dioses saben?" Gruñó Red a la pequeña morena. "Y su amada esta cazando a un hombre por la información para encontrarla, ¡con SNOW WHITE de toda la gente!"

"Sí, Red, pero—"

"¡_Y_ casi me muero, Blue! ¡Casi me MUERO a manos de la misma persona que ahora tiene mi hija! ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? ¿Estás tranquila? ¡Yo NO estoy tranquila!" Red prácticamente gritó a través de los aposentos. Blue había estado realmente sorprendida de lo rápido que el pánico de la loba se había movido con ardiente frenesí. Ella había estado muy tranquila justo antes de que Regina y Snow salieran; sin embargo, parece que la ausencia de cualquiera y de todos los que en realidad podrían ofrecerle a la mujer respuestas había alimentado su pánico y su miedo.

"Sí, puedo ver eso", dijo la ex hada secamente, después de darse por vencida y ahora simplemente quedándose a un lado, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas mientras la loba seguía su ritmo.

"¡_Y_ debería estar fuera en su busca! Yo debería estar con Regina, no Snow. Emma es _mi_ hija, y yo debería ser quien luche por ella, y sin embargo, yo estoy aquí, en el palacio, ¡siendo obligada a _descansar_ entre todas las cosas por un hada!"

"Ex," añadió Blue rápidamente, y no pudo contener a la pequeña sonrisa que ahora adornaba sus labios ya que la diatriba de Red estaba realmente empezando a rayar en lo ridículo y cómico.

"¿Qué?" soltó Red repentinamente, deteniéndose en su ritmo frenético para afrontar la pequeña morena.

"Ex," repitió Blue, esperando que su siguiente táctica, un poco de humor, ayudaría a calmar efectivamente a la loba. "Has sido obligada a descansar por una ex hada, ¿o necesitas que te recuerde que ya no soy un Fae? Yo diría que la falta de alas resplandecientes y brillantes cabellos serían un recordatorio constante, junto con la gran expansión de tamaño, viendo que una vez hubiera cabido bien en la palma de tu mano."

Red simplemente se quedó boquiabierta ante la mujer, con la boca abierta y con el rostro contraído por la confusión antes de que de repente estallara en una profunda y resonante ronda de risas, y la sensación era abrumadoramente maravillosa. Ella realmente lo había necesitado. El trauma de sentir su propia vida escapándose rápidamente sólo para ser revivida sabiendo que la vida de su hija todavía estaba en peligro era una pesada carga sobre la loba. Cada respiración era una lucha y el corazón le latía alocadamente en su pecho. Sabía que tanto Regina como Blue estaban en lo cierto, que necesitaba descansar. Podía sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo y sus músculos normalmente fuertes, el agotamiento inundaba densamente a través de sus células. Incluso si Regina le hubiera permitido acompañarlas en su viaje para encontrar a Emma, ella sabía que se habría convertido rápidamente en una carga. Incluso ahora, era como si su cuerpo le gritaba que se acostara, que cerrara los ojos, y se dejara caer lejos del mundo por un tiempo.

Red cruzó la corta distancia entre ellas en dos zancadas y se inclinó para envolver a la ex hada en un fuerte abrazo, los pies de la morena menuda se levantaron fácilmente del suelo. Volteó el rostro en el cuello de la mujer y le susurró: "Gracias, Blue," antes de dejar sus pies suavemente en el suelo.

Blue ahuecó la palma alrededor de la mejilla de la loba, a pesar de que casi tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarla, y sonrió hacia ella. Su propio miedo y preocupación se estaban gestando salvajemente en su mente y en su corazón, por lo que sólo podía imaginar la magnitud del propio miedo de Red, pero sabía que con su pánico no ganaría a nada, y ella sabía que Red realmente necesitaba descansar ante todo. Los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos chocolate de de la mujer estaban diciendo lo suficiente y sin añadir el hundimiento de sus hombros y la respiración entrecortada. Ella estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de disipar parte de la tensión de Red y, sin embargo, esperaba que la mujer estuviera ahora más dispuesta a acostarse y dormir un rato, al menos. "De nada," respondió la ex hada.

La loba se acercó y tomó la mano de Blue en su mejilla y la sostuvo suavemente entre las suyas. Una sonrisa burlona se animó en un rincón de su boca mientras apretaba la mano de la mujer y le dijo: "Sabes, yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que hubo una _gran_ expansión en tu tamaño, Blue. Sigues siendo bastante pequeña. "

Blue entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus labios ante la loba, aunque no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó cuando ella juguetonamente pinchó los lados de Red. "Sí, bueno, no todos podemos ser altos y feroces, ahora ¿verdad?" Preguntó secamente, lo que sólo le provocó otra ronda de risas a la loba.

"Supongo que no", dijo Red, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Ahora, ¿harías el favor de acostarte?" Preguntó Blue, esperando haber suavizado a la mujer lo suficiente para que cumpliera.

Red suspiró dramáticamente antes de darse la vuelta y acechar hacia su cama. "Muy bien", se quejó mientras apartaba las sábanas y se arrastraba sobre el masivo colchón. La ex hada siguió a la loba a la cama y esperó a que se asentara antes de colocar el dorso de la mano en la frente de Red.

"Estas caliente", dijo Blue, la preocupación parpadeaba en sus ojos.

"Soy un hijo de la luna Blue," le contestó Red, riendo suavemente. "La temperatura de mi cuerpo es siempre elevada."

"Oh, está bien", dijo la pequeña morena con un guiño y una sonrisa de alivio. "Bueno, a descansar, y yo iré a buscarte un poco de agua y algo de comer para cuando despiertes." Ella se volteó para salir de la alcoba, pero fue detenida rápidamente por una mano de Red que se disparó de las cubiertas para envolverse firmemente alrededor de la muñeca de la ex hada.

"Blue, espera," dijo la loba suavemente. Blue se volvió a Red y la observó con curiosidad, esperando una explicación. "¿Te quedarías, por favor?" Preguntó Red, sorprendiendo a fondo a la mujer con la súplica ferviente que decoraba su voz. La morena alta palmeó la cama en el espacio abierto a su izquierda, y dijo con una voz mucho más pequeña y más vulnerable que cualquier que Blue hubiera oído utilizar a la loba, "¿Hasta que caiga dormida, por favor? Es sólo que... bueno, la última vez que cerré los ojos, temí que nunca se abrirían de nuevo. "

Blue casi se fundió con las palabras y el toque tembloroso de miedo en la voz de Red, sus propios ojos picaban amenazando con lágrimas mientras el recuerdo de aquella mañana la inundó una vez más, el cuerpo moribundo de Red en sus brazos y los de Regina. Se tragó el pesado bulto en su garganta y simplemente se arrastró sobre la loba y en la cama junto a ella. Se sentó con cautela contra la cabecera, mientras que Red se volteaba hacia ella y la sorprendió pasando un brazo firmemente alrededor de sus piernas. Ella vaciló un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, aunque sabía que la mujer necesitaba confort por lo que permitió que una mano suave cayera sobre el cabello de Red y acaricio suavemente a través de los largos, cabellos chocolate.

Las emociones humanas y las interacciones físicas eran todavía tan nuevas y extrañas para la ex hada incluso después de siete años de ser mortal. Sabía que era difícil como mucho, pero se encontró con que le gustaban mucho las sensaciones del ser humano, así como la capacidad de dar y recibir una gran comodidad y amor hacia y desde otros. Fue gratamente impactante y realmente maravilloso para Blue cómo algo tan simple como la caricia de una mano sobre la espalda o en el brazo o en el hombro de otro podía calmar de manera tan eficaz. Había vivido casi tres siglos como Fae y nunca había comprendido plenamente la magnitud de afecto físico compartido entre los mortales. Parecía agradable, sí, pero ahora, habiendo experimentado gran parte de ello por sí misma, había realmente comenzado a comprender por qué los humanos lo ansiaban tanto. Sus nuevas emociones humanas eran tan abrumadoras a veces que sentía que podría explotar con todas ellas, así que estaba bastante agradecida por la comodidad a menudo proporcionada por Regina, Emma, y sobre todo por Red. La loba era una criatura muy afectuosa, siempre abundante con toques tiernos y abrazos cariñosos. Blue se deleitaba bastante en ello y, a menudo se encontraba extrañando la falta del toque de la mujer una vez que se había ido.

"Blue," susurró Red, con la voz amortiguada por las mantas que la arropaban hasta la barbilla, aunque fue suficiente para asustar a la ex hada agitandola de sus pensamientos, "Emma va a estar bien, ¿verdad? ¿Ella va a estar bien?" El corazón de la pequeña de la morena se fundió una vez más en la vulnerabilidad y el dolor de la tristeza en la voz de la loba mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de Red.

"Espero que sí, Red," susurró la mujer de vuelta. "Espero de verdad que sí."


	45. Chapter 45: Por Amar a un Monstruo

_**N/A "Dios mío, creo que muy posiblemente pude haber inventado/implicado un nuevo "barco" en el capítulo anterior. ¿RedFairy alguien? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¡Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco: Por Amar a un Monstruo

Los ojos esmeraldas revolotearon lentamente abriéndose antes de parpadear rápidamente en un intento de adaptarse a la intensa oscuridad de la sala circundante. Emma se estremeció y gimió cuando volvió a la consciencia, todo su cuerpo en intenso dolor mientras se movía en el suelo frío. Ella siseó de dolor y lanzó su mano a su costado, y aunque no podía ver la herida allí, podía sentir la humedad pegajosa de la sangre que cubría su piel expuesta. Su memoria se inundó rápidamente cuando de repente recordó la sensación de una flecha golpeando su cuerpo, y aunque podía sentir que la flecha había sido retirada de su lado, la herida permanecía abierta, pero de alguna manera se desaceleró su avance o tal vez se detuvo de avanzar por completo, de lo contrario, seguramente se habría desangrado ahora.

La princesa siguió parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de ver a través de la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación. Lo que daría por estar de vuelta en el cuerpo del lobo con sus sentidos más agudos y la capacidad perfecta para ver en la oscuridad. Ella no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba y el pánico se levantó rápidamente en su pecho. La habitación estaba fría, dolorosamente fría, y su cuerpo permanecía desnudo desde su transición, congelándose sobre el suelo de piedra de este lugar desconocido que se sentía mucho como una mazmorra. Podía sentir la paja en sus dedos, esparcida por el suelo, y tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba prisionera en algún lugar, pero no tenía memoria más allá de la flecha que le atravesó. Se esforzó por recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero sólo había oscuridad en el fondo de su mente, la fuerza del ataque la había dejado inconsciente para los acontecimientos que siguieron. Estaba aterrorizada, en verdad, aterrorizada-hasta-los-huesos.

_¿Regina?_ Llamó a su amada, obligándose a mantener la calma, aunque las lágrimas ardían violentamente en las esquinas de sus ojos.

_¡Emma! ¡Gracias a los dioses!_ La voz de Regina era como una lluvia cálida y pesada, que caía suavemente sobre ella, mientras cantaba en su mente. Estuvo inmediatamente consolada por la respuesta, a pesar de que el enorme alivio mezclado con el pánico evidente en la voz de la bruja sólo confirmó los temores de Emma, algo muy terrible había ocurrido.

_Regina, no sé dónde estoy, pero estoy herida_, le dijo a su Alma Gemela, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la voz neutra aunque sabía, dadas las olas de ansiedad que ondulaban a través de su vínculo, que Regina podía sentir su dolor y su miedo.

_Lo sé, mi amor. Sólo espera, Emma. Yo voy por ti. Confía en mí_. El corazón de la princesa se calmó exponencialmente ante las palabras de Regina. Ella sabía que su bruja nunca la decepcionaría, no le fallaría. Regina vendría por ella, donde estuviera, y rasgaría todo el mundo para llegar a ella si tenía que hacerlo. Confiaba en las capacidades de su amada y en su determinación para salvarla, justo como ella misma se había una vez determinado a encontrar a la bruja, maldita y oculta. Nada podría mantenerlas separadas. Ellas era uno.

_Confío en ti_, dijo Emma, con tono firme mientras permitía que su corazón se llenara con su amor por la reina caída y proyectara la sensación lo mejor que pudo a través de su vínculo.

Estaba débil, muy débil, y cada respiración se sentía como una tórrida aventura, un pesado y dificultoso ejercicio que se esforzaba por mantener. Bajó una mano temblorosa, una vez más a la herida y convocó tanta energía como se mantuviera dentro de su cuerpo agotado y convocó su magia para curarse. Esperó a que la sensación la llenara, que el calor de la magia agraciará su carne dolorida y la reparara, pero el sentimiento no llegó. Su magia estaba inmóvil en sus manos, mantenida a raya por la fuerza. Intentó una y otra vez en vano, sólo agotándose aun más sí misma. Luego cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de su casa, del palacio, y trató de transportarse allí, también en vano. Se mantuvo fija en su lugar, en un estropeado, charco de sangre sobre piedra helada.

Emma finalmente dejó de intentarlo y simplemente apoyó la mejilla en el suelo frío. Inesperadamente, las lágrimas se derramaron fuera mientras los sollozos se comenzaban a acumularse dolorosamente en su herido y debilitado cuerpo. Estaba emocionalmente cruda, expuesta físicamente, irremediablemente impotente y profundamente adolorida, y completamente asustada. Ella no pudo evitar la avalancha interminable de lágrimas una vez que comenzó y su voz, agrietada y desigual, gruñía a través de sus sollozos y gritaba por su amada, por su madre, por cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla, que le mostrara misericordia en este momento de debilidad. Ella sólo quería volver a casa.

De pronto, una puerta que no sabía que estaba allí, ya que no podía ver más allá de una pulgada frente a su cara, se abrió de un tirón. Emma se echó una mano a los ojos ya que la luz repentina era como una ráfaga de fuego en sus pupilas antes de parpadear rápidamente y centrarse en la silueta de una mujer pequeña de pie en la puerta abierta sosteniendo una pequeña linterna y una manta fina. La mujer echó una rápida mirada alrededor antes de entrar en la habitación, tirando de la pesada puerta de madera que se cerró tras ella.

Emma vio cómo la mujer corrió rápidamente hacia ella y se dejó caer de rodillas, colocando la linterna en el suelo a un lado y tirando la manta sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la princesa. Emma gimiendo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ante el poco de calor que la manta delgada proporcionaba a su cuerpo desnudo. Estudió las características de la elegante mujer en la vacilante luz de la linterna y vio que ella era muy hermosas, impresionantes ojos azules y hermosos cabellos chocolate que fluían alrededor de su cara. "Gracias", le susurró a la mujer, muy agradecida de la amabilidad por la luz y el calor.

"Siento mucho esto, Emma," dijo la morena en silencio, su voz teñida de tristeza y cargada con un fuerte acento. Emma se sorprendió al enterarse de que la mujer sabía su nombre; una vez más, ella era de la realeza y seguramente el que se la había llevado desde el palacio lo sabía también. "Le he suplicado para que te permitiera irte, pero no él no entra en razón."

"¿Quién?" Emma con voz ronca. "¿Quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Belle, y el hombre del que hablo es el que te tiene cautiva aquí" dijo Belle a la princesa. "Rumpelstiltskin". Los ojos de Emma se abrieron al escuchar el nombre, las historias de su infancia inundaron con rapidez su mente. El Oscuro. Había oído hablar mucho de él en las historias de Snow, sus lecciones de historia, y las propias historias de Regina también. Según Regina, el hombre era un monstruo, lo cual hablaba verdaderamente a volúmenes de Rumpelstiltskin considerando que era una etiqueta había venido de la mujer que un reino entero había apodado una vez como la Reina Malvada.

El miedo y el pánico de la princesa crecieron exponencialmente a medida que la oscura realidad de su situación la golpeó y la dejó sin aliento. El Oscuro era poderoso sin medida y ahora estaba totalmente en sus garras. Temía por su vida, pero lo peor, temía por Regina ya que sabía que la bruja vendría por ella, con los puños ardiendo en llamas y la venganza en su corazón. Tenía que escapar de este lugar rápidamente. Ella necesitaba sanar la herida y recuperar su energía para poder ayudar a su prometida. De lo contrario, temía lo peor de lo que podría estar almacenado para las dos, aunque no sabía por qué.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?" Preguntó Emma, buscando tirar de la manta con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando de frío, así como de miedo.

"Él busca venganza contra la Reina Oscura. Ella me capturó hace muchos años cuando estaba en el bosque oscuro y después de enterarse de mi conexión con Rumpel, me aprisionó en su castillo."

Emma estaba verdaderamente sorprendida al enterarse de esto, aunque no cambió su opinión de Regina. Siempre había sabido que la mujer había cometido un gran número de malas acciones, aunque ella no tenía conocimiento de ésta en particular. "Lo siento," susurró la princesa a la morena.

"Ella me aseguró que yo no estaría en su poder mucho tiempo, sin embargo, me quedé allí más de diez años," dijo Belle, su voz quebrándose un poco mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

"Ella fue capturada," explicó Emma, con la esperanza de que esto pudiera ayudar a redimir la maldad de su amor hacia la mujer, aunque fuera sólo una pequeña fracción. "Ella fue capturada y atrapada dentro de una prisión mágica. Ella permaneció allí más de una década antes de que fuera encerrada dentro de una maldición de sueño por mi madre biológica, la Reina Blanca. Ella durmió seis años antes de que tuve la oportunidad de encontrarla y despertarla."

"Te creo," dijo Belle dulcemente, colocando una mano reconfortante sobre la manta justo encima del hombro de Emma. "Nunca creí que ella fuera tan mala como su reputación afirmaba. Era muy amable conmigo, incluso después de que me encerró en el palacio." Emma compartió una larga mirada de complicidad con la morena antes de asentir y ofrecer a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por su comprensión a pesar de todo lo que había pasado a manos de la amada de la princesa.

"Por lo tanto, ¿tú no estás cautiva aquí también?" Preguntó Emma en voz baja, notando el limpio y simple vestido de la mujer, y los rasgos bien descansados. Ella parecía bastante bien y era evidente que tenía los medios para conseguir una manta y acudir en su ayuda.

"No lo soy," contestó Belle. "Me temo que amo al hombre que te ha mostrado tal acto de crueldad el día de hoy. No lo excuso por su crueldad hacia ti o por los males que ha cometido en el pasado y con el que continúa luchando, pero tiene algo bueno en él. Está enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, donde todavía sigue siendo cierto, pero está ahí."

"Entiendo", susurró Emma, sincera en sus palabras. "Yo sé lo que es amar a alguien que otros etiquetan como un monstruo. La mujer que considero que es mi verdadera madre es un hijo de la luna y la Reina Oscura, que te tuvo cautiva—es mi prometida." Un largo silencio siguió mientras simplemente se sentaron juntas, las realidades exclusivamente similares de sus amores y sus vidas cayeron sobre ellas, antes de que Emma levantara una mano de debajo de la manta y tomara una de las de Belle. Se aferró a la mano de la morena y la miró a los ojos, esmeralda sobre zafiro.

"¿Qué será de mí, Belle?" Preguntó Emma, con la voz temblorosa y agrietada una vez más, mientras nuevas lágrimas acudían a la superficie. "Me han herido y soy incapaz de curarme. Mi magia..."

"Esta habitación está encantada para evitar el uso de la magia, mientras estés dentro de sus muros," respondió la morena tristemente, sus propias lágrimas brotaron al escuchar el miedo y el temblor desesperado en la voz de Emma. "Creo Rumpel ha detenido el progreso de la herida, aunque no se la curó por completo a pesar de lo que le supliqué."

"¿Voy a morir?" Preguntó Emma, un asfixiante sollozo la desgarraba desde su garganta. "¿Lo hará Regina?"

"No lo sé, Emma," respondió Belle a la princesa, apretándole la mano con fuerza, "pero voy a hacer todo en mi poder para persuadirlo de parar con esta locura. Eso, te lo prometo. Debo irme ahora, sin embargo, antes de que Rumpel sepa de mi ausencia."

"Espera, por favor," dijo Emma rápidamente, agarrando la mano de Belle cuando la morena quiso levantarse de su posición en el suelo. "Si amas al Oscuro, ¿por qué buscas ayudarme?"

Los ojos de zafiro de Belle se suavizaron cuando ahuecó una mano suave en la mejilla de la princesa. "Porque eres inocente, Emma," susurró suavemente. "Para Rumpel, tú no eres nada más de ventaja frente a la Reina Oscura, y esto es una crueldad innecesaria, una crueldad verdaderamente atroz."

Emma asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas calientes continuaban filtrándose de sus ojos esmeralda y por fin soltó la mano de la morena, perdiendo instantáneamente la comodidad de tener a alguien con ella en la oscuridad, en el miedo aterrador de todo lo que ahora le estaba pasando. Ella vio como la mujer caminó en silencio hacia la puerta, aunque dejó la linterna y la manta con la princesa. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y la luz inundó la pequeña habitación una vez más mientras se giraba lentamente en el umbral para enfrentar a la temblorosa princesa por última vez.

"Aguanta, Emma," dijo Belle en voz baja, expresando las mismas palabras de consuelo que Regina había susurrado en su mente poco después de que había despertado en el calabozo, y Emma se sintió profundamente consolada por ellas otra vez. Con eso, la morena se deslizó por la puerta abierta y la cerro silenciosamente tras ella, dejando a la princesa asustada y sola, una vez más, sus lágrimas constantes brillaban con la luz vacilante de la lámpara mientras esperaba el rescate o la muerte.

* * *

**Hasta mañana, gente. No se olviden de comentar. :)**


	46. Chapter 46: Somos Gris

**Hi, disculpen la tardanza. Disfruten el capítulo. :)**

* * *

Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis: Somos Gris

Regina y Snow aparecieron en un camino de tierra oculto justo al oeste del castillo del Oscuro. Había sido un largo viaje, incluso con la magia y Regina podía sentir la tensión en su energía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no había dormido la noche anterior, pero apretó los dientes y convocó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir junto con el torrente de emociones que fluían a través de ella y las condujo hacia adelante. Se habría teletransportado directamente en el castillo de Rumpelstiltskin, pero el Imp tenía numerosos hechizos y encantamientos que protegían el oscuro lugar de tales invasiones repentinas y mágicas. Por lo tanto, Regina apretó la mandíbula con firmeza, convocó su determinación, comenzando una gran marcha hacia el palacio negro e imponente, con la Reina Blanca luchando para ponerse al día con ella y mantener el ritmo.

"Regina, ¿es prudente?" Preguntó Snow mientras corría junto a la reina caída. "¿Están tus poderes a la altura del Oscuro?"

"No lo están," dijo Regina sinceramente, "aunque mientras más emocional me vuelvo, más fuerte es la magia que fluye por mis venas. Si bien no es mucho, ciertamente tengo suficiente poder para distraer al pequeño y retorcido imp mientras tú buscas a la princesa. "

"¿Qué? No, Regina, no puedo dejarte sola en manos de Rumpelstiltskin," dijo Snow, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma, querida," respondió la bruja secamente, aunque no podía negar su sorpresa ante la preocupación de su antigua enemiga por su bienestar. "Tú debes encontrar a Emma y traerla a mí tan rápido como te sea posible. Juntas, nuestra magia combinada, Emma y yo, tenemos el poder de destruir incluso al Oscuro. Tenemos una magia más antigua que el tiempo y mayor que cualquier otra conocida por mortales e inmortales por igual. Es precisamente la razón por la que Rumpel tenía la necesidad de incapacitar a Emma. Soy poderosa por mi cuenta, pero sin Emma, soy vulnerable a su magia, que es más fuerte que la mía. Estando juntas, no habría ninguna oportunidad contra nosotras. Él ni siquiera lo intentaría. Tenemos que estar unidas, Snow. Es la única forma de acabar con esto y mantener nuestra vida."

"¿Y si Emma _permanece_ incapacitada?" Preguntó Snow frenéticamente, ahora entrando en pánico internamente con lo que implicaban las palabras de Regina. Si Emma no podía ayudar a Regina, la bruja podría morir. Ambas podrían. _Todas_ ellas podrían. El estómago de Snow se sacudió y rodó, enfermo con las malsanas posibilidades y rugientes emociones que rasgaban a través de ella. "¿Cómo voy a ser incluso capaz de encontrarla?"

Regina levantó un dedo para detener el interrogatorio de la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ayudar con este ímpetu particular. Ella llamó a su princesa, con la esperanza de que Emma pudiera darles algún tipo de idea de dónde se encontraba dentro del castillo. Como Regina estaba bastante familiarizada con la humilde morada del Oscuro, ella podría ser capaz de adivinar la ubicación de su amada si se les daba suficiente información.

_¿Emma, __mi amor?_

_¡Regina!_ voz de Emma se hizo eco inmediatamente en la mente de la bruja y Regina dio un profundo y tembloroso suspiro cuando el alivio se apoderó de ella una vez más. Sufría por tener la rubia en sus brazos otra vez. Su vínculo era realmente algo precioso y único que Regina apreciaba por encima de todo, a pesar de que a menudo era bastante incapacitante, ya que casi todos los minutos que pasaban distanciadas la una a la otra se sentían verdaderamente sofocantes, como si un puño pesado se apretara con fuerza alrededor de su corazón y pulmones. Era doloroso, apenas por debajo de insoportable, y absolutamente enloquecedor. _¡Fue Rumpelstiltskin, Regina! Me ha encerrado en un calabozo._

La magia crepitaba brillante y ruidosamente, chasqueando y chispeando mientras saltaba de las yemas, dedo a dedo, cuando Regina escuchó el terror en la voz de la princesa y sintió el eco del mismo, junto con el dolor y el agotamiento de Emma, goteando a lo largo de su vínculo y a su propio cuerpo. La bruja quería la cabeza del Oscuro por esto. Quería destruir al hombre miembro a miembro, rasgar su corazón ennegrecido de su repugnante carne de reptil y aplastarlo hasta hacerlo polvo antes de bailar sobre los restos. Ella lo quería herido como ella, como Emma. Lo quería desesperado y perdido en su propio retorcido y absurdo juego . Quería castigarlo.

_Lo sé, Emma_, contestó Regina la princesa, su voz con el tono tranquilo y dulce reservado siempre y por siempre sólo para su querida Alma Gemela. _He venido por ti, así que espera por mí cariño. Ahora, ¿hay algo que me puedas decir acerca de la habitación en la que está atrapada, querida? Dime todo lo que puedas rápidamente._

_Sé poco_, respondió la princesa. _Está muy oscuro y muy frío. El piso es de piedra y hay paja esparcida sobre él. _Las cejas de Regina se arquearon cuando el último detalle fue susurrado en su mente_. Paja_. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía exactamente dónde Rumpel mantenía a su amada_. Lo siento, Regina. No puedo ver nada más. Sólo tengo una pequeña linterna aquí y mi herida me impide moverme mucho._ _Ha sido detenida mágicamente, sin embargo, todavía está abierta y es muy dolorosa. Soy incapaz de curarla. La habitación en la que estoy ha sido encantada para evitar el uso de la magia, mientras esté en el interior._

_No te disculpes, mi amor,_ dijo Regina con solemnidad. _Me has dado la información que necesito, y Emma, __nada de __esto es un error de tuyo. Es mío. Rumpelstiltskin busca vengarse de mí y te está utilizando para hacerlo. Me llevé a alguien lejos de él hace muchos años._

_Belle_. Regina estaba realmente sorprendida de escuchar a Emma susurrar el nombre en su mente, y de inmediato cuestionó el conocimiento de la rubia.

_¿Sabes de Belle?_ Preguntó la bruja.

_Lo hago. Ella vino a mí a pesar de que se le estaba prohibido_, dijo Emma. _Me trajo la linterna y una manta ya que aún estoy desnuda por la transición del lobo._ _Me habló de su captura y que ese era el motivo del ataque del Oscuro._ _Ella le rogó que me soltara y que abandonara su búsqueda de venganza, sin embargo, afirma que él se niega a entrar en razón. Él no se ha presentado._ _Creo que no soy más que el cebo para traerte aquí, Regina._

_Tienes razón, mi amor,_ dijo Regina con tristeza, y con un nudo ardiente creciendo en su garganta. Emma estaba en peligro a causa de ella, debido a algo que había hecho hace muchos años. Su amada estaba sola, herida y expuesta por ella. El corazón de Regina golpeó fuertemente en su pecho con el dolor y la culpa. _Lo siento, Emma_.

_No necesitas pedirme disculpas, Regina. Ya no eres la Reina Malvada,_ susurró la princesa dulcemente en la mente de la bruja.

_Eso puede ser cierto, querida_, acordó Regina antes de que sus rasgos se enfriaran, una vez más_, pero el día de hoy, te aseguro que lo seré._

_Muy bien_, respondió Emma después de un momento de silencio, sorprendiendo a la bruja con su disposición a tolerar eso, _pero por favor, Regina, cuídate. Te amo._

_Y yo a ti, querida._ Y con eso, Regina endurecido su determinación y se volvió hacia la mujer de pelo negro a su lado quoen había estado en silencio a la par con la reina caída, esperando instrucciones.

"Él la mantiene en el Ala Oeste, en el cuarto más alto de la torre más alta", dijo Regina a Snow apresuradamente mientras llegaban al Castillo Oscuro. "Se trata de la recámara de hilar de Rumpelstiltskin, la habitación en la que hace hilar la paja en oro."

Snow asintió con comprensión y le preguntó: "¿Cómo voy a llegar?"

"Una vez que estemos dentro del castillo, tomaras la escalera principales hasta arriba y giraras a la izquierda. La entrada al Ala Oeste está oculta detrás de un tapiz en el extremo del corredor. Debes encontrar tu propio camino desde allí. Voy a conjurar un manto de invisibilidad sobre ti, pero Snow, es vital que te muevas rápidamente y en silencio. No podrás ser vista, pero todavía pueden escucharte. El castillo de Rumpel está fuertemente encantado, sobre todo el Ala Oeste, ya que alberga muchas de sus más valiosas baratijas mágicas. El Oscuro tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes— en las paredes, los retratos, incluso en los trajes de las armaduras. Si eres oída o sentida, podrías desatar una trampa mágica y seguramente estarás en peligro. No _debes_ ser detectada. ¿Entiendes? "

"Lo hago," dijo Snow a la bruja, con el corazón latiendo como un tambor de guerra en su pecho. El tono de Regina era frío y solemne. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban puestos ferozmente en los propios orbes esmeralda de Snow, y la Reina Blanca tenía la sensación de vacío en el estómago de que algo verdaderamente terrible iba a suceder el día de hoy. "¿El Oscuro no habrá previsto esto? ¿Acaso no sabe de tu plan?"

"No," Regina contestó con la mayor naturalidad. "El poder de Rumpel de premonición es erróneo. Él sólo es capaz de ver lo que se centra en ver. Él fue quien me habló del poder de las Almas Gemelas y una vez que las noticias de la fuga de la princesa del Reino Blanco se propagaron, siendo sólo una niña, seguramente habría acribillado el razonamiento detrás de mi necesidad de dicha información. Es debido a esto, así como al hecho de que he estado bastante incapacitada gran parte de los últimos siete años, que creo que su atención se ha centrado únicamente en Emma. Es sin duda la forma en que fue capaz de saber de su transición esta noche pasada y planear su ataque en consecuencia. Él ha estado esperando su momento hace muchos años, esperando un momento de suprema vulnerabilidad para privarme de mi amor como una vez lo privé del suyo. La inmortalidad lo hace a uno más paciente, al parecer."

"Rumpelstiltskin es poderoso y bastante sabio, sí, pero también es tontamente arrogante", prosiguió la bruja. "Una vez que logró la primera fase de su plan, la inhabilitación y secuestro de Emma, pensó en no cuestionar su mayor éxito. Él no necesitaba el poder de la premonición para saber que iba a venir por ella. Por lo tanto, no lo usaría y no verá más allá de su ataque. Tenemos el elemento sorpresa ya que nunca esperaría que _tú_, de todas las personas, trabajaría junto a mí, por lo tanto, tenemos que usar esto a nuestro favor. Debes llegar a Emma mientras yo distraigo y hago frente a Rumpel. Una vez que sea liberada del encanto de la recámara de hilar, ella será capaz de invocar su magia para curar la herida, y luego tienes que llevarla a mi lado. Entonces, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

"Muy bien", respondió Snow. Ella y Regina apenas habían llegado al castillo oscuro y estaban de pie a un lado, ocultas dentro de las sombras proyectadas por sus imponentes paredes de piedra negra. La Reina Blanca y la Reina Oscura compartieron una larga mirada de entendimiento, estabilizándose y preparándose para la batalla por delante. Snow asintió a la bruja quien sacudió su muñeca y vio como una nube de color púrpura se arremolinaba alrededor de la mujer de pelo negro. Las facciones de Snow lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer de la vista, como si se estuviera desintegrando en el aire y entonces, se había ido.

Regina oyó un grito ahogado y sonrió. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que había echado el encantamiento de camuflaje sobre sí misma. No hay palabras que puedan describir realmente la extraña sensación de sostener tu propia mano sólida delante de tu cara sólo para ver a través de ella como si no estuviera allí en absoluto. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la reina ahora invisible.

"Como la más bella de todas," respondió Snow secamente, y Regina realmente se rió de las palabras.

"¿Vamos entonces?" Preguntó la reina caída mientras se voleaba para hacer frente al sombrío castillo y para enfrentarse al hombre que una vez había sido su mentor mágico, pero una mano invisible la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella.

"Regina", dijo Snow susurró tímidamente, "estarás a salvo, ¿no?"

Regina fue sorprendida por esto, su corazón latía en su pecho con maravilla mientras sus emociones continuaban rodando y chocando en su interior. "A decir verdad, Snow, ¿por qué te preocupas? Y en la oscuridad del bosque... defendiste mi relación con Emma. Pusiste una flecha en la garganta de un hombre y prácticamente te reíste de él. _¡Tú! ¡Snow White!_ La misma mujer que una vez añadió "malvada" a mi nombre. ¿Crees estas acciones te van a ganar el perdón a los ojos de tu hija? "

Snow negó con la cabeza ante esto, aunque sabia que la bruja no podía verlo, volvió a hablar. "No fue _por_ Emma que actué como tal ni es _por_ Emma que me preocupo por ti ahora como una vez lo hice, Regina. Esto es _debido_ a ella. Hace siete años, justo antes de que Emma huyera del palacio, ella dijo algo yo que nunca he olvidado, algo que hasta tu regreso al Reino Blanco con la falsa noticia de su muerte nunca entendí totalmente. Ella dijo: "La gente no es sólo blanco o negro. Hay tonos de gris que no pueden y no deben pasarse por alto."

Los labios de Regina se estirados con una leve sonrisa al oír esto. "Era una niña muy inteligente, de hecho."

"Lo era," estuvo de acuerdo Snow, con la voz quebrada mientras los recuerdos la inundaban. "Supongo que finalmente me di cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Supongo que finalmente me di cuenta, Regina, que tú y yo somos tal vez más similares de lo que me ha gustado ver o admitir. No somos estrictamente blanco o negro, bien o mal. Somos los dos. Somos gris."

Los ojos de Regina ahora se llenaron de lágrimas que forzó a atrás y sin embargo sintió que debía decir algo, su garganta se cerró herméticamente en ese momento e impidió a su voz salir. Así que, en cambio, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le tendió una mano abierta. Cuando sintió que la mano invisible de Snow se asentó en la suya, la apretó con fuerza antes de dejarla caer y se volteó hacia la oscuridad del castillo una vez más. Ella respiró hondo y se calmó antes de salir de las sombras, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Regina sintió cierto consuelo al saber que nada menos que Snow White la seguía rápidamente detrás.


	47. Chapter 47: El Castillo Oscuro

Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete: El Castillo Oscuro

No fue Regina quien irrumpió en el castillo oscuro el día de hoy con una venganza ciega. No fue la Regina que alguna vez creyó en la esperanza, la belleza y la magia del Amor Verdadero. No fue la Regina, que se enamoró del mozo de cuadra, ni fue la Regina que gentilmente salvó a la hija de un rey de un caballo en estampida. No fue la Regina que estuvo sentada sola en una celda de prisión y que deseaba un amigo o la Regina que encontró ese amigo en la forma de una niña de cabellos dorados. No fue la Regina que sonrió, se rió y conoció el verdadero significado de la familia. No fue la Regina que le hizo el amor apasionadamente a su Alma Gemela o la Regina, que tímidamente, aunque felizmente, aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de una princesa. Ninguna de estas mujeres misericordiosas de corazón blando serían suficientes para la tarea. No, no se trataba simplemente de Regina quien estaba de pie para desafiar el Oscuro este día. Era la Reina Malvada.

Las puertas del comedor se dispararon abriéndose, casi desgarradas de sus bisagras, para revelar la presencia imponente de la Reina Malvada. La electricidad chispeaba y crepitaba en la punta de los dedos de la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la enorme habitación, la ondulante falda de su vestido real fluía con elegancia a su paso. Sus ojos color chocolate, que ahora brillaban con un color púrpura radiante, instantáneamente se fijaron fuertemente en el imp de piel dorada y escamosa sentado tranquilamente en la cabecera de una larga mesa de piedra en el centro de la habitación.

"Las mismas cerraduras endebles como siempre, veo," dijo en un tono asquerosamente dulce mientras se detenía en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa y posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas. Era un tono que había usado a menudo durante su reinado, uno mezclada con veneno pero recubierto con azúcar. Con frecuencia adecuado para sus propósitos malvados—inocencia fingida, burla, seducción, acoso, y el precioso engaño. A menudo era una advertencia y, a veces, un arma. Este día, sin embargo, era sin duda una advertencia ya que no tenía ningún deseo de participar en las bromas juguetonas de la bestia reptiliana. Ella se burlaría si fuera necesario, pero Regina estaba más allá de los juegos de mente simple cuando su amada estaba herida y esperando por ella, cuando sus emociones eran una marea furiosa estrellándose violentamente en su interior.

La mirada de Rumpelstiltskin se encontró con la bruja, sus amarillos, y brillantes ojos devoraban los ojos de la mujer que buscaba castigar. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, la Reina Malvada ha regresado", dijo con una agitación de su muñeca. "Supongo que el cautiverio no te hizo perder tu atractivo después de una década o dos. Dime, querida, ¿a qué debo el placer?"

"No juguemos estos juegos cansinos, Rumpel", dijo Regina, suspirando dramáticamente, "no cuando te has rebajado a tales medidas desesperadas para captar mi atención."

"¿Desesperadas, querida?" Reiteró el Oscuro. "No lo creo."

"¿Oh, no?" Preguntó la reina caída, arqueando una ceja. "¿No contrataste a alguien de la talla de un cazador furtivo común para hacer el trabajo sucio por ti? ¿Para que pudieras lanzarte en picada poco después, nada menos que disfrazado, para recoger tu premio? El Oscuro no sólo requirió de la ayuda de un ladrón, sino que necesitó herir y secuestrar a una princesa para ganar ventaja— suena bastante desesperado para mí, querido."

"Dime, Rumple, ¿esto es por la chica que encerré en mi palacio? Esa pequeña cosa bonita." Ella el hizo un dramático mohín al imp. "¿Qué es lo que nuestra querida Belle tienen que decir de tu reciente maldad, querido? Seguramente ella no la aprueba."

"Belle no es de tu incumbencia," la bestia prácticamente gruñó a la reina caída.

"Oh, pero lo es, querido", sostuvo Regina. "Ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí, después de todo, ¿no es así? ¿Esperaste todos estos años para obtener tu venganza?"

"Ah, una lección sobre "dejar ir" por la misma Reina Malvada," se burló el Oscuro, aunque se aferró a los brazos de su silla con fuerza, la mención de Belle sólo agitó aun más su necesidad de venganza, "la misma mujer que se comprometió a maldecir todo un reino nada más que por una promesa rota."

Regina sólo rió secamente ante eso. Ella no se burlaría de este hombre, ni iba a presionarlo. Ella tenía el control aquí y debía mantenerlo. Por lo tanto, simplemente le sonrió con malicia al hombre y en broma dijo: "Sí, bueno, no es uno de mis mejores momentos, es cierto. Pero yo, al menos, enfrento a mi enemigo en carne y hueso y no requiero de la ayuda de un plebeyo, para hacerlo. ¿Heriste a la princesa por miedo a la magia de las Almas Gemelas, Rumple? Qué _cobarde_ de tu parte."

Regina vio como la bestia de piel-dorada se erizó en su asiento, su postura antes relajada se endureció al escuchar la utilización del término que había sido la definición del hombre que fue antes de que su nombre fuera fatalmente garabateado en una daga legendaria. La bruja sabía que era un golpe bajo y había elegido específicamente a la palabra para presionar los botones del imp, y como sabía que lo haría, funcionó.

"Camina con cuidado, querida", advirtió a través de los apretados dientes amarillentos. "Tu poder no es rival para el mío. Fui yo quien te creó."

"No tengo miedo de ti, Rumpelstiltskin", dijo Regina con frialdad. "En efecto, fuiste tú quien me hizo, y sin embargo, no pudiste prever el poder que ganaría un día gracias a la propia princesa que ahora tienes cautiva, un poder mucho más grande que cualquiera que poseas."

"Un poder que has perdido sin la niña," intervino con una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa desagradable, aunque su ira aumentó sólo por tener su poder y autoridad cuestionados, siendo burlados por nada menos que uno de sus ex alumnos. Mantuvo la compostura, sin embargo, e incluso trató de tener un poco de diversión con la bruja. "Ella está herida y sangrando dentro de este mismo castillo, ¡una verdadera dama en apuros! Es una pena, querida. Me temo que le queda poca vida." Él se rió alegremente mientras hablaba, con la esperanza de volver a burlarse de la reina caída, asustarla, enfurecerla incluso. Él se sorprendió, sin embargo al ver que sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario ya que Regina se echó a reír en voz alta como respuesta.

Los sus puños de la bruja se estrellaron en la mesa de piedra mientras se reía, chispas eléctricas rodaron de su piel y a la superficie. La piedra tembló ominosamente, grietas anchas dividían su superficie y corrían como ríos por toda su longitud. Sus ojos, brillantes y de color púrpura, se clavaron en el hombre, una mirada que prometía castigos e incluso la muerte, los propios ojos de Rumpel hablaban a volúmenes similares. Eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, Regina y Rumpel—ambos una vez inocentes y temerosos mortales, ambos empañados por la tragedia, ambos con una insaciable sed de venganza, ambos habían alcanzado un gran poder, ambos orgullosos y arrogantes, y ambos tan desesperados por amor que harían cualquier cosa por tener y mantener a sus amores, y aniquilarían a todo y todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

"Ahora estoy segura de tu desesperación, Rumpel," dijo Regina, todavía riendo animadamente, "de lo contrario no tendrías ninguna necesidad de este tipo de mentiras." Antes de que el hombre siquiera pudiera pronunciar una palabra en discusión, sin embargo, la bruja giró en el acto y desapareció en una nube de humo púrpura sólo para reaparecer segundos más tarde directamente detrás del imp y tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus palabras fueron un susurro entrecortado contra su oído, sólo burlándose de él aún más. Estaba perdiendo su propio juego y nada enfureciía mas al hombre.

"Ella incluso habla ahora conmigo," susurró Regina, su cuerpo pulsando por completo a la espalda del hombre, "o has olvidado nuestro pequeño don de la telepatía." Ella entonces, se arremolino en el acto, una vez más, la nube de la magia la envolvió solo para revelarla de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, ahora sentada delicadamente sobre un sofá de terciopelo acolchado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Rumpelstiltskin se disparó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la reina caída cuando el sonido de su voz resonó en el comedor una vez más.

"A mi amada le va bastante bien," Lo engañó, aunque sabía que el diablillo le creería con sus siguientes palabras. "Parece que tu preciosa Belle ha sido de gran ayuda para ella." Regina soltó otra risita malvada mientras observaba como los ojos del hombre reptil se ensanchaban considerablemente y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido. La habitación entera comenzó a temblar mientras sus manos escamosas se cerraban en apretados y forzados puños.

"Parece que tengo bastante ventaja en este juego tuyo, imp," se burló Regina, "pero en realidad, Rumpel, me cansé de juegos. Así que no vamos a jugar por más tiempo." Con eso, la bruja saltó desde su posición en el sofá, sus manos se empujaron en el aire y sus dedos se curvaron. La habitación sentía ira de Regina mientras las vitrinas y baratijas se rompían y destrozaban, estallando en fragmentos irregulares mientras se dirigía hacia el Oscuro con la venganza en sus ojos. Ella extendió los brazos y los miles de fragmentos se levantaron amenazadoramente en el aire para acumularse en una nube que prometía peligro detrás de ella, todos ellos destinados perversamente a la criatura que ahora estaba ante ella. Él se enfrentó a ella plenamente, con sus hombros cuadrados y sus ojos brillantes, mientras Regina gritaba su furia.

"Yo pude haber torturado a tu Belle. Pude haberle quitado la vida. Pude haber ordenado que fuera atacada brutalmente al igual que tan crudamente ordenaste el ataque a mi amada, y sin embargo ningún daño le llego a tu pequeña belleza" gruñó Regina, sus palabras se hacían eco amenazadoramente alrededor de la habitación mientras los pedazos detrás de ella comenzaron a temblar, "y ahora, Rumpelstiltskin, has lesionado y secuestrado a quien más quiero, y me gustaría tenerla de vuelta. Me querías furiosa, y lo estoy. Me querías aquí, ¡y aquí estoy! ¿Quieres una batalla, imp? Dalo por hecho." Y con eso, Regina echó los brazos hacia adelante, enviando los temblorosos, fragmentos irregulares a toda velocidad hacia adelante atravesando el aire, directo al corazón ennegrecido del Oscuro.

* * *

Una Snow White invisible observó sólo un momento mientras su compañera, la reina caída, marchaba en dirección al comedor, donde la bruja había sentido la presencia de Rumpelstiltskin, antes de que la Reina Blanca corriera lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la gran escalera en el centro del sombrío vestíbulo del castillo oscuro. Ella escuchó la advertencia de Regina y anduvo lo más ligera posible, manteniéndose sobre los dedos de sus pies y en una postura defensiva mientras subía a la cima de la escalera, con los ojos mirando como dardos constantemente en todas las direcciones, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad posible de detalles y viendo si había signos de amenaza o peligro.

El castillo oscuro era una tenebrosa torre de piedra negra, una morada solitaria decorada en su propia decadencia. Terciopelos apolillados colgaban de las paredes en polvorientas cortinas carmesíes, atadas y colgadas en su sitio, olvidadas. Pinturas, grises, aburridas, y en muchos en jirones, se asentaban equilibradamente en las paredes de piedra entre titilantes antorchas y rusticas armas oxidadas. Cada centímetro del lugar estaba densamente cubierto y mezclado con la edad. Los pelos de la nuca de Snow se erizaron y se pararon mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente por el largo pasillo en la cumbre, a la izquierda de la escalera. Una andrajosa, pero suave alfombra carmesí debajo de sus pies ayudaba a su sigilo, aunque no podía evitar la sensación de ser observada incluso si técnicamente no podía ser vista. Era como si todo el castillo estuviera vivo, respirando, esperando, observando. Nunca se había sentido más rodeada en toda su vida, incluso cuando estuvo completamente sola.

El sentimiento inquieto a la Reina Blanca aumentaba. Llegó en silencio a su cinturón y sacó dos puñales pequeños, pero perversamente afilados del cuero de allí y se alegró de ver que los cuchillos eran tan invisibles como ella. Parecía que todo lo que había estado en su persona en el momento en que Regina lanzó el encantamiento había sido igualmente, y por suerte, afectado. Ella asentó las dagas en sus manos, manteniéndolas listas por si acaso, y el pequeño peso de las armas la ayudó a aliviar su malestar, aunque por muy poco. La mujer de pelo negro llegó al final del pasillo con bastante rapidez, con prisa por escapar de la sensación de miedo que se arremolinaba en su intestino y picaba en su piel, aunque mientras se deslizaba a través del masivo tapiz colgante y entraba al Ala Oeste, su estómago se meció y rodó mientras el sentimiento, por desgracia, sólo creció.

El Ala Oeste era aún más tenebrosa que el oscuro y sombrío hall de entrada que paso antes. Pocas antorchas adornaban las paredes llenas de telarañas, y las que lo hacían apenas conservaban su luz, sus pequeñas llamas oscilaban con una constante amenaza de extinguirse por completo. El largo, y solitario corredor en el que Snow ahora encontraba era tan callado y tan quieto que temía incluso respirar, aterrorizada de que su necesidad de oxígeno sonará como un cañón retumbando en ese silencio, alertando a algunos ocultos, enemigo amenazados por su presencia invisible. Esforzó sus ojos esmeralda para ver en la oscuridad que abarcaba el corredor, tomando nota de los trajes imponentes de armaduras que se alzaban sobre pedestales de piedra a lo largo del pasaje, cada una preparada majestuosamente con espadas largas que descansaban debajo de los puños de metal planteados. Recordó las palabras de Regina, que incluso esas armaduras actuaban como los ojos y oídos de la bestia que habitaba en el castillo oscuro y un escalofrío alarmante se disparó por su espalda.

Baratijas extrañas y piezas sueltas de joyería colgaban de las paredes entre las armaduras junto con vitrinas que alojaban lo que parecían ser varias varitas mágicas, amuletos y objetos aún más retorcidos como dedos marchitos, y lenguas cortadas. A mitad de camino por el corredor, se encontró con una pequeña mesa de madera sobre la que estaba asentada una cúpula de cristal que encerraba un único objeto que hizo que el estómago de Snow se apretase y batiera. Era una mano cortada, mágicamente conservada y decorada con anillos de piedras preciosas y unos tatuajes pequeños, uno de los cuales se reconocía como la marca de un pirata, un cráneo y la bandera pirata con una atrevida "P". Ella se estremeció hasta los huesos antes de empujarse hacia adelante lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible; sin embargo, justo cuando hizo su camino más allá de la mano hechizada, su bota se enganchó en un pedazo arrugado de la alfombra.

La Reina Blanca tropezó momentáneamente sobre la alfombra a pesar de que se mantuvo en pie, lanzando su mano hacia el objeto tangible más cercano para equilibrarse. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, un ruido sordo resonó por el pasillo mientras una bola de cristal brillante rodó de la pequeña plataforma a la que ahora agarraba por equilibrio y cayó pesadamente al piso alfombrado, saltando dos veces antes de rodar ruidosamente lejos. Snow inmediatamente se maldijo y se volteó en su lugar, con los ojos como dardos viendo locamente a través de la oscuridad y con los puñales en su mano mientras temía que el sonido pudiera desencadenar algún tipo de ataque mágico como Regina le había advertido. Su respiración era pesada y cargada de miedo mientras su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, aunque después de unos momentos de silencio y sólo la quietud, la actual reina soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio y relajó su postura rígida y defensiva.

Fue entonces, sin embargo, que el corredor encantado del Ala Oeste reaccionó. Los ojos de Snow se abrieron con terror cuando trajes oxidados de las armaduras salieron de sus pedestales al unísono, cada uno levantando sus espadas y girando en la dirección de la bola de cristal caída, atraídos por el sonido que había perturbado su sueño.

* * *

**Una pequeña aclaración, sé que "imp" es diablillo, pero lo dejé así porque me agrada más. Bueno, este es el último capítulo de hoy, disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza. Hasta mañana y no se olviden de comentar. :)**


	48. El Cuarto más Alto, La Torre más Alta

Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho: La Habitación más Alta, La Torre más Alta

Escalofríos se dispararon brutalmente por la espalda de Snow White mientras los trajes de armaduras encantadas se dirigían hacia ella, atraídos por el sonido de la bola de cristal caída. Sabiendo que seguía estando mágicamente oculta a la vista, la Reina Blanca comenzó muy lentamente y en silencio a alejarse de los trajes, que daban pasos pequeños y cuidadosos mientras avanzaban hacia ella buscando al intruso que había perturbado su sueño. Snow mantuvo sus dagas listas mientras se escabullía hacia atrás, hacia el final del pasillo, con la esperanza de encontrar una vía de escape, una escalera que la condujera a la habitación más alta de la torre más alta, la recámara donde ella sabía que su hija se encontraba herida y esperando.

El corazón de la reina reinante rabió contra su caja torácica, golpeando tan fuerte que temía que el sonido sólo acercaría los trajes más en su dirección. Tenía solo dagas mientras ellos llevaban espadas. Si era detectada, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a la emboscada del ataque que seguro iniciaría. Justo cuando ella dio su siguiente paso cuidadoso hacia atrás, sin embargo, sintió que su espalda se golpeaba con otra figura, el pecho agitado de una mujer que no había visto ni oído entrar en el pasillo. Ambas mujeres chillaron con sorpresa y la repentina colisión causó que las dagas de Snow cayeran de sus manos, golpeteando fuertemente el piso alfombrado.

La mujer de pelo negro sintió una mano pequeña y delicada repentinamente golpear su cara desde atrás, mapeando sus facciones invisibles rápidamente antes de apretarse más o menos por encima de su boca mientras un brazo envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su sección media la arrastró rápidamente hacia un lado. Tanto ella como la mujer que la sostenía se azotaron con furia contra la pared de piedra y fuera de la ruta principal del corredor justo cuando los trajes de las armaduras encantadas corrieron hacia los sonidos, empujando hacia adelante sus espadas y tanteando para encontrar la fuente del ruido. Snow se presionó firme y fuertemente en el cuerpo apoyado rígidamente detrás de ella, su respiración golpeaba la mano todavía sujeta firmemente alrededor de su boca mientras su corazón se aceleraba con abandono. Las dos mujeres esperaban, sus cuerpos lo más quietos posible mientras veían a las armaduras comenzar lentamente a retirarse a falta de más sonido y la quietud recuperada del corredor.

Una vez que todas las armaduras habían trepado hasta sus pedestales y se quedaron, una vez más, en su posición original, la mujer que sostenía a la invisible Reina Blanca se deslizó varios metros desde donde estaban a la derecha antes de deslizarse silenciosamente a través de otro tapiz y a una habitación escondida. Snow fue finalmente puesta en libertad del agarre de la mujer y de inmediato se giró hacia ella. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, aunque Snow sólo podía distinguir sus rasgos—largo, y oscuro cabello y brillantes, ojos zafiro que prácticamente resplandecían en la oscuridad circundante.

"Gracias," susurró la reina reinante tan bajo como le fue posible a la mujer.

"¿Por qué no puedo verte?" Preguntó la mujer igual de silenciosa, su voz, era un soplo aleteante en el aire de espeso-polvo de la habitación oculta mientras su mirada se estrechó en el espacio vacío en el que las palabras habían sonado.

"Es un encantamiento para ayudarme a evitar la detección," dijo Snow. "¿Quién eres tú?" La Reina Blanca estaba bastante curiosa acerca de la mujer y se preguntó si era otro de los cautivos del Oscuro, aunque estaba muy agradecida por ella, quienquiera que fuese, ya que la mujer de ojos azules le había salvado la vida.

"Mi nombre es Belle," respondió ella, antes de presionar a la mujer. "No sé quién eres, pero el Ala Oeste está prohibida. Podrían haberte matado. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?"

"Yo soy Snow White," murmuró Snow y vio como los ojos zafiro se ampliaron de manera exponencial. "Busco la princesa, mi hija. Ella está prisionera aquí, en el castillo."

Belle se inclinó en una reverencia al darse cuenta de que la mujer a la que acababa de salvar no era otra que la reina reinante del Reino Blanco. Ella sintió un rápido alivio por la demostración de respeto, sin embargo, cuando una mano invisible se presionó encima de su hombro la reina dijo con dulzura: "No hay necesidad de eso, Belle. Yo, sin embargo, pido tu ayuda una vez más. ¿Eres capaz de llevarme con la princesa?"

Belle asintió rápidamente. "Lo soy," dijo a la reina. "Ella está en la recámara de hilatura. Puedo llevarle allí, pero debe estar cerca y ser lo más silenciosa posible."

"Muy bien," susurró Snow y rápidamente comenzó a caminar detrás de Belle mientras la morena se escabullía de vuelta a través del tapiz colgante y al pasillo del que acababan de escapar.

Belle le condujo a través de una compleja serie de habitaciones, todas ellas plagadas de baratijas y chucherías y vitrinas con objetos mágicos, una colección nacida durante los siglos de la vida inmortal del Oscuro. Se detuvieron cada pocos minutos para evitar ser detectadas por una trampa mágica de la cual la morena parecía estar al tanto aunque Snow no podía ver ninguna amenaza. Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a una escalera de caracol de hierro forjado, rodeada por las paredes de piedra redondeadas de la torre creciente. Tomaron los escalones en una cercana carrera, con Snow a la derecha de los talones de la morena. Parecía no tener fin, escalaron, jadearon, y sufrieron por alivio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la plataforma más alta que daba a un corto pasillo, iluminado por la luz que se derramaba a través de varias ventanas.

"Por aquí," susurró Belle mientras se precipitaba rápidamente hacia la última puerta del pasillo, un tablón de madera desgastado con una cerradura de hierro corrediza. Ella utilizó las dos manos para deslizar la cerradura oxidada de su posición antes abrir desgarradoramente la pesada puerta para revelar la recámara de hilatura. La luz se derramó en la habitación y ojos esmeralda de Snow instantáneamente chocaron con el cuerpo desnudo y temblante de su hija, acostada pálida y herida en el suelo de piedra congelado y agarrando una manta delgada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Emma había oído algo de Regina y varias horas desde la última vez que había visto a Belle, la mujer gentil que le había proporcionado la pequeña comodidad de una fina manta y una linterna parpadeante. Tenía tanto frío ahora, sin embargo, que la propia manta parecía congelada. El frío helado del suelo de piedra se había filtrado en sus propios huesos y todo su cuerpo le dolía con la sensación, temblaba con ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aferrarse a la conciencia, a la vida. Su herida dolía y latía más ferozmente que antes y temía que podría haber desarrollado una infección. Incluso si ella no podía desangrarse hasta la muerte, temía que una infección sería su final.

Los ojos de la Reina Blanca picaban ferozmente con sus lágrimas mientras Belle entraba a la sala, captando la atención de la princesa, y ella vio como Emma hizo todo lo posible para gestionar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque parecía más como una mueca. Ella había estado acostada en esta habitación durante horas, temblando por el frío del suelo y con el dolor de una herida abierta que estaba minando progresivamente la energía de su cuerpo.

"B-Belle," susurró Emma, sus dientes castañeteaban ferozmente mientras decía el nombre de la mujer, "has v-vuelto." La princesa luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras su cuerpo gritaba pidiendo socorro, gritaba por dormir, gritaba pidiendo la muerte.

"Sí, Emma," dijo Belle con una suave y triste sonrisa, "y no estoy sola. Te traigo ayuda." Con esas palabras, una invisible Snow White entró sin hacer ruido en la recámara. Tan pronto como sus pies cruzaron el umbral, sin embargo, el encanto de la recámara instantáneamente la liberó de la magia de Regina y la Reina Blanca fue visible una vez más.

Tanto Emma como Belle jadearon cuando la mujer de pelo negro apareció de pronto a la vista, e incluso Snow se sorprendió al volver la vista hacia abajo y ser capaz de verse a sí misma de nuevo. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia su hija y se dejó caer de rodillas. Las lágrimas se filtraban de manera constante de sus ojos mientras pasaba una mano por rizos dorados de Emma, ahora llenos de paja y suciedad. La princesa miró a los ojos a la reina, esmeralda con esmeralda, y Emma susurró, "¿Tú... tú v-viniste por m-mi?"

"Sí, Emma," Snow susurró entre lágrimas mientras observaba la expresión sorprendida en la cara de su hija y los círculos negros pesados que estaban empezando a contaminar los espacios debajo de sus ojos, una señal segura de que a pesar de que la herida de Emma fue detenida mágicamente, su vida, aún así, estaba menguando poco a poco. "Puedo ya no ser tu madre, pero siempre serás mi hija."

"¿R-Reg-gina?" preguntó la rubia temblando, sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos por el repentino miedo.

"Ella está aquí," dijo Snow rápidamente, "pero Emma, ella necesita tu ayuda. Ella es incapaz de derrotar al Oscuro sin ti."

"M-mi magia se ha i-ido," balbuceó la rubia, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su temor por Regina le roía las entrañas, su temor de ser incapaz de ayudar a su amada.

"No por mucho tiempo, cariño," le aseguró Snow, y con eso la Reina Blanca sorprendió todos en la sala deslizando las manos rápidamente bajo el congelado, cuerpo temblante y alzando a la princesa del piso y en sus brazos, como si la rubia fuera tan ligera como el aire. Snow transportó a Emma rápidamente desde la recámara de hilado hasta el pasillo exterior, para luego caer de rodillas y apoyar a la princesa en el suelo una vez más. Sacó con cuidado la manta delgada del cuerpo de Emma y tanto ella como Belle se quedaron sin aliento ante la vista delante de ellas, tanto los ojos zafiro como los esmeralda instantáneamente se inundaron de lágrimas.

La herida de Emma era un lío nudoso y enredado de carne desgarrada y pegajoso carmesí. Los bordes alrededor de la herida abierta eran amarillentos y llorosos, apestando a infección. "Oh dioses, Emma," gritó Snow mientras apretaba la mano con fuerza contra su pecho y utilizaba la otra para frotar a su hija herida tranquilizando sus escalofríos.

Belle se llevó una mano a la boca mientras miraba los ojos de Emma aletear, la respiración de la princesa era irregular y débil. La ira estalló en su pecho doliéndole por la rubia. Rumpel le había hecho esto a ella, a una joven inocente cuyo único delito era amar a la enemiga del hombre. Había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Snow colocó la cabeza de Emma en su regazo y le acarició la mejilla con rapidez para mantenerla despierta. "Vamos, amor," susurró. "Debe curarte a ti misma ahora." Ella tomó la mano de Emma y se la puso en la herida supurante, estableciéndola encima de la carne retorcida para que la princesa pudiera utilizar la magia para reparar el agujero. Emma, sin embargo, sólo se quejó por el dolor, su energía se desvanecía tan completamente que casi no podía reunir la voluntad de abrir los ojos.

"T-tan c-cansada", le susurró Emma a la mujer de pelo negro, que la acunaba. Ella estaba delirando con su dolor, con su cansancio, y se sentía como una niña débil y asustada, una sensación que sólo se alimenta de la presencia y la comodidad de la mujer de pelo negro. "Estoy t-tan c-cansada, M-madre." Un violento sollozo fue arrancado de la garganta de la Reina Blanca al oír el término de cariño susurrado en los labios de su hija por primera vez en siete años, al escuchar el dolor y la tristeza en la escalofriante voz quebrada de Emma. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeralda mientras continuaba tocando las mejillas de su hija.

"Lo sé, Emma," exclamó. "Sé que duele, nena, y sé que estás cansada, pero por favor, Emma es necesario hacerlo. Te prometo que serás capaz de descansar luego, pero tienes que hacerlo ahora, cariño. Regina te necesita ahora, Emma. Debe hacer esto por ella."

"R-Regina," Emma repitió las palabras, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios temblorosos. Una oleada de energía explotó a través del corazón y el cuerpo de la princesa mientras luchaba por emerger, mientras luchaba hacia luz a su magia, luchaba por volver a Regina.

Para gran alivio de ambas Snow y Belle, la mano de Emma comenzó a brillar con un ligero color púrpura y observaron como la carne amarillenta lentamente se repintaba a sí misma limpia y saludable. Las piezas irregulares de piel desgarradas se estiraron sobre el agujero y se ataron juntas hasta que el costado de la princesa estaba impecable y una vez más, perfectamente arreglado por arte de magia. Emma suspiró profundamente con alivio cuando el dolor fluía fuera de ella, y aunque el cansancio y el frío en sus huesos se quedaron, la ausencia de su herida era un alivio bendito del dolor que había soportado por mucho tiempo.

Belle rápidamente se agachó para recoger la manta y envolver a la aun desnuda y temblante princesa otra vez mientras ella y Snow la ayudaban a ponerse de pie tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Emma se apoyó en gran medida en la reina reinante, con los ojos aún cayéndose por su agotamiento. "Necesitas energía para lo que está por venir, Emma. Tómala de mí, amor," susurró Snow en el cabello de su hija. Emma apoyó la frente en la de la reina y asintió con la cabeza contra ella, pero justo al llevar adelante una mano temblorosa para extraer parte de la energía de Snow, Belle se acercó y tomó su muñeca.

"No, Emma, tómala de mí," dijo suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente a la princesa. "Ambas requieren de su energía. Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dos pares de ojos esmeralda estudiaron la mujer sólo por un momento antes de que Emma asintiera y extendiera el brazo para colocar la mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Belle, reuniendo a la calidez de la mujer y su fuerza.

Belle se estremeció cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo filtrarse por sus extremidades y correr hacia su pulso rápido antes de salir de su cuerpo por completo y a la mano que descansaba sobre su corazón. Ella vaciló visiblemente, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras su energía seguía escapando hacia la princesa, quien tenía necesidad de la misma. Ella se la dio de buena gana, esperando que este pequeño regalo pudiera, en parte, pagar por todo lo que su bestia había hecho el día de hoy. La sensación duró sólo un momento, sin embargo, antes de que la mano sobre su corazón se levantara y tomara a Belle rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Belle," susurró Emma en el cabello chocolate de la mujer, "por todo." Cuando la princesa soltó el abrazo, la gran diferencia en su apariencia física con la de sólo unos momentos antes fue asombrosa. Su piel estaba ahora inundada de color, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban. Ella se mantenía firme en sus pies, todavía envuelta en la manta delgada mientras le sonreía a la morena. Belle le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza dulcemente mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de dormir que de repente la invadió.

Emma rápidamente dejó caer la manta y movió una muñeca para limpiarse y vestirse, antes de volver a Belle y colocar una mano suave en la mejilla de la mujer. Los ojos zafiro de Belle se caían mientras cruzaba miradas con la princesa. Compartieron una mirada de complicidad antes de que Emma le susurrara, "no sé cómo va a terminar esto, Belle." Ambas sabían que era muy posible que uno de sus amores pudiera morir este día, y Belle sabía que la pérdida de su amado podría muy bien ocurrir en las manos de la joven mujer que acababa ayudar a escapar y a recuperarse; sin embargo, compartieron el entendimiento de esto. No eran necesarias las palabras, sólo una lágrima, una mirada de conocimiento y un gesto de aceptación. Emma se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Belle antes de volver a Snow.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa," dijo rápidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la reina. Snow asintió con la cabeza y en segundos estaban envueltas en un remolino de humo púrpura, desapareciendo de la torre.

Belle se quedó quieta y en silencio en la torre, con el cuerpo ahora adolorido por el cansancio y el corazón apretándose dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella respiró hondo para calmarse, sin embargo, y reunió su energía restante. Tenía que hacer algo, algo para prevenir que este día terminara en tragedia. Ella saltó hacia la escalera de caracol y comenzó su descenso, haciéndose camino de regreso a la habitación oculta en el Ala Oeste, donde había conocido a la reina reinante, la habitación en la que había estado buscando diligentemente el objeto que esperaba pudiera salvar Rumpelstiltskin, que pudiera salvarlos a todos.


	49. Jaque Mate

**Un capítulo corto, pero lleno de detalles. Me disculpo de antemano si se me paso algún error.**

**N/A _"Realmente no puedo ni empezar a expresar lo divertido que ha sido escribir este capítulo. Dios, me encanta la magia. Espero que todos disfruten de la batalla mágica, aunque esto es sólo la primera parte XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Cuarenta y Nueve: Jaque Mate

_"Me querías que furiosa, y lo estoy. Me quería aquí, ¡y aquí estoy! ¿Quieres una batalla, imp? Dalo por hecho." Y con eso, Regina echó los brazos hacia adelante, enviando los temblorosos, fragmentos irregulares a toda velocidad hacia adelante a través del aire y el directo al corazón ennegrecido del Oscuro._

Rumplestiltskin llevó una mano hacia adelante mientras los cristales se dirigían hacia él, y una ráfaga de luz dorada y energía se proyectó de su abierta, palma amarilla. Envolvió en los fragmentos aún cuando volaban y al instante los transformó en miles de pequeñas bolas de fuego. Las bolas de fuego se alzaron por encima de ellos, formando un arco y torciéndose en su camino para regresar rápidamente hacia atrás en la dirección de la que habían llegado, dirigiéndose ahora a la Reina Malvada.

Regina sólo arqueó una ceja y sonrió ante esto. Ella rápidamente se llevó la mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, a los labios y sopló a través de ella. Una tormenta de hielo y nieve atacó desde su puño, congelando y transformando instantáneamente el fuego en delicados copos de nieve que se deslizaban lenta y delicadamente al suelo.

"Bonito," se burló Regina, soltando una carcajada malvada.

"¡Y yo que pensé que odiabas la nieve!" respondió Rumpel con un gesto teatral de la muñeca antes de que sus manos escamosas llegaran juntas en un rotundo aplauso atronador y una risa escalofriante que burbujeaba través de los labios de reptil. Cada pieza del mobiliario de la habitación comenzó inmediatamente a torcerse y la reformarse, mutando en ramas malvadas y espinosas, yendo en espiral hacia la bruja desde todas las direcciones.

Regina, con el corazón palpitante con una mezcla embriagadora de adrenalina, emoción y un poco de miedo, bajó las manos a sus caderas y giró en su sitio. Su cuerpo se retorció con furia, ganando más y más ímpetu, hasta que se convirtió en una acelerada, mancha de color y frío, que hacía eco de su risa. Su ser entero se transformó en un tornado feroz mientras giraba antes de dispararse alrededor de la habitación, estrellándose contra las enormes, y pinchantes ramas, dejando nada más que astillas de madera en su estela. Mientras ella arruinaba la habitación, murmuraba un encantamiento en voz baja, y un trueno crujió ruidosamente por el comedor mientras onduladas nubes negras se materializaban en el alto espacio del techo abovedado, cerniéndose sobre el Oscuro.

Feroces relámpagos saltaban a través de las onduladas nubes negras antes de caer hacia el imp. Rumpel chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en una nube de humo negro con un chasquido fuerte, apenas antes de que un rayo se estallara contra el suelo, desmoronando la piedra y enviando sus partes a toda velocidad hacia el exterior. Reapareció en el lado opuesto del extremo de la habitación justo cuando Regina aminoró el efecto y llegó a un punto muerto, con los ojos purpura brillantes chocando furiosamente con los dorados. Los relámpagos en las nubes redirigieron su curso y golpearon de nuevo en la dirección del imp, quien sólo chasqueó los dedos una vez más mientras la piedra volvía a crujir justo donde acababa de estar parado.

Cuando reapareció otra vez, él se rió alegremente y cantó, "¡atrápame si puedes, queridita!" Antes de desaparecer de nuevo con un fuerte chasquido cuando un rayo caía sobre él. Regina rápidamente hizo un gesto con la mano y las amenazadoras nubes se evaporaron. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente por toda la habitación, en busca de signos del astuto imp mientras se estabilizaba para la próxima ola de ataques. Podía sentir su energía menguar. Ella todavía tenía que dormir y había sido un largo, y agotador día, a pesar de que se condenaría si dejaba que Rumple viera cuanto. Se mantuvo alerta, en el borde. Estaba preparada para lo que la bestia pudiera lanzarle. Ella podía hacer esto—por Emma. Por Emma, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sólo esperaba que Snow hubiera llegado a salvo con la princesa y que pronto estaría reunida con su amada, esperaba que fuera antes de que su energía restante se redujera por completo en el olvido.

Un fuerte chasquido resonó de pronto por detrás y Regina se volteó rápidamente en el lugar justo a tiempo para ver al Oscuro aparece en una nube de humo negro, su mano dorada se disparó hacia adelante, exclamando un emocionado: "¡Ja!" Una masiva, cobra siseante brotó de palma de la mano del hombre y se elevó en el aire, sus colmillos goteando y preparados, con su objetivo en la garganta de la Reina Malvada. Regina se movió rápidamente a un lado y extendió un brazo, su mano experta agarró la cobra, rizándola y apretándola justo detrás de su encapuchada cabeza. Una oleada de fuego púrpura subió por su brazo y hacia la serpiente, transformándola en un largo y brillante, látigo de fuego, que luego extendió instantáneamente en un ataque feroz, y para su sorpresa y también para la de Rumpelstiltskin, el látigo llameante agrietó furiosamente la mejilla del Oscuro, dividiendo ampliamente la carne.

Los ojos dorados de Rumpel brillaron con furia mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de la bruja, cuya propia expresión de sorpresa se retorcía rápidamente en una sonrisa burlona. La solida sangre negra fluía por los bordes rotos del corte en su mejilla antes de que la herida abierta rápidamente se sellara a sí misma, la capacidad de regeneración era uno de los beneficios de tener los poderes del Oscuro. La única arma que podría mortal y fatalmente herirlo era el puñal que le dio su poder.

"Jaque", dijo Regina con aires de suficiencia, sus manos ahora se asentaban sobre sus caderas, el látigo brillante atrapado de su puño derecho y descansando sobre el agrietado y desmoronado el suelo de piedra antes de desintegrarse y caer en cenizas. Los labios escamosos de Rumpel se estiraron en una sonrisa maligna, sus dientes amarillentos brillaban con la luz del comedor, aunque sus ojos hablaban sólo de rabia.

Lanzas, puñales, flechas y espadas fueron arrancados de varias vitrinas alrededor de las paredes del comedor, cada una voló velozmente hacia Regina uno tras otro mientras el Oscuro movía los dedos continuamente. La bruja sabía que el Imp estaba enfurecido ya que nunca había experimentado tal fuerza y velocidad en los tiros mágicos y tenía problemas para mantener el ritmo de ellos, a pesar de eso mantuvo la preocupación y el miedo de lejos sus facciones, manteniendo su sonrisa firmemente en su lugar mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre, sus caderas se balanceaban exasperadamente y sus muñecas se agitaban tan rápido como le era posible para desviar cada arma mortal. Tenía que terminar esto ya que temía no poder durar mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por su agotamiento. Dioses, ¿dónde estaba Snow? ¿Dónde estaba Emma?

La gran variedad de armas continuaban su asalto, cayendo en picada hacia ella mientras ella se concentraba en el imp. Ella sacudió su muñeca con furia para desviar la última de las armas, una lanza larga, perversamente aguda, al entrar en el espacio personal de Rumpel su mano libre se cernió hacia adelante antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar y golpeó con fuerza en el pecho del Oscuro, sus dedos y uñas arañaron a través del músculo y el hueso y se envolvieron con saña alrededor del ennegrecido, corazón palpitante. Ella se echó a reír con su victoria, pero el sonido murió rápidamente en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa diabólica que estiraba los labios dorados de Rumpelstiltskin, una vez más, incluso mientras apretaba su corazón, sus ojos amarillos se centraron en un punto por encima de su hombro. Antes de Regina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y girarse, sin embargo, la lanza que apenas había desviado se arqueó en el aire y se elevó de nuevo en dirección a ella.

El aliento de Regina se estrelló en sus labios en un gorgoteo, roseando un jadeo carmesí cuando sintió la cabeza de lanza incrustarse con fuerza y rasgar su espalda, triturando su estómago y su intestino. Sus ojos púrpura parpadearon y se decoloraron instantáneamente a chocolate, ampliandose con tanta fuerza que amenazaron los límites de sus orbitas. Ella se quedó sin aliento y su dominio sobre el corazón del Oscuro instantáneamente vaciló mientras dejaba caer su barbilla y su mirada borrosa se cerraba en la cabeza triangular de la lanza, ahora pintada de un color rojo oscuro y sobresaliendo de su estomago hecho jirones. Su mirada se levantó de nuevo y chocó con los ojos brillantes de su antiguo mentor, justo cuando empujó su mano escamosa y la enroscó en el ya saturado material del vestido de Regina, tirando de ella hacia adelante a un centímetro de su cara.

"Jaque mate", susurró con voz triunfante, aunque en un apenas audible gruñido. Luego empujó la bruja poderosamente, arrojándola hacia atrás con la fuerza de su magia y enviándola a volar a través del espacio abierto del comedor para aterrizar en un cumulo estropeado en el suelo. Cuando se estrelló contra la piedra, el tallo largo de la lanza se rompió y se empujó aún más a través de ella, arrancando un grito gutural de su garganta. Regina se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó a la cabeza de la lanza para sacar el arma de su abdomen justo cuando un remolino de humo púrpura aparecía en el centro de la habitación y sus llorosos, ojos chocolate inyectados en sangre se alzaron para ver los maravillosos rasgos de una de princesa de cabello dorado. Su amada. Emma.

* * *

**Un capítulo un poco cargado, ¿no? **


	50. Para Iluminar la Oscuridad

**Bueno gente, estamos en la recta final, a partir de aquí solo quedan cinco capítulos para el final. Espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo Cincuenta: Para Iluminar la Oscuridad

Emma y Snow aparecieron en el centro del comedor destrozado de Rumpelstiltskin, la princesa instantáneamente se arqueó y aferrándose a su pecho mientras el feroz dolor de su amada estalló a través su vínculo y se estrelló con fuerza en su propio cuerpo, calentando su sangre con un miedo diferente de los que había conocido. Sus ojos esmeralda se dispararon y se encontraron con los hinchados orbes chocolate inyectados en sangre de su amada y todo el cuerpo de Emma se onduló con su pánico mientras observaba el estado de su arrugada y jadeante Alma Gemela.

"¡No, Regina!" Gritó mientras se empujaba hacia delante, corriendo rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de su bruja moribunda. El jadeo de Snow se hizo eco alrededor de la sala, cuando sus ojos se centraron en la meta de Emma y la reina reinante estuvo rápidamente pisándole los talones, corriendo al lado de Regina. Emma cayó casi de rodillas mientras Regina extendía sus manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas, tratando de alcanzar la sollozante princesa. Se agarraron la una a la otra, Emma rápidamente calló el pánico de su amada y murmuró frenéticamente palabras tranquilizadoras mientras depositaba lagrimosos y temblantes besos sobre la cara y los labios de la caída reina.

"Te tengo", dijo con voz ronca. "Te tengo, Regina. Aférrate a mí, mi amor. Voy a ayudarte." Emma colocó rápidamente una mano sobre la cabeza de la lanza que aún sobresalía del rasgado abdomen de la reina caída mientras Snow se deslizaba hasta el suelo a su lado, con sus brazos envolviéndose instantáneamente alrededor de Regina desde atrás para abrazarla, esperando ofrecerle una pequeña porción de comodidad. Regina se apoyó en gran medida en la actual reina, su cabeza, empapada en sudor y con sus cejas dibujando su tensión, escondida en el espacio entre la barbilla y el hombro de Snow. "Esto va a doler," susurró Emma mientras las lágrimas resbalaban, rápidas y frenéticas, por sus pálidas mejillas.

"H-hazlo," balbuceó Regina mientras su mano derecha rápidamente buscaba, a tientas la de Snow, antes de que se unieran. Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de la Reina Blanca y se agarró tan fuerte como le fue posible. Snow solamente devolvió su agarre mientras levantaba la otra mano y suavemente la colocaba por encima de los ojos de la bruja, ya que no quería que tuviera que ver. Emma y Snow compartieron una mirada de dolor antes de que la princesa moviera su muñeca hacia atrás y vio como la lanza rota incrustada en su amada fue arrancada de carne de Regina y fue lanzada a través del comedor. Un escalofriante, grito gutural rasgó a jirones la garganta de Regina y Emma lloró cuando sintió el dolor de la mujer en sí misma.

Emma inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el enorme agujero espantoso mientras el cuerpo de Regina se sacudía violentamente en los brazos de Snow, y convocó su magia para curar la herida de su amada y poner fin a su dolor, pero justo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a brillar con el reconfortante color púrpura, su cuerpo fue arrojado fuertemente a un lado, arrancado en el aire, y suspendido cerca del alto arco del techo abovedado. Sus ojos color esmeralda, ampliados por el shock, se dispararon a la fuente de la repentina magia y se encontraron con los ojos dorado brillante del hombre del que sólo había oído hablar en las leyendas y los cuentos, el Oscuro.

"Ah, ah, ah, queridita," Rumpelstiltskin chasqueó la lengua antes de soltar una carcajada maníaca mientras él saltaba teatralmente de un pie a otro. "No puedo permitir que arruines la diversión ahora, ¿puedo?"

* * *

Belle buscaba frenéticamente la habitación escondida justo en el pasillo principal de la prohibida Ala Oeste. Tenía que estar en alguna parte. Todos los días, sin falta, Rumpelstiltskin visitaba esta misma sala, y varias veces, Belle le había seguido, con su curiosidad guiándola. Ella nunca fue capaz de ver exactamente donde iba la bestia, cuando entraba a la habitación, ya que no podía entrar sin que él advirtiera su presencia; por lo que sus ojos constantemente se limitaba a mirar a escondidas a través de la tapicería, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad de la habitación en la que Rumple se adentraba. Y aunque podía ver poco, Belle era una mujer inteligente. No fue difícil para ella poner las piezas juntas y hacer una hipótesis exacta de lo que llamaba al hombre a esta habitación cada día. Ella sabía de una sola posesión propiedad del Oscuro que le importara tanto, que lo asustara lo suficiente, que necesitaría la tranquilidad de poner los ojos en él con tanta frecuencia.

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, se lanzó por la habitación, revolviendo baúles y cofres, vitrinas y estantes desvencijados atestados de libros destrozados y polvorientos. Su esperanza se desvanecía rápidamente, sin embargo, ya que había registrado casi cada espacio y rincón de la habitación y continuamente se quedaba con las manos vacías, pero sólo cuando se volteó para retirarse a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzar su búsqueda de nuevo, un destello de luz a su derecha le llamó la atención. Belle se volvió hacia la fuente de la tenue luz y se dio cuenta de que se filtraba por una grieta muy delgada entre un estante masivo y el muro de piedra cubierto de telarañas.

Belle corrió hacia la estantería y la empujó, pero la pesada vitrina se negó a moverse. Ella empezó frenéticamente a sacar los libros en los estantes, jalando cada uno antes de dejar que volvieran a su lugar pero sus movimientos no provocaron ninguna reacción. Entonces, se concentró en un libro muy pequeño, casi imperceptible bien escondido entre dos libros grandes de hechizos, y llegó rápidamente a él. Deslizó en el dedo meñique y sacó el pequeño libro hacia adelante y al instante, la plataforma reaccionó, resbalando de su posición para revelar una puerta arqueada que conducía a una cámara de piedra débilmente iluminada.

La morena entró en la cámara fría, iluminada por solo una, pequeña antorcha, y siguió el camino el corto hasta el final, donde se abría a una sala circular. Ella sólo vio un objeto en la habitación—una enorme, y perfectamente conservada pintura de un joven con el pelo marrón oscuro rebelde y grandes ojos inocentes. Ella no sabía quién era el chico ya que Rumpel raramente divulga información personal, especialmente de su pasado antes de convertirse en el Oscuro, pero Belle podría hacer la fácil suposición de que el niño era muy querido por su amado, tal vez incluso de su la familia. ¿Un hijo, quizá?

Belle suspiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas surgían de los parpados punzantes de sus ojos de zafiro, su corazón se apretaba en su pecho por el hombre que sabía debió haber sido Rumpelstiltskin alguna vez, el hombre que siempre había esperado que pudiera ser nuevo; sin embargo, dadas sus recientes acciones terribles, a pesar de su propia súplica para que hiciera lo contrario, se preguntó si era posible. Ella temía que simplemente no pudiera. Estaba demasiado lejos, devorado completamente por la magia y el poder que había adquirido hace muchos siglos. Ella temía que tuviera que dejarlo ir, dejar ir el dolor en su corazón que sufría por él, aferrarse a ese trozo de bondad en lo profundo de su corazón y dejar que lo liberara. Las lágrimas quemaron senderos calientes en sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza y cogía el borde de la pintura.

Empujó el borde de la pintura y esta se balanceó hacia adelante con facilidad, y allí, encadenado a la parte posterior del retrato estaba el objeto que había estado buscando desesperadamente, sus bordes metálicos ondulados brillaban en la tenue luz de la única antorcha vacilante.

* * *

"¡Emma!" Gritó Snow mientras Rumple continuaba brincando, y riendo alegremente por el cambio retorcido de los hechos. La furia ardía en el pecho de la Reina Blanca mientras se deslizaba desde atrás del cuerpo todavía temblante de Regina y ponía a la bruja suavemente sobre el suelo de piedra. Los ojos de Regina parpadearon peligrosamente, y sus labios se movían sin palabras mientras su mirada del chocolate luchaba por permanecer abierta y fija en su amada, quien ahora colgaba por encima de ella y luchaba contra la restricción mágica de Rumpelstiltskin.

Snow se puso regiamente sobre sus pies y se levantó para enfrentarse al Oscuro. Su voz salió en un eco terrible y autoritario que conmocionó a todos en la sala. "_V__as a_ poner a mi hija abajo, _¡__ahora!_" Gruñó al imp.

Rumpel había estado bastante sorprendido al ver a la Reina Blanca aparecer en el comedor junto a una princesa completamente curada y de alguna manera fugada, ya que él había estado muy consciente de sus largos años de distanciamiento; sin embargo, había estado incluso más sorprendido de ver el cuidado con el que la pura Snow White acunaba a su némesis de muchos años, la herida Reina Malvada. Él mantuvo su compostura, sin embargo, y se negó a que su shock se mostrara en sus rasgos. Ahora que tenía la ventaja en esta batalla, se negó a dejarla ir.

"Oh, querida," se burló el hombre reptil. "Oh queridita, queridita, querida. ¡La pobre reinita está alterada! La pobre reinita quiere que yo... ¿Qué era? Oh sí, quiere que _¡le __deje en el suelo__!_" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su boca, y él levantó una mano y chasqueó sus amarillentos dedos. Snow vio con horror como el dominio mágico de Rumpel sobre la princesa cesó inmediatamente y Emma cayó repentinamente, rasgando el aire desde el alto techo abovedado y acelerando hacia el suelo de piedra a varios metros más abajo.

Emma cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar mirar a la tierra a la que rápidamente se acercaba. Convocó su magia lo más rápido posible y permitió que fluyera a través de ella y justo antes de caer al suelo con una fuerza que habría sido seguramente mortal, todo su cuerpo brilló con un color púrpura radiante y se detuvo en el aire, flotando a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo de piedra. Casi al instante, se acomodó en posición vertical en el aire y dejó que sus pies cayeran fácilmente al suelo antes de que un violento grito desgarrara su garganta mientras empujaba sus manos extendiéndolas con furia, la rabia se ondulaba a través de todas sus células. Serpenteantes, ramas enredadas estallaron de sus palmas abiertas y se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de la bestia, cuyos ojos dorados se ampliación en shock mientras las ramas limitan sus movimientos, atrapando sus brazos a abajo y a los lados, y apretándose hasta el punto de la asfixia.

Emma sabía que el encanto no aguantaría al hombre para siempre ya que podría convocar cualquiera de sus surtidos hechizos para romper el dominio de las ramas, pero sin duda le compraba unos pocos momentos del tiempo precioso que necesitaba. Ella no perdió el tiempo en estudiar su logro y se echó a correr como una loca, una vez más, hasta su amada, cayendo rápidamente de rodillas otra vez y empujando una mano sobre la herida abierta de Regina. Podía oír los gruñidos y las maldiciones del Oscuro en el fondo, mientras él luchaba contra el agarre de las ramas, y temía no tener tiempo suficiente para curar totalmente a la bruja.

Rumplestiltskin luchó sólo por un momento contra las ramas, furioso de haber sido tomado con la guardia baja por la exasperante princesa, antes de convocar un velo de fuego. Las llamas lamían y se cernían alrededor de sus ataduras, quemando las ahora-marchitas plantas. Él siseó cuando el fuego quemó a su propia carne, aunque era un sacrificio digno y sus quemaduras ya empezaban a sanar luego de ser infligidas. En cuestión de segundos, estaba libre de las ataduras mágicas e instantáneamente se trasladó a alejar a la princesa del lado de Regina, ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de que sanará la herida de la reina caída y le devolviera la energía. Incluso el Oscuro, sabía que su poder no sería rival a la de la potencia combinada de Almas Gemelas unidas. Justo cuando levantó la mano para expulsar a la rubia, sin embargo, un sonido chirriante de metal deslizándose se hizo eco a su izquierda y volteó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a una furiosa y decidida Snow White atacándolo con una de las espadas dentadas que antes había enviado a toda velocidad hacia la Reina Malvada.

Saltó rápidamente hacia atrás y movió la muñeca, evocando una espada de ébano en su propia en su mano derecha que se encontró con la espada de la Reina Blanca golpe por golpe. Snow luchó ferozmente, golpeando y deslizando la espada como su marido le había enseñado. El choque de metal contra metal sonaba ruidosamente por el comedor y en los oídos de la mujer de pelo negro mientras mantenía sus ojos esmeralda fijos fuertemente en el hombre reptil que fácilmente emparejaba sus movimientos. Sabía que no sería capaz de ganarle con la esgrima, aunque esperaba ganarle tiempo suficiente a su hija para que sanara la herida de Regina y así las dos Almas Gemelas pudieran terminar este desastre una vez por todas.

Emma trató desesperadamente de bloquear los sonidos del choque de espadas, de bloquear su preocupación por el bienestar de Snow, y se concentró exclusivamente en curar a su amada. _Regina, mírame,_ susurró en la mente de la morena, y los pesadamente y caídos ojos chocolate instantáneamente se agitaron antes de chocar con los esmeralda. Una oleada de poder, energía, magia, enfoque y amor se disparó a través del corazón y el alma de Emma y su mano brilló con un color púrpura radiante. Ella gritó con alegría cuando vio a la carne de Regina comenzar instantáneamente a sanar.

En cuestión de segundos, la carne de Regina estaba totalmente reparada, la evidencia de su fea herida estaba totalmente ausente ahora. Emma puso una mano sobre el pecho de la bruja y dejó fluir la energía a través de sus dedos. El color volvió rápidamente a las mejillas de Regina, aunque tanto ella como Emma estaban agotadas sin medida, tanto por no haber dormido, como por haber sufrido lesiones terribles, y ambas habían usado mucha magia. La bruja se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar y a los brazos de Emma. Se abrazaron con fuerza por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y girarse para enfrentar la escena delante de ellas.

La Reina Blanca estaba atrapada en un feroz duelo con el Oscuro, las espadas resonaban ensordecedoramente antes que Rumpel diera un golpe particularmente fuerte, golpeando a Snow casi hasta el suelo, su espada se deslizó de su agarre y se arrastró por el suelo de piedra. Rumpel levantó su espada en el aire, listo para el golpe mortal, y Snow sólo cerró los ojos, preparándose para el dolor. Emma y Regina unieron rápidamente sus dedos y convocaron sucesivamente el poder de su magia combinada para detener al hombre, pero justo cuando la magia comenzó a brotar, un eco resonante crujió a través de la habitación.

"¡RUMPELSTILSKIN!" El imp conmocionado se giró rápidamente sobre el suelo con el sonido de la voz resonante, al igual que los demás. Su espada cayó al instante de sus manos al suelo mientras sus ojos brillantes se centraron en su querida Belle de pie en la entrada abierta del comedor, sus orbes zafiro ardiendo con furia y una daga muy familiar aferrada firmemente en sus manos.

"Belle" se quedó sin aliento. "¿Cómo... tráeme la daga, Belle, ¡_ahora_! " Le gritó furiosamente a la mujer, su ira aumentaba rápidamente en su pecho no sólo por ser superado por las tres mujeres que habían participado en la batalla, sino también por la audacia de la mujer que amaba al ayudar a sus enemigos, de pie delante de él amenazándolo con la sola presencia de su daga. "¡AHORA!" Gritó de nuevo, pero Belle se negó a moverse.

"Me equivoqué, Rumpel," dijo Belle, sus lágrimas picaban sus ojos zafiro antes de gotear pesadamente por sus mejillas. "No puedes cambiar. Mírate a ti mismo. Estás loco con el poder, con tu necesidad de venganza."

"¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO ENTIENDES!" Rugió, la saliva volaba de sus labios escamosos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora con su inmensa rabia, así como con el miedo que lo abarcaba. Regina, Emma, y Snow se quedaron quietas y en silencio, a la espera, con la respiración contenida, del próximo paso de Belle mientras la magnitud de la voz del Oscuro y su furia enviaba escalofríos por sus columnas vertebrales. Belle, sin embargo, no fue disuadida. Ella se mantuvo firme, su mirada nunca dejo la bruma dorada de los orbes resplandecientes de Rumpel.

"No puedo permitir que continúes dañando a personas inocentes, Rumpel," dijo Belle, sus lágrimas rodaron sobre su mandíbula apretada, aunque mantuvo su decisión. Esto era lo que se debía hacer, incluso si eso significaba romper su propio corazón.

"¡¿INOCENTE?! ¡TE ENCERRÓ LEJOS POR DIEZ AÑOS!" Gritó el hombre reptil, señalando con un dedo escamoso en dirección a Regina. Regina se estremeció y agachó la cabeza ante el comentario, aunque sintió los dedos de Emma apretarle la mano con más fuerza, el pulgar de la princesa acarició cómodamente el dorso de su mano.

"Lo hizo, sí, pero nunca me hizo daño, nunca como lo has hecho a estas mujeres el día de hoy", sostuvo Belle. "Tu necesidad de venganza debe terminar, Rumpel. Es una locura."

"¡YO SOY EL OSCURO!" Rugió. "A MI _NADIE_ ME MANDA. " Y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el hombre escamoso, de piel dorada aplaudió furiosamente, conjurando una masiva bola ardiente y furioso de fuego infernal y la envió volando por el aire hacia Regina y Emma.

Tanto Snow como Belle gritaron con pánico mientras oían a la reina caída y a la princesa jadear al unísono. Regina y Emma se envolvieron rápidamente entre sí, internándose en un apretado abrazo, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo suficiente para conjurar un hechizo y detener veloz bola de fuego. Estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado rápida, y habían sido horriblemente capturadas con la guardia baja. Ellas iban a morir, envueltas con cariño en los brazos de la otra.

Para gran sorpresa de todos, sin embargo, una oleada masiva de energía se disparó desde el centro del abrazo, proyectándose desde sus pechos justo encima de sus corazones que palpitaban ferozmente, y envolvió a la bruja y la princesa mientras la bola de fuego se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra ellas. Explotando con fuerza tras el impacto con el escudo mágico, el poder combinado del Amor Verdadero y las Amas Gemelas destruyeron totalmente la arremolinada bola de furia ardiente.

Mientras las parpadeantes brasas caían y se desvanecían en cenizas a su alrededor, el escudo se retiró antes de disiparse por completo y Regina y Emma se voltearon rápidamente para enfrentarse al Oscuro, cuyos centelleantes ojos, que acababan de estar agrandados con su conmoción y su furia ahora sólo reflejaban miedo. La bruja y la princesa entrelazaron sus dedos juntos una vez más y empujaron hacia adelante sus manos unidas, convocando toda la magia y el poder dentro de ellas.

_Acabemos con esto, mi amor,_ susurró Regina en la mente de Emma, y aunque a Emma le dolía despojar a Belle de su amor, sabía que la morena había tratado infructuosamente de llegar hasta el hombre. Él nunca se detendría, y tal vez, de esta manera, podría ser liberado de su obsesión. Ellas le podían proporcionarle la paz a su alma que siempre se le había negado, la paz que Belle siempre había deseado darle y que nunca había sido plenamente capaz.

Un cegador rayo de luz blanca estalló desde sus manos unidas, directamente al pecho del Oscuro. Rumpelstiltskin fue levantado del suelo mientras el comedor comenzaba a estremecerse y temblar a su alrededor con el eco del poder que ahora ondeaba a través de la habitación. La energía cegadora se derramó en el pecho del hombre antes de ser proyectada por cada uno de sus poros hasta que no era más que una bola brillante de luz flotando en el aire.

"Belle," susurró, la palabra escapó de sus labios mientras la fuerza del poder de las Almas Gemelas repentinamente estalló a través de su corazón y su cuerpo levitante se desintegró en cenizas antes de caer suavemente como polvo en el desmenuzado suelo de piedra. El alma de Rumpelstiltskin era finalmente libre, y el Oscuro ya no existía.


	51. Cómo sobrevivimos

Capítulo Cincuenta y Uno: Cómo sobrevivimos

_"Belle," susurró, la palabra escapó de sus labios mientras la fuerza del poder de las Almas Gemelas repentinamente estalló a través de su corazón y su cuerpo levitante se desintegró en cenizas antes de caer suavemente como polvo en el desmenuzado suelo de piedra. El alma de Rumpelstiltskin era finalmente libre, y el Oscuro ya no existía._

La cegadora luz blanca parpadeó y se desvaneció en el olvido cuando la última de ceniza de lo que fue antiguamente el Oscuro se desplazó suavemente al suelo. Regina y Emma se derrumbaron al instante, cayendo pesadamente la una sobre la otra mientras el agotamiento a diferencia de cualquiera que hubieran experimentado nunca, las superó a ambas. Sus manos aún atadas dulcemente juntas, agarradas fuertemente para apoyarse, ambas luchando por mantenerse en pie. Emma apoyó su frente contra la de Regina mientras ambas mujeres jadearon en busca de aire, y Regina levantó la mano y cogió a la mejilla de la princesa. Lo habían hecho. Estaban vivas. Estaban juntas.

Tanto la bruja como la princesa casi cayeron al suelo, sin embargo, la frenética figura de la Reina Blanca repentinamente se estrelló fuertemente contra ellas. Snow agarró a los hombros de Emma, manos, lados, y mejillas, tocando y comprobando cada centímetro de ella para asegurarse de que estuviera, en efecto, bastante bien, antes de sorprendentemente voltearse hacia Regina y hacer lo mismo con igual fervor. La mujer de pelo negro soltó un pesado, y estabilizador suspiro de alivio antes de deslizar sus lágrimas y tirar tanto a su hija como a su ex madrastra en un fuerte abrazo. Las sostuvo a las dos, ya que cayeron contra ella y susurró con voz agrietada y desigual, "Eso estuvo muy cerca."

Sorprendentemente, fue Regina quien palmeó la espalda de Snow con cariño y respondió: "En efecto Snow, lo estuvo." Emma asintió contra el cuello de la reina reinante y buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amada, que ahora descansaban sobre la espalda de Snow. Un fuerte ruido resonó repentinamente detrás de ellas, y las tres mujeres se sobresaltaron. Snow se dio vuelta en el acto, con los brazos extendidos protectoramente delante de Regina y Emma. Se relajó exponencialmente, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se centraron en la fuente del sonido.

Belle, había estado congelada en estado de shock y horror ante la escena que acababa de desempeñarse antes de que ellas, quebraran su realidad. La daga de Rumpelstiltskin había caído de sus manos y traqueteó en suelo, y las rodillas de Belle la siguieron, cediendo bajo ella. Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo mientras un sollozo de dolor brotaba de su garganta y sus lágrimas inundaban sus impresionantes ojos color zafiro.

Emma soltó a Regina y a Snow, y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Dio lentos, y vacilantes pasos mientras sus ojos esmeralda se cerraban y su cuerpo entero le escocía y le dolía con la necesidad de dormir. Caminó lenta y solemnemente por el comedor, y una vez que llegó a la sollozante morena, Emma sólo cayó al suelo también. Ella no dijo nada, porque sabía que no había palabras suficientes, que le consolaran, o que hicieran que cualquier parte de esta realidad fuera más fácil de soportar. Entonces, en lugar de hablar, la princesa sólo extendió sus manos temblorosas y apretó a la temblante, y sollozante Belle en su regazo y sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre la de Belle mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cabello chocolate y tiernamente sacudía la mujer de un lado a otro.

El corazón de Regina explotó en su pecho cuando vio la pura belleza y la maravilla que era su preciosa Alma Gemela. Siempre se sorprendía de la princesa, de la profunda bondad de Emma, de su empatía, de su naturaleza afectuosa y amorosa, y de su fácil comprensión. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos chocolate de la bruja mientras miraba a su amada mecer dulcemente a la mujer rota que se había atrevido a amar al Oscuro. Fue en ese momento que Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma entendía a Belle mejor que nadie, que entendía y se solidarizaba con el dolor de Belle más allá de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera haber sido capaz, ya que Emma, también, se había atrevido a amar a un monstruo. Emma se había atrevido a amarla, a la Reina Malvada, cuando nadie había sido capaz de ver lo bueno en ella. Emma nunca la había visto como la Reina Malvada. Ella siempre había sido sólo Regina, así como Belle sólo había visto a Rumpelstiltskin y no al Oscuro.

Tanto Regina como Snow lloraron en silencio cuando vieron a Belle llorar fuertemente en los brazos de Emma, antes de que la reina caída lentamente comenzara a caminar hacia adelante. Snow se movió rápidamente al lado de Regina para estabilizar la agotada mujer mientras cruzaban hacia las otras dos. Regina se agacho cuidadosamente delante de la morena sollozante y llevó adelante su mano. Deslizó su mano delgada en la de Belle y frotó el pulgar cariñosamente sobre la parte posterior de la mano de la mujer. Cuando la cabeza de Bella se levantó del pecho de Emma y sus nublados, ojos azules se tornaron en la reina caída, Regina le sonrió tristemente antes de decir las palabras que oprimían fuertemente su corazón.

"Belle," susurró a través de sus propias lágrimas, "No he dicho esto muchas veces en mi vida, pero te lo debo a ti. Lo siento. Estoy muy apenada por todo lo que te ha abrumado, por mis acciones todos esos años atrás y por como esas acciones llevaron a este doloroso día. No hay palabras para mi pesar, pero quiero que sepas que _lo siento_, y lamento mucho la pérdida de tu amor. Rumpelstiltskin era imperfecto como todos nosotros y como has dicho, había sido consumido por su poder, pero creo que fue bueno en lo más profundo de él. Él me enseñó mucho en mi vida. Me dio confianza y poder cuando sólo tuve miedo e inseguridad. Y él te amaba profundamente, querida. Eso, lo sé. Pero la oscuridad dentro de él era demasiado poderosa. Espero que puedas entenderlo y aceptar un día que esto tenía que ocurrir. "

El corazón de Snow se apretó en su pecho, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Regina, escuchó la sinceridad en la voz de la mujer. Era la Regina que había conocido, la mujer que la había salvado de ese caballo, la mujer que había esperado volver a ver durante tantos dolorosos años. Las lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente por sus ojos color esmeralda mientras la esperanza y el amor y la alegría florecían en su pecho, y aunque este día, en este momento, era bastante oscuro, vio la luz adelante, la luz del futuro. Sólo esperaba poder ser una parte de él, una parte de la vida de Regina y de Emma y de Red y Blue. Esperaba poder compartir su alegría y sus dolores, y esperaba que un día ellas quisieran compartir las suyas.

Belle sollozó y se secó los ojos antes de sorprender a Regina tirando de ella en un tierno abrazo. "Te perdono," susurró la morena de ojos azules, en el cabello chocolate de la reina caída y el corazón de Regina revoloteó salvajemente. Sólo Emma le había dado su perdón tan fácil y tan bellamente. Era extraño y sin embargo se sentía extraordinariamente maravilloso. Se aferró a la mujer y acarició con la mano el cabello de Belle, susurrando: "Gracias."

Cuando Belle se retiró del abrazo, cogió la daga que aún estaba asentada en el suelo de piedra justo a la derecha de donde Regina estaba ahora. Cogió el metal retorcido y pasó los dedos por la superficie plana de la hoja. El nombre de Rumpelstiltskin se había ido, había desapareció del metal encantado. Él realmente había sido liberado y el poder del Oscuro ya no existía. Esta daga no era más que una hoja inofensiva, un recordatorio de lo terrible que una vez había sido. Belle sostuvo la daga y la colocó suavemente en el regazo de Regina. "¿Destruirías esto por mí?" Preguntó en voz baja, su mirada brillante se centró en la de la reina caída. "Me gustaría que esto se vaya ahora que él por fin es libre de ella."

Regina asintió en respuesta. "Sí, Belle, haré esto por ti." Ellas compartieron una larga mirada de comprensión antes de que Belle mirara a las tres mujeres y hablara. "No culpo a ninguna de ustedes de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Rumpel fue la causa de su propia ruina y lamento el dolor que le causó a todas. Y aunque sufro con el dolor de perder a mi amor, creo que la muerte fue la redención para Rumpel. Su corazón puede finalmente estar en paz."

Emma puso su mano en la de Belle y la apretó cariñosamente. "Sufrí muchos años en mi búsqueda por Regina, y cuando me sentía más desesperada o cuando el dolor parecía ser demasiado potente como para soportarlo, mi madre, Red, siempre me decía estas palabras. Ella decía que debemos mantener nuestro sufrimiento, que debemos usarlo, que tenemos que aprender de él y permitir que nos ayude a evolucionar, dejar que nos conduzca hacia adelante. Ésta es la forma en la que crecemos, me dijo. Así es como sobrevivimos."

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Snow mientras escuchaba el discurso de Emma. Red realmente había sido una madre maravillosa para la princesa, y Snow se dio cuenta ahora que tal vez si Emma se hubiera quedado con ella en el castillo, no se habría convertido en la poderosa, bondadosa y joven mujer verdaderamente sabia que era ahora. Silenciosamente agradeció a la loba por la joven en la que su hija se había convertido y por ver en Emma y en Regina todo lo que ella misma había sido incapaz de ver.

Regina compartió una mirada amorosa y una sonrisa triste con Emma al enterarse del sufrimiento de la princesa y de la comodidad y el consejo de Red. Habían sido seis terribles años para Emma, los que Regina estuvo atrapada dentro de los confines del reino ardiente de la inconsciencia. Se habían necesitado entre sí y habían sido incapaces de llegar a la otra, y eso era un recuerdo doloroso que ambas sabían que nunca se desvanecería, sin embargo, era como había dicho Emma y como le había enseñado Red una vez a la princesa. Mantendrían el sufrimiento de esos seis años. Dejando que las condujera hacia adelante con la feroz determinación de tenerse la una a la otra, de proteger la una a la otra. Dejarían que las acercara aún más y se amarían con el fuego de mil soles. Crecerían por ello. Sobrevivirían, al igual que sabían que lo haría Belle.

"Gracias a todas," susurró Belle mientras lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas. Ella sonrió con tristeza a través de las gotas saladas mientras dejaba que la bondad de las tres mujeres que la rodeaban se filtrara en ella y consolaran su corazón adolorido.

"Belle," dijo Regina, capturando la atención de la mujer, "Sé que esto es mucho para absorber en un solo día, pero todas entenderíamos si ya no desea vivir más aquí. Te invitamos a venir con nosotras, vivirías con Emma y conmigo en nuestro palacio si lo deseas. Serás parte de nuestra familia, parte de nuestro hogar."

Belle estaba realmente sorprendida por esto, y su corazón se llenó con la invitación. Fue un acto de bondad que no esperaba, pero lo apreciaba, no obstante. "Gracias," dijo, "pero me temo que los recuerdos dolorosos estarían tan presente en tu palacio, como lo están aquí. Yo fui prisionera allí durante muchos años y si no hubiera sido por el encantamiento que habías lanzado antes de ser capturada, me temo que habría muerto por falta de sustento." Regina recordaba el encanto. Lo había lanzado luego capturar a la morena. Ella había colocado Belle en una recámara oculta y había tenido gran cuidado de mantener el conocimiento y la ubicación del lugar ocultos para todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus sirvientes. No podía permitirse que Rumpel encontrara y rescatara a la chica, por lo que había lanzado un hechizo para conjurar automáticamente alimentos y bebidas para Belle tres veces al día. Dio las gracias a los dioses que había pensado hacer esto ya que una vez fue capturad, Belle seguramente habría tenido una muerte dolorosa en esa cámara tal y como dijo.

"Yo no culpo a ninguna de las dos y su amabilidad significa mucho para mí," continuó Belle, "pero también ha sido en sus manos que he perdido a mi amor mientras que ustedes conservan el suyo. Me alegro por su felicidad, pero me temo que voy me va a recordar a menudo que usted tiene tanta felicidad a costa de la mía. Me temo que sería muy doloroso para mí soportarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Espero que puedan entender esto."

"Por supuesto," murmuró Emma, apretando la mano de la mujer.

"Tal vez," habló Snow, su voz llamó la atención sorprendiendo a las otras mujeres ya que la Reina Blanca se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, "¿considerarías venir a vivir conmigo en el Reino Blanco, en mi palacio? Sé que no somos más que extrañas, pero me has ayudado mucho este día, así como a mi hija. Te debemos mucho. Te invito a vivir en mi palacio conmigo y el Rey. Puedes tener los aposentos que deseas y libertad del reinado en el castillo y las tierras del castillo. Tal vez una nueva casa sería lo mejor, una casa con pocos o ningún recuerdo de este día."

El corazón de Belle revoloteó suavemente en su pecho—por tal amor y bondad de meras extrañas, y una oferta tan generosa no menos que de la realeza. Apenas podía creer en la bondad de la gente, a veces; por eso se aferraba a ella. Es lo que siempre había buscado en los amigos, en la familia, en los extraños, y en los amantes. Era lo que había buscado en Rumpelstiltskin y, a veces, lo había encontrado, mientras que otras, sólo la había esperado. Su corazón estaba lleno con ella, incluso cuando le dolía su pérdida.

Ella respiró hondo para calmarse y miró a su alrededor el vasto espacio de la sala comedor del castillo oscuro. Había vivido aquí con Rumpel muchos años, y se había convertido en su casa, pero sin él, sólo se sentía vacío y frío. Se sentía feo y roto. Ella no quería ser parte de él por más tiempo. Quizá la Reina Blanca tenía razón—una nueva casa sería lo mejor.

Belle asintió a Snow y susurró en voz baja: "Muy bien. Si tu oferta es verdadera, la acepto con gratitud."

"Lo es," aseguró Snow, y las tres mujeres le sonrieron a Belle y esperaron en sus corazones que la mujer encontrara la paz pronto y un día, tal vez, encuentre de nuevo el amor.

Regina se empujó hacia arriba desde el suelo de piedra fría y se sintió aliviada al sentir las manos de Snow agarrando rápidamente a sus costados para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y pegándola a ella. Nunca había sentido tal agotamiento, tan profundo dolor, hasta-los-huesos. Snow entonces llevó una mano a Emma y la ayudó a subir también, seguida de Belle. Regina tendió la mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Snow, con una mirada inquisitiva a sus ojos. Cuando la Reina Blanca se limitó a asentir, Regina se envolvió en la energía y el calor de Snow y dejo que se extendiera dentro de ella, reponiendo su fuerza, aunque por muy poco.

Después de sólo un momento, Regina retiró la mano del pecho de Snow y conmocionó a todos en la sala al inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar un tierno beso en la frente de la reina reinante. "Gracias," susurró y un pequeño sollozo agitó la garganta de Snow mientras asentía contra los labios de la reina caída. Emma dio un paso hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Snow y las tres mujeres se unieron en un abrazo amoroso, mientras que Snow lloró su alegría al instante, el dolor y la culpa que había vivido por mucho tiempo en su corazón finalmente mermaron dulcemente lejos.

Regina dio un paso atrás y le pidió a Belle tomar la mano de Snow. La morena se adelantó y entrelazó los dedos con los de la reina actual. Emma rápidamente abrazó a Belle y le dio un beso en la mejilla también. "Siempre tendrás nuestra amistad y nuestra ayuda si alguna vez la necesitas," dijo Emma a la belleza de ojos azules, a lo que Belle se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y asintió con comprensión. Y con eso, Regina murmuró un conjuro en voz baja antes de agitar una mano sobre Belle y Snow y vio como las dos mujeres desaparecieron en un remolino de humo púrpura, viajando a través del tiempo y el espacio hacia el Palacio Blanco donde una rota Belle podría comenzar una nueva y esperanzadoramente hermosa vida.

Regina se volteó hacia Emma, una vez que ambas estuvieron solas y casi hizo caer a la princesa cuando se estrelló contra ella, chocando sus labios en los de Emma mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su amada. Todas sus emociones, todo lo que había estado balanceándose y rodando y rugiendo dentro de ella a lo largo de la totalidad de este terrible y tortuoso día, fluyeron por ella de una vez y gotearon en su beso. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras ponía a Emma lo más cerca posible y la besaba como si su aliento mismo viviera en los labios de la joven. Emma le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor y la misma necesidad. Nunca habían conocido tal terror, el temor real de perderse la una a la otra para siempre. Fue abrumado entonces y lo era ahora, y sabían que el recuerdo de este día continuaría abrumándolas en los próximos años.

Después de un largo momento, Emma se retiró del beso y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Regina. Miraron alrededor de los restos destrozados de la sala comedor, las imágenes inundaban sus mentes y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos antes de que la mirada de la princesa se encontrara con la de la reina caída y le susurrara dulcemente. "¿Me llevas a casa, amor?"

Regina sonrió y le dio un casto beso, humedecido por las lágrimas, en los labios a Emma, evocando la imagen de su casa cuando sus labios se rozaron tiernamente juntos. El remolino familiar y reconfortante de su magia las rodeó y les prometió el descanso, llevándolas lejos y regresándolas a la comodidad de su pequeña familia.

* * *

**Había olvidado decirles que hoy publicaré tres capítulos, así que este no es el ultimo de hoy. :)  
**


	52. El Aleteo de los Corazones Tímidos

**Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que lo disfruten. :D**

**N/A _"Es triste decirlo, pero creo que estamos en la recta final, mis amigos. Veo algunos capítulos restantes para esta historia, aunque estoy pensando mucho una secuela. Déjame saber lo que piensan a medida que avanzamos hacia el final en los próximos capítulos._**

_**Ah, y este capítulo ocurre el mismo día que el cap. 51, y realmente me encantó escribirlo. Sólo un montón de buenas sensaciones y cierta tensión encantadora. ¡Disfrutenlo! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Cincuenta y Dos: El Aleteo de los Corazones Tímidos

Oscuras pestañas revolotearon sobre los ojos chocolate mientras Red se despertaba lentamente, a pesar de que luchó por permanecer dormida. Se acurrucó en la almohada y fue entonces cuando un olor la abrumó. No estaba sola. Respiró profundamente e inhaló el aroma familiar de vainilla y cítricos. Blue.

Los ojos de Red se abrieron y se enfocaron inmediatamente en la cascada de cabellos chocolate desplegados frente a ella, el cuerpo pequeño, y cálido presionado firmemente contra el suyo, y su brazo envuelto con fuerza alrededor de una cintura delgada. La ex hada estaba a la derecha del cuerpo de Red, ya que ambas debieron haberse quedado dormidas en algún momento. Red no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se extendía poco a poco en sus labios y antes de que pudiera detenerse, frotó su nariz en el cabello de la mujer y dejó que el aroma fluyera a través ella e hiciera a su cuerpo zumbar. La sensación la sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Blue desde el fatídico día en que la ex hada se había estrellado, literalmente, con Emma en una pequeña aldea en el mercado del reino vecino, y con el tiempo se había vuelto muy unida a la mujer menuda; ella, sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a evaluar su relación con Blue o cómo se sentía acerca de la mujer.

Eran amigas, queridas amigas, y pasaban gran parte de sus días y muchas de sus noches juntas sólo conversando o paseando por los jardines del castillo, mientras que Regina y Emma se obsesionaban por la otra o se encerraban en su dormitorio. Las dos Almas Gemelas se habían vuelto tan unidas que difícilmente se podría encontrar a una sin la otra, aunque Red había sido advertida por Regina de que algo así podría ocurrir ya que sus almas seguían fundiéndose y entrelazándose. Ella estaba feliz por su hija, más que feliz, sobre todo después de la tortura que Emma había sufrido en los últimos años sin Regina. Siempre fue como si existiera un vacío dentro de la rubia que Red nunca había sido capaz de llenar independientemente de la forma en que lo intentara, aunque aún así habían tenido muchos momentos maravillosos. Estaba agradecida por cada momento, los buenos y los malos, y estaba agradecido ahora por el regreso de Regina, por que finalmente se llenó ese vacío dentro de su preciosa hija. Ella quería que ellas tuvieran su tiempo, por lo que le dio el suyo a Blue y se complacida de tener la compañía de la mujer ya que de otro modo, habría estado sola con bastante frecuencia.

Le gustaba conversar con la ex hada y encontró que mucho de lo que la mujer tenía para decir era bastante fascinante. Blue había vivido casi tres siglos como Fae y había visto tantas cosas que sus historias eran prácticamente infinitas, pero lo que Red más amaba eran los momentos en los que Blue hablaba de sus luchas como mortal, de la transición de hada a humana. La loba se sorprendió al enterarse de que un Fae no tiene emociones humanas, sólo la conciencia y la capacidad de simpatizar con sus pupilos. No tenían ninguna necesidad de la interacción física ni ningún deseo de ello. No hacían parejas y no nacían, sino que eran creados a partir de polvo de hadas. Todo era bastante sorprendente y Red amaba las historias sobre primeros meses de Blue como mortal—su primera experiencia con la comida, su primera experiencia con el baño, y similares. Casi todas las historias hacían reír a Red y Blue la regañaba juguetonamente por burlarse.

Red compartía historias propias, a cambio, historias de sus días en el bosque con Snow, de su primera carrera perfecta habiendo ganado control sobre su lobo, y de sus años con Emma. Ahora se daba cuenta al pensar en esto que sus sentimientos por la ex hada estaban muy evolucionados y eran más profundo, y sin pensarlo, acercó más a la mujer, volviendo a sorprenderse cuando su cuerpo zumbó una vez más. Se sentía mejor de lo que Red hubiera imaginado, tener a la pequeña morena escondida cómodamente en ella. De hecho, se deleitaba con ello, sin siquiera darse cuenta o notar el bajo ronroneo y el gemido que vibro en su pecho y garganta mientras envolvía su cuerpo con más fuerza alrededor de Blue.

Blue fue despertada por un cálido tarareo zumbando en su cuerpo y un ronroneo vibrando contra su espalda. Poco a poco se sumió en la conciencia mientras inconscientemente se presionaba más en el calor alrededor de ella antes de darse cuenta de la fuente de calor y del gemido. Parpadeó abriendo los ojos y miró hacia abajo para ver un delgado, pero fuerte brazo, envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su torso mientras estaba envuelta fuertemente en la larga, y cálida figura de Red. Su respiración instantáneamente se enganchó en su garganta antes de aumentar al mismo ritmo de la ola que recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación que nunca había experimentado en sus cortos años como mortal, hormigueó deliciosamente en su carne antes de viajar a través de sus miembros, revoloteando abajo en su abdomen, y luego disparándose directamente a la cúspide de sus muslos. Ella casi gimió en voz alta por la sensación, ya que se sorprendió y emocionó mientras se aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Red fue inmediatamente consciente de que Blue había despertado al oír el rápido cambio en su respiración seguido de la repentina aceleración del pulso de su corazón. Ella temió por un momento que Blue se asustaría al encontrarse a sí misma en los brazos de Red y no querría estar allí, pero en ese momento un olor embriagador salió de la ex hada en ondas expansivas y espesó el aire a su alrededor. Excitación. Los ojos de Red giraron y su cuerpo, espontáneamente, se tambaleó hacia delante, presionándose más en la espalda de la mujer mientras un gruñido brotaba de la garganta de la loba, y el olor sólo se magnificó.

La ex hada no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta era sin duda una experiencia humana con la que todavía tenía que lidiar, pero no tardó en reconocer la sensación de lo que era. Estaba excitada, muy excitada, y la comprensión de cuanto giraba su cabeza y en su corazón, cayendo en picada a su estómago. Nunca había considerado estos aspectos de ser mortal, nunca había sido besada ni tocada ni nada más allá. Ella nunca había pensado en ello, ya que nunca había sido un problema y había asumido que simplemente que nunca lo sería. Trescientos años como un hada habían hecho que la excitación, el sexo y el contacto físico de cualquier tipo, en realidad, fueran del todo ajenos a ella. Ahora que los estaba experimentando, sin embargo, le daban un poco de miedo. Era abrumador, demasiado abrumador, y necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba entender y ella sabía que la loba le proporcionaría la mayor cantidad, por lo que susurró tímidamente a través de su temblorosa respiración, "¿Red?"

El corazón de Red se apretó con fuerza en su pecho cuando oyó la inseguridad decorando su propio nombre en la voz de Blue. Ella sabía que la mujer no estaba muy familiarizada con la amplia gama de emociones y experiencias humanas y debía estar asustada por lo que Red podía sentir lo que ahora estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo. Ella sólo quería consolar a la ex hada, quería que viera que algunos aspectos de un ser mortal podían ser muy encantadores e incluso maravillosos. Ella frotó su rostro en el cabello de Blue una vez más y llevó sus labios a la oreja de la mujer. "No temas, Blue," susurró e instantáneamente, el cuerpo de Blue se relajó, aunque su respiración seguía siendo desigual y su pulso acelerado. "Lo que sientes es natural," continuó Red, "y está a salvo conmigo."

El corazón de Blue revoloteó violentamente en su pecho con las palabras. Red siempre fue muy amable con ella, tan amante, y ella de hecho siempre se había sentido segura con la loba. Se volteó rápidamente en los brazos de Red de modo que ahora estaban de frente entre sí, los grandes ojos marrones de Blue buscaban los de Red desesperadamente por respuestas y por más tranquilidad. "Nunca he sentido algo como esto", susurró tímidamente a la loba, sus mejillas se enrojecían con su vergüenza.

"No necesitas avergonzarte," le dijo Red, llevando una mano para jugar con sus dedos en la mejilla enrojecida de la ex hada, mientras compartían el mismo aire, sus rostros sólo separados por escasos centímetros. "Dime qué es lo que sientes."

Blue tragó el creciente nudo en su garganta y reunió toda la confianza y la seguridad que encontró en los ojos de Red antes de contestar. "Calor," dijo, con lo que Red sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara, por lo que hizo. "Un hormigueo", dijo, "en todas partes". Red cerró los ojos por un momento y calmó la reacción de su cuerpo ante las palabras, antes de enfocar su mirada de nuevo en Blue y asentir para que siguiera adelante.

"Mi... Mi corazón está acelerado," dijo Blue.

"Al igual que el mío," admitió Red con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y yo..." comenzó Blue, pero la palabra murió rápidamente en su garganta mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.

"Puedes decírmelo," susurró Red.

"Me _duele,_" dijo Blue en un tono voz tan bajo que hizo que Red agradeciera su elevada audición. "No duele tanto como incómoda."

El corazón de Red latía salvajemente en su pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y en llamas, una sensación que no había experimentado en muchos años. Era emocionante después de tanto tiempo. Se humedeció los labios inconscientemente y le preguntó: "¿Dónde?"

La ex hada entonces sorprendió a fondo a la loba al tomar su mano y halar de ella hacia su estómago. Red podía sentir el estómago de Blue temblar bajo el toque compartido mientras la mujer susurraba: "Aquí", antes de permitir que sus manos viajaran más abajo hasta de situarse justo en el vértice de sus muslos. "Y aquí," dijo Blue sin aliento y Red gruño en voz alta, con los ojos en blanco de nuevo cuando Blue movió sus manos unidas de nuevo hasta su almohada compartida, pero no la soltó. "¿Eso es natural?" Preguntó, sin saber.

"Sí," dijo la loba, tragando saliva, mientras inconscientemente se desplazaba aún más cerca de a la otra, con sus rostros ahora sólo a un soplo de distancia y sus dedos atados juntos.

"Estoy muy abrumada, Red," susurró Blue con voz temblorosa, confiándole a la loba su inseguridad. "Incluso nunca he sido besada."

El corazón de Red se fundió por el cauteloso, y tímido tono en la voz de Blue y el rubor carmesí que decoraba las mejillas de la ex hada. Ella tomó aire y esperó que la mujer fuera receptiva a lo que estaba a punto de decir. Apretó cariñosamente la mano a Blue y le preguntó: "¿Te gustaría probarlo... conmigo?"

Sus miradas se encontraron con fuerza, ambas mujeres buscando en los ojos de la otra tranquilidad, aceptación y el deseo compartido. Estaba allí; cada pedacito de ello estaba ardiendo y quemaba ambos pares de orbes chocolate y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Lengua se Blue inconscientemente se deslizó por su labio inferior y su respiración quedó atrapada y mantenida en sus pulmones, a la espera, mientras asentía contra la almohada.

"Cierra los ojos," susurró Red. Las pestañas de la ex hada se cerraron con la orden de la loba y sintió la caricia de nariz de Red haciéndole círculos afectuosamente. Ella sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, su corazón saltaba en su pecho con la sensación, y el zumbido de su cuerpo sólo crecía. Ella sintió el cálido aliento de Red en sus labios y luego todo su cuerpo se sintió como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Esperó con ansiedad, ahora anhelando profundamente una experiencia que nunca había conocido, y que estaba a sólo un suspiro de distancia de tener.

Justo cuando los labios de Red descendieron para capturar los de Blue, un remolino de humo púrpura ondeó a través de la habitación de Red antes de disiparse para revelar a Regina y a Emma, con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y sus cuerpos desplomándose contra la otra.

Los ojos tanto de la bruja como los de la princesa se agrandaron por la vista ante ellas, antes de que Regina estallara en una fuerte carcajada, regañandolas juguetonamente, "¡te dije que descansaras!" Red ignorado por completo el comentario salió de la cama con velocidad sobrenatural y al instante tuvo a las dos mujeres levantadas por completo del suelo y envueltas firmemente en ella, sin darle a cualquiera tiempo para evaluar lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Tanto Regina como Emma gruñeron por la pura fuerza del abrazo de Red a pesar de que hicieron todo lo posible para devolver su afecto. Después de un largo momento, sin embargo, no había indicios de que Red las pondría en el suelo, así que las dos mujeres exhaustas simplemente se relajaron y colgaron allí, descansando sus cabezas sobre los fuertes hombros de la loba.

Cuando Red finalmente las puso suavemente sobre el suelo de nuevo, Blue se acercó para abrazarlas. Todas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntas otra vez, de estar en casa, y de estar a salvo, antes de que Red rompiera el silencio y pregunta en voz baja, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Más de lo que cualquiera de nosotras tiene la energía de contar ahora," dijo Regina, con su cuerpo hundiéndose pesadamente contra el de Emma. "Necesitamos mucho descanso, pero voy a compartir mis recuerdos contigo cuando nos despertemos, Red."

Red se tragó su protesta mientras digería la lamentable visión de su hija y la reina caída. Parecía incluso que estar de pie era mucho esfuerzo para ellas, por lo que la loba simplemente asintió con comprensión y antes de que Regina o Emma siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la loba las tenía a ambas alzadas del suelo una vez más. Red, con gran parte de su energía de vuelta y sólo impulsada por el zumbido persistente en su cuerpo por su momento con Blue, corrió con las dos mujeres la única planta que las separaba de sus aposentos en la Torre Norte y las puso suavemente sobre su cama en pocos minutos.

Regina simplemente se tiró y dijo: "Gracias, querida." Emma, sin embargo, alcanzó a la loba y la atrajo en un abrazo profundo y amoroso. Las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Red mientras hundías la cara en los rizos dorados de su hija y su corazón se apretó fuertemente en su pecho. Llevó la nariz al cuello de Emma y la acarició cariñosamente antes de susurrar: "Te quiero mucho, Emma."

Los ojos esmeralda brillaron por las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Emma y ella volteó la cara para colocar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Red. "Y yo a ti, Madre," susurró en respuesta. "Calma tu corazón. Estoy bien ahora."

Red asintió suavemente en el pelo de Emma y plantó besos en los rizos dorados antes de salir a regañadientes del abrazo y colocar otro beso sobre la frente de la rubia. "Ahora duerme, mi niña," susurró antes de girarse y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la alcoba. Red vaciló en la puerta, no quería dejar a las dos mujeres ya que había estado profundamente preocupada, pero cuando se volteó de nuevo hacia las dos, vio que tanto Emma como Regina habían caído de nuevo en la enorme cama. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados dulcemente sobre las mantas y las dos habían caído en su muy necesario sueño.

La loba tiró suavemente de las puertas para que se cerraran detrás de ella y se dirigió al pasillo, corrió a su dormitorio, una vez más, su corazón llenó de felicidad y casi amenazando a los confines de su pecho. Emma estaba bien. Regina también. Ella misma estaba bien, y sólo podía suponer que Snow estaba bien también. Todo estaba bien, y su familia estaba junta de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la emoción del sentimiento, con el alivio y la alegría que burbujeaba maravillosamente en su interior. En este momento, se sentía libre de una carga y libre de preocupaciones, y ese sentimiento la hizo correr hacia su dormitorio, su velocidad lobo la tuvo de pie fuera de la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

Red abrió las puertas a sus aposentos y se sorprendió al descubrir que Blue la esperaba, de pie tímidamente a los pies de la cama de la loba con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza frente a ella, mientras se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Cruzaron miradas mientras Red cruzaba el umbral, ambos corazones llenos por el momento. Una sonrisa brillante estiraba los labios de Red y una igualmente brillante le hacía eco en las propias facciones de Blue, y antes de que Red siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se disparó a través del espacio que la separaba de la ex hada y reclamó la boca de la mujer con la suya.

Era potente, dulce, tierno, doloroso, y todo en el medio, y cuando finalmente se separaron, Red se echó hacia atrás para capturar la mirada de Blue y sólo vio el asombro y el deseo en las profundidades oscuras. Deslizó una mano por el cabello de la ex hada antes de acariciar su mejilla y esperó a que Blue dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Blue, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ella abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Ella se quedó sin habla y el corazón le latía alocadamente en su pecho, su cuerpo electrificado con la sensación. No tenía palabras para ello, así que en vez de hablar, simplemente alzó una mano para acariciar la nuca de Red y se estrelló en sus labios aún hormigueantes, una vez más.

* * *

**Y Regina rompiendo momentos... Aunque aquí entre nos, yo también lo hubiera hecho solo para verles las caras. xD**

**Hasta mañana. ^-^**


	53. A Estar Juntas

**N/A_ "Súper sentimental el principio, por lo menos para mí. Escribí la primera mitad de este capítulo con la banda sonora de "Too Late" de M83. Denle una oportunidad. Puede que encuentren el efecto magnifico._**

_**Un muy pequeño salto en el tiempo tiene lugar a mitad de este capítulo. No es gran cosa, sin embargo. Y un poco de humor después de toda esa angustia. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Cincuenta y tres: A Estar Juntas

Regina parpadeó lentamente despertándose, sus nublados ojos chocolate se adaptaban a la luz de la mañana, que ahora se filtraba en su dormitorio. Mientras su visión se centraba, una impresionante sonrisa estiró sus labios, ya que dos hermosos orbes esmeralda la miraban a sólo un suspiro de distancia. Emma. La reina caída deslizó una mano delgada a través del corto espacio que separaba a los dos cuerpos repuestos y la arrastró tiernamente hasta la limpia piel. Se había despertado en algún momento de la noche y se encontró con que las dos todavía estaban vestidas y descansaban sobre las mantas de su enorme cama. Había hecho un trabajo rápido con su ropa con un movimiento de su muñeca antes de deslizarlas a ambas debajo de las sábanas, atrayendo más cerca a su amada, y buscando el sueño una vez más.

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios cuando los dedos de Regina ahora tocaban melodías suaves sobre la piel de Emma, girando y acariciando suavemente desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los hombros, desde el pecho hasta el cuello. Ellas simplemente se miraron entre sí mientras la bruja tallaba a la princesa con senderos preciosos de aprecio y posesión, ambos corazones latían a un ritmo perfecto, ambas maravillosamente vivas, y ambas magníficamente presente. Casi se habían perdido la una a la otra, casi habían seguido la llamada seductora de la muerte en medio de la confusión y el dolor. Habían bailado en el precipicio, solitario y defectuoso, buscándose la una a la otra, sin poderse tocar. Habían luchado por respirar, por impulso, por presencia. Habían vuelto a la otra, ya que sabían que siempre sería así.

Los dedos de Regina se deslizaron hacia arriba y sobre el hoyuelo en barbilla de Emma, sumergiéndose en la pequeña grieta allí antes de trazar los suaves labios rosados de su amada. Su toque revoloteó dulcemente sobre sus mejillas y sus sienes, sus pestañas doradas y su nariz de botón. Memorizando el sentimiento, la forma en la que Emma se sentía bajo sus dedos, la manera en la que Emma se sentía en su corazón, en el interior de sus temblorosas, y enredadas almas. Dejó que el sentimiento se filtra en ella. Lo dejó caer en sus pulmones y bellamente lo soplo lejos en su aliento. Dejó el dolor en su pecho, el más exquisito y delicado dolor que hubiera conocido—en su inmensa magnitud, en su pulcritud. Emma era un tesoro en cada una de sus células, creciendo bellamente en ella, devorando a su oscuridad y de alguna manera haciéndola gloriosamente limpia de nuevo. Con Emma, ella era nueva. Ella había cambiado, hasta la médula de sus huesos. Ella era pura.

La morena apreciaba la agitación en su pecho, el temblor de su piel, mientras se abría totalmente al sentimiento. Su carne, sus órganos, su propio espíritu se extendía por completo a la princesa, ya que sólo Emma la había hecho sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para permitirlo, y ella se sacudía con la sensación del amor de Emma deslizándose a lo largo de su exposición, corriendo por sus venas. Dejó que la dominara, dejó que la consumiera por completo y la trajera a la vida de una manera que nunca había sabido posible. Eran uno, tan intrincada e íntimamente entrelazadas que Regina no sabía donde sus extremos se reunían o cuando su cuerpo se dividían en dos. Sentía el toque de sus propias manos, ya que temblaban sobre la carne de la princesa, sintió la oleada de amor, de deseo, que se filtraba por las células de Emma, mientras tiraban del corazón de Emma, y se juntaban entre los muslos de Emma. Sentía cada respiración incluso mientras era retenida y mantenida en la garganta de su amada. Sentía cada temblor, cada maravilloso susurro de necesidad, como si fueran suyos, y ciertamente, lo eran. Ella era Emma y Emma era ella, Almas Gemelas destinadas. Eran la propia definición de amor, de poder, y destino. Ellas eran el ejemplo más fiel de lo que significa estar unidos, estar juntos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente de los ojos chocolate mientras el asombro de Regina, por su impresionante amor, consumía el aire a su alrededor y su suave mano se hundió en la parte posterior del cuello de Emma, sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos dorados, y acercó los labios de la princesa a los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios se rozaron, húmedos con sus lágrimas compartidas, ambas mujeres abrumadas por la magia que habita en su interior y la belleza del reencuentro. Sus labios se acariciaron, uniéndose tiernamente juntos, deslizándose sigilosamente contra los otros, y silenciosamente comunicándose todas las palabras nunca podrían explicar o expresar. Era un beso lleno de confesiones, lleno de posibilidades y lleno de belleza. Era un beso que lo decía todo, incluso en el silencio que bailaba dentro de la habitación.

Cuando la necesidad de aire las abrumó, se retiraron de mala gana, y entre lágrimas el chocolate se encontró con el esmeralda brillante una vez más. Regina sintió un estallido de alegría ondulando a través de su vínculo, y se coló en ella desde el corazón y el alma de Emma, mientras una brillante sonrisa iluminaba los hermosos rasgos de la princesa. El aliento de la reina caída se enganchó en su garganta mientras su vista se hundía maravillosamente en ella y encendía fuego en todo su ser. Ella nunca se cansaría de esto; jamás sufriría por otra cosa, o algo más. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, en esa la sonrisa impresionante, y en el poderoso batir de su corazón que sin esfuerzo transformaba su pulso acelerado en una sinfonía.

Trazó sus dedos sobre la sonrisa de Emma, una vez más, y finalmente permitió que su voz pintara el aire mientras susurraba: "¿Por qué es esa hermosa sonrisa, mi amor?"

Emma levantó su propia mano para envolverla al alrededor de la de Regina y llevó los dedos de la morena a sus labios. Besó cada punta antes de apretar los labios al centro de la palma de la mujer y atar sus dedos dulcemente juntos. "Nos vamos a casar," susurró Emma, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apretaba sus bocas de nuevo juntas en un ardiente beso, sus palabras eran una revelación que bailaba bellamente en el corazón de Regina.

"En efecto lo haremos, Emma," susurró contra los labios de la rubia, ambas sonriéndose entre sí, ambas meciéndose bellamente en la melodía de su alegría.

* * *

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que Regina y Emma habían regresado del castillo oscuro. La mañana después de su regreso, una vez que ambas estuvieron bien descansadas, las dos mujeres compartieron sus recuerdos con Red y Blue, y Regina compartió sus recuerdos con Emma también, ya que la princesa había estado del todo inconsciente de la casi-muerte de su madre y la ayuda de Snow para salvar la vida de Red. Después de eso, Emma se aferró inseparablemente a Red durante días. Ella no pudo evitar la sensación, el miedo escalofriante que la invadió al ver las imágenes que destellaban en la mente de Regina, al ver el camisón ensangrentado de su amada y sus lágrimas mientras acunaba a una temblorosa, desnuda y agonizante Red, gritando para que la mujer aguantara.

Las imágenes que se habían filtrado en los sueños de la princesa y le impidieron dormir muchas noches. Entonces Había pasado casi todos los días durante una semana pegada al lado de su madre, no es que Red se quejara. La loba había sido un desastre de preocupación por su amada hija; por lo tanto, se deleitaba con todos los minutos preciosos junto a la rubia. Pasaron la mayor parte de la semana paseando por los jardines juntas, acostadas en las altas hierbas de los prados, sólo hablando. Hablaron de todo, de la propuesta de Emma de matrimonio y de la tímida pero amorosa aceptación de Regina, del romance floreciente de Red y Blue y de la redención de Snow. Lloraron juntas y rieron juntas y se tranquilizaron a sí mismas con abrazos afectuosos y muy cercanos. Había sido un alivio para ambas, un tipo de terapia.

A la semana siguiente, Regina y Emma se habían sentado tanto con Red como con Blue para hablar de sus planes para la ceremonia de matrimonio. Después del trauma de casi perderse unas a otras, aún fresco y punzante en sus memorias, ambas deseaban que la ceremonia fuera lo más breve posible, un deseo apoyado tanto por la loba como por la ex hada. Sería un asunto pequeño, tranquilo y confortable, que se celebraría en los jardines del castillo en los prados favoritos de Emma. Tampoco querían nada terriblemente formal o del estandarte real. No importaba que Regina fuera una ex reina o que Emma fuera una princesa. Ellas simplemente eran ellas mismas, Emma y Regina, dos mujeres devotamente enamoradas, nada más y nada menos.

Después de mucha discusión, la pequeña familia había decidido que la ceremonia tendría lugar en tres días, entonces, Regina y Emma estaban ahora sentadas lado a lado en el pequeño banco delante de su gran armario en la intimidad de su alcoba, sus dedos entrelazados dulcemente en sus regazos mientras sus muslos se presionaban por la posición. La reina caída miró a la rubia y le preguntó: "¿Estás segura, Emma?"

"Sí, siempre y cuando estés realmente de acuerdo," dijo la princesa , asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto, querida," acordó Regina. "¿Estás lista, entonces?" Emma sólo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Regina hizo un gesto con la mano delante del gran espejo de su tocador. El panel se ondulo para revelar el inquietante, rostro azul del genio.

"Muéstrame a Snow White," ordenó Regina, y tanto ella como Emma esperaron con gran expectación que el vidrio se ondulara, una vez más, para revelar un cuarto desordenado que ambas mujeres inmediatamente reconocieron como una de las salas de almacenamiento en el Ala Este del Castillo Blanco así como la destacada parte de atrás del vestido de la reina reinante ya que la mujer estaba inclinada torpemente, escarbando en un gran baúl. "Déjanos a ser escuchadas," ordenó Regina de nuevo y esperó a que el vidrio a brillara de azul lustroso antes de ladrar fuertemente, "¡SNOW!" Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

La Reina Blanca lanzó un grito y cayó hacia adelante en el baúl, sus piernas se agitaban mientras ambas Regina y Emma inmediatamente levantaron sus manos, ahuecando sus bocas al unísono para evitar reírse a lo más alto posible, aunque el cuerpo de la princesa estaba vibrando por el esfuerzo que le tomó. Una vez que Snow finalmente salió del baúl con ninguna gota de la gracia propia de una reina, la mujer de pelo negro se disparó rápidamente al espejo con los amplios, ojos esmeralda y ansiosamente le habló a los dos. "¡Regina! ¿Qué es? ¿Les ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué está mal?" divagó Snow en un estado de pánico.

Regina se tragó la risa dolorosamente y contestó. "Nada querida, aparte del hecho de que tu hija y yo estábamos tratando con la imagen de tu trasero empujado tan groseramente en nuestras caras." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Regina, Emma no pudo sostenerse más, y la princesa estalló en una ronda carcajadas estridentes que hicieron a la reina caída sonreír ampliamente a su lado y Snow sólo frunció los labios con disgusto.

La reina reinante dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que nada parecía fuera de sí antes de conducir sus ojos a Regina y preguntarle. "¿Por qué, entonces, debes ladrar mi nombre en tal estado de pánico?"

"Porque, Snow, eso te hizo caer en un baúl," respondió Regina, sonriendo mientras Emma seguía temblando de la risa, "y como ya no estoy malvada, tengo que encontrar nuevas maneras de entretenerme a mí misma, y al parecer a Emma también." Snow suspiró dramáticamente, aunque no pudo evitar la risa que burbujeaba ahora en su propia garganta, estimulada por el tono lúdico de la voz de Regina y la continua alegría en la risa de la princesa.

Una vez que la risa compartida se calmó, Snow sonrió dulcemente a las dos mujeres y les preguntó, "¿Necesitan de mí?"

"Así es, en realidad," contestó Emma, sin dejar de reír un poco mientras hablaba. "Regina y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de tres días, y nos gustaría mucho que _tu_ asistieras." Emma hizo hincapié en la palabra para que Snow pudiera ser claramente consciente de que la invitación no se extendía al Rey. Emma ya no consideraba a James parte de su vida y por lo tanto no quería que asistiera, una decisión muy apoyada y respetada por su amada.

Los ojos de Snow instantáneamente brillaron con lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza ya que su inmensa alegría en ese momento la dejó sin voz. Regina sonrió a la mujer de pelo negro antes de añadir: "En realidad, Snow, Emma y yo estábamos esperando que oficiaras la ceremonia. Eres la reina reinante después de todo."

Snow miró de un lado y al otro entre la bruja y la princesa, sus lágrimas ahora corrían abiertamente de sus ojos color esmeralda mientras una hermosa sonrisa estiraba sus labios. "Nada significa más para mí," susurró, con la voz quebrada. "Gracias a las dos."

"Por supuesto, Snow," dijo Emma dulcemente. Luego miró a Regina inquisitivamente y la bruja se limitó a asentir, por lo que la princesa se volteó hacia el espejo y volvió a hablarle a su madre biológica. "Si te parece bien, nos gustaría invitarte a venir lo antes posible, ya que Red ha planeado una especie de pequeña celebración la tarde antes de la ceremonia. Belle es bienvenida, por supuesto, si desea asistir."

La Reina Blanca estaba prácticamente vibrando con su alegría y su emoción. Finalmente se había ganando un lugar nuevamente en la vida de su hija y en la de Regina también, y aunque le dolía la relación rota de su marido con su hija, entendía la incapacidad de Emma de perdonar al hombre por el momento o tal vez nunca. Ella misma luchaba con eso a veces. Esperaba que algún día, sin embargo, todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Snow asintió rápidamente a las dos, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo ya que simplemente no podía evitarlo, a lo que Regina sólo rodó los ojos mientras Emma se echaba a reír. "¡Sí, por supuesto!" exclamó Snow. "¿Debería ir ahora? ¿Esta noche?"

"Puedes venir esta noche, querida," le respondió Regina. "Simplemente llámame por el espejo una vez que tengas tus asuntos en orden, y voy a abrir un portal para ti."

"Muy bien," respondió la mujer de pelo negro, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente a la pareja. "Voy a llamar pronto."

Regina simplemente asintió con la cabeza y agitó la mano, la superficie del espejo se onduló en respuesta antes de que ella y Emma se reunieran una vez más con sus propios reflejos. La bruja se volteó en el banco para hacer frente a su amada y sus miradas se encontraron con ternura. Regina frotó su pulgar sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Emma cariñosamente antes de llevarla a su boca y colocando un suave beso a la palma de la princesa. "Al parecer haz disfrutado bastante de ese pequeño espectáculo," dijo, sonriéndole maliciosamente a la rubia.

Ella se deleitaba con el sonido de la hermosa risa de Emma y la llenaba de alegría el haber sido capaz de provocar ese sonido en la princesa, aunque hubiera sido a costa de Snow White, o tal vez especialmente porque había sido a costa de Snow. Regina se encontró bastante aficionada a la reina reinante en estos días, lo cual fue una sorpresa muy particular, sin embargo, eso sin duda no significaba que no podía tener todavía algo de diversión con Snow de vez en cuando.

Emma se rió alegremente y se inclinó para dar un beso amoroso en los labios de Regina antes de susurrar, "Oh, Regina, no pretendamos. Ambas sabemos que nadie lo ha disfrutado más que tú." La princesa se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia su enorme cama, tirando de su parte superior y sonriendo seductoramente sobre su hombro a su pronto-a-ser esposa.

Todo el cuerpo de Regina se incendió con la vista y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. "Tienes razón, querida," estuvo de acuerdo, riendo, mientras rápidamente seguía a su princesa a la cama. "Tienes razón."

* * *

**Amo la venita malvada de Regina. xD**

**Bueno gente, este es el primero de los tres capítulos que publicare hoy. Estas serán mis últimas actualizaciones de este fic, espero que las disfruten. ^-^**


	54. Que puedan Siempre

**N/A _"Celebración Pre-boda y tiempo en familia. Pequeño capítulo peculiar. Espero que todos lo disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet"_**

* * *

Capítulo Cincuenta y Cuatro: Puedes Siempre

"¿Deberíamos brindar por?" Preguntó Blue, su voz se arrastraba ligeramente. La sensación de embriaguez era muy nueva para ella, aunque estaba disfrutando bastante. El cálido zumbido en su estómago y su cabeza mantuvieron sus labios estirados en una sonrisa continua mientras ella, Red, Regina, Emma, y Snow estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa redonda en el comedor. Gran cantidad de vino había sido consumido en el transcurso de la noche, y todas estaban sintiendo sus efectos, aunque, realmente, mucho vino se había consumido continuamente durante los últimos dos días, por lo que era muy posible cada una de las mujeres simplemente hubiera mantenido un nivel saludable de intoxicación a lo largo.

Habían sido unos emocionantes y bastante agradables dos días desde la llegada de la Reina Blanca ya que las mujeres habían compartido muchas risas, muchos juegos, y muchas conversaciones. Realmente ha sido una maravillosa y prolongada celebración para la princesa y la bruja. Regina y Emma habían disfrutado mucho por sí mismas y estaban agradecidas por el amor y el apoyo mostrado por sus amigas y familia. Habían esperado que Belle asistiera también, pero la morena de ojos azules se habían negado amablemente a su invitación, por temor a que esta celebración fuera demasiado pronto como para ella para disfrutarla de verdad. Envió a su amor, sin embargo, y tanto la princesa como la reina caída enviaron el suyo a cambio.

"Hemos hecho casi diez rondas de brindis ya esta noche, Blue," contestó Red, riendo mientras acariciaba el muslo de la ex hada por debajo de la mesa. Miró a Emma que estaba sentada a su izquierda, con los ojos nublados por la intoxicación, seguida por Regina y, finalmente, por Snow. Todas ellas simplemente se encogieron de hombros y asintieron en acuerdo de una nueva ronda de brindis, con lo que Red sólo suspiró y dijo: "Muy bien. Blue, deberás brindar primero, entonces."

Blue casi se atragantó con el vino ya que iba a hablar antes de tragar y sus mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron de vergüenza, aunque las otras simplemente se rieron y la animaron a hacer su brindis. Levantó la copa y arrastró las palabras, "Por Emma y Regina, que puedan tener muchas noches de pasión." Una risa se hizo eco alrededor de la mesa. Parecía que la pequeña morena se entusiasmaba con cada bebida y maravillosamente salía de su caparazón de timidez habitual. Regina gritó fuertemente, "¡Aquí, aquí!" por lo que cada una de las mujeres sólo se rieron más antes de que todas bebieran al unísono.

Luego Snow levantó su copa, sus pálidas mejillas se teñían rojas por su embriaguez, y tomó su turno. "Por Emma y Regina, para que puedan siempre encontrar a la otr-" Regina se lanzó rápidamente a su izquierda y apretó la mano sobre la boca de la Reina Blanca por lo que todas se echaron a reír una vez más. "¡No te _atrevas_, Snow!" dijo Regina juguetonamente. "Me niego a beber tal brindis."

Emma, Red y Blue dijeron cada una, "¡Aquí, aquí!" ante la declaración de Regina y bebieron mientras Snow gruñía y apretaba los labios una vez levantado el agarre de la reina caída. Y Regina rápidamente levantó su copa y dijo, "He aquí a la belleza de la Telepatía. Puede que ninguna de ustedes tenga soportar tales tonterías entre Emma y yo" Snow golpeo juguetonamente el costado de Regina mientras todas bebían de nuevo por el brindis. La cabeza de Emma se balanceaba ligeramente mientras su intoxicación crecía y le esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente torcida a su amada.

_Oh Regina, ¡yo siempre te encontraré_! Susurró en la mente de la bruja e incluso mentalmente, habló arrastrando las palabras.

Regina se rió y respondió, _te encontraras a ti misma siendo enviada a casa con Snow si no te portas bien, amor._

_Eres hermosa_, respondió Emma rápidamente, riendo dulcemente mientras lo hacía.

_Y tu está muy ebria, querida,_ contestó Regina, aunque no pudo evitar el aleteo en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Emma siempre la hacía sentir tan hermosa, tan amada. La princesa era increíblemente encantadora.

Emma se levantó su propia copa y llamó: "Esto es por Regina y por este vino que conjuró." Red resopló ruidosamente mientras se atragantaba con su bebida y se echaba a reír. Ella se inclinó y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija, tirando de Emma y plantando un beso descuidado en los rizos dorados. Tanto la princesa como la ex hada habían hecho una completamente entretenida combinación, ya que ninguna tenía mucha tolerancia a los efectos del vino. Red se había deleitado con el espectáculo, sin poder parar de reír en casi la totalidad de los dos días habían estado celebrando. Estaba tan llena de alegría que sentía como si fuera a explotar simplemente con ella. Su hija se iba a casar con una mujer que Red, verdaderamente admiraba, respetaba y amaba. Emma estaba bien y feliz, y Red sólo podía sentirse orgullosa y feliz. Era perfecto.

Regina, riendo, se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la copa de Emma. "Creo que es muy posible que hayas tenido suficiente, querida," dijo, advirtiendo adorablemente a su amada. Su mano resplandeció en un púrpura brillante y el vino de Emma se convirtió instantáneamente en agua. La princesa se quejó con decepción, a pesar de que rápidamente tomó la mano de la bruja y le dio un tierno beso en la parte posterior de la misma antes de beber su agua.

Para el brindis final, Red levantó la copa y dijo: "Por Emma, para que nunca más se encuentre en la ruta de punzantes, objetos voladores." Todas en la sala gritaron: "¡Aquí, aquí!" antes de beber intensamente. Emma le dio un codazo a su madre juguetonamente mientras Red añadía, "Temo por todo aquel que incite la ira de Regina de nuevo."

Emma se echó a reír y se volteó hacia Regina, preguntando: "¿Realmente fuiste tan aterradora?"

"Yo simplemente estaba preocupada por ti, mi amor", contestó la reina caída. "No tengo la menor idea de a que se refiere tu madre." Ella sonrió a la loba y se llevó el vino a los labios una vez más.

"¿Ah, no?" bromeó Red. "Me parece recordarte pisoteando a través de tu dormitorio gritando: "_¡Yo soy la maldita REINA MALVADA!_"Tanto Snow como Emma se echaron a reír ante eso. La Reina Blanca apoyó las manos en su estómago adolorido mientras se reía y dijo, "¡Oh Dioses, me había olvidado de eso!" La princesa, todavía rebosante por la risa, tomó la mano de Regina en la mesa y la apretó cariñosamente. "¿Realmente dijiste eso?" Preguntó.

Regina dejó caer la cabeza agitando en su mano libre mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían bellamente. "Sí, bueno, parecía bastante apropiado en el momento, querida. ¿Preferirías que hubiera saltado encima de un caballo gritando: '¡No se preocupen! ¡Voy a encontrarla! ¡Yo _siempre_ la encontraré!'?" Emma se rió alegremente y se inclinó sobre la mesa para levantar la cabeza de Regina con la mano y colocar un casto beso en los labios de la bruja. Snow golpeó el brazo de Regina juguetonamente cuando la bruja añadió: "Odiaría robar la querida frase de Snow."

Todas se rieron juntas, disfrutando de la alegría de la noche. Ninguna se había sentido más feliz en mucho tiempo. Su compartir libre de preocupaciones y de dolor era un alivio bendito y se notaba en sus caras sonrientes y sus risas combinadas. Todo el cuerpo de Regina estaba cálido, por la alegría. Se sentía tan amada y tan bienvenida. Ella nunca había conocido tal amistad, semejante familia. Y la acariciaba con cada onza de su ser.

"Yo no sería tan rápida en bromear, Red," intervino Blue, empujando a la loba a su izquierda. "Me parece recordar tu marcha a través de tu dormitorio en un pánico frenético." La ex hada se puso de pie rápidamente de su silla, balanceándose inestablemente sobre sus pies por un momento, antes de comenzar a imitar a Red el día del secuestro de Emma. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos agitándose y gritando, "_¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? ¿Estás tranquila? ¡Yo NO estoy tranquila!_"

Esta vez, fue el turno de Red de avergonzarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron bajo el resplandor vacilante de las velas del comedor. Rápidamente saltó de su asiento y en un instante tuvo a la ex hada atrapada en sus brazos y apretó suavemente la mano sobre la boca de Blue. Ella cargó a la pequeña morena hasta su asiento antes de sentarse junto a ella, una vez más, con las mejillas aún carmesí.

En ese momento, Emma se reía con tanta intensidad que las lágrimas corrían en un flujo constante por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra Regina. La reina caída tenía un brazo perezoso envuelto alrededor del torso de la princesa mientras ella se reía con la rubia. Red se acercó y mojó sus dedos con el agua en la copa de Emma y se la arrojó a la princesa y la bruja, quienes sólo se rieron más fuerte. "Muy bien", dijo la loba. "Al parecer, Blue fue la única de nosotras capaz de mantener la calma ese día."

Snow rápidamente levantó la mano para oponerse. "¿Y yo qué?" Preguntó, haciendo un mohín. "Yo estaba bastante tranquila."

Regina sólo resopló y lanzó una sonrisa a la mujer de pelo negro, mientras decía: "Oh sí, Snow. Tú fuiste la imagen de la calma cuando hundiste una flecha en la garganta de un hombre por nada más que un comentario ofensivo."

Snow sonrió tímidamente y luego se echó a reír, y dijo: "Bueno, yo muy _tranquilamente_ disparé esa flecha, y él absolutamente se la merecía."

"En efecto," aceptó la reina caída, riendo con ella.

"Por lo tanto, sería preciso decir que todas me aman muy profundamente," intervino Emma, con dificultad para hablar y sus ojos adormecidos mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra el pecho de Regina, aunque ella logró una sonrisa burlona. Las otras cuatro mujeres levantaron sus copas y dijeron: "¡Aquí, aquí!" antes de tomar.

Regina sonrió mientras dejaba caer un tierno beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma antes de decir, "Yo creo que es hora de que te llevamos a la cama, cariño." Emma gimió, pero asintió con la cabeza, empujándose tambaleantemente sobre sus pies y recorrió la mesa. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el regazo de su madre y echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Red. Ella besó la mejilla de la loba y le deseó buenas noches, antes de continuar su ronda con las otras dos mujeres. Ella besó la parte superior de la frente de Blue y plantó otro en la mejilla de Snow antes de caer en los brazos de Regina. La bruja se echó a reír y les ofreció a las otras mujeres las buenas noches antes de envolverse a ella y a su princesa en un remolino de humo púrpura hasta su dormitorio.

Regina movió su muñeca para librarse a sí misma y a Emma de su ropa antes de que se subieran a la cabecera de la cama y se arrastraran por debajo de las sábanas. La reina caída acercó a la princesa, metiendo a Emma perfectamente en la curva de la parte delantera de su cuerpo, envolviendo su brazo derecho con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Barrió los rizos dorados de Emma a un lado y le dio varios besos pequeños en el hombro y el cuello, dejando que el aroma de su amada la envolviera maravillosamente.

Emma se acurrucó en los brazos de Regina mientras la bruja le daba un beso final a la parte de atrás de su cuello y le susurró: "Ahora descansa, mi amor, y mañana, estaremos casadas." Incluso en las sombras de su alcoba, la sonrisa de Emma centelleó tan brillante como una luna gloriosamente completa. Su corazón se agitó violentamente al escuchar esas palabras y tarareó su placer, su alegría la llenaba y la mecía en el letargo con su Alma Gemela siguiéndola rápidamente.

* * *

**Nada mejor para olvidar un mal trago, que reírse de ello mientras te intoxicas con alcohol, ¿no? xD**

**Por cierto, puede que el brindis con "¡Aquí, aquí!" suene raro, pero así estaba en inglés y no encontré algo que le reemplazará y que quedara bien. =/**


	55. Te Llevaré

**Yo no me pondré sentimental, porque bastante tuve anoche mientras traducía. Sin embargo, para mi ha sido una alegría el ver que esta historia ha tenido tan buena recepción, a pesar de mis altibajos con la traducción y por eso quiero darles las gracias a todos, tanto a los que comentan como a los que no. ^-^**

** N/A _"Bueno, mis amigos, hemos llegado tristemente el final de La Princesa y La Prisionera, ya que este será el último capítulo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y entusiasmo, como se puede ver, me pareció bastante inspirador, ya que está a punto de ser una novela de casi 500 páginas y escrito en menos de 30 días. Whoosh! ¡Gracias por la inspiración, todo el mundo! ¡Esto significa más de lo que imaginan!_**

_**Lloré como un bebé grande cuando escribí este capítulo, así que espero que se las arregle para evocar esas emociones en todos ustedes también. Para este capítulo, les suplico utilizar una banda sonora. El efecto es emocionante. Prueben la versión para piano se Yung Sam "My Heart" de Paramore, sólo esa versión, sin embargo. Pónganlo en repetición y déjense llevar lejos.**_

_**Tal vez, voy a compartir una secuela con todos ustedes pronto. ;) Síganme en Twitter, si quieren. El user es el mismo que mi nombre de usuario aquí. ¡Disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet"**_

* * *

Capítulo Cincuenta y Cinco: Te Llevaré

Regina se quedó en silencio ante el gran espejo de-piso-techo de su dormitorio. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras miraba su reflejo, sus nervios cantaron, agitando en su corazón y sus pensamientos chocaban suavemente con sus emociones. En el interior, debajo de su carne, había una hermosa tormenta, mientras que en el exterior era una impresionante estatua de regia compostura. Su cabello estaba recogido en un remolino elegante, con unos zarcillos colgando sobre su cara y una sola pequeña flor extraída de una orquídea blanca descansaba justo por encima de su oreja derecha, metida entre sus suaves hebras chocolate. Su cara estaba pintada ligera y natural, y el tono bronceado de su piel aceitunada contrastaba maravillosamente con el blanco suave de su vestido, mientras caía en cascada alrededor de su equilibrada figura. Cayendo en ondas suaves alrededor de sus pies, simple pero profundamente hermoso, apretado en la cintura y deteniéndose justo encima de su escote para dejar los hombros y los brazos desnudos.

La reina caída observó su aspecto y todo lo que ello representa—un nuevo comienzo, nuevo compromiso... matrimonio. La palabra rodó por el interior de su mente, una palabra que siempre había odiado, ya que el único matrimonio que había conocido jamás había sido con un viejo lujurioso que la había elegido por su juventud, su inocencia, y el enamoramiento que su hija tenía con ella. Ese matrimonio había drenado la vida de la morena; había penetrado en su corazón roto y desmenuzado, en su alma, y cruelmente había desviado lejos la pureza y la alegría restante que pudo haber quedado. Los recuerdos aún la perseguían, a veces, el dolor y la tristeza y el sufrimiento, la soledad amarga. Era una vida que nunca había deseado y que sólo la había llevado más lejos en la locura de su dolor, retorciéndola y enrollándola y manipulándola hasta que sólo vio rojo, hasta que sólo quería venganza, solo escapar. Ella había sido corrompida por su matrimonio, y realmente había creído que nunca volvería a someterse a un compromiso de tal unión.

Pero entonces, allí estaba Emma. La princesa de cabellos dorados que había entrado en su vida, siendo sólo una niña, cuya ternura y bondad habían caído sobre ella como una brisa cálida, una balada de amor y aceptación, la promesa de resurrección y redención. Emma era como un despertar, una oleada repentina de oxígeno a través de sus muertos, y desinflados pulmones. Ella era como una estrella ardiente en el tenebroso cielo nocturno, brillante y prometedora; un rayo caído de luz preciosa—un deseo cumplido. Ella era un pulso vibrante cantando debajo de los dedos de Regina, que se derramaba en las recámaras del corazón de la reina caída y un soplo de vida sobre las brasas agonizantes. Era el arte de la renovación, que pintaba las sombras del pasado de Regina. Era una promesa. Era el principio.

Las puertas de la habitación de Regina hicieron clic al abrirse sigilosamente, y sólo unos segundos más tarde, Snow White apareció tímidamente en el vidrio reflectante, justo detrás de la reina caída. Cruzaron miradas a través del reflejo, ambas en silencio recordando primera boda de Regina y cómo Snow, siendo una niña entonces, se había deslizado ese día también, con una brillante sonrisa pintada en sus facciones mientras observaba a Regina en su vestido de novia. Hoy, sin embargo, el corazón de Regina estaba lleno también, porque el día de hoy, finalmente iba a casarse por amor.

La reina caída se apartó del espejo, pero guardó silencio. Snow dio tímidos pasos hacia adelante hasta que no estaban a más de unas meras pulgadas de distancia y tomó las manos de Regina. Ella se las dio de buena gana y se quedaron de esta manera un largo momento, mano a mano y rodeadas de una delicada tensión en el aire. Una lágrima se deslizó de un orbe esmeralda mientras la Reina Blanca y la reina caída se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir, ya que parecía que su larga y compleja historia bailaba en el aire a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Regina rompió el silencio, aunque su voz era solo un susurro frágil. "Gracias, Snow."

"¿Qué tienes que agradecerme?" susurró Snow, respirando temblorosamente entre lágrimas.

"Por Emma," dijo Regina, sus labios se extendieron con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban bellamente con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

Snow le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando las manos de Regina cariñosamente. "Tal vez," dijo, "siempre debió ser de esta manera. Tú perdiste a tu primer amor por mí, Regina, y la culpa de la muerte de Daniel ha permanecido conmigo todos estos años. Parece lógico que mi deuda hacia ti sea pagada no con un derramamiento de sangre, sino con un nuevo amor; que tu Amor Verdadero naciera a través de mí. Tal vez, ahora, podremos empezar de nuevo realmente, ser verdaderamente esa familia que una vez desee que fuéramos."

Los ojos chocolate de Regina escocían ferozmente por el esfuerzo para mantener a raya las lágrimas mientras las palabras de Snow la inundaban y la llenaban de esperanza, una esperanza que le prometía libertad del peso del odio y del dolor. Tomó a la Reina Blanca en un abrazo suave, su nariz se clavó en la cascada de cabellos oscuros, y le susurró: "Me gustaría eso, Snow."

Ellas simplemente se quedaron de esa manera, sosteniéndose la una a la otra durante un largo momento, antes de que Snow finalmente se retirara del abrazo y le sonriera a la reina caída. "Ahora," dijo, "tenemos que asistir a una boda."

Regina dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y asintió. "En efecto," dijo mientras se ponía a caminar detrás de la Reina Blanca, dejando su habitación para hacer su camino a la pradera; a Emma.

* * *

Las lágrimas caían abiertamente de los ojos de Red mientras observaba la impresionante visión de su hija. Emma estaba en el centro de la habitación de Red esperando a que su madre le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Su vestido estaba sentado maravillosamente encima de su limpia piel, un simple vestido ya que ella no había querido algo exagerado. Dos correas finas iban desde su pecho y sobre sus hombros y se conectan en un cordón trenzado entre sus omóplatos. El material era de un blanco nacarado y bastante ligero en su peso. La falda del vestido contrastaba agradablemente con su delgada cintura y estaba llena pero no ondeada y caía simplemente a sus pies. Sus largos mechones dorados caían en cascada sobre sus hombros en rizos perfectos con diminutas flores blancas tejidas en varias de las hebras. Era una novia radiante.

"Oh, Emma," susurró Red entre lágrimas. "Eres hermosa, mi niña." El corazón de Emma cantó en su pecho. Su felicidad estaba más allá de las palabras, más allá de la expresión. Todo su ser estaba hinchado con el sentimiento, deliciosamente adolorido con las tiernas pero potentes vibraciones de su alegría. Este día, estaría eternamente ligada a su Alma Gemela en matrimonio y ella simplemente estaba rebosante de dicha. Regina era una revelación en su corazón, una melodía en sus células, y ella sólo quería bailar ese ritmo, ahogarse en el, para siempre.

"Gracias, Mamá," dijo en voz baja, aunque su sonrisa era tan brillante y tan radiante que podría haber rivalizado con el sol. Red se acercó a la princesa y fue entonces cuando Emma se dio cuenta de la pequeña caja de madera en las manos de la loba.

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo Red, enjugándose las lágrimas mientras abría la pequeña caja. La loba metió la mano en ella y sacó un collar de adentro, una delgada cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño, y único rubí colgando de ella.

"Hace muchos años, conocí a mi madre," dijo Red, "y poco después, me vi obligada a matarla con el fin de proteger a _tu_ madre, Snow. Snow era mi familia y yo habría dado mi vida para protegerla ya que ella fue la primera en aceptarme y protegerme siempre a pesar de saber lo que soy y las cosas terribles que había hecho. Poco después del día que enterramos a mi madre, Snow me dio este collar. Hasta el día de hoy, estoy insegura de cómo o dónde lo obtuvo. Debió pagar mucho por él. Ella lo abrochó alrededor de mi cuello y me dijo que nos representaba, la cadena blanca de Snow y el rubí de Red. Me dijo que representaba el amor y la amistad incondicional, que representaba la familia. Ella y yo... nosotras éramos una familia, y ella siempre será mi familia, Emma, al igual que tú. Tú eres mi ahijada y mi hija. Tú eres mi amiga y mi confidente. Tú eres mi consuelo, mi corazón. Tú eres la familia más real que he conocido, y mi amor por ti es incondicional. Este collar ha significado más para mí de lo que las palabras pueden decir y ha traído mucha alegría a mi vida, y si te place, Emma, quiero que lo uses este día, el día más alegre de tu vida."

Las lágrimas de Emma caían rápidas y continuas por sus pálidas mejillas mientras ahogaba un sollozo y asentía con la cabeza, llevando sus suaves manos a recoger sus cabellos dorados y dejaba que su madre le colocara el broche del collar alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que la cadena estaba perfectamente en su lugar con el pequeño rubí ubicado suavemente contra el pecho de la princesa, Red ahuecó con sus manos las mejillas de Emma y se inclinó para presionar un tierno beso en la frente de la rubia. "Te quiero, hija mía," susurró antes de tirar de su cría en un cariñoso abrazo.

Emma apretó a la loba lo más fuerte posible, con la esperanza de transmitir todo lo que giraba y luchaba dentro de ella. Ella no estaría aquí si no fuera por Red. La mujer había sido su fortaleza y su alivio, su consuelo y su única alegría durante muchos años. El corazón de Emma estaba lleno de ella—la loba que la había cuidado, la mujer que había cambiado su vida para mejor. "Te quiero, mamá," le susurró de vuelta y apretó sus labios contra la mejilla de Red.

Se aferraron con fuerza la una a la otra, disfrutando de la calidez compartida entre ellas, antes de que Red se retirara suavemente del abrazo y le sonriera a la princesa, sosteniendo su mano ante ella. "Vamos," dijo, "no debemos dejar esperando a Regina."

Emma se echó a reír por la alegría y puso su mano en la de su madre, mientras Red la sacaba de la habitación y la llevaba con su amor.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el verde de la pradera mientras Emma y Red caminaban por las hierbas ondulantes, los deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda de la princesa se centraron en los cabellos chocolate y el impresionante vestido blanco de una mujer a la distancia. Regina estaba en el prado delante de una radiante Snow White mientras que Blue se situaba a la derecha de Regina, todas ellas esperando a que la princesa llegara.

Regina, sintió la repentina presencia de Emma, volteó la cabeza y su aliento instantáneamente se enganchó en su garganta, sus células ardían en gloriosa vida mientras contemplaba el halo de rizos dorados que brillaban bajo la luz del sol y los brillantes ojos esmeralda que bailaban mientras la observaban desde la distancia, acercándose cada vez más. Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pintó en sus suaves labios mientras asimilaba la imagen y la encomendaba a la memoria eterna, el fluido vestido blanco de Emma bailaba ligeramente en la brisa mientras la rubia sonreía tímidamente. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, nunca había sentido nada tan bien.

Emma apretó la mano de Red ferozmente, necesitando el apoyo para calmar sus pasos cuando los ojos de su amada se hundieron en ella y le derritieron de adentro hacia afuera, sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con ceder debajo de ella. Regina era un retrato de la perfección, una diosa que brilla intensamente en un campo iluminado por el sol, y Emma estaba asombrada por su belleza. Las lágrimas se enredaban en sus pestañas mientras su corazón latía al ritmo de su asombro y de su alegría. Nada la había tocado así, nada jamás la había movido tan profundamente, como este momento, como esta imagen, como el día de hoy.

Y finalmente, se encontraron, Emma ahora de pie ante Snow en el espacio justo al lado de Regina y con Red a su izquierda. Su orbes esmeralda se pegaron los chocolate de Regina, ambas brillaban con sus lágrimas mientras que al mismo tiempo extendieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos juntos, sus cuerpos se buscaban siempre el uno al otro en los espacios que permanecían entre ellas. La electricidad chispeó cuando sus dedos chocaron suavemente, susurrando unos sobre otros. La magia de su amor eterno coloreaba el aire bailando en fragmentos púrpura entre sus palmas juntas. Era realmente una hermosa vista.

Snow observó a las dos novias, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, antes de tomar aire para estabilizarse y se dispuso a hablar. Tanto Emma como Regina le habían pedido que no fuera formal, le habían pedido a la Reina Blanca que hablara sólo desde su corazón, y eso era exactamente lo que Snow se proponía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad antes de limpiar rápidamente sus lágrimas mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Cuando yo era niña, me encontré con una joven y bella mujer," comenzó, con la voz un poco quebrada mientras los recuerdos se precipitaban hacia ella. "Y me enseñó del amor. Las palabras que me dijo, incluso entonces, alteraron mi vida para siempre. Dieron forma a mis esperanzas y decoraron mis sueños. Me dijo que el amor, el Amor Verdadero, es magia y tenía razón, ya que esa misma mujer está delante de mí con esa misma magia bailando bellamente en sus dedos."

Los llorosos ojos chocolate de Regina miraron a Snow al oír esas palabras y las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada tierna de comprensión y de respeto, antes de que la reina caída volviera de los ojos esmeralda de su pasado y mirara de nuevo a los de su futuro. Emma le sonrió dulcemente mientras Snow continuaba. "El Amor Verdadero es una rareza preciosa, una conexión de enlace entre corazones abiertos y dispuestos . Es una maravilla para ser adorada, un milagro para ser apreciado. Hoy, ambas hacen este compromiso, para ser unidas en el matrimonio confirmado por la magia del Amor Verdadero y el raro poder de las Almas Gemelas destinadas. Hoy, ustedes compartirán sus corazones con nosotras y con cada una a través de sus votos de promesa y compromiso." dijo Snow, su voz se rompía nuevamente con sus lágrimas, se volteó hacia la princesa y le dijo: "Emma, puedes decir tus votos ahora."

Emma liberó su mano derecha y la sostuvo con la palma hacia arriba, en el pequeño espacio entre ella y Regina. Un remolino de humo púrpura apareció antes de disiparse para revelar un brillante anillo de oro blanco. Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas que fluían mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Regina antes agarrar la mano de la bruja, una vez más. "Regina," comenzó, con el corazón agitándose violentamente en su pecho y su voz temblorosa, "la vida puede ser cruel. Te ha mostrado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y aunque no puedo prometer que te protegeré de las pruebas que esta vida nos puede traer, puedo jurarte que nunca volverás a superar esas pruebas sola. Nunca llevaras una carga por tu cuenta. Voy a compartir tus obstáculos. Voy a compartir tu dolor, y si te cansas, te llevaré. Voy a protegerte. Voy a compartir contigo todo lo que soy, mi risa y mis lágrimas. Voy a construir una vida contigo, una vida hermosa, te adorare. Te apreciare, y sobre todo, te amare. Te amaré sin condiciones y sin falta. Regina, este anillo es un símbolo de la eternidad, ya que nuestras almas han nacido de una magia que existe más allá del tiempo y del espacio, más allá de la razón o de la medida, y es por eso que hago este compromiso contigo el día de hoy. Prometo amarte más allá del tiempo, más allá del espacio, más allá de la razón, y sin medida. Soy eternamente tuya."

No había un solo ojo seco al rededor, ya que cada mujer lloró al escuchar las palabras de Emma, la sinceridad y la promesa se incrustaban tan bellamente dentro de ellas. El cuerpo de Regina se estremeció mientras lloraba con su alegría y con las promesas que su amada acababa de hacer. Emma le había dado más de lo que nunca soñó posible y eso la sorprendió de principio a fin hasta darse cuenta de que esto era sólo el comienzo.

Tanto Snow como Red sorbieron en varias ocasiones y la Reina Blanca tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de que fuera capaz de expresar sus siguientes palabras. Se volteó hacia la reina caída y dijo: "Regina, puedes decir ahora tus votos."

Regina levantó la mano justo como Emma había hecho y sus dedos temblaron mientras el humo púrpura se disipaba para revelar un anillo a juego con el suyo. Ella deslizó el anillo en el dedo de la princesa y dio un tembloroso suspiro antes de mirar a esos ojos esmeralda de nuevo y decir sus votos. "Emma, tu amor es un milagro en mi corazón. Es una melodía en mi alma, y me llena con su ritmo. Tu amor se derramó en mí, como una luz en mi oscuridad, y me despertó de un sueño. Me has dado una nueva vida después de décadas de sólo dolor y sufrimiento, y me cambiaste. Me salvaste. Me enseñaste a amar otra vez, a amarte a _ti_. No puedo prometer que nunca voy a titubear, que no voy a fallar, o que no voy, en ocasiones, a deslizarme una vez más en las sombras de mi pasado, pero puedo prometer que siempre voy a volver a ti. Seré fuerte para ti. Te protegeré. Te sanaré como tú me has sanado. Voy a compartir contigo, todo lo que soy, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, mi placer y mi dolor. Yo cuidaré de ti. Te amaré, Emma. Te voy a atesorar con cada respiración, con cada latido de mi corazón, y cuando esta vida llega a su fin, voy a seguirte en todo lo que aguarde, y allí, yo te seguiré amando. Siempre seré tuya."

Red y Blue estaban sollozando abiertamente, con sus manos sobre sus bocas para acallar sus gritos de alegría mientras Regina y Emma se miraban entre sí, ambas temblando visiblemente. Snow limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas en un intento de mantener la compostura mientras se inclinaba hasta el suelo y sacaba una corta, cuerda blanca, trenzada de una pequeña mochila que descansaba sobre la hierba. Entonces se levantó y la envolvió sin apretar la cuerda alrededor de las manos unidas de Regina y Emma mientras las dos se sonreían la una a la otra. Luego Snow puso su propia mano sobre las de ellas y habló entrecortadamente de nuevo.

"Este cordón trenzado representa el entrelazamiento de las almas unidas por el Amor Verdadero. Representa el compromiso que están haciendo el día de hoy, el compromiso de estar atadas en matrimonio. Regina, repite después de mí, por favor," dijo Snow, sonriendo a la reina caída. "Emma, me ato a ti en matrimonio, para que podamos ser una ahora y siempre."

"Emma," Regina repitió con voz temblorosa: "Me ato a ti en matrimonio, para que podamos ser una ahora y siempre."

"Ahora, Emma," dijo Snow, asintiendo con la cabeza a la princesa, "repite después de mí. Regina, me ato a ti en matrimonio, para que podamos ser una ahora y siempre."

"Regina," repitió Emma con su voz en un susurro entrecortada mientras tragaba la picazón sollozo en la garganta, " me ato a ti en matrimonio, para que podamos ser una ahora y siempre."

Cada una de las mujeres en el prado sonrió cuando Snow liberó sus manos y retrocedió un centímetro, diciendo: "Emma, Regina, las amo muy profundamente, y estoy abrumada por la alegría de ser capaz de compartir este día con ustedes. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de esta preciosa celebración, y es con gran placer que yo regiamente apruebo esta ceremonia y este compromiso. Por el poder investido en mí como reina reinante de este reino, yo os declaro oficialmente casadas. Pueden besarse."

Emma simplemente no pudo evitarlo. La risa burbujeó bellamente de su garganta para bailar con sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba con sus suaves dedos las húmedas mejillas de Regina. Sus ojos brillaban y centelleaban bajo el glorioso sol mientras se miraban entre sí sólo un momento antes de que sus labios se encontraran con suavidad, devorando el espacio entre ellas. Se abrazaron, sus labios apretados dulcemente juntos mientras su familia aplaudía y gritaba con alegría a su alrededor. La magia chispeaba en sus manos, bailando a lo largo del roce sus labios mientras estaban bajo el sol en medio de los verdes prados. El viento soplaba suavemente a través de ellas mientras las confesiones cantaban en su vínculo sentimental— palabras de amor, de esperanza, de promesa. Su amor era una tranquila, pero potente sinfonía, preciosa y rara. Susurraban su melodía al ritmo de sus corazones y tocaba maravillosamente a los que las rodeaban. Sólo aumentando con su alegría, su amor abarcaba toda la pradera, un amor que envolvía al mundo.

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir de este capítulo, él lo dijo todo. Este es el fin, y agradezco una vez más a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, es realmente un honor para mi el saber que les ha gustado, aunque el fic no sea mío. **

**Con respecto a la N/A, donde la autora dice que posiblemente escriba una secuela, pues al parecer si lo hará. No estoy segura si será pronto o no, lo que si sé es que si la escribe, le pediré su permiso para traducirla y les prometo mejorar la traducción****. Aunque si alguno de ustedes quiere encargarse de ese trabajo, yo se lo cederé amablemente, siempre y cuando me avisen a mi y le pidan permiso a la autora. ^-^**


End file.
